The Eternal Legend
by Zephros
Summary: The struggle has come to an end as the Triforce now rests within the Realm. Hyrule Kingdom is trying to prosper as the rest of the world puts itself back together. Link and the others have moved on and are now trying to cope with the aftermath.
1. Prologue: Fate's Division

**The Eternal Legend**

**Prologue: Fate's Division**

* * *

The sky was raging with lightening and darker than black. The rolls of thunder sent echoes through the old ruins, knocking loose debris off the failing walls and crumbling towers. The wind soared through the decrepit walkways swirling clouds of dirt and dust with it. Throughout the storming weather the chants of seven men could be heard. Their moans and growls sent shivers through the clouds above shaking strikes of lightening loose. 

Seven robe-clad men stood in a circle around an aging pedestal. Atop the pedestal came the wailings of an infant child in the throws of agony. Agony that could be felt to its very soul. The wisemen heard the cries and still chose to ignore them. Their deed was too great to be hindered by things of morality. To the skies and to the earth they chanted and moved their arms. Wildly swaying their own aging bodies to call upon the energies of the land and world surrounding them. They knew what they were doing. They knew what they were channeling.

Upon the outside of the child's right hand a triangular birth mark began to glow a pale gold. Gaining brightness and strength as the channeled energies began to coalesce upon the child. The lightening above struck more and more as four energies seeped in the child's very being, tearing, ripping and shredding it apart. Its heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped expanding. His very body went dead and quiet. The wind screamed in pain and defiance at this monstrous magic.

A vortex of mixed blues, greens, reds, and purples struck outward from the infant's gaping mouth, spiraling slowly into the sky. The seven wisemen grew silent and still, their only sounds the heavy breathing of their bodies. The vortex reached its apex at the base of the clouds. Without warning the colors lashed out and grabbed the striking bolts of lightening, corralling them into a vortex and at once sending them down upon the silent child. At once the energies struck the dead infant and an inhuman scream ripped the sky. And all grew silent as the energies dissipated and the vortex and lightening fell away into wisps.

Seven men leaned heavily upon their staffs and waited for the sign of their success. Then from the pedestal their came the sounds of crying. The men sighed and began to move forward, wiping the sweat from the wrinkled brows. They looked in wonder at the completion of their deed and began to talk to one another in low murmurs. Some in awe and others in speculation. All felt the enormous burden lifted from their shoulders. Now it was in the hands of destiny. They had finally stopped the Eternal Legend.

* * *

The night was quiet and subdued around Hyrule Castle. A night clear enough to see the stars in the sky. Within the castle the king raged from room to room snapping at any who were in his way. Kicking open the door with a bang in swept into the room, bearing down upon the crouching old man seated. 

"This must be very important to risk your life, wiseman." He bellowed, his face redder than blood.

The wizened, old man slowly raised his small eyes and calmly met the King in his own. "It is your Majesty. It is. Even I would not bring you trivial news till the morning after your wife gave you your heir."

The King stopped and with a shaking breath reigned in his rage, but his temper was still flaring. To the servant clad in livery he snapped. "Bring me ale. The darkest the cook can get." The frightened livery bowed then jumped away. "Now tell me what it is you have to say and say it quickly."

The wiseman ignored the statement, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly raised his hand and drew an archaic rune in the air. Moments passed slowly for the King as he waited, his foot tapping on its own accord. Finally, the wiseman released his breath and opened his eyes. He raised them to meet the King's stare. "Your child shall not be born until the dawn strikes the sky. Their birth will bring great glory upon the Kingdom and their reign will help begin the Golden Age of Hyrule."

The King stood in shock. His eyes widened, but his face did not lighten. He began to speak, but words failed him the first few attempts. "Is that what you had to tell me?"

The wiseman shook his head slowly. "No. But it will give us time to discuss what needs to be discussed. And the rest I told you for interrupting you at a inconvenient time." The King took several deep breathes, gripping his hands together tightly. He released them with a rush of exhaled air and frustration. "Are you calm now, your Majesty?"

"As calm as I'm going to get. Now what must we discuss?"

"Two weeks ago a child of destiny was born under a full moon. The father? Nowhere to be found. The mother? Died in giving birth. This child was born with the Mark of the Hero upon his hand. He was being sought by an ancient evil."

The King looked on in shock again, some red leaving his face. "An evil? Of what legend? Is it here in my kingdom?"

Of an that abused its power and fought the first war this realm ever saw. A conflict so great and ruthless its very memory was suppressed from the mind's of the people."

The King stood still. His eyes growing into slits. "This evil has been searching for this child? Why?"

"To gain power and strength. To seek the child while still weak and kill it. The evil was defeated once before by a hero bearing the Mark. It can sense when another is born. It hopes to come into its full being before the hero reaches his."

"But you intervened?"

"Of course. Destiny balances all things. We Seven Wisemen came together and took the child into our care."

The King said no words for a moment. And as the red leeched back into his face the servant returned bearing a tray crowned by a goblet. The King whirled upon the servant bellowing for him to leave at once. The servant dropped the goblet and tray, running away for his life. The King whirled upon the wiseman his finger pointed accusingly at him. "I shall not harbor this child under my roof as long as this evil is hunting it!"

The wiseman began to talk, unaffected by the King's tone. "We wisemen have taken the necessary steps to baffle the creature. It can no longer sense this child. We worked and gave much of our own life force in order to achieve this. In a few months I shall wither away into dust leaving only the legacy of peace in my wake."

The King sighed, his fist skating in rage. Yet, he spoke calmly. "Stop talking in riddles and tell me exactly what it is you mean old man or I shall refuse whatever request you have for me. Regardless if it is before your death."

"When a child is born bearing the Mark of the Hero, it means he has come into this world to balance a great evil. An evil that shall come to power and bring strife, war, and darkness upon the land. Death and the dead shall be everywhere until the Hero born comes into his own and challenges the evil. If he wins the evil is smited and peace returns. If he loses, darkness covers the land until the evil destroys itself.

"We wisemen came together and decided to let peace reign eternal. The spell we cast upon the hero will stop him from coming into himself and gaining the mantle of Hero. This done, destiny shall not let the evil come into its power with nothing to balance it. Thus, no great evil shall arise and no great hero shall arise. Their will be no endless days of black nor endless days of death. Their will only be a creeping evil and a shattered hero. And peace shall reign. Their will be war and hunger. But they will not be because of magic or destiny."

The King let out a long breath, exhaling slowly. The red momentarily draining from his face. "Is that why Hyrule shall have a golden age under my offspring? Because of what you did? Is that why you will die, because you defied fate?"

Yes. Yes. And yes."

"What will you have of me?" The King asked unclenching his fist.

"The child still needs some protection from the forces outside. He is no longer an instrument of fate, but he could still be used by the evil if found. There is no safer place to guard a child than in the heart of a kingdom's castle."

"You would have me raise the child here. As my own?" His cheeks began to color once more.

The old man only shook his head. "Nothing so grand. I only ask he be raised somewhere in the castle. Where and how are up to you, of course. I just ask he be brought-up healthy."

The King brought his forefinger and thumb to his chin. His eyes shifted to the left. "Alright. Must he be taught to fight? Or could he be a servant? Or an apprentice to a craft?"

The wiseman shrugged. "I leave that all to you. All I must know is where to leave the child and who shall care for it? Is there someone within these walls who can give it nurturing?"

The King chuckled and began to speak, more to himself than to the old man. "There is a maid here. Lyssa is her namesake. Has born two children, but lost them both. Her mate died many years ago and a child would ease her loneliness. She runs errands for the castle's kitchens some nights. They sometimes lead her through the back ways of the town. Seeing an abandoned child she'd be sure to hide it away in the castle. I, of course, would eventually learn of it and command her to my presence. I would order it sent to an orphanage. She would beseech me and in my compassion I allow her to keep it and raise it as her own. From there he would most likely become a servant. And to please you even more when he has come of age I shall make him one of my personal servants. That way he would be under guard for most of his of life." His eyes stopped wandering around and became set once more on the wiseman. "Does that satisfy you?"

The wizened man slowly stood, leaning heavily upon his staff. "It will do fine, your Majesty." He gave the King as much of a bow as his aging body would allow. "I shall make the arrangements." With that said he slowly made his way from the room. The sound of his cane echoing in his wake. And his thoughts wondering to the sadness that would greet the King at the dawn. For he would gain one family member at the cost of another.

The King made his way towards the window, after watching the old man leave. Slowly he looked up into the stars. He stared for what seemed an eternity dreaming of his offspring in a world of gold and riches. Of throngs of people coming to see the magnificence of his kingdom. He would not wait for his child to create a golden age. He would start it himself. He offered prayer and thanks to the three goddesses as he turned and made his way back to his wife. And as he turned away a distant green light streaked across the sky.

* * *

It was a clear sky high above the trees and the mist that intertwined them. Bird calls and strange creaks and growls emanated from the underbrush. Hypnotic hums and whistles came from the mist itself, enticing travelers to follow the sounds to their doom. In the heart of this vast expanse there was an old shrine. A temple built to guard and focus the energies of the Lost Woods. A meadow surrounded the ancient stone structure with flowers blooming and bushes reaching for the blue sky that only shown in this strange part of the woods.

Seated quietly on a stump stood a small childlike creature with a wooden ocarina pressed to her lips. She seemed pale and looked to be a ghost clad in nothing but green clothing. Many animals surrounded her as she played a quiet melody. They swayed their heads as the notes slowly rose into the air. Birds stood perched in the tree next to her, oddly quiet and still. Their was a rustling from in front of her. The animals darted their heads towards the noise then scampered away in fright. The birds took flight and flew swiftly away. She herself instantly stopped playing and faded away.

From the noise a bent old man stepped forward, leaning heavily upon a wooden, gnarled cane. He craned his head around and smiled joyfully speaking softly. "It is okay child. There is no reason for a spirit like yours to hide from one such as me. I bring no ill-tidings or otherwise I never would have found this haven."

The childlike creature reappeared seated on the stump, her ocarina held at her side. She gave him a searching look with her blue eyes. "Who are you?" She asked tentatively.

"I am a wiseman. One of seven who watch the land and care for its creatures. I look to the stars for the future and the shadows for evil. I am an aging guardian of this land. Chosen by fate and profession to see that things are righted. Can you not already sense this about me, Saria?"

The childlike creature smiled and giggled. "I see and feel a lot. I felt you come into my meadow, and I feel you speak truth. But, what you speak and what I feel are not always the same. How do you know of me?"

"How do I not know of you? I know of the legends you have seen and the legends you have lived through. I know how you became what you are and what you lost in becoming it. I as well know you are a guardian like myself, but that is all we have in common. Where as you guard this focal point I guard history. The making of it and the past of it. I know of an ancient war where your very predecessor turned to the darkness and embraced it. You do not know of it, but I know you can feel it."

The small creature shuddered at the vague memories which came forth from his speech. "You know too much." She said softly

"I know enough to know what to do."

"So why have you come to me? What is it that you will have me do?"

The old man chuckled. "It is hard to remember that you only look like a child. You have no doubt felt what has happened in the past months. The pain. The evil. Fate pushing. And of course the energies we used from your shrine."

She nodded, a guarded look upon her face. "That was you?" The old man nodded. "Yes, I felt all this and more. Of the Hero being born and of him dying and breathing anew. I have felt the creeping evil and its power growing. I was preparing myself for when the Hero would come to me."

The old man smiled. "Him dying was us." He raised his hand to stop her from speaking. "Let me finish, please. We cast a very dangerous spell upon the Hero. One where the creeping evil could not find him. He lives still, but he has been ripped away from fate's grip."

Saria sighed and spoke with a saddened look upon her face. "Then he shall not come to me has he as in the past? You have only prolonged the conflict, not stopped it. You cannot stop it. It is fated."

The oldman spoke solemnly. "No child, we can. And we have. The evil that has awoken is as old as the land you walk on. It is as old as the air I breath. It is but one remnant of that terrible war fought for so long and so long ago. With it awakened comes the war again. A war so great it would rage across this land and leave it scarred forever."

"And how will that differ than in the past?" She asked.

The old man said nothing for moment. Letting the silence bear his opinion on her words. "You speak of no faith in our sacrifice. We have given much to stop so much death, yet you seem to look forward to the struggle."

She looked into his eyes deeply, slightly leaning forward. "So you have given your life to stop it? How sad. Though, I do believe that it can be stopped." She spoke in a low saddened tone.

The oldman only smiled. "But we have. We have stopped it."

Saria shook her head, but nonetheless she smiled, a small child humoring an aging man. "Then what do you need of me?"

"To guard him. Countless years ago before you became a sage you helped care for a Hero. You helped to guide him into what he had to become. I do not ask the same thing this time. I only ask that you help to care for him. Nurture him and protect him until he his able to protect himself."

She smiled fondly, old memories and cheerful laughs coming back to her. "And you say he will not become the Hero?

The oldman's smile grew. "Oh no child. If he were to become the Hero again then the evil would grow into its power. What we wisemen have done is stopped him from becoming the Hero. Thus, destiny shall prevent the evil from gaining its power."

She said no words; only stared into the depths of his small eyes. "I will do it. I will raise him and I will protect him. Teach him and nurture him. Yet, you must do something for me in return."

The oldman looked at her strangely. "Anything within my power I will grant to you."

She smiled wide. "Hum me a song so old that no one remembers its lyrics. Hum me a song so ancient even the trees can't remember it."

The man laughed softly. "I shall child, but first I ask a personal request." She raised her eyebrows. "Let me die in these woods away from the snarling beasts and haunting mists. Let me die in peace as you play a song to linger about my grave."

She looked solemnly upon his bent form and nodded slowly. "When your time has come I will. I will show you an ancient grove where wisdom has died before. There I will play."

He smiled and a tear slowly crawled down his weathered face. "Thank-you child."

A few moments passed in silence as the wiseman searched his mind for an ancient tune. One came to him as he recalled the book where the notes were written. He began to hum softly and slowly. The notes rose gently from his frail form and fell down upon Saria. She watched in fascination at notes older than the temple she guarded. Gently she placed her wooden ocarina to her lips and echoed the oldman's sorrowful song.

* * *

"Calm your asses down boys!" Screamed a man as he tried to calm his rearing horses. "Damned kids! Serve'em right if they get kicked. I ain't paying another damned family for injuries." Moments passed as he screamed at his horses until they calmed down. With that he climbed back atop his wagon and whipped the reigns for his horses to continue down the roadway. To either side of him people were bustling about. Some crowded the booths lining the sides of the street while others gawked at the wares placed upon the blankets by merchants. The town was alive this early morning with the beginnings of the trade season.

The merchant slowly made his way down the road until he came upon a two story building with a sign above the front door that showed a picture of a bed and lamp. "The Lighted Bed. How farking original." He muttered to himself. He pulled his wagon to a stop and three boys came scampering out to the horses and wagon. "Alright you little terds. You'll each get yer tip when I leave on the morrow. If my horses got one scratch on'em I'll whip each of you instead. My wagon got a single bent board or dent I'll take yer bones out to repair it with." The three boys hesitated before taking the reigns from him. He stared each one in the eye, snorted his nose, and pit the contents onto the pavement.

With that done he climbed down and made his way to the inside of the inn. Into a sparsely lit common room is what he walked into. There were half as many taken table as there were empty ones. To the bar he went and hollered for the matron. A large man came bustling to him, his weight moving with his strides. "Can I help, sir?" The merchant gave him a scathing look.

"Yea, ya can. I need room and I need board. And I'll pay it all up front, right now."

The matron eyed him nervously. "How many days?"

"Just the night. I'm not gonna be staying in this shit hole of a kingdom as long as I can help it."

The matron looked affronted by his statement, but he licked his lips anyway. "That'll be three silvers and nine coppers."

The merchant snorted and threw the coins on the counter. I'll seat myself and you can serve me the dish of the day." He walked away and seated himself at the nearest counter. "And don't forget the ale!" He shouted.

Time passed and the merchant got his ale and food. He ate it ravenously and called for seconds. When he was finished he sat back and sipped his ale, enjoying a full stomach. As he wiped the crumbs from his black beard a bent old man leaning on a cane made his way to the table. The merchant gave him a withering look. "Waddaya want, old man?"

"Are you the merchant called Elias?" He asked politely.

"Yep. And I'm all out of wares, so find business elsewhere."

The old man only grinned. He slowly reached into his brown robes and tossed ten gold coins onto the table. Elias sat straight-up and stared wide-eyed at the gold. "Those are for a moment of your time." Said the wiseman calmly.

Elias looked from the gold to the old man and back again. He licked his lips and quickly gathered up the coin. "Pull a seat-up old timer you can talk till I die."

The wiseman smiled and took a seat. "You are a man of your word, correct?"

Elias barked a laugh. "I said you can talk. I didn't say I'd answer no questions."

The old man only chuckled. "If you want more gold you'll answer."

The merchant grunted. "Yes. I say something and I stick to it. Why?"

"As I thought. Do you enjoy merchanting?"

"It's something to do. I like the traveling and I don't have to worry about neighbors. And I ask again. Why?" He snarled.

The old man only smiled as he reached into his pocket and threw more gold at the merchant. Who in turn licked his lips and quickly gathered them up. "Because I had a proposition that would interest you. It would involve a lot of gold."

The merchant's lips glistened with saliva as he sat back and smiled. "I'm all ears."

The old man withdrew from his robes a small brown cloth bag. It was plainly done with a black leather throng used to tie it closed. He placed it upon the table. It didn't make a sound as the old man released it. "How much gold do you believe to be in this bag?"

Elias looked at him queerly. "How am I supposed to know?"

The old man shrugged. "Make a guess?"

The merchant looked from the bag to the old and back again. "Nothing from the sounds of it."

The old man smiled softly. "How much do you want there to be in the bag?"

The merchant scratched his head. "Ten golds."

"Reach in and take them out."

Elias growled and scratched his head. He snapped his hand out grabbing the bag and turned it upside down. Ten golds fell out. He dropped the bag in astonishment. The old man gently took the bag back. "I would like their to be five golds in this bag." He turned the bag upside down and five gold coins fell atop the gold already on the table.

Elias gaped, his eyes going wide. The wiseman shook the bag and no more came out. "Or maybe I think that two golds should be in this bag." Still holding the back upside down two more gold coins fell out.

Elias fell silent. He said no words for several minutes. Only gaping as the old man placed the bag back on the table. "Now tell me kind merchant, what would this bag be worth to you?"

"M-m-my my soul..." He stuttered.

"I don't require that. But would you be willing to do anything for this bag? Say, make a sacrifice in your personal life?"

Still wide-eyed the merchant looked up at the smiling wiseman. "What k-kind of sacrifice?"

"You see I have a small infant child in my current possession. I need someone with no strings attached to this kingdom to take him off my hands. Would this be worth one bag to you?"

The merchant whistled softly to himself. He brought his hand to his head and rubbed it. "You want me to take a baby? For that sac?"

The old man nodded. "There's more to it, of course."

The merchant slitted his eyes. "Like what?"

"You'd have to raise the child as your own. Raise him to be a capable young man. Nurture him of course. Feed him. Bathe him. Teach him. Everything a child would need to become a steady adult. And when he has reached an age of manhood you could send him on his way."

Elias brought both of his hands to his head and ran them through his hair viscously. He growled and exhaled his breath. "Would that be all?"

"No. One more stipulation. You must never return to this kingdom. That child must never know he is from here. You must do your best to smother any need he may have to find his birthplace. Tell him he was born far far away from here." The wiseman said with an intense voice.

The merchant was once more silent. He was mulling the thoughts over in his head, all the while staring at the bag. Then he spoke with a smile. "Can I guess as long as I fulfill my end this bag will always give me gold?"

The wiseman nodded.

"Then you have yourself a deal." Elias said with a grin plastered to his face. "Where do ya want me to pickup the little rugrat?"

"When you leave on the morrow take the road five miles north. You shall come upon a basket with a small fair-haired child sleeping within it."

"That's it, then, right? No more you want from me? No more stipulations?"

"That is all."

The merchant began to laugh uncontrollably, banging his hand on the table. "Great then! Hey, matron! Rounds of drink for the whole place. It's all on me." He shouted. "Its been a great pleasure oldman." He stuck his hand out.

The oldman ignored the gesture and slowly rose to his feet. He bowed once and made his way for the door, leaving behind a raucous common room and a merchant about to drink himself stupid.

* * *

It was a dry and arid day with small dust clouds lingering in the air. A medium built man was striking the dry, hard ground with his hoe, breaking up the cracked earth. The field he was working on was a relatively small one, with half of it already broken-up. He paused for a moment and wiped the sweat from his brow. His tanned face looked around slowly and he then went back to work. He was bent on finishing this field before the sun sank below the horizon. Watching him work from a distance was a bent old man, leaning heavily upon a gnarled cane. He had found the right place.

He slowly made his way over to the working man, biding his time until he was noticed. When finally his shadow fell upon the piece of earth the farmer was working did the man stop and look up. His gaze followed the old man's frame from toe to head. A moment longer he gazed into his small eyes before he spoke. "What can I help you with, elderman?"

"It must have been quite a risk to setup a farmstead here at the foothills?"

The farmer stood-up straight, wiped his brow, and leaned on his tool. "It was. Given enough years the ground'll soften and it'll grow most things."

The oldman slowly looked around, then back to the stranger. "It'll be near ten years before this rough ground can grow anything ripe. Even longer before you yield any good bounty."

"Then it will take that long."

The old man smiled. "Hoping to pass it along to your children? Let them reap the rewards of your labors?"

The farmer grunted and spit on the ground. "Don't want any. More of a hassle than anything else. Won't listen to ya. Cry and complain all the time. Then they up and leave you when you offer them a solid life."

"Does your wife feel the same?"

The farmer spit again. "Wouldn't of married her if it were any other way. All this got a point?"

"You know, not all children are as unruly as your younger siblings were. Some are humble and quiet, depending on who raised them."

The farmer's grip tightened on his tool. He then exhaled a deep breath. "Who are you old man? Enough words."

The wiseman slowly smiled. "I am a man offering you bounty for a price."

The farmer's grip tightened more. "Enough words." He glared at the old man.

"Very well. You must forgive me. I spend most of my days reading old texts and answering person's questions. Questions I must not answer fully or they would not like the answer. So I have become used to talking in circles and mysteries."

"You're forgiven if you will just tell me what you want."

"Agreed." The oldman nodded. "I can tell you much of your past, but little of your future. I can tell you this, though. You will die working young if you continue to till this land in a vain attempt to make it yield crops. That is all you know to do, though is work hard, but nature will not bend to you in the time you require."

The farmer stood still for a few moments. Then spoke softly. "Then you have come to offer me help?"

"I do not give free services so easily. It will come at a price."

The farmer straightened. "I am a farmer. I till the land and I plant crops. That is all I want in life. If I die doing this, then I will die at peace." He turned to walk away.

"What of your wife? Does she feel the same?"

"She would move on and marry again." The farmer walked away towards the house. The wiseman followed behind him. The farmer looked over his shoulder. "I was done talking."

"I know. But I was not. I know you to be a simple man with a very simple life, but I wish to show you something. If you then do not take my offer I will walk away and never bother you again."

The farmer stopped walking. He turned around to face the wiseman. "Show me then."

The wise raised his crooked hand and proffered it to the farmer. The farmer took it and as he did his eyes went wide. In his simple mind he saw a slithering, oily blackness crawling across a bleak landscape. Its inhuman hunger for life the only thing driving its movements. It shrieked in frustration at something it could no longer feel. A shriek that echoed into the deepest recesses of the farmer's mind, sending terror streaming through his blood.

The farmer struggled backward catching his balance. Sweat poured from his brow and into his wide eyes. His mouth was gaping from a scream that he could not utter. For minutes he stood there, trying to regain both control of his mind and his body. When finally he did he fell to his knees onto the ground.

The oldman looked down on him in sadness. "I am sorry for having to show you that, but what you saw is out there. It does exist in this world and its crawling across this realm searching for a child it can no longer find. A child I need you to care for."

The farmer stared at the wiseman as a child would a father.

"Given time the images will fade and the fear will no longer grip your heart, but now you realize the import of what I am asking of you."

The farmer lowered his head and took several deep breathes. Finally, finding his voice he spoke softly. "Will that thing ever come here for the boy?"

"Oh no. You will be perfectly safe from it."

"If I take this child, my land will yield?"

"Yes. If you choose to care and raise and nurture the child your land will grow and yield a great bounty until you and your wife's deaths."

The farmer sat still for moments. The only thing heard was his breathing. "I would take the child without the growths if it means helping."

The oldman nodded. "I know, but you must be rewarded for such an act of kindness, and that is your reward."

The farmer stood slowly on shaking legs. "Very well, I will take the child. Where is it?"

"The child will be at your doorstep on the morning after tomorrow. And this coming growth season will see you reaping your reward."

"Very well then elderman. Very well. Please, do not think it unkind of me, but will you please leave."

The old man only nodded. "I understand."

The farmer nodded and turned away. He did not bother looking back. He only slowly made his way towards his house and his waiting wife.

The wise man did not move from his spot until the farmer was inside his abode. He then slowly made his way to the center of the half-tilled field. Once there he closed his eyes and began chanting in a low murmur. A small wind picked-up and blew his loose robes. Slowly it gained in strength as clouds began to form in the sky. The wiseman ceased his chanting and swayed with the wind, the last of his strength leaving his body. His skin grew stiff and cold and his eyes turned dull. And grain by grain the wind blew across his face taking with it the dust that the old man had become.


	2. Chapter One: Dreams and Schemes

**The External Legend**

**Chapter One: Dreams and Schemes **

* * *

The stone corridors were lavishly adorned with reds, blues, and purples. Long tapestries of intricate designs and longer carpets that seemed to stretch throughout the length and breadth of the castle. Roaming each hall was a myriad of people, all there to see the place run smoothly. Servants carrying out tasks of cleaning and feeding. Guards marching in file surveying the safety of the premises. Each adorned in their chosen uniform. The livery wore the yellow and purple of the crown. The guards marched in shining metal.

Existing among these lower-born were the lords and merchants. The land holders dressed ostentatiously, reflecting their individual wealths. Something that the older livery were still surprised to see among the people in the castle. Sixteen years ago none of them were here. None of them held the wealth they flaunted. Then there were only the few guards, livery and the royal family. Most shook their heads at the changes occurring around them. Changes that had started many years ago, shortly after the birth of the Heir. Princess Zelda.

She herself was a regal beauty. Sharp feminine features crowned with locks of golden hair. Her eyes were the color of blue crystal. Wherever in the castle she tread everyone made way for her. Everyone bowed. Everyone stared in awe. Save for the King. King Oberon. Just ruler of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Orchestrator of the many changes engulfing the kingdom. From the influx of merchants to the giving of land to lords and ladies. Appointing dukes and counts and earls through the once obscure kingdom. Now though, its resources were being tapped and its people being showed the future.

The King himself was a large fellow with a great girth. His head was crowned with graying hair and the Crown of Ages. A crown he had forged ten years ago. It was done all in gold and decorated with diamonds and blue sapphires. It always sat atop his head. A reminder to all who he was and who he will be remembered as. At this moment he was seated atop his marble throne, wrought ten years ago as well. The throne was massive, its back rising up twice as high as he. A gold sun emblazoned upon its back.

He sat there with his ring of guards, slowly fingering his full beard, and listening intently to the fellow in front of him. A fellow dressed in deep purple robes. His eyes were a stark red and his hair a dull white. He still held youth in his features. He talked at length of the happenings of the surrounding areas. From the far stretching fields to the south of Hyrule Field to plains north of the castle. Then his report changed to a vital subject. The construction of the new castle.

"It is coming along slowly. The laborers are complaining about how the guards are treating them. It has been rumored among them that a revolt is not too far off. They say the stone blocks are too big and they're being asked to move them too quickly. I fear trouble shall come if you place anymore pressure upon them, Your Majesty."

His nostrils flared slowly as his breathing became deeper. "I would wish to move into my new home before my daughter would ascend the throne. The architect swore it would take ten years to build it, but now he is telling me it will take five more. And now this? Will this add yet more years? Tiryn! Belar! Trent! Stand forward!"

Three men stepped forward. One was attired in plated armor, a red cape flowing as he walked. His brown hair, and brown eyes showed a quiet cunning. Trent. Another was dressed in flowing robes of silk, their colors touching all aspects of the rainbow. He was old and aged. Belar. A third stepped forward dressed in simple garb. He himself seemed older than rock. His face showed many crevices and his hair was wispy and sparse. Tiryn. The three stepped forward to be at the king's side.

"Advisers, advise me. We four have been through this from the start. Our plans and our patience have gotten us this far. Now tell me, how can we go farther. Around every corner there are delays pushing back our plans. And frankly I've gotten close to losing what little patience I have. I need not only a solution to this problem but an answer to all our problems. I've seen it. Hylians can only go so far before they say enough is enough. They will not accept that change is upon them. They grumble in their sleep and make hidden plans to attack me. We need a solution and we need one now."

The man dressed in armor cleared his throat. "Speak Trent." Called the king.

"The Guard. Thus far they have only been trained, never tested. Now is the appropriate time. Show our people what you can do. Stop trying to convince them with speeches and posters and statues. Stop trying to inspire them. They don't wish to be inspired, they wish for things to go back to the way they were before. So, use the Guard and force them into inspiration. Ride out and quash any form of resistance. Roundup the rebels spreading these inflammatory meetings and show them why you are king."

The king nodded slowly. Taking it in. He then gestured towards the man dressed in simple garb. "Speak your mind Tiryn."

The aged man nodded. "Use the Guard. Roundup the troublemakers and sentence them for crimes against the crown. That'll take care of any revolts. As for problems with labor, hire outside the kingdom, they'll move here for the money and a job. Then they'll become your new residents. As for our people. Send a call out to the farthest reaches of this world, a call beckoning people to come to our new kingdom with new ideas and dreams. Over time they will become our citizens and help the older residents adapt."

Once more the king nodded. He motioned for his last adviser to speak. Belar, dressed in his multi-colored robes, stepped forward clearing his throat. "Over the years we have come to rely on our people for much. Labor. Expansion. We have brought in some outsiders to help with training our guards and design our art. There skills have become invaluable. Yet, we cannot rely on them alone in this endeavor as time as shown. Calling in other people will be a necessity, for if this kingdom is too expand as it has in our dreams, then we need more people. Yet, they cannot come here and be inspired by a half-built infrastructure."

His eyes went and looked over the man dressed in the purple robes. "In the past we have relied upon your shadowy guardians, the sheikah, to help sniff out problems and issues. They have done an outstanding job." The sheikah bowed to the old man. "Using this as an example why not use the other races of this land. The Gorons for their strength. The Zoras for their use of water, and the Gerudo for their fighting. Take no offense Trent, but they are far better fighters than your Guard will ever be."

The King quirked his head to the left and gave Belar a strange look. He started mumbling to himself shaking his head. Then he suddenly spoke, "Once more all of you have had good advice. And once more I'll use all your suggestions." A large grin spread across the king's face. "Tiryn, send out the messengers to the far corners of the realm exclaiming our Golden Age. Asking for one and all to come and be apart of a great kingdom. Trent, rally your guards and bring the troublemakers before me. Talk with Quiri here," he pointed at the sheikah, "to learn who they are. After they have been brought before me I will pass judgement. It is time the people knew what the King's Laws are. I will have them proclaimed throughout the land, for every hylian to know. Any who break one of my laws shall pay.

"As for the other races, leave them to me. It will take time to bring them into this, I must first decide what they will want in order to become a part of this. Tiryn, call for the Royal Scribe. I will need him to write down my laws. Belar, I will need you...

The King went into the details to his new plans. This was something he had been waiting years for. A revitalization of his dream. Fresh ideas and what seemed a fresh start.

* * *

She walked slowly, dressed in stark white with strips of yellow and purple sewn throughout the silk dress. Her every step was graceful, her every move delicate. Her chin was raised high, her eyes following down her petite nose everywhere she looked. Just as she had been taught at a young and tender age. Princess Zelda walked through the corridors, passing all as they flourished her a deep bow. She ignored the bows and the people, as she had been taught. She was the Heir and thus deserved the bows. If they gave any less she would show them why she commanded their respect.

Matching her every move was her shadow. A lad her age. He went wherever she walked. He was dressed in loose clothing, covering the leather armor he wore. At his back he carried two swords. One a massive greatsword. The other a broadsword. He had deep blue eyes and wavy blond hair. His blue eyes swept across the corridor taking in every detail and every person. His gait was tensed, ever ready for combat. He spoke to no one and no one spoke to him. In the shadow of the Heir he was easily dismissed and looked over.

Princess Zelda walked through the corridors, making her way to the outside courtyard. The courtyard was a flourishing garden of flowers, trimmed bushes, and marble statues. It was here that the lords socialized. It was the center of the rich at the Castle. Tea parties and sophisticated games were played here. She didn't want to come out here and talk with any stuffy men, but thought it best to at least made a showing. As she passed the well dressed nobility they gave her bows and acclaimed at her compliments, trying to out do the person next to them. She ignored them all.

Finally, she stopped at a railing on the far side of the courtyard. Below was a small flat field where the Guard did their practices. Here she could find respite from the castle. She leaned against the railing, appearing bored. Her eyes searched among the many guardsmen. She turned her head and watched her shadow intently. The way he stood straight, constantly moving his head around. She smiled.

"Do you ever relax?"

He didn't even bother to look at her. His gaze went out onto the field of soldiers. "I'll not relax until my duty has been lifted."

She chuckled. He'd never relax unless either she were dead or he was dead. It was comforting she had to admit. He had always been a comfort. Her mind slowly wondered to when she was younger, a mere child getting into too much trouble. She'd always outsmart her guards and sneak away. Her face lit-up remembering her father's rage as he was berating them. Then one day she met Link. A boy her age who was just as much trouble. Together they were the bane of the kitchens and servants alike. Except, with her near they were terrified of beating him. Once again when her father found out about the both of them he blew-up. Screaming at Link for daring to cross his filthy hands with the Heir.

That is, until she pointed out he guarded her better than any of her guard. In a flash his anger dispersed and he looked at the boy in a new light. From that day on Link's training began. Something she would find out later was how the King had charged him with her life. A charge Link to his very heart and dedicated himself to. It was four years ago when he said he was ready to become a guard and truly protect her where her current guard couldn't. All the captain's laughed and told him to go scrub some pots until he learned his place. She didn't like that. So she went to her father and told him.

The king thought it a laugh, but he said he would humor her. So he setup a challenge for Link. If he could defeat her current guards then he could become her guard. At the end, no one was laughing as five soldiers lay unconscious with a barely winded Link standing above them. She just shook her head at the memory and smiled broadly. He'd never left her side since. Then she heard footsteps to her left. Quickly coming out of her reverie she saw three young soldiers step forward, swords in their sheathes at their sides. _Not another one._ She thought to herself.

Since Link's show four years ago there was a competition among the Guard. And every now and then a challenger would step forward. Her father even encouraged it. If someone could beat Link then they could take his place as her shadow. It seems more fools had come forward to try.

The three guards all went to one knee in front of the Heir. With their heads lowered one spoke. "I offer myself to the challenge, your Grace."

Princess Zelda sighed softly. "Your challenge must first be accepted. Now rise." The three guards rose in unison. "Link, do you accept their challenge?" Link turned his eyes upon her. He nodded. "Very well. You may challenge my shadow."

The lead guard bowed. "Thank-you, your Grace."

The formalities done Zelda leaned back and waited for the show. It was always fascinating watching Link fight.

The lead guard pulled his sword out and pointed it to Link. "I challenge you shadow. Let my blade not find your death yet still bathe in your blood."

Link said no word. He only waited. The guard's face went blank as he slowly circled Link. When his circle brought his blade towards the Heir Link pounced. He drew his blade, rolled forward and slashed all in one smooth motion. The guard leaped back in shock, barely able to bring his blade to parry the slash.

"This one's better than the last." Zelda said to herself. The last one hadn't survived that attack.

Link once more stood still, waiting on his opponent. The guard, now wizened-up to Link's speed, decided to test his strength. He gripped his sword with both hands and swung a powerful attack towards Link's neck. Link met the attack with ease and threw the guard back.. The guard took several steps backwards, bringing his blade back in line. He then grinned. "You're better than I thought, kid. Now, its time for me to get serious."

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Rolan," shouted the other two guards, "Stop fooling around."

Zelda caught herself. _Rolan_. She knew that name. That was the guard that the Captain of the Guard had been telling her father about. Someone whose skill had not yet been matched. She felt a butterfly of concern flutter in her stomach.

Rolan lunged forward stabbing. Link threw back the attack and countered with a low slash. Rolan sidestepped and parried the attack. He riposted with ease and stabbed again at Link. Link blocked the attack, then the next, and the next. Rolan was pressing him back towards the Heir. Link took three steps then stopped. He stood there like stone and quickly parried and blocked every attack Rolan threw at him. For minutes they two were locked, Rolan attacking and dancing from side-to-side and Link not moving an inch.

Then Link moved. He rushed forward grabbing Rolan's sword with his metal-gloved hand. He pushed it aside as his own blade flew-up, and with the flat side of his sword struck Rolan's head. The guard staggered backwards, his hand coming up to his head where blood was welling up. Link moved again and this time he threw down his sword and grabbed Rolan by his shoulders. He pulled Rolan forward into his knee, knocking the air from the guard's lungs. He then easily lifted the guard off the ground. He walked to the railing and dumped the guard over it.

Zelda stared in shock. Rolan hit the ground with a sickening crunch. She stared down at his body and then looked-up to see that every guard across the practice field was staring at them. They had watched the whole battle. Link looked down, then glanced at her, then glanced at the two remaining guards. As his eyes fell on them they hurried away to see to their wounded friend.

Princess Zelda watched silently as Link walked over and gingerly grabbed his blade. He sheathed it, walked over to her side, and took-up his guard position. Minutes passed before Zelda spoke. "Did you have to throw him over the railing?"

"He was trying to get close to you."

"Maybe, he was just testing you?"

"No, I saw hunger in his eyes."

Zelda gave him a queer look. "What do you mean?"

His eyes stopped wandering and he turned his gaze to her. "He's ambitious. He's handsome. He's smart. He's been watching you for years. He wants power. He wants you."

Zelda looked at Link carefully, rethinking him in her head. She had never thought that Link would be possessive of her like this. Of course, he was devoted to her, but how strong was that devotion that it would cross over into love. The thought scared her. Did he love her? Did he want to do more than just protect her?

"Do you love me?" She said softly. Her eyes watching his. There was no change in his demeanor or his eyes when she asked him that.

"Yes." He said simply, still watching for trouble.

His answer disturbed her. It frightened her. And for once in her life she didn't want him around.

Link's eyes stopped roving and he looked back at her. He tilted his head to the side. "My answer scared you?"

She didn't reply immediately. She only crossed her arms and watched the guards for a few moments ignoring him. "What if I wanted Rolan to be my shadow?"

"You wouldn't. He'd not guard you well."

She turned her head to Link and narrowed her eyes. "What if I didn't want you to be my shadow anymore and wanted someone else? Would that make you sad? Would you still love me, then?"

Link looked at her in confusion. "Do you want Rolan to be your shadow? Are you releasing me of my duty?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. Its just that you said you loved me. That changes everything."

"It does? But I've always loved you." He said simply.

Zelda felt something stir in her heart that made her want to cry. Why did he have to love her? Why couldn't he just be the devoted shadow? The friend she always had by her side. "I don't love you."

"I know."

Still frayed Zelda tried to understand what was going through his head. Did he not understand that if you loved someone they had to love you back or it was all useless?

Link stared at her, his eyes finally meeting hers. Then he nodded as if he understood. "I love you now and will always love you. If you don't love me back, it doesn't matter. What matters is I am your shadow and your guard. My life before yours. If you want Rolan, go to him. You just don't want him as your shadow." Link waited patiently for her reaction and response.

Zelda blinked in shock for what seemed an eternity. He'd never said anything so meaningful before. He'd never shared such thoughts before. Moments passed before she swallowed and replied. "I think I understand. If I take a lover, you will not stop me? If I take a husband you will not interfere?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "No."

She sighed in relief. Then her thoughts wondered to watching him practice. Him stripped to his waist, sweat glistening off his body. His muscles rippling in harmony as he moved. "And if I ever need something you will be there to help me?" She asked a small smile coming to her face.

"Of course."

She smiled softly. "Let's go find my father. I want to make a trip to the Golden Castle." With that she walked off, trailed by Link.


	3. Chapter Two: Lessons in Loyalties

A/N...I guess a few people have read this. And if you have...thank-you for giving my story some of your valuable time, I really do appreciate it. If this story holds some interest to you, then be heartened. Every week on friday I update with one chapter. There will be no months on end wait until the next update. Every week, friday. Period.

On another note, there are some people I want to dedicate this story to. For those out there, like myself, who read a story and like it, but don't feel the urge to review...this one's for you. This one's for all the silent readers who only come to read. Though, if you are a reviewing reading, tell me where I've gone wrong. No man is perfect and I am a man.

To the flamers...flame on.

I hope you all will enjoy.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend **

**Chapter Two: Lessons in Loyaltie**s

The days passed, one into another as the caravan wound its way south to the massive structure stabbing into the sky. Three many massive towers the color of gold reached high from the massive base. Even two days of travel still to come they could see the new castle. It rested atop the only hill that existed in the flat space that was Hyrule Field. The Golden Castle was to be the first thing people saw when they came to the new kingdom. Its structure more grand than anything seen to date. The color was not something painted on, but the stones themselves were the color of setting sun.

The caravan was made of three covered wagons, storing the Heirs' belongings. Things she wanted to take on this trip. Surrounding the wagons were scores of riders. Half were servants there to wait on Princess Zelda. The others were her armed escort. She herself was the only one riding a pure white stallion decked in silks and colorful leather. She called her horse Dearheart. And as always riding behind her was Link atop his roan horse. He did not bother naming it.

He slowly trotted up to her side whispering something into her ear. She nodded. Captain Craigen!" She called.

A man leading the caravan glanced back and nodded. He was middle-aged with black stumble across his face. He turned his horse around and rode back to her. "Yes, your Grace?"

"What is behind that rise over there? I thought this was supposed to be a flattened landscape"

The captain looked to where she indicated. "It is mostly flat, your Grace. But there are some areas which rise-up higher. It is only natural."

"That is understandable then. Now, tell me what is behind it?" She asked him smiling.

He gave her an odd look. "I'm not sure, your Grace. I assume only more grass."

She quirked her head. "You see, I think that's the problem. You do not know. Why do not you know? What if a band of bandits were lying behind it, waiting to attack us? Or what if some evil wizard were behind there? What if there were disheartened farmers camping behind there who decided to vent their anger and attack the Heir?"

The captain looked at her in silence, getting the hint. "I'll go have it checked out, your Grace." He bowed his head.

Before he could trot off Princess Zelda spoke once more. "Make sure you think ahead next time, captain. If anything would befall me this kingdom would be doomed."

The captain took a deep breath and bowed once more before trotting towards two guards.

Princess Zelda laughed out loud. "That was fun. The best part is where he wanted to tell me off but had to swallow his pride." Princess Zelda exhaled happily. She then looked to Link. "You think I will make a good queen? Or do you think I should appoint a king to rule for me?"

"You have still much to learn. And no."

She lost her smile. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

He looked at her. "This is your kingdom. Your birthright. Its your duty to care for it not someone else's."

She nodded. She appreciated his honesty, though irksome it was at times. "What do I still have to learn to become queen? I know how to act. I know how to make decisions. What else is there to it?"

Link shrugged. "How to think ahead. How to weigh decisions and not just make them. Understanding your people. Knowing when to press and when to stand down."

"And how would you know all of this?" She asked raising her chin.

"I've watched your father."

Zelda'a eyes widened. She'd watched her father, too, but she'd never noticed any of that. That's when she came to a realization. Link watched not just for danger but potential danger. He watched everybody. How they acted towards others and her. He listened where others couldn't hear. He understood much because of it. Then an idea came to her. She smiled slyly and looked to him once more. "Link. When I become queen you will no longer just be my shadow. You will also be my first adviser."

Link nodded.

Then Zelda thought more. If he watched people then he knew much already. "On second thought, you will be my adviser starting right now."

Link turned to her and nodded. "What will my new duties include then?"

Zelda stooped her head in thought. Moments later she spoke. "I know. Your new duties are not to replace your old ones. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Whenever I ask your opinion on someone or something you are to tell me everything you have noticed and or heard about this person. Whether it be about anybody. Hold nothing back, including what you think of them and what you think their motives may be. Tell me why they may be a good person or bad. Second, if I ask for advice on something I want you to tell me everything you think on the subject, even how you feel about it. Also, if I am about to make a mistake, if you think I am, then I want you to interrupt me politely and tell me why you think so. Do you understand?"

Link looked at her and nodded.

She smiled. "Now, swear to me you will fulfill these new duties to the best of your abilities."

"I swear I will advise you in the fashion you set forth to the best of my abilities." Link bowed.

"Good. From now on I want you to pay closer attention to what is going on around me. Not just at danger, but of the undertones of conversations and what people may be hiding. Basically, do what you have been doing just concentrate not only on danger. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Link nodded.

"Excellent. Now then adviser, advise me."

Link quirked his head this time. "On what?"

Zelda pursed her lips. "I know. Who wants me as their wife?"

"It would take hours to name them all."

Zeldas eyes widened. She hadn't thought there would be so many, but its understandable. She is beautiful and the Heir. "Okay...then only the ones that matter in your opinion."

Link was silent for a moment before speaking. "There are five."

"Okay, go on."

"Captain of the Guard Trent. Belar. Lord Bucom of Rollinway. Duke Hersh of Kakariko Village. Captain Muion." He fell silent.

Zelda waited for more. She then exhaled in exasperation. "Tell me why they matter."

Link nodded. "Captain of the Guard Trent wishes to wed you to further his own ambitions and help forge the kingdom with warfare after your father passes on. Belar because he wishes to tame you and make you his doting wife while he leads the kingdom in your name. Lord Bucom wishes to claim you as he has so many other young women. Duke Hersh to further his name and take you as a lover. Muion because he sees you as his rightful reward in life."

Zelda's face showed utter disgust. Is that all people see her as? A tool to be used for their own selfish ends? "Wait a minute." Zelda sighed. "They matter because they are threats to me, right?"

"Yes. The five biggest ones. They each have ways of endangering you the most."  
"I see. Now advise me as to people who would just wish to be my husband and love me and let me rule."

"Oryn because he has an old man's foolish heart. Sabe the stable boy because he has a pure heart. Lord Roxington because he is young and is entranced by your beauty, which he may snap out of. Duke Harris of Timberlan because he is as well young and would just wish to please you."

Zelda blinked. "That is it? No one else in the palace would love me and let me rule?"

Link shook his head.

Zelda's cheeks flared red and she let out a long breath. "Then tell me now, adviser. Who should I marry? And tell me your whole opinion."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't marry. If you marry a noble-born they will influence you to hurt their rivals causing tension in the society. Marry a captain and the Guard will be loyal to them and not you. Marry a common born and everyone will see you as less."

Zelda's mouth was gaping wide-open. "Wait. The Guard are loyal to my father."

Link shook his head. "They follow his orders because he is King, but they are loyal to Trent and in some part Tiryn. If Trent revolted most of the Guard would be on his side. However, Trent is Captain of the Guard because he was chosen by your father. Trent wants power and is now loyal to your father because the king granted Trent that."

Zelda still shook her head in shock. "Why are they loyal to Trent and not my father?"

"Your father barks commands only. He doesn't show them he cares. Trent goes out of his way to be helpful. To show them he respects them. Plus, he rewards people for helping him."

"Does my father now this?"

"He does."

Zelda let the conversation die there. She had much to think on. She was beginning to realize what Link meant that she needed to learn more before she was ready to become queen. A few more hours passed and the sun was halfway across the sky. "Okay, Link. Earlier I asked what would you do. You said not to marry. How will I then pass on the line?"

Link turned to her. "To satisfy your need to love someone take them as a concubine. Love them and cherish them in your heart, but be the dominant one. To be a queen, you must be in control, no one in control of you. The best thing to do would be not to love at all. Or find someone who wouldn't try and control you. As to a child. Find someone in the nobility who is both a kind person and strong person. Someone who would help to produce a strong offspring. Father a child with them. Thus, the line is carried on and you remain queen."

Zelda licked her lips nervously and looked away from Link. "Do you think I lo...What do you think my problem is?" She stopped what she was going to ask him and ask something else instead.

He looked at her. "You're too self-centered. You concentrate too much on yourself and are blinded by what is going on around you."

"You think I'm self-centered?" She said shouting at him while her nostrils flared.

Link nodded.

Her tone caught the attention of the guards around them. The captain noticed as well and made his over to them.

"Is something wrong, your Grace?" He asked eyeing Link up and down.

"Yes. My shadow has seen fit to insult me."

Link didn't respond.

"Shall I take him away to be punished, your Grace. As seen fit by the Law?"

Zelda looked over at Link, her eyes narrowing. "Yes."

The captain smiled broadly. He steered his horse around the Heir towards Link. Link reached out and gently took the Heir's hand. "Excuse, me Your Grace. But you are making a mistake."

"Oh really?"

"You told me how to advise you. I did not waver from what you told me to do. If you send me away now because your pride was injured you will regret it later as you see the whip marks on my back. As well, by sending me away you will be left vulnerable. And, my ability to guard you will be lessened by pain from the whip."

Zelda stared deep into his eyes, remembering the things he had said, and the things she had said to him. Though, she was angry, he did say what she told him to.

Captain Craigen reached for the reigns of Link's horse when Zelda spoke. "Stop, Captain. I was mistaken. He did not insult me. He only spoke the truth as I had asked him to."

The captain looked from Zelda to Link and back again. He released Links' reigns and turned to ride back to the front of the caravan. As he did he bowed and spoke. "As you wish, your Grace."

"Okay, Link. You've told me I am blinded and don't know how to be queen. In your opinion, is this true?"

"Yes."

Zelda breathed deeply through her nose. "Okay. What do you I should do then?"

Link said nothing for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Prepare yourself. Think ahead. Think of how you want to rule and make it so. Think of how you want others to see you as more than just a gem. Think of what you want from the people. Think of how you want people to respect you and follow your commands. Think of what you want for the kingdom. Then, think of ways to do it."

Zelda stared at him quietly. Her eyes searching his features as her mind began to think on what he said. "I want people to respect me. I want the men of the Guard to be loyal to me. I want my people to be happy and for them to see me as their gracious queen. I want to rule with kindness and fairness but be harsh when needed. I want people to stop looking at me as something to use. I want my kingdom to prosper and grow like my father is doing for it. I want to start the Golden Age." Her head was held high when she finished her statement. Her voice filled with righteous conviction.

Link only nodded and continued to scan the area for possible trouble. He took note of who each of the guards were talking to. He saw the different servants and took note of faces and clothing and who associated with who.

"Okay, Link. I know what I want, and you're going to help me get it."

"Okay. How?"

"First, the Guard. How do they view you?"

"Some see me with envy and jealously. Most fear me. Others just look right through me. Some look at me with awe. The few who have seen me fight."

"Good. That's a start. Who here sees you with awe. They must be young like us."

"There are three. Julian, Casper, and Gertu."

"How do they view me?"

"With awe as well. They see you as some unreachable goal."

Zelda smiled. "Good. Go gather them up, Link. Do it in a commanding way."

Link looked at her and nodded. He trotted off quickly. She watched him go to each of the guards and point in her direction. His own eyes barely left her spot. Soon Link was back followed by the three guards. Upon reaching her they all bowed as best they could in their saddles.

"Your, Grace." They all said in unison.

"Hello, gentlemen. I have called you all to me for just one reason and one reason only. I'm expanding my Honor Guard."

The three of them looked at her in confusion. She sighed. "I have picked you three to become apart of my new Honor Guard. Is that clear?"

The three guards all looked on her in shock and awe. The all nodded stammering their appreciation.

She held-up her hand to silence them. "Link will be the captain of my honor guard and you three shall report and be directly under him. Is that clear?"

They all nodded, shock still showing in their faces.

"Good. Now, here is how this will work. You will only listen to my and Link's commands. You are hereby no longer part of the Royal Guard. The only one who can counter my orders is my father. Clear?" They swallowed, but nodded. They were beginning to see the ramifications of this. "Excellent. Right now you have been trained by lesser people. Therefore, if you are to be part of my Honor Guard you must become better swordsmen. Starting tonight Link will personally put you through a series of drills. Until that time your are still to take orders from Captain Craigen. When Link comes for you is when you will officially become part of my Honor guard. Clear?"

"Yes, your Grace." The three said again in unison.

"Good. Now return to your posts." They once more bowed to her and trotted off. "Link, was that a good decision? How did they take it?"

"They are still in shock at being chosen and being in your presence. It was a wise idea to get their loyalty, but they are just three among hundreds."

"Very true."

"One guard at a time?"

"Oh no. This is just one way of getting their loyalties. Having some among them who would defend my honor. Now, tell me whom here has been having troubles as of late that I can help them with?"

Link looked around and slowly went into detail of things he had noticed and overheard. The rest of the day past and soon night had come and the caravan staked out camp. The guards took up their posts around the large central tent where Princess Zelda lay down to sleep for the evening. In the coming months she had much to do.


	4. Chapter Three: Testing the Waters

A/N: Once again, thank-you. Thank-you all for reading this and hopefully deriving some enjoyment from it. I'll admit, I experienced something called 'fun' while writing it. I would like especially thank Zairos for being the first to review my fic. For some reason, I thought it was touching. For those that haven't review, thank-you for reading this, knowing people are liking it is touching in its own way. So cheers!

Cheers to those who lay in wait!

Cheers to those who take the bait!

Cheers for those who just can't wait!

And cheers for those who just love being late!

Have a good weekend.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend **

**Chapter Three: Testing the Waters**

Five months had passed since the Heir had visited the new castle. Five months into her preparations to become the queen she dreamed to be. All throughout Hyrule the changes continued at a startling pace. Negotiations with the Gorons had been completed and already the second wave of Goron laborers was at the Golden Castle helping speed-up construction. Their attunement to rock and the stone helped them to know where weak points existed, and they took measures to strengthen parts of the existing structure. To the south of Death Mountain, where the Gorons hail from, talks with the fish people the Zoras was completed. In exchange for wrought steel they would send representatives to the villas, existing to the south of Hyrule Field, and help the locals irrigate and find better sources of water for their crops. The King had plans for the food that was pouring out of that fertile belt of land.

To the west and north of the villas lay the entrance to the vast desert surrounded completely by high rock faces. The place where the gerudo made their home. Their the king went personally to talk to the King of the Gerudos. The only male among a race of females. One was born every hundred years to lead them, and they were completely sworn to him. In exchange for a female contingent to fight along side the Guard and for the King to be able to send his troops to the desert to help harden and train them; King Oberon allotted a part of Hyrule Field to be given to the gerudos. He also agreed to ship them food stuffs, compliments of the crown, once a week from the villas.

With these new agreements in action the King saw his dream beginning to once more take off. As to the once apparent revolts. The leaders had been punished as seen fit by the newly posted Royal Law. Each law was written out and posted at every village, town, farmstead and so forth for all to know. Once, every week for the past three months the laws were read aloud at each place by a guard so everyone knew by heart what was law and what the punishment was for breaking it.

Back at the castle the Heir's Honor Guard and expanded to include twenty young, eager guardsmen. When the various captains complained to the King he saw fit to address his daughter about the situation. He found her in a small cordoned off section of the courtyard. She stood there leaning against a railing looking down upon a grassy area. Oberon came-up behind her and watched in fascination at the scene before them. It involved twenty guardsmen all stripped to the waist. They were arrayed in rows and he watched them move quickly and efficiently, mimicking the movements of the Heir's shadow, Link.

"Is this what you do in your spare time now, dumpling? Watch half-naked men move about?" The King spoke deeply.

Princess Zelda turned to him slowly. It took much of her will power not to blush at the statement. "No. Its just for one hour everyday my shadow needs to keep his skills honed. I decided he could do it here. I also decided if my Honor Guard is to guard me then they had better be better at guarding."

The King nodded in understanding. "And who else to teach them than the best swordsman we have?"

Princess Zelda nodded proudly. "No one's beat him, yet."

The King chuckled. "How very true. Except he's not the best. You only think that because he's beaten all those ambitious challengers. He's not yet gone up against a swordmaster."

Zelda only smiled, then called out to her Honor Guard. "Halt." The men froze and came into attention facing her. "Link. Show my father your skills at a blade."

Link bowed before walking towards his gear and grabbing his sword. "Just watch father." The king did watch carefully as Link launched into a series of rolls, attacks, lunges, blocks, and ripostes. It was as if he was battling an invisible opponent. A few minutes passed and his speed picked-up. He was completely silent throughout the exercises. When he thought he had showed-off enough he stopped and bowed to the Heir and King. He then started barking out orders once more to his men.

"Now you see why I think he is the best. I've seen the swordmasters dueling in their tournaments. But none have ever gone as fast as Link.

King Oberon nodded slowly. "That was impressive I have to admit. I always forget his skills for some reason. Even though all I have to do is think back to that day four and half years ago. A child defeated five of my best guards. A child. I thought to myself, if he can defeat that many with ease then he's all you need as a guard. I never stopped to think he would only get better with time."

Zelda smiled proudly. "He makes a wonderful shadow. It's always comforting to know that he's there to save me."

The king gave her a strange look. "Do remember that he is common born."

Zelda whipped her head in her father's direction. "You don't mean to think I'm going to one day marry him, do you?" Shock evident in her voice.

The king smiled. "From your reaction? No. But I had to make sure."

Zelda only nodded. "So why come here and not summon me to your throne?"

The King smiled proudly at her noticing that. "Because I have come here unofficially as both king and father."

"Oh really? Would it have anything to do about some inquiring captains?" She gave her father a secretive smile.

He nodded and smiled himself. "Yes, that is one reason. They are of course demanding their guards back. Not out of ability but of pride. Only a few have actually come forward. Most realize you are the Heir and as such know your commands are law. Others don't like to recognize that fact. So they came to me knowing better than to confront you with Link around. Ever since Rolan was nearly killed he's put a little fear into them."

"So father, what will you do? Undercut my authority and have me disperse the only ones of the guard who are loyal to me to make your captains happy? Or will you make them angry with me and you by allowing me to keep them?"

Oberon pursed his lips. "Put that way I have a hard decision to make. What would you have me do?" He stared at her intently.

She shrugged. "Simple. Tell me to stop undercutting their authority with the guard and have me formally apologize. Which means no more taking their guards. Which, by the way I am happy with since all I wanted were twenty of them. Then, of course explain to them that I am the Heir and that I saw fit to have my own guard separate from them for sakes of security reasons, and that is something that they shouldn't question. That way their pride is mended and they see me as more than just a gem."

Oberon slowly nodded. "That's exactly what I was planning."

Princess Zelda smiled. "Anything else father?"

"Yes, in fact there was. I would also like to tell you how proud I am of you for organizing the food drive here in town and in Kakariko. It means a lot to folks who can't afford their own."

"I know. We had all the extra food from the kitchens going to the waste, so I decided to put it to better use."

The King let silence reign for a few minutes as they listened to Link bark out more commands.

"Go ahead and say it father. This was the part you aren't going to be a king about, right?"

He nodded his head slowly. "We need to discuss your marriage arrangements."

Zelda went stiff, her eyes frozen on Link's moving form. "What about them?"

"In two years you will woman, and of the marrying age. I would like to see our line secured before my death. I would like to see you married and happy."

Zelda didn't speak for a few moments carefully considering her next few words. She wished Link were here to sign her suggestions. Her father was a lot more cunning than she gave him credit for. Timing this question when Link wasn't around. Be brave and be strong. "Who do you think will make a good suitor for me then father?"

Oberon looked his daughter over carefully and watched as her whole form relaxed. "There are many suitable ones. And remember a marriage doesn't always come with love. Sometimes it something to use to help cement relations."

She turned to her father. "Who did you have in mind?"

"The first would be the King of the Gerudos to cement our relationship with them. He has expressed interest in a union with you."

Zelda balked at the idea. "He would sleep with dozens of women and then come to my bed and help me sire a child? No."

Oberon nodded. "I thought as much. However, there is someone much more suitable I believe. It would a good choice to. He's strong of will and of mind. Plus, with him by your side you would have the Guard cemented to you as well."

Once more Zelda balked. "Trent! He is _too_ strong willed and wants too much power. If I marry him he will try and dominate me and my rule. A power struggle will most likely ensue and he will have the Guard at his back and I will have the livery at mine. That would be a horrible mistake!"

Oberon was the one who balked now. Shock entering his eyes and red his cheeks. "He is not that power hungry. To keep him in line all you need is to throw him an occasional bone. It keeps him satisfied and loyal. He is not that hard a person to control."

Zelda slitted her eyes. "I see you haven't heard then what happened? Surprising as how bad castle gossip can get."

Oberon tensed and his nostrils flared. "What happened?" His asked his voice getting terribly deep.

It didn't phase Zelda. She went out with righteous fury. "He tried to have his way with me is what happened! He got some fool notion in his head I was burning with desire for him. He walked up to me and Link and asked my shadow to see my Honor Guard fully assembled. So assuming he would guard me in Link's stead I sent my shadow off to gather my guards. When Link came back he found _your_Captain of the Guard pawing all over me. It took me three times to order Link not to kill him. Didn't you wonder where Trent got that cut across his face?"

With every word uttered the King's face grew darker and darker. His fist was clenched so hard droplets of blood were seeping from it. "I'll take care of this." The King uttered before stalking off raging for his own guards to follow him. Zelda watched him go with a quiet smile on her face. Her father may be more cunning than she thought, but she was better. She turned her attention back towards Link.

Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and standing in front of her after ending the training session and sending the Honor Guard off on errands. Checking on certain things and making arrangements. Link stood by her side waiting for her to speak first.

"Well, my shadow I take it you read our lips?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry for having to keep you in the dark like that, but your rage had to be genuine or that servant who saw it may not have believed what was happening. So tell me your thoughts."

"Trent was a problem. You took care of him. If not by the most honest of methods."

"I feel bad, but I did learn a lot. I learned just how powerful gossip and rumor among the society and the servants can be. Do you disapprove?"

"No. You did what you had to do. The loyalty of the Guard had grown too strong in Trent. He had to be removed. Your father was blinded by an old friendship with him. Otherwise he would have seen it, too."

Zelda sighed. "What of Duke Hersh and his plans for me? Have they gotten worse?"

Link nodded. "They have."

"And Lord Bucom?"

"His wishes haven't changed. Nor has he acted upon them."

"And Belar has not either?"

Link shook his head. "Captain Muion will now too busy vying to become the next Captain of the Guard to worry about. It will be months before there will be another one."

Zelda shook her head in annoyance. "Must all these people include me in their plans, it gets so tedious. Advise me." She commanded.

"Use their plans against them. Or use them and their plans. Each person in society wishes to curry favor with you in order to get to the king. Some wish their rivals gone. Or discredited. Or both. Some just want to climb to the top of the social ladder. But they all have schemes and dreams."

Zelda nodded mulling over his words carefully. "During the next ball I want some of my Honor Guard to attend. I want them to read the society's lips and find out what people are talking about. I need more information. Have you yet met with five of the secret guards?"

Link shook his head. "Not as of yet. Would you wish them in the next ball as well?"

Zelda nodded. "I want them to help guard it as regular guards. Also, I want at least thirty secret guards among the Guard. I don't want things to happen within this castle without me knowing about it. This includes making one of my father's own guard a secret guard. Do you think it could be done?"

Link mulled the idea over in his mind. "There are twenty-five in all. He has at least ten with him at all times. I think one or two may be able to switch loyalties with Trent gone."

"Good." She nodded. "See what you can do. Now lets go and get some food. I'm thinking about making another trip to the Golden Castle. It's time I met with these Gorons, these giant rock people."

The two slowly walked off.


	5. Chapter Four: A Shadow's Doubts

A/N: Well, here we read once more. Well, you read what I write, and I read what I write. But then whose the writer? Am I only a reader to what I write and thus no a writer at all. Or maybe its both. I read what I write as you read what I write and let what I read write these scenes into your mind. Make sense? If not, its okay because I have very little sense. If it did make sense, would you mind helping me make sense of other part of my mind, eh? Once again, thank you for your time, it means a lot. Read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

The Eternal Legend 

Chapter Four: A Shadows' Doubts

Four months had now passed. The kingdom was still seeing changes being brought across the breadth of the Hyrule. The King issued a proclamation some two months ago defining exactly where the borders of the kingdom lay. On each road leading into the kingdom a sign was posted welcoming all into the Golden Realm of Hyrule. As such, all residents were here after to pay a weekly tax to the Crown. It was said that it was a trade for safety and protection. There were many uprisings throughout the kingdom in response. For generations people had only paid a small tax to the crown, four times a year. Now, in outrage they rebelled. For two months battles raged across the plains and in the hills. From shimmering Lake Hylia to the foothills of Death Mountain. The original ringleaders by now had been taken out. But resentment was still present, and through it bands of raiders roamed the plains attacking guards, merchants, and other envoys. The Guard was stretched to their limits trying to protect all that was happening in the kingdom. Captain Muion had been named Trent's successor a month ago. His task, see to the collection of the taxes and the safety of the once peaceful kingdom. His solution was to hire and train more guardsmen, and to retrain the Guard as well. His own vision was to see that the Guard would strike fear in to all who saw them.

"I was such a fool getting rid of Trent so soon." Princess Zelda said aloud to her shadow. She was seated on a bench within a small chamber of the castle. Beside her was Link, ever watching around the small chamber and occasionally glancing out the window. "If I had waited another few months those riots would have been quelled as soon as they had started. If anything besides power hungry Trent was good at keeping the peace." Link made no response, only listened. Zelda sat there stewing in her own mind, replaying the last few months in her head. She herself had made progress, but things seemed to be on the verge of falling apart.

"What's happening to my kingdom, Link?" She asked with her voice sounding weary.

"Your father is pushing too hard. He wants things to move too quickly, thus he ran out of funds. The logical step was to tax the people more than just four times a year."

"He's being too ambitious?"

Link nodded.

"Tell me what else you think the problem is. Can growth really cause this much strife?"

"It can when you push. The king does not have the support of the people. Also, he has surrounded himself with very capable people, but they are all too ambitious. An ambition he himself started."

Zelda lowered her head. "He did it all for me. So I would become queen to a mighty and powerful kingdom. Hyrule's Golden Age." She said on the verge of tears.

Link glanced her way and decided to speak freely. "He is not doing it all for you. He is doing it all for himself. He wants to shape this kingdom to fit his vision. A vision he thought of. The only thing he wants for you is to inherit and continue his vision."

Zelda wiped her eyes and looked-up nodding in understanding. "Do you think he'll succeed? Or will he break this kingdom apart trying?"

Link tilted his head in thought. "I don't know. If he pushes too hard the people will rebel if they rally behind a strong leader. There are more of them than us. He may actually subdue the people to his vision and he may succeed. No one can predict the future."

Zelda nodded solemnly trying to compose herself. "I won't let him destroy my kingdom just for some stupid dream." She spoke, anger entering her tone. "Tell me about the reports of these Sheikah. What has my father been having them do?"

"They are his scouts and ears to what is happening around the kingdom. He sent them to find the people who have started the riots. He sends them to gather information about a certain topic. They keep him informed."

Zelda nodded slowly. "Why?"

Link shook his head. "I don't know. Only one ever reports to the king. He is called Quiri. You have seen him many times. He wears long purple robes and hides his face from all save for in the king's presence. He seems to be the liaison between the sheikah and your father."

Zelda nodded, cupping her chin in concentration. "Call for five of my Honor Guard to come and guard me. I want you to seek out this Quiri and tell him I have asked for an audience. Please, tell him I would value discretion."

Link nodded his understanding. He stepped out of the room and exchanged words with the Honor Guard posted outside the room. Within ten minutes five were standing at attention. Link motioned for two to enter the small chamber and guard the Princess while the other three stood outside the door. That done he went upon his way. He walked the corridors quietly as people just passed their eyes over him. To the lower levels of the kitchen he went in search of Quiri's quarters. Before daring to knock he made sure no one was looking. He rapt on the door three times and waited for a response.

"Please, enter." Came a voice.

Link entered a small chamber sparsely furnished and lite by a single candle. Sitting on the narrow bed was Quiri, his legs crossed and his hands at his side. He was dressed oddly with loose clothing dyed a deep purple to conflict with his dull white hair and red eyes. "Ah, how ironic. The shadow of the Heir has come to visit the shadow of the King." He smiled.

"Princess Zelda requests your presence. She asks for you to use discretion."

The sheikah only chuckled. "I was wondering when she would get around to employing me into her services."

Link's only response was to stare blankly at him.

Quiri returned his gaze, studying him. "You don't speak much, but you see more than most."

Link still waited patiently.

"Tell the Heir I will meet her in her chambers at dusk tonight. Tell her to leave her window unlocked for me."

Link nodded before he left.

Dusk soon came and found both Link and the Heir waiting in her chambers. Her window was thrown wide open to the chill air outside. Link's eyes never left the window. There was suddenly a cracking sound and a flash of blinding light in the window. When it passed there stood Quiri in her room and Link directly in front of the Heir with his sword drawn. He waited for Zelda to tell him to stand at ease.

Quiri only smiled mysteriously. He bowed to the Heir before speaking. "Such a loyal dog you have guarding you. Does he keep you warm at night, as well?" He said in a sing-song tone.

Zelda's cheeks flared. "No he does not." She spat out. "And I'd expect a little more respect from you, sheikah."

Quiri only chuckled. "Child you do not understand. I am not swore to you. I am sworn to your father. Sworn to both protect and serve him. Not his offspring."

Link's eyes narrowed and his hands tensed. "How dare you insult me that way." Zelda shot back, becoming riled by his tone. "I am the Heir."

Quiri shook his head. "I had feared the reports weren't true, but you're as stuck-up as they come."

Zelda's hands clenched at his sides and she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I demand your respect. I deserve it." She stood-up and leveled her eyes at his.

Quiri began nodding his head eyeing her up and down. "Maybe there is more to you than I thought at first."

It was now Zelda's time to smile. "You think I don't know what your race of shadow people is up to? Do you think me completely without knowledge?"

Quiri's smile slowly faded. "I know you have eyes throughout the castle. I know you've been behind some rather interesting developments among the society. I know for a fact that you're much more cunning than your father will ever suspect. The only thing about you I do not know, is how? A year ago you were content in your own little world. Then suddenly you began manipulating the people around you."

Zelda's smile broadened. "Why does my father not know of all this? Certainly you've been having me watched?"

Quiri's eyes narrowed. "Clever. Very clever. Since this young lapdog of yours took over your guard it has been increasingly difficult to use our standard spying measures against you. We don't why, but be grateful you have him at your side. Now what is it that you wish of me."

Zelda shook her head. "First tell me why don't I have a sheikah guardian? Sworn to protect and serve me?"

Quiri's eye went wide. He hesitated before speaking. "How do you know of that?"

Zelda laughed. "Do you think I only get information by eaves dropping. I ask people things. I asked my father who and what the sheikah were. He was most forthcoming in telling me many things of your race. The one I liked best is where your whole race are guardians to the Royal Family. And as such each member must have their own personal guardian. So I ask again, where is mine?"

Quiri suddenly laughed out loud. "Interesting. Very interesting. Maybe one day you will make a good queen. As to your question, because you don't need one. Up until four years ago you did have a guardian watching over and protecting you. When this boy," He spoke indicating towards Link, "stepped-up and beat your guard we could no longer watch over you without revealing ourselves to you. When we told your father he nearly had the boy killed. We convinced him otherwise. We saw something in this shadow of yours. Thus, we deigned him your guardian. We saw that as long as he was by your side he could protect as well as we could. As to your old guardian; he passed away a few years ago."

Zelda cocked her head and looked at Link, wondering what exactly it was about him that separated him from everyone else. She was beginning to suspect he was more special than he let on or even knew. She turned her attentions back towards the sheikah. "Okay. Now that we understand each other I must speak with your leaders. Also, I would like my own personal guardian."

Quiri shook his head. "But, you do not need one as long as you have your shadow."

Zelda smiled. "You function more to my father than just his guardian. I would require similar things from my own guardian."

Quiri nodded slowly. "I will arrange a meeting with the Elders. And after this night they will be very eager to meet you."

"I would hope so. And will you do me a personal favor?"

Quiri nodded. "Anything, your Grace."

"Inform your elders how you first treated me and what you said to disrespect me."

Quiri gulped. "I shall, your Grace."

Zelda nodded regally. "You are free to go."

With that Quiri bowed and was out in the window in a burst of speed.

* * *

Two weeks passed slowly for the Heir. Her patience was beginning to wear thin as to whether or not Quiri had kept his word. Her question was answered soon that night as she retired to her private chamber. She entered trailed by two of her Honor Guard. They were dressed in the standard Guard uniform, but they now had a new addition. Each wore tied around there waists a simple purple sash. 

She walked into the room and breathed a deep sigh. She looked over to her two guards. "Julian. Tomorrow I want you to stand guard while Link runs through the daily drills with the others and watch the society members closely. Read their lips and take note of Lord Bucom and Duke Hersh particularly. I would wish to know who they speak with and what they speak of. Is that clear?"

Julian nodded.

"Casper, you job tomorrow is to meet with Giles of the Secret Guard and learn what he has learned of my father's next big plan. I hope to prevent any more riots from breaking out across this kingdom because of his own stupidity."

Casper nodded. Zelda made her way to her mirror stand and slowly began to undo her hair. She was waiting for Link's return so he could report on the happenings of the Golden Castle's construction. And whether or not it were of her father's plan to have paved roads stretching from it. If it were true her goron friends would know of it. She assumed her father would want them to begin constructing it. She hoped he had enough sense to wait for the revolts to die down.

She heard a rapping sound against her door. Three knocks then two, then finally three more. Link. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and Link walked into the room. And as he did he ordered the two guards off duty. They saluted him and walked out shutting the door behind them. Link himself walked forward as Zelda motioned him to. "Okay, what have you..." She was instantly cut off as Link approached. As he drew near they heard grunting echoing through the room. For seconds it sounded as if someone were in pain. Then they heard a tearing sound. Zelda and Link whipped their heads about and finally their eyes fell upon three figures slowly emerging from a shadow cast against the wall.

Link's greatsword was instantly drawn as he shoved Zelda behind him. He waited tensed as the three figures composed themselves. They stood tall and proud. Each was adorned with deep purple robes. Each of their eyes was a different shade of red and each of their hair was a different shade of white. They all still had young complexions, but signs of aging could be seen at the corners of their eyes.

"Who are you?" Demanded Princess Zelda, her tone strong and commanding.

The three figures composed themselves as best they could. The one in the center spoke first. "We are the Elders of the Sheikah you wished to speak with, Heir."

"Stand down, Link." He followed her command and sheathed his sword, but he didn't relax. Zelda stepped around him and looked at each of the sheikah intently. "What were you doing a moment ago? Spying on me? Where did you come from?"

Three passed long looks at one another before the one in the center spoke. "We were observing you first. Trying to understand who you had become. We were as well waiting for your shadow's return to observe him as well. As to where we came from. We came from that shadow there." He pointed to the one behind him.

Zelda looked at him peculiarly. "You can hide in shadows?"

He nodded. "Yes we can. That is, we can as long as your shadow does not get too close to us. We doubted what your original guardian had said about being in the boy's presence. I see though that all he that told us was truth." The three sheikah regarded Link with some curiosity.

"Okay. So you can hide in shadows. That's how you spy for my father."

"We can do much more than just hide in shadows."

Zelda nodded. "What else can you do?"

The center one slowly shook his head. "There will be time enough for explanation later. First, let us begin with introduction. I am Tulo. This is Maric and this is Rega. Together we three have come at your request, your Grace." The three bowed in unison.

Zelda nodded, acknowledging their respect with her own, as she had been taught to do.

"Now then, Heir, why is it that you have summoned us?"

"I wish to discuss with you my father's vision." The three Elders only nodded. Zelda sighed. "What do you think of his vision?"

Tulo spoke first. "It is a grand and noble vision, one worth much sacrifice."

Zelda only nodded. "I see. Now tell me what you think of _how_ he is accomplishing this grand and noble vision." The three elders sighed. Zelda quickly spoke. "I see then you do not wish to discuss it with me?"

Rega spoke. "It is not that we do not wish to discuss it. It is we are feeling something very odd in the air. Something bordering on betrayal. It seems to be coming from you."

Zelda's eyes went wide with shock. "What?"

Maric brought his hands together. "Child, we of the sheikah are more sensitive to certain things than are hylians. Emotions and intents and the nature's of people are among some of these things. We are feeling from you something that borders a betrayal of your father."

Zelda slowly nodded. "You are right. I am planning something close to betrayal with my father. Fear not, though. It involves nothing of taking his life or of seeing myself on the throne until it is my time."

The elders showed no reaction to her statement. Tulo spoke. "I believe it best if you would share your plans for us with us then, if it is our services you want."

Zelda nodded. "Very well. If you can sense people's moods and intents then you can already sense the kind of people my father has surrounded himself with. Am I right?" They nodded. "Good. This also means that you can sense the air of the kingdom. The discontent my people are feeling because of my father's vision. He has made numerous harsh decisions that are pushing them into revolt. I fear that him trying to achieve his dream he will tear my kingdom apart. I do not want this. What I am trying to do now is keep this kingdom together. To let survive his dream and his reign until I can ascend the throne."

The three sheikahs passed looks among themselves that spoke volumes. They nodded to each other in apparent agreement. Tulo spoke for them all. "We have had the same fears, your Grace. We have seen and felt all of this and more."

"And you have done nothing to help?"

Tulo held up his hand shaking his head. "We have done what we can. Advised him where we saw. We have helped to keep the peace among the people, but we can only do so much."

"What do you mean? Are you limited in what you can do? I just saw you come from a shadow."

Tulo smiled at her exasperation. "Child, let me explain first what we the sheikah are. We are Watchers of History. Keepers of Time. Guardians of spirits and guardians of the Royal Family. We only protect and watch things unfold. We cannot interfere directly on our own accord. It is one of our basic precepts. 'To not interfere with knowledge of what is right, when no one can know what is right.'"

"So you have the power to change things, but you don't have the right to."

Tulo nodded gravely. "Thus, we only watch and record and provide what service to the royal family we can."

Zelda cocked her head to the side. "So if my father ordered the killing of a rebel leader, you would do it?"

Tulo nodded.

"I see how it works now. Would you be willing to serve me as you have served my father?"

The three looked at one another carefully and waited several minutes before answering. Finally, Rega spoke-up. "It has been done in the past where one family member has asked for certain things, but we have a feeling you would be asking much from us. You may not realize it, but your just as ambitious as you father."

Zelda only nodded. "I know. But there is one difference. I'm not going to make his mistakes. And you are correct. I am going to ask much of you. The first of which is to not let my father know of any help you are giving me. If he learns that I am usurping his authority things may get out of hand."

Tulo nodded. "You speak much wisdom for one so young, now tell us what you would wish done."

Zelda then looked to Link. She looked back towards the three elders. "I do not know what is happening outside this castle. In this castle I know what everyone does and what everyone says. I would like something similar out in the rest of the kingdom. A network of spies if you will. That way I can know how to act and who it will effect. Is this possible?"

The elders nodded.

"I figured my father had something like that already set-up. Though, I would wish information about the other races as well. What they are capable of. Who they dislike, who they like and what they want from my father's vision. I would also like to make connections with people of each race. I assume you would be able to set-up meetings and correspondences. Help me acquaint myself with them and who to acquaint with?"

The elders again nodded, waiting for her to finish.

"I would also like to use you has a messenger service. That way I know my letters and plans won't get into anyone's hands. I would also like to know what you as individuals are capable of. It seems you know magic. Would it be possible for me to learn some of these skills?"

The elders once more exchanged looks. "It would be possible."

Zelda smiled. "And of course, one last thing. I would require four guardians to be with me and serve me directly; separate from my father's will."

The elders again exchanged glances. For a few moments they looked at each other intently. Finally, Rega spoke. "All this and more can be achieved. As to the four guardians, we sense you have specifications in mind?"

Zelda nodded. "I do. One of them I want to be both a mentor and teacher to me. Something of an adviser as well, yet able to protect me from things Link cannot. They must be wise enough and worldly enough to understand what is happening in this kingdom."

The elders nodded. "And the last three?"

"I want them to be sorcerers. Able to wield magic and best many men at once. Able to say cut a path through the guards if ever the need arise. People young and full of energy. They must be able to carry my voice to far off places and be liaisons between me and the rest of the sheikah race. They as well must have multiple talents in such cases I need other skills to assist me." She waited for their response.

Tulo smiled warmly at her. "I see you still have a child's imagination. Yet, you speak with the voice of a woman."

The comment irritated Princess Zelda. "I guess you don't have anyone like that?"

Rega chuckled. "In fact we have three very likely candidates in mind. All they need is focus in their lives and it appears you will give it to them."

Zelda nodded, very pleased with herself. "That should do it then." She said nodding her head.

"If there be nothing else, we shall take leave of you and make the proper arrangements, your Grace." They bowed to her. And one by one made their way to the window. Unlatching it they made their way out. The Heir rushed to the window ledge to look out it, but they were already gone.


	6. Chapter Five: Meetings in the Night

A/N: Somewhere in the night their howls can be heard. Its nocturnal echoes sending shivers of fear down a wanderer's spine. He grips his loose clothing closer to his body, hoping the heat would dispel the cold fear gripping his heart. He is wrong. The howls are getting closer! Soon they'll feast upon him. Run! The Friday Shoppers are upon you!!! Glad I worked today instead of mingling with all the shoppers on black friday. No matter how much money I'd save, it'd not be worth it.

Oh, slight trivia question. To me the answer is common knowledge...I'm wondering if its the same for others. Who was the father of fantasy, and when did he first publish his works?

Everyone...stay stuffed with leftovers and save none but for yourself! Thank-you again for taking the time to read this...it is appreciated. Have a good one.

--byl,out.

* * *

The Eternal Legend 

Chapter Five: Meetings in the Night

Two weeks passed before Princess Zelda was once more was contacted by the sheikah. She found in her room a simple note saying to meet at Link's training ground at midnight that eve. With much excitement she gathered up her things and sent Casper to fetch Link. Within minutes he returned. She told him to make the arrangements for the encounter. She wanted her secret guards to be the ones patrolling the courtyard. She wanted him by her side as well.

Soon night fell and the Heir and Link made their way to his training grounds. The area was sparsely lite by oil lamps. As the Heir made her way down the stairs to the patch of grass she beheld four figures in front of her. Three were youths. Some years older than herself. Likewise they shared common facial features. She assumed them to be brothers. Standing alongside them was a woman of what seemed a youthful appearance, but at the corners of her eyes she had the same signs of aging that the elders had. She herself was garbed in a purple robe. She had stark white hair and ruby red eyes.

The three brothers were ostentatiously dressed. One wore a blue cloak covering his purple attire. One wore a red cloak covering his own clothing, and the last a gold cloak. They all shared the same features of white hair. Yet, each of their eyes matched their cloaks. As well each held a long staff in their hands, topped with an orb the color of their eyes. Upon getting closer to them they all went to one knee before her.

"To you we pledge our lives and to you we pledge our services. If anything you ask of us can be done we shall do it. To you we offer our blood spilt before your own."

Zelda was taken aback. The only words she could think of was to say 'rise'. They did and waited for further instructions. "Well, I guess thank you for pledging yourselves to me, I first expected you to tell me your namesakes."

The woman smiled. "My name is Sable. I was chosen to be your mentor."

Zelda nodded and turned her attentions to the three brothers. "I assume you three are to be the sorcerers I asked for?" She asked quirking her head to the side.

"That we are. My name is Shawn," Spoke the one wearing a blue cloak. "This is Chan," He indicated to the one wearing a red cloak. "And this young fellow is our very immature brother Cory." He indicated to the one wearing the yellow cloak.

Cory narrowed his eyes at his brother but remained silent.

"I see."

"Now, you told the elders you wanted sorcerers, right?"

"I did."

"Well, we're more elementalists instead. We're hoping that's good enough." Shawn spoke hefting his staff.

Zelda looked perplexed. "Explain, please."

Chan spoke before his older brother could. "Well, each of us was born with a certain talent, or affinity to an element. And so, we can manipulate and create that element from our staffs here. Mine is fire..."

Shawn interrupted his brother. "My own is ice."

Cory spoke next. "And mine is lightening. The most lethal of us three." Shawn grunted in response. "You'll notice they don't argue the point." He grinned.

Chan broke into the conversation next. "He may be right, but he still has a bunch more to learn. Such as finesse, you know fine control. Not just pointing and blasting."

Cory gave his brother an evil stare. "You want to go at it again? I think it'd be fun to see." Cory raised his staff angrily.

"Enough." Shawn called his tone had gotten very serious. "There will be no such displays here in front the Heir or anywhere on these grounds. Besides, you both know your magics can't affect one another. No matter how hard you try." He directed his last statement at Cory.

Cory and Chan looked at one another abashed. They then turned towards Princess Zelda and once more went to one knee and asked for her forgiveness.

She gave the three brothers a very strange look before giving them her forgiveness. She then nodded to herself. "Thank-you for the introductions. I, of course, you know as the Heir of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. At my side here is my ever present companion, shadow, and friend, Link." Link made no motions. "Now let me explain the situation to you. My father is tearing this kingdom apart. He'll break it trying to fulfill his vision. I want his dream to come to pass but not at the sake of my kingdom. This is where you four step-in. Much of the past few months I have been trying many things to keep the peace. Selecting kinder guard captains to go out into the fields and not be so harsh at the Golden Castle. Donating to the poor residents of Hyrule Market Town. Doing much the same to farmsteads who cannot afford food because their sons went off to either join the Guard or help build the Golden Castle.

"I've set-up a network of spies within the castle itself to keep me informed as to what most of the people are up to. Already I've taken care of several future threats my father was too blind to see. Yet, he plows forward with his goal, pushing the people too far. You three brothers will be my liaisons to the information your network has access to. The elders have told me they will send more informants to the other races to help me get to know them better. This information is to be relayed through the three of you to my shadow Link."

The three brothers looked on in some apparent dismay at the situation they now found themselves in. Sable raised her eyebrows only in response.

"Link, tell them what you have set-up and what functions you do, please. Then explain our plans."

He nodded. "I am foremost her protector. I have retrained twenty guards who are completely loyal to her. They are the eyes and ears of the castle. They are also instruments, at times, in her plans. I have also set-up thirty secret guard who show their allegiances elsewhere when they lie with her. They are the rest of the eyes and ears of the castle. Among the Guard there are seven captains loyal to her. They as we speak are out among the kingdom doing her wishes as best they can. These are key people she must be in contact with. She as well has Gaurun, a goron down by the castle construction in charge of the goron teams working there."

"Right now the Guard holds their allegiance in an awkward position. Most were loyal to Captain Trent, before his execution. With him gone the Guard has been disorganized and seemingly lost. That is why the revolts took so long to quell. Now, though, a new Captain of the Guard has been chosen. Some of the captains distrust him and his methods, most though will eventually look to him. The new recruits coming in are being put under heavy training by the gerudo out in the desert. It seems Muion wants a force strong enough to put fear into the minds of the people. These new recruits unfortunately are being trained to obey the chain of command. This mean they will to orders of their captains over the King's words."

"This could be a problem in the future if he were to try and take power. Say, by wedding the Heir and killing the King. That is why you three will be positioned in the castle. You are her escape route if this ever comes to pass. I can do my best, but it would seem your skills are more suited to cutting a path to freedom."

"With that in mind, other precautions against Muion will be set-up. However, for now a larger problem is imminent. The King has put into motions a dangerous plan. He has hired several bands of mercenaries to strike at the villas to the south. In the Belt of Hyrule. They will ravage and rampage until he sends his newly trained guard to exterminate them. This act shows the people that the new guard are both needed and should be feared. It will also make the people more amiable to paying the new taxes. We cannot stop the plan, but we can cushion the blow.'

"The key to helping them lies in the gerudo. Specifically, their High Cheiftess Sahoori, second only to their King. She has expressed wishes to meet with the Heir. We believe that she could organize a contingent of gerudo to go out and eliminate the mercenaries before too much harm is done. The second key to stopping any further plans of this nature will lie with the villas themselves. We believe that a secret militant force could be trained within the villas. A force that only meets regularly to train and practice and could if necessary band together to form a quick army to defend the fields. For this plan to go forward, a charismatic leader will have to be found.

Your job is to find such a person. He must be a capable leader, general, and fighter. He must be able to spark inspiration within people. When this person is found, he must be brought to the Heir and told his role. Told that he must help train the common laborers and craftsmen for battles. He will be given helpers from a few of the loyal captains and the sheikah. If things go well with Sahoori there will also be gerudos to aid in their training. Another point is that the people of the villas must understand who is it that is helping them. They must understand that it is Princess Zelda providing them with help in the case of another mercenary army attacking."

Link finally stopped and stepped back, watching the shocked faces appear on each of the sheikah. They all wore faces of shock, but Cory's was the only one whose mouth was gaping. Zelda only smiled. "You now see what it is exactly we're up against."

Sable nodded. "And I also see what made you snap of your little world. I'm surprised Quiri didn't see it sooner."

Zelda nodded. "Link was the one who opened my eyes and has been my adviser and confidente ever since. He is the first of my Circle."

Chan gave her an odd look. "Your what?"

Zelda chuckled. "Call it the fancies of a child if you will, but it is my private dream. When I ascend the throne I don't want to have to pick between power hungry dukes and bloodthirsty guardsmen to surround myself with like my father had to do. I want their to be a circle of people that I can trust completely with anything. People I would trust with my life. My circle will be of people able to lookout for each other and help me in attaining my own vision for this kingdom. Link was the first. Sable, you Shawn, Chan, and Cory are the next people to be welcomed into my circle."

Sable looked at Zelda strangely, cocking her head to the side and spoke. "And what exactly is your vision your highness?"

"My vision is of a kingdom where people will look upon the Golden Castle not as an oppressive symbol with dark guards coming from it, but will see it as a beckon of what can be accomplished. I want them to look up at it and know that there Queen is there to love, nurture, and protect. I want people to live a prosperous life filled with health, knowledge, and happiness."

"Wow." Chan said softly. "Your Grace, I'm gonna speak for my brothers and say I can't wait for that vision to come to pass. I almost saw it in my mind. Wow. Yeah, we'd be honored to become part of that dream and become part of your circle."

Zelda felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she still stood there regal. She shifted her gaze to Sable and waited for her reply.

Sable looked Zelda up and down and then stepped forward. She took the Heir's hand into her own. "Dear, when you spoke I saw that vision as clear as the sky. One day it will come true and I will be there with you when it does."

Zelda smiled softly before speaking. "Thank you, thank you all." Silence descended as they all looked from one another mulling over the new arrangement. Zelda's thoughts were now turning towards what to do next now that she had the resources before her. She was also anxious to know what magics she could learn from her new mentor. "Sable, will you please come with me. I am interested to learn what you have to teach me."

Her mentor nodded and the two began walking off. Zelda turned her head and spoke to Link. "Get acquainted with them Link and don't forget what I told you to do."

He nodded and waited for them for them to walked away before turning and addressing the brothers. "Your attire must change. And your appearances. The King must not become aware of you three. I believe brown hair and eyes would be best. As to your staffs, are they necessary for you to protect with?"

Chan spoke-up first. "They are focal points for us and amplify what we can do. They are also the weapons we have been trained to use. But," he smiled, "we have our ways of hiding. We wouldn't be very good spies if we all walked around looking like this." He was silent a moment before he motioned with his hand. He was now much shorter with tousled brown hair and eyes. He was dressed simply in servant's attire. And his long staff had disappeared. He smiled again. "See?"

Link nodded.

Shawn and Cory then followed their brother's example and as well shifted.

Link spoke. "Good. From here on out you three are to be Zelda's personal errands boys, as far as servants go. I think it best if you three as well become boys closer to the Heir's age." The three nodded and shifted again. Link continued. "You are as well to hide you identities from the Zelda's own Honor Guard and her secret guard. Sable herself will not need to hide. Zelda has already explained to the King her need for a Sheikah by her side.

"There is one last order for me to complete before we retire. You three are to be my friends."

The three brothers gave him peculiar looks. Shawn cleared his throat. "I'm sorry?"

"I was ordered to become friends with you."

Chan chuckled, Shawn smiled, and Cory laughed. "No problem, Link." Spoke Shawn.

Cory stifled a laugh and asked. "Do you know how to be friends?"

Link regarded him with a blank face. "I have not known a friend other than the Heir."

Cory nodded. "I see. Well, first we got to get to know each other. Tell us of yourself."

Link nodded. "I was born somewhere in the Hyrule City. My mother and father are unknown to me. A servant named Melia found me when I was a young. She raised me here in the castle with the King's blessing. When I was still young she died. The Head Cook told me she had gone away because of something that had happened in town. Later, I learned she had been murdered by thugs. From then I was raised in the kitchens.

"There I met the Heir and together we roamed the Castle hiding from her Guard. When the King became aware of this he took me aside and told me I was to train to become a swordsman. He said when I was ready I would become part of her guard. For years I was taught to fight. Eventually, my instructors noticed that the King no longer inquired about me and ceased training me.

"From there I trained myself. When I knew I was ready I informed the King. He told me to best her current guard to assume my role. I did. Since then, I have been guarding her. Recently, she has expanded my duties to include that of Captain of the Honor Guard, adviser, and strategist."

Shawn nodded, looking at Link carefully. "How old are you now Link?"

"I turn seventeen in three months."

Shawn regarded Link more carefully. "How old were you when you bested her guard, and how many were there?"

"Eleven and five."

Shock now appeared on all their faces. "Very well," Shawn spoke, "Link, I wish to fight you. Among my people it is a way of learning the nature of someone. That, and I am more than curious to see how well you fight. Do you accept?"

Link nodded and began walking off towards the middle of the courtyard. Once there, he unsheathed his sword. Shawn followed him, motioning with his hand. His staff appeared abruptly clasped in his grip. He bowed to Link who in return nodded.

Shawn slowly circled his arms tense. Link stood still, following the sheikah with his eyes. Shawn moved quickly and abruptly, swing low. Link leaped back avoiding the staff's reach. He landed, then suddenly launched himself into a roll forward. He came out of it swinging deftly and quickly. Shawn was instantly on the defensive, parrying and blocking; his feet moving quickly in tandem with his arms' movements. Links' slashes became more and more intense before the Sheikah gave a cry and leaped back. Shawn decided that close range would be a mistake.

He began to stab his staff forward, trying to go between Link's defenses. He failed as Link parried every thrust easily. Link tried to advance again, but Shawn moved to keep the distance between them. Shawn pulled his staff back quickly, Link stepped forward to close the gap. Shawn jumped to the side and back swinging his weapon in a high arc down on Link. Link brought his sword up and blocked. And as he did Shawn Moved. He was at the one end of his staff one moment and the next he was instantly next to Link, his right leg shooting out and kicking Link in the side.

The impact did not have the desired effect. The sheikah's foot landed, but Link did not move. Instead he rolled along the foot, quickly reaching down and grasping it with his free hand. He pulled forward and Shawn was sprawled across on his back with Link's blade striking his staff, causing him to release it. Then the sword's tip was at Shawn's throat. The sheikah's eyes went wide with shock. "Yield." He stammered.

Link sheathed his sword and proffered his hand to the sheikah. Shawn took it and was hauled to his feet. He walked over to where his staff lay, retrieved it, and in a second it vanished. Shawn brushed himself off before speaking. "Link you are a person who doesn't let things surprise him, are steady and strong of will. You know restraint and you are a very serious. All that and one incredible fighter."

Chan whistled softly. "No kidding. Way to state the obvious bro."

Link turned to the two spectators. "Would you like to get to know me?"

Cory snickered. "Naw, I'm good. Seeing you take out an elite fighter is enough to keep me on the sidelines."

"Elite fighter?"

Cory nodded. "Yeah. We've been trained since birth to fight. I'm not one of the best, though I don't have to be, I got my lightening. Shawn there strove to be one of our best. He always was the over-achiever."

Link turned to Shawn for confirmation, who only nodded. "I see. Are we friends yet?"

Shawn chuckled. "We're getting there. How about another round?"

Link's only answer was unsheathing his sword. Into the early morning the four companions fought and spoke. Each telling more and more of themselves. Towards the end Chan had an odd thought. He noticed that not once did Link smile.


	7. Chapter Six: Traces of Betrayal

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Six: Hints of Betrayal**

Three months have now passed since the expanding of the Heir's circle. To the south an army is being trained in silence and secret. Lead by a charismatic farmer calling himself Dashiva. He is a tall and lithe man, with pale blue eyes and black hair. He hails from the north, from the massive empire called Arcadia. Twice he has come to speak with the Heir. The first was a quiet affair where he was welcomed into her circle. The second was to report movement of raiders to the south of Lake Hylia. It seemed the King's plan was in motion.

As well occurring during this time span was Zelda's meeting with the gerudo High Chieftess Sahoori. The meeting was one of much interest. In it Zelda learned of Sahoori's desires to remove their oppressive King Ganir. Sahoori related to the Heir how in a distant past the tribes of the gerudo were not united as one but lived in relative peace with each other. There were disputes but no wars. A male was born every century and the tribe he was born to held dominion over the others. This changed when one of the King's rose to power using her own races need to procreate against them. From then on all tribes have sworn allegiance to one king after another.

Zelda understood what Sahoori wanted. In return for Zelda's aid to Sahoori's secretive faction among the tribes she would provide to the Heir fighters to help stave off the raiders. At the end of the meeting Zelda's circle had expanded once more and they departed each other co-conspirators and friends.

The Guard in this time span had reached a number not seen in them for years. Through harsh desert training they have become hardened and skilled. Their numbers now reached into the thousands. They have as well been reorganized to better defend and maintain the peace of Hyrule. For every twenty-five Guard there is a Captain. For every five captains there is a Lieutenant. And every lieutenant reports to the Captain of the Guard directly. To move such infantry quickly and swiftly there were wagons designed to move across open terrain. The light cavalry the Kingdom does have trained remained at the Castle to protect and escort the Royal Family.

During this time their loyalties have been tied strongly with Captain Muion, though ten among the Captains have swayed their loyalties directly with the Heir. At Hyrule Castle the air has become tense. There are secret meetings throughout the structure. Whispers of treachery echo in every corner. Secret meetings that even the Heir has not become aware of. Though, she can feel the tension. The King has become more distant, becoming agitated at the state of affairs in his realm. It seems his dream is pushing forward, but he knows something is happening. He has had reports from sheikah outside the kingdom that could bring doom to his plans. He has at present left instructions with his advisors and sequestered himself away to plot his next action. He is unaware of a shifting of the Guard in the castle. Even among of his own honor guard.

King Oberon stands by his fireplace, his arm resting atop its mantle. His Crown of Ages lies on a nearby desk. He stares solemnly into the flames. "Quiri, if what you say true, then Hyrule is indeed in trouble."

"It is truth your majesty. The Emperor of Arcadia has not directly made a threat to us, but my sources tell me he still wishes to expand his empire farther. And though our Guard have become stronger, we have not the resources to keep the Emperor at bay."

The King's head shakes. "It is not his forces that concern me. I know how he operates. He does not conquer with men and war as his father before him. He conquers with words, diplomacy, deceit, and trade. Already I can see his agents among my people. Working to try and take-over what exports we have. Our strongest, our food from the villas, they try and weasel in. So far they have failed. If he takes that from us we will be at his mercy."

"What of his offer?"

The King's nostrils flared. "She is still a child. And I will not see my daughter added to his harem."

"Do you think he will take-over through trade and not through a rebellion? Rebellion seems to be his most favored weapon."

Oberon shook his head. "We have too strong a hold on our people. With the raiders soon to be attacking in the south, all ideas of rebellion will soon fade from their minds. What I fear is open conflict within my kingdom, not from my subjects but from other sources."

"The other races?"

"Yes. The only one who could possibly be a threat would be the gerudo. And their King is ambitious enough to try. Though, I think I have managed to keep him amiable towards me thus far."

"What about a militant faction within your very own guard?"

The King snorted. "Captain Muion has the Guard wrapped under his finger. They are more loyal to him than they were to Trent. That man knew how get respect, but Muion knows how to buy and inspire loyalty with sweet words and sweeter rewards."

"Then what bothers you so?"

"I know the Emperor he has somehow wormed his way into my kingdom. I just don't know how deep or how much. Can the sheikah not find out?"

Quiri brought up his hands. "We have tried. We have tried much. But we cannot locate his agents. They are either too good at hiding their intentions or they are not there."

"I see. Alright. Here is what you will do. Go and inform my sheikah to send agents into his palace and learn directly from the source." Quiri nodded. "Also, have my daughter moved to our estate on the banks of Lake Hylia in Timberlane. Before she arrives have the number of Guard there doubled."

"I do not think that is wise, your Majesty. If the Emperor learns of this he may accelerate whatever plans he has. Right now, he does not know that you know. Any drastic movement now may cause him to show his hand."

King Oberon's brow furrowed. "That is something I do not yet want. Not until I have at least discovered where his hand is."

Quiri nodded, waiting for further instructions. The King turned to regard him, a ghost of a smile crossing his mouth. "Quiri, old friend. I'd be lost without you sometimes. You're the only man close to me I know that doesn't desire more."

Quiri himself smiled in return. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Go out and see my will be done, save for removing the princess. In that regard I will heed your advice."

Quiri bowed and left the King to his ponderings.

* * *

There was a knock upon the door. Zelda called for them enter her chamber. Shawn stepped through, closing the door behind him. Link stood off in a corner, his arms crossed as he moved his eyes from the door to the window. 

"Drop your disguise Shawn."

With a wave of his hand Shawn's natural features appeared. "You have summoned me, Heir?"

Zelda waved her hand. "Enough with the title. I've known you too long now for that when we are in private."

Shawn smiled and nodded. "Then what do wish of me Zelda?"

She smiled. "I now have turned seventeen this day. And with this I wish a present from you." Her smile grew.

Shawn hesitated before speaking. "I wish to give you one but I have none to give."

She stood gracefully and made her way towards him. "Yes, you do."

Shawn took a step back as she reached her hand forward and caressed his cheek. "Z-zelda..."

"I have never known a kiss. And for my birthday I would wish to experience one from a man. I find you, out of your brothers, the easiest on my eyes."

Shawn swallowed loudly. "If you wish it..."

"I do." With that she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his own. He met hers blankly at first but then closed his eyes and leaned forward. For a moment their lips touched before she disengaged the contact with a smile.

"Thank you." With that she turned and resumed her seat watching him carefully.

Shawn's shock soon faded as he too smiled. "N-no problem."

Zelda's face soon became impassive as she turned to Link. "Link, go to Captain Craigen and learn more of the Guard shifts among the castle. I wish to know which of our secret guard have been transferred."

Link nodded and left the room.

Shawn's entire demeanor now changed from slightly nervous to serious. Zelda's own composure did the same. She turned toward him. "Anything?"

Shawn's recalled the past few minutes in his mind, sifting through what his senses had picked-up. "There's not much there. From him at least. There normally isn't much anyway."

"What did you sense from him? Did he even notice?"

Shawn's nodded. "He noticed. That much was obvious."

"Did he feel jealous? Angry? Confused even?"

Shawn sighed. "I felt confusion from him. Not a trace a jealousy or anger, though."

Zelda's tilted her head. "What?"

Shawn sighed again. "You told me before we set this up that he said he loved you, right?"

"Yes."

"When he looks at you, I don't sense any affection from him. Nothing. Even when he speaks with me or my brothers, I sense no feelings of care or friendship. Nothing but a passive regard for us."

Zelda's brow furrowed. "That makes no sense. He said he loved me and always will. Why would anyone say that and not mean it? Or at least feel it? He's protective of me, that much is obvious. Why is he so much harder to read or understand?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is he just thinks he's in love with you. But, there is something I feel from him. Something I can't put into words. Not devotion, not acceptance..." His words trailed off and he shook his head.

That's when Zelda's eyes lite-up. "Duty."

Shawn snapped his fingers. "Yes, that's what I sense from him. Duty. All of his thoughts are wrapped around that. And from that stems his love for you."

Zelda's tone lowered as she spoke. "Now I see how it happened."

Shawn looked at her questioningly.

"He's watched people who were in love act towards one another. Their protective of each other. Like he is with me. He equated that with love. He's confused his duty with that." She brought her hand to her head. "Oh Link, what did my father say to you?"

"I don't think it is what your father said to him, but how he took those words. I sense naturally he has a very strong sense of duty. I think he took your father's words to heart. He was without purpose and then he was given one. You."

"And because of it he's emotionally stunted."

Shawn's eyes narrowed carefully as he regarded the Heir. "You care for him. Alot."

Zelda brought her eyes to meet his own. "Yes. But, I realized a long time ago there can be nothing between us. He's my shadow and I'll be a queen one day. At least I know he truly won't interfere with whomever I choose to be with." Then she regarded Shawn. "And you know Shawn, one day I won't be a child."

Shawn gasped and his eyes widened. "I know that, your Majesty..."

Now she smiled. She stood and walked over to him. He stood still. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned him to kiss him. He drew his head back. She leaned in more. Their lips touched once more and he leaned forward once again into her.

She withdrew gently and took a step back. "I am still a child, though now. And there is still too much going on in my kingdom for me to choose or even consider. Hopefully, when it is all done I will be a woman."

Shawn stood very still for a few moments, still letting the sensations play across his lips. He bowed quickly to her before bidding her a good-bye and left. His mind was racing with many thoughts. There were many implications with what she said and yet many contradictions. He was still common born like Link and her bodyguard in some respects. There was such childish thoughts and motions still apparent in her, yet such mature decisions and actions. And he wondered not for the first time how one so young held so much wisdom.

* * *

Days of fighting ensued far to the south of Hyrule Castle. The raiders invaded the kingdom, burning and ransacking all homesteads they fell upon. Slowly they made their way towards the Belt of Hyrule, where lay the many villas and the awaiting Militia that Dashiva and other sheikah had helped to train. As the first raiders struck the Belt the gerudo lead by Sahoori attacked from behind. In a matter of days the raider's numbers were decimated, stuck between the militia and the gerudo. When the guard were finally involved the raiders were already on the retreat. What was left was rounded-up and executed. When the guard investigated into the militia they were met with confounding answers and flat denials. When they inquired to the King Ganir of the Gerudo about his assistance, he only said it was a token of friendship towards the King of Hyrule. Further inquiries resulted in no new information and the King of Hyrule let the matter drop. The raiders had still had the desired effect on the populace. Though, not has deep as Oberon would have liked. He was still sequestering himself away from the general populace. A tactic he was fostering among his populace. A distant ruler, but who cared. He was experimenting with it. People who held an image of someone were oft let down by that person. If they held an idea of that ruler, the idea would be stronger. It was a thinking concept Quiri had introduced him to. He barely grasped the concept himself, but it made some sense. He would give it a few more months before he decided to stay with it or not. Depending on how the populace reacted to the new laws he had readied. 

Which was exactly what he was writing on now, seated at his desk late into the eve. His room was lite by only a few lamps which now sat on his large desk. The rest of his room was shrouded in darkness, save for the moonlight coming in from his large window. From it he could look down upon Hyrule City. In some corner of the darkened room there was a presence. It waited in patience. Knowing only to interrupt when the large man was done with his writing. He did not wait long. King Oberon leaned back and let out a sigh. He slowly massaged his hand.

Quiri stepped forth from the shadows clearing his throat softly.

Oberon glanced in his direction, his face impassive. "Thank you for waiting for me to finish." His tone was wry.

Quiri nodded. "I know what actions to avoid in order to not spark your infamous anger."

The King's lips cracked with a smile. "How polite and eloquent of you to say. Or in other words, you know how not to piss me off?"

This time Quiri smiled. "You were always coarser than I."

"Very true, was it not you who once told me that if I were to lead a grand kingdom I should at least not sound like common rabble when I spoke?"

Quiri's smile broadened. "I had to use words you would relate better to."

The king guffawed. Slapping his hand on his thigh. "What news have you brought me old friend?"

Quiri stepped closer to bring his voice lower. "The sheikah have been unable to infiltrate the Sunlite Palace of Arcadia using their standard practices. They've resorted to more unconventional methods. Thus, it'll take more time to get in."

The king nodded then spoke: "Can their intelligence truly be that good? I mean your people can hide in the shadows for crying out loud! How can they detect that?"

Quiri's eyes widened in surprise at the slips in his tongue. He quickly covered his reaction before the king glanced at him. "They have powerful magicians housed therein. Thus, we are resorting to sneaking people in disguised as servants. It takes longer to properly insert someone like this. Though, the method does work, they are usually limited in what they hear. But they will be able to give a little. Maybe enough to help."

Oberon's lips turned grim. He still had not found the Emperor's worm in his kingdom. He knew the worms were here already. The ones slowly replacing the outland merchants. Buying solely one product. Ingratiating themselves with the people of Hyrule. The farmers and the factors. The next step was to be welcome into the town with them getting aid to set-up their own factors. Once that started they would offer to buy the food with a better price and steal business away from the local people. These foreign factors worked directly with the Emperor. They would eventual crush the local competition. In the end they would control who bought from whom. Those they refused to buy from would be those who did not offer their support to the new regime. This practice was to take place at the same time the emperor's big worm began his work. Whether it was through open rebellion or a military coup he had yet to figure out.

He turned to Quiri. "What have you found about Muion. Is there any reason I should doubt his loyalties?"

Quiri only shrugged. "He has met in secret with many of the captains and lieutenants. They only talk of troop movements and how they wonder about the ideas of the other captains. The ones he thinks are directly loyal to the Heir. He speaks of reducing her influence over them by having them stationed away from the castle."

King Oberon quirked his head. "He is that afraid of her influence?"

"He is very protective of his guard. He views them as his and no one else's. He can be highly possessive of things he has rightfully acquired. Or so I assume from observing him."

"I see. What of his intentions for the throne?"

"They remain the same. He wishes to wed your daughter when she becomes older."

"Would he dominate her rule you think?"

"I can not say for sure, but there is a chance he would view her as more a possession than individual."

The king heaved another sigh. "He'll have to be removed."

"Immediately, sire?"

The king was silent for a few moments. His brought his hand to his head, cupping his forehead with it. Then he spoke in a low tone. "No. Not yet. He will be eventually, but with the threat of Arcadia looming like a shadow I'll need him to lead my guard. Maybe, in a few years when Zelda has chosen a consort he will be removed. Whomever her consort, he'll be made the Captain of the Guard. But that is a worry for another day."

"Her would-be-consort would be made Captain of the Guard? What if he is lacking?"

"He would be a puppet then, seconded by a strong and loyal leader."

"The Heir's shadow, perhaps?"

The King smiled. "Of course, he would be the ideal candidate."

"That is why you let her interfere with the Guard. It brings them closer to their future leader..." There was a hint of awe reflected in Quiri's voice; as if he himself did not believe the man before him to have such cunning. It also brought into doubt his own secrets. Has the King been playing him?

The King's smiled only broadened. "I let her do many things. I let her have her sheikah guide to introduce her to them. I let her have her way with the aristocracy. I have little to fear for her there. She has them wrapped around her many fingers. As to the Guard, she has swayed among the desert-trained captains three to her side. Easily undercutting a man as possessive and intelligent as Muion. I give her wide berth because I cannot show her how to rule. It is something one must find in their own time. I once feared some time ago that she would never come out of her shell. But, time and patience have pulled me through. She is coming into her own quite nicely."

Quiri's face was completely passive at hearring all the king knew. It made him weary. It made him fearful. So fearful he had to make sure he would walk out of here alive. "Have I failed you in any way m'lord?" His voice was strained and his arms were tense.

Confusion grew on the King's face. "Why would you ask that Quiri? Of all the ones I rely on I rely on you the most."

Quiri still did not relax. "All this information...I was not aware of it. I was not the one to inform you. Have you relied on another sheikah for information, m'lord?"

The King was slowly shaking his head. He rose and made his way towards Quiri. He placed his hands upon his shoulders and spoke in low tones. "My dear friend. As I told you when we were young together. I will never need another guardian but you. I would still to this day not betray those words." He smirked as he looked into his friends' eyes. "For all your spying and shadow-play you have forgotten the easiest way to get information. By simply asking."

The tension drained from Quiri's body as his fears were proven inaccurate. The king was not aware of anything amiss. Then he realized the king was waiting patiently for a reply. Quiri knew exactly what would put the King at ease. Quiri started laughing. Strong and bold were his laughs, his whole body shaking with them. He clasped his hands around the King's strong arms and spoke. "I'm sorry to have doubted you my old friend. I'm sorry."

The King's grip strengthened for a moment before he released him. "Enough talk of doubts and forlorn feelings, Quiri. Get the servants to bring some light ale so we can enjoy the fruits of our labors thus far."

Quiri half-smiled and nodded his head. He headed to the door and stopped. He turned around and saw the King sitting down at his desk a large smile plastered on his face. Quiri raised his hand and spoke. "A thought, Oberon. What of assigning Tiryn to the Heir?"

King Oberon's smile did not slip a bit and his eyes wondered the room as his mind thought the idea through. His eyes finally rested on Quiri. "That's not such a bad idea. His experience with the guard and the land in general may be of some aid to her."

"Of course." Quiri nodded and walked away. _And it will get him conveniently away from you. That old man seems to know too much._


	8. Chapter Seven: A Looming Cloud

**A/N**: It is once again that time of the week for me. Right now it is nine o'clock central time. Close to my bedtime. But, I'm sure such mundane things hold no interest to any of you. So sorry for bringing them-up. I'll take this moment I guess to clarify a few things mentioned in the reviews. One was the topic of the other links in the prologue. They do play a role in the story. Not until some time later, however. And then they will not play as large a role as this Link and Zelda. I guess to simplify what I am saying is that this Link and Zelda is whose point of view the story will concentrate on. Zelda's reason is obvious, she's the Bearer of Wisdom. She plays a major role in every Legend, by that I am referring to the games. This Link's reason I can't exactly give away since it is important to the plot. Sorry. Shadow of Link did bring of a valid point I think. Are people anxious and impatient for the..'great evil'...or protagonist to be unveiled? Or do you trust in my pacing and storytelling to slowly introduce him, or them? I'm just curious. Most of the story as been written in rough form, but I could change a few things to accommodate people.

Wow, this is too long a note. Very sorry, just had a few doubts to voice. I'm glad people are still being entertained by this and hope they will continue to be. Thank-you for the reviews and thank you for those who just read, and keep reading every week. I hope you guys all have a nice one.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Seven: A Looming Cloud **

Tiryn walked slowly down the corridor, his back as straight as possible. There were aches in his hands and in his knees as he walked, but they were something he had gotten used to. The pain he felt in his heart was something entirely different. His mind recalled the conversation well. Quiri coming to him acting with the King's voice, telling him of his reassignment because he had failed the King. Telling him maybe he should watch his opinions more carefully in his next service or he'd find himself on some border fort advising some young lieutenant. He scowled. He had only told the King of the happenings of the Guard and he was punished for it? He had given his entire life to the kingdom. He had given his own retirement to the King. And this is how he repaid him, by being hoisted onto his prissy daughter.

He stopped in front of a door. To his right and left were two guards at attention. A purple sash tied around their waists. The Heir's Honor Guard. To him the very notion of separate guard violated his ideals of the chain of command. To him this kingdom had two many heads. It'd be better off if a few were rolling away. He wished the King would start with Muion, that arrogant bastard.

He knocked. A servant opened the door and asked his business. Tiryn eyed the youth carefully. He was young and short with nothing standing out about him. "Tiryn, on command of King Oberon to report for my new assignment with the Heir."

The servant nodded and retreated into the room, announcing him to the inhabitants of the room. Tiryn shook his head, they were announcing him like she was already sitting on the throne. He walked in, dressed in his old guard uniform. He glanced about and noted another servant in the corner. The first had taken a spot by the wall. Her shadow was behind her, his eyes boring into him. And there she sat, her nose as high into the air as it could go. And this is what he was supposed to advise? He would start by knocking her down a few rungs in her attitude.

"Present yourself, Former Captain."

His eyes narrowed. She knew why he was here. This was only formality and she knew it. Her spies among the servants would have brought her word by the time he had finished preparing himself in his best uniform. He bowed to her. A simple formality to remind him where his place was. _She's clever. _ "Former Adviser Tiryn hereby presenting my services to the Heir of Hyrule by command of King Oberon." He raised himself out of his bow.

She nodded her head a fraction in response. "What function do you think you could fill for me?"

No 'sir,' to show respect to his age. It appears she likes this situation as much as he. This was not going to be an easy task, not at all. "I am a very aged man, Heir. I have years of both tactical and conventional knowledge to offer. I am aware of many truths among our people that I could share and I know much of the current standings of many of the guard."

She nodded lazily. Her eyes had drifted towards the window while he had been speaking. "How fascinating. Do you not think I don't have others who fill these tasks?"

His eyes narrowed to slits. "Possibly, but I doubt they have over seventy years of experience to offer you."

She yawned, slowly bringing her hand to cover it. She excused herself and spoke. "Truly. So you offer aged knowledge? Correct?"

His fists were shaking. "How dare you..." He took a foot forward, his fist slowly rising in anger.

As he spoke Zelda'a entire face and demeanor shifted. Her bored eyes steeled over in an instant and her back stiffened. He barely registered the change when he saw Link blur from where he stood. Tiryn's mind registered the threat and his old body reacted.

In less than a moment he felt a pressure against his arm and he moved. His arm went limp and he dropped his weight from his knees. His body sank and the pressure was gone. He kicked out with his feet, throwing himself against the wall. He drew a foot-long dagger from its hiding place and threw it where he predicted his attacker would strike from. He wasn't disappointed.

Link was in that space in a instant, but the dagger did not strike him. Link's gloved hand darted out and grabbed the knife as it spun. He launched himself forward and Tiryn blinked once. When his eyes reopened the point of the dagger was touching his right iris. Link's stern face was behind dagger, his hand on the hilt. Tiryn's breath was caught in his throat. He had never seen someone move that fast.

Soon Zelda came into his view. Her expression was passive, her eyes looking him up and down. "Interesting. You have pride in what you know. I see why my father would value your advice. It also appears that people have forgotten that you were considered the greatest swordsmen in Hyrule once upon a time."

His only response was to exhale.

She continued speaking, "The question is why would my father send you to me? Does he no longer need you when he has relied upon you for so long? I think not. I think he is sending you to help me in some way. Or, someone close to my father has gotten you from his side for a reason. What did you tell my father before you came here?"

Seeing little options he answered her. "I told your father of secret meetings between Muion and his lieutenants. As well as your influence throughout the castle. Especially, among the Guard."

She nodded. "I see. Do you still hold some sway over the Guard?"

He would have chuckled if not for the point against his eye. "It's hard to cast off old memories of the man who lead you through battles and taught you how to fight. I did not bribe or win the loyalty of my men by sweet words or such. I earned it by example. I was their wayward father, their mentor, and their adviser. Those are bonds which run deep. Bonds which sweet words can't always break"

Zelda took that in. Then answered. "What do you know of what Muion wants?"

"He wants the crown. Its not hard to guess that. He also wants you wed to him. To him you are a future conquest. Something he'll get down the line. As of now the Guard are his current project. And you are unsteadying that hold he has on them well."

She chuckled. "Is it really so hard to fathom that he'll not wait for my hand. That'll he'll take the throne through force?"

"Not even Muion holds that much control over the Guard. They are loyal to Hyrule."

Zelda brought her finger up and shook it back and forth. "Ah ah ah. It was what you yourself started. You made them obey the chain of command, did you not? To listen to their commanding officer? And if their commanding officer told them to keep the servants under arrest, or say offer a price reward for detaining one of royal blood, would they not do it?"

"Officers are not so easily swayed."

"Oh really? Then why are some loyal to me and listen to me and disobey Muion's orders?"

"Then they can be swayed! That does not mean that Muion is trying to take over the castle."

"Oh, then why is every captain I have influence over sent out into the field, or sent back to the desert for additional training?"

"He is possessive of his Guard. That is the explanation."

"Oh really? Was he that possessive when I acquired two of his squad for my own Honor Guard, before he was promoted? He never voiced any complaint. This possessive trait people are beginning to see in him is only a clever ploy to explain his near iron control over the Guard. Tell me I'm wrong, old man."

"Words, only words! You are a child delving into a world you are barely old enough even to realize."

Zelda shook her head. "Tiryn, I am faced with a decision. You raised your hand to a member of the Royal Family, therefore I should have you executed. This will make my father enraged of course, but he will grudgingly understand. There were, of course, numerous witnesses who saw you raise your hand against me. Even threw a weapon. tsk tsk tsk." She shook her head but continued. "The choice is I could incorporate you into my schemes of holding this land together. Your influence with the Guard would be invaluable. As well as your own experience of things. Which should I choose? And make this decision with your head and not your pride, please." She looked him in the eyes.

Tiryn tried to ignore the knife point before him. On the one hand, he did raise his fist to a member of the royal family. He should be executed. But, she was right. That was his pride in the law speaking. His brain told him to stay alive and help her, let his advice help shape her young decisions, but her schemes? "What schemes do you speak of?"

She smiled a small smile. One that instantly spoke of hidden knowledge. "Who do you think stopped those raiders, hm? Do you think that a militia rose from the fields on their own behest? Do you really think the King of the Gerudo sent out a detachment of gerudo to help?"

His mind went reeling. She had known of her father's plan from the start. Her influence did not end in the castle as the King thought, it stretched to the fields and even into the desert. Where else had her fingers gone? He swallowed audibly.

She smiled. "Release him Link, I think he's come round to our side. Finally."

Link stepped back and handed the dagger back to Tiryn. The former captain took it and resheathed it. He turned his attention to the Heir, his eyes narrowing. "You played me well."

She smiled at the compliment. "I did want your help once I learned my father had released you. I also knew how stubborn you could be."

He grunted. "I still doubt Muion will forcibly take the throne."

Zelda laughed. "How quaint. If you're right, your right. But I don't think so. Already a lieutenant and five captains have been brought into a conspiracy. Luckily one of the captains involved is among my secret guard."

"Secret guard?" Tiryn did not like the sound of that.

She smiled again. "Yes, I'll explain about them later. For now I would wish you to meet the members of my inner circle. Shawn. Cory. Reveal yourselves." The two servants in the room stepped forward and their forms shifted. Tiryn now stared at two young men with shocking white hair and blue and yellow eyes. They were both wearing huge grins. "Sable, appear, please." From a shadow on the other side of the room, a good distance from Link, stepped out a woman wearing a purple robe. She as well was smiling.

Tiryn was silent. Once again she was messing with him. Showing him exactly what she wanted to and when. Was this her final hand, or was she still holding other cards? He was beginning to think it was better to just follow along. "Inner circle?"

She nodded. "Yes, people with whom I hold the utmost trust. People I know who follow me not because of what I was born into, but because of who I am. These are the people who when they speak, speak with my voice. Understood?"

He nodded.

"Good. What I want from you is to reestablish ties with the lieutenants who remain here in the castle. I know at least one who will follow you again. Of course, it must be done in secret. Sable will provide you with adequate cover from prying eyes."

Tiryn nodded slightly, realizing the great lengths the Heir was going to in trying to counter Muion's movements. Then he remembered the ex-captain Trent. He smiled. "Why not eliminate Muion the way you did with Trent?"

Zelda looked at him. "Its been tried. He didn't take the bait."

"Then why not outright assassinate him?"

Zelda looked at him, but Cory spoke first. "Hey, now that's an idea. Have Sable go through the shadows and kill him when no one is looking. Man, I feel so dumb for not thinking of that!"

"Cory, watch your tone!" Shawn barked, frowning at his brother. Then he turned to Tiryn. "We've tried that. He's got a protector. We don't know who, but someone is watching him. Which is why we are trying to be extra careful now."

Tiryn nodded, then shot a glare at a Cory. Who returned the look in kind.

Zelda noted the byplay but chose not to comment. Instead, she made her way to the chair and sat down. "Gentlemen, right now I would like to continue my lessons with Sable in peace. Cory shall remain as guard. Shawn, you and Tiryn go and discuss the best strategic points in the castle to hold. Shawn, listen to him, he does have decades of experience to add." Shawn nodded. Then she looked towards Link. "Link, go find Chan and see what he has found out about the captains in the field. Also, send a messenger to Gaurrun of the Gorons. The one leading the completion of the Castle. See what he has to report on the camps and guards there." Link nodded and strode from the room. Tiryn looked to Shawn and together they left the room. Cory took up a position against the wall and shifted back into his disguise.

* * *

He was a short man with black hair. His gait was a strong one as he was trailed by four stone-faced guards. His skin was tanned deeply and there were scars crisscrossing his face. A thin strip of hair, barely considered a mustache, was seen above his bloodless lips. At the moment he was not smiling. Down the corridors he marched, a dreadful purpose belying his every step.

As he walked his eyes darted about, noting who made way for him, who dropped curtsies, and who had the audacity to scowl. Most who scowled were servants.He noted their faces and added them to his list of soon-to-be-beheaded. That thought made him smile. He reached his own quarters and made a small gesture with his hand. The four guards took-up positions around his door. He himself walked through and shut it behind him. He went to his desk and was seated, waiting, staring from one shadow to the next.

"Well, the anal Captain Muion is finally late for once. What an honor." The voice came from everywhere.

"Show yourself, shadowman." Sneered Muion.

There was a chuckle and from the shadows stepped a man with white hair and red eyes, wearing a purple robe. He smiled at Muion's sneer. Quiri made his way slowly towards the Captain, the smile never leaving his face. "You must realize that I have to record this milestone. You've never been late before."

Muion only glared. "Let us just say that Tiryn being removed from the King caused me to shift a few more people from the Castle."

Quiri raised his eyebrow. "How so?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know it was your doing. Something you would do just to vex me."

Quiri laughed. "That was not the only reason, believe me. Tiryn was being more observant than I believed possible. He was telling the King more about his daughter than I was comfortable him knowing. Tiryn may have even been able to blow my own cover."

Muion replied. "Understandable, I guess. But to the Heir of all people! Why not to advise me? Then I could control him. With her having him that's just that many more of the guard she can influence, which post-pones my plans further because I must yet again reorganize the guards in the castle! The castle and that bitch should have been in my hands by now."

"Just be glad it will add to your image of being overly possessive of the Guard."

Muion snorted. "An image you fostered oh-so-well. Knowing full well how much it would gull me. I'm only possessive of which ones are in the castle. What of the King, does he suspect anything at all, yet?

Quiri shrugged. "He's being lead by my hand. I can't say I have everything in hand, but thus far he believes the shtick about creating an image. It has separated him from everyone else." Quiri paused, carefully calculating events in his head. "Can you be ready in two weeks?"

"If you don't throw anymore surprises my way I can. How much longer can you put off not talking to the council. It has been over a month, now? They must realize that something is amiss?"

"I haven't heard a thing, which means we still have time. And that is what matters. I can getaway with lying to the King far longer than I can putting off the council."

"Okay, what happens when the council sends someone to investigate?"

"I deal with them quietly. And you must be ready to move the next day. This plan is only going to succeed because the sheikah have removed their agents from the castle. On my orders. Or shall I say the King's orders. Once their agent does not report back, they'll infiltrate the castle through the secret tunnels.

Muion grunted again. "What about those wards you said you were readying just for those tunnels? Are they not designed to keep your shadow people out?"

"They are, but only when you are ready to take the castle. If I raise them now every sheikah within ten miles will know what is going on and they'll use unconventional means of entering the grounds?"

"What exactly do you consider a unconventional method for sheikah?" Mused Muion.

Quiri chuckled. "They'd storm the gates, of course."

Muion laughed aloud. "The idea of these shadow people, in the sun, charging towards the keep is almost unbelievable. But, I'll make preparations for it just in case."

"Good. That is why it is important for you to have the Heir secured and docile as soon as possible. She will be the only one who can keep them in-line. Most of this plan hinges on securing her."

Muion nodded. "She'll be in my hands within an hour of the plan's execution. By then the King will be dead and the castle mostly secured. Of course, you will have raised the wards by that time, correct?"

Quiri nodded, going through the plan in his own mind. Unlike Muion, he did not need to voice it out loud. "I've had a thought. We're being overly confident. The Heir may be trickier to grab than you think. She has a way of being quite devious. I think you should hold off Oberon's death until she is secured."

Muion stared blankly. "That is an idea. A just in case scenario?"

"Yes." Quiri responded vaguely, his mind beginning to wander. He remembers his orders clearly, he also remembers the amount of leeway he had been given. "I've another thought. Don't kill the King at all. Keep him. Use him to keep her under control."

Muion nodded, his own mind following Quiri's. "I see. I believe I'll keep him then, but not whole. As punishment for her unruliness I'll take a piece from him and present it to her. What think you of that?"

Quiri nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "A very wonderful idea. Is the rest of the plan still satisfactory?"

Muion nodded firmly. "It is to me, unless you have any more thoughts. Yours are usually much sharper than mine."

"Very true. For now no more thoughts come to mind. I believe it is safe to say this meeting is at an end. Till next week, or before if things go awry?"

Muion nodded at the response, watching carefully as Quiri disappeared into a wall.


	9. Chapter Eight: Plans Laid Astrew

**A/N:** Ah, it is saturday, a day later than I had planned. I guess that's what happens when I make donuts for over ten hours in one day. Even after a lovely hot shower the scent of cooked dough permeates the air around my skin. After a few months of that, the smell is no longer very pleasant, or appealing. Trust me. hehe. If I have dissappointed anyone in my tardiness, I beg foriiveness. If none if forthcoming, ah well I did try and I did apologize. As to the plot being sped-up versus me just keeping at the pace I had planned, I have decided to stick with my original outline. I believe that storytelling takes time to properly build-up characters and such. I hope this angers few of you. Also, my sis pointed out my anonymous review thing was disabled. I apologize if this inconvienced anyone. It has been fixed.

Fare greetings to all reading this. Fare greetings to all anticipating this. And fare greetings to those who wish I would end this tirade. Luck be yours today. Thank-you for reading this, it does mean much to me. I'm sure that's sounding repetitive by now.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Eight: Plans Laid Astrewn **

Two weeks had now passed. The King had become disinterested in his distance to his subjects and told. He ordered Quiri to arrange a forum where the aristocracy would view the King's return to his marble throne. He told him to have it ready in two days. The Sheikah Council sent a messenger for Quiri, telling him that he was summoned to their presence. The messenger, after delivering the messenger, had been promptly killed. It appeared time had run out.

* * *

"So you're telling me not all sheikah can jump into shadows? Or manipulate them?" 

Sable slowly shook her back and forth. "No, not all can. Like any magical talent, some are born with an affinity to it, while others through hard work can do it. Shifting is another example. The three brothers do not all have an aptitude for it. I believe Cory is the one whom it comes naturally to. Can and Shawn had to work at it."

"I see. So the brothers being related, is it then based on who your parents and grandparents are?"

"Yes, to some degree. It can go even farther back than that. Many magical talents can exist and only through training can someone be opened to all of theirs."

"Is this the part where we start to discuss mine?" Zelda looked up smiling.

Sable frowned and reproached the Heir. "I told you. If I was to be the teacher you would be the obedient and patient student."

Zelda looked down, admonished. "I am sorry."

Sable nodded. "But, you are right. This is the part where we discuss what you maybe capable of. It is made easier knowing who you are descended from." Zelda nodded, quietly waiting for more. "Shifting may come easily to you, as well as truth-seeing. Shadow-play I think will not come to you naturally, but with many years work you could achieve some control of it. I believe barrier-manipulation and alert-sensing you can be taught. Do realize though that each of these requires much time and toil to learn, and years to master. None will come to you over night. I have told you all of these so you might choose which you want to learn first."

Zelda weighed the many options before her. To tell when someone is using magic or to control magical barriers was interesting, but she did not see much usefulness in it. Shadow-play was what she wanted, but with the pressing needs of the kingdom she did not think she had the time to learn it. Truth-seeing and shifting, those were the ones that would help the most in her present situation. She could shift her guise to spy on people, but she had others to do that for her. Now, truth-sensing is something that she could put to immediate use. "Truth-sensing. Teach me that."

"Why?"

"With it I could tell who was deceiving me and who was honest. It is something I could use immediately to help with the upcoming struggle."

Sable nodded. "You have thought it through well. Then shifting is what you will learn."Meld's eyes went wide in shock. Her mouthed crept open with a statement of unfairness on her tongue, but strong control over her composure let the statement die. Instead she took a calming breath and spoke. "Why not teach what I wanted to learn? You said I could choose."

Sable nodded. "Yes, that is what I said. I did not say that I would teach you your choice, though."

Meld's mouth stayed open and she had no response to give.

"You see. You thought it through well, noting what you thought you would need to know. A good way to base most decisions on. Not the way to choose which magic to start with. The best way to choose would be to pick one based upon something that you already do that is related to the magic. You change your facial reactions and attitude based upon who is around you. You disguise yourself and your personality without blinking or even being consciously aware that you are doing it. That behavior is very similar to shifting. Therefore, shifting will be the easiest of them for you to learn. Next, I will teach truth-seeing."

Zelda nodded in understanding. "So the student never decides what first they learn, the master does? Am I right?"

Sable smiled. "You are."

"What will you have of me first?"

"First, I would have you stare in the mirror for a time and make perfect note of every facet of your cheeks. Every blemish. Every mark. Every curve and every angle. Do so until my return. I must report to Quiri. He has summoned me to the gardens through a messenger earlier in the day."

Zelda looked-up as Sable rose. "Is it odd for two guardians to interact?"

"No, of course not. Yet, it is odd because he did so through a messenger. That is what makes it odd. Remember what I said about your cheeks."

With that Sable was gone. Zelda had heard what Sable had said. She knew what she was to do, but Sable said this meeting was odd. She knew she was overreacting, but she didn't care. "Julian!" A guard stepped into the room. "Call for Link, tell him to end practice early today and to come see me. I have a wish for him to be in my presence." Julian bowed before leaving. Zelda then turned and walked towards a mirror and began to study her cheeks.

* * *

Sable appeared from shadows in the abandoned garden. Her senses were sent across the shrubbery and into the accompanying shadows. _There he is._ She thought as she felt Quiri's presence. "Going to show yourself, and explain why you sent a messenger boy?" 

Quiri stood-up from the shadow on the grass. "Simple, any other message and you would gotten mixed intentions from me."

To her, reading person came on three levels. First what your ears heard. Second is what your eyes saw. And third, is what you pick-up from them as intent mixed with emotion. Most sheikah do not broadcast their emotions. They are raised to keep themselves from broadcasting too much . Not all of it can be blocked, just most. And what Sable was feeling had her blood running cold. "What have you done?" She drew her shortsword from within her robes.

Quiri shook his head, eyeing her warily. "You know what's funny? When you think of something it doesn't really affect you too much. You think up a plan and what you feel is only distorted a little. But some quick rationalizations have you feeling fine again. Its only when you put that plan into action do your emotions betray you. I feared that would happen, now I know it does."

Sable had begun to circle him, her body tense. "Betrayer is what they'll call you."

Quiri shrugged. "Oh well. At least I'll be remembered."

He struck then, a small dagger appearing in his hand. He quickly lunged at her. She parried his attack and jumped back. She landed on her toes, she saw his body move, then shifted her weight slightly and jumped to the left kicking off her right foot. Quiri's second attack missed as well. He landed, turned on his feet and jumped forward, attacking her again. She stood her ground this time, grabbing his arm and shifted his momentum away from her. He had anticipated her standing her ground, and as he was thrown at the nearby wall his other hand struck her shoulder, another small knife in his grasp.

He didn't strike the wall but instead vanished into a small shadow cast on it. He had planned this well in advance. Sable had not. Her left arm was useless, hanging limp. His slash had cut the bundle of nerves below her clavicle. Her face was grim, but she knew she could still win this. He was young, but quick. But she held more knowledge and more magics. The question facing her was, stay and fight, or run? Her sheikah pride burned and railed against what was happening. A sheikah had betrayed. Betrayed. Sheikah took a blood oath to follow the royal family. It was something impossible to be broken and yet it had.

It was that which was keeping her confused. The logical thing to do was easy. Quiri was here to kill her. Remove her and keep her from aiding the Heir. Quiri was in league with Muion, and if Quiri had shown his colors then Muion was, too. And that meant she had to fulfill her instructions. That was the logical thing to do. It was shameful, but logic was losing the battle. It wasn't possible for a sheikah to betray another. It just wasn't possible! It had never happened!

And that indecision and shock is exactly what Quiri was counting on.

* * *

First, hold the castle and let the Heir escape to safety. Then go on the offensive once she was away. Last, clear the castle and kill Muion and all his supporters. A very simple plan. One, that theoretically should be easy to implement. Tiryn knew which guards were his and which weren't. The problem, so did Muion. In the first few minutes there was chaos reigning. Servants being pushed and thrown into rooms which were then bolted. Something Tiryn and everyone else had forgotten to note, each door was now only lockable from the outside. Muion had the keys. Tiryn cursed himself for not noticing when this change happened. The only upside was that it gave him enough time to rally some defense and to establish certain key points, without too many livery under foot. 

Another thing wrong with a simple plan, was the preparation put into it. Shawn and he had spent hours redefining the ideal points for him to control. Points that if held would give him a good chance at launching an effective attack. Too bad he right now didn't hold any of those points. The castle was divided into three sections. The east and west wings and the central section. He had squads in the central section fighting, and squads trying to clear the east wing as well. The west wing and most of the central section were held by Muion and his forces.

The good news they were almost even when it came to guards. It seemed that not all of his desert trained men followed commands. The bad news was the King was in the west wing when Muion struck. The worse news, so was the Heir. They weren't his problem. He had been given his orders and his part of the plan. If he fulfilled his and they theirs everything would be back to normal by sunset. He hoped.

* * *

There was chaos among the halls. Roaming groups of guards escorting servants to locked doors. Shawn and Can were in such a room. The door was bolted on the outside. They and a dozen other livery and aristocracy were trapped. At least until the two decided to change that. The two brothers were currently whispering in low tones in a corner of the room. The two were determining which phase of the plane to enact. 

"You and Tiryn discussed this the best. Shouldn't his guards have those key points yet?"

"Maybe not. Every good strategist knows the plan is only there as a guide."

"A guide?" Can snorted. "You guys worked for days on it!"

Shawn shrugged. "No battle has ever gone according to plan. That's why we ourselves have just-in-case orders."

"Yeah, find the Heir and get her out was what I was told. I'm not sure what you were?"

Now Shawn snorted. "You have got to pay closer attention to details. If Tiryn couldn't secure the castle then we were to get the Heir out of the castle and to safety to the south. If Tiryn was in the process of securing the castle then we were to get her out of the castle and make ready to move south if necessary. If Tiryn secured the castle then we were to get her out of the castle and protect her from rogue elements."

Can blinked for a few seconds before responding, his shock evident in his voice. "So, go get the Heir and get her out of the castle. That was the plan regardless of all that extra nonsense!"

"No, there were options. And we need to consider which one to do." Shawn spoke with level intention.

Can only shook his head. "I got a plan for you!" He raised his hand and flicked his wrist. A six-foot staff topped with a red orb came into being. He pointed it at the door and the orb glowed. The door burst into flame then settled to ash instantly. The people in the room began shouting and screaming, their heads whipping about. "Let's go get the Heir!" Can shouted to his brother as he rose and shifted back into his own features. He pushed through the crowd as his brother trailed him, his features becoming sheikah-like.

"That wasn't necessary! We could have gone through the shadows!" Shawn reprimanded his brother as they raced down a corridor.

"Whatever. Do you know where Zelda last was?"

"I thought she was doing lessons with Sable."

"Where?"

"In her room."

Can nodded and raced towards the west wing of the castle. Shawn beside him. They neared a junction where guards were fighting each other. They recognized a captain as being one of their own. Can was readying a fire attack when Shawn's hand found his brother's shoulder. They stopped dead in their tracks. Can turned to him, his eyes questioning.

Shawn spoke quickly. "Zelda. We have to get to her as quickly as possible."

Can sighed, but nodded his agreement. They dashed into the pocket of guards twirling their staffs and letting their elements flow. They were out the other side in seconds. Leaving over a dozen Guard floored. They turned another corner and raced up a flight of stairs as they heard the crack of thunder echo through the hall. They each launched a spell of their own in the direction of the sound. They soon heard another crack and the brothers were reunited.

"Shawn! Can!" Cory shouted rounding a corner. "Where's Zelda?"

"In her quarters. We were on our way!" Shawn said as he once again began running. Cory and Can stayed pace with him.

"What's going on with Tiryn?" Can asked Cory.

"Not good." He replied through huff of air. "He's got the east wing I think almost secure, but that's it. And I think Muion has reserves."

"How? And Where?" Shawn queried.

"In the town. I saw a two columns of Guard marching towards the castle through a window. I think Tiryn's going to lose the castle."

"What about the stables?" Shot Can.

"Taken. There's no safe route we could take through the main road. We'll have to find another way out. If only this forsaken castle wasn't surrounded by the town!"

"There's a side path we could take into the town." Can spoke quickly.

Shawn spoke first. "Not if he has two columns coming from the town and we had no warning. It means our agents were taken out and he now has the city secured. We could fight our way through, yes, but it would put her in too much danger."

They launched themselves up another flight of stairs.

Then Cory spoke. "Right, so we've got to find a way to get her out through another way. The secret passages?"

"Shawn shook his head. There are wards in place. We felt them go up not too long ago."

Cory's brow furrowed. "Wards?"

Shawn and Can exchanged a look. Shawn spoke. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Cory didn't respond. His mind wondered how they could have felt it and not him. His thoughts were cut short when they approached an odd scene before them. They saw two Captains shouting at the top of their lungs at their men who were surrounding a single doorway. The guards' backs were to the brothers as they were trying to press forward.

They had reached the Heirs' room.

"C'mon you devils! Kill the damned man! If you fall let others take your place! Just don't stop fighting!"

"Five hundred rupees to the man that kills him!"

The captains' shouts seemed to have no effect on the Guard. They just kept pressing forward. They faintly heard the sounds of metal clashing through the noises of the Guard. In their minds it wasn't hard to figure out what was stopping them.

Can whirled on Cory. "Find us a way out! We'll get to her, okay?"

Cory nodded and ran down a corridor.

Can turned to Shawn. "Ready?"

Shawn vaguely nodded, his own mind trying to cope with Can taking charge. It'd thrown him off and he wondered why he'd send Cory out. The thought was gone in a moment as he pointed his staff at the clumped bodies.

Their screams of agony echoed down the massive corridors. They were scrambling around madly trying to escape the flames and shards of ice. The captains already lay dead upon the stone their bodies charred and frozen. Within a few minutes of attacking, the swarm of Guard were done. Their bodies lying astrewn across the hall. And standing directly in front of the Heir's door, his form surrounded by bloody corpses, was Link. In his hand was his broadsword. His great sword was stuck in a man's chest.

Can rushed over to him. Shawn reached beyond them and opened the door quickly. Zelda was in there and was on her feet in an instant. Her eyes registered Shawn's face and her own face relaxed into a smile. Then one of worry. "How's Link?" She asked coming forward.

She emerged from the room to find Link wiping his blades clean on a guard's pants. He looked like hell. His clothes were drenched in sweat and blood. His face was the same. His hair was disheveled and he looked pale. His breath was coming in ragged bursts. Still though he stood without support. Seeing the Heir he was instantly at her side shooting a question to Shawn. "The way out?"

"Cory was supposed to find us a way out. He ran that way." Shawn pointed a ways down the corridor.

Link nodded and barked commands. "Shawn lead the front. Can behind the Heir. Zelda, run by my side."

Everyone moved at his commands and the group was soon running down the corridor. Can watched Link's strong stride, marveling how he was even walking. Soon numerous thunderclaps shook the hallway. The group ran in their direction, turning left into another corridor. They ran passed a few scorched bodies. Soon they found Cory motioning to them as he stood next to a jagged hole in the wall. Can smiled broadly and they came to stop. "I thought you'd try something like this." He laughed.

Shawn and Cory joined him. Link only nodded. "Where's the rope?"

Cory then showed them a silk scarf tied to a jagged part of the wall. "Found a good use for this year's fashion expression."

"Shawn, you and Can first. Secure the area below. Cory stay up here till the Heir is down."

They obeyed. Shawn and Can cleared the grounds around with a few quick bursts of magic. Zelda held onto Link's back as he scaled down the silk gowns tied together. Cory was soon on the ground running to catch-up with them. He felt hurt they had started off without him, but he knew the Heir's safety came first.

"Link, wait!" Shawn shouted.

He stopped and turned to him.

"We can't take the secret passages out. There are wards up keeping people out. Which means it keeps people in as well."

"You can't break them." It wasn't a question.

Shawn shook his head. "It'd take too long."

For a moment Link was silent. He looked across the area, scanning the grounds. He eyes settled upon the moving waterway in front of the castle. "Cory, blast a hole in the waterway. We'll take it."

No one moved. "What?" Zelda asked incredulous.

Shawn and Can looked wary.

"The town was taken. The castle will fall next. We're trapped. There is no other choice."

Zelda slowly nodded. Then she sighed. "Alright. First, we have to help the others. Shawn. Can. Find Tiryn and help him get the loyal guards out of there. Cory..."

"No." Link said quickly. "We'll need him with us."

Zelda nodded, not missing a beat. "Right. Then Can, instead find Sable then find my father. Then get them out of the castle."

The brothers nodded and dashed off their appearances shifting into the likeness of guards.

Link nodded to Cory and the three made their way towards the waterway. They approached it carefully, on the look-out for guards. They saw none, them being so far from the main route to the castle. Cory aimed his staff and a flash of light shot from it. The metal bars blew apart in an instant. The way was clear for them, though dark. The three took a moment's hesitation before they plunged into the strong currents of the water and were washed into the darkness.

Zelda clung to Link desperately, her feet went wherever the current of the water took them. Yet, somehow she felt the powerful beats of Link's movements as he guided them through the waters. She felt her stomach lurch a number of times and felt her legs knock against stone walls. Her head clipped something as well and the pain blinded her for minutes. After an eternity of gasping breathes and maddening darkness she was abruptly in the blinding light.

She blinked her eyes and squinted through them trying to adjust to the bright. She glanced around and noticed she was floating in the river that flowed in front of the town. She also noted an absence. She splashed around spasmodically searching for Link. Her hand felt a wet cloth and she clasped it. Her eyes were now adjusting well and she saw her shadow floating face-down in the river. She almost screamed. She grabbed him and began to swim for the shore. Then she heard splashing. Cory was soon beside her helping.

With some effort the two managed to haul his, and their, sopping wet bodies to the shore. Cory instantly put his fingers to Link's throat. Then put his ear to his mouth. His reaction grew grim as he balled his fists together and began to press upon Link's chest. He cursed as he realized Link was wearing leather armor beneath his clothes. Cory worked quickly to remove the piece, then cursed again at the wounds on Link's chest. He then began again by putting abrupt pressure below Link's ribcage. A few quick bursts and he would stop. He'd then resume again. After a few tries Link's body jerked and he coughed water up. His body was racked with coughs before he was still again.

Cory sighed in relief, then spoke. "That's why he needed me. He knew he wouldn't last the trip." Cory sighed again before going to work on the shadow's wounds. Zelda offered what help she could. Mostly by cutting off strips of silk from her ruined dress. Once finished Cory took a glance around them. The town was some two hundred meters to the east. To the south lay a copse of trees. Enough cover for now. He hauled Link's body while Zelda followed. Once there, he began to think of their next course of action. He turned to the Heir and spoke his mind. "If I can sneak back into the castle I can help my brothers get the Guard out. If we have enough on our side maybe we could retake the castle."

Zelda firmly shook her head. "No. Your brothers are on their own for now. As are Tiryn and his guard. Sable I am sure can take care of herself. Unless Quiri got to her." Cory's eyes went wide.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Sable went to meet him. That's when the Guard attacked my Honor Guard outside the door. You see, Quiri called Sable to eliminate her. He thought she was my only sheikah guardian."

Cory was shaking his head. "No. No. No! Quiri is a sheikah. He couldn't betray you or your father."

She rounded on him her eyes blazing. "He did!"

Cory flinched and looked away. He heard her take in a large breath then let it out. "Go to town and find a wagon. Steal gold for supplies if you have to. Don't forget clothes also, commoner clothes. Use the gold to pay for them or just steal everything if you have to. Just get us a wagon with a week's worth of supplies by sundown. Go."

Cory sat for a moment speechless. They were going to abandon everyone. He let out a mournful breath before standing to obey.

Zelda looked over at Link once more. He was breathing, but slowly. He was bleeding from two of his wound still. Though, none were deep or serious, they were just so many. She had thought him dead for sure when he ran out that door. Thought for sure he would die for how long he'd stayed out there. It had been a forever hearing the sounds of metal and the cries of the Guard trying to reach her. Hearing their curses as they fought Link. Now, thanks to him and the brothers she was safe and still alive. She only hoped everyone else was as well.

There was no going back in. The castle was gone. Lost. She knew that for sure when she heard Link say the town was securely Muion's. He'd somehow brought in more Guard without her knowing. Somehow taken out her agents in the town. Those whose sole duty had been to come warn her if any companies returned. A sudden fear gripped her heart and tears began to play on the outside of her eyes.

"Father..." she whispered.

She blinked away the tears. If Muion had the castle then her father was surely dead. They wouldn't keep him alive. She dug her fingers into the ground, grasping a wad of dirt in her small hand. She squeezed the dirt with all her might before flinging it against the bark of a tree. Then the princess let out a haggard breath. For all she knew her, Link, and Cory were the only survivors. A few tears trailed her cheeks.

A little past sundown Cory returned. He apologized swiftly saying it took quite a bit of gold to bribe his way past the guards. She nodded her understanding as she emerged from between two bushes. She'd changed into a plain woolen dress with brown work boots. Her blonde hair she'd rubbed dirt in and had tied it into a tight braid. She as well smeared mud and grass across her cheeks and arms. She asked if she looked regal. Cory suggested she slouch some. Together they changed Link's dressings again, using actual medical dressings and salves. They laid him in the bed of the wagon. Zelda opted to sit by his side and rearranged some of the supplies so she could. Cory nodded and shifted his features to that of an elderly man. Zelda commanded him to make their way towards the villas and Dashiva.

"I'll be your father, deary." He said in a raspy voice, trying to lighten the mood.

She only looked away without replying.

"Right. What about getting in contact with other sheikah?"

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know how many may have betrayed us."

Cory opened his mouth to object again but a look silenced him. Instead, he turned his attentions to getting the wagon underway as the sun's final lights fled the sky.


	10. Chapter Nine: Webs of Intrigue

**A/N**: Looks like I missed a week. Guess I could blame the holidays or some other thing, but why use tires excuses. I said I would update once a week and I didn't. There is no excuse. My sincerest apologies to everyone. I hope I have not offended or let anybody down because of this. I guess on with the fic. Thank-you once more for reading my work.

--byl, out.

* * *

**  
The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Nine: Webs of Intrigue **

One month has passed in the land of Hyrule. One mouth since the authority of the royal family had been challenged then overthrown. The fate-filled battle that had encompassed the castle lasted very briefly for a single afternoon and evening. The defenders of the crown had failed in holding the castle and subsequently had tried to retreat to the city surrounding the castle. Their retreat had been cut-off by two companies loyal to the Captain of the Guard, Muion. Into the night the defenders fought their way to freedom, aided greatly by the sheikah mage Shawn. With horses and hooded faces the remnants fled into the night. Out of numerous only a handful had survived. But they had spread the word. Spread the message that the King had been deposed and the Heir had fled to safety.

Companies and squads around the breath of Hyrule drew together in their loyalties. And as each guard, captain, and lieutenant chose, chaos reigned. There was fighting in every district and fort throughout the realm. Some areas were held by the royalists, those loyal to the Heir, others to the cronies, those loyal to the new Regent of Hyrule. Muion. The fighting had been intense and in constant flux for weeks, but now the fighting was dying down has the cronies were brought into line under a unified banner. Their organization was what the royalists lacked. The royalists had no focal point. The Heir had yet to make her presence known. Thus, territory by territory, fort by fort, the cronies were pushing the royalists from Hyrule.

In this time of flux and change the common people wondered. They wondered what their future would hold. They worried that maybe their king had brought this upon them. And they waited in darkness for the Heir to rise-up and defeat this usurper. And yet they wanted no more conflicts. But, all they could do was watch has the events passed them by while they did nothing to intervene.

* * *

The newly chosen Regent was seated upon the throne the aristocracy were presently gathered around. They pressed upon the short-man their wants and desires. They wished to return to their estates and help to bring order to the kingdom. Help to support the companies of guard that fought now. Muion was having none of that. He did not wish to see a single one of these pompous fools leave his sight in case they had some fool notion of backing the Heir. With their wealth behind the Heir it would be that much easier for her to fund an uprising. 

With a quick series of sentences he bid them dismissed from the room. He ordered his guards to escort them back to their quarters. They needed to be controlled. At least until he had control of the Heir.

As the wealthy landowners left, a slim figure garbed in a purple robe came forward. There was a secretive smile playing across his lips, and his eyes danced merrily.

Muion scowled at him and his expression. Every time he came to him it was with more bad news. And he seemed to relish giving that news. "What's happened now, Quiri? Have the zoras and gorons rebelled, finally? Or is the villas and their mysterious militias?"

Quiri's smile only broadened. "Nothing so exciting as that."

Muion's scowl deepened.

Quiri's smile was nearly splitting his face.

The moment stretched as Muion's patience broke. "Tell me what has happened!"

Quiri laughed out loud, the sound like crystal cracking. "Nothing major. Only a few words from the desert king."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. Ganorim is most eager to send his blessings. He regards you as someone who will understand his certain desires better than the king. He isn't mistaken is he?"

"No, he's not. I don't quite think he realizes just what he's getting himself into."

Quiri chuckled. "As yes. For king and country you shall ring this kingdom dry for your sovereign, won't you?" Quiri's eyes were now alight.

Muion scowled once more. "He is not my sovereign!"

"You do his bidding. You fulfill his wishes. What exactly am I missing?"

"I have sworn no oath to him or his empire. And what I do, I do for myself first. Him second."

"Ah, I see. As of now your wishes correspond with his, but in the future that will not be so?"

Muion was silent. Then he turned to Quiri, a stark expression on his face. "You can stop playing games. I know of his plans. His plans for the other races here."

Quiri's smile vanished in a second, and his expression became guarded. "What else do you think you know?"

"That Emperor Darious the Third of the Sunlit Empire of Arcadia wishes to extend his empire across the sea. To do that he needs a navy the pirates of Portleon can't decimate. He needs the zoras. The gerudo and gorons are only icing on top. Gorons for deeper mines and gerudo as a fighting force that none could match. But, it's the zoras he needs most of all. A fish people that could swim the waters and plant bombs on his enemies' ships. What conqueror wouldn't want that?"

Quiri nodded to himself, weighing his options. Sometimes when one is working for three different interests they become confused. Truly, only one commanded him completely, the one that had broken him. The other two were still important to the plan, though. Luckily, he was given some leeway to maneuver. "There's more that just that. He also wishes to add this lovely and ancient kingdom to his already brimming provinces. Do you know when his sights were first drawn here?"

"When?"

"When Oberon sent that call to all the lands for help to build this glorious kingdom. Oberon never thought Darious would look this way. He thought he was too preoccupied with his sights across the sea. He was wrong. Of course, the son's methods are much more devious than the father's. Darious' father would have swooped in and just conquered the land."

"You knew the father?"

"I know the father."

Muion's eyes came alive with the possibilities that tumbled into his mind, and for once he thought, maybe, he could crown himself King. "What a fool to leave someone that important alive. Do you know where the father is being kept?

"You don't know the politics of the Arcadian Empire as I do. They value family very highly. The son may have overthrown the father, but that doesn't mean he would kill his own father."

Muion grunted not caring much. All he wanted to know is where the father lay. "It matters not. The Emperor has made a fatal flaw. And I plan to capitulate on it. If I can free the father then Arcadia will be split by civil war and I can crown myself King."

"Not without the Heir."

Muion's eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

"Oh yes. Crowning yourself regent means you're not king. Means people think that maybe you just want some power. That maybe you're not permanent or aren't too serious. Name yourself King and everyone who had any inkling of loyalty to the crown will rise-up and fan the flames of rebellion, with or without the Heir's help."

"And I'll crush them with my guard and beat the people to my will. They already fear the guard. I will make them..."

Quiri's burst of laughter cut Muion off abruptly. The Regent narrowed his eyes. "You have two options Muion. Kill the Heir and crown yourself and then fight a war against the people for a decade. You'll have a half-built kingdom and a very downtrodden economy. Or, find the Heir. Wed her and then crown yourself. Have her assassinated and blame it on Arcadia. The kingdom is then yours."

"Devious sheikah. Very devious. What of her precious shadowfolk?"

"He shrugged. They obey royal blood. The Heir or the King. You have one and you can use either against the other to get results. The Heir's life threatened to bring the King to order the sheikah. And the King's life over the Heir's head for her to be your doting wife. It would seem that last part was your own idea. I think it is best we stick with it. For as long as the Heir lives, you live."

Muion glared at the robed figure, malice burning in his thoughts. "Is that a threat?" He took a step forward.

Quiri's laughter rang out like glass shards falling across stone. "Oh no. Oh no. You must realize that Darious has a back-up plan in the small chance that you fail?"

Muion remained silent.

Quiri laughed again. "The sheikah will listen to anyone of royal blood. It just so happens that Darious has one fitting that very description."

"How?"

"The Queen died in child-birth. The King was very lonesome afterwards. He found respite in one particular maid here. She resembled the Queen in many small ways. They had their tryst and then up and vanished. Carrying his child."

Muion nodded, slowly recalculating his own position. "Darious has the child? Did the old emperor set this plan in motion? Wait." Muion's expression gradually shifted from one of stern contemplation to mild shock. "You don't work for Darious do you? Or do you and you're just double-crossing him? Why else tell me this plan?"

Quiri regarded him for a moment then smiled, his teeth bared. "I do work for Darious. As I work for you. As I work for myself. And as I work for another."

"Then how can I trust you, traitor?"

Quiri shrugged. "Right now you being in power with the King and Heir alive is where my interests lay right now. And believe me those interests won't change anytime soon. And if they do, then I might suggest something to you. And it would be in our best interests if you heeded my suggestions."

Muion grunted, not phased by the coy threat. "I'm almost sick of all the webs people have spun around this kingdom." He rounded on Quiri. "And this other you claim to work for. Was he the one of orchestrated that the king bearing another child in secret?"

Quiri chuckled. "Yes. In my stint with the Arcadian Empire's old emperor I learned many things. Met many people. This other was one of them. It is thanks to his methods and knowledge of the sheikah that I was able to break free from the bloodoath my people swore to the royal line. It was also thanks to him that you're alive now. Those wards I have up around the castle aren't shadow magic. It is blood magic. Old magic. It kept the sheikah out of the old passages."

"Instead causing them to the scale the very walls at night." Muion bite-out bitterly, his mind forming the memories of that blood-soaked struggle.

It had been a week since the Heir had vanished and he'd secured the castle. That night over a hundred shadowed entities had scaled the walls and breached his defenses. The only thing that had saved his and his mens' lives had been Quiri's presence warning them. They had fought till dawn. For every one sheikah dead three of his own guards had been found. It had not been an easy night. Over three dozen sheikah had been killed before the rest departed with the dawn. Quiri had now put up wards around the walls designed to trigger bursts of light when his people's shadow magic touched them.

Muion brought his attentions back to Quiri. "What is your others' plans. I'll agree to it so long as I am King of the land."

Quiri nodded smiling. "Very well. I have not been privy to all the details of this bold plan, but it involves a lot of people. The old and new emperor's of Arcadia. You. Myself. The Heir and King. The Heir's half-brother and surprisingly enough the Heir's shadow."

Muion smirked. "A month ago I would have laughed at that last one. Not now. That boy single-handled held off twenty-five guard. He had killed over half of them before those two sorcerers had appeared. There's something about him. Do you have any ideas on it?"

Quiri only shook his head. "None. Only he is involved with my master's plan."

Muion ignored the slip. Though, he realized that Quiri was coming clean with his secrets. He just didn't know why. "The rest of the plan?"

Quiri nodded. "In the future you will be wed to the Heir and be crowned. The scenario I painted earlier will keep the sheikah in line. Once you are crowned the old emperor will be freed and civil war will grip the Arcadian Empire. In the while, The King and Heir will be assassinated. The half-brother listening to my master will come forward with his royal blood and the sheikah will be forced to obey his commands. From there I am uncertain."

"Interesting..."

Quiri shrugged. "That's the overall plan."

Muion waited in thought a few moments. "Okay. Why are you confiding in me? What does your master gain by me knowing this."

Quiri laughed again, his laughter resounding in the large room like a crystal goblet shattering a stained-glass window. "He doesn't care. This is my choice. I'm telling you all this to help you not make too many mistakes. As I said before, you kill the Heir too early, you die. Darious will send in the half-brother to lay claim to throne and to the sheikah. You'll be eliminated. That's why it is important she live until the arcadian empire is in turmoil."

"Why am I important?"

Quiri almost laughed again. He stopped himself. "You're not. You could be replaced with some effort. Effort I don't want to go through. That and...well I guess you don't have any messy morals getting in the way of your decisions." Quiri's smile this time was almost a leer.

Muion only regarded him coldly. Suddenly, he really didn't want to be in this man's presence. "Go. I'll think on what you've told me."

"Of course." Quiri bowed deeply. Muion knew he was mocking him with it. Quiri straightened and swept towards the door. He stopped though and turned. "Oh yes, before I forget, Ganorim also said that a number of his ladies have defected to the Heir's side. Thought you might want to know your soldiers may be facing gerudo fighters!" Quiri then jerked his body in the direction of the door and parted.

Muion grabbed the nearest object, a stack of scrolls, and hurled them across the room. He then sat down on the throne, for once feeling the weight of ruling coming fully to his shoulders.


	11. Chapter Ten: Wisdom's Awakening

**A/N:** Welcome to yet another update...this one on time. hehe. Glad everyone is still here, glad no one paid attention to their new year's resolution. I broke mine the next day. Shameful I know, but really, could I have made it to the moon and back in one day? Guess I'll just wait till next year and try again. If you're still reading this I'm flattered that someone would read this drivel. thx. And thank-you for reading my work and hopefully enjoying it. If not, well then you probably wouldn't have made it to this chapter. All in all, thank-you for your time and to some your I would like to say dedications. Have a nice one.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Ten: Wisdom's Awakening **

Far south of Hyrule Castle and even farther than the Golden Castle lay the belt of Hyrule. A series of farms and pastures knit together by villas. The food pouring from the belt feeds over three quarters of Hyrule's burgeoning population, both new residents and old. Yet, with the flux of battles between royalists and cronies their shipments of food have been disrupted. As a price much of Hyrule has been rationing food for the past few weeks. What shipments that have gone out have been struck by opportunistic bandits and hungry guardsman.

To help to counter this the many caravans laden down with food have been protected by the previously trained militiamen. Their addition this past week has helped to fill the many empty stomachs across the realm. One such dual-wagon train was now trotting back towards the farms. Their wagons empty of food and instead filled with supplies. Some wrought iron tools. Bags of feed and other loose objects.

They were making their way parallel to the Lost Woods. A woods that no sane man would enter. To go into them more than a few hundred yards, they would find themselves instantly lost and never heard from again. The forest is said to stretch into towards the east without end. Some have even said it is where all the worlds of the vast providence collide. Some just think the woods are haunted. Most though agree to never cut wood from it and to never enter them.

Though the woods stretch forever into the eastern horizon, they do not extend as far to the south. To the south of the wagons the woods end, revealing even more plains, plains that the farmers of Hyrule are now just cultivating. There lie a few towns that way, but not very many. There is even said to be ruins of some sort. Ruins that have been half swallowed by the woods. Old pillars and an ancient foundation. It was the rumor of these ruins that this particular wagon train was this close to the woods. Within another days trek they would swing to the east and follow the southern border of the woods hoping to spy the ruins. Two people among the farmers wished to have a permanent home with which to fight from.

Those very same people were now conversing. One, a young girl with mud-streaked blonde hair, kept mostly in a hat, was driving one of the small wagons. Her motions weren't smooth but uneasy. She was still adjusting to driving a wagon on her own. The second carried himself with ease. One blade was strapped to his back, the style the other militia men were trained to do. As well to better blend in among them was a quiver of arrows at his hip and a recurved bow. Among the many leather straps of his horse was hidden another blade. A great sword for those foolish enough to get too close to his traveling companion.

"If this place exists, we can build a center there. A place I can direct people from. The one problem would be keeping it secret. I believe that once we have settled on one area then we must begin to move swiftly. Muion must not be allowed to stay in power longer than necessary."

Link nodded as he knew he should. His mind was not on her musings. He knew she was only talking to clear her mind and shape the coming plan. A plan that has been dormant for four weeks. Four weeks of blending into the lifestyle of a simple farmer. One month of not knowing what exactly is going on, save what rumors Dashiva had heard among the farmers. He remembers the first night he had awoken and been beset by her in a strong embrace. He'd said no words, unsure for once of what to say. She'd cried on his shoulder most of the night. The only thing he could do was sit there and listen.

Looking back he knew why she'd done it. She had been grieving for her father and her friends. She had let the horrible event finally effect her. Let it run its course through her mind. It was now that Link began to wonder how he should be grieving. Or even how one would grieve. He knew that many of the guards he had personally trained were now dead and that hundreds more across the realm were lost. Yet, he could not summon a single tear for them. Not even for the idea that his own friends, the two missing brothers, may possibly be dead. He didn't even recall crying at news of his mother's death.

"Link," At the sound of his name all thoughts instantly went to the Heir, "How long do you think till Cory comes back with news?"

He made no sound, mentally tallying the distance and possible locations if the brothers survived. "Two or three weeks, given where Shawn or Chan ended. Shawn would have two choices. Stay with Tiryn and his guard and try to rally the many royalists. Or return to the his people who would have a better chance of finding you. I'd say he'd stay with Tiryn, assuming you would reach him through the sheikah when you needed him. Even believing Shawn survived. As to Chan, if he found Sable alive he would get to your father."

"Yet, I believe if Quiri betrayed us then King Oberon is dead, and Chan was either killed or captured. Knowing that the sheikah assaulted the castle and given that Muion still lives, then Quiri does as well. None us could have kept Muion alive this long. Which means Sable is dead. Making Chan's death or capture more likely."

"There still might be hope, you must think they all made it out."

Link made no comment, knowing she made the statement more for her benefit than his.

The rest of the day past in silence as Link sent two riders to scout ahead for signs of guard. They returned with seeing no one. At dusk they broke for camp. A haphazard affair for the eight people. One tent was struck for three men. Link and the princess slept under a wagon. Two under the other and they all took turns in the night with watching for possible attackers.

With the dawn they took-up their trek to the south, waiting for the forest to give way to plains. By mid-afternoon they swung east, the forests drive to the south finally ending. They took-up a slower pace, their eyes searching both the horizon and the forests. By the end of that day they had set camp again without finding any ruins. Another day came and went before the team of people happened upon the them. They were as moss covered as the Heir had expected. There were small shrubs and trees growing about the area with the occasional tree. Unlike, much of the rest of the forest they could see a good ways between the trees. This gave her heart.

Link was the first to venture into the ruins, his sword drawn and at the ready. When he hadn't vanished the rest entered slowly. With much exploration they discovered a vast foundation and several archways in the process of withering away. One tall pillar stood above everyone in the center of the ruins, odd markings littering its surface. None present could translate them, though the princess made an odd statement.

"I seems like I should be able to read this." Her voice trailed at the end.

No one spoke as they explored, and none ventured too far from the other. When Link reached the end of the forest-surrounded ruins he noticed a strange fog thickening among the trees. The fog began like a wall some twenty feet beyond the end of the ruins. Not even Link braved to go that far. Yet, to him he thought he saw a shadow amongst the fog. Something playing at his other senses, something beyond what his eyes could discern. He said as much to the Heir as they stared into the fog.

"Are you sure it isn't your imagination? The fog gives me the feeling like someone is watching us. But, I've had that feeling since we came near the forest."

Link waited a few more minutes, trying to sense something using a method he has never actively used before. It reminded of when he was fighting. Like he could almost sense where a person was. There! He knew for sure now. "Someone is watching from behind the fog."

Zelda looked to Link, a strange light in her eye. "How?"

"I don't know. I can just tell." Then warning bells went off in his mind. His body tensed and he acted. He swung his arms around the Heir, but he was too late. An arrow of light shot from the mist and struck the Heir in her chest just as Links' arms went around her. He completed the motion by twirling her, ending with his back to the fog. The Heir, though, was completely limp in his arms.

* * *

There was a world of blackness and waiting. A waiting that seemed sensations entered into the waiting blackness. The feelings were pinpoints of light littering the great void of her mind. A mind that was now roving across a limitless universe, driven by a power hungry to devour all aspects of learning. It raged and boiled within her, coming from her very being. Tied to her through destiny's choice and the decisions of her ancestors. It had finally and completely stolen its way into her mind. 

At first it had been a trickle. A babbling brook giving insights and flashes and hints. It had made its way through cracks that a maturing mind had made. For as a mind grows it wishes to learn about itself. In this quest it had found a locked thing. A thing it had tried to open ever so slowly. Now though, a key of light had pierced the Heir's heart and shattered the box holding the raging tempest at bay.

For stretched seconds the mind fought with the devil. A wriggling thing of light that the mind could not grasp for long. With each touch knowledge, pain, emotion, sensations a thousand times amplified filled the mind. It could not cope with this thing. Yet, this thing once realizing where it was began to diffuse its light into the mind, and with each pinpoint of light that the mind absorbed it, screaming at the intensity of knowing.

For learning one thing a day was hard, one had to work to slowly engrave this learned thing into one's mind. But this wiggling thing of light carved the knowing instantly into the mind. There was no slow comfort of easing in. It was sharp, it was rough, and it was painful. Adding to that, there was a billion points of light.

* * *

Hell ended slowly. Zelda finally saw in her mind's eye the last pinpoint of light rape her mind and spill its contents there. She whimpered and cried aloud as the last vestiges of pain faded and the whipping cord of light was finally absorbed into her mind. Knowledge that had lain dormant was now with her. There for her to call upon. Yet, there was more. Something about having a sense of feeling the world. Like her mind now had its own hands with which to explore the world. Her mind as well felt like it had an eye. An eye that saw lights and patterns in the very air. Saw people's voices in their minds. On top of that she had ears in her mind with which to hear. And a nose with which to smell. Smells of old things of old magics wafted into her thoughts. Her mind, now heavy and laden with learnings, told her what some of the smells meant. 

All these revelations came to her in the span of a moment. She realized she could sense the world around her, even though, her physical eyes were shut. The realization coupled with the sensory input made her pass out. She drifted through the conscious fog of just being for some time. Her mind now slowly adjusting to the new things it could do. She found herself at times in odd places. Seeing odd things. Seeing peoples. Sometimes even seeing familiar faces. Shawn it seemed was with her once. At one time she even thought she saw Sable.

Then on one occasion she saw Link's face bright as day and clear as crystal. She blinked. This wasn't a memory or a vague impression. She was on her back and staring at her shadow. She blinked a few times and found her voice, though hoarse it was. "Link?" She rasped. He nodded before holding a jug of water above her lips. Her sparse throat welcomed the liquid heartily.

When she had drank her fill she sat-up. Her vision and mind swam for a moment and for that moment she saw two things. A reality of lights and swirls and another of impressions and vague feelings. Then the two combined and corresponded back into one meshed vision. Her mind had adapted to her new senses she realized. What she saw with her eyes was being overlaid by what she saw with her mind. What she smelt in the world was also being combined with what her nose smelled.

She smelled magic. She saw emotion. She felt very confused. Then her eyes alighted to Link whose back was too her. He was preparing some food it looked like. Yet, she only saw a person with him. Only saw what her physical eyes showed her. Her mind's senses were blind when it came to him. Then a thought struck her. Is this how the sheikah saw the world? With their talk of sensing another's intents? Once she saw the brothers and Sable again she would ask. She would ask them much. Like did they know? Did they know that the Triforce of Wisdom had lain dormant inside her? Did they know that the cycle had come again?

She knew they had survived the attack on the castle. Her wonderings while she slept had shown her that. Shawn was alive. Sable was somewhere as well. Tiryn she wasn't sure. Nor, about Chan, yet it wasn't too farfetched to assume they'd survived as well.

Link had now turned around, a plate of food in his hands. She ate the bread and dried meat quickly. She was very hungry and quickly asked him for another helping. He nodded before standing and leaving the tent to retrieve more. He returned with a loaf of bread and some raw vegetables. She ate them all.

"How long?" She asked

"Two weeks."

"We haven't left ruins, have we?"

He shook his head.

"Were you worried?"

He was silent. He didn't look her in the eyes. That's when for once she felt something from him. A wisp of an emotion. Shame? She shook her head. It was not easy to place. It was a very complicated emotion.

"Yes." He said at last.

She decided not to press him further. "What happened to the presence in the forest? That is what struck me, right?"

He nodded. "It has been taunting us. Shrill laughs at night. Arrows barely missing. It has stayed in the fog."

"What did it say about me?"

"He said he had the key. Now you have the key. He said in time you might wake-up."

There was that sliver of a wisp. Something of pain, maybe? No. Almost like worry mixed with relief. Yet, there was still that shame.

"What have you done while I was out?"

"Sent word for Cory or Shawn. Told the courier to tell no one of our location but Dashiva. We've been waiting since."

He wasn't saying everything. He had held something back. "What have you done about the presence?"

He did not look her in the eye. He was ashamed of it. But why? She held her head high and chose her tone of voice carefully. "Link, Captain of my Guard. You will answer your Queen."

He looked at her then. His eyes hardening. She held her pose, but almost felt like flinching. "In anger I chased the figure into the woods wanting revenge, thinking it had struck you dead. I became lost in the fog. It mocked and jeered me. I swung my swords on reflex and fought it. I struck blood and it fled laughing. I followed the blood trail. I fired arrows at it. It scolded me for missing. Saying 'we' could do better. Then I finally came face to face with it. Face to face with myself." The pause stretched.

"I-it pointed me towards a pond. He said gaze upon myself and look what has happened. I only saw a skeleton staring back at me with hollow eyes. The thing that was me shrieked then. Saying it would take my place in destiny if only I would stay a little longer. Then I fled. I felt my skin become dry and saw layers of it begin to peel away. I felt my body growing thinner and thinner. I lost touch with who I was. What my purpose was. Then a light was before me. It beckoned me to follow it. I did. Then I was out of the fog. My body and mind were my own again."

Then she heard the final words of his last statement. The words not spoken yet still echoed in her mind. _And you weren't dead._ The relief she heard in those words brought water to her eyes. Did he love her after all, despite what Shawn had said? Did Shawn speak out of jealousy?

She shook her head forcing the thoughts from her mind. It didn't matter. Not now anyway. Now she needed to understand exactly what the presence had done to her. He had unlocked the Triforce much earlier than necessary. The way he had done it was uncalled for. Yet, the results were something she could not complain about. She relaxed her mind and body and laid back down. For now she would have some more rest.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Learning New Methods

**A/N:** Another week gone by. Rodarion, I am sorry for never replying to your review. I kept putting it off until surprise, its Friday again. My apologies. For everyone else, I am sorry for...well I don't think I messed up anything this week. Heck, I actually think I did everything right, right? Right? Eh, even I did nothing wrong every one needs to show some humility, its keeps a person grounded. So for any I may have slighted, wronged, or insulted. My deepest regards and apologies. Now before I go, my weekly thanks. Thank-you for continuing to read my fiction. Thank-you for giving me your time and thank-you for reading these measly few words. Now please, enjoy if you can.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Eleven: Learning New Methods **

Two more days past in quiet toil among the ruins. The chilling laughter of the mysterious assailant still haunted their nights while his jeers bothered their days. Some did their best to ignore him. Zelda did her best to try and find him. She had much to discuss with the vagrant.

First, was why were they allowed in this part of the woods but no farther. She knew what would happen to them if they ventured forth. They would become stalfos. Her own inner knowledge and Link's experience told her as much. Yet, it also told her that ancient spells were woven into the fabric of life in the forest. That in that dense fabric somewhere were the spells and arcane enchantments that protected the Lost Woods from outsiders. If she could part that veil then she could enter the woods at will.

And that is currently where she found herself. Sitting atop a stone, chin in hand, her eyes roving over the fog and the half-hidden trees. With her mind she was doing a feather probe against the fog. She could feel the fog like she could a clothe. With the eyes of her mind all she saw were sparkles among the trees. And thin lines that seemed to vanish in and out of life. She knew that the fog was the protection from magic-users. It was the fog she was trying to part. Yet, she could not see how.

It blanketed the whole area and hid everything from her. If she applied pressure with her probe the fog would give a little then give no more. It was frustrating. And somehow her assailant was hiding in there. What he was after she wasn't sure. Though, his actions spoke of malice his intentions spoke of help.

She exhaled slowly, using her mind to sift through the old magics here. There was much residue. Most of it she could not place. Some of it she knew to be defense spells. Auras of strength and wards of protection. This site had once seen a lot of magic.

She tried to smell the fog and things became confusing. There were a thousand scents within. Some were life-like. Trees, bushes, and grasses. Some scents belonging to animals and other living things she couldn't place. Like the very forest and all the life within it was teeming with magic. And through it all the one prevailing thing was how it smells. How ancient and solid it was. Older than the withered stone she sat upon. Much much older.

Then the frustration overcame her. In a moment of anger she thrust her probe at the veil, its point now more like a claw than a finger. The shock of it broke the frustration as she saw the tear she had made in it. A tear that was now completely sewn back-up. She narrowed her eyes shrewdly. Apparently she had been too subtle. She smirked. Yes, sometimes quick action is necessary. She struck at the fabric of magic again, this time concentrating on making her probe sharper.

It parted the veil once more, but the tear was already being sewn-up. With quick mental fingers she gripped two sides of it and pulled. The tear grew and where she pulled at the fabrics the fog parted. She stood, still holding the fog apart and smiled.

"Link! I've done it!" She called.

In a moments notice Link was by her side, his sword drawn. He said nothing as he gazed into the parted fog. His eyes and senses then wandered the other parts of the fog, till he found it. The presence.

"He's over there." He pointed towards the right with his sword.

Zelda nodded absently. Her focus was instead on the myriad of lines and webs that she could now see. She actually saw how everything was connected. How they grew in a pattern. How they interacted. All of it wasn't random like normal living things. The very trees and bushes grew along certain lines. Lines woven to emulate enchantments and magics of protection. There was no magics enchanted on the plants. The plants themselves grew in a pattern to create the enchantment. The complexity of it all astounded her. Yet, soon she began to comprehend how to manipulate it. The plants were active. Something was guiding them, a force unlike a normal being. If he could guide them so could she. Yet, she doubted the presence was the one guiding them.

She smiled at that thought. Her head turned towards where Link's sword had pointed. She released her grasp on the fog and attacked the area where the presence hid. The fog parted revealing him standing there. He was garbed in loose brown pants and a form-fitting green shirt. He had wrapped around him a cloak, and a black bandanna hid his nose and lower face. Only his short blonde hair and crystal blue eyes could be seen.

She slowly walked towards him, Link at her side. Link had now drawn and nocked an arrow. She stopped some ways before the stranger. The man looked around then met her eyes. He started clapping, his gloved hands muffling the noise. "Very good," came a melodious voice somewhat stifled by the clothe. "It seems my gift to you worked. Unless you always knew how to do that."

She said nothing, her eyes focused on the webs surrounding him.

He chuckled. "Are you not even going to thank-me?" He shook his head ruefully. "And as to you...guardian." He sneered the last word, contempt brimming in his tone. "You should learn to take better care of her."

The bow tightened.

"She is at risk to more things than just physical. Things of magical will be after her. Especially, when they realize she has awoken."

"Then the cycle has truly begun again?" Zelda queried, her mind grasping the lines of plants.

He regarded her a moment then laughed. Short and loud. "You hold the knowledge. Not I. You tell me."

She narrowed her eyes. He was hiding something, she knew. Hiding much. He knew what was going on. He was also moving events along. Not to help as she thought. No, standing here in his presence her mind's senses roving over him she knew he only enjoyed manipulating people, regardless of the aims. She took a step forward. She raised her hand to motion Link off. He lowered the arrow and put it away. "Yes the cycle has begun again. And, thanks to your quick involvement you have tipped the scales in our favor." She curtsied to him.

Confusion rang in his eyes. "Ah...yes. I knew that by unlocking your secret it would help your side immensely."

_Good. He's found his confidence again. It blinds all men. Just as lust does._ She then took more steps towards him. Her hips swaying slowly and her lips slowly forming a pout. Her eyes danced up and down his form as she spoke. "And I have yet to thank-you for doing that." She whispered, her voice husky.

Desire flashed in his eyes and his hands were soon confused as to what to do. He swallowed a lump in his throat and lost his voice in doing so.

She stopped a mere foot from him. Her hand slowly rose towards his face.

He leaned in, his eyes slowly closing, aching for what she was offering him.

Her mind danced across the webs in a quick series of pulls and tugs. She hastily created her owe web, pulling it tight around him.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the branches twining around his arms. He felt the pull of the vines as they slithered around his shoulders and pulled him taunt. His eyes now went from the plants to her and shock riddled his features. Then he saw her raise her hand and swing it at him. The blow left him seeing stars and his cheek numb.

"Link, nock that arrow, please. Aim it at his heart."

When the stranger could see again he saw the Heir pacing behind her shadow. Link's arms were raised and his eyes were upon his chest. The stranger didn't have to wander if Link was going to miss or not.

"Who are you?" Zelda abruptly asked, her eyes finding his.

"My name is Bleys."

"What do you want?"

He chuckled. "To have fun."

"Your kind of fun would leave some people dead. I can see right through you. You must realize that. I can see every intention you have before you have it. I can see every move before you make it. Just look how easily I ensnared you in my own web using your home against you."

He swallowed. He couldn't deny that she had easily played him. "Then ask what questions you will. And I'll tell you the answers I can."

She looked at him. "With a word Link will kill you."

"And you'll get no answ..." His words were cut-off as the branches and vines holding him began to pull. Each yanking him in a different direction. He started to scream at the pain. Minutes dragged by before he heard one of his shoulders 'pop.' Only then did the pressure ease and his screams cease. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. His blurry vision cleared somewhat as he blinked away the tears.

"I could do that to you for a very long time, you know. I could make it hurt for weeks. Or I could order someone else to do it for me. Save they'll use sharper means." Her voice was like ice.

He cleared his dry throat and spoke in a raspy tone. "Well, yes you could. And here I thought you incapable of causing me pain. Seems I underestimated your legendary kindness." The vines holding his dislocated shoulder gave a sudden lurch. He yelped in pain.

The Heir's eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Did you even realize how much pain I was in for two weeks. Do you know what it feels to have your mind raped and thousand times over?"

He couldn't meet her gaze.

"I've considered and toyed with the idea of showing you physically what you did to me mentally." Her tone had taken a sharp edge. "I am still undecided." With those last words over a dozen thick and mangled branches approached the prisoner on all sides.

Panic swept through him as he tried to wriggle from his bonds. "I can't tell you everything! I'm not allowed!" He wailed.

"On whose say?" The branches came closer. Some edging behind him.

"The guardian spirit of the forest!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I was only told to awaken the gift of the goddesses within you!"

"Did he say use that method?"

"No!" He shrieked as he felt a branch caress his backside.

The branches now stopped. A speculative expression came over the Heir. "Alright, I have now decided. You tell me freely what you can. All of it. And if I am satisfied, you won't experience anything else unpleasant. Agreed?"

His breathing was coming in powerful short bursts. He was beginning to feel lightheaded. "Deal!" He shouted.

The branches withdrew some. The Heir nodded her head, indicating for him start.

"Okay. The Great Deku Tree is the guardian spirit of the forest. He sent me to unlock the wisdom within you. He said you would understand things better and what was at stake if this were done. I was told that the wisdom-bearer had to awaken first and in turn would guide the courage-bearer. I was as well told to never reveal my face to her. Which wasn't a problem since I don't show my face to many. He as well said that he would offer what help he could. And it comes in the form of these ruins. He has receded the protective fog so you can utilize this as a sanctuary for you and your allies while you try to take back your kingdom.

"He as well offered a warning. Somethings have changed in this cycle, yet they remain the same. Seven wisened-men sought to end the cycle, but failed. The result is confusion. The evil you are facing first is the one that operates from the shadows, using others before himself. Beware who you allow into your home."

He took a deep breath.

"That's it?" She queried.

He nodded. The branches came closer. He shrieked.

"And the methods you used?"

"Were all me! I was just having fun!"

"Fun." The branches ripped several parts of his pants with their jagged knobs.

He wailed and struggled.

"Next time you approach me you will show me proper respect. Or I'll use a few imaginative men to teach you how to respect me. Clear?"

He nodded vigorously. The branches retreated from his waist line and the ones holding his feet let go. The vines pulled up and flung him deeper into the forest. Zelda released the fabric with her mind and the fog rush to fill the space.

"Let's go, Link."

Link replaced the arrow to his quiver and followed behind the Heir as she walked towards the tent.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Gathering Forces

**A/N**: This week I shall share only a few words. Thank-you very much. Enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twelve: The Gathering Forces **

In the following weeks many events occurred in rapid succession. Muion's deal with the Gerudo went through. The ranks of his crony guards were bolstered by teams of gerudo woman. He raised the taxes throughout the realm and put bounties on every royal guard's head. As well, a portion of the villas was ceded to the gerudo. The occupants of the farms were put under direct gerudo control. None were happy with these recent decisions. Yet, no one rebelled. Numerous parties of royal guard attacked the gerudo held villas, but were defeated and taken prisoner. They were summarily beheaded.

The gorons were ordered to make the new castle livable as soon as possible. The main areas and fortifications of the castle were done. The walls and keep reinforced in the past year. Yet, the minor detail work of the walls and decorations were still unfinished. Muion wished haste to move into the new castle. It seems he felt uneasy in the old one.

The zoras had since pulled themselves away from the outside world again. The help they had offered the villas was now withdrawn. They were sequestering themselves away until the troubled times had passed.

Order had been brought back to the vast field and valleys of Hyrule. Teams of bandits had been rounded up and sentenced to the construction of the new castle. Some had been given to the gerudo to do with as they pleased. And this was yet another gesture that worried the populace. A race of warrior woman they had feared, but knew had been kept at bay in a desolate desert, were now given almost complete freedom to move around and do as they wish. Most times whatever a gerudo did that violated the laws, the guards looked the other way. It seems they to were getting special favors from the harlots, as the hylian women referred to them as.

Amongst the villas is where the armed and most outspoken of rebellions was taking place. As of now many representatives from the various militia units were present. They had agreed to meet in the musty basement of an inn. The light was prevalent has many held their own lanterns. They were arguing with their leader and trainer, Dashiva. Among the men present were several leaders of various royal guard squadrons. Tiryn, who had brought the remaining ones together through a loose system of communication was not present. In his stead was the sheikah Shawn. It was his voice that currently spoke and mirrored many of the men's own minds.

"We can't just sit around the borders of Hyrule for no good reason. Eventually, and by that I mean soon, Muion will send out his guard and begin to hunt us. And when we're gone it'll be you next. Do you not think it obvious that the most resistance comes from here. He is no fool. I can even guarantee that he knows of your militias. If he doesn't, then Quiri does. Then what happens when half the guard storm through here attacking? You'll be on your own! The royal guards will have been hunted, all because you refuse to act!"

They were cheers and mumblings of agreement through the gathered men. Some sat upon barrels while others stood against walls. Shawn chose to stand in his full sheikah attire, knowing the effect it would have on the men.

Dashiva sat across from him. His black hair long with pale blue eyes. He knew much was riding on this meeting. He had stalled action for two weeks now, not hearing a thing from the Heir. It was confusing. First, a word sent by courier to send Shawn or Cory to her immediately. Then another saying to tell no one where she was or if she was alive. Not even the brothers. He shook his head ruefully. He didn't know what she was planning or even if it would succeed. He knew one thing, though, he had to keep his people and the royal guard from storming the castle. He knew the Heir wouldn't want that and prayed he hadn't misplaced his trust in her. "And then what, Shawn? We storm the castle. We kill Muion and Quiri. Then what?"

Shawn balked. "By then the Heir would come from hiding and assume the throne." His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke.

Dashiva had to wander at the lad. He couldn't read people very well. That was never his strength. He could easily read a battlefield, though. He knew not why Shawn was pushing for this. But, he knew an impossible attack when he saw one. None, of his militia men were ready for a prolonged war. The royal guard were ready, but not for a prolonged siege on a castle. None here had even an inkling what was necessary. Maybe, Shawn and Tiryn could lead them, but not to victory. "Who are you doing this for? For the Heir?" He asked.

"Of course! Why else have we all come here but for her. Hundreds have already died for her and I bet every man here would give their lives a dozen times over for her!" He roared the last part and almost every man here echoed his call.

Dashiva slowly shook his head. The men were being bought with glory and words. Yet, he thought they would go nowhere without his say. He was their leader. He had trained them. But, he knew if they were excited enough then they would leave this day, gather their men and march off. That's what Shawn was wanting to do. He was good at it Dashiva had to admit.

"Shawn, have you not thought that maybe the Heir as other plans in motion?"

For an instance a shadow past in his eyes. It was gone in a moment. "If she did she would have been in contact with us. I think that it is up to us to bring Hyrule back and present it to her. As any loyal subject would do! Am I right?" His raised his hands. A chorus answered him.

Dashiva grunted, growing weary of this. The meeting had started with each man speaking his mind. Some wishing for action to stop any more abuses placed upon them. Shawn had spoken last. He had wanted to only assure his men, not gather them for Shawn to take away.

He stood finally. The Heir had chosen him to lead and command these men. He had their respect. He was tired of Shawn blinding them with his wishes. He cleared his throat rather loudly. Every man in the room instantly held his attention. He felt like smirking. Conditioning his men to stop whatever they were doing, just by clearing his throat, was a carry over from their days in training.

If Shawn was awed by the gesture, he didn't show it. Instead, he stood his ground defiant. "Well, Dashiva, what words of wit and wisdom will you impart to us they'll keep us safe in our beds while Muion rules?"

"When will you be hunted?" His asked quietly, the men pulling forward on reflex to better hear him.

"Easily within the month!" Declared Shawn. He darted his eyes left then right. He was catching on.

"How do you know? What are your sources?"

"Ah, good point. Wait, put yourself in Muion's shoes as I have done. Would you let parties of armed men camp out at your borders just waiting for someone to inspire them to attack in a united force? How long would you wait to hunt them Dashiva?"

Dashiva let his face remain passive, but inwardly he cursed. That the was clincher it seemed. Even he himself had to admit that waiting would mean death. The only thing he had staying his hand was his trust in the Heir's judgement. If he could tell Shawn then this would go away! Yet, he stuck to his orders.

"You are right, Shawn. I would not wait for long. I would wait only long enough to establish a defensive position, then strike."

"You see! I am not right! We need to attack!" This time the roar was deafening. Dashiva could not sway the popular vote. It seems the men were called to action. His eyes narrowed. He would stall then. These were still his men, not Tiryn's, nor Shawn's. He would lead them and none else.

"Silence!" His voice boomed. The voice of a drill instructor shouting over everyone else. A voice all hailed. Dashiva knew that sometimes one had to be either loud or quiet. And now he needed to be loud, to drown out Shawn's words from their minds so they would follow his orders and his alone. He regarded the sheikah with some appreciation. He was able to come here and undermine his own control over his men in a short time. The Heir chose her inner circle well. "Not one man will leave here tonight in an uproar screaming curses into the night of what you mean to do! We are still in secret and must act so. We have families to tend to and farms to set ready. We cannot just leave in a night and go do battle. Much must be considered and planned. Agreed?" He turned to Shawn.

Shawn grinned. "Of course." His smile sent a chill down Dashiva's back. It was the smile of a man who had accomplished all he had set-out to do. And with a shock Dashiva realized it. His men had not been the target. He had been the target. Shawn had used the militia men to acquire his services in the attack. The Heir chose her circle very well.

He recovered from the shock. Shawn would interfere no more. "Alright men, return to your homes and squads and make ready. Have extra food stored and at the ready. I believe it will take much food to feed this endeavor. Do realize we will be gone for some months, but it will still be weeks before we mobilize completely. Clear?"

Their was a round of agreeing sounds.

"Right then! There is still much to plan. I'll send out notes for the next meeting in a weeks time. Dismissed!"

The men all stood and saluted quickly before filing out, giving their good-byes to Shawn and their commander.

Once alone Dashiva turned to Shawn. "Whose idea?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Whose idea was this? Tiryn's or yours?"

Shawn smiled. "Mostly mine. Tiryn went along with it, though. He's got in his fool head he'll not survive this struggle."

"So you used him to bring the royals together. And me to bring the militias together? True?"

Shawn shrugged.

"I'm no fool, kid. I can see your scheme. I know you know tactics, and you know we have not the men to do this. What else are you planning? There must be something else or we all die."

Shawn sat down and the smile vanished from his face. His shoulders shrugged. "We'll have a few teams among the sheikah who'll help. They're our edge."

Dashiva nodded. He wasn't completely sure what a sheikah were possible of, but he hoped it would make the difference. "Why then?"

"Why not." His tone was guarded. "The longer we wait the better a position Muion will be in. Its better to strike now while he have a strong position than to wait. Waiting would just drive everyone crazy."

_Ah, I see_. Shawn had waited for the Heir and she hadn't come. He'd lost faith in trusting her. Dashiva couldn't blame the kid. He himself felt the same way, yet he held to his faith in her. Only a girl she may be, but she had already proven herself in his eyes. "She's not abandoned us, I still trust her and so you should to. Even if she has contacted no one."

Shawn only grunted at the comment. He gave Dashiva one lingering look before living the musty basement.

Dashiva was left to his thoughts then, his mind wondering to Shawn's motives. Why was he following her? Why were any of them? Why was he? Was it for her dream to come to pass? Because it warmed his heart to help this kingdom that wasn't his own? Why would so many men follow the Heir so easily? She wasn't special. She was a young girl, a princess. Beautiful, yes, but nothing stood out about her. Nothing to explain why people who had only heard mention of her were throwing their lives away.

Dashiva heaved a massive sigh. It was a little too much to consider for him. As always the motives of people confused him. Even his own. Yet, he followed his instincts and sometimes he hoped he made the right decisions. Like doing all this just for her.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Revealing Reunions

**A/N: **I'm thinking a lot about food at this point. Alot...probably because I am ravenous with hunger. Oh yeah, I plan to eat a lot of food in the next ten minutes. Or for those that don't read this at 7:28 pm, Jan 25, 2008...then I've already satisfied my appetite. Hopefully, you have as well. Remember...eating and sleeping may be overrated, but man they are nice to have in abundance. Thx again for reading this not-quite-so-bad fic and giving it and myself your time. Because apparently you aren't giving your time to sleeping and eating.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirteen: Of Reunions and Revelations **

The bird had flown straight to her. A small and tiny message tied to its leg. The parcel had said nothing. It was blank. It was the feeling of...someone washing over her that was the message. She knew in an instant who had sent the bird. Their presence has been magically imprinted upon the paper. It was the presence of a student. Her student. Her ward. The princess whom she had failed. Yet, it was confusing. The Heir should not have known this kind of spell. She had only just begun her tutelage. That knowledge bothered her. Yet, it didn't stop her from following the bird. It had taken a few minutes to realize what the animal had wanted of her. It flying to the window and staring off south. Then flying back to her and doing the same. It did this several times before she realized that she was being summoned.

After the failed fight with Quiri, which had left her a scar across her face, she had fled. Quiri had of course pursued her through the corridors. At times reengaging her in attack. So she had run, seeking to draw Quiri from the castle. Hoping that maybe with his absence it could aid the Heir in escaping. It had, or so she told herself.

Rumor had it the King was dead. Which meant she had failed to get him out of the castle, as was the original plan. Instead, she'd gone to Hyrule City and ran through the many alleys, her attacker still pursuing her. Using magics she'd never seen before. Something had turned him, something horrible. He laughed and yelled what he'd do to her corpse. What heinous fun he'd have with it. Only when she'd leaped over the town's protective wall did he finally leave her be. By then it was nightfall and she'd seen the remnants of the royal guards fleeing, Tiryn and Shawn at the lead. They'd lost.

She'd returned to her people then, telling them of what had transpired. A plan of action had been devised to go in and rescue the Heir. When they realized the hidden passages were now impossibly blocked they'd dared a frontal assault. By then a type of mania had seized her people. All the warnings of old coming forward and fueling their fears. The only reason they existed, or would continue to exist, is if the royal line did not die out.

The assault was a disaster, Quiri raising the alarm early. Many had died. And for nothing. A few days after the attack it became public knowledge that he had not acquired the Heir. And then the search was on. Every sheikah was sent to every village and corner of the realm seeking her. Yet, to no avail. It seemed she did not want to be found. Maybe she feared more than one sheikah had turned. It was a fear many were sharing right now.

That was when the messaged bird had come to her, while she had been among the villas seeking, she thought she would have sought refuge there. So, she packed her things and followed the bird on horseback, letting her features shift to that of a woman hylian. It was in this guise that she now looked upon the dominant features of the Lost Woods. The bird was close to the trees. It stared at her then stared into the forest. It did this a few more times before taking flight and vanishing among the shadows.

Sable exhaled slowly. This was a trap. One set-up by Quiri obviously. A trap using the Heir's scent to trick her into going into the woods. All knew whoever ventured in would not leave. She sighed. Hope can easily blind a person. She began to wheel her horse about when suddenly the bird came back into sight, circling around her. It called a few times before she watched it disappear back into the forest. _Why not?_ She turned her horse towards the forest and began to approach it.

That was when she saw two blurred motions coming from the ground. She had no time to react as she soon found two spear points directed at her throat. She gazed upon the shifting clothes and features of her attackers. They wore robes of a dancing color that were only now settling upon a mixture of brown hues and green. They were cowled and dark skinned hands gripped the spears. It had been a trap. They had lain in wait, their robes somehow blending them in perfectly with the landscape.

They would not take her so easily. She concentrated and then phased away from them. One moment she was atop her horse, the next she was off it, her hands already drawing a shortsword and dagger from their sheathes. She didn't wait for the assailants to realize what happened. She struck out at the one to the left of her mount. She parried the spear with her shortsword and stabbed with the dagger. The attacker was caught off guard and the weapon pierced them in the side. Sable then kicked out with her leg, connecting with the person's head, rendering them unconscious.

The second attacker was bearing around her horse, the spear stabbing forward. Sable parried it with ease. She phasing again, this time forward. The assailant reacted quickly, using the butt of their spear to block her dagger, and leaping backward to bring the spear around once more, using it to occupy Sable's shortsword. Sable danced with the tip of the spear for a few moments before throwing her dagger at the attacker. The attacker dodged it with grace, but the moment of distraction is what Sable needed to charge her shortsword with magic, sharpening its tip.

With her free hand she gripped the spear and swung with her sword. The sword easily sliced through the wood. Sable acted again and phased forward, her free hand now gripping the cut-off tip of the spear. She stabbed her opponent with it, just below ribcage and into her guts. It was a nasty blow, but they'd not exactly played fair. Her attacker shrieked in pain and dropped her weapon. Both hands going to clutch the now freely bleeding wound. Sable now wanted some answers. She took a step forward and the figure whistled sharply.

Sable heard the rustling of clothe and turned to look around her. It seemed over two dozen figures had risen from the ground, their robes now shimmering into hues of brown and green. All were cowled as her two assailants were, but these had arrows pointed at her. She could see the spears they possessed strapped to their backs.

The nearest one spoke first. "Drop your weapons." It was a woman's voice. Thickly accented. "Now." Her recurved bow tightened. Sable sighed and dropped her weapons.

The leader began to call out orders, saying various woman's names. She recognized the origin of the names. Not by actually knowing them, but having recognized where women would be named such names. Gerudo.

Within a few moments five surrounded her, every point of their blades aimed at her throat. Two more walked beside with arrows nocked and at the ready. Her arms had been bound behind her, at the wrist and elbow, forcing her to puff her chest out. She was blindfolded as well. In darkness she walked with the points of the spears directing her by poking her neck in a certain direction. Soon she knew they were in the forest, for most of the light had been blocked. She heard various voices around her and the rustling of cloth. She was in some encampment. She recognized both hylian and gerudo accents. She was utterly confused.

How were hylians and gerudo working together in a forest that swallowed all occupants? Soon she realized she would find out. A voice she recognized called out. It seemed she was finding something amusing. Probably her.

"Was she that dangerous Rahiri?" The voice asked.

"Yes, she has injured two of our number with ease."

The voice tsked. "A misunderstanding I assure you. This woman is not what she appears. Sable." The tone of voice shifted. One of regal command. "Show them your true features."

Sable had to obey. She shifted blind-folded and bound.

There was a collective gasp. The points of the spears did not lower. "This makes her even more dangerous. Allow us to cast her into the forest."

Weren't they in the forest?

"No, she is one whom I trust. Unbind her and release her eyes. I need her counsel desperately. As to those she injured, I am sure she will aid in their recovery once I have explained events to her."

The gerudo women obeyed instantly; her bonds were untied and her eyes allowed to see again. She found herself in a large tent. There were rugs covering the grassy ground. A table with large pieces of paper adorned it. There were two cots in the room and a bright lantern hanging from one of the posts holding the tent up. Zelda stood before her, looking rather less than regal. Link was behind her. Stoic as ever.

Sable smiled warmly and stepped forward to embrace her young charge. Zelda returned the affection with a smile. With the warm welcome over Sable went to one knee and begged for forgiveness, blathering on about her failure to save the king. Zelda silenced her with a motion of her hand.

"I'll not hear any of this. We all miscalculated. Myself included. None of us truly realized the scope of what was happening."

These words gave Sable pause. They implied that maybe there was something larger going on they just Muion and Quiri. Her tongue ached to ask questions. Yet, she stayed it knowing full well the Heir would tell her everything.

And so she did. From the stranger named Bleys and his unlocking the Triforce of Wisdom, to her present conditions. She explained her new abilities, and she could control the enchantments of the forest. She as well told how these gerudo came to her. She had heard rumors of rebel gerudo who had traded who had traded for good instead of stealing. They were being lead by Sahoori and were searching for the Heir. Zelda had sent Link out to get them and they had been here now for close to a week and a half.

With fresh supplies they'd provided and volunteers and more supplies from the villas they had set-up a campsite amongst the ruins. She told of the Great Deku Tree's protection and how he allowed them access to this part of his realm. Then she laughed, saying she knew the questions that were burning in Sable's mind.

"I know you're dying to know. Ask." She grinned.

"How did you send the bird? You should not know how to make wards, yet."

"Did you not pay attention to my story, Sable. I could part the fog and control the forest. As to the wards, it was simple. These entire ruins are littered with the residual magic of wards and the like. I spent a few days studying them until I began to make them myself. As you can see, we are well protected by a few of my wards. Not a single image came be seen from behind the trees. No sound either."

"Then you're the reason for the gerudo's odd attire?"

Zelda beamed at the question. "Oh yes. Something I was inspired by when examining the forest's enchantments. See, the fog confuses the mind by shifting the images of the forest around them. I replicated this into a cloth. Except, its inverted. Instead of images being put on the person they are put out from the person. Which allows the wearer to blend in."

"And you made all of them?" Shock was in her voice.

Zelda nodded. "We bought the robes from various villa tailors. We're still trying to get most of them to fit right, they tend to be too loose. But, they work. And it allows the gerudo to keep track of the various companies of cronies. It's thanks to their quick work that we now have a strategic map of where most of the royal and crony guards are at." She gestured towards the parcels on the table.

Sable followed her and Link over. She now saw a detailed map of the kingdom, complete with borders and markings with names. Some of the names she recognized belonging to captains she knew to be loyal to the Heir. Others she saw were loyal to Muion, most of their names were stationed in the various forts. While the royal guards were all outside the borders of the kingdom.

"What does all of this help to do? War?" She asked. She then noted many names within the villas. She saw Dashiva's. Those marks must represent the militiamen.

"Oh no. When I take the throne the only battle fought will be within the castle. If the crony guard and royal guard clash it will forever divide them."

"You plan on letting the cronies become guard again?" She was incredulous.

"Of course, they only followed orders. As the Captains and lieutenants. They had a choice. And they chose poorly."

"If there is not to be a battle, why know their locales?"

Zelda smiled. "The first feint, of course. And it seems we have only a month and a half before Shawn has them all organized to strike. That's taking into account Dashiva's stalling him."

Sable now smiled. She should have known the Heir had been planning and not just hiding. "You know, it would have been easier if you had contacted us. We could have gathered this information for you much easier."

Zelda shook her head. "Before the triforce was awoken I did not know if any other sheikah had been turned. Now I realize that to turn a sheikah would require much. And for Quiri to defeat you meant he had learned more than just how to betray. The wards around the castle have to be blood wards. Its the only way to keep people physically out. Which will work to our advantage."

"So you do not believe that any more sheikah have been turned?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, I believe Quiri is the only one. He's the only one to have spent a significant amount of time with the Arcadians."

"Arcadians? What have they to do with this?"

Zelda looked at her, a very piercing stare. She was quiet for a moment. "Everything. It begins with them. They are the ones behind Muion and Quiri. Someone among the arcadians broke Quiri and sent him to my father. Quiri is the main orchestrator of all this. Yet, he is not the mastermind. Nor, do I believe that their emperor is either. Though, he is undoubtedly supporting Muion, or offering him something." Zelda paused, her eyes focusing on nothing.

"Does that mean, that even with Quiri and Muion gone there will still be more problems?"

Zelda gave herself a shake. "None of know, do you?" Their was an odd tone to her voice.

"Know what, your Highness?"

"I told you the triforce of wisdom has been awakened in me and you have not figured out what it means. Which means you don't know. None of you have been told, yet the elders must have seen the signs."

"Told of what?" Sable's voice was calm, though she dreaded what Zelda would tell her.

"The cycle has started again."

Sable waited for more, but none came. Then she laughed, heartily and loudly. "Zelda, just because the triforce has awaken in you doesn't mean the cycle has begun again. The triforce of wisdom has dwelt in your line for centuries. Sometimes it arises, sometimes it does not. Always, though, it appears active in the female side. Though, at times we have speculated it active in few male."

Zelda's eyes bores daggers into Sable. The sheikah guardian looked away. "I am no longer the ignorant child I was, sheikah." Sable winced as the princess spoke. "My mind has been invaded with what the triforce knew. It has been pillaged with knowledge. I _know_ things. I know the cycle has begun again. I know the hero will rise and the six demons of hyrule he must battle. One, the first, resides in Arcadia, and has been pulling strings for nearly a decade. I'm even sure I know which it is. Ahganim." She spoke the word as if it were a curse.

Sable flinched at the name, her self-control now falling apart as the Heir's words sank into her mind. The six demons of Hyrule. Bjorn, Majora, Ganon, Tilkate, Oni, and Ahganim. Each cycle they arise and must do battle with the Hero. Each time they invade a land and bring it to the brink of destruction. Leaving many dead in their wake. Yet, thankfully each time the Hero fights them and imprisons them again. Till their powers grow strong enough and they rise again. Sable shuddered. "Where is the Hero?" Was all she managed.

Zelda did not answer her. She only looked away.

Sable took the hint. Instead she asked, "What is it you wish of me, your Majesty."

Zelda nodded, finally able to make Sable see the importance of what they faced and show her that she was no longer the student. "We can do nothing about Ahganim now. The first is to take back Hyrule and unite the races under a single banner. To do this Muion and Quiri must die. That is the first part. The pieces have already been set into motion. The first feint as I told you is already being rallied by Shawn. Dashiva will be his counter-point giving us the time to move forward with the main entrance into the castle. Which is where the gorons come in. Already I have sent word to Gaurun to meet with me soon. As well, I have sent word to the zoras for an audience with the one called Rytala. I believe he will and his fellow men will be sympathetic to our cause. The zoras will be the second feint. The gorons and gerudo the third. And the sheikah will be the fourth. Each feint attacking the castle. The true aim will only to be to eliminate Muion and Quiri. That is where my strike force comes in."

"You're personally going in?" Sable stared at her in shock.

"Yes." The word was a challenge for Sable to question her. Zelda waited only a moment and saw no objections. "Myself, Link, and Chan will make our way into the castle through all the chaos. We will find Muion and Quiri and kill them. With me in place I will command the guards to accept me as Queen or die."

Sable was quiet a moment. Thinking through the many parts of the plan. Wondering if maybe it was overly complicated. She said as much.

Zelda shook her head. "No, all the races must have a say in it. Those involved must all see me command the guards to cease. They must all see me in my power. They will then bring what they saw back to their own people. Rumor and whisper will spread, blowing me out of proportion. Then, when I step forward to confront the monarchs they will be wary of me. Giving me the advantage."

Sable could not hold the surprise from her eyes. This was her ward? This was the girl who had tried to hold the castle together and the kingdom without her father knowing. Whatever had happened in that span of the triforce awakening had changed her. Sable was almost frightened at how the Heir's mind now worked. Then she knew why she had been summoned. Not for her counsel, but for another reason. "I'm your connection within the sheikah. It will be me who will get them to storm the castle walls. Am I right?"

Zelda nodded. "Under the pretense that I have been captured."

Sable felt cold. "Is that all I am to you? A pawn on your game-board?"

Zelda's face melted instantly, a warmth glowing into her features. "No. You are still friend and companion, one who holds my trust. Things are awkward between us now because I am no longer the student, and you no longer the mentor. I am now your Heir and leader. I am sorry if I was harsh in showing this lesson to you."

Sable's fear withered away. This young lady was not a changed person. One whom she had feared had grown cold and distant. The only change was her mind was much sharper. Keener. And she was right. It would take time to adjust to take commands unquestioningly. The Heir now had a much stronger grasp on things than she ever would.

They faced each other and hugged again like old companions. Zelda's excitement at learning new magics once more took control of her. She told Sable to attend to the ones she had injured and then return to her. Once back a few hours later Zelda practically begged Sable to show everything she could. They stayed till dawn in the tent, with flashes of light and shadow playing inside it. And all through the night Link watched silent and alert. A statue who was beginning to question his own role in things.

* * *

Another week has gone by. Another meeting of minds between Shawn, Tiryn, and Dashiva. Together they had talked of tactics. Discussing the best approach the castle. Unbeknownst to Shawn and Tiryn, Dashiva had received more orders. The orders had been simple. Allow the royal guards to amass outside the borders. A force to slowly build-up in the next few weeks. They must be gathered in a way where as to draw some of the companies away from the city surrounding the castle. Thus, for hours Dashiva worked with Tiryn and Shawn finally convincing them to gather the royal guards to the south and west of the castle. A direct threat. 

There had been more in the orders than just that. Instead of his militiamen gathering and attacking the castle as Tiryn and Shawn thought, they were to attack the gerudo instead. It was their mission to drive the gerudo back into the desert. When Zelda took the throne she did not wish to see any of the desert-dwellers on her plains.

So Dashiva sat in silence in his study in the darkness of night. A small affair with small lights. Littered around the crapped room were maps and sketches. Small notes littered his desk, scrawls about the various weaknesses of strengths of companies and men under him. He rubbed his eyes to ward-off sleep yet again. His head ached as his eyes focused again on the map he had been studying the most. It outlined the lands and terrain east of gerudo canyon. The entrance to their desert. Getting the gerudo from the villas was the easy part. A few surprise attacks in the night. Some fires in their own camps and the gerudo would be routed from the villas. And in full retreat until they got to a certain area just outside gerudo canyon.

It was there that he could find no solution on defeating the gerudo. On the open plains the gerudo had their strengths, and his men would buckle in full combat with them. Every angle he looked at it, no matter which companies were where, none were prepared for a fight like this. Fighting guard was one thing. His men could do that, but the gerudo were the best fighters in the land. They had more stamina, speed, and strength than any guard would ever have. And their tactics had yet to be matched. Arrows in close-quarters. Spears for group fighting. And for individual combat, a scimitar. No, none of his men were ready for them!

Yet, he had his orders. Drive the gerudo from the plains. His men could maybe do it if they held their wits. They outnumbered the gerudo easily by five to one odds. Which in body count meant for every one they lost he would lose three. Something else he wished to avoid, losing half his numbers in a suicide run.

No matter the angle. He needed help. He wished for maybe a company of Shawn's men, but knew he would then have to tell Shawn that all he was doing was only a feint. That the woman he was doing this for was already free. He didn't understand why she did not want him to know of her plan. Yet, somehow her plan was going forward. She was anticipating Shawn's moves perfectly. She was as well doing the same for him. He was no one's fool. He knew she wasn't guiding people, only nudging them.

He stopped, his train of thought now gone. She was expecting Shawn to ready an assault. She had expected himself to stall Shawn's tactics. That means she had to know that his men would need help. Yet, there was no force around that could render him any aid. The small force of her gerudos would aid in storming the castle. He could expect no help from the sheikah. That left none.

However, he was now certain there was someone he was supposed to ask. Someone around here that made him a good candidate to ask for help. Someone with trained men. There were none in the kingdom. Once again his thoughts paused. None in the kingdom. But, there was a force outside the kingdom. Miles to the south of here there lay the frontier. Beyond the proclaimed borders of the kingdom. There were town and farmers that way, but as well bandits and robbers. Every farmstead had a sword, bow, and horse. The farther south you go the less civilized it becomes, where the line between farmer and bandit blurs.

Their is one faction that loosely unites them. Lon Lon Ranch. A massive ranch filled with thousands of horses and run by hundreds of people. The proprietor's of the ranch were known throughout the realm for their mounts. None had ever matched one of their horses, or come close. With a shocking certainty Dashiva knew who the Heir wanted him to ask. He even got the sense that maybe the Heir had set her sights on them becoming part of her kingdom. He would have snorted at the idea, having dealt with them plenty of times, but he wasn't always sure when it came to the Heir.

He was fairly certain the Lon Lon riders would help him. Bearing that in mind his eyes went back to the map. Back to the tactics. This time he would have cavalry. Something this kingdom sorely lacked. A grin split his face. The gerudo weren't used to fighting men on horseback. Would they be surprised? What if the Riders struck while the gerudo were still being routed from the villas. Horsemen would be quick enough to catch them before they regrouped. And they would have the stamina to drive the women back to the desert. His smile got even wider. He didn't know what was more awe-inspiring. The fact that he could drive the gerudo out with barely any loss of life, or that the Heir had somehow organized this. He shook his head. Slowly, beginning to realize why he was doing it for her.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Division

**A/N::** What a wonderful evening it is here in this wonderful place in which I rest and sleep. Not really...been some bad winds blowing the past few nights..but ah well. It appears that I once asked a trivia question and failed to answer it. Tolkien is considered the Father of Fantasy. The Hobbit 1936 and Lord of the Rings 1954-55. And this may sound blasphemous...but I've read the hobbit and only read half of Lord of Rings. Though, he is an amazing writer and creator of a splendid world, I just never felt drawn to his works. Personally, I find more influence from Frank Herbert, and consider him a genius. Though, he lacks Tolkien's way with words, I believe Herbert chooses his own words more intellectually. If that even makes any sense. ...shrugs... Well, for those still reading this, thank-you. Slight question regarding these weekly updates. I've set most future chaps around 20 kb each, but as a reader I know you would probably enjoy a longer fic, but I like having a life, so would rather a longer update every two weeks, or for me to stick with this schedule? Just curious. If none answer, I'll stick with what I've been doing. Now on my piece. Thank-you.

Enjoy everyone, please.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Division**

Muion was troubled. Deeply troubled. Things were moving too quickly for him. Something was in the air, something floating above his head. He could feel it. He just didn't want to be around when it dropped. The Gorons at the castle had rolled away in the middle of their job. No one has heard from the rebel gerudos and the royal guards are beginning to mass for an attack. None of these was a coincidence. The Heir was rallying her forces. Making preparations. Moving among the shadows. And when she showed her hand he would be ready. If it was war she wanted, then war is what she'd get. He called for a messenger.

"Take note and send this message to the gerudo king. Tell him things are moving quicker than we anticipated. Tell him to ready his full forces sooner than expected. If he can. Tell him time is limited and the whole of the villas will be his if he can rally his troops fast enough." Muion stepped forward and pressed his seal upon the paper. "Now go."

The young guardsmen nodded and was gone in a blink. Muion turned away from the youth, confident the young guard would have the message sent. What he failed to see was the smile on the young man's face. It would seem the far away gerudo king would be receiving no missives.

* * *

It was a strange night of strange meetings with strange people. The moon hung high in the sky, its full brilliance shining across the heavens. But, the night was a dark one. Shadows cast long across the world. And something moved in those long shadows, unseen and unfelt by the masters of shadow. It moved towards a ruined space in the forest, trying to bring under control a threat just beginning in its infancy. It would normally not strike itself, or even bring itself out in the open this way. It could risk too much, but this threat was proving to be a very dangerous one. Already, they had in the span of a month ruined years of planning. Yet, it had patience. It had been patient for millennia.

* * *

Within the strange night a strange meeting was taking place. A meeting of minds and a meeting of plans. It was a strange meeting because five of the races of Hyrule were represented. They were all there for one purpose, united by a single mind. That mind was now speaking in level tones, leaning over a broad table with a blueprint-map upon it. Six faces peered over the map, listening to Zelda speak. 

"As you can see from the map, there are four main-ways into the castle from the city. After the sheikah strike, these four entrances into the castle grounds must be held against the crony guards which will come from the garrison in the city. That is where each of you comes in. For the sheikah will sweep over the walls taking care of most of the resistance there. They'll then enter the castle. Whatever is left, including what will be coming out of the castle will need to be dealt with by you." She paused now looking-up at her companion's expressions.

Rytala, young and lithe as he was, seemed to be drying out. His odd flesh was a pale blue, but his eyes seemed hylian enough. Instead of hair he had long fins coming down from his head. He was garbed in leather armor that had dried out long ago. He had only joined them this evening. Gaurun had arrived with the workers from the Golden Castle the day before yesterday. He was short and built like a bolder. His very skin seemed to be rock, yet it flexed and moved like muscle. His face seemed softer, like liquid mud. And his dark violet eyes shown in the dark. Sable was here as well, standing beside Link. Last was Sahoori. Her thin body without a trace of fat. Whip-cord thin arms that moved showing every muscle and tendon under the skin. Her taunt face was tanned to a light brown, and her fiery, long hair was tied in a tight ponytail behind her head. She wore very thin clothing that would have been scandalous in the castle.

These were leaders of the various peoples that now occupied the ruins of the forest. They had all pitched their equipment and tents. Though, the Gorons only burrowed a little ways into the ground, while the Zoras stayed in a pond that the Heir had summoned by manipulating the web of the forest. The gerudo, still easily outnumbered everyone else, took-up most of the available space.

Zelda began again with her plans. "There are four secret passages. Each has been blocked by a bloodward. One is in cellar of the castle, near the wine. Another is in the south wall itself. Another in the east wall and the last between two trees. The one into the cellar is the one myself, Link, and Chan of the sheikah will take to go after Muion and Quiri. Gaurun, we will require some of your special crop."

The goron nodded, a loud rumbling coming from his throat.

The Heir nodded. "The passage between the two trees is where Sahoori and her team will emerge. Only the gerudo will emerge first since they will be the first team out. Hidden by their cloaks they can begin to create the chaos. Remember Sahoori, kill only if you have to. I wish you to remind the rest of your ladies this. The only ones you may kill outright are the captains and lieutenants. From there the three goron teams will emerge. Two from the walls. The last from between the trees. Each of the goron teams will have three members whose sole goal is to bomb the gates. Blocking them will aid in keeping the crony guard from the city coming in. As to the zoras, you may appear at any time you desire, as long as it is after the gorons have bombed one or more of the gates. Clear?"

Rytala quirked his head to the right, his eyes gazing at her. Then he spoke, an odd tremble on his tongue every other word he spoke. "Why are the zoras even there, then. Are we only to shower more confusion?"

Zelda nodded. "If the guards see a united front of the races against them, it will have a larger impact than if they only saw the gerudo and gorons." The comment seemed to quell any more questions from the zora. "Any other questions before I continue?"

None spoke, so she continued. "As I have already said, try not to kill if possible. If at least three gates are sealed with the goron's special crop then the final forth gate with be easily held. As a general guideline, the gorons will be better suited to holding the gates, while the gerudo and zoras better fitted for combating the guards directly. However, as Link and Sahoori have explained to me, sometimes in creating chaos it shows-up in our plans. So, as leaders be aware that the gates must be sealed or held. If you see guards rushing in through one, kill them and hold that gate. Clear?"

There were various assents from around the table.

"Good, then that's the plan."

Objections instantly went up from everyone save Link. His eyes wondered elsewhere as Zelda smiled. His thoughts once more leading him astray. He listened, though, curious why he was thinking this. Why she seemed to be bothering him of late.

"Glad you asked." Link had missed Gaurun's questions. "At some point in the fighting you will hear my voice. All will hear it. Those that obey what I say will drop their weapons. Those that do not, must die. Clear?"

There was cracking sound as Gaurun cleared his throat. "We will hear your voice?" His own voice was a deep rumbling that emanated from his throat. "How will that be possible?"

Zelda's eyes went from Gaurun to Rytala. She knew these two had not yet seen her magics and would be the most skeptical. Her eyes then lighted on Link, she almost scowled when she saw his attention was elsewhere. She would speak with him about it later. She had wanted to smile more at Rytala and Gaurun, implying to them that she had many secrets. Link's attitude had ruined that feeling for her. She covered her lapse by speaking. "As you have noticed there are many odd things occurring around you. The gerudo's robes. The fact none can hear anything from this camp outside the treeline. And of course the pond that was discovered earlier. All these feats have been done by me. Thanks to recent events, which though were painful, have left me with knowledge of magic. So, when I say you will hear my voice...you will hear my voice. It will be loud and it will be clear."

Rytala's expression shifted from neutral to slight awe. He spoke. "Rarely have I seen magics in the art, and would, if possible, see you commit something before we ready ourselves to the attack."

Gaurun, seemed to growl very loudly, but he was nodding in agreement with Rytala. "Strong true. I would be eager to see you perform such a thing."

Zelda offered them a look of pleased satisfaction. A few more hours passed within the tent, making the meeting last until midnight. They talked amongst themselves, Sahoori and Sable fulfilling the roles Zelda knew they would. The two were answering Rytala's and Gaurun's questions about her. Building her mystic in their minds. Link, though, he was off in the corner. She would say he looked troubled. The meeting finally came to a close with all parities exchanging pleasantries. At least everyone was getting along. Sable lingered in the tent's entrance for a moment, a small smile playing across her lips. "G'night, your highness." She voice spoke of warmth as she exited.

Zelda ignored the farewell and turned to face Link. He looked to be lost in his own thoughts, she found that shocking. Never had she seen him bothered by anything, taking all things in stride. Never letting his focus of protecting her go astray.

To help him, she placed an emphasis on comfort in her tones and body language. She walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "What is bothering you, Link?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

He looked to her hand on his shoulder then looked to her face. His eyes narrowed.

And she dropped her facade in a heartbeat, taking her hand from his shoulder and taking a step back. She relaxed and became the regal princess again. Link it seemed did not wish to be comforted. "Tell me what is bothering you, Link." Her voice was tuned perfectly. Her tone just sharp enough to elicit obedience.

Link looked up at her face and stood. For long moments the two stared at each other. Neither blinking and neither moving. Zelda was using every mental probe and ability she had to search him, find out some wisp of what was troubling him. She couldn't crack him. Yet, it seemed he could see right into her soul.

He left abruptly, leaving the tent without making a sound.

Zelda quickly recovered from the shock. _He just disobeyed me._

She rushed from the tent. Once outside she paused searching the dying fires and sleeping silhouettes for him. There. She spied a moving person going towards the outskirts of the camp. She hastened after them. She was amazed how quickly Link had moved, was still moving. He had now stopped at the edge of the camp. He stood there for moments, ignoring all things around him.

Zelda stopped some meters from him, curious what he was going to do. Just when an inkling of impatience touched her mind, he moved. She gasped at the sight. Or the shadow. It was incredible. She had never seen anyone move so quickly and deftly before. His sword glinted what light there was, making the air sparkle with the speed it was moving at. Link's body shifted and contorted across the small area with leaps, bounds, and rolls. And never once through the display did Zelda hear him make a noise.

For a time she watched, slowly realizing that Link was venting. Letting out his feelings in the only way he knew how. By fighting. The troubling matter was, she knew that it was her that was bothering him. The thought disturbed her greatly. She could not understand what she had done to make him feel this way. She toyed with the idea of commanding him again but knew he wouldn't obey. Other approaches came to her mind, but she discarded them quickly. Now, she would wait until he was ready.

Then he stopped. It was done so suddenly it took her mind a moment to realize he was no longer moving. She waited.

He approached her silently. She could barely make out the features of his face in the dark. He wasn't even breathing heavily. He stared at her for moment, then began to pass her.

_Patience be damned._ "Halt." Her voice was spoken with a dangerous edge.

Link glanced at her, but did not stop his gait.

The Heir then saw red. She sent her probes into the ground, wrestling and wriggling with the dirt and rock. The ground began to rumble and quake. Voices could be heard rising about the campsite. Mutterings and curses. Zelda heard them faintly but did not stop her probes as her eyes tried to drill into Link's departing back. He did not even miss a step on the shaking ground. Then a giant hand burst from the ground and began wrapped it massive fingers around the Heir's shadow. Link moved effortlessly and danced up the fingers to stay crouched atop the hand. The hand shifted, still trying to grasp the hylian, but he moved with it, perfectly balanced.

Zelda's anger grew worse. A swirling light began to manifest itself around her. Like lightened it coalesced and flashed about her. With raging eyes she grasped one of the coils of light and wrestled it to submission. She then threw it, arching it towards Link's shadowed form. He saw the light, it was hard to miss, and it illuminated his grim features for a second, before he nimbly launched from the stone hand, away from the strike. The coiled light struck the stone hand, obliterating it into a hundred pebbles.

Voices were now approaching. Her mind registered gerudo accents. "Seize Link! He has betrayed his oaths!" She shouted, gesturing with a rod of light towards where Link had landed. He was briefly illuminated before a dozen figures were upon him. Zelda then let the coils of light vanish from around her body. In the dark Zelda could barely distinguish one moving form from another. She heard the sounds of metal on metal, knowing the gerudo had opted for their scimitars instead of spears. Within a few moments she noticed a frightening pattern. Many of the forms were falling and staying down. Link was winning.

The light blazed around her again, coming to life crawling up her arms. It was in that flash that a mess of bodies now approached her figure. In front of her, illuminated by her light, were five gerudo attacking a lone figure. They moved quickly, slashing and cutting with their large swords. But Link was faster and his body twisted and moved fluidly to easily avoid the strikes. His own sword was in his hand and it moved like water from one edge to the next. Then in a quick series of strikes he rolled through mass of woman and was in front of the Heir. She blinked and he stood before her, tall and cold. The point of his blade drawing a trickle of blood down her neck.

The gerudo had stopped instantly. They were all tense, their swords in various positions of an attack. But they were frozen by where Link's blade was. None moved for a very long time. "Call them off." His voice was a cold whisper.

"You heard him." Her eyes did not leave Link's.

The gerudo hesitated, but eventually followed orders. Now, though, there were other bodies around them. Zelda heard shocked whispers and gasps of surprise.

"All of them."

Zelda spoke with utter calm. "None interfere."

"Follow me." He gestured with his free hand towards where he had practiced earlier, half the gathering crowd tensed at the movement. "Just us."

She nodded barely. Together they walked off. His steps matching hers, and his blade matching the movements of her head. He knew that if his blade left for a second, she would kill him. He had seen the look in many of the people he had fought over the years. The same look now burning in her own.

They were once again on the edge of the ruins. The Heir waited patiently. But, not for very long. "Well?" Her tone was flat. "Is this where you tell me what was bothering you?"

"You already know."

"Not specifically." He didn't respond. "Fine, I know something I did is bothering you. I just don't know what."

"You've changed."

She snorted. "Of course, I have. I've grown."

"You've grown in worse ways."

"Really? How?" There was ice in her tone.

"You use people."

"I've always used people, Link. I'm the Heir to a kingdom that has dozens of plots running through it. How else can I counter those plots if not through deception?"

Link didn't respond.

"All this affair was only about how I've used deceit? You've never had a problem with it before? Why now?"

"You're worse than before. You're using people that care about you."

"All for the greater good."

He was silent again.

"This conversation doesn't change what has happened. You disobeyed two direct orders. You broke your oath to me. And now you stand with a sword at my throat threatening my life. There is..."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Anger brewed within Zelda for being interrupted. "Tell her? Who?"

"Sable. She asked who the Hero was. Why didn't you tell her?"

She smiled. "Maybe, I don't know who the Hero is."

Link thought that smile on her lovely face was sickening. "You do."

"And you need me to confirm it. Right?"

He didn't speak.

"Yes, Link, you are the hero of legend."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're not ready."

"No, you were going to use me against Ahganim. The point of the arrow you would shoot at him."

"And that's wrong?"

Link shook his head. "You were looking forward to the challenge. Of matching Ahganim plot to plot. It was only going to be a game. Like it has turned into."

Zelda was silent. Weighing his words carefully against her own introspection. _Was he right?_ It was a thought she would have to consider much weight with. It was no lie that she had been looking forward to facing off against Ahganim. Upon considering it, her own patience since the awakening of the triforce had been stretched recently. At least when it came to those close to her. She realized it was due to the way the triforce had awakened in her. It was something she knew only time would heal. Yet, Link had crossed the line. She had only wanted to restrain him. Now, though he had threatened her life. Anger splashed across her psyche once more. "Fine, you are right. I had been looking forward to facing him. But, I wouldn't have done it at the expense of others. Still my actions now speak how I want as little loss of life as possible. I even wish to reunite the five races under a single banner. Tell me how that is evil?"

Link for once in the meeting broke eye contact. "It is not. Just how you are going about it."

Pointless. It was pointless to sway him. She realized that now. She had acted too rashly in pressing him. It had forced him to fight her. Forced him to make-up his mind on her. She sighed and Link's eyes narrowed. To defeat the Six Demons she needed the Hero. Link had been conveniently there for the task. Already a fighter and willing to do what she said. Now, he would no longer listen to her. He was now just a betrayer. Luckily, the now dead seven-wise men had provided her with three other Heroes to choose from.

"Well, what now Link?"

He was silent.

"According to Law, you should be put to death."

His hand tightened and the tip pressed against her throat. Another trickle of blood came loose.

Zelda refrained from gulping. "I see that option doesn't please you."

"If I am the Hero, then killing me would doom everything."

Link looked away from her face, unable to look at her while she wore that smile again. "That's just it Link, this time around there's more than one Hero. You met one of them in the forest. Which makes you expendable." Shock froze his face as he turned to met her eyes and that smile. "Now, if I die...then the world is doomed to darkness."

His arm went lax. The tip of the sword loosened its pressure upon her neck.

"Now, you realize how I was trying to help you. Help you take up the mantle. Help save the world. Yet, you had to question how I did things, had to doubt me. Doubt that I cared for my people." She looked sad for a moment. Then in a flash, anger was in her voice. "I cared for you Link. More than I thought at first. And you've betrayed the trust I put in you."

Link's sword slowly dropped and he silently backed away from her.

"You know I must uphold Law. But, you have helped so much. The choice is simple. I grant you your life. Your past deeds wash away your present sins. But, I will not help you leave this campsite. If you wish to leave, I suggest you get started. Before anyone else with a sword wakes up."

Link's eyebrows knit together fiercely. He quickly sheathed his shortsword and drew his greatsword. He was a blur as he vanished from the light caste by her coils. Zelda waited a few minutes, hearing the shouts of surprise and the occasional clangs of metal. There were curses and there were screams of rage. Zelda smirked, realizing that Link was gathering supplies for a long journey. She idly wondered where he would go. Then the word 'escaping' was shouted. Then she reached within to her source of magic and let it brim full in her mind and throat. Using the voice of her mind she projected her words across the campsite.

"Let him leave. His past deeds have equaled out his present sins. He has been granted my boon of his life. Yet, let the word spread throughout that Link, the traitor and the betrayer, will forever be known as Oathbreaker."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Disturbing Shadows

**A/N::**Upon my fleet footed roving eyes it must be Friday, because this is posted!!! I'll keep it short and sweet...very tired and very sleepy. Long day, longer hours. A warning...the bottom section has some mature themes implied...if squeamish or faint of heart don't read. I think its humping the line of Teen, but its not graphic...only implied. Otherwise, enjoy and let the words enter your minds. Thanks for your time, and to those that reviewed, thanks for your words.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fifteen: Disturbing Shadows **

In a strange reaction to the magics she had used in plumbing the ground in her fight with Link, Zelda had discovered something. With the departure of her shadow and closest companion, she had gone to her empty tent to think. To stew. To plan. In was in the hour before dawn broke that she remembered something she had felt while down there. A clear something that smelled of old magic but rang clear like crystal.

In a heated rush she was out of her tent yelling for shovels. The gorons were the most help in the search for it. She knew that it was a gift from the goddesses. Their gift making-up for the loss of Link. It was too much of a coincidence not to be related by fate.

Well past morning they dug, until they discovered the underground passages. Musty and smelling of old dirt and death she sent people searching for a crystal. A few hours later and ten bodies after that, they emerged holding their prize. A large dark violet crystal, the size of a man's head. It did not capture the light well and one could easily get lost in its many facets of black and purple. Zelda sent her probes rushing over and through it using all of her senses at her disposal. In a flash of understanding her mind connected with it. Within its center she saw a tale unfold before her. The tale of the ancient sheikah.

She came back from her trance, a near ecstatic gleam in her eyes and face. She turned to seek out Sable and gestured her and other leaders into her tent. She placed the overly large gem on the map and turned to Sable. "Alright. Let us discuss something of the past and of the future, shall we?"

They looked at her in bewilderment, waiting for her to continue. Her smile widened. "Sable, please tell us a story of why the sheikah have bound themselves to the royal line."

Sable was caught off guard at the question, but glanced at the gem and knew there was some connection. "It is a long one." She warned.

Zelda shrugged. "Its in that story where the origins of that crystal lie."

Sable nodded and began. "Over two thousand years ago we were a prosperous race, watching history go by. We recorded what we saw and heard in vast libraries under our villages. At this time in our history there were three sects, guilds as we called them, in our society. A guild of mages, a guild artisans, and a guild of fighters. The Mahgi, the Kahjin, and the Rakijn. Each was tasked by the elders to record a different facet of history. So they did. Yet, as they recorded they as well adopted what they saw and heard and passed it along to others who followed after them. At this time our society fit seamlessly between the guilds. Until Pertyth's Dying Lament."

"Pertyth was an ancient seer. People came to him to have their children's fates read, or the best dates for their wedding days. The elders would consult at length with him on many subjects, for he was older than old. Old enough to have been the elders' elder three times over. So it was with some apprehension that he died with a prophecy screamed from his lips. 'If Hyrule's royal-line dies, so do the sheikah.'

"So it was with fear the elders decided to heed his last prophecy. Some didn't agree, but the majority chose to find this line and protect it. Those that didn't are no longer with us. So for decades we searched for this Hyrule, without avail. And slowly are numbers dwindled. Until a young Lord in the very area we lived stepped-up and began to conquer and claim land as his own. Saying he would create a kingdom out of the many hylians here. The elders cautioned restraint, for hope had bloomed he would make Hyrule. But the Rakijn went forward and offered him their services. To speed-up the process.'

"Then another young Lord stepped-up to challenge this one, saying he would make a kingdom of this land and call it Hyrule. Once more the elders cautioned restraint, but the Mahgi lent their support to him. Then, yet another lord stepped-up from a small town he lead. He said none would conquer his kingdom. His small town. Other towns rushed to his banner, pleading for protection. He offered it. He said, 'I do not need to make a kingdom, I already have one. And I'll call it Hyrule to spite the others.' So the Kahjin lent him their support against the wishes of the elders.'

"Thus, was our bloodiest war waged. A war that tore this land and our society apart. Hundreds of our people died, a religious mania sweeping over the survivors. Each faction screaming they would save us all. The war lasted two decades. The fighting was never constant, but happened in phases. Neither side could gain an advantage. The Mahgi had magic that altered the land. Yet, the Rakijn were the best fighters that had ever existed. And they had trained their King's army. It was that army that had dominated most of the war. The Kahjin, only had inspirational speeches and beautiful art to keep their side's hope up. The thing they made them prevail was they fought a defensive war.

"Then after two decades the tides of war shifted. In a large battle in the mists of Hryule's plains all sides met in chaos. The sheikah numbers were decimated after this fight. Not even a one hundredth of our people remained compared to when Pertyth made his lament. It was also in that great affair that the two false kings fell, dead. King Harkinian then crowned himself King of Hyrule. He sent the armies of those two factions away in exile from his kingdom. Never would they be allowed to come home."

"The true king had been the King supported by the artisans. The Kahjin. The magics guild, the Mahgi came to their senses and dejectedly joined with the Kahjin in supporting the King. The Rakijn, though, felt a deep shame for their mistake. They blamed themselves for starting the whole war and ignoring their elders. In their shame they could not rejoin with the remaining sheikah. They left us, what few were left. They wondered away to the east to find a new home. Knowing eventually they would die out.'

"And that is how the sheikah became bound with the Royal-line."

For several minutes there was silence. None spoke, letting the feel of the story work its way through them. In the end Zelda broke the silence. "Ah, my dear sheikah. The story does not end there."

All eyes were once more upon her. Her smile came back in force. "Oh no, this crystal has shown me the rest. Names I am sure your vast libraries will confirm. The Mahgi supported a false king named Norwagia. When he died his armies and their families were sent to far far west. To the very sea where they split into factions who each went their separate ways. Some went north from there and became the notorious Pirates of Portleon. Some moved south and became the simple nomads called the Norwas. The rest took-up the trade of the sailboat. They were the first to cross the Great Sea. They now thrive on that trade, their ships protected by the Pirates.'

"As to the Rakijn, they supported a false king calling himself Acodia. His own families and armies were sent to the north, banished. Their they settled and eventually created an empire calling itself Arcadia. Now, as to the fate of the Rakijn. Simple. The traveled east, settling in this very spot. Knowing with time they would die out, they created this crystal," she gestured to the gem on the table, "A crystal that holds their memories. You see they did not wish to be forgotten. They wanted to pass-on their knowledge whole. Not through some hylian lineage, but completely intact within that crystal. Now you see? Within that crystal lies the knowledge of the greatest fighters to ever exist!"

"And I've seen their glossary. Browsed it. They have in-depth knowledge of the anatomy of all the races. Of many creatures. Where to strike a sheikah to kill them in one strike. The same on a goron. Yet, with a goron, it says, one needs something besides their fist."

Silence greeted her excitement. Silence akin to awe. Zelda saw greed pass over their eyes, as they imagined what they could do with that knowledge. Zelda smiled ruefully. Let it tempt them a moment. Let it whisper possibilities to them, then she would shake them.

Crack! A bolt of light flashed and everyone came to their senses, shaking the effects of the crystal from their minds. Zelda saw the shame they were now experiencing for the thoughts they had harbored only a moment ago. "Have no fear. I felt the same thing when I first felt it underneath in the ground. It has a way of wrapping you up with its whispers. So there is no reason to feel any shame." _That should remind them I know what they were thinking._ "As to using it. Oh, I already have a plan for it. Though, it will be implemented after Hyrule has been retaken. Clear?" _A reminder why they are all here to center them. It is almost too easy._

She quickly declined anymore small talk and ushered them from her tent. Oh yes, she had plans for the crystal. In fact, it would take some careful tweaking and it would serve her purposes perfectly. A replacement for Link. Numerous replacements. She chuckled to herself and lost her mind within the crystal, carefully analyzing its interior. Trying to completely understand every facet of it. Then, she would change it for her own uses.

* * *

The shadowed thing had one last layover before making its trek back to the far north. Its stop-over was Hyrule Castle. It had, for once, very specific orders for his agent. He doubted his agent knew all the was happening around him. For once, Quiri was out of his league. The thought had made the shadowed thing smirk. His gray features, like leather, cracking at the movement. For hours he waited in Quiri's bedchambers located in lower sections of the castle. He wished to surprise his young follower. His mind wandered to their very festive evenings so many years ago. He then recalled the key words that word effect Quiri the most.

Quiri entered the room quickly. He began to disrobe, first removing his purple robes and hanging them behind the chair. Next he removed his leather armor showing his bare chest and scar-riddled back. The shadowed thing remembered those scars deliciously well. Though, he noted the thin scars on his forearms. Those he had not done. Quiri then stepped in front of the mirror to examine his features and screeched.

Instead of his reflection, he saw the vision of his master. He wasn't fast enough as the figure emerged from the mirror and clasped a leathery hand over Quiri's screaming mouth.

"There, there _puppet_. No need to be startled."

Quiri's body still convulsed on its own volition, a natural reaction to be in his master's presence. His master reveled in the spasms. Within in the span of a few minutes Quiri had his body under relative control. The occasional spasm was still felt, though. His master removed his hand from Quiri's mouth and smiled, showing black teeth. "Can we talk civilized now? Or do you still need a few moments, _Puppet_?"

"I-i think I'll b-be okay." Quiri drew a haggard breath, memories flitting beneath his consciousness, triggered by his master's pet name for him. It took all his mental strength not to start screaming again.

The figure smiled and walked towards the bed, examining the small room carefully. "Its so quaint here. I'd imagine, if you had half the kingdom eating out of your palm, you would have better quarters. I'm surprised not to see a few female decorations here."

Quiri shuddered again. His neck spasmed. "Y-yes, well. Thanks to your m-m-ministrations my s-sexuality isn't all that clear." There was a weakness in his tone.

His master flat-out laughed. "But I never laid a hand upon you, dear _Puppet_? So how can you say things like that?" The shadowy thing leered at him.

Quiri drew in a large breath to calm himself and to stop himself from vomiting. He then let it out slowly, but he started coughing which tensed his body-up again. "Memories are str-stronger than real ph-physical abuse."

"Ah the games I play with people. Men believe physical pain is the way to go. Oh no, change a few memories and you can create your own trauma victim. Tell me, who was it with you, I forget." The last word was spoken in a sinister edge.

The image of the man came to Quiri's mind unbidden. His pale complexion and lust-craven eyes. Quiri almost messed his pants at the memory. He knew the memories were false. He knew Ahganim was only doing this to remind him what he was capable off, but cold reason rarely worked against his master. "M-m-my fa-fath...father." Quiri spit the last word out.

Ahganim's whole face became a sinister sneer. "Ah, I recall now. He was a sweet man, wasn't he?"

Quiri sagged to the ground, his legs unable to hold him. He didn't bother responding.

"I have news for you Quiri."

Puppet still not respond.

"You see, the Heir you seek has had the triforce awakened within her."

Quiri didn't react, his mind off on what Ahganim was saying and what his memories were telling him. His father whispering in his ear, calling him 'my sweet little puppet.'

Ahganim continued talking, as if Quiri did not exist. "Which means you are now in over your head. None here save myself stand a chance against her schemes now. You stood some chance a few weeks ago, but not now. Already plans have been set into motion. By the end of the month both Muion and you will be dead, and the Heir on the throne. To be honest, I'm almost looking forward to the challenge." He smiled and then considered Quiri for a moment. He smirked. _What good is a hyian if you don't break them a few times to keep them in line._

He continued. "Muion's plea to the gerudo was never delivered. Zelda has two spies within the castle. Her Secret Guard. They've been keeping her informed of everything you two have been plotting. I should kill you for that lapse. You told Muion my own plans, which wasn't a mistake, but the Secret Guard overheard it. Therefore, the Heir now knows her father is alive, and that she has a half-brother somewhere in Arcadia. Oh, and of course she knows how to split Arcadia with civil war. These are all highly sensitive subjects that you let her find-out about." He tsked.

"Now_Puppet_," Quiri flinched. "Here is what you must do. Do these things, and you will live, without more memories from me. Okay?" He asked in a gentle voice. He placed his hand upon Quiri's shoulder. The sheikah began to tremble. "First, the King must die. Zelda must be Queen in the times ahead. Second, Muion must die. I'm sure you won't have to personally see to that. Third, Zelda must be given a different Hero."

"Oh I know, what you're thinking! 'But there is only one!' " Ahganim mocked Quiri's voice perfectly. "Just trust me. There are three more that bare his likeness. Find one of them and send them into Zelda's clutches. Okay? Good." He cooed at Quiri, who was now rocking in place, his arms clasped around his legs. "And finally, there is a young sheikah warrior residing in Hyrule City. Goes by the name of Chan. He is her eyes and ears on what goes on in the city. And has a large role in her plan of taking the castle. Capture him and break him as I broke you. Do not warp him as I have so loving done to you. Just break his oath to the crown. Clear? If he doubts her and can successfully ignore her commands, it will shack the very foundations of the sheikah, and the Heir's belief in them.'

Ahganim now paused. Regarding Quiri with twinkling gold eyes. He slowly slipped his mind into Quiri's waiting memories. Quiri screamed at the invasion. His voice going higher and higher until his throat was raw with blood. Then he stopped and began to sob. Ahganim smiled fondly at him then. As a father would upon a son. He then departed by stepping back into the mirror and walking away.

Quiri staggered up and went to the cleaning bowl. He fished out his knife and began to slowly make cuts up and down his forearms. He dropped the knife to the ground and watched as the blood slowly flowed into the water. He finally breathed a sigh of relief.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: A Resolution

**A/N:: **Well, nothing has really happened to me this past week save I made some AWESOME pancakes for V-day!! hahaha. Happy V-day to everyone out there. For those who had dates, I hope it was romantic. For those that were dumped...ice cream and fanfics are the perfect solution! For those who are single...then I hope you still had a nice day without dwelling on any loneliness. On another note I have a small plug to do on myself. You know those demotivational posters with a word and smartass phrase beneath it? Good. I looked for some about Zelda, but couldn't find any. So I made some ) I posted some of them on deviantart under bylfolx. For those interested in a nice laugh you can find the link as my homepage on my ffnet profile. Otherwise, please everyone enjoy this longer than normal chapter, please. Thank-you.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Resolution **

The tension was brimming throughout the kingdom. Forces were being moved and fates were being decided. The worst was the waiting. Everyone felt it. Everyone heard the rumors. Some so outlandish that few regarded those seriously. Yet, some were true in every sense. Rumors of armies massing close to Hyrule City. Of raiders on horseback coming from the deep south. Of gorons rolling like boulders across the plains. Of gerudo who vanished into thin air. There was talk of a fight. Of a war that would tear the kingdom apart. On that rumor, they were false. The tension finally broke after waiting over a month. The pieces on the board had been put in place. The Heir's carefully laid plans were soon to be executed. And unbeknownst to Muion, the specter of death was looming over his head, and soon its presence would fall upon him.

He was currently in the throne room, surrounded by six armed guards. He had yet to hear from the gerudo. He knew the royals were gathering in the hills outside of the border. He had pulled most of his spare companies from the forts and town to defend the city. It was an obvious move.

Without a clear way into the castle, she was forced with a siege. He was ready for it. He had stockpiled food, which he had bought from the villas for exuberant amounts of money. He had wished to have the golden castle as his base in case of a siege, but the gorons had left a few minor things, yet crucial, uncompleted. Therefore, he was stuck here. Yet, he was being paranoid. He had the greater numbers, the better supplies and the tactical advantage. Soon, he would even have the gerudo. He sighed, berating himself for getting worked-up again. He stood from the throne and walked towards one of the room's massive, tall windows.

It gazed upon the east side of the castle's keep. He saw a thicket of trees and beyond that the eastern gate. Four ways to defend the castle if they breached the town. They would have to surround the city. Then surround the castle. He knew there would be sheikah involved. Quiri had yet to set wards on the city walls for such a thing. He would be forced to once the siege began.

He growled, becoming irritated as his mind had wandered once more to the worst possible situation. He had made it this far. He would make farther. He wondered where Quiri was. Was he back in the dungeon torturing his fellow sheikah again? Or was he laughing outloud in the corridors. Apparently, he had been caught numerous times laughing at his own reflection. Muion shook his head. He questioned the sheikah's sanity, as did all the guards. But, he needed the man, for now. What did Quiri say his prisoner's name was? Chani? Chan? Something along those lines. With his capture so close to the castle Muion had wondered if the Heir had other agents among his guard. Quiri had assured him the idea was not likely.

Still, he wondered. Would his men turn against him. Did they have faith in his abilities, or would they finally break their training and defect. The thought disturbed him. If only he had captured the young bitch early enough. If only things had gone...

Thud! Muion registered the noise instantly. An explosion and close! He glanced out the window and saw dust in the air. Fear gripped his heart instantly. Bombs. The Heir. Panic nearly swept over him. He saw where the dust was, it was situated between in the thicket of trees. He whirled around and began to shout orders.

"Bring Captain Kirken and Firlos to me. Hilfis. Regin. Go find Quiri and bring him here." He didn't even check to conform that two of his men left to obey his orders. Then he heard shouts and screams, muffled by the glass panes. He glanced out the window and cursed. There were guards fighting spears that moved of their own accord. He saw bows and hands gripping them that had no attached bodies. He was speechless. Then he heard other thuds. Other muffled explosions. Then he realized the scope of the attack. There would be no siege. No war. She had found a way through the wards. Then he paused. Why the explosions? He was shocked when he realized that they were blowing up the ground so they could go around the wards.

"Clever, bitch."

He would need to act fast to contain this mess. Explosions meant gorons. Those invisible people were her doing as well. Quiri would have to help.

He shook his head abruptly as he was forced to blink rapidly. The east wall's sheikah wards had just gone off. Muion paled as he saw tight-fitted people with white to blonde hair scaling and leaping over the wall, killing the wall guards as they moved. Their blood red eyes searching for vengeance. There was more explosions from the wall, near the entrance. Where was it? The rumble he saw with the three gorons standing around it was the east gate. The remains of it. They were cutting off the City Guard. Then he saw the icing on the cake. Leather bound zoras running around in pairs, throwing roped spears at his fighting men. Bringing them down and leaving them tied.

Muion chuckled a little, feeling a quiet mania seeping into his mind.

"Oh, Muion!" He heard Quiri call his name in a cheerful tone. Muion growled, feeling himself become grounded once more with his anger. The mania at watching the seen slowly faded as he turned around. It then returned full force as he saw Quiri holding the bound king in place, a knife to the captive's throat. Muion gurgled with surprise. He took a step forward and Quiri's arms moved like water. There was now a fountain of red liquid, like wine, staining the king's attire. The sheikah released him and the body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Muion's breath was coming in large gulps as he saw his plans and future fall to pieces. His sanity was on the verge of going with them. "Why?" He gasped.

Quiri's smile was a sickening display. His laugh a reminder of shattered glass being tread upon. "Because all is lost, of course. We never stood a chance against her. Just look at what she has done behind your back. You had no idea she could do all this. And it just gets better. I'm not sure if you'll live to see the majesty of it all." He giggled. "With this strike she'll regain her Guard and unite all the races under her." He giggled shrilly, putting a finger to his mouth. "Now, I don't mind all the carnage myself, but I'd rather choose my own way of passing." He brought out a small vial from his robes. It was filled with a yellow liquid. Muion was too shocked to speak. "Tata!" Cried Quiri as he downed the liquid. That manic smile lay plastered on his face for only a few moments before it melted and he collapsed next to the dead body of his once life-long companion.

Muion took two steps towards the bodies laying there. His hands worked on there own, gripping and ungripping the air. He took two steps forward before he was stopped by the sound of swords becoming unsheathed. Then he heard two groans from behind him. He turned just in time to see two of his guards fall to the floor dead. The other two had drawn their weapons, which now both gleamed with blood.

They approached him, their swords at the ready. One had drawn a small dagger. He let reflexes take control and he drew his own sword. The guard who had drawn the dagger threw it. Muion cried out as the dagger found its home in his sword arm. He lost control of his hand and dropped his weapon. He clutched the arm close to his chest and watched with fury as the two guards approached him. He growled at them. Then one swung his sword and Muion fell into darkness.

Time passed in darkness before a serene voice filled his mind.

"All who are fighting I demand you to stop! Every guard that is fighting for Muion lay down your arms and no harm will come to you. Further fighting is pointless as Muion is now my captive and Quiri lies dead to his own hand. I am now the sole leader of this kingdom and its, and your, Queen. If you persist on fighting, then you forfeit your lives. So says I, Queen Zelda of Hyrule!"

Consciousness was not a very good state for Muion to be in. His vision danced for a few minutes before the scene cleared in front of him. His arms were bound as were his legs. His arm was a dull pain, at least they had taken out the dagger. He was laying on his side. He raised his head slightly to better tilt the world in his favor. There were sheikah everywhere. They were all kneeling on the floor in submission. He saw other races doing the same. He noticed several bodies in the corner close to where he lay. He recognized their faces. His loyal lieutenants.

Then he glanced at the throne and wished he hadn't. She sat there, her small frame on the large marble throne. Yet, somehow it was she that dwarfed the throne. Her gaze was of crystal beauty as she looked upon all that were kneeling before her. On her head, that sparkled like a sunset across a lake, was the Crown of Ages. It was a pristine view and it humbled and awed him to watch her. She spoke, but her words did not reach his ears. Instantly, who she spoke to obeyed. They rose without hesitation. Without doubt. It was then that Muion realized why she was the one who would rule and not him. He remembered visions of marrying her and subduing her. He laughed at those visions now. Realizing how absurd it was for him to subdue someone of that majesty.

He now only wished for death.

Death though, was long coming for him. The days ahead were filled with medics patching his wounds and his bound body being shown to every captain and guard he had ever trained. Soon he accompanied the Heir and her entourage of guards to where he had ordered his own companies to make camp. There he was hoisted upon a pole and held high for all to see him. The resistance in his men fell then. He saw their determination waver. He also saw as one by one his lieutenants and captains were captured by a sheikah that had dwelt in their shadow.

One by one they were brought before him and killed with a arrow in the eye. They were buried in shallow unmarked graves. That night he heard the festivities from his tent that he was held captive in. He knew that royals had been brought back into the kingdom with open arms. He had lost utterly. There was a small hope that maybe Lieutenant Crosp and Gregan to the far south would mount a resistance. Maybe come rescue him and help him lead a revolution again. He played this fantasy through to its end in his head where he wed the Heir and ruled as King till he died. When the fantasy ended he wept.

Another week passed as he was paraded around the kingdom. He saw Gregan and Crosp both swear allegiance to their new Queen. By then, he had given up all hope. Another week past and he was in Hyrule Square at Hyrule City. The trash from the festivities and funerals was only now being picked-up. He was currently chained to a post in the middle of the square. A dozen guards stood about the square, making sure he didn't escape. His throat was dry and his eyes stung from the sweat and heat sores on his face and hands. He saw one guard walk to the vegetable stand and hand a bag of money to the owner.

The owner then began shouting. "Come one and come all! Compliments of the crown, take one, anyone, of my wares and throw it at the traitor! C'mon kiddies don't be shy! It'll be loads of fun!"

For the next few hours children, women, and men would throw vegetables and curses at him. He even felt more than a few rocks in the bundle. The guards only stepped-in when somewhat got too close. Muion spit at them when he could manage water into his mouth. The guards and people only laughed at him. It was the next day that he was hauled in front of the throne.

She was majestic as last time. Her features perfectly carved. Her eyes twinkling in the light throne room. Yet, he could not bear to look into those precious orbs. What lay within them had him shivering with fear. She spoke coldly, saying he was going to die. Soon. She just had not decided how. She then went into gruesome detail for some time. Muion was a gibbering wreck at the end. This was repeated twice more. The last he only laughed. He wished he could laugh more often. He felt he wanted to, he swore he felt like Quiri!

Then the day came that they dragged him once more out to the square. They tied his neck to a wooden block, his face twisted to the side so he could see the man who would cut-off his head. A bucket was placed for his head to fall-in. A large man wielding a thick ax stepped-up. He wore dark clothing. He had a radiant smile, though. He talked idly with each of the guards for a long time. Muion by then was sweating and squirming, wishing they would just finish it. The man then waited for awhile longer until he hailed the Queen a good afternoon. Muion was rabid by then.

The crowd jeered as Muion saw the man raise the ax high. He closed his eyes and waited. And waited and waited. Thunk! Muion twitched and opened his eyes. The ax was an inch from his nose. "Well look at that! I missed!" The man laughed. The crowd laughed. Muion started screaming. He mouth frothing. Then the words came to his ears. "Please! Kill me! Kill me! Please!" From there they became incoherent gibberings. His mind no longer registered anything sane. It was at that point that the ax was held high and came down in one smooth motion. Similar to the falling motion Muion's head made as it landed into the basket.

* * *

For over a month he wandered, occasionally hunting to replenish his supplies. He stayed away from all human contact. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the time. It was confusing for him. He felt hot shame when he recalled his actions with the Heir, how it had come down to the point of his sword to her throat. Then he would feel betrayed at her actions and how she had used all those around her. There were more emotions mixed in the whirl. One so complex he couldn't put a name to it, yet it made his chest ache and sometimes brought tears to his eyes. All the other emotions he could fight away. Practicing his swordplay brought balance to his mind, but that emotion, the one that almost seemed physical, couldn't ever be quelled. In those times he felt frustration and anger. Emotions that he had worked long hours at controlling.

He traveled south and east, eventually making his way on horseback to the southern most border of the kingdom. He stayed off the main trails and tightly packed dirt roads. Keeping more to the grassy hills and wooded thickets. He knew by now that the Heir's attack would be successful and that now she was Queen. He knew that seven of her secret guard were still within the castle. He didn't know what was in the letters from Chan, she had never let him read them. With that thought, the feeling of betrayal came back. He calmed his body and reigned in his mind, trying to keep the ache from his chest.

He wasn't successful. So that day he made his camp early in a wooded thicket. He tied his horse to a branch and built himself a fire. He cooked some dried beans in a small can with water from the spring. He lay down to go to sleep, his hands clenched tight as water leaked from his shut eyes. He was like that until he drifted-off. It was before dusk that he heard the ruckus. Loud shouts and a rumbling ground. He was instantly awake and moved about quickly. He packed his bed cloth and can, then stowed the bag of beans away. He mounted his horse and began to trot from the thicket. From the noise he heard, there were a lot of horseman coming this way.

He burst from the thicket, on the far side from where the horsemen were approaching. He went into a gallop, searching for a large hill he could hide behind and observe the people. He was curious what horsemen were doing in Hyrule, seeing as how the crown had no cavalry and the villas no organized riders. He rounded the hill and dismounted. Climbing the mount he reached its zenith. He peered over and watched from a distance as close to seventy riders gathered around the small thicket. He heard shouts and saw them in the waning light. They seemed to be mobbing about the thicket.

Somehow in that chaos of people things were getting done. He saw several dozen pack-horses. He watched quietly as picket lines went-up for the horses that surrounded their growing campsite. Numerous tents went-up as well, small affairs that looked like they each held three people. An odder thing he noticed were there were women among the men, each with a sword at their hip and a quiver across their back. When the sun had finally set they were gathered around their campsites, some loud guffaws were heard. Mostly there was quiet talk. Until he saw one of them roll three barrels amongst the people. The excitement exploded as the barrels were opened and everyone, women included, dipped their earthen mugs into the dark brew. They were getting drunk.

At this point Link decided he had watched enough. He stood from his vantage point and made his way down the hill towards his mount. What he didn't realize was in that moment he had stood, one of the campers had spotted him. It was as he was trotting away he heard the fast beats of their horses. He tensed and heeled his horse forward. It took-off quickly, its hooves thundering the ground and kicking-up dirt. He had distance. He could out pace them. At least, he thought that until he saw how quickly they were gaining on him. Their horses looked no different than his own, but they moved twice as fast.

In minutes they over took him, their yells calling for him to stop. Link didn't. It looked to be that there were ten of them. He could still get away. He glanced to his right and saw a man throw a rope around his steed's neck. He glanced to the left quickly and saw two more men readying ropes that twirled in the air. He quickly guessed who the third man was going to rope. Link let go of the reigns as the other two men threw their ropes. One went around his horse's neck, the other around Link.

Link then drew is massive sword and cut that rope like paper. In the same movement he also severed the strap to his saddle. There were three men on horseback behind him as he and the saddle slid from the mount. One man dodged away as he hit the ground and rolled. One leaped over him, but the third man's horse was tripped-up by his saddle. Link watched as the horse and rider went down. The rider cursed, his hands in the air to embrace the ground. They rolled twice. Link heard bone crack, wondering if it was the horse's or the man's. He didn't wait to see. He ran as fast as he could away from the scene.

He heard angry shouts and the whinnying of horses. From the sounds, seven were coming for him. His only chance was to unhorse one of the men and take his mount. He made a decision to not kill the men. He spun around sheathing his greatsword and drawing and nocking an arrow. He saw the men and their angry scowls as they approached him fast. Saw their ropes being whirled above their heads. He would not be caught by those. He aimed at one of the men in the back and let the arrow fly. He drew his short sword and cut-through the ropes as they were thrown at him. He dodged to the left and rolled as the party galloped by, and then leaped forward in a single-bound, catching the horse and rider he had shot. He threw the man from the saddle and tried to get into a sitting position.

That's when he heard the twangs of bows. He threw himself off the horse and snatched two of the arrows before they struck him. He backflipped thrice to level out the momentum from the galloping horse. He snapped the arrows and drew his greatsword once more. He may have to kill them. Within seconds he was surrounded by the men ten meters away. All six of them had trained arrows on him. He wasn't worried.

"Kill'em!" Shouted one.

"Ah'right then! Sonny-bob, its been fun."

Link tensed, at the ready. This would be close. The men released their arrows with a resounding of twangs.

Link's form blurred to their eyes as his massive sword glinted in the light, slicing and knocking three of the arrows away. The last three he dodged. Then he moved and struck out for one of the men, his hands thrusting the sword forward. Then something struck his hand, knocking the thrust askew. He recovered quickly letting his senses dance across the field. Two men were nocking more arrows. The other four were drawing blades. Link knew their was another threat besides these men. A threat that didn't want to kill him. That had been a blunted arrow that had struck his hand.

He parried the thrusts of the four men and easily blocked their slashes. He even unhorsed one, but the horse quickly trotted away before he could mount it. The two were waiting for openings to fire their arrows, Link stayed as far away as possible from them. Then he broke from the circle, a mad dash hoping to throw them off again and gain a horse. Two arrows were launched, they missed. Link twirled around to face the men coming at him, a plan in his head. That's when he felt the blunted arrow hit his temple. He saw stars and stumbled falling to the ground, his sword leaving his grip. Then there bodies all over him, trying to wrestle him down. He thrashed and squirmed, striking out where he could. Yet, it was futile. There were too many hands on his body. Soon his legs were bound and his hands were bound. He was turned onto his stomach and his hands and feet were then tied together. A bit was forced into his mouth and a cloth over his eyes.

He was then dragged across the ground, tied to two horses, towards their campsite. Link knew he was there when he heard the laughter. His arms and legs ache at being drug across the ground. He was thrown around some more, some even poured beer over him, until he was put by a fire. He heard them pound a stake into the ground. A rope was tied around his neck and then tied to the stake. It was then he noticed his two daggers, his sword, quiver, arrows, and any other possessions he had were now gone. In the struggle they had disarmed him.

The cord tying his feet and arms together was cut, and the bit and clothe removed from his face. What greeted him was an older man, his features grizzled and tanned. He smirked and his breath reeked of beer.

"They trussed you up right good, didn't dey?" He laughed. "'Course, what you did to Donnil was not very nice, now was it? Ah well. Enjoy the sight, if'n ya can't taste'em." He hollered with laughter and walked away. Link breathed out an deep breath and waited and watched. Noting who was drinking the most. They would be the groggiest in the morn.

Some of the women came over to him, smiles and lustful stares. It was something that he wasn't quite used to.

"I'd truss'em up again and ride him till past!" Exclaimed one later in the night. She swayed as she talked.

Her companion just snickered. "You kiddin'! He's a real man. I'd let him use the bit on me just keep my screams down." She eyed Link with unveiled lust.

Link said nothing, only stared back stonily.

"Woman! Don't go eyein' that lil bitch. You sawed what he done to us out there! 'Sides, a man like him couldn't 'preciate ladies likening to ya'll." He waddled over and put his arms clumsily around the ladies necks, a leer in his features.

Then another voice rang in. This was loud and boisterous, filled with banter. "Right Cyless. And once I talk to your wife, we'll see what she thinks of your appreciative ways."

Link heard over a dozen men gurgle their drinks and begin to laugh uproariously. Cyless scowled at first, then burst out laughing. He escorted the two ladies away from Link and over to another fire. Some hours later almost all the revelers were fast asleep. The fires having died out, including Link's own. He wasn't cold, though, nor was he going to sleep anytime soon. The only chance he would get to escape would be in the morning when they packed-up and began to leave. They would be tired. He would not be.

It was in these thoughts that he noticed someone, whose face was shadowed, throw two logs into the pit where his fire had raged. He saw a long divided skirt that ended a foot above the ground. He saw boots upon their feet. It was a female. Within ten minutes of her careful ministrations the fire going again. It was then he saw her face. She had smooth features and striking red hair, which was tied away from her face. In her deep blue eyes he saw the fire reflecting and flickering. Those eyes then regarded him.

Link waited for her to speak, but she said nothing for a long time, her eyes roving over his frame numerous times. Finally, she spoke. "If I untie your arms from behind your back, do you swear you won't try and escape?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I assumed you'd be hungry."

Link didn't say a word. A battle raging in his mind. He'd already broken one promise, what was another? Yet, he didn't want to. He sighed. "I promise."

"Good. By the by, if you do try and escape. Make sure you knock me out."

She walked over to him drawing a small knife from her belt, and swiftly cut his bonds. She then waited there a moment, speaking. "Cuz' if you don't, I'll not use blunted arrows again."

She then walked away from the fire. She returned shortly with a cut of meat. It looked cooked. She picked-up a stick and stabbed the meat, holding it over the fire. Within minutes it was warmed and she handed it to Link. He grasped it with his gloved hands and began to slowly eat it.

She watched him for a while longer before speaking again. "You won't escape tomorrow morning."

He glanced at her.

"Wondering how I know. I watched you see who had drunk the most. And who had not. It was the same measuring look my papa gives people. You were weighing them like he does."

Link still didn't respond.

"So, aren't you going to thank-me." She smiled sweetly, a twinkle in her eyes.

Link looked away from that smile. It came too close to Zelda's. And with that name the ache in his chest returned. He successfully fought back the tears this time. It was some time before he again glanced her way. A blank face greeted him.

"Thank-you." He finally said.

She didn't respond. She only stood-up and walked away. Link looked down at his hands, that were unbound. He could leave. He was after all Oathbreaker. It would be nothing new. Though, no matter how he tried, he could not get himself to leave.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Discords

**A/N**:: There isn't much to this chapter action-wise in comparison to the last one. For those still wondering this confirms Malon's presence. On a personal level, I would say I am a malon/Link fan...or a malinker as some have posted. I think those tags are kind of funny. But that's just me. Not much else to report here, though I have started another fic, a short one. I found I had some spare time in the past week. Its mostly romance set in the Oot era. Just wondering if I should post it or just scrap it where its at. Opinions? As to everything else and everyone else, may rested eyes fall upon this while full stomachs roll lazily about within you. Peace to your minds and peace to your wrists. Thank-you and g'day.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Seventeen: Discords **

His name was Glenn and he despised the stranger amongst them. After an alarmingly successful attack on the gerudo a few days ago they had packed-up and left, leaving the rest for Dashiva and his militia-men to care to. He hadn't wanted to come, even tried to argue with Talon, but the man wouldn't hear it. 'If not for them villas we'd have a tougher time feedin' ourselves. You've no idea what it was like 'fore they came and started tradin' with us!' Glenn sighed. He had been picked to lead the expedition. His first one. He'd done rather well uptil earlier this night, when he had spotted the stranger and sent his men after him. Half-hour later they had an injured horse, a rider with a broken leg, and another rider with a puncture wound in his shoulder. And he was damn certain that they'd have lost more if not for Malon's shooting.

He couldn't wait to return to Lon Lon and hang the bastard. He watched even now in the late night as Malon walked away leaving the stranger's hands unbound. Glenn decided to confront her. They couldn't have that hellion getting loose again. He'd bruised over ten people as they tried to wrestle him to the ground.

He approached her and grabbed her arm, gripping it enough to stop her from walking away. "Are you half-baked!"

She whirled on him, and he almost lost his breath as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. She always did that to him. "No I'm not!"

"Then re-tie his hands!"

She glared daggers at him. "No." She whispered.

"Then I'll do it myself." He moved past cursing her. It frustrated him to no end that she wouldn't settle with him. Wouldn't even acknowledge his advances. He approached the prisoner and looked down upon him, his eyes flaring with anger. "Gimme your hands." He demanded. Link refused to obey.

"Give me, your hands, stranger."

"Why?"

"To tie your hands, idiot!"

"With what rope?"

Glenn's anger peeked. He reached out and smacked the prisoner, hard, across the face. Glenn stomped-off to a nearby pile and retrieved some twine. He returned to Link and reached out and pulled the stranger's hands behind him. He then re-tied them. He spit at Link and stalked off. His twin blades, one at each hip, clinking as he walked.

He took-up his vigil again, watchful as his men slept drunk. He'd sleep during the day as the party continued. With a victory that well done, he understood a few days of drinking were in line. He didn't like to himself, but he saw how it helped with his mens' spirits. Malon's small frame was in front of him again. She was the other postman tonight.

"He let you do that, y'know."

He breathed deeply trying to let his frustration go. "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"He nearly fought off ten men and snatched arrows in mid-flight. You don't think he couldn't have dodged that blow? Or avoided getting his hands tied again?"

Glenn's frustration came back. "So what? He's the kind of guy that likes to get hit, oh well."

Malon ignored his tone.

"I shouldn't have had to do that, y'know. You took too big a risk with that." Glenn spoke heatedly

"So?"

"So! This is my team and my expedition. All those under me must obey me, your own father said that!"

She rounded on him, eyes blazing. "And if you ordered me to bed?"

Glenn had a frog in his throat suddenly, faced with those eyes and her fury. He blinked slowly, before swallowing and speaking. "No, you know your father didn't mean it like that." His tone of voice was placating.

She narrowed her eyes. "You know I don't drink."

The change in conversation shook him. "What?" He asked confused, his anger returning.

"You kept offering me drinks tonight. Each time I was done dancing with someone you were by my side with a tankard."

Glenn started to look at the ground. She had discovered his scheme. _With a little bit of drink she would've been more accommodating._ He wouldn't admit it to her, though. "So, I offered whatever drink was closest. That doesn't mean I was scheming."

She snorted. "Right! Not Glenn, oh he'd never try any scheme to get into my skirt!" Her voice had taken an edge.

Glenn breathed in and exhaled, not wanting his temper to get to him. When he started shouting is when he revealed too much. "Y'know, I want more than that. I want your heart." He put as much emotion as he could into his voice, hoping to convince her of his sincerity.

She quirked her head to the side, gazing into his green eyes. She took two steps back and spoke. "Watch only my eyes."

He nodded dumbfounded, until she began to dance. She stomped her feet and moved to a tune only she could hear. Never did she stop her eye contact. She then began to sway her body, bending it one way then another. Her hips moving provocatively. Glenn could only maintain eye contact for a few moments before he felt his arousal lengthening within his pants. From there his eyes roved over her lithe dancing form. That is until she stopped moving.

"That's what I mean!" He found her eyes again and flinched.

"What then? You want a man who won't desire you?" He shouted.

"I want a man who'll think with his head and not his dick!" She shouted back.

"Good luck, Malon! Every guy thinks with his dick when you walk by. Every man thinks of one thing!" He clenched his fists, tired of letting the anger have no outlet but his voice.

"I can fix that, then maybe I'll settle with you!" Her hands produced a knife.

Glenn took a step back. "Oh no! If I'm to settle with you, I'll need it for my children. Children that a proper woman would want to raise!" His face was red with the intensity of his shouts.

Malon's face grew cold, and her voice managed a sharp edge. "That's the other reason I'll never settle with you. All you see is a pretty face. A pretty face that you want a special way. I'll never be that woman for you." She broke eye contact and walked away.

Glenn felt the anger and frustration draining away as he watched her walk away. "Malon wait! I'm sorry!" He shouted after her retreating form. He then hung his head and felt his once burgeoning hope for her wither.

* * *

The affairs in the castle were proceeding startlingly fast. Changes were being made that were sweeping the kingdom. The first was the lines of Guard now stationed out of Gerudo Canyon. They were there to ensure no gerudo made it to the plains. To the Golden Castle teams of gorons were working with hylians both day and night to complete the castle. The Queen wished to be moved in within three months. They still had much to do. 

A call had gone out from the castle, shortly after Muion's execution, a call for all willing hylians to step forward and be tested for magic. Zelda was fully intending on having a company of Battle-Mages. Or the Mage Guild as some were beginning to call it. Sheikah were sent to every village and town to test all willing volunteers. Those found with the spark were then taken back to the castle where their training would commence. Also, caught-up in the sea of changes were those closest to the Heir.

Now, two brothers were walking the corridors of the castle, both intent on enjoying this rare day-off. One that Chan suspected had something to do with his capture by Quiri. He wasn't arguing about it, though.

"So, is your sleeping getting any better, bro?" Cory asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Chan felt like smiling. Cory wasn't the kind of person to be concerned with nightmares. He was of the feeling that a person got over things in time. He knew that Shawn was the one concerned and had talked with Cory to ask him. "The nightmares are less frequent. They're still as strong, though."

"Right, right. Um...not anything else bugging, you know, related to Quiri, or anything."

Chan shook his head ruefully. Shawn had definitely set Cory up to this. That maybe even the reason Cory had the same day-off. He figured it was. "Nothing related to Quiri, Cory. You don't have to be too concerned with me, now."

Cory smiled, a smile of relief Chan noted. It seemed he had asked all that Shawn had wanted him to. Chan now just felt like laughing. Shawn, being the distant and strong older brother once again.

They walked on in some silence then, until they had appeared at the guards' dining hall. They stepped up to the serving table and acquired a wooden plate each with an earthen cup. They dipped the cups in a half-emtpy barrel of water and filled their plates with semi-hot food. Once they were seated they continued to eat in silence. Until, Cory broached the quiet.

"So, you heard about Sable?"

Chan looked-up from his meal, confusion on his face. "What about?"

Cory smiled. "She's been put in charge of the Mage Guild."

"Oh really? What's so surprising about that?"

Cory was now the one with a questioning glance. "You're not shocked? Don't you find it odd?"

Chan gave his brother a hopeless look. "Sable's the obvious choice. She's old and has taught a lot of sheikah."

"Oh, then you haven't heard of everything." Cory gave his brother a cheshire grin. "You haven't seen the pattern."

"Pattern?" Chan was lost. Looks like another one of Cory's far-reaching thoughts.

"Yeah. Sable's going to be gone from the Queen's presence. That makes two so far. And three soon enough."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Chan asked with barely contained annoyance.

Cory only smiled and shook his head. "She's sent Tiryn away, you did know that, right?"

"Yeah, sent him south to lead the troops with his new title General of the North. He was the likely choice. He was too old to lead the Guard again, but not too old to give combat orders. He's also the one, out of us all, to have seen more battles. I would have done the same if the gerudo decided to press their way into the plains."

"Are you seeing the pattern?"

"Yeah, two people being assigned to things that need to get done. What's your point?"

"You're next you know, then me. Then when the move goes on, it'll just be Shawn and her."

Chan finally saw what he was getting at. "You think Shawn is whispering in her hear trying to get them alone together?"

Cory nodded triumphantly.

Chan shook his head, wondering if Cory's head would ever catch-up with the rest of his body. "I think it's the other way around. I think its her whispering things in his ears. I just think he's trying to fill the void that Link left."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you've noticed so much yet haven't really seen what's been going on. You let your imagination get away with you."

"Right, and now you're talking like Shawn, with all this paying attention."

Chan grew red with the anger. "Yeah, so what. Maybe, I've taken his hint!" He voiced vehemently.

Cory raised his hands defensively. "Whoa. Sorry, sensitive topic there, bro."

Chan breathed out. "It's alright."

They ate their meals more before Cory tried once more at conversation. "Okay, what's with Shawn then, since you noticed it and not me."

"He's been training. For hours a day. He's pushing himself, more than he's ever done in the past. You should see him out there once, just practicing over and over. He's trying to be as good as Link."

"Really? What makes you say that? He could just be taking his new position as leader of her Personal Guard rather seriously."

"You already know he was one of our best fighters. An Elite. But, the mania that's gotten to him, that's pushing him comes from Link being gone. Link being gone from the Queen's life."

Cory looked slightly confused. "But they weren't together or anything."

"No, but they loved each other."

"What?"

"It was obvious! Especially, after their fight and Link's flight. Sable told me the Queen was stone faced for nearly a week. I think she missed him. And Shawn, who I think worships the Queen, is trying to fill that void. By being just like Link. At least when it comes to fighting. Maybe, in other ways to."

"Okay, I see your reasoning, I don't agree. I just think he wants to get better. As to him worshipping her. Yeah, I noticed that, too. He loves her like a kid loves candy. He waits on her every word. And I think she likes the attention."

Chan was quiet a moment, then responded. "With her its hard to tell what's real and what's not."

"Right...explain?"

"You've seen her with the nobles. How she acts ingratiated to them, but it's only an act. Remember when she charged them to return to their estates and made it their job to collect taxes, while working with the Guard? Duke Hershel about objected, but her entire composure shifted instantly to one of gratitude if he'd do this small favor for the crown. The man about melted."

Cory rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably. "Yeah, but she's not like that to us." He smiled.

Chan's features darkened. "Yes, she is. She puts on an act to everyone. To get them to do what she wants. It's almost sickening."

Cory was now very uncomfortable. The conversation having taken a turn where his own thoughts betrayed him. He didn't agree with Chan there, and his brother even talking like that felt like he was skirting on treason. "I think maybe your over-analyzing her. Just trust her. Look what she's accomplished so far. Imagine what'll happen in the next year when all her plans come to fruition."

Chan scowled seeing the mania in his brother's eyes. The dream of hers. He hadn't forgotten it, and sometimes felt the same thing sweep over him whenever she talked to him. Right now he was charged with organizing the Guard. Working with the new Captain-Commander, none other than Dashiva. They were doing away with the old system. And since a lot of the officers in the struggle had been killed, they were also promoting many young guards. Squads were divided into groups of ten, with an undercaptain in charge of them.

Over five undercaptains was a captain, charged with organizing, feeding, and training them. Over five of the captains was an overcaptain. Beyond them were the four generals. Of the east, north, south and west. Tiryn was General of the North. Three other captains had distinguished themselves while leading the royal guard. They were Westman, who was General of the South. Gerntra, who was General of the East. And Hoffer, who was General of the West. Above all of them was the Captain-Commander, Dashiva. In another few weeks the organizations would be done. Then he didn't know where he'd be. "All her plans?"

"Yeah, you know, uniting Hyrule, and then imagine how we'll prosper!"

"You idiot." Cory's face shifted from a smile to a frown at Chan's words. "There's not going to be peace. There's going to be war. She hasn't said it, but its obvious. The signs are everywhere and in everything she's doing. She means to fight the Arcadian Empire for their role in bringing Muion to power."

Cory's mouth dropped in shock. "That's...stupid. We don't stand a chance against them! We have no cavalry first off! And we don't have near as many men as they do! I think their entire army is twice the size of this kingdom's population! She'd be crazy to do that. 'Sides, what signs?"

"Uniting the races. She's talked in depth to Rytala and Guarrun about their fighting men. About what services they could bring to the Guard. Not to mention that she has some of the sheikah running reconnaissance in the Empire. Fort locations, trade routes, river ports. What provinces do what and provide what. I've even seen some of the maps Shawn and Dashiva have been talking about. They've quieted down when I come near, but I recognize some of the landmarks. There's no doubt, Hyrule in a year will be fighting Arcadia."

Cory was silent, there was no arguing these facts. All he did was sigh. "Well, it makes sense. But, they did start it."

Chan looked away. Cory's faith in the Queen was flawless. His own was not. He sighed. "She may lead this Kingdom to its ruin."

Cory gasped, now realizing just what Chan was insinuating. Just where his thoughts had been lying for some time now. "Y-you need to watch what you say. Hell, how can you even say it! That's treason is what your talking!"

Chan narrowed his eyes. "No, treason is acting. I can't act against her, now can I?"

Cory just shook his head. "You're right, but why? Why the change of heart. Because of Link?"

"No. Because of Muion."

Cory was dumbfounded. His silence echoed that.

"I'm not arguing that he should have died, just not like that."

"What. Getting beheaded!"

"No." Chan hissed. "They way she broke him. The way she played and toyed with him. By the Mother, you weren't there when she began to calmly tell him how she planned on torturing him. The look in her eye as she spoke those horrible things."

"You said yourself that's its only an act."

Chan shook his head. "Still, he should have been executed, clean and simple. Not...broke."

"He deserved it. Look at all he'd done."

"No one deserves to be treated like that. Not even him."

A disquieted silence fell between them. Neither could look the other in the eye.

"Y'know, maybe you should just take a few weeks off. Y'know, center yourself. Ask for some leave, I'm sure they'll understand, seeing as what Quiri did to you."

"This has nothing to do with what Quiri did to me! I can't even remember it all!" Chan had jumped to his feet and had started shouted. His fist raised towards Cory's face.

Cory was only shocked.

Chan shook himself and breathed deeply. He sat back down. "It's not me that is the problem. It's her. Something has changed her, I'm sure of it. The Zelda we swore our oaths to would never have done that to Muion. Never have done the things she's done."

Cory, now afraid of another outburst, pressed the issue, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What other issues?" He asked quietly.

"The screams from the west wing of the castle. Where they keep that dark crystal. She's spent most of her time in there. I've even seen them haul in prisoners. People from the city who'd broken a few of the Laws. They go in and come out changed. I've talked to them, tried to get the truth from them. Most just start shaking all over and clam-up. Some look like the lantern in their head's been snuffed. It's not right. Her and Shawn are doing something to them. Something very wrong." Chan stopped then, his eyes finally seeking out Cory's.

"They're criminals, what would you expect? And the ones that come out are then forgiven of their crimes. You're just seeing shadows without any light. I-I really think you need some time off to let Quiri's abuses work their way through you and out."

Chan growled at Cory's ignorance. An ignorance that everyone seemed to share. They were all blinded by her. Even himself. He just wished he could get away and never look at her smile again. "Some brother you are." He hissed as he stood.

"Chan." Their was now a strong tone in Cory's voice. Chan stopped and looked back at his brother seeing determination and pain in his eyes. "We're sheikah, remember that." Chan felt his stomach drop as he felt what Cory had just sensed in him. "And never forget, for us the crown comes before all else. Including family."

Chan went cold and he left the hall in a rush.

Cory watched him leave and sighed. He'd played the placating brother, trying to make him see reason. Instead, he'd only brought out his brother's treason. He looked down at his empty plate and decided. Shawn and the Queen would have to be told immediately. He stood wondering if he'd have to watch as they slowly broke his brother's remaining sanity.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Losing Control

**A/N**:: Another week gone by and yet another chapter has passed. I do hope you enjoy this one, for some reason writing and rereading it were very fun for me. I think it's because the scene...at least in my mind...seems to leap off the page. I hope I'm not the only one who sees it...otherwise I'll have to take my imagination in for a tune-up. Last one was a few years ago.

Quick plug...posted some of that romance I mentioned earlier...check it out if you want. Its called "A Respite from the Sword." Eitherway...please enjoy the read. Hopefully, more than I did in writing it. Thank-you.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Eighteen: Losing Control **

The Lon Lon Riders had spent days drinking in celebration. Once, the spirits had run dry they mounted-up the next day and were off. Link, their captive, spoke to none. He was lost in his own thoughts. Glenn tried getting a rise out of Link by taunting him.

"Well, Link. I'm glad you're able to keep pace with me. Not many men would be able to." Glenn laughed as he saw the captive running astride his trotting horse. "I guess it'd be easier for you if your hands weren't tied behind your back." The rope binding his hands was also tied to Glenn's saddle. Glenn laughed loudly. To say the least he was partly impressed with Link's stamina. He had been running beside his horse for three days now as they made their way south among the grasses of the plains. It was only recently was he showing signs of tiring. Malon of course didn't approve of the treatment in the least.

Glenn glanced over and saw Link giving him a death-filled look. A look that almost froze his blood.

Then the running captive spoke. "Maybe, you'd have a better time with Malon if _her hands_ were tied behind her back." Link had spoken loudly enough to be heard over the horses' hooves.

The comment made Glenn see red. He snapped the reins and kicked his horse to a gallop. Link couldn't keep pace and tripped. Glenn rode hard, a murderous glint in his eyes. He looked back and saw the dust, Link's soon to be corpse was kicking up. Then suddenly the rope was severed and Glenn watched confused as the captive rolled to a stop.

Glenn slowed his horse down and brought it around in an arc. He was bent on running the bastard over. Then the silver-haired lad saw another rider stop where Link lay. The red hair was a dead give away. Glenn's blood went cold. He trotted over to them. He looked down to see Malon tending to the prisoner.

"Stop." He hissed.

She ignored him.

"Did you hear me!"

She didn't bother to respond.

Glenn was fuming. He waited a few minutes, letting her see to Link. Then she would answer to him. Link was still conscious, his hands were now unbound. There were scraps and bruises along his face. Malon was feeling one of his shoulders. Then she started whispering to the stranger. Link would nod or shake his head accordingly. Glenn had seen enough.

"Malon! Leave the bastard where he lay! He doesn't deserve your treatment!" Glenn was now hollering, ignorant to the other riders reigning in around them.

Malon continued to ignore him.

Glenn's eyes widened. He quickly dismounted and grabbed Malon by the shoulder. He forced her to stand and face him. This time as her deep blue eyes struck his own green he didn't lose his anger. "Listen here!" He shouted giving her a shake and raising his hand. He saw the fire in her eyes and her mouth began to open but the world became a blur.

Glenn was staring upward. There was a large burden on his chest. There was a detached feeling in his head of something wrong. Then his eyes focused to see Link atop him. His knee was driven into his gut and his hands were around his throat. The look in his blue eyes made Glenn want to weep. He tried to call out. To say something! To shout! Blackness ringed his eyesight. His brain was becoming muddled and it felt like his face would explode from some inner pressure.

Then he heard a feminine voice. "Get off him!"

And his lungs were burning as they inhaled the sweet oxygen. For minutes he lay there, his chest burning and him feeling lightheaded. His neck hurt and his stomach was numb. Finally, he stood, his thoughts finally coming back to him. Along with the rage. "Where's the little bastard!" He shouted. In a blink his swords were drawn.

The ring of spectators murmured amongst themselves. Eventually, a few hands pointed off to the right. Glenn made his way through the riders until he saw them. Malon by her horse, bow and arrows in hand. Link was sitting down by her horse's legs. His arms were limp and his face was down between his knees. Glenn ignored Malon and made his way towards Link. His blades were raised and poised to strike. Then he found an arrow in his face, and a scorn-filled woman behind it.

"Get out of my way!" He hollered. He tried to step around her. She moved to block him.

"Leave'em be!" She spat at him.

"Move! Now!" He advanced on her. The arrow twitched and Glenn stopped. He exhaled slowly. Venting enough rage for him to speak properly. "He tried to kill me!"

Malon glowered her eyes at him. "You tried to kill him."

"So! He disrespected a Rider. That gave me the right to punish him!"

"Not like that."

Then Glenn realized something. "You..." he hissed. "You cut the rope! With an arrow!"

"So."

"You had no right to interfere. None. He was my captive. Mine!" Glenn was no longer referring to Link. A wild possession had entered his eyes.

Malon didn't back down. Nor did her bow loosen. She held her ground against his rage. "I won't back down."

"You'd shoot me, for him?"

Malon nodded.

"What would your father think! Shaking-up with some miscreant!" Glenn's sword twitched and he raised it slightly in Malon's direction.

"Stop!" She cried.

Glenn's face showed confusion, till he saw the captive's eyes were burning into his own, and he looked as if he was on the verge of attacking again, every muscle in his sitting form tense. Malon had just called him off. "He's a wild animal that deserves to be put down! See how volatile he is!"

"I would be to after being dragged by a horse after three days of running!" Malon was now shouting back, her arrow dancing with every syllable.

Glenn watched the moving arrow tip and took a cautious step back.

Malon shouted at him again. "He's no more volatile than you!"

Glenn took a shuddering breath to contain his nerves. He felt tense all over. He needed to act and soon or he'd explode. Then he saw Link rise and take a step towards the two of them. Glenn's swords twitched. He locked eyes with Link.

Link took a breath and spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Leave before you die."

Glenn choked on his rage. He began to open his mouth before he saw Link's body move. His mind couldn't even register the movement before he fell into darkness.

Malon saw Link rise and then speak. With his words fear sprang down her spine. Glenn was now visibly shaking. She didn't want to kill anyone. Then Link's body blurred. She saw him lash out with his arm. It struck Glenn's throat, moving so fast Glenn's face only registered shock. His body fell to the earth and Malon went cold all over. Was he dead?

"He's not dead." Link then walked over to where he had been seated before and resumed sitting. The pain in his arms was still there. Malon had told them they'd been dislocated. He looked-up to see other riders dismounting with surprise on their faces. None knew quite what to do. Until, an older man with a green cloth tied around his neck began to give orders to break for camp. He had a few men come over and drag Glenn's body away. As the people made camp they gave Link and Malon a wide berth.

Malon was now back at his side, she was working his shoulder with her hands. Then she gave it a jerk and he heard a pop. The pressure in his arm was relieved. She did the same for his other shoulder. Now only his arms were numb. Malon then went about taking a wet cloth and wiping the scraps on his face. She wasn't being gentle. Yet, Link's impassive face didn't change once.

Malon sighed and went to work setting her camp. In an hour she was done. She brought over more water and started boiling beans for an early dinner. She then regarded Link coolly. "So, you're not a stone."

Link met her gaze without responding.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked quickly.

"Do what?"

"Attack him."

"Someone would've died. It would have been him."

"No. Why'd you choke him?"

Link looked away. "Isn't it obvious?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't play stupid. And don't look away like your ashamed."

Link studied the ground carefully. Trying to sort the many emotions running though his mind. Shame for losing control of himself. Satisfaction at striking Glenn. And now he was feeling very uncomfortable around Malon.

"Well?" She demanded crossing her arms.

Link finally responded. "He angered me." He said simply.

"Of course, it was only a coincidence you lost control after he looked like he was going to hit me. Right?"

Link was very quiet. Malon was unrelenting in her gaze. Then Link spoke quietly. "You didn't deserve to be struck."

Malon leveled a look at him, her eyes searching his downcast face in the afternoon light. "What did I say a few nights ago that made you so angry?"

Link met her gaze now. "Angry?"

"Yeah, I saw it in your eyes. You looked ready to bolt. And all I did was ask for a thank-you."

"It was how you asked it."

"Oh, go on. Don't stop now."

Link gave her a searching glance. Her face was almost scornful. He looked down and opted to remain silent.

Malon now smirked. "Alright, then. Be that way. Mind if I guess?" She didn't wait for a response. "A young, beautiful girl smiles at a young handsome man. A man that is alone, armed, and a great fighter. He was running from something. Something in the kingdom. Possibly, the struggles. Yet, when the beautiful maiden looks upon him he grows angry. From just a simple gesture. A gesture that reminded him of someone very special and dear to him. Someone he left behind, maybe?" She stopped, her smile broadening as Link stared at her. "Well, what was the gesture? I'd hate to repeat it."

Link blinked. "Don't smile like talking to someone is a game."

She nodded in acquiesce. Then spoke quickly. "Tell me, what she was like?"

Link looked away. "Why?"

"Because you just knocked unconscious the man everyone thought I would settle with. The man I thought I would settle with. Yet, as of recent months I've been having a change of heart. I don't..." Now she grew silent and Link witnessed a moment of fragility in her features. She bore a glance at him then with an angry shake she sat down and fumed, glaring at him. "Let's just say I believe we have something in common. Alright?"

Link nodded. He then began speaking of his recent tribulations. "She was once a good-person. Though, caught-up too much in herself. Arrogant, self-centered. That changed one day. When something awoke within her. I thought originally it was me. She began to walk a line between manipulation of people for the betterment, and manipulation of people for control. She walked the line very well.'

"Then a night in the woods she was violated. Since, she fell off the line, and I couldn't stand to see her like that. We fought, my sword to her throat, and I left, breaking my oath. She named me Oathbreaker as I fled." Link blinked several times. He raised a hand to his eyes and wiped the tears from his eyes. The pain in his chest had returned. A deep void of yearning lay in his stomach. It wailed within him to do something. Grab anything, twist anyone, to do something than to just sit and stare and do nothing. Link let out a breath.

He glanced up as he saw Malon stand-up and make her way over him. She placed a steaming wooden bowl in his hands with a wooden fork in it. She then went to sit down with her own meal in her lap. She then looked up at him with a somber expression. She spoke quietly, trying to soothe the emotions within him. "C'mon, eat-up, you'll need the energy." She then looked away, allowing him privacy for his thoughts.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Lon Lon Ranch

**A/N**:: Well, I am going to hate to say this, but this is yet another short chapter from me. The reason this time isn't because I have been busy, oh heavens no...been kind of a quiet week actually. The reason is content. I wrote this and a lot of the next chapter already, but the way the next chapter came out there was no real good spot to add some to this one. Sorry, next week I'll make it up to everyone. This chap is 15 k/bs big, next week's will be 25. On average my chaps are 20 kilobits each. A last thing, I normally respond to all reviews if I can. So, to lightbright, lol, and romendacil...thank you for the reviews. To everyone else, thank you for your support and thoughts, and most importantly of all. Thank-you for reading my work.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Nineteen: Lon Lon Ranch **

Lon Lon Ranch was immense. At its center were over a hundred buildings, with hundreds of people living in them. The heart of the ranch looked to be a town. Larger buildings had been built around the central hub. Barns and sheds. Taking the most room was the corrals. Over three hundred corrals, all with lively horses within them. Thousands of horses, raging from every color. Breeds that were best for hauling. Others bred for long journeys. Some built purely for speed and light weight.

Still others were more common type. Nothing amazing done about them. Some had been bred for looks alone, and a good number were considered warhorses. Massive steeds that towered over people, there main purpose was to hold a fully-armored rider, while they themselves bore armor. Off in a small corner there were miniature horses, they were bred recently to accommodate the children of nobles. Expensive gifts for extravagant people.

Talon smiled in spite of himself as he watched the many people who called this massive place home walk around. He saw old men with straw hats and boots leading a few cows down the main roadway. He saw a thick-armed blacksmith carrying a large hammer. He saw many woman watching over a gaggle of kids and chickens. They each had their divided skirts on. Some women even enjoyed wearing men's britches.

There were people here from all over. Some had been born here. He himself had many cousins and second cousins. Yet, others were outcasts. They'd fled or been driven away for one reason or another. He accepted them all. Taught them how to care for horses or chosen them to be cooks or guards. Some even made their way to become a Rider. The very skilled among them who helped to keep the peace and fought off bandit attacks.

Not that there had been any real attacks in the last generation. Mostly, he lent his riders out to other cities or towns to the south. A mercenary group is what they'd mainly become these years. The small towns and cities were always thankful, saying they would pay him what they could over time. None had ever fully paid him. What it did was help to cement ties. It showed the many people around here that if they wanted a horse, they needed to come north. Good business sense was also to keep your clientele alive.

They weren't his only clients, though. People from all over the world came here to buy his horses. Kings had sent envoys with very specific instructions on a particular kind of horse. If they didn't have it, they could breed it. Specific breedings usually cost a lot more. That never stopped them from paying. To the kingdom of Arith to far far east, they purchased from him a large amount of horses every ten years. He made sure the horses were always ready for them. He even had them delivered. The reason why people wanted his horses? Because no horse could outrun a Lon Lon horse.

Talon let the pride he felt fill his features. Yes, after nearly thirty years running the place it was still booming. As it was in his father's time and his grandfather's time. As it would be in his own daughter's time. The thought soured his face quickly. It was what had brought him out here today, at the very northern edge of his ranch. He was atop his old trusty mare Glipper, waiting for Glenn.

Malon had come in racing into the ranch last night. Her horse looked near death. She herself was calm and composed, as was the stranger that had been with her. She had a few hands care to her horse while she and the stranger came looking for him. She found him asleep. The rest of the night was spent with her explaining what had happened. The oddest thing was she said the stranger was an oath breaker and a captive. He'd given his word he wouldn't escape.

Talon shook his head ruefully at the last thought. Leave it too his free-willed offspring to put her trust in an promise-breaker. He still doubted the lad's intentions, yet he obeyed whatever Malon told him. Talon had given the stranger a hayloft to sleep in. Malon had gone to her own room. Which left Talon here in the middle of the morning waiting. If what Malon said was true, then Glenn would be hopping mad and would be pushing his Riders back here as fast as possible. Which means that cloud of dust a few miles out must be them.

It was an hour later that the large number of people pulled-up reign. All instantly recognized Talon. His squat body and bulbous muscled arms. Topped-offed with the sun reflecting off his bald crown. Glenn trotted forward, a thunderstorm in his features. "Hello, sir!" He called. His voice held tightly in control. Talon nodded to him, then looked at another man in the column of horses. Veran. He was a little younger than Talon. He had a green cloth tied around his neck. Talon called out to him. "Get these heroes inside and breakfasted up, alrighty?" Veran nodded and began to call out to the riders behind him. As one they made their way past Talon and a quiet Glenn. Once past Talon turned to Glenn. "Alrighty, speak your peace."

Glenn hesitated, then the story was rushed from his mouth. Into detail he went, adding prose and exaggerations at certain points. Particularly saying how Link had insulted Malon and called her filthy names while tied to his saddle. He ended it asking if the captive had harmed Malon after kidnapping her.

Talon shook his head. This was going to be a tricky situation. "Malon wasn't kidnapped, boy. She up and left ya with the so called prisoner. She was afraid you'd kill him."

"I can't fight that claim. But death is what he deserves! After what he did to me!"

Talon shook his hairy face and exhaled in frustration. This was going to be very sticky. "And what you did to him?"

Glenn only glared. "I had planned on only tying him to my saddle for a day as punishment. But, he didn't get tired. So I kept at it until he'd get tired. I swear. Then he went and said those things about Malon. You know how I feel towards her! Everyone does! Can you blame me for losing my cool the way I did?" Glenn spoke in pleading tones. He knew he was lying, but he didn't care. He needed to save face with Talon, at least until Link was hanged. Then, everyone could forget about the situation.

Talon nodded, seeing Glenn's point of view. This is where things get the trickiest. Link told him what he'd said to Glenn. One remark, not the many that Glenn claimed was spoken. Who to believe? Link seemed the kind of lad not to say much. Glenn was the kind of lad who'd say alot to save his skin. Side with Glenn, Link would hang. Side with Link, Malon would still speak with him. Maybe, a compromise.

"Ya right. If he'd spoken to me like that, I'd have his balls cut off. Malon's dear to me and to you. So I don't blame ya for being mad."

Glenn seemed to relax then. "Good, I'm glad you can forgive me Talon. Right now, though, I just can't wait to see the bastard hung." There was an feral glint in his eyes.

This was the part Talon dreaded. Breaking his decision to Glenn. "There ain't gonna be a hanging."

"What?" Shocked riddled Glenn's face.

"Ya heard me. According to you, you spied someone watchin' ya. You sent some men to find out. They met the lad, instead of answering a few questions and being on his way, he ran for it. Yer men followed. A fight took place. If what I hear of the stranger's skills is true, he coulda killed all the men from the start. He didn't, at first. But when he saw he couldn't get away he changed his mind. My daughter stopped him thankfully. So, what we have is a misunderstanding. Nothing more.'

"I've already talk to the lad and he's agreed. I'm out two workers. One with a bad arm, the other a broke leg. The stranger's agreed to work as punishment. He'll not get paid, but he'll be fed, and given a hayloft, until Grego is back on his feet. Is that clear to ya?" Talon narrowed his eyes and puffed his chest up with a large intact of air. He needed to show Glenn he would tolerate no foolishness.

Glenn's eyes strayed from Talon's sight. He was fighting an inner war. One Talon hoped would lead to his submission. If Glenn decided to make trouble, there'd be a real mess to sort. Glenn's whole body shuddered and he seemed to relax. His breath came in even intervals. He returned Talon's look. "I understand." He said not another word as he ushered his horse forward. Talon got the distinct impression Glenn was only putting up a facade. He himself sighed. This was going to get worse.

Three weeks followed the incident without much happening. Link followed all the chores that he was told to do without complaint, even cleaning out the stalls. He spoke to no one and kept exclusively to himself. Talon let the boy be, though he noticed his daughter would speak to him every day or so.

Glenn seemed to have accepted Talon's decision, but his eyes seemed to always stray between Malon and Link. And when the two were together, Glenn was nowhere in sight. One weird thing Talon noted was Veran speaking with Link a few times. It struck him as very odd. Yet, this situation was the least of his concerns. The main focus now, was the attacks to south. Veran had lead the scout party that had gone to investigate. He was to fill him in on the details.

Talon was sitting in one of the saloon rooms, the meeting places his many workers gathered at. There were at least a dozen scattered in the heart of the ranch. He liked this one the best. Particularly because he and his wife used to come here when they were still young. Nowadays, it didn't see many people. He liked it that way. The barkeep hollered at him for refills. Talon waved him away, told him to enjoy his break. The man waved back and left. Leaving only five souls in the open room.

This is how Veran found him, staring into his empty mug. Talon's smile came easily to his face as he regarded the black-haired man, though there were now streaks of gray. He was lithe and tall, the opposite of Talon. He had smooth cheeks and hair. The trait they had in common, they both liked smiling alot. Veran clapped his hand on Talon's shoulder and pulled a chair-up. He looked around for the barkeep.

"Don't bother. He's on break."

Veran cursed his parched throat. "Ah well, you'd think I'd be used to the dust by now, eh?"

Talon nodded. "Yep."

Veran eyed Talon, his eyes seeing past the easy grin. "You worry too much you old coot. It's just cause your getting old."

Talon slowly shook his head. "I don't think so. Times are changing. Dangerously I think. What I'm hearin' coming out of Hyrule is enough to give me some more gray hairs. I'm just hoping beyond anything that what you got to tell me will make at least some of my worries go away."

Veran's smile slid from his face.

"That bad?"

He nodded. "We're not dealing with bandits. Bandits loot, burn and maybe kill a few people. But of everything, they steal. Food, horses, sometimes girls. They always steal something. They even leave survivors." His face grew very pale. "What we saw, Talon, what we heard from the few survivors was horrible. Farm houses blown away. People's bodies cut into pieces. Horses and cows the same. And Witherton. There's nothing left of that town. It looks like the goddesses reached down with their hands and just squeezed. There wasn't a building left standing. And the people who'd lived. One child they couldn't get to stop screaming. And a man, a grown man just kept crying. Saying something about death walking. I got to admit, Talon, I'm scared shitless."

Talon's eyes grew weighted as he breathed. He was slowly nodding his head as if agreeing with his inner fears.

"And Talon, you know what the worse part is? Its coming north."

Talon looked to a window, seeing a young teen run by. "You know what I think, Veran. I think whatever evil it is, it's not coming for us. It's coming for Hyrule. And we just happen to be in its way." His voice sounded very tired now.

Veran remained quiet. "What are we going to do?" He finally voiced.

Talon's smile came back, but with a measure of sadness in it. "We get the Riders ready. We tell people to pack light and get ready flee at the first sign of trouble. We'll stay and fight if we can, and let those that can runaway run. I'll die before anything takes this ranch from me. But that doesn't mean everyone else has to. Spread the word, tell'em to not worry unless I say for them to. But, tell the Riders what we're gonna be up against. You hear?"

Veran nodded. Trying to understand the great sadness that had come across Talon's features. He couldn't understand what the man was going through, though, he realized it had something to do with having the ranch under his care. Then a thought struck him. "What about Malon?"

Talon's eyes danced with realization. "Goddesses help me! She's Rider, but she'll be the one running with everyone else. Tell her and Glenn and a few more Riders of your choice that they'll be in charge to seeing everyone makes it to the villas. Got that?"

"Yessir. I'll get to it right away." He tried to smile, but couldn't as Talon returned to gazing into his mug. He looked for an instance like a man who had already given-up. Veran sighed and left. He'd better rally his men and hope Talon wouldn't act like this forever.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Five Lashings for Love

**A/N::**Well as promised here is another chapter and this one much longer than the last two. Like I said I had this whole thing basically out in my head and written and could not find a decent spot to chop it up. This will also focus on Link and Malon. And to be honest...this is definitely a treat to write because I finally get to explore several things with Link. I hope you'll approve. As for the next few chapters...they're gonna focus on Zelda and her kingdom. Now, as for the reviews and the kind words and favs. Thank-you to all. ...bows... It is because of you I have found a balance for doing something for myself and doing something for others. Read and enjoy, please.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty: Five Lashings for Love**

Link was stripped to his waist, his clearly defined musculature dripping with sweat in the hot barn. Currently it was midday and the sun was high over head. He found himself in the upper-story of this particular building. In his hands he grasped a large fork-like tool. He was using it presently to bring down the straw for the horses later in the night. He was also using it for a trick he'd figured. By adding the straw to the stalls the horses leavings and droppings weren't nearly as much as a hassle to clean-up. It was just unfortunate that this barn happened to be very large. Housing easily over five dozen horses. With a heave he threw the hay to the floor below. He had a strip of green cloth tied around his forehead, just above his eyes. A idea Veran had told him about. It keep the sweat from his eyes.

Thunk...thunk...thunk came the steady plodding of someone's boots on the ladder. Link didn't even turn to know who it was. Malon came into view, her own face slightly beaded in sweat. She nodded in his direction before having a seat on the edge of the floor, her legs kicking the air rhythmically. Link only regarded her a moment before continuing in his task. If she wanted to talk she'd start the conversation. Otherwise, he had work to do.

When finally he heaved the last bit of straw over the edge was he done for now. Now he had to litter the straw into the feeding boxes and stalls. He easily leaped from the top story to the one below. He landed effortlessly and went to work. It took him nearly two hours to complete it. His chores for the day were done. He glanced up at Malon, she had a smile hidden in her face. She stood and descended from the second story.

"Hungry?" She asked with an easy grin.

He nodded. It would be one of those days with her.

They walked out into the sun and dusty causeway. Along either side stretched long fences. To the left was the living areas of the ranch. In that direction they made their way. Malon started the conversation. "You've gotten pretty good. I'd say a lot better than Grego, though he was always a bit on the slow side."

"Grego was both a Rider and worker?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, we all are. We usually have practice once a day before supper. That's why you have your evenings free. They don't trust you with blade enough to take up Grego's position in the Riders. Honestly, I understand their fear."

"Who has my weapons?"

Malon shrugged. "I'd say Glenn does."

Link stopped walking a the mention of that name. His eyes narrowed and he looked straight-ahead.

Malon squinted her eyes and saw a few people ahead. Only when one got close enough did she understand Link's pause. Glenn was making his way towards them. His face was scowling, his mouth near a sneer. When he reached them he ignored Link and took Malon by the arm, saying: "Got orders from Veran and your dad. I need to tell you privately."

Malon shook his hand off her. "Tell me here, I'll tell Link anyway."

Glenn smirked. "Not this time. Direct orders from Veran to not let anyone else know."

Malon's eyes narrowed to slits. Glenn was up to something other than just relaying orders. They walked off a distance and began to speak. In a second their conversation was heated whispers. Link took that moment to notice the three wooden swords tied around Glenn's waist, next to his twin blades in their sheathes. His mind was already calculating why Glenn had brought those.

"I won't!" Malon cried snapping her hand across Glenn's face. Her own face was red and her eyes blazing.

Glenn's head shook with the blow, but his smile did not waver in an instant. "Sorry to hear that girl. Those were straight from Talon's mouth. Looks like you'd better get ready then."

Malon's face darkened further and she growled from her throat. She shot a look at Link before barreling around Glenn and marching off. Link instantly sensed trouble. His mind relaxed and he let his combat senses take control. Ignoring Malon's retreating form there was only Glenn and two others within any distance on the causeway. His mind felt the horses in the corrals, then he felt the five figures riding this way in the distance. They'd be near him in five minutes. His eyes settled on Glenn. They roved over to his swords.

Glenn regarded him with a feral grin. "She's mine, you know." He spoke easily. His smile never leaving his features. "Everyone knows it. Even her father. Heck, even she knows deep down."

Link didn't speak.

"Right now we're trying to work out our...differences. I've talked to her father. He agrees with me. At least, on this issue."

Glenn untied the three wooden swords. He tossed one to Link and readied the other two in his own hands. "I want to see how you fight? Okay?"

Link grabbed the wooden sword. He studied it for a second, then his eyes roved over Glenn. He nodded his readiness.

Glenn's grin grew. Glenn lunged forward with his right sword, letting the left trail behind. Link countered it, Glenn twirled bringing the left sword around with steadied force. Link easily blocked it, Glenn chopped with his right sword, then his left. Link didn't move, but blocked each attack. Glenn then began to speed-up, trying to overwhelm Link. Link only played along, letting time go by as he knew Glenn wanted it to.

Glenn jumped back calling. "What's wrong? Afraid to strike at me!"

Link rolled forward lazily. He came to his feet and jumped to the right, avoiding Glenn's slash. He struck out with his own sword and parried away Glenn's other sword. He then punched Glenn in the nose. Glenn swore and tried to ready an attack with his wooden swords. Link struck him again in the nose. Glenn's nose was now bleeding and he shook his head trying to focus. He tensed his arms to attack. Another strike. Glenn stumbled backwards, spitting blood. Another strike. Glenn found it quite difficult to make his muscles do anything through the pain in his face. His eyes then focused on Link who was only standing there, looking very bored. Glenn shook his head and got into a stance. He'd let Link come to him. It'd buy more time.

Link felt the riders were close now. Less than a minute away. He wasn't going to wait for them to start firing their arrows. He tensed and moved. Glenn blinked in confusion because Link's body was moving in a way he couldn't track with his eyes. Link's form got closer and he saw the wooden sword temporarily appear at both his hands. He felt the pain next and cried out as he released his wooden weapons. Link then struck him again in the nose, with enough force to knock Glenn to the ground. His head struck the compacted dirt with a thud.

Link scooped up the dropped wooden swords and turned to face the riders coming at him with bows and arrows being drawn. They were on the other side of the fence. Link moved again and leaped to the side as he rolled. He came out of the role launching the three swords as projectiles. They struck the moving riders with ease. Three fell to the weapons and collapsed off their horses. The remaining two forgot about their weapons and drew reign, the fear in their faces saying they wanted to flee. Link leaped onto the fence, easily balancing himself. The men drew back, their eyes wide. Link launched himself from the fence and caught each of the men with one of his splayed arms. The three went down in a tumble. Two successful strikes later then men were out cold. Link stood and searched his surroundings. Only one thing was moving.

Link leaped back over the fence and looked to see Glenn running away. Link looked down at his hands and breathed a sigh. There was going to trouble. He already knew it. Glenn had manipulated him, just as Zelda once had. His hands suddenly clenched in anger, and he took several deep breathes to regain his composure. He sat down on the ground and waited. Eventually, the five men behind began to stir and they went to sneak away. He noticed them, but he paid them no mind. Link's stomach now growled, but he repressed the sensations. He needed his wits about him on this one.

The sun now hung over the horizon, a burning red ball. Link's thoughts were still swirling when he caught sight of several shadows being cast upon him. He had considered running, he could've gotten away. Stolen a horse, gotten back his swords and been on his with ease. Except two things stayed him. One was his promise to Malon to not try and escape. The other was what Talon had said. "M'boy, there are outcasts here like you. Running from something. I give'em all a chance. Half go on further south. The others make their home here. I gotta a mind to thinking you'll be moving on. Just know, to the north your an oath-breaker. To the south, your no one, yet. Make trouble for me and I'll make sure every man save the bandits won't help ya. Clear?"

So Link had waited for the Riders and Talon to come and round him up. They brought rope and a bloody Glenn. Who just happened to be smiling. Talon looked liked he'd rather not be here. There was a look of disgust in his features. Malon looked like a storm ready to break. Her eyes were glaring at Glenn. With them were the five men Link had knocked unconscious. They were still terrified. The rest of the men with them had swords drawn and arrows knocked. Link almost smiled at them, none of them could even hit him if he didn't want them to.

Talon was the first to speak. "What's your side Link? I already know theirs'."

Link regarded him coolly. "Glenn set me up. He engaged me in swords, he even brought wooden ones. I knew he was up to something when he had Malon rushing off. Then I felt the five men riding towards me just as Glenn had tossed me the sword. We fought, I embarrassed him. I then knew the other riders were upon me. I eliminated Glenn as a threat then disabled them. I then waited realizing Glenn had planned it all." Link stood and everyone in the group grew tense. Link walked forward, his eyes bearing down on one of the five men. "I'm sorry Glenn set you up as well."

The man stuttered under Link's stare. "W-we weren't set-up. W-we saw you and Glenn fighting. W-we thought Glenn was in trouble, so we came to help him. Th-then you struck us." The man was sweating and couldn't meet Link in eyes.

Link looked down for a moment. "I see." He then brought his wrists up and pointed them at Talon.

Talon looked at him wearily. "You say you were set-up, yet your giving yourself up as if guilty."

Link shrugged. "My word against theirs' and Glenn's. Even if you did believe me, and you do, you wouldn't go against six of your men."

Talon frowned. The lad was right. He knew this was a set-up. Glenn trying to get the boy killed. And Talon wasn't given much choice. Five men claimed they were attacked first and were only trying to help Glenn. Link said they had started riding forward before him and Glenn and started to fight. They said it was after. Six workers to one stranger. No one was killed, though. Another compromise. Talon spoke evenly. "Lad, you killed no one. You acted rashly, and honestly I can't blame ya. Five men riding towards me armed, I'd be crazy not to act. And the only thing they got out of it was a headache. Ya did good in that regard. Yet, you still struck Lon Lon workers, and according to my words any man caught doing so would be punished. So, five lashes. One from each of the men you struck."

Link froze. His whole body tense. Flee. Run. Get away. Those were the words his body was telling him to do. He glanced at Glenn's smug face. Then Talon's weary one. And finally to Malon's angry scowl. It was while staring at her that he remembered his promise. Oathbreaker he had been named. A name he didn't want to embrace. His body relaxed. He lowered his hands. His gaze going to Talon's. "Glenn struck at me twelve times. He initiated the attacks, even with blunt swords. He was swinging for a kill with the force he used."

Talon nodded. "He's right Glenn, you did start that fight. And you know my words."

Glenn's mouth began to open and close on its own.

"One lashing for you, to be administered by Link."

Glenn tensed, gripping his reigns tightly. His eyes glaring at Link. Link calmly met his glare with one of his own.

"Link, mount-up with someone. Let's get this over with."

Link chose to mount-up with the man he had made stammer earlier. As one they rode to Whipman's Post. It was in a back part of the area, an isolated place not many frequented. They all dismounted at Talon's signal. Link noticed Malon was no longer present. Talon cleared his throat. "Alright, five lashes for Link, to be done by each of the men he struck. One lashing to Glenn, for starting a fight with Link. Glenn, you're first. Then Link."

Glenn walked towards the post, his head held high. He took down the whip that was hanging and threw it to Link. Who caught it and waited as Glenn removed his shirt. One of the men stepped forward and tied Glenn's hands to the post. He stepped back and gave Glenn plenty of space.

Talon nodded and they waited for Glenn's assent. "Okay! Just get it over-"

Link heard him speak and moved the whip like a snake. He thought back to the day Glenn was going to strike Malon and decided he'd make this lash count. Glenn's cry of pain shrieked through the night as a long red cut blossomed on his back.

Link rolled the whip and handed to one of the five men who would whip him. He gave the man a hard stare, he then began to look each of them in the eyes until they either flinched or looked away. Link then looked over to Glenn, by then someone had stepped forward and untied him. Glenn was freely crying and leaning on the man for support, his back bleeding profusely.

Link then walked forward, placing his hands on the post. A man stepped forward and tied him. Link only nodded his head in his readiness. The whip cracked and he felt a line of fire blossom on his back. He was right, the last stare had weakened the five men. They were afraid of putting too much force into their lashes. The whip cracked four more times and each time a red line of pain seared across his back. By the fifth Link was sweating. He didn't cry out once. A man came forward and untied him. Link stretched his back, arching it numerous ways. The lines of fire throbbed and bit with each movement, but Link gave himself a shake and walked-off. He'd show them exactly who he was. In an hour he walked around the bustling walkways whistling happily, putting on a show as people stared open mouthed at his back.

He chose the busiest saloon and took his meal there. They served him as he whistled. He ate slowly, letting all eyes see the five bloody lines on his back, and how he acted as if he didn't even feel them. He heard whispers from other tables, hearing of Glenn being put to bed for the night after only one lashing. He knew they were pointing at him. After eating his fill and drinking much water, he rose and left, still whistling. He supposed that should be incentive enough for people to leave him be. That's all he really wanted from them. He wanted to work his way till he was done then move-on.

Now it was time to tend to his wound. Already, they were swollen and the skin inflamed. He made his way towards his barn and hayloft within. He'd use the horses' trough for water and refill it when he was done. He opened the side door and walked-in. His eyes fell upon a lantern and a figure seated next to it. It was Malon and she'd been waiting for him. There were three buckets around her, each with steaming water in them. Strewn around her was a blanket with various lengths of cloth. He then noticed a bottle of spirits. This was going to hurt.

She eyed him coolly. "Done showing-off?"

Link shrugged and walked forward. He didn't have to ask why she was there. He sat down with his aching back to her. She swore as she examined the wounds. He heard her dipping a cloth into the warm water and applying it his back. It hurt. Then she started talking as she went to work.

"Glenn set it up, the whole thing. Papa knew it all along, too. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have much choice." She threw that cloth aside and retrieved and dipped another. "He doesn't want to hang you. I think papa doesn't because I think he'd see it as a mistake. I don't know why but that's the feeling I get from him." She paused in her speaking a moment, then resumed. "He's been preoccupied this last week. And today after what Glenn told me my orders were." She uttered a growl. "Its nonsense. I want to help fight!"

She threw a fourth cloth away and uncorked the spirits. She dosed a clean cloth in it. She didn't tell Link to brace himself, she already knew he was. She applied the cloth and heard Link's intake of air. She took her time, making sure to cleanse each wound carefully. Link relaxed when she was done. That's when she began to tie strips of torn cloth around his wounds. She spoke-up again. "You're lucky they're not very bad. I saw they one you left with Glenn. I swear you cut him to the bone. And he deserved it, too! That bastard."

"He said you were his. That you two were only working out your differences."

Malon sighed at the change of subject. She got up and began to clean-up her mess. Her normal stance of anger with Glenn was not present. Link noted its absence. Malon then sat down next to Link, but avoided his eyes. She stared straight forward and began to speak. "Glenn's eighteen. Been here five years. When he first came here he was a better fighter than most. He could even ride a horse and shoot a bow. He never said where he was from, though he eventually told me. He was some noble's bastard from Hyrule, trained to be a guard for his half-brother. His mouth got him kicked out. When he came here he was very different than the rest of the boys. He was so grown compared to them."

She paused sighing. "That's what attracted me. He was different. Papa took an instant liking to him. Brought him up knowing he'd eventually lead the Riders once Veran passed on. Back then I'd dream of settling with him. I would run the ranch and he'd run the Riders. A perfect fairy-tale. We grew close. I fell for him and he fell for me. Until, he started to do things. Say small things that'd get me riled. Like I was flashing too much of my skin. Or I was flirting with one of the other boys. That's when I started too see how commanding with me he was. Last year he asked me to settle with him. I told him no. Said I was too young. Part of me wanted to, the other part screamed no. The part of me that wanted to, well as of today it's finally being quiet."

They sat together for long stretches, the only sounds coming from the horses and their regular breathing.

Link's thoughts were again bothering him. He noted easily the parallel paths that he and Malon had been down, especially involving other people. Yet, as he felt the raw ache on his back he couldn't help but note he'd taken five lashings just so he'd not break another promise. The question he couldn't figure out, did he not break it for himself, or for her.

Her next statement eerily reflected his thoughts. "So why didn't you break your promise and run away? I saw it. Papa saw it. I think Glenn was hoping you would."

Link breathed in. Then he breathed out. He repeated this until she spoke again.

Her voice was a quiet whisper. The hint of the fragility he saw earlier barely apparent.  
"Afraid of the answer? Or afraid to tell me? Or even yourself?"

Link glanced down. Why? Why take five lashes? For her? Partly. For himself. Also partly. That's why the question was difficult. He wanted the answer to be only for himself. Yet, he knew a part of him did it for her. With that admission came more, other admissions he'd been denying. He realized oddly enough she was probably going through the same thing. "Both."

She nodded in understanding. Silence descended.

In the quiet Link realized a few things about the south. They were more open about things down here. There were rarely any whispers in the dark or plots to change or guide someone. They looked out mainly for themselves, but as a whole they helped each other. They smiled more down here than in the castle, too.

Malon broke the silence, once again eerily reflecting his thoughts. "Why don't you smile? You say you loved her, did she ever make you smile? Did she ever make you happy?"

Link's stomach became a host of butterflies, and it seemed a frog was squirming its way up his throat. He swallowed and spoke. "No. She never made me smile. She never..." He paused racking his mind for any instance. Any glimmer of happiness. Part knew there would be none to find, yet another part wanted to try. "...made me happy." He finished with a tinge of sadness in his tone.

"You didn't answer my first question. Why don't you ever smile?"

Link pondered the question for several minutes. She didn't interrupt his thoughts, knowing he was finding the words for an answer. She already knew the answer before he voiced it.

"I've never been happy." He sounded the words like they were foreign to him. As though they'd never come across his mind.

She held back a smile. "Let me ask you. If you love someone, are you supposed to devote your entire being to them? Are you to be completely unselfish?"

Link began nodding his head. "Yes, if you love someone you're supposed to...love them." A look of confusion crossed his face.

It was then that Malon knew what had happened. From the way he acted to the way he talked. "Want me to tell you why you're so confused?" She spoke with a soft smile on her lips.

Link looked to her, a strange glint in his eyes.

That looked ushered her on. "You've never done anything for yourself have you? At least, not until you left? Am I wrong?"

He shook his head.

"I thought not. You've been doing things for others your whole life. If you constantly do this and ignore your own wants and desires, you can't ever have happiness. You say you loved her, and maybe she loved you back. Yet, you told yourself utterly devoting yourself to her without anything in return was enough. It may have been enough for your head, but not your heart."

"Somewhere in loving someone else you must strike a balance. Taking from them as the take from you. Giving to them as they give to you. That's real love. Down to earth happiness. The kind you did, is hollow. That's why you've never smiled. You've never felt like it."

Link frowned for some time as he quietly mulled over what she had told him. His heart. His emotions. They were there, they were all along, yet as of recent they were getting harder to control. When he was focused on the Heir, his emotions were easy to set aside. Now, though he was focusing on himself more and the feelings were coming out. Stronger. His eyes grew serious as he pondered these thoughts. Then he noticed that Malon had risen. She was making her way to the ladder. Confusion lite-up Link's face again. When she reached the ladder she turned and regarded him with a smile. "Coming to bed?"

He gave her an odd look.

She laughed. "Right now, what makes me happy is sleeping in the hayloft, something I did a lot when I was a kid. In the morning I'll tell you why. Deal?"

Link stood and nodded, following her as she ascended the ladder. They gave each a level look before going to make their own beds among the dried reeds.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Schemes for Her Ban

**A/N:** Howdy ya'll! Its that time for both my mindless words and platitudes along with a good hunk of actual text to read. If you find my ramblings unneeded then cast ye eyes south of the horizontal line and let my words trouble your sight no more. If your still reading this...then I'm not sure why. =). hehe...I'm in a pretty good right now. Not sure why...call it love or call a fools pardon! hehehe. 

In the deep crevices shall be born the feelings we fear. We fear them not out of spite for what they are, but to the tumultuous path they can lead us down.

Yeah, that sounds very uplifting in comparison. Thanks again for everyone reviewing and especially reading...that's the big one. I hope everyone is still garnering a sense of pleasure by reading this.

--byl, out. 

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Schemes for Her Banner **

A month since Muion had died. Two and half months before she could move into her new home. She smiled at the thought. In two and half months one part of her dream would come true. She would unite the peoples of Hyrule under a single banner. Her banner, the banner of the Royal Family. She smiled once more at the nice thought. Rarely did she have the chance to indulge herself and appreciate how well her plans worked. Though, now she was still caught in a very thick nest of them. 

Emissaries had been sent out. A summons to the Zoran King to her presence. The goron Big Brother Darminia would be a problem. He would not answer the summons to placate her, his pride would not allow it. She would have to meet him in person. Which she would do, as soon as the Zoran King was on his way. When he arrived, she would not be here.

This would enrage him, but he'd stay put. If Dashiva did his job in assuring the fish, then he would stay put to learn what treasures she would present to him. Of course, by then she'd hope to have Lon Lon and her horses well on their way into her pocket. That was altogether a different matter. 

A matter that would inevitably result in death. None sworn to her would do the killing, but she suspected Ahganim had something to do with the presence in the far south. Well beyond her own borders. If the information her sheikah reported was correct, then it would make its way north before she moved into her new castle. The problem, not letting her inner circle know of this particular plan.

Before her stood a sheikah. He was dressed simply in the livery of servants. His features were plain and dull. He was among the few sheikah that followed very specific instructions. Among those orders were to tell no one of what she was having them do. She had ordered her guards from her presence and summoned this servant, or servant in disguise. None questioned her. They believed she was reprimanding the fellow.

He waited patiently for her to speak. Knowing to say nothing. Only to wait. This was not the first task she had given to him and his fellows.

"Here are your orders. This by far will be your most dangerous assignment." She paused, considering her words and probing her servant. No fear. Good. She continued. "There is a presence to the far south. Its power is unknown. Though, its purpose can be guessed at. Already, behind it are a trail of broken homes and corpses. Eventually, its path will lead it to this kingdom. That is not your concern. What you and your fellows must do is lure the thing to Lon Lon Ranch. It must strike there before it enters my kingdom. I want it to strike within two and half months. Clear?"

He nodded, without speaking. It was difficult to speak when you didn't have a tongue.

"Good. Now go. And as before and as always, tell none you exist and show none what you do."

He bowed deeply and left her presence. She recalled her guards to her. Ten men dressed in armor and bearing swords and spears entered the great hall. Around their waists they each had tied a purple sash. Her temporary Personal Guard. Within a few weeks she would have her new guards. Guards that would be even more loyal to her than her trained sheikah. And much deadlier

"Herry." She called. "Find Cory and bring him to him. Once Cory has arrived, go and bring to Shawn to me."

The guard called Herry bowed and spoke. "Yes, your Highness."

Zelda waited. Before too long Cory appeared. He still felt stressed. He was still worried about Chan. Zelda felt like shaking her head. That was definitely a sticky situation. One she had not been very prepared for. Obviously, a gift from Ahganim. She was still undecided on what to do with him. She knew that he was freed from his bonds to the royal bloodline. He could choose at any moment to disobey her. He had just not realized it, yet. She pondered setting him free and sending him north to disrupt Ahganim, but for now she kept him in line. A few words here and there and he was amiable.

She turned her attentions back to Cory, who was kneeling in front of her throne. She nodded to him and he rose. He awaited for her speak. "Cory, news as reached me from my sheikah scouts to the south. Some evil presence is making its way north. Eventually, it will enter my kingdom."

Cory was stone-faced, taking the news in stride. She smiled at him then, and he felt his stomach flutter. Nothing showed on his face. 

Zelda, with her mental senses, easily saw the effects she had on him. She had to throw him off guard mentally to keep him from seeing any connections. The three brothers, when they wanted to could very observant. She had to be certain his imagination did not take what Chan had said and get carried away with it. 

Especially, with this mission she had for him. "Based upon where the thing has attacked and to my inner wisdom," she lied, "I can safely say the presence will encounter Lon Lon Ranch within two and half months. Seeing as how I need a cavalry and wish to have the ranch become part of my kingdom, I need you there to defend it." 

"The evil's strengths and weaknesses are unknown. But, I do know its magical and lethal. Already it has wrought a path of destruction through many farmsteads and small towns. This thing cannot be allowed to destroy the ranch." She put she a hint of worry and desperation in her voice. The effects on Cory were immediate. His yellow eyes narrowed and his hands clenched. All Zelda felt from him was utter determination.

"I'll do everything in my power to stop it."

She offered him another smile, this one of gratitude. "I know you will. Take as many sheikah as you think necessary. Oh, one last thing." This would be the trickiest part. "The Lon Lons are a very independent people. If they knew I had sent anyone in advance to help them they would never join my kingdom. They would see it as me interfering. They_must_ realize that you're there to save them. Do not interfere directly unless it looks like they cannot repel the attack themselves. Okay?"

She waited for his reaction. Her mental senses open and reading everything from him. What she felt satisfied her. He had bought her logic entirely. To him, he would only fight the thing if the Lon Lon's couldn't defend themselves. To her, she needed them to be hurt and then to see what protection she can offer. She knew the ranchers stood no chance against it. The attack would prove to be the incentive the Lon Lon's would need to join her kingdom.

"I will not fail you, my Queen." He bowed and rose.

Just for fun she smiled at him warmly, just to see if his face would react. It did. He smiled in return. "Thank-you, Cory. You may leave my presence."

He turned and walked briskly from the room. Instantly, the smile melted from her features. That would take care of the Lon Lons. Now she had to worry about the gerudo. The solution was simple. Kill their king, and have Sahoori take control. The problem, having Sahoori there to take command of the situation. Sahoori and her clan were disgraced. Outcasts to them all. None of the twelve clans would except her has their leader, even if she had been Ganorim's second. And she needed Sahoori to become their leader. Only, then would the gerudo bow to her banner.

Which means she needed leverage. Leverage only one thing could provide. Thankfully, her inner wisdom had shown her the solution. The child. That's where Shawn comes in.

And on cue the eldest of the elemental warriors strode into the room, dressed severely in purple scaled armor with his blue-topped staff held firmly in one hand. His blood-red cape unfurling in his wake. He reached the foot of the throne and swiftly dropped to one knee in supplication. He did not rise until told he could.

"You have summoned me, my Queen." His voice was under rigid control.

Zelda regarded him for a moment. Of all of her inner-circle he was the most devoted. He was not devoted because of loyalty, but because of love. He loved her. Worshipped her. Adored her. Whatever word, he did it for her. Though, the startling thing for it was he didn't care if it was reciprocated. At first, this had unnerved her. Reminding her very much of Link, but Link in the end had wanted something from her. How else could she explain how he had suddenly turned on her. She let those thoughts leave her. Link leaving had hurt. Hurt very much. More than she thought it would.

She forcibly brought her mind to bear on Shawn. For she would soon be giving him the most dangerous assignment of all her schemes. And the future allegiance of the gerudo would be resting on his shoulders. "Yes, Shawn I have. Of all those I trust, I trust you the most." She felt his emotions rise-up from the compliment. She went on. "And therefore this task I have for you is the most important. Already, many of my plans are coming to slow fruition. I have not divulged everything that is going on to everyone." She paused knowing he would interject.

"But my Queen, it is not our place to know fully what you intend. Only if you wish to reveal it."

She graced him with a smile. "Thank-you for understanding." She spoke in a low tone.

Shawn only nodded, now waiting for her to finish.

Zelda took the cue and continued. "I have a mission for only you. A mission that would require your knowledge of the gerudo to be tested. And, please understand that what I am to soon ask of you will solely determine if the gerudo will follow my banner." She knew he would give her some stupid platitude and assurance now, but she spoke too quickly for him to interject. "But, first I must reward you for your deep-felt loyalty." She dropped the hint knowing he would fuss over it for days. He would wonder if she really knew how he felt. Zelda herself felt like laughing aloud. Instead, she stood from her throne and walked towards Shawn, speaking as she went. "Accompany me, Shawn. Personal Guard, remain."

They all bowed and returned to their attentive stances.

Zelda swept from the room, Shawn in tow. She did not speak and moved quickly enough to let him know not to either. She made her way to the west wing of the castle. Where the Rakijn Crystal was kept. After two months of tweaking and changing its magical facets was it finally ready. Shawn had several local criminals brought up here to be the first test subjects. None had been fully submerged into the crystal, they had only been used to test a person's connection with it. Now, Shawn would be the first to be submerged and taught the many lessons of the now extinct sect of Sheikah.

She waved her hand in front of an ordinary door, save it had no handle. The wards she had placed in there dissolved. The door opened of its own and the two figures entered. Zelda shut the door behind her. She whispered a few words of magic and the room grew dim with light from several lamps. It was a moderately sized room. Square in shape. It had once been used as an old storage space. Now there were twelve chairs and a podium. Nothing more. The chairs had been bolted to the ground and there were restraints welded to them. Each chair faced the podium where the violet crystal sat, shining its deep light.

Shawn could already guess why he was here. It saddened him initially, until Zelda began to speak.

"You are the only one who knows my intentions for this crystal. You have even helped me figure out its many mysteries, and finally it is ready. But, have no fear, I will not let its changed nature affect you fully. You are much too dear to me for this crystal to subdue your personality." She gave him a brilliant smile.

One he returned. His, though, was more of relief.

"Yet, I have this dangerous mission for you. A mission I am unsure your current strengths can do. I know why you have been pushing yourself so hard at improving your skills. You want to be his equal in combat." She paused, not completely positive of his reaction.

He sighed. "You are right, my Queen. You have named me leader of your Personal Guard, yet I do not fill worthy of the title."

"Shawn," she reached and gripped his shoulder, "there is no comparison." She felt his entire body relax. She then let go of him and walked towards the crystal, ready to get to business. "The mission I have for you is in effect two. One will prove easier than the other. Kill Ganorim." 

Shawn nodded.

"The next part will be much more difficult. The clan of the Dancing Crows, at their rocky home called Sand's End, is where your target lies. In one month a pregnant gerudo named Rotaari, will give birth to another male. When word spreads of this Ganorim will instantly have the child brought before him. Your job is to steal the child en route. Once you are away with the child is when Ganorim must die. With both their males supposedly dead chaos will reign. When you return to me with the child I will bestow it to Sahoori and with her behind me, the rest of the gerudo nation will bow. Questions?"

"I will go alone?"

Zelda nodded gravely. "Anymore would only be risking themselves needlessly. If any of the gerudo have a hint that a sheikah was involved, all my dreams would come crumbling down. Which, is why I chose you for these tasks. I know you will not fail me."

She felt Shawn swell with pride. She gave him a small smile. He grinned.

"That is also why I will reward you. You wish to be Link's equal in combat. With this crystal you will be. I'll let it impart its knowledge of endless techniques of fighting into you. It will reshape your body, as I have designed it to, so you will be stronger and faster and more able to execute the techniques more efficiently. But, have no fear, I will not allow the personality repression I made into the crystal effect you. I promise." She smiled at him and offered him a chair. He did not hesitate to take a seat.

"I must strap you in for the process will be painful, Shawn." He nodded. She didn't detect a shred of doubt in him.

Now strapped in she walked over to the crystal and let her mind enter it. She searched for the many keys she'd designed in the crystal and turned them all on, save for one. The one that would have repressed his mind. For now, she liked Shawn the way he was.

Her mind left the gem. And turned and watched what happened. A purple beam of light shot from the tip of the crystal and struck Shawn in the center of his chest. At first his body began to glow and his face began to clinch. Then he began to wail. She had a seat in another chair, letting her senses rove over his mind and body. She was utterly fascinated by the process. 

One thing she failed to mention to Shawn was the process lasted twelve hours. When an hour had past she stood and left the room, and returned to her throne. She summoned the jailor of Hyrule City. Once Shawn's ordeal was through it would be time for her new Personal Guard to be 'trained'.

* * *

A final note. I said I would do this for the author of a story. A Story in Hyrule City, Randall Good. I read his story and at first was skeptical of the first chapter, but his word use and descriptions and clear meaning behind his words spurred me on to the next chap. I'm glad it did because he has some very power characterizations going on in his fic. I said I would plug him in my next update if he did. Well, he updated and I plugged him. And I'm glad I did, because I really like his style of writing. Check it out if you want.

--byl, out. 


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: A Guise of Pride

**A/N**: Somewhere in the world we will meet half-way and let the stars shine upon which path we shall take. Too bad what we wish to happen never does. And no matter how hard we each try and grasp what has occurred, none of us can ever achieve true understanding. Yeah, that's a bit vague I know, but I'm feeling kind of 'blech' right now. Take it however you want, but enough of my dribble. The chapter awaits you below. I do hope you all take enjoyment from it. I made it a little longer than normal, too. Thanks for reading.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Guise of Pride**

The trip to Death Mountain was fraught with boredom. Long days of staring into the vast fields, ignoring the changes in the sky. The cloud cover had lasted for three days, on the second the wind howled so strongly they had to find refuge. All began to wonder why the heavens did not pour forth with their torrential rains. Only the Jewel of Hyrule knew why they did not. It was her web of power that kept the rains at bay for so long. Even on this third day a part of her mind was in the sky, trying to learn the ways of weather. Keeping the rain back had been simple, once she realized the clouds were like clothes. They absorbed the water until they became too saturated, then the excess water rained down. She just moved the water evenly throughout the clouds to prevent that from happening.

As of now she was pondering how to get the clouds moving without letting the rain come. She smiled at her own inventiveness as a an idea came to her mind. The winds began to pick-up and the clouds began open. Though, only on a small circle opened, allowing the sun to shine through. The circle in the clouds had parted directly above the Queen and her escorts. The Guard were staring at the spectacle in mild shock. Her Personal Guard ignored it like they ignored everyone. That a brought a smile to her face.

Surrounding her and her Personal Guard was nearly a hundred armed cavalry, and trailing them were three wagons which were tended by the twenty servants Zelda had brought. If that was not enough, she knew for certain another two hundred Guard were scattered about the area, patrolling heavily along her route. After all, she was the only Queen Hyrule had at the moment. Her safety was paramount above all things.

Her eyes then went back to the silent watchers, the once criminals that had disobeyed her Law. They stood out in a dramatic fashion from the normal Guard. Whereas the Guard wore scaled armor, carried spears and a short sword, they wore nothing of the sort. Foremost, they were clothed in black leather, from their gloves to their boots. Beneath the black leather they wore chain mail.

They each were carried at their hips two swords wrought with black steel. Magicked by the sheikah for sharpness and endurance. Their primary weapon, though, was the Kiljn. A seven foot dark stave with two sharpened ends. It had been the primary weapon of the ancient sheikah guild, the Rakijn. Crowning their dark disguise was their face, clothed completely in black, leaving only their eyes open.

As of now her obedient Personal Guard obeyed two people. Her, as always, and for now Chan taking Shawn's place. Right now, she needed Chan close to her. Her senses were telling her that he was close to discovering his choice. Once he realized he was free from royal command, she feared he would bolt. This was becoming very clear to her, but she needed him to bolt in the direction she wanted. That was something she was still deciding upon.

She glanced at him for a moment and noticed him glaring. Apparently he was fully aware of how the sun was shining down upon them. She sighed. Signs like these helped to impress the masses of her divine rule. By the end of the afternoon they would reach Kakariko Village. A town nestled in the foothills of Death Mountain. Once, the townsfolk saw the sunlight following her, they'd all wonder who it was. Once, word spread it was her, they'd be in complete awe by the time she ascended the mountain on the morrow. She just hoped the effect would be the same for the Gorons, if not she still had her trump. Knowledge always had its perks.

The end of the afternoon came and went as she found lodging at Duke Hersh's manor. He was the presiding Lord of Kakariko. His job was to see to the peace by working directly with the Guard stationed at the fort here. Collect taxes and the such, appointing tax-collectors, and denying certain merchants the right to trade in the town. At first, she had worried of corruption, then realized that having her Generals of the North, East, South, and West, put over the lords and ladies would easily keep them in line. And the spies she had watching her generals let her know if they were being kept in line. A series of checks and balances.

Duke Hersh was of course enraptured to see her. He spoke flowery and at length to her about absolutely nothing. Normally, she would amuse him, but five days long travel with nothing and no one to order about had tested her patience. With a look she silenced him. She raised her hand for him to kiss, before saying she would retire.

He hastily offered her his room, she declined and instead took over his entire west wing. Within a half hour the servants had it prepared for her. She smiled at the efficiency. All it had taken was a few reprimands and a few replacements. Her late father had had no idea how to run the livery. The mention of father gave her mind a pause. She frowned and forced the thought from her mind.

"Something amiss, your Highness?" Chan inquired, noting for once the sincere emotions he had just witnessed.

She eyed him coolly. He looked to the floor. She waited for it.

"I apologize, your Highness."

She nodded her head and with a glance she looked to the door. He nodded and left the room, leaving her to her privacy. She allowed a smile to crawl across his face. Yes, she was definitely getting better at guiding people. She'd instantly sensed the sarcasm in his intentions. With a look she'd told him as much and expected an apology instantly. Then with a glance he'd left the room. His condescending and sarcastic remarks were getting worse of late. Latent effect of what Quiri had done to him. She shook her ruefully, realizing completely what had been done.

Memory substitution and torture. That's what had broke the bonds and caused the nightmares. The false memories were in remission, hidden, but he felt them. On one level he knew what had been done and his personality was changing to fit. Eventually, he'd become emotionally unstable and then unreliable to anyone. She would find a focus for him soon.

The following day came with a steel gray horizon. Within the hour her escort was ready. She sent an advance guard up the trail to the City of the Gorons to announce her presence. Due to the narrow trail she left most of the Guard behind. She felt safe enough with her two dozen Personal Guard. Chan on top of that wouldn't hurt any, either. As they began to ascend the mountain a hole appeared in the clouds and bright sunlight showered down upon them. The scene was now set. Zelda unconsciously straightened her back and held her head high. She would show these Gorons what pride really was.

The ride up did not take but half the day. Waiting for her at the Cave-like entrance to the City were five gorons of differing builds. They all looked vaguely alike. Their skin was brown and looked as tough as the earth. Covering their backs were what appeared to be jagged rock formations. The average height of the goron varied widely, but most stood at seven-foot. They had massive thick arms and short but powerful legs. They're mouths were wide with rounded white teeth, and they saw the world through purple eyes.

Her train of guards stopped as she stopped. She nodded twice and dismounted. Instantly, ten figures were at her side, Chan was now walking ahead to announce her. The remaining ten stayed mounted, ready to act at a moment's noticed. Chan spoke loudly, listing her titles.

"Presenting, the Jewel of Hyrule, Bearer of Wisdom, Beholder of the Crown of Ages, and Countess to the Hyrulian Province...Queen Zelda the First of Hyrule, ruler from the highest peaks to the lowest seas."

As he finished Chan bowed deeply as did the advance guards. Her own personal guards did nothing, only followed in her wake as she strode forward, seeming to ignore the praise and the bows. She also noted the five gorons didn't look pleased by Chan's mention of the highest peaks. The highest peaks lay in the range of mountains the gorons considered their sovereign home. Nothing else could unnerve and throw a goron off balance than an insult.

She approached them and stopped. Chan rose from his bow and took his spot at her side. "Take me to the one who knows what's going on." She drawled out her syllables sounding bored. She avoided looking any of them in the eye, instead admiring her gloved fingers. She noted none of them budged.

Carefully, applying the magics to her throat she barked: "Now!" The air seemed to shimmer and the effect was instant. The five gorons were tripping over their own feet and words begging her to follow them to Darminia. She lazily followed, still trying to seem as bored and pride-filled as possible.

It wasn't Darminia she needed to see, but someone named Horus. Darminia was the key to bringing Horus from his reclusion. No goron could ignore a direct order from their Big Brother, but rarely did a Big Brother have enough gut to order an elder as old as Horus around. Hopefully, when she was done with Darminia he'd be willing to break a few protocols for her.

The cavern she was lead through was vast, a chamber that seemed to go hundreds of meters until a bottom could be seen. It was here she knew that the main socializing and trading for the gorons took place. The many families and such lived in honeycombed tunnels that stretched out from this main hub, and if she was correct, this hub was one of dozens. The view was soon lost as they entered a long, dimmed tunnel. It flickered from torches that hung on the walls.

Soon Zelda found herself in front of a large stone door. Two gorons were standing beside it, decked in plate-mail. Their entire bodies were encased in the plated armor, everything save for the rocky protrusions on their backs. Both gorons stood at over ten feet and each welded an ax that looked half as large as they. Zelda held back a smile fully realizing that soon her own Guard would dressed in armor very similar to that, and bearing arms very similar to what these gorons had. If anything were true, it was that the gorons were mastersmiths. A sheet of their metal was tougher than a sheet of hylian metal twice as thick, and their's was still twice as light.

The five gorons in front explained who she was. The impressive guards looked her over with some interest, she studied the wall and yawned openly. With a drowsy look she regarded them. "I can enter now, right?"

They looked taken aback by the statement. They frowned their eyes going from her to the five gorons in front. She once more applied magic to her vocal cords. "Well?" She asked, her voice deepening slightly.

The goron guards gave themselves a shake and reached for the handles on the large doors. They easily swung them open to allow them passage. Zelda took that moment to stride forward quickly, leaving her goron guides behind. "Stay here." She said as she past them. They didn't move. As one, she, Chan, and her ten personal guard entered the room.

Zelda stopped and blinked, looking around acting confused. Her eyes took everything in. The large goron who sat on the rock chair was Darminia. He stood at twelve feet with exaggerated shoulder length and legs squatter than they should have been. As well his jaw seemed comically large. She ignored him, and the other four large goron guards in the expansive room. "Well, well. Looks like simple-minded gorons can't follow directions." She turned to leave when a deep bellowing voice was heard.

"Wait."

She stopped and sighed. She turned and eyed the tall goron up and down. She clearly meant to convey to him through her body language that she wasn't impressed.

He picked-up on the cues instantly. "It seems you are confused."

"No, your subjects who lead me here are confused."

He growled softly, a slight rumbling in his rocky throat. "How?" His voice seemed strained.

"Simple." She explained to him as a parent would to a dense child. "I asked them to bring me to the one who knows what's going-on."

He regarded her strangely. "Then they have. For I am Darminia, Big Brother to the gorons. I lead my people, therefore I know what is going on."

Her laugh was like a small tinkle in the air. She brought her hand to her mouth.. She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, you weren't joking?"

The glare he gave her was murderous. "No." He growled. "I am Big Brother to the gorons, do you doubt this?"

She smiled readily. "Oh no, of course not."

"Then why do you doubt that I 'know what is going on' as you say?"

"Because every goron I have encountered as failed to bow to me." Darminia's eyes got slightly wider. "I understood the inherent ignorance in the goron race, but did not think it went all the way to their supposed leader." She sighed.

Darminia's hands were clenched. "Why, oh pale one, would we bow to the likes of you?"

Surprise shown on her face. She blinked innocently. "You mean you really don't know? How sad." She glanced down as if coming to a conclusion. "Well, I have little choice then." She looked him in the eyes. "If you're not going to face the truth and only wallow in your ignorance, I'm going to have to order you to leave."

Darminia blinked, as if struggling to understand that what she said and what he heard were the same. The shock was evident in his tone. "I'm sorry, but you can't tell me to leave my people."

She smiled reassuringly to him. "Don't be so silly, I didn't mean just you," Darminia's face went slack. "I meant everyone."

"What?" He growled, his hands were clenched again.

Zelda thus far was very impressed by his self control. It was time for a few more insults. "I'm sure you heard me. If your entire race is too stupid to see the truth then they've got to go. I can put up with their smells and their disturbing appearances, but I cannot forgive stupidity."

"How dare you?" His eyes were slit and his hands were shaking. "You cannot come into my home, into our mountain..."

It was time to set him off. Zelda vocalized her words, magic behind them to cut him off. "Excuse me? Your mountain? I'm sorry but this mountain belongs to me."

Silence fell as rage finally overtook Darminia. He hands were clenching in and out as he wrestled with his anger enough to speak words. With a mindless wave of his head he regained his speech faculties. "Guards, remove them!!"

Zelda watched as Chan became tense. She noted her own guard had not moved, and would not unless she told them to. She had previously given them orders to not intervene less someone got within two feet of her person.

The door opened and she caught sight of the two armored gorons coming into the room. She also noted behind them, still obeying her magical command were five others. The two goron guards seemed to hesitate realizing that were ordered to remove her. She arched an eyebrow at them, waiting expectantly. She noticed one blew out a breath and the other gulped. Darminia's voice boomed again. "Now!" It jostled the two guards into action.

Zelda sighed. Her senses went into the ground beneath the gorons approaching her. Then with her mental hands she took a firm grasp of the ground and pulled. Two giant rocky hands plunged from the ground and easily grabbed the large gorons. Their fear was palpable as the rock fingers squeezed them slowly. She regarded them coolly and approached their terrified faces. "Two choices. Do as he says," Her eyes flicked towards Darminia who was currently gapping, "Or do what I say. Choose."

She got two stuttered responses agreeing to listen to her. "Wise choice. Now go stand along the wall and wait." In a blink the hands broke apart. In seconds the two gorons scurried to the wall, their eyes downcast.

She then slowly made her way towards Darminia, when she got too close he took a hesitant step away. She fought the urge to smile. _Good, he now fears me._ "Why do you cower away, big rock?"

He blinked. Then blinked again. In his mind the strange rumors that the goron builders had brought back to him were at the fore front of his mind. Whispers of the Queen's voice that could break rock. That she could control the very air people breathed and that the land obeyed her whims. He had dismissed them all as exaggeration. Now, with the her in his presence, the knowledge of those rumors was confirmed in his mind.

Zelda regarded him levelly for a moment. Here was a goron who was mostly bluster, she could see that. When faced against something he couldn't control or grasp, he froze. Yet, Gaurrun said he was also loyal to a fault. It was decision time. He was at his weakest now, mentally speaking. She could engender his loyal or engender fear. Her mind worked ahead of her and a plan to engender fear in him arose instantly. The speed it appeared shocked her for a moment. She hadn't even decided. To spite her mind she chose to engender loyalty.

"You see what I am capable of?" Her voice was even.

He nodded slowly.

"Good. I believe we then got off on the wrong foot, yes?"

He gave her an odd look.

"You see, there is a problem, and I had hoped to go to the source and have it resolved. Thus, why I had wanted to brought to one who knows what's going on"

"I-I am not the source?" His voice stuttered once. It seemed he was regaining some of his composure.

"No. I did not mean to imply that you are less than what you are, as leader to your people. But, you lack knowledge in specific regards to my problem."

His mind was now moving, easily following her words. "Right..." Suspicion crept into his voice. "And all those insults you flung at me and my people." A trace of anger had entered his tone.

Zelda gave him a disarming smile. "I am the leader of my people. You the leader of yours. I would assume we would be working together in the future and had wished to know exactly what you were made of." She tried to make her voice light and honey-sweet.

He's eyes were narrow. "I see. Well, I seem to have a good grasp of you now, as you do of me it would seem. But, please, in the future would you refrain from insulting myself and my race?"

She gave him a sheepish grin. "Very well. It would seem that some of my thoughts still dwell in clutches of youth. Had I more years to me I surely would have chosen a more political route. Do you forgive me, then?" Zelda then sent her presence of mind directly onto his, gently coaxing his mind towards geniality.

Darminia grinned wide. "Its alright. I guess I can understand the pressures of one being so young and having so much responsibility. I shall forgive your act, your Majesty."

Zelda smiled warmly, her presence delving deeper in his mind. A few gentle tugs and pulls and she removed herself from his mind. "Thank-you, Big Brother. With these pleasantries now done away with, shall we get to my problem?"

"Ah yes, yes. Anything to help you, I'll do."

Zelda was slightly shocked as his earnest need to help her. Maybe, she would use a gentler touch next time. "Well, you remember I mentioned a problem and well..." She blushed, letting him think she was ashamed of her actions earlier.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "Forget such nonsense."

"Thank-you." She placed her hand on his. "Well, I mentioned that none of your people had bowed to me. On top of this, it has been over four hundred years since the last Big Brother of the Gorons swore fealty to Crown. Me."

There was a flash of anger in his expression, but it dissolved at looking her in the eyes. He sighed. "I know nothing of this and I think you are wrong. We gorons have lived in this mountain range since our humble beginnings. This is our home and belongs only to us."

She shook her head. "You are mistaken. All of Hyrule belongs to me."

He growled.

She spoke quickly. "You see the problem then. Which is why I need the source."

"The source?"

"The one who knows everything about your histories."

He nodded his head. "Horus. He would know for certain. Would you believe his words?"

She thought a moment or gave Darminia that impression. "Yes, I would."

"Good, and once this problem is resolved then we can go about working on this alliance you mentioned earlier. Bring Horus to me! Tell him he has been summoned!" One of the five gorons stirred and raced away. The minutes past and Zelda and Darminia passed the time discussing what the gorons could provide the hylians and vice versa. Then an aging Goron, leaning heavily upon on a gnarled stick entered the room. He was bent at the hip and the rocky edges of his back were smoothed. It seemed his teeth were not as rounded. And at the fringes of his brown coloring there were faint signs of gray.

Zelda opened her mental ears to his presence. He was mad at being summoned. He saw it as an insult. Zelda's mind barely touched his own reading into his personality. He was sharp. And his mind worked faster than most gorons. Words alone would not turn him to her cause. It would seem she would get more practice today.

"You summoned me, Dar?" He spoke low.

Darminia cringed at the nickname. Darminia cleared his throat. "Yes, there is a problem. It seems the Queen here believes that Death Mouton belongs to her."

Horus regarded her. "Queen Zelda? A pleasure." She nodded to him in response. "Now, tell me, why would you believe such a thing?"

Zelda walked closer to him and began to speak. "The Sheikah are known as the servants of the royal family. What few truly realize it that are also the watchers of time. Their records history and have been for millennia. It was while speaking to them that I came across a strange mention of traveling rock people. Originally, I had thought the Gorons had come from here. It seemed I was wrong.'

"The sheikah's record speaks of a volcano to the north and west of here. A giant mountain larger than any in the world. A mountain that once housed a great nation of rock people. They stayed there happily ignoring the world of above and digging deeper and deeper to support their growing populace.'

"That is, until they burrowed too deep. They had burrowed into very veins of the mountain. Its heart stopped and erupted when its veins broke. The thunderous crash the mountain caused when it erupted was said to have been heard around the world. And of the rock people, not many survived the catastrophe. The survivors got together and went south, rolling across the plains towards the nearest mountain range, and mountain range that has shifted because of their mistakes.'

"This mountain range wasn't originally a volcano, nor was it this expansive. Delving into the earth is all about pressure, when pressure is released in one area, it must build back-up some where else. In this case, here. For weeks the earth shook and lava flowed. Whole villages died to the ash, quakes, and lava flows.'

"This is what the gorons found when they came to the area. A volcano and mountain range that was perfect for them. Too bad it belonged to the King of Hyrule. The gorons came forward and spoke with the king telling him of their plight. Though, keeping from him their hand in the deaths of his people. The king struck a bargain with the rock people. Maintain the mountain and it will be yours to dwell in. Yet, they must always bend knee to him. Knowing their shame the prided gorons bent knee and made this their new home. Swearing to never again tamper with the veins of a mountain."

Silence greeted the end of her tale. She knew that all the gorons had believed the story to be true, but Horus she felt was unmoved. He opened his mouth to speak, her mind instantly went into his. She was not gentle nor subtle. She plunged deep into his conscious, directing his words towards the truth. She removed herself quickly to see the effect.

Horus took a staggering step forward, barely catching himself from falling. His breathing was quickened and his head looked a darker brown. With a shake of his head he regained his composure. He breathed in to speak then paused, slightly confused for a moment. He looked to her slightly dazed. She smiled in response. "Well? Do I speak truth, of everyone here you can confirm this."

"Yes, she speaks truth. It was our a pride that lead us to believe we could control a mountain's veins. We had wished to expand upon our mountain range, make it larger, grander. We were fools. All that you say took place many centuries ago, and the truth of it has only been passed to the elders. We wished to bury our shame. It seems though, that you have resurrected it."

Darminia was speechless.

"It seems there are some things that are remiss and that need to be amended, don't you agree?" Her eyes regarded Horus for a moment.

He sighed deeply and went to one knee, groaning as his back bent. Zelda turned her look upon the large guards as they were quickly following Horus' example. She then turned to look at Darminia. He sighed and began to go to one knee. "Stop." Zelda held up her hand and walked towards him.

He regarded her oddly. "What?'

She smiled at him. "You are a leader of a tribe of people. All leaders of tribes will not be required to bend knee to the crown. Yet, they must swear their loyalty, okay, friend?" She looked at him sweetly, a small smile upon her lips. She offered him her hand.

Darminia closed his massive rock hand around her small one and shook. "Those are terms I shall agree with, friend. And I do swear myself and the goron people to you." Zelda could hardly keep the smile from her face.


	24. Chapter 23: Altered States of Mind

**A/N:** Another week has crept by. Another week of literally thousands of doughtnuts...a day. I ran, no kidding, 13000 doughnuts today. I smelled like one even after my shower! Glad tomorrow is sat. Means less doughnuts. :). Between Heaven and Hell left a review saying one of my character's dive into instability, not Zelda, was going well. Let me know if his fall seems plausible...it gave me a worse time trying to figure out how to portray him. Nothing else to talk about today. Just get some rest and eat some food. You know who you are...everyone! ;). Okay enough words...read and please enjoy. And thank-you for you time...I'm glad I've spent mine giving this to you.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Altered States of Mind**

For four days the Queen resided in Death Mountain, learning much of the ways of the goron people. She took note of their pride in their abilities and their cautions. It was also in that time that she became the sworn sister to Darminia, and he her sworn brother. The title meant little to her, but it pleased the goron populace to no end. A populace that was still reeling from their ancestors' mistakes.

She did her best to win them over with her words and actions. This was one of the races she needed behind her. Normally, she would have warn a fake smile and faked happiness, but this time she let her own happiness through. She was exalted that she'd won them over this easily. There had hardly been any challenge.

Right now Chan was speaking with Darminia and working out the tribute owed to the crown. For now they were more than happy to oblige such a large amount, decades of back pay as they saw it. She would curb it down in the following years.

Their tribute constituting weapons and armor. For her Guard. With the goron metal it would give her an enormous edge in the coming war. As to their military, those details she would leave with Dashiva. She considered having the goron's general equal to her own hylian Generals. It would make sense.

She liked having her nameless and wordless Black Guard. They were amazing, but she wished to include others in her entourage. Thus, she acquired the two giants that had before guarded Darminia. They were quite a sight she had to admit.

She was now seated in a small warm chamber; a moment of respite. Her goron guards she had left at the door. Five of her Black Guard stood against the wall, motionless. She was now considering what to do about the zora's king now waiting at the castle. From what Rytala had told her he seemed nothing but a fool.

Yet, he couldn't be all that stupid if Rytala made no mention of a close companion. Rytala's judgment was flawed then. King Rysis handled all the small decisions and large. He actually ran his kingdom efficiently from her sheikah reports. Yet, why did Rytala consider him the fool? Speech. A slow drawl. He was arrogant. The knowledge leapt into her mind of its own accord. She smiled serenely. Being the Bearer of Wisdom had its perks.

A knock at the door caught her attention. "Enter," she called feeling Chan's presence. He had finished early tonight it seemed. The door opened and he entered then he closed it behind him. He bowed to her stiffly.

She waved her hand to dismiss the formalities. "We're alone, Chan. Not in some grand hall." Chan's eyes seemed to twitch. She caught the motion and opened her mind's ears to him. She almost reeled in shock at the instabilities she felt in him. His emotions were going all over the place. Anger, pity, sadness. She bit back a sigh. The memories had finally surfaced. And from the anger she felt in him, the false memories involved her in some way. She couldn't even imagine what Quiri's mad mind had come-up with.

"Of course, sorry about that. Habit and all." His tone was edgy, barely restrained.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. A sane man you can predict. A madman is unpredictable. It would be a challenge to direct him towards Ahganim in his current state. Especially, given the fact she now had no time to slowly work it into him. Her mind began to race at the challenge. "Something amiss Chan?"

His head twitched to the side, before a passive calm enveloped it. He smiled at her. "You would tell, oh tell me of what you would, please?"

"I'm sorry? That made little sense."

His eyes twitched as a sea of anger clouded his features. "You would know! Of course, you would know! What don't you know?" He shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"I don't know a lot, actually, like why are you behaving this way?" She let her mind begin to make possible points of finding a way to shift the blame he saw in her elsewhere.

His fists came up to his face, seeming to scrub some invisible film from it. He growled in response to her.

"I see." She spoke calmly. "The memories have finally surfaced."

His stare sought her eyes, pleading to know more. A helpless child looking at a mother expectantly.

She gave him a wane smile. "I've delved into your mind to see what Quiri has done to you. Those nightmares you were having were false memories implanted into your mind."

"You've been in my head! My head!" He yelled, now pointing a finger at her in childish admonishment.

She sighed softly. "Yes. I was concerned about you. I was worried, can you blame me?"

"Yes!" He shouted. "I can! I can blame you! I don't need your love anymore!" He was shaking his head furiously for a moment, before he stopped and a saddened smile reached his lips. "Why do I even follow you?"

Zelda's mind ticked at his words. Something was wrong, he should be more pliable than this. She sent her eyes into his mind and gasped at what she saw.

Images of her whipping him, laughing and calling him vulgarities. He was only a child in the memories. And the worst part was in the memories he was calling her mother. She wished to now escape his mind, though found it odd that the images intrigued her. Putting that feeling aside she delved deeper searching for the cause of his almost too irrational responses.

The answer came immediately as she saw his mind had actually fractured under the stress. It seemed Quiri had the skill to break someone, just not the finesse to do toward anyone's advantage. She watched intrigued as the many facets of Chan's mind fought for dominance.

One side wished to obey her utterly and wished to bask in her presence. Another side was angry at watching all the ones he cared for be manipulated. Another wished to be tied to a rack and whipped repeatedly by her. One wished to still be bound to her blood and fulfill his duty. Another wished to scar her face by permanently peeling her smile off. Another wanted to go off and be left alone to wallow and weep. Another wanted to physically mate with her and take Shawn's place by her side.

Zelda easily slid from his mind now slightly disturbed by the many emotions and thoughts that had been bound together by the intrusion of the false memories. His mind had not been able to cope with the strength and potency of them.

"You did it again, didn't you? Invaded someone's thoughts!" He was again pointing his finger at her, an inhuman sneer covering his face, contorting it evilly in the dim light.

"Excuse me?" She said a commanding tone entering her voice.

"I felt you do it to Horus! You invaded his mind and changed him! Have you done that to me? Is that why I am like this?" His voice came out strangled, like he was trying to shout and weep at the same time.

Zelda sat stone-still, her blood had gone cold. It would seem the three brothers had a latent telepathic ability. That was something she hadn't accounted for. Though, it would explain the insight Shawn had on reworking the crystal.

"You felt me do this, Chan? Go into Horus' mind?" She spoke calmly.

"Yes! That's what proves that you've changed! That you've gotten worse! That I do need you!" Now he was despairing.

Zelda pursed her lips, easily ignoring Chan's erratic last statement, focusing on his admission instead. Things could very bad for her if Chan were loose telling everyone what she had done. Especially, if any of her inner circle heard. Particularly Shawn and Sable. She sighed as her mind came-up with only one possible solution. "I'm sorry, Chan."

"What?"

"Guards." She said resigned. "Kill him."

Chan stood for a second shocked before five black-clad figures were upon him. His staff bloomed in his hand and he jumped back blocking and parrying a few slashes. Not before two slashes found him. The blood flowed from the wounds as he vanished into the nearest shadow. The five men stopped, and waited. Zelda smirked. She then raised her hand and a yellow light shot from her palm and into the shadow.

She heard a scream of agony and Chan rushed from out, ice spewing from his staff. Two of the guards were frozen instantly. The other three were upon him in a second. Chan leaped back and parried widely, more slashes appearing on his body. He was no match for her Black Guard. The knowledge warmed her, knowing that a skilled sheikah could not withstand them.

She watched the battle for a few seconds, reveling in how they moved. Their stabs were quick and powerful. Chan was blocking and parrying, but couldn't riposte or attack. They now had him in a corner. Then Chan's features blurred and his hair grew light and long. He had shifted to look like her.

"Cease!" He yelled. The three men instantly stopped. Zelda herself was shocked, until the three men recalculated who had just ordered them around. It was too late, another blast of ice struck a guard and Chan then bolted from the corner, making his way to the door.

Zelda acted with her magic, reaching into the earth. Then her eyes alighted on a small knife flying at her. She brought her mind up from the ground and solidified the air in front of her. The dagger bounced off the shield. Then she looked to the door and sighed.

"Stop." She called to her two Black Guard. They instantly halted at the doorway. She already knew it was too late. Once he was out in the open he could pick a shadow and hide. He'd need to seek medical help, but those wounds weren't vital. Maybe, one of the first. Regardless, he had a huge underground in which to hide. Now, though she would have to start spreading the word that in a moment of insanity Chan had attacked her. Chan, went berserk and crazy for what Quiri did to him! Maybe that line would be enough to counter any rumors Chan might start-up. The only question she had was, where would he go?

A week following the harrowing fight in her quarters at Death Mountain found Zelda riding her white horse slowly into the courtyard of her castle, her guards fanned out around her, mounted on their dark beasts. She dismounted slowly and a servant rushed forward to take the reigns of her horse. She placed her gloved hand on his shoulder. "Take good care of him for me, please. He bore me the whole way without a single complaint." The servant nodded humbly, a fervor sparkling in his eyes. Zelda rewarded him a kind smile, before turning away.

Ten of her black guard followed in her wake as she strode into the castle, her divided skirts swishing as she went. Her current attire was made of silk of course, but the leather boots she wore, although painted white, were very uncomfortable. All she wanted now was a fresh bath of fragrances and soft slippers to wear. However, as the doors closed behind her she knew she would not be getting either of those anytime soon..

Walking towards her was Dashiva, his face impassive, but his stride spoke of important news. She stopped in front of him as he swept into a deep bow. "Your Highness."

"Rise, my Captain-Commander."

He did as he was told, his lips moving instantly. "I deeply apologize for coming to you in this manner, my Queen. I realize that would wish to go and clean yourself from a dusty ride."

She offered him an encouraging smile. She wished, though, that he would hurry and get to the point.

"The King of the Zoras, Rysis, plans on intercepting you as you make your way to your quarters. I believed it was necessary for me to inform you beforehand. I had not wanted him to catch you off guard, your Highness."

Now she smirked, an evil gleam coming to her eye. "Have more faith in me, a fish out of water waiting by some door will not be enough catch me off guard, though his impropriety means I will have to deal with him sooner than later. Is there any other with him?"

"His High Chancellor Tidus. As well, as his five guard that accompany him anywhere he goes."

"No doubt they are the best fighters he has."

Dashiva waited for more.

"Retrieve Garsh and Nash for me. They will follow me to my quarters." One of her black guard moved and exited, following her command. A few minutes later Dashiva's curiosity was sated as two behemoth gorons in full metal emerged through the door. Both had to bend forward to fit.

Zelda offered them a pride-filled smile. "Try to look scary for me. We have a fish to scare. Oh, and stomp you feet whenever you walk with me. It'd be a nice added effect." She turned her eyes towards Dashiva. "Follow." She strode forward at a quick pace. Her ten black guard, her captain-commander, and her two loyal gorons all followed in her wake. She lead them through the decorated halls of the castle until they had entered the corridor that lead to her private rooms.

As predicted there were seven figures standing about in the corridor. Five were garbed in leathers, their faces covered by a strange looking mask. It gave them a gruesome appearance. Their lithe hands held menacing looking spears, with ropes tied around their waists leading the to ends of their weapons. One figure was noticeable taller and paler of color than the others. He wore only a thin circlet atop his crown. He was the high chancellor Tidus.

Outweighing all of them by a hundred pounds was King of the Zoras, Rysis. He had small eyes and a rounded body and head, all of which didn't reach five feet in height. His complexion was that of a deep blue. His fins looked to be small and weary, unused. As his eyes fell upon the Queen, he rose his nose up a notch.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, her prey was in sight. She smiled ferally and approached. If the goron leader had been so easy, this pompous ball of puff should be easier, this time, though, she would have a more fun.

She walked forward, her guards following her. The two giant goron's steps rumbling as they kept pace. Zelda stopped a foot from the King of the Zoras. She noted the High Chancellor seemed quite awed by the rock people. The King of the Zoras ignored them all save for Zelda. He puffed himself up and opened his mouth to speak.

With a wave and flash of her eyes she silenced him. "Bow."

Rysis choked on the air he had intaken. His exhaling breath shook his rotund body. Tidus looked almost stricken.

Zelda spoke again when it seemed that Rysis had recovered. "Bow."

His eyes became watered in anger. "Excuse me..." He spoke slowly and deliberately, his tone a drawl.

Zelda waved her hand again, silencing him. "Bow." This time she also sent her mental hands into his mind. She left a powerful compulsion upon his psyche.

His face paled as he slowly went to one knee before her. He lowered his face, staring at the ground. Tidus yelped in surprise, his eyes going from one to the other before following his King's example. As he bent knee, so did the zoran guards behind them.

Zelda smiled. "Rise." She spoke sweetly.

Tidus and the guard rose with no problems, but Rysis cursed in his own tongue until his guards came forward and helped him to his feet.

"Thank-you, Rysis for acknowledging me as your superior. Have you any questions for me?"

Rysis' eyes were in shock. He knew he wanted to obey her, to follow her words, and to never question her. Yet, he knew a moment ago they had been equals. Had been. And something in his mind was trying with all its might to fight his current state of mind. The conflict left him stuttering. "I-I have a f-few question f-for you, my...Queen." The last word seemed to have been choked from him.

Zelda was presently surprised at this development. Rysis actually had some mental resistance to her magics. A trait probably inherit in his royal blood. Quite interesting. She searched his memories for any glimpse of whether Rysis had sired a son or not. He had. He was still young, around seven years of age. The perfect choice.

She sent her eyes into Tidus' memories catching flashes of conversation and feelings in the brink of a few seconds. He had ill-tidings towards the Hylian race due to the recent struggles. It seemed he thought most of the Zoras held the same feelings. He knew the King did. She sent her eyes into the King's mind for memories and conversations. He had a wife, Yeltia. She was considered quite beautiful. She preferred to spend her evenings away from the King. She was very devout towards their guardian, Lord Jabu-Jabu. Perfect. It was time to see just how strong Rysis' resistance was.

With her mental hands, she went to work. Tearing, ripping, and shredding away at his psyche. It was a new experience to her, destroying something so easily. His resistance had little effect on her works. She also saw in a detached way just what exactly she was doing. It was a interesting to see what the pieces would end-up being. Would he become manic or just a vegetable? She withdrew her presence from him and waited, though her eyes were still on the pieces of his mind.

The entire event had transpired in less than a heartbeat. Tidus was anxiously watching his King to continue with his comment. Zelda waited as well. Then her mind was instantly shocked as she watched the pieces she had shredded slowly began to be reconnected in his mind. His inherent resistance seemed to be more proactive than she had anticipated. She decided to end him another way instead. As the pieces were being connected she easily placed in their a connection of her own.

Now she needed to stall to let his mind become remade. "Your questions, Rysis? Before you ask, may I ask you some questions." She sent a small compulsion for him to nod. He did.

"Wonderful. Do you accept the sovereign of myself over all your peoples and their lands?"

Another compulsion and he nodded. Their was a small resistance this time.

"Excellent. I am glad to see your cooperation in this. I had worried for days that the Zoras had forgotten the pledge they had given my forefathers. A pledge of allegiance and fealty. You do still honor that pledge, right?"

She compelled him again, the resistance was getting stronger and his mind was becoming coherent. Zelda glanced to Tidus, who looked like he witnessing someone's tragic death. An ironic expression.

"Good, good, my fellow Rysis. I am heartened to the fact that your people's had not forgotten their pledge to watch over and guard the many waterways of Hyrule, in exchange for a place they could call home, a place far removed from their salty origins. A place where their mighty guardian, Lord Jabu-Jabu, could at least live without fear of being hunted. A noble history to a noble people." She inclined her head to him.

His eyes finally regained their life. His mind had come once more into itself. And the extra connection she had made had not be undone by his natural defenses. She waited a moment, until she saw the hatred enter his eyes. It had worked.

He grunted once more moving towards Zelda, his eyes burning wide and his mouth gaping. A hollow rattle began to emit from his throat, a disturbing moan. She acted taken aback, and in following that pretense she took a step back. Rysis raised his hands and rushed forward, his weight being thrown against her and knocking her to the ground. His slippery, wet hands found themselves around her small neck. She felt pressure there only for barely a moment.

The King of Zoras was thrown from atop her, and she saw his bulk thrown against the wall by Dashiva and her black guard. She looked on a moment and witnessed Tidus ashen face and the five Zoran Guard stepping towards their restrained King. She saw their limbs tense as they raised their spears.

Then a shadow rolled by her shaking the ground as it flew past. She saw one of her goron guards uncurl from his ball, and with a swipe from his rock appendage he sent the startled zorans sprawling across the hall's floor. He took a step toward them and growled, showing them his massive ax. The second of the gorons took a step over her and presented himself as a barrier in front of her. His own ax, poised ready to strike.

Zelda slowly stood-up. She brushed off her gown nonchalantly, debating having the King executed. He could be invaluable in her studies of magical people. Especially, his ability to repair his own mind. Endless experiments, that would his fate. She looked over to wear the King was struggling, that insane rattle still coming from his throat. Dashiva looked ready to kill him. Nash looked ready to kill the zora guards, who were quivering in fear on the ground. Looks like Tidus was the only one capable of handling the situation, though he looked ready faint. First, to silence the King.

"Dashiva, send him into unconsciousness, please." He obeyed and struck the King with the hilt of his sword. The large body grew still and slumped in the hands of her Black Guard. The zoran guards seemed to object, but a growl from Nash silenced them. "Lord Tidus." He looked to her, from between the goron's legs.

"Y-yes."

"Do you acknowledge your own King's act of trying to kill me?"

He swallowed, but nodded.

"Do know the penalty?"

He shook his head.

"Death by execution."

Tidus paled.

She waited a few moments allowing the news to sink-in. "But," She now spoke harshly and quickly. "I shall spare him, because it would seem he has some inherent instabilities. Do you argue this point? Have you ever witnessed any similar acts?"

Tidus managed to speak. "N-no." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I am saddened then. For his act and mental health he will be imprisoned here within my walls. If ever his mind returns to him then I will set me free. For I do not blame for this act. Tell your people of my generosity."

Tidus had no response.

"To your people's future I must now look. They are my people so I am responsible for their well-being. Since, it is well-known that mental illness can run in families his son, Prince Tias, will be brought to my presence for careful study. In his residence here he will receive tutelage and training equal to that of Zora's Domain. I would also have a tutor of sufficient knowledge accompany him here so he would still know of his people's ways. Understood?"

Tidus at hearing this news felt an objection lifting into his mouth. "You can't just..."

She arched her eyebrow at him. "Did you not see your own King's admissions? Do you object to his past judgements? When it seemed before the madness had taken him?" She let shock and dismay enter her tone.

Tidus shook his head quickly.

Zelda pretended to calm herself. "Then my words will be followed, clear?"

He nodded.

"Very well, then in the prince's place as Regent of the Zoras, I place you. Until the prince reaches his eighteenth birthday, he will reside with me and you will lead his people for him."

Tidus nodded without complaint.

"Good. Now return to your people with this news. In one week the prince is to report here along with yourself and your military leaders. We have much of the future to discuss. Leave me." She bit out the last words with righteous fury.

Tidus instantly obeyed with a look of someone who felt they'd just been used, but had no idea as to how.

Zelda swept forward barking orders as she went. "Dashiva, have him chained in the dungeon and kept under constant watch. I'll attend to him tomorrow. Garsh, Nash, remain guard outside of my quarters. Five join within." The last comment was for her black guard alone. They instantly knew her meaning without further explanation. "Dashiva, also have Sable sent to me at evening hour. I would wish to know what had been happening to the Mage's Guild."

She barely heard his affirmative as she opened the door to her room and glided in. As soon as five black guard had entered they closed the door behind them. It was in that silence she began to laugh.


	25. Chapter 24: Hints of the Shadow

**A/N: **Was at work actually working, I know I was suprised, too, when I thought of an interesting thing to say. Kind of like a quote thing, excpet I can't quote myself so I'll make someone's else name up. I hope you either find it thought provoking or silly.

"People are anomalies. People are nomalies. People are normalies. And they all end in lies. But, its the abnormalties that tie them together."

--William Sam Fooks

Yeah, I know I used my first name, but the rest sounds better than my full name. Two last things. One, thank you very much to Between Heaven and Hell's in depth study and response to my psychology ponderings. They have helped much. Two, read and enjoy. Please.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty-four: Hints of the Shadow**

Her dreams haunted her as of recent. Echoes of her past clamoring for her conscious mind. Her father's stares. Her shadow's words. Fitfully they claimed Zelda in her supposed respite, demons from a past she had stripped away. Quiri's lifeless form rising in the night. A dagger pointed at her breast. She cried, but none could stop him from coming forward and stabbing her, then his laughing face became the face of Bleys. As Bleys withdrew the bloody dagger from her she saw her life's liquid turn instantly black and began to soak her pristine dress. Horror filled her as she tried to stop it with her powers and senses, but she found them gone from her. In desperation she sought aid. Link was first but there was no reply to her call. Shawn next and instantly a bridge was spanned for her to cross.

She found herself floating in a darkened room, with flashes of light spilling across the floor and walls. It seemed to her that she was an apparition, a ghost only there to observe. All objects around her had a blurry quality, as if in a memory. Then it struck her. She was no longer asleep, but deep within Shawn's mind. The bridge she had built with her power had let her escape her nightmares and lead her into her servant's mind. She idly looked around and wondered at which memory this was. She sought the sources of the lights and gasped.

Shawn was leaping from shadow to shadow, his staff a blur between each leap easily rebounding the spells cast upon him by the massive figure of the gerudo male. He stood at eight foot and bound with mountains of muscles. Their was a horrible snarl plastered on his sweating face. He was garbed only in loose trousers and there laying before his feet were two dead gerudo females. One looked half dressed. Zelda smirked. It would seem Shawn had chosen a good time to attack. It was obvious now that Shawn was waiting for the giant to tire, and it seemed he was close. His spells were becoming slower and slower.

Zelda shook her head. Ganorim was a fool, thinking magic was more a physical strength. Magic and spells were about cunning, wit, and calculations. Shawn was vulnerable to attacks in the shadows, but the stupid oaf was just firing at Shawn as he was out of the shadows. Shawn was now leaping closer to him, a passive look on his face. Ganorim cried out in frustration as he turned to flee, finally making his way towards the door.

His pride had obviously stopped him from calling for help at the start. That was a mistake he would not live to correct. He reached the door but found the piece of wood barred. Panic entered his features and he glanced back. He then began to pound on the door crying for help and cursing his mongrel women. Shawn chuckled. "They're already dead."

Ganorim froze, a look of horror etched on his face. He cried out and tried to raise his now glowing hands at the apparition of death. Shawn reacted instantly, his staff thrashing the gerudo king across the face. Zelda heard two bones crack. The way his head whipped to the side, spraying spittle and blood, made Zelda think one was his jaw. As the body fell to the ground lifeless, the glow leaving his hands, she realized the other had been his neck. She watched then as Shawn walked over to the bed and grabbed a clay bottle. He dumped the contents liberally around the astrewn covers.

Ganorim's bulk was dragged onto the alcohol laden sheets along with the two gerudo females. Shawn placed his hand over the corpses and watched as a spray of fire ignited the bed. He dallied a moment to ensure the bed had caught fire properly before leaping out the window and into another shadow. That was where the memory ended and Zelda found herself looking at the canopy above her own bed.

For long minutes she laid there letting the images of her visit to Shawn's memory fade away and trying to summon the images from the nightmare. A nightmare so vivid and real it had caused feel fear. A feeling she had not known herself possible of for some months now. However, Quiri's leering face followed by Bleys' manic one was not something she wished to dwell on. With a calming sigh she tried to bring peace to her warring mind and for a moment there was a respite. Then in an upheaval of images and thoughts her mind was once more a warring battlescape.

She cried out in annoyance and heaved herself from the bed, realizing once more that tonight she would get no more sleep than she had in the many nights prior. With bare feet treading across the soft woven rugs the small framed queen made her way to her vanity mirror. A small ball of light came into being over her left shoulder illuminating her visage. Her faced looked pale and there were deep bags beneath her once shining eyes, now appearing dulled. She tsked at her reflection. Though, it showed a person who hadn't had proper rest in awhile, physically and mentally she felt fine.

Physically at least. She still noted that a part of her mind was working feverishly on useless imaginings. For now she did not feel like putting forth the energy to harness it. It was too early. Or was it late? She cast a glance to the clock and sighed. Two hours after midnight. Well, there was still plenty to be take care of. Especially, with her move coming-up in a month. She pulled on a nearby cord three times.

In the distance she heard a bell ring. In less than a minute a storm maids had entered her bedroom all laden with dresses, gloves, shoes, and food. A few went about the edges of her abode lighting the candelabrums lining the walls.

Zelda made her way from the mirror to the maids as they arrayed her pieces of clothing. Today she would choose lavender. It would accentuate the eyeshadow she would wear today. As for the bags beneath her eyes, a little extra concealer will take care of that.

One hour and several tired maids later Zelda descended the grand stairway, her nightmare no longer dominating her thoughts. All around she could see the various states of construction the palace was going under. From refurbished hallways to hallways in the process of being moved. It would seem the shift to her new home would happen on time. The palace itself would be turned into the headquarters for her Mage's Guild. An actual arcane academy. At first they would only train mages for war. Until Arcadia fell to her. Then she would open it for the public research and training.

Her mind once more drifted towards Shawn and why she had sought him in her dreams. She vaguely recalled calling Link for help. A fact that proved she was not over him emotionally. If only her emotions were like her mind, so easily controlled and maintained. Then a sadness came upon her as she realized that part of her mind was still in chaos. With a shake of her head she vented her frustrations. And with that shake of her head the air around her rippled and spasmed outward.

For a moment reality seemed to shift and distort until the effects of the ripple were gone. Zelda glanced around, her eyes going to her flanking bodyguards. With their bodies swathed in black they seemed almost shadows. Two looked ready to fall over and the other four seemed dizzy. She brushed her concern for them aside. They were only mindless puppets. Still, she would have to maintain better control of her magics.

Finally, mustering the power of her will she forced her mind to bend to her active thoughts. She wrestled the abhorrent train of thought with her mental hands until she had full control of her mind's faculties. A calm serenity passed over her as she now focused her entire mind on the dream and Shawn. Obviously, she still felt for Link, he had been a close companion for a long time to be forgotten too easily. Shawn of course had filled Link's role so her call to him also made sense. The question now was how had she bridged the distance between their minds.

She could read and control other's minds with ease. Yet, she had always assumed that distance played a large factor in her restraints. Now, though it seemed it wasn't and only her idea of distance had been holding her back. A wicked smile bloomed across her pale features. She inhaled a small breath and relaxed the grip her body had on her conscious. In the span of a second her mental senses replaced her physical ones as her spirit floated above the matter of her body.

Freed from her own limitations she sent her probes as far as they could go, searching for Shawn's familiar presence. In a matter of moments she'd found him. Like a falling star across the night sky she flew on the ethereal currents. In a minute she was at his campsite, his mind visible to her mental eyes, as well another mind though smaller. With her hands she slowly reached out and gently took hold of his vulnerable conscious.

She could sense his surprise and confusion.

"Be at ease, my loyal subject."

Realization flared in his mind and she imagined him probably standing and kneeling. The act itself she could not see in this state, but she still expected no less from him.

"I take it you are wondering how my presence is here, so far from my home?"

She saw his mind working the words and then he spoke them onto deaf ears. Feeling impatient she reprimanded him. "I can't hear your words, Shawn. You must speak with your mind."

"I am sorry, you Highness. I had forgotten."

"I forgive you." She put what warmth she could into her mental voice. "As to your wondering thoughts, I have it would seem not realized the depth of my own mind. Earlier this night I had a dream and in this dream I somehow reached out to those close to me. One of them was you."

"I see, your highness."

Then did Zelda realize the time of night. "Shawn, tell me, why are you up at this early hour?"

Amusement shined through his mind. "Because children have yet to learn how to keep manageable sleep hours."

She smiled at his joke.

"I take it you're up this early yourself because of your dream? The one where you connected with my mind?"

"Yes. I saw you defeat Ganorim. I was pleased he was not too much of a threat for you."

She saw more amuse shine through his mind. "He was a brute the way he treated magic. Though, I find myself torn. I cannot say who is more challenging, this child or Ganorim."

Zelda laughed aloud, the feeling filling her with happiness as it dispelled what felt like a shadow from her mind. For an instance she felt light and free, but soon the feeling faded and she was herself again. Not wanting to dwell on the shifts in her head she quickly changed subjects. "How far out are you from Hyrule City? It is hard to gauge distances in this state."

She saw his mind beginning to work and bring various thoughts together. "I'd saw no more than four days time, my lady. Give or take a day depending on the child." There was more humor in his mental words.

"Understood. I shall await your return. I shall also summon Sahoori to my side and tell her of my plans. If all goes well the lies I tell her will be believed and the gerudo will be brought directly under my banner. Fare you well, Shawn."

"Yes, your Highness." He then imagined himself bowing to her.

She appreciated the gesture and made a note to expect all of her subjects to do the same when she contacted them this way. Speaking of which, there was no time like the present. With far-flung probes she searched for her other subjects' minds that she was familiar with.

For hours she worked contacting individuals as quickly and briefly as possible. For the most part she had to awaken many of them only at first. From her subjects amongst the waterfalls of the zora to the her citizens inhabiting the volcano of Death Mountain. It was several hours after dawn that she was finally finished with informing her various personnel. In particular the many leaders of the sheikah and her generals. Dashiva, Sable, and Cory were the last informed.

With a slightly fatigued mind she returned to her physical body. As she opened her eyes a dizzy spell caught her by surprise and she found herself leaning against the nearest tapestried wall for support. She sent a mental call out for the nearest servant. Two immediately responded and within a minute were by her side helping to steady her. Another came into view and she barked at him to bring her some food.

Leaning on one of the men helping her she directed him to the nearest room where she sat waiting for the food. A little time later it appeared in the form of a nervous servant with a loaf of bread and fresh fruit. She devoured them hastily wishing to dispel this weakness. She hated feeling powerless. With an irritable command she sent the servants scurrying from her presence.

She leaned back in the chair and rubbed her temples as the dizzy effects slowly faded. With a soft sigh Zelda stood and made her way from the room. She needed fresh air. Without having to look behind she knew her Black Guard were still following her wordlessly. "Summon Nash, I would find his presence today a comfort."

She sensed one of her Black Guard walk silently away. It was a summer-time and she would need her giant goron guard to provide her with shade.

After a time Zelda found herself outside, walking around the open grounds. Most of the damage from her attack on the palace had been repaired and the many hidden passage ways sealed by bombs. It would not do to have a any secret ways past her defenses. She glanced over to the eastern gates, noticing they looked newer than the walls they were attached to. Then her gaze swept to the far corner of the grounds, where she saw many of the guard locked in drills.

A melancholy settled over her as she recalled a younger self gazing out towards those same men. A younger and more foolish self watching with baited breath as her loyal shadow battled an ambitious guard. Her gaze tore away from the many practicing men. Much had changed since that time. Her and those around her had passed through the crucible, and not all had come out the other side. Link, Chan, Quiri, and her father. All had not survived the tests of destiny. Then she wondered, was the crucible still happening? If so, how many more would fail to pass through it?

Shouts from the northern gate captured her attention. "Be on your guard." She snapped. She sent her mental probes outward, her hands gripping parts of the earth underneath. There was a struggle then the gate opened and a party of five men walked through. Between them was a struggling form, bound by leather straps. "Keep him still!" She heard a captain shout. The prisoner was still fighting with every ounce he could manage. Zelda released her mental grips on the ground and poised them over the apparent criminal.

It was odd for the guards to present anyone to her, so either someone made a mistake or this prisoner was important. She waited until he was hauled before her.

The captain released his hands from the prisoner and bowed to her.

"Speak, Captain Krout." She recalled his name easily.

"We've brought you the Oathbreaker, your Highness." He sounded winded.

For an instance a dark elation filled her. Then it deflated as she realized not even five men could contain Link. Let alone capture him. Then the elation returned as she realized who the prisoner really was. It would seem fate was still on her side. She laughed abruptly, confusing the various guards. "You're wrong, Captain. But I won't hold it against you. Show me his face."

A hand gripped his hair and pulled a bruised and gagged face into view. The resemblance was perfect. Zelda leaned in closer and placed a gloved hand against his cheek. His body stiffened at the contact. "I've been waiting for you." She purred.


	26. Chapter 25: A Demon Comes

**A/N:** Ahhhh...another week and another's author's note. How well we do this. The funny thing is...you have to read this! Because its with the chapter!...or am I confused? If the green jello asks you why the walls are bleeding in stereo...just look towards the Kool-aid man. OH YEAH! hehehe...Just trying to be random. I hope I have succeeded. Now enough of my minds' shits...on to the thank-yous and appreciations! Thank-you...you're eyes viewing this is appreciated. Read and Enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Demon Comes**

The weeks passed on Lon Lon Ranch in quiet abandon for Link. Since his display in public from his lashings the main body of the place had left him be. The only ones who summoned enough courage were Veran, Talon, and of course Malon. It was in her company that he enjoyed himself the most. He thought back to that morning after they'd slept in the hayloft.

* * *

He was on the ground surrounded by the stabled horses, their sounds adding to the ambiance of the barn. He was stripped to his waist, a four foot wooden pole in his hand. He was not allowed a sword, but he still needed to practice.

He slowly worked his body through the forms he'd taught himself. Not forms he used in combat, but forms he'd developed to strengthen and keep his muscles toned. With each passing gesture and foot fall his pacing increased. Within minutes he was a wild blur of motions and strikes. Then a voice cut into his smooth routine.

"Mind slowing down so I can get a better look?"

Link ignored her easily, continuing his movements. He heard a 'hmph,' from above but ignored that as well. His body slowed slightly, as he began to leap about, rolling and seeming to dance from foot-to-foot. Then he stopped, a sheen of sweat coating his body.

"Catch me!" The voice called again.

Link jerked his body backwards and spun around to catch her in his arms. He gingerly placed her upon the ground on her two feet. She greeted him with a smirk. "One day I'm gonna catch you by surprise again."

Link knew there was nothing to say to the statement.

She wandered over to a trough and dipped her hands for a drink. She righted herself and let Link have his turn at the water. "So tell me, how can you do all that? Move so quickly no one can see you?"

Link shook the water from his hands. He looked to her and shrugged. Walking away he bent to pick-up his shirt, the bandages across his back damp, dirty, and red. He turned back around and saw a menacing look on her face. He suppressed the urge to swallow.

"You don't know or won't tell?"

The glare she gave him spoke volumes. It told him that they had built a small bond of trust between them, and his refusal to answer her question made her wonder at the strength of that bond. In other words, the glare made Link feel self-conscious, that maybe he had made a mistake. He cleared his throat to speak. "I'm not certain."

"So you have an idea?" The glare lessened only slightly.

He sighed. "I'll tell after my chores. I'll have the words by then. Deal?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

She regarded him coolly. Arms crossing beneath her breasts. "Alright. Till then, let's get some breakfast and I'll change your bandages."

Link nodded to her and walked towards the barn's door. He paused, realizing the implications of him and her both walking out at the same time. It would leave too many people to let their imaginations wander. "I'll go out another way." He turned to walked towards the back of the barn.

She reached out and grabbed his shirt-sleeve, a half-smile on her lips. "I don't care, let them talk and gossip all they want. Besides once Glenn hears about it..." She trailed off letting the sentence speak for itself. Link caught the drift easily and somehow found himself inwardly smiling at the red-faced Glenn. Of course, that would be in another day or so after his recovery.

* * *

He had been right. Them walking out together had started a myriad of rumors and gossip. It was with this recent attention that Link realized he missed being the Heir's shadow. It had meant inanonymity. Now, his name was gracing dozen's of peoples lips. From his fighting skills to his nonexistent romance with the head rancher's daughter. They had slept in separate areas afterall. Yet, more and more recently he had found himself relaxing with her near. His constant vigil of his surroundings was lessened once in her company.

He was not foolish enough to miss the signs. He'd observed them a hundred times over in others. The relaxation that two people get when around each other. The stolen glances and time spent with one another. A friendship becoming something more. Though, he had witnessed the signs and seen the same signs between himself and her, he didn't know where to go from there.

The short-end of it was two people got to know each other. They became more knowledgeable with the other. The next step love came. Yet, he did not feel for Malon what he had felt for Zelda.

Saying her name no longer hurt like it once did. There was still the longing in his mind. A section of it wanting to go and see her. Talk to her. Just be around her again.

Link sighed and put the pitch-fork against the empty stall. He walked over to the watering trough and took a drink. He then sat down on the ground and let his thoughts be consumed with Malon. She was like a healing salve for him, easing the wound left by Zelda. His thoughts wondered to the dinner they had shared after their chores.

* * *

"Alright, as promised here's why I like to sleep in the loft."

Link ate methodically, waiting.

"My mam died when I was little. I think five or six. I remember crying a lot after we saw her body to the ground. I'd just think of her and start bawling. My dad helped a lot, but only after I'd cry.'

"One night I called and called for my dad, but he didn't come. He was off to the south on some deal. It was that night that Veran came to me, but he couldn't help any. He wasn't my dad."

She paused a moment and smiled at the memory unfolding in her mind. "He kind of cradled me into his arms and carried me to a hayloft. He put me in the hay and said this me: 'Now it's time for you to hush-up and listen. Your ma's gone, taken by the goddesses. But, she's not all gone. Some of her is in this barn. All these horses hold some of her love, and right now that's the thing you miss most. So hush-up and listen to all the love your ma put into those horses, alright?'

Her smile grew. "He left me there alone, and I cried, but eventually I did listen and somehow it helped. I felt better. From then on whenever I'd miss my mam a lot, I'd just go snuggle with the hay and let the horses sing me to sleep."

Link regarded her with a blank expression. To him the story tugged at something in his gut. A warming sensation. It was a very odd experience, yet as alien as it was it made him think of his own mother. The only mother he had ever known. He looked down, letting the emerging emotions wash through his system. He heard Malon speaking again.

"You're a hard one to read sometimes, you know. Like now. What're you feeling?"

Link glanced up at her, noting the serious tone and frank expression. "Sad and happy?" He furrowed his brow. He nodded, finally understanding the warming sensation. "That was touching. But it made me think of my own mother. I miss her." He gave his head a shake and looked at his plate. He no loner felt like eating.

"Alright then, change of topic. Can't stay sad if you're thinking something else. Tell me about your speed?"

Link found it difficult to bring his mind from the thoughts of his mother, but he tried either way. He let his mind bring the words he had considered earlier during his chores. "I think I am the Hero."

Malon's expression instantly changed from curious to incredulous. Her mouthed opened to say something, but her mind withdrew the words and let him continue.

"When I was with her, when she awakened with the Triforce of Wisdom..."

Malon raised her hand to stop him. "What? As in from the Legend?"

Link nodded slowly. In appears he had forgotten to tell her a few things. "Do you know of the Legend of the Triforce?'

She nodded. "Yeah, the goddesses came and made the world, then left leaving a piece of themselves behind. The Triforce. Most people know that."

"And the tale of the Hero of Time?"

"Pieces of it. Some thief took the triforce and conquered the land. The Hero of Time came kicked him to the ground and restored the world. He then vanished into some woods."

Link thought a moment. Apparently the common person had not all the details "The thief did steal the triforce, but only managed to take one piece, the Triforce of Power. The remaining fragments were sent to two chosen by fate. The Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Time. The princess had wisdom and the hero received courage. Ever since the Triforce of Wisdom has been passed through the royal line."

Malon nodded, letting him know it was slowly sinking in.

"That leads to the Triforce of Wisdom awakening in Zelda, heralding what she called the Cycle."

Malon gave him an odd look.

"I was told every cycle six demons rise-up to waylay the kingdoms. To battle them the Hero must arise with a wisdom-bearer at his side to battle and defeat them. To seal them away until the cycle starts anew. The Hero of Time vanished into the woods to seek out the other five demons. Or so the Heir claimed."

Malon's mouth was hanging open. "You think that..." She let the sentence lie as he nodded.

"It explains how I can move so quickly and why none can best me in combat."

Malon shook her head ruefully. "So you have to fight six demons? Then reseal them?" Her tone seemed mocking.

Link looked down, a frown on his face. "She told me one last thing before we parted. That I was expendable. That somehow seven-wise man disrupted fate and split the Hero into four beings." His tone was subdued as he finished.

"So, you're only part of a person?" There was heavy doubt in her words.

He shrugged in response. "I don't know. It is odd. She says there are three others, yet the guardian of the forest," He looked at her confusion, "The Great Deku guards the Lost Woods. That is where I met one of the other three." She nodded in slight comprehension. "The guardian spirit told us that somethings had changed, but the Cycle still remained the same."

Her eyes lite-up in sudden understanding. "That's why you're confused. You think his words meant that there was still only one hero, not four. And you think you're that hero, not the other three, right?"

He nodded, but spoke before her question was asked. "I fought the other in the lost woods and won. He was a small challenge to me."

Malon nodded, taking in this newest information. "I see. Which leads you to believe that of the four you have the strongest skills in fighting, right?"

Link shook his head. "Fighting comes from experience and skill and training. All of which I have. The other fought as well with skill and training, but I was faster and I was stronger."

Malon nodded again, comprehension dawning as she realized the burden that Link had been keeping to himself all this time. She sagged her shoulders. "You have to defeat the evils."

Link didn't speak, only let silence lure their minds into thought.

Moments passed and for once Link spoke first. "I'm going back." He waited for the response.

Malon sighed. "Where to? The Queen?" She sneered the last word.

Link quickly shook his head. "To the forest. The guardian spirit will know for sure."

She nodded. "And if you're not, you'll come back. And if you are, you'll die."

Link felt a cold sensation rush down his spine. He could die. He sighed. Link slowly stood and left Malon and his half-eaten meal behind.

* * *

Link stood from his sitting position. Since then he and Malon had still talked and spent time together, but there was a reservation on her side. She was holding back some of herself, afraid of what would happen. Link glanced at the dirt floor. They were friends then. Nothing more until he had figured out his fate. He didn't really feel like much of a Hero. He just felt like Link. He walked over and grabbed the pitchfork, ousting it ready to sift the hay pile into the various stalls.

It was then he heard the faint cries of panic and the noises of debris falling from the air. He stopped instantly, his entire body tensing. His mind was soon racing and tuning into his senses. Clarity instantly coming through his eyes, ears, and nose. He smelt burning wood and flesh. He heard cries of pain and more cries of panic. The demon of the south had finally struck Lon Lon.

His body was out of the barn and racing towards the southern buildings, pitchfork clenched between his fingers.. There were thin tendrils of smoke curling into the afternoon sky. People already seemed to be fleeing while others looked around in confusion. A few startled faces actually recognized the blur racing towards the chaos. Then a thought struck him, causing him to slow his pace.

Why was he rushing to face it? The Riders would already be assembling to take it down. The other selected Riders would now be organizing an evacuation, something headed by Glenn and Malon. It eased his mind knowing she would not be facing the demon. All these people could defend themselves. They could fight the thing while he retreated with everyone else. Make north to the villas. By then the thing would reach Hyrule's borders and the Queen would deal with it. It was very logical and understandable that he should turn around and give what aid he could to the ones leaving.

Yet, he still found himself running, growing closer to the reigning destruction. Is this what a hero would do? Risk life and limb to help people, without regard to their own safety? He narrowed his eyes and finally realized the answer to his question. He was doing what Link would do. Rushing forward to save people because he knew they couldn't save themselves. The children, wives, and even men. He was doing this to save them, not because he had to. Because he wanted to, wanted to help, wanted to stop people from dying.

He rounded a corner quickly on the dusty road and before his eyes the carnage unfolded. The road was deserted of stragglers, though there were bodies and limbs scattered about. Whole buildings lay wasted, their debris strewn about. Some pieces of wood and frames burned lightly with fire, other sections lay smoldering.

He heard the neighing of horses and the twangs of bows. He heard the curses of men and the clangs of swords. Ahead of him he witnessed over a dozen men surrounding a solitary figure. Some were mounted shooting arrows while others were on foot slashing with their swords. A few of them lacked arms.

"Look out!"

"He's swinging again!"

Link felt a great rush of power sweep over his mind and senses. He saw three men fall to the ground with bloody wounds erupting on their bodies. One man's head rolled away. It was then he saw the tall figure in earnest. It was garbed in rags, numerous arrows stuck into its body, and a brown dusty cloak hanging loosely from its shoulders.

A hood covered most f its pale face. The eyes were empty of irises, glowing white with malice. Its unkempt hair was the white of a super-heated piece of metal. It's weapon of choice was an oddity. A massive blade standing five feet tall, consisting of two blades twisted and forged together in the shape of a double helix.

Within seconds of watching Link felt his determination hardening. This was going to be no easy opponent. He was getting closer and he saw it move again, its immense sword being swung effortlessly. He as well saw it slice easily through four more swordsmen. Their dying cries gurgled in their throats as they fell to the ground in pieces.

The figure moved with astonishing speed to the left, whipping its blade outward as it went. Link felt a larger backlash of power as an icy blue halo erupted from the blade's swing. It arced outward striking through two horseman. They screamed in agony and the horses died instantly. Their riders soon followed as they fell silent. The figure landed next to three other riders, completing the swing of his sword by cleaving a horse's head off.

He jerked the sword back and stabbed the rider, jerked his wrist and sent the body flying into the remaining swordsmen, scattering them. The remaining two horses reared, but died with a single swipe of the blade. The men lasted only a second later. All this took place in the span of a minute. It was in that minute that Link pulled his pitchfork back and launched it. He then reached the first bodies his own movements a blur.

He rolled forward his hands gripping two fallen swords. He came up from his roll in a crouch to see the figure staring straight at him, its hollow eyes burning into his own deep blue ones. The pitchfork was sticking out of its chest, the wooden handle quivering. For a full second the two combatants stared at one another in silence. The only noises coming from the terrified survivors. Then they rushed forward.

The large sword struck high in a long arc, Link nimbly ducked and struck with one of the swords aiming low. The demon twisted its body to avoid it, now bringing its blade downward, gripping it with two hands. Link brought the other sword to parry it, the metal held for only a moment before being cut through. Link dropped onto his back on reflex to avoid the rest of the blade. He rolled away as his opponent stabbed the ground where he had been.

He rolled to his feet and jumped backward three paces, the figure now swinging where he had been. Link went into another crouch, his hands finding another sword. He hesitated a moment, letting the creature reach him. It stabbed, Link swayed to the left and leaped back, simultaneously swinging his sword at the thing's right arm. The creature turned its body away and Link whipped his other arm forward, sending his second blade flying forward.

It struck home into the figure's left arm. The creature paused for only a second to offer the sword a glance, then it paid it no mind. Link was then on him in a flash, the other sword moving. Link's leg went-up, his heel hitting the creature's hands, forcing the giant blade away. With both hands gripping his remaining sword he sliced through the demon's right arm. Link then let his momentum carry him away from the creature by rolling past it. The thing's blade met only air as it whizzed overhead.

Link came out of the roll near the pile of horses and men. He turned around, eyes seeking the figure's counterattack. He hoped now it would be slowed some. Carefully he watched as the thing eyed him coolly, choosing to stand instead of fight. The sword was still held as deftly in one hand as it had been in two. It cocked its head to the right, as if considering a problem. Link only waited.

The figure suddenly gave itself a shake. The pitchfork was thrown from its chest and the sword spilt in half, the two pieces falling to the ground. It then strained its neck to the left until a loud popping was heard. It repeated the gesture going to the right. It gave itself another shake and looked forward, a passive gaze regarding Link. Who returned the look with some amount of dread. It seemed the thing had only been warming-up.

It rushed forward with increased speed, Link took a few steps back matching the pace. The demon swung, a horizontal slash. Link deftly leaped back, the tip of the blade grazing his skin, leaving a thin, reddening slice upon his gut. Link landed then rolled forward, his own blade swinging at his opponents legs. The demon side-straffed and brought his own blade bearing downward.

It missed by fractions, another thin slice appearing on Link's back. Link came out of his roll, spinning around sword flashing. The figure contorted its body to the left, bending at the waist, to avoid the strike. It brought its weapon up in surprising speed. Link again leaped back to avoid getting struck, but his sword was cut in half.

Link back peddled ferociously, pushing his legs. This was no longer a casual fight for him, or even one he could assuredly win. The demon's speed had increased, matching his own it seemed with ease. Even now he saw the thing's movements quicken again as it sought to close the gap between them. The giant blade came down, its motion faster as well. Link dived to the side, throwing his half-blade at the figure's head. In a blur of motion, with its sword, it easily knocked the weapon from the air. Link felt a larger dread coming over his body, his opponent had yet to unleash itself fully upon him.

One thing was certain. Link was not going to lose this battle, no matter the cost he had to pay. He would save these people's lives. His eyes wandered over to the bodies of the horsemen and their mounts. Bows and arrows. Thus far every attack on the thing's body had failed, except the face. Link went into a squat, barely avoiding a slash over his head. His hands gripped the ground, dust entered his palms. He then rushed forward, using all his strength and weight to bowl the creature over. It felt like he'd slammed into a wall, a wall that was teetering.

He hadn't knocked it over, but he'd surprised it. He used the rest of his momentum to push past the person and roll, his hands releasing their contents into his adversary's face. The dust only distracted the demon for a split second, a second that saved Link's life as the giant blade completely missed him. Link came up from the roll and bolted forward, he dived into the bodies, his hands grabbing a bow and arrow. He gripped them and rolled to the left, just as the double-helix sword stabbed the ground.

He rolled again, avoiding another slash. He then kicked his feet into the thing's hands, again throwing off the aim of an attack. The blade went wild, Link was on his feet in a heartbeat. A heartbeat later he jumped forward, the blade sailing below him. Link landed on the demon, his knees positioned on its' shoulders. He drew the bow back and nocked the arrow. And for a second Link was balanced there, seeing the giant blade coming around to him. He saw his nocked arrow an inch from the figure's passive eye. Then he released the arrow and kicked off it with his feet into its chest. The blade cut-off pieces of his worn boots. He landed on his feet and waited for results, hope warring against the dread he was feeling.

The arrow was stuck in the thing's eye, almost to the fletching. The figure stopped for a moment as if in shock. Then it dropped its blade and howled in agony, its hand coming to grip its face. A moment later that hand grabbed the arrow and jerked it out, ripping a new howl of anguish from its mouth. At that point its white gaze fell upon a blurring figure rushing toward him, a newly acquired sword in his hands. The demon dropped forward in an instant, grabbed his blade an let the power flow into his weapon, then out as it slashed.

Link's mind was set, this attack would end it. His legs were pumping faster than he'd ever gone, a wind rustling his ears. Even at this speed the figure still moved faster, its sword slashing outward releasing a surge of power towards him. Link gritted his teeth and witnessed the flying halo of pure energy coming directly towards him, as he was with in ten feet of the demon. The icy blue attack phased through his body, leaving a trail of agony in his chest and arms. Yet, he did not stop. Two more steps and he swung with all his strength. The giant blade had completed its slash and was coming around as Link's blade swung upward, severing the demon's head from its neck.

Link fell to the ground, his arms coming-up to cradle his body as he went into a fetal position. All he felt was a mind consuming agony. Tears were streaming down his face, yet he fought to stay conscious. Needed to know that his sacrifice was not in vain. With anguish riddling every movement he craned his head to stare at the demon's head. Instead, he saw a person's face, brown hair and brown eyes contorted in a scream. Beside the head was a mask. His breathing was now becoming ragged, his lungs burning. He breathed out a painful sigh and let the darkness take him.


	27. Chapter 26: Itches and Fevers

**A/N: **I had some witty words to spill to everyone...but I guess my whimsical muse is out worrying about worldly things and I'm stuck here waiting for the wafer to return to my wide-open mind. Ah well, maybe I'll have a better example of literary might next update. Either way, please read and enjoy. Blessings to all and everything!

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Itches and Fevers**

Hyrule Castle was quiet this early morn. The guards making their usual rounds and trying to avoid the Black Guard. There were over a hundred of them, always some with the Queen, while others had their own assigned patrol routes. The servants, schooled in ignoring others and going about their duties silently, were disturbed by the dark-clad men. Though, the thousands of citizens of Hyrule looked to their young and elegant Queen with confidence and guidance, the ones who worked closely with her found themselves of two-minds.

They all saw how loving and fair she could be in audience upon her throne. Many were even given presents or boons of her goodwill. At her words the guilty were punished and the innocent spared. For when there was a question of a person's involvement in a crime she always knew for certain.

Yet, there were smaller signs that disturbed the many castle residents. The servants with no tongues that seemed to come and go in the castle at random. The Black Guard were the most prominent. Silent. Lethal. It had been a long time now since the last guard tried to carry a conversation with never speaking men. Another odd factor in their views of the sovereign was the north tower, where the Zora King was held captive. The same tower that had housed the screams of the guilty before the Black Guard appeared.

From just a few glimpses into the room rumors were circulating of imagined horrors wrought upon the fish by his sheikah jailors. Jailors that even the sheikah would not speak of. For hidden among the ranks of the shadow race were a select few who obeyed very specific directions. Took part in activities that even their fellows knew nothing of. The last telling news of the oddities of their queen was the late hours and the echos of laughter heard from her quarters.

With all the pieces laying before the many minds none could figure out what was so disturbing about their sovereign. No one could pinpoint what set their hair on edge when she entered a room. And none could fathom how they could feel such utter devotion towards her yet feel a bone-chilling fear at the same time.

* * *

Shawn waited atop the wall gazing down at the training fields. Off to the left the Black Guard were practicing and stretching, their daily routine to keep their muscles strong and their relfexes keen. He himself had yet to do that. Watching the regular guard train down below was giving him an idea. One he had been entertaining every morning since Corwin had bumbled into their midst.

It was two weeks ago the guard had trussed him up believing him to be the Oathbreaker, bringing him to Zelda's side. He had put up a massive struggle but nothing compared to what Link could have done. Then Shawn wondered. If Corwin was like Link in every way then he was just as strong and just has fast. Which brought a large smile to Shawn's face, remembering their fight in the past, Shawn easily remembered how quick Link could be. Now though he himself was quicker.

His idea was an itch inside his mind. He couldn't ignore it much longer. He had waited days and thought he would have to wait longer. But, Corwin's aptitude towards weapons was startling. Once, he had been untied and greeted properly, Zelda had seen to charming him. Shawn easily pushed aside his thoughts on that matter. Within a few hours and after a full meal Corwin's consent and story had been wheedled out by the Queen.

He came from a prosperous farm to south. Raised by loving parents he was told that he had been adopted under strange circumstances. Details had been kept from him. Then when the civil war broke out some cronies had come and raided their farm. Unable to defend himself he watched as they burned the homestead down. His family knew better than to interfere and waited in their fields until the soldiers were gone.

It was in the middle of rebuilding their farm when a day came and suddenly he wanted to get out and see the world. He bid his bitter foster parents good-bye. When asked why they were angry, Corwin had no answer. So he left to come to the castle where he heard the monarchy had been restored. Come to train as a guard and get sent out to see the world. Zelda of course had told him a little of his birth. Saying only that he along with his three other 'brothers' had been blessed by the goddess Farore with abilities.

She had yet divulged he would end up fighting the six demons. Ease him into the role of Hero as Zelda put it. Thus, his training had begun. With incredible prowess he first picked up a blade and fought remarkably well, though awkward. The Queen's theory was that resting in his blood was already the knowledge of how to fight. It explained how a child of ten bested six armed men.

To test the theory he was given other weapons. The stave, the bow and arrow, the mace, and the axe he weilded with prowess. Throwing knives and hammers he didn't seem nearly as skilled with. From there it was obvious he had the knowledge to fight, but not the body. He was well muscled, not lithe like Link. Years of farming had braodened his chest, shoulders, and arms. Reteaching those bulks would take time. Had taken time. Two weeks he later fought gloriously, but still no where near the caliber of Link.

He felt the itch in his mind again. He looked on as he sighted Corwin surrounded by five men armed with weighted-wooden swords. Corwin himself held one as well. Two flanked him and swung, Corwin kicked out and knocked one back. Another went to move behind him while the one in front rushed forward swinging. With surprising agility Corwin jumped to the side and rammed one Guard with his shoulder, swung his blade out towards the one behind him, disarming him. The two remaining rushed forward.

He parried and dodged with apt speed then all the moving stopped as the one he'd struck with his shoulder had a wooden sword at his throat. Corwin laughed aloud, a booming sound Shawn could hear from his high placement. Corwin slapped the man on the back and smiles were exchanged. As one large laughing group they walked over to a pair of barrels and leaned their swords against them. With quick hands they grabbed wooden cups and dunked them in the water-filled barrels.

Shawn gave the men a few minutes to enjoy their break before he casually jumped off the wall and landed soundlessly on the ground. He approached them with a grim set to his face. Time to scratch that itch. The men's voices died out as he walked past them towards the guard's regular equipment piled off to the side of the dust circle. Shawn reached down and grabbed a sword. He turned and tossed it to Corwin.

The lad caught it easily and stepped away from the now frowning guardsmen.

Shawn regarded him cooly, trying not enjoy this moment too much. "Laughing and fighting with people who don't want to hurt you is no way to test your meddle in combat."

Corwin gave him a level look. "I thought I already knew how to fight. And these practices were only for my muscles." He flexed his arms in an attempt to intimidate the sheikah.

"Have you ever been in a real fight with a sword and an opponent who may be better than you?"

"Not that I can remember. Though, I have fought with a real sword before. Cletus and me were working on it yesterday to work on my control." Corwin then smiled, showing his teeth. He gazed at the man before him and felt little trepidation. He was tall and skinny, and garbed in black, one of the shadowfolk people whispered about. The Queen's right-hand is what most of the guard referred to him as. Corwin saw none of that. All he saw was a twig of a man who thought he was better than everyone else.

"A slow practice is nothing compared to the moment. The moment a man comes at with an edge sharp enough to skin your precious muscles off. Very few things can prepare a man for that." Shawn let an edge slink into his voice. It seems Corwin would need to be taught why he was to be feared.

"Good point." Corwin looked to his blade and smiled. "I have a better one." He pointed the sword at Shawn. "I take it you want to fight me? Right?" He smiled easily.

Shawn nodded but shock blossomed in his face as he felt Zelda's presence on his mind. _This shall be a good lesson for him I think. But do me a favor and not harm him beyond repair. I'll look in on him later tonight to heal what damage you've done._ Then the presence was gone and Shawn focused again on his opponent. Then a feral grin was on his face. Zelda had just told him to have fun. With that he imagined himself not facing Corwin, but Oathbreaker.

Corwin became slightly unsteady at the eager look in Shawn's eyes, but he brought his sword into the guard position and spaced his feet apart. He noticed Shawn didn't draw the stave attached to his back but opted for the sword at his hip.

For a heartbeat the two squared away at each other before the fight was on. Shawn struck with lethal force and Corwin was caught off-guard at the strength and speed of his opponent. Yet, forgetting all the lessons the guard had taught him he instantly went to reflex. And somewhere along the line of blind-luck and hidden knowledge he parried, deflected, and blocked Shawn's attacks.

The guards watched in avid attention wondering who the victor was to be. They knew of Shawn's vaulted abilities, but they also knew firsthand what Corwin could do. For minutes they watched as the two figures blurred, their eyes only barely keeping-up between the two. Then in a flash the two were dead-locked in a struggle of strength, one Corwin won. Shawn leaped back from the struggle and darted to the side, his sword striking like a snake's tongue. Corwin brought his sword to parry then in a circle threw the point of Shawn's blade out of line.

Corwin lunged forward, but Shawn was out of the way in an instant. Corwin then went on the full offensive, his sword swinging and chopping with all the strength he could put behind it. Shawn parried, ducked, rolled, and twisted away from the blows. With an advanced parrying technique he caught the edge of Corwin's sword and twisted his wrist. Corwin found his blade in the dirt.

On instinct he brought his other arm forward, transferiring the energy of the fall into it, and brought his balled fist against Shawn's face. The sheikah's head whipped backwards after a cracking noise spilt the air. Corwin took a step back and enhaled as much oxygen as he could. His whole body was lathered in sweat, but a massive grin broke across his face.

Shawn felt his jaw and cringed at the pain. So much for the handicap. He stood straight and tall and tossed the sword aside. He then drew his Kiljn, a seven-foot stave with two sharpened ends. He regarded Corwin with a small amount of appreciation. Now, though all his knowledge and techniques would come to bear down on the would-be hero. He smiled again, noting Corwin's heavy breathing and noting his own lack thereof.

"Round two." He spoke in a low whisper. Then he dashed forward, the Kiljn already spinning.

Corwin's eyebrows knitted as a firm determination came over him. This opponent was going to go down and stay down.

The watching guards waited without breath as the two forces collided in a series of clangs and shuffling of feet on dirt. Corwin hands were a blur and Shawn's matched his, and some guards even guessed Shawn's was moving faster. Yet, none of them could even guage the combat properly. They waited for the moment where one would fall and the moving would cease.

Corwin barely held his own against the two blades, his sword hardly leaving his body as he defended frantically. Shawn moved to the left and right, using feints, counterfeints, and re-feints to throw him off. He just swung his sword and blocked where he felt he had to. He own body moved in correspoundence with his swings, trying to force his blocks enough to throw Shawn's aiming and weapon off. Shawn only redirected the force to the other end of his blade, causing his attacks to come back stronger.

For minutes the two fought, until Shawn added his own sheikah trained abilities. He Moved forward, his whole body shifting from one spot to the next instantly. Corwin was caught off guard the sheikah was now in front of him. Corwin tried to bring his knee up to attack but the Kiljn blade was there already slicing into his leg. Before the pain registered Shawn had struck twice more with his free hand, breaking Corwin's sword arm and shattering some of his ribs. Then Shawn leaped backward and slashed with his blade as he left, leaving a large slice across Corwin's chest.

He landed deftly and reattached his weapon to his back. Breathing out an invigorating breath he watched as Corwin's body fell to the ground and he heard him groan in pain.

The five guards watched stunned as the fighting suddenly ceased and Shawn was walking over to his disgarded sword. As he resheathed it he called over to them. "Get him cleaned-up and make sure he doesn't die."

Shawn then strolled away quite relieved he'd scratched that itch.

* * *

Dreams pivoted inside his skull. Whispers of darkness and recollections of light. Of two giggling children running between various adult's legs, to a stern looking man with the carriage of a king. The last stayed in his mind long enough to discern the words coming fom the large man's mouth. "Today, my boy, is the first day of the rest of your life." He held forward a sword. "If you grasp this blade, her life will one day be in your hands. Do you understand the importance of that?" Link recalled shaking his head. "I'll tell you then. It means from this point onward she is to be everything to you. Your ward, your only concern, and the only thing your mind should be on is her. She is that important. Do you swear now that you will do all these things. That you will put her before yourself in everything you do and think?" Link had recalled nodding without hesitation and grasping the sword firmly in his young hands.

Other moments assailed his mind. Odd visions of greenery and laughing children. Of bouncing balls of light and a figure shrouded in mists. Then there was a flash of green light with a voice speaking ominously to him. "Come to the forest" It beckoned. "Come to the forest, Hero of..." It faded as sharp points of light invaded his eyes. He felt his head jerking away, and felt conversation upon his ears.

"Shush, shush...it's okay. Calm down. You're safe." The voice eased his mind and once more the darkness of rest claimed his conscious.

The room in which Link's body lay was dimly lit by a single flaming candle. It was perched on the table next to the small bed. He was covered in down quilts, resting upon a mattress of feathers. The very best Lon Lon Ranch had to offer. There were various bandages and clothing stuffed into the corner of the room. In a basket were discarded bloody rags and torn clothing. Seated on a chair, looking over the form of the young man was Malon.

It had been her gentle words that had soothed him once more. She sighed placing her hand to his forehead. He was still burning. There was a small amount of sweat upon his brow, she hoped those were signs of the fever breaking. She hoped it would be tonight.

The herber had said he should wake from his sleep any day now. The man had said it with awe. Apparently, Link even being alive was a miracle. His chest and harms had been burnt and had been swelling from some injury. An injury the doctor had said others fighting the demon had suffered. Their insides had been black and burned as well as their skins. Link's skin had not suffered nearly so badly.

There was a creaking of the door. Malon turned to see Veran enter the small room. "Anything?"

She nodded. "He's sweating more and it looked like he was trying to wake up."

Veran stood next to her, both their gazes upon the lad. Malon's held a tenderness while Veran's a look of inquiry. He had long since wondered what this lad was. How he came to have these abilities? And why had he saved them? He was relieved that there had only been limited destruction. Yet, something about the lad beckoned to him. A mystery he felt he needed to find an answer for. An answer he knew that Malon probably held. She had been the lad's confident.

"It seems that everyone's worried about him."

Malon nodded, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I'm worried myself, honestly. I just can't come to grips with why it happened?"

Malon was intrigued by the statement. She turned her head and faced him. "Why?" She snorted. "It's obvious. Some evil was meaning to waltz right through here on their way to Hyrule." She could not keep the bitterness from her voice. "He stepped in and stopped the thing."

Veran replied coolly. "I'm not doubting why that happened. I'm trying to grasp why he happened?"

The question took Malon off-guard and she gave the older man a shrewd glance. "You want to know how he can do what no one else can? Why he can do it?"

Veran gave her a lopsided grin, she always was a quick one. "Yeah, you've got me pegged. I'd just like an explanation to the strangeness of him."

Malon shifted her gaze from Veran back to Link. She sighed deeply as she spoke, like the revelation of the statement both excited and disappointed her. "He's the Hero."

Veran regarded her calmly, the odd statement taking a moment to ring the bells of his memories. Something of an ancient evil meant to come back and a hero to step forward and stop it. "I see." He managed after a while. To her the statement answered everything, to him it gave him more questions.

She shook her head and looked to him. "No, you don't."

Veran was taken aback by the statement. "What do you mean?"

"You don't see. You just want to know why, thinking it'll answer the how. Yet, you know the why, but you still don't know the how. So, no, you don't see. You don't see the how because you don't understand."

"And you do, girl?"

She nodded sadly. "I do now. A hero risks everything about himself to fight against something no one else can. That is what a hero does. And the results are painful memories and ugly scars."

A dead weight dropped in Veran's stomach as realization dawned upon him. He swallowed. Veran now saw the difference in himself and Link. That was what had been bothering him. He could not see the difference in their actions. Now, he could. Veran cared for Lon Lon Ranch. Cared for its people and its animals. It was a home he had been defending, a home he had been willing to die for.

To Link it had been nothing. Not a home or anything of that nature. Yet, he had rushed forward for one reason. He cared for other people's lives, not for who they were, but for the fact that they were alive. He cared for life, where Veran himself only cared for those that mattered to him.

He dropped his gaze to the floor, shame coming to his face. Never had a someone close to being a boy ever made him feel ashamed. He suddenly felt some need to impress the lad, show him his worth of being near him. He breathed calmly and looked over to Malon staring at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"He has that effect on me, too."

Veran glanced to the wall, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"He made me feel selfish. When the demon attacked I had wanted to fight it, to kill it. I argued with papa for days about it, but he wouldn't listen. So instead of fighting it like I had wanted I was herding people away from the ranch, all the while wanting nothing to do with them."

'Then when the messenger came later that day saying the thing had been defeated. I felt cheated of something. Then I learned who had beat it. And realized why he had done it. He didn't do for any reason but save lives. Something I hadn't been thinking. I had only wanted to fight." Her gaze softened and she looked over at Link, a small smile on her lips. "Can't wait for him to wake-up so I can thank him."

Veran smiled dubiously. "I think that is something everyone here is going to want to do."

She nodded. "Once, he's better he's going to leave."

Veran waited for her to explain.

"He said he thought he was the hero, he wasn't sure. Even if we all know him to be, he'll still need some proof. He said as much before the attack. Said a guardian of the forest would know."

Veran stiffened at the mention of the name. A recent dream of his coming to mind. Malon had not noticed the reaction and continued.

"I understand that he needs this, but I don't understand why he has to do it alone. He'll fight me when I tell him, but I'll not cave-in. He's not going to do this alone. Oh no." There was a steely undertone to her voice as she finished the sentence.

That is when Veran understood her intentions. He had a mind to tell her not to be foolish, but something stayed his tongue. The word's of his dream echoed in his mind. 'Follow in his wake. Follow the path he shall set.' Those strange words now held a new meaning to him as he gazed at the lad. Those words from the dream-forest had been referring to Link.

"You're not going to object?" Malon eyed him casually. "I figured between you and my father there'd be a shouting match. Y'know, who could yell the loudest to get me to stay?" She gave him a smirk.

He blinked a few times and didn't answer. He had no words. Her smirk melted. Her eyes then narrowed. "I see. So how have your dreams been?"

He visibly shook himself. "How did you..." The obvious came to him then. She'd had similar dreams.

She spoke confirming his suspicions. "They started the night after the attack. I had thought it an hallucination because I slept only in spurts that night. It was the next day when Link was stable did I sleep fully and realize that it was a dream. When I kept having it I realized what the voice was telling me." She then gave him a pensive look. "I didn't think you'd have a dream, too."

He shrugged. "Do you know what it means?"

For her the answers had finally stopped coming. "I don't know. Except, we're supposed to follow him. I know I am, though, not because of the dream." Another pause before she turned to him and asked, "what about you?"

He looked down to the floor. Ancient tales of the Hero and some enemy he must face coming to his mind. It really was too much for the likes of him. Already his black hair was waning into gray. He also knew his joints were aching for longer after each practice and each scout party. He was getting old. He wasn't some young person off to try and save the world. All he could do was try to hold together what little of the world he called his own.

"I don't think I'll be going." His voice sounded tired then. "I think I need to stay and watch over this place, save it for ya when you come back." He gave her a smile.

One she responded to with a frown. "Don't tell me any nonsense like that. I'm stupid-crazy for even thinking of leaving. But, I feel I must. If not for myself, then at least for him!" She paused a moment, choosing her next words carefully. "But you. It's not a coincedance that you're having that dream. Something's telling you, guiding you, to help him. There's something in you that sees potential. Something you yourself don't see. Just like Link!"

She stood then, rounding on Veran. "We see he's a hero, but its something he doesn't see himself. Understand? You're loyal and strong. You're a natural leader and trainer with lots of experience in life. That's something he doesn't have. And, so what if we have to face some evil! He'll know as much about it as us, at least he won't be alone and we won't wonder as to his fate."

Veran looked deep into her blazing blue eyes and felt his resolve melting. Everything she said was truth. About him and about Link. He didn't kow what he could do against some demon, but he'd try. He then realized at that moment, those must have been the Hero's own thoughts when running to face the attacker. He had known he was a demon of power, he must have known he had no experience in fighting anything like that, but he still had to try. Veran felt his resolve building anew then. Not against Malon, but with her.

He matched her fiery expression and nodded, grinning. "Looks like our little party has some planning to do, eh?"

She grinned as well, truly happy to have Veran accompanying her. Then they heard a cough behind them, and a small voice whisper, "don't I have any say in this?"

Malon and Veran were caught by surprise at his voice. She gasped and whirled about throwing herself on him in a strong embrace. He instantly winced and she just as quickly released him apologizing while turning red in the face. Veran spoke then. "Glad to see you're awake, lad."

Link nodded weakly, his eyes glazing over then shutting. He still had many days of resting yet to come.


	28. Chapter 27: The Best Laid Plans

**A/N:** Well, I hit quite a milestone last week and didn't even realize it. My story is now 100,000 words in length, roughly. I am impressed and pleased at the number. Also, I got more hits because of it. Now, will things change? No. Save many noticed I did not reply to any reviews. Yeah, on a social level some things happened. I'll leave it at that since my personal life is such. Yet, it did interfere with my writing and free time. Now onto some general things. As of late almost every review has stated there are errors. If there are too many errors on this update, and I mean more than three...I'll get a beta. So everyone nitpick and if you are interested drop me a line...cause I'm thinking this chap is full of mistakes. hehe. As usual I appreciate everyone reviewing and everyone who is reading and still enjoying what I consider a story. Here's to 200,000 fooks!!

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Best Laid Plans**

Talon sidled down the street with a sure gait, his bulk belying his ability to walk quickly. All around he saw his people walking and talking. Some held smiles others just passive faces. Yet, everyone here seemed to feel that they had another chance. Another oppurtunity to live in their home. Talon felt the same thing. Weeks ago he had dreaded and accepted that the demon would destroy his ranch and his well-being. Until that lad had come forward and fought it. The survivors who witnessed the spectacle said they had never seen anyone move so quickly.

Someone mentioning the lad to him now brought a mixture of happiness and anger. It was a muted anger for everything he owed the boy, yet he could not help but blame the lad for taking his little girl away. When she told him, he was livid shouting and hollering until they were both red in the face. But, her mind was been set. She would be leaving with the boy when he got better.

What irritated Talon more though were very folk who once scorned and whispered about Link were now embracing him and hailing him a champion. Dozens of girls swooning whenever he walked by. And flocks of kids following him around, with play sticks for swords, begging him to teach them. Surprisingly the lad took it all in stride. Sometimes humoring the children and showing them a few tricks. As to the ladies, well, Malon had taken care of that nicely. Poor souls.

He stopped in front of a corral, his eyes roving over the many horses contained in the fencing. His memory returned to him from over two decades ago.

"I plan on siring an heir soon. My son will be king of Feluicia. I would wish the same thing your father did for me. Breed me a horse fit for a king. Strong, agile, and everything a king's steed should be. Better than my own, for my son will one day surpass me. Are we in a deal?"

The kings of Feluicia had been coming here for generations ordering horses for their next of kin. The very best they always insisted. The family line of their horses had been bred to be the best. Strong, fast of feet, and endurance that could put a goron to shame.

With the last coupling he had gotten a horse fit for a Felcuician king. Too bad a king would never ride her. He grimaced. He was out a lot of rupees for this, but he owed nothing less to Link. Besides, a hero deserved an amazing horse.

He walked over to the gatehand Lorin. "Hail, Talon! What brings you the King's Line?"

Talon smiled ruefully and the pen's nickname. "Just here to transfer a horse."

"Really? Is it time for the trip to Feluicia, I thought you were going to wait till next year to make that trip with Malon?"

Talon spoke sternly. "I was, but I promised Link the best horse this place had to offer. Everyone here knows the best horses come from the King's Line."

Lorin gasped. "Epona?"

Talon nodded, a smile coming to his face. Epona, the horse had been renamed after the ancestor who had originally started the line. "Have her transferred in three days Lorin. That's when they'll be leaving. Oh, and ma boy, make sure she has the best of everything. Saddlewise and such."

"Of course, sir!" Lorin called, jumping off the fence and running to the nearby barn to get said items ready.

Talon looked to his left and spied the the horse he had been mentioning. She glanced up at him with an intelligence that always surprised him. She somehow knew things were changing for her.

* * *

Veran sat at the small table, accompanied by Link and Malon. The light was fading from the sky and the barkeep was going round the saloon lighting candles on the walls. They had finished a filling dinner only minutes ago and were busy studying the map laid-out before them. It showed the area around the forest and some regions to south. Link was the one speaking and pointing with his finger. Tracing along a river to the south of the forest.

"It's here that the Hryulean border ends. From there we are on our own, free of the Queen's influences." His finger drew further south to stop at the edge of the map. "It goes to here where a small villa called Frayman's Way is. It is the south-eastern corner of Hyrule."

He removed his hand and delved into a leather bag hanging by his side. He removed three parchments of paper. He spread them out atop the table. He seemed to have made these himself. He pointed to one, a large map of the villas and Lon Lon's relation to it. "We'll take this road to the north and enter the villas. We can escape notice if we assume the gusises of the militia. I know enough to get us through." He then pointed to another map of his. "We take this raod to Frayman's Way and stay the night, claiming to be on a scouting mission to the plains out that way. From there we are free of any entanglements with the Guard."

He then pointed to the last map he had drawn. "This shows where the Queen and myself took-up residence. This area that looks like a square." He showed them on the map. "That is where I originally entered the Lost Woods. Where I faced a copy of myself and where I almost became a stalfos."

"What?" Veran asked deadpanned.

"Once you enter the Lost Woods you become a stalfos."

"Okay, then how did you survive the process and why wasn't that copy of yours a stalfos then?" Veran asked, a slight doubt in his words.

"Some entity of the forest lead me out in time. As to my copy, I think he has been given some kind of protection."

Malon spoke with a question. "Why didn't the Guardian of the Forest just give you similar protection and have you meet him?"

Link shrugged. "I believe the timing wasn't right."

"And now it is?"

Link nodded. "I'm ready for the truth. And with the dreams you have been having and my own dreams, I think he's calling to me, us."

Veran and Malon nodded their understanding. Malon spoke next. "You're assuming that he'll grant us his protection from the effects of the Lost Woods? What if he has something else in mind? Another way in?"

Link stared down at the map a moment. "I don't know. I think he'll send a guide to us, the girl's voice we've been hearing, I think."

"Girl's?" Malon asked confused.

"Yes, the child's voice I heard in my dreams. I think she was the one who lead me out the first time..." Link stopped as he understood Malon's question.

"Link, the voice I've been hearing is a man's. An old man's voice. Deep." She glanced at Veran then who nodded giving her confirmation. "And Veran hears the same."

Link turned pensive a moment. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We're supposed to go to the forest. I think maybe there might be more than just one spirit in there wanting to speak with us. We'll just have to be cautious how we approach them." Veran and Malon nodded in agreement.

The trio fell silent a moment, letting the fading rays of the sun leave the sky. Link's thoughts were now concerned with the missing mask. None who had witnessed the fight, or anyone else who had come to the area had seen it. Yet, Link knew what he saw before falling unconscious. Knew that he had not defeated the demon, only its current host. In time, who had the mask would put it on and the demon would rise again. When that happened, Link would know more of his own fate and be better prepared to face it.

Veran spoke, breaking Link's train of thought. "Tell me lad, why do insist we sneak through Hyrule? I understand they view you as an oath breaker, but I do not think they would cause us any trouble."

Link shook his head. "I do not believe for an instant Zelda has forgotten, or even forgiven me. Her network of sheikah pass along information to Zelda very quickly. If she were to hear of my going north, or in any direction towards the forest, then she would intervene."

Veran looked Link over skeptically. "I think maybe you are exaggerating slightly, m'boy. True a slighted woman can be a dangerous thing, but there's no full reason she'd know where'd we be heading. Nor, for that matter do I think she could react in time before we did reach the forest."

Malon shook her head speaking before Link. "It's not only that, Veran. What happens when we leave the forest and she's there with an army to arrest Link? From what I've heard she wants to control the next hero and I don't think she has any intention of letting Link be that hero."

Veran sighed. "I think maybe you're both just overreacting. Letting your imaginations get the better of you."

Link leveled his eyes on Veran and spoke. "You don't know Zelda."

Something in his tone finally made Veran consider what they said as the truth. Maybe, this queen of their's really was that bad.

Link spoke again, a sharp edge in his voice. "I've seen her manipulate people with no more than a smile and wave of her hand. I've seen her control events with only a few vague mentions and suggestions. She anticipated Shawn wanting to join forces with Dashiva to attack the castle. She anticipated Dashiva drawing the Lon Lon Riders into the cause. She anticipated every move Muion would make and countered it." He paused a moment, reigning in his anger.

"Before we parted ways she had dreams of where some of her inner circle had been. I believe they were the basics of mind-touch. By now I think she may be well versed in it."

Malon gave Link an odd look. "What does that have to do with us or her ability to reach us?"

"She can touch your mind and find out where we're going. As to her reaching us? When she first mind-touched in her slumber, Sable and the others were miles away. Distance means nothing when it comes to her mind. Which is why it is best we remain unfound. If she knows we're in her kingdom, she'll use her powers to try and stop us. I believe I'll have some resistance to her mind-touch, as I had resistance to the demon's magic, but..." He gave them each a look. The one he regarded Veran was filled with a warning. _This is only a taste of what it is I'm against._ The look he gave Malon spoke even more. A warning, a desire for her remain behind safe, and a fear of what might happen to her. Zelda it seemed was quite capable of severe acts of jealousy.

Link glanced up at the now dark sky. He then looked back to his fellow travelers. Once again, he found himself leading people. Leading them to their deaths like Zelda's Honor Guard? He sighed. Malon reached a hand forward and squeezed his own gently.

Veran saw the sign and slowly stood up, yawning loudly. "Well, looks like I'm pretty tired." He grinned. "I think I'll go rest these old bones of mine. See you kiddos sometimes tomorrow."

He gave them a large smile before walking away. In all this talk of mad queens and unspeakable evils, it was nice to see some of the simple things weren't forgotten. Yet, something nagged at his mind. Something Link had said. Zelda had anticipated Dashiva calling upon the Lon Lon Riders? Why would she even invovle them on purpose? Link said she was subtle in her manipulations. He changed his route for the night and made his way towards Talon's house. It seemed the old coot may need to be warned about said insane queen.

Malon watched Veran leave before rising. She squared her eyes back on Link. "Coming?" It wasn't a request.

Link reached out and collected the various maps, folding them and tucking them away on his person. He rose and followed Malon out the saloon door. She turned left and began walking, Link falling in step behind her. For a time they only strolled in silence, Malon's eyes on the stars and Link's on the ground, each apparently lost to their own thoughts. Malon broke the silence eventually. "Do you still feel for her?"

Link frowned at the statement. Did he? "Some."

Malon nodded sadly. "I don't blame you, really I don't. It took me some time to get over Glenn, though we had been drifting long before you came along. It's funny." She smirked. "My ex-attachment has tried to kill you twice, but he's only some Rider. Your ex-attachment hasn't tried to kill me at all and she's some prophesized power-hungry queen. I think its a bit unbalanced there, don't you think?"

Link glanced at her, a cautious look in his eyes. "She'll kill you."

Malon snorted. "No she won't. That's too direct for her, right?"

Link looked away. The way Malon talked he was diffenently getting the feeling that she'd be better off staying here. He opened his mouth, but her finger cut him off. "Don't say it." Her tone held a frosty warning. "I'm only making light of what could happen. Not what will. To be honest, right now I fear your Queen more than those evils. It'll probably be like that until I actually have to face one." At that she chuckled.

Link now glanced skyward. _What now?_ He looked down at her as a warm sensation became to crawl its way through his gut. He was't familiar with the feeling, but he knew it felt good. Getting lost in the sensation he let his mind rely on instinct, following the feeling. He discovered he wanted to be closer to Malon, so he stepped forward and embraced her. She responded in kind with a smile dancing on her lips. They held each other under the clear starry-night, content for this one moment of comfort.

* * *

The view was spectacular from this high vantage point. She could see for dozens of miles in any direction. To the south she could make out the sun's reflecting waves coming from Lake Hylia. To the north and a little to the east she could see the smoke-capped top of Death Mountain. Farther south the endless sprawl of the Lost Woods. Far to the west she could see the cliffs hiding the entrance to a simmering desert. And finally all of it was in her grasp.

Zelda slowly closed her small hand into a tight fist, a smirk growing across her face. She had not been this happy in months. The mines of the gorons were beginning to send out their first shipments of swords and armor for her Guard. Their strong army was now just reporting to their various posts throughout the north, in preperation with the coming war with Arcadia. Paralleling those movements the zoras were mobilizing their own forces and swimming their way northward to begin to disrupt water-bound trade.

The gerudo were only now coming under her sway after Shawn had returned with the future King. With much secrecy Zelda had given the child to Sahoori with explicit intructions as to what to tell her fellow sisters. The story had been simple. She had recieved word that Ganorim had sent for the child earlier than normal because he feared Zelda's retribution against him. He was going to use the child as a shield against her wraith. Hearing this Sahoori had gone out to intercept the child Enraged by his cowardice she herself had stepped-up and murdered Ganorim.

The gerudo would easily swallow the story, and Sahoori besting Ganorim will easily prove her strong enough to lead them. Of course, now Zelda could move Tiryn's force from the entrance of the desert. He and many of the Guard from the southern forts would be within the week converging on her new home, The Golden Castle. It was here the main offensive forces that she planned on using against Arcadia would assemble.

Her own sheikah spies and most of their race were now flooding into the various provinces, whispering into the ears of the many Governors, telling them it was an oppurtune time to make a bid for independance. Her trump card, the imprisoned former Emperor was still being held tight. His freedom would come when Arcadian and Hyrulian force engaged. Thinking of that future battle brought her thoughts to the south. Lon Lon. Cavalry.

By now her hidden agents among the sheikah would have lured the evil to the ranch. Once there it would have slaughtered the residents had not Cory and his own men stepped in to stop it. At least, that was the plan. By now Cory should be on his way back. Mind set, she let her thoughts leave her corpeal body. Like a phantom her mind drifted upon ethereal wings towards the south, seeking the familiar thoughts of one of her Inner Circle.

In the time it would take a beast days to cross only took her mere moments. With a known mind to anchor her she brought her thoughts to bear on the youngest of the elemental brothers. "Cory, it is I."

She felt the sudden surprise lurch in Cory's head. He struggled to grin but the smile faded from his face.

Zelda's anger grew as she saw the guilt playing across his mind. "What has transpired?" She barked, a hard edge in her mental voice.

Cory sighed, dejected ,and began to speak. "We were there waiting, your Highness, when this person began to attack. It had an odd sword and never spoke a word to anyone. And the way it fought was unbelievable! It cut through everything with that weapon!"

"The point, sheikah?"

"Right! Well, we let the ranchers attack it for a little bit before I was going to give the signal to strike. That's when he showed-up." Cory faultered, fear projecting in his mind.

"Who?" Zelda asked slowly, though she already knew the answer.

"Link."

Cory waited for the eruption. Waited for her to begin yelling, to begin cursing, to begin something. To his surprise she had no reaction.

"Was," a pause. "Was the evil defeated?" She asked at last.

Now Zelda saw pride shimmer across Cory's mindscape. "Well, yes it was, but I thought Link a goner for it. But he pulled through, or so Gari said. I left him behind to keep an eye on the people and relay me any messages. And," now his mental tone became cheerful, "I have this to present to you, your Highness!" He pictured an object in his mind for her to see.

She saw a wooden mask with hollow eyes and colorful tattoos across its face. Adorning the top of the mask was drawn on it white hair. "The Mask of the Oni." She spoke naming the artifact. "Cory, do not put on the mask, none of you."

"We kinda figured not to, considering what it did to the guy who last wore it."

"Good, good. Link being in the ranch has thrown off my original plans to a small degree, but nothing that can'not be overcome. You bringing me that mask, though easily makes up for it. Very well done, Cory."

Cory beamed under the mental praise. "Thank-you, your Highness." He pictured himself bowing.

"I see you and Shawn think along similar lines. Now, one final set of orders. To save myself some mental strength I want you to contact Dashiva."

"How?"

"You'll pass him on the way to the Golden Castle. He's in route to the villas to begin recruiting for my cavalry. You'll pass him on the way. Tell him that when he has enough candidates to go south and make whatever agreement he has to in order to secure me a cavalry. Clear?"

"Clear as today's weather, your Highness."

"Good. Safe travels Cory." With a final thought she broke the connection and was sailing away back to her own physical body. Within a few heartbeats she again experienced weight. Opening her eyes brought them a view of a stunningly clear blue sky. A beautiful sight to mirror her mood and thoughts.

The Mask of the Oni was within her grasp. With it, Corwin would now have the weapon he needed to defeat the rest of the evils. The same way the Hero of Time defeated them in the past. Save this time Corwin would not lose the mental battle with the mask the way the last Hero had. With herself as his mental strength, together they could defeat the first evil then he could wield its power at his leisure.

Plans and webs all springing outward from her new home. A war to wage against an impossible opponent while the six darkest beings to ever exist slowly awaken one-by-one. To be honest with herself, she didn't know what she'd do once all the evils had been defeated. Ganon would be by far the hardest. Requiring both triforce pieces and the Master Sword. She knew where the sword lay, with the oldest Sage of them all. Rauru.

Once Corwin has acquired the Triforce of Courage he could then go meet with the elder sage and wield the sword. _If I'm right the moment his hand touches the handle the evils will begin to emerge._ By then Arcadia would have fallen and two of the demons would be vanquished. The Oni and Aghanim.

Of course, the trickiest part of this whole plan was the Triforce of Courage. Which means involving Link. That by far was the greatest challenge to her, somehow getting the wayward shadow to give-up his piece of the triangle. If he knew he had it he'd never give it to anyone. Thus, the problem was not convincing him to part with it, but have him relinquish it without full knowledge of what he was handing over. Truly an amazing task.

Of course, the easiest solution would be for her to control his mind. Though, experiments devling into Corwin's mind have yielded that he, and presumably Link, have very strong resistances to mental intrusion. Adding that to their already growing list. Corwin can't be hurt badly by intense heat or cold. Trying to hold him with light or pure magic is impossible. It's as if the magic begins to breakdown when it comes in contact with his body. It is clear that in his veins runs the magic of the goddesses. Their Hero. At least his offspring to any extent.

Zelda relinquished the tight control she had over her mental faculties and let them wander to whereever they chose. In a detached manner she sensed her triforce, a golden pocket of near infinite gold burrowed in her heart. For a moment its purifying rays of knowledge and lore swept over her being. Then, like before, there was a hiccup from her mind. A sudden jolt that sent the feeling away and brought her back from her detached mindset. Another outcome of the disturbance were now her trains of thought were out of control.

Hundreds of images and memories being processed, bored into, and thrown about in the span of a few seconds. The raw output and input of thought made Zelda temporarily dizzy and dazed her mind as she fought valiantly to slow her thoughts. Suddenly, unlike before, she caught a glimpse of a shadow of a thought. There for second then gone to fade away into the background of her sunbconscious.

Moments ticked-by as the errant thought was forgotten and her wailing trains of thought ground to a halt, their faculties now firmly in control. This had not been the first time that she had tried to access the triforce directly. Each other attempt had ended thusly. Save this time she saw something. Not a foreign agent as she had feared, one of those she would have detected by now, but a memory out of place. Or maybe not a memory but a fear. No not a fear.

It had been a nugget of knowledge. An epiphany to something in her mind. A revelation that for some reason she could not access, for it chose to burrow itself away from something. That was it. The kernel of truth was afraid. Afraid of something in her active mind. But what? And how could she track it? Obviously, it wasn't responsible for her mental hiccups, but maybe it knew why she could not directly look upon the Goddess' gift within her.

Slowly the golden circle blazed its trailed across the azure sky as the Queen of all she purveyed and controlled wondered why she could not even control herself.


	29. Chapter 28: A Demon's Possession

**A/N: **The masses and the presses have spoken. I have gotten a beta. She happily..thats a lie...volunteered. Really its a perfect situation, considering she lives with me. hehe. Yeah, my gf said she'd edit my future chapters. She caught quite a few things in this puppy, hopefully it'll flow a lot better. Now I doubt all the errors were caught, neither of us being the perfect editors, but hopefully most of them have been. If this is still lacking in the bugfree category just let me know and we'll try something else. Thanks again for the support everyone. Now please, read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

Don the mask and save the world. Become the Goddess' Champion and put a halt to the Demon Brothers' reign of terror. She made at it out to be so glorious and awe-inspiring. Win the affections of everyone in Hyrule, including hers. Yet, there was something off about the whole affair. Not including the gut-wrenching fear that tore at his stomach at the prospect of putting on that mask. He rose from his bed in the strange chambers everyone called his. They were lavishly adorned with amenities he was still adjusting to.

For instance, the chamberpot. It was made of something that shined like gold. Brass is what the servant called it as he had polished it. He had felt a sense of shame and pity for the servant as he rubbed what had contained his excrements. When he protested the lad gripped the pot tightly and spoke quickly, saying it was honor to clean it.

He'd left the servant and his chambers then, feeling a perverse sense of surrealism sweep over him. For reasons more strange than the lad's possessive nature of the shitting-pot he had felt suddenly lost and alone in a castle surrounded by people he could barely grasp.

That was only one instance in dozens since he arrived. He walked over to the glass window and looked about at the amazing vistas before him. One mention to the Queen how he liked waking to the sun's rising and he found it no coincidence this window faced that direction. Another example of how nice and understanding she had been with him, since that first misunderstanding with her Guard.

And that day like many others since and especially tonight he wondered why he had ever left the farm behind. His mother and father, the cows, the few chickens and of course the fields. The only farm in the Blasted Hills that grew bountiful plants. He missed the rhythmic swing of his hoe, the loud droning voice of his father's singing. Hell, he even missed digging a hole, taking a dump, and then filling the hole back in!

Even the food here was so different! Food prepared so carefully that one misstep sent them throwing out whole courses! Of course, the guards were always willing to take that wasted food away. And even the food that came out perfect had so many tastes that his mouth ended-up confused after each meal. The cakes so sweet they hurt his stomach and the breads so moist he needed water just to swallow.

Corwin sighed his thoughts once more going back to his days amidst fields and family. Then suddenly the faces of his adoptive parents turned sour and accusatory. They pointed their fingers at him in malice, like he had somehow fooled them. He banished the mental image from his mind. It was true that his parents had been resentful and almost hostile at him leaving, but at the time he felt it was something that he had to do.

For years he had lived on the farm to a cold father and lukewarm mother. They showed their love in other smaller ways: a new pair of boots. A dog. Always making food. He'd mirrored their shows of affection, realizing that kind words meant little and actions spoke more than anything else.

Corwin then realized what about his queen was bothering him. He could detect an almost invisible undertone to her words. There was a depth to her commands, there even when she was making idle conversation. An undertone that assumed what she was saying had already been done.

From there he began to observe the livery with her around and without her around. They walked like puppets near her. Actors following some unknown script, almost afraid of breaking from the routine they had been taught to follow. Without her around they walked and talked normally, but every so oft he would see one jerk his head about, as if he thought someone was listening. It didn't take long for him to realize that though everyone adored their Queen, there was something faintly wrong about her.

Corwin was convinced that how she spoke and how people reacted with her not around were linked. He just couldn't figure how or why. He needed to desperately find out, though, because he realized by his next conversation with her he would don the mask for his Queen. He'd do anything for her. But a part of him knew he shouldn't. And each time she spoke to him, that small defense wore down a little more.

In aggravation at his whirling and contradicting thoughts he walked away from the window. He felt a rumble in his gut and brought a hand to it. Then a pressure was felt at the entrance to his ass. He blew out a breath and realized today's foods were ready to come out. Quickly dropping his drawers Corwin made his way to the chamber pot and squatted. Several blowing noises later he felt lighter and relieved. He absently wiped the stains from his cheeks as a saying of his father's came to him. 'Taking a shit should be more than just passing used food. It should be where everything gets dumped.' There was more to it, like most of his pa's sayings, but the first sentence said it all.

He looked down at the stewing excrement and smirked. Let the Queen come and entice him some more. He'd be ready for her.

He glanced away and strode from the room with a sure gait and confident grin plying across his lips. He passed numerous Guards patrolling and nodded to them. Gave a 'hey' to those he knew well. The servants he made way for and bowed to a few of the young ladies. They gave him a small smile in return. Down a few flights of overly decorated stairs and he was out into the warm air. Standing in the paved causeway he stretched his arms outward, as if embracing the sun, and breathed in. With an invigorated shake of his head he let the air out.

Corwin strolled towards the practicing grounds, where only a few new recruits could be seen being lectured by Drillers. He casually grasped a wooden practice sword and cleared his throat. The effect was immediate as the five recruits ceased their drills and their trainers regarded him. "I'd like some practice!" Corwin declared in a low bellow.

"Of course! Of course!" Responded the senior driller and he made a motion with his hand, indicating to the trainees to give him space.

"Oh no! I'd like them to help warm me up. Then you three," he gestured with his sword, "can help me cool down." For a moment a pang of guilt wormed into his guts, saying that these men were not his to command. Another voice intervened and squelched the doubt. He was the Hero and soon he would be in charge. Better to accept it than to appear indecisive.

The trainers exchanged looks with their charges. The senior guard shrugged and Corwin's smile widened. He nodded to the three drillers as they moved backwards from the dusty ground. "Don't stand there gawkin'! Attack me!" Corwin roared to the five trainees.

They seemed to hesitate, whether from fear or indecision he didn't know. To prod them he went on the offensive. From there the mock battle began. Whenever Corwin would land a blow the lads would turn to walk away, feigning death, but Corwin would bark for them to keep pressing him. This was not a simulated fight, this was for him to loosen his muscles.

The fight when on for some time, the five young men not very apt at countering him, or even presenting a challenge. With a flick of his wrist he disarmed one lad, punched outward towards another, knocking him to the ground, and rolled into the nearest one; all in the same breath. He stood grinning sardonically at the three drillers. "I'd say the lads need some practice."

The senior guard frowned slightly, but chose to keep his comment silent.

Corwin stretched his back a little before speaking. "Alright, time for a real work...work...work...work...

_...Foc...win..._

_...Focus...win..._

_...Focus...Corwin..._

The heavily muscled and tanned man stumbled and blinked slowly, a massive weight clouding and bearing down his mind. Where was he? What of the fight? Focus? Were the questions being formed in his sluggish mind.

"Corwin...you have to focus!" The voice sounded worn.

He slowly focused his eyes taking in the fact in was in some lavishly darkened room within the castle. His eyes came to rest on the Queen and her lead Sheikah. The Queen was dressed in white silk with lavender sashes and buttons, her face was sweating and shiny as she leaned heavily upon Shawn for support. Seeing her in such a fashion seemed to humanize her. Shawn, though, was none to pleased with the situation, whatever that situation seemed to be.

"Focus..." Zelda's eyes were partially closed. He noted there were large bags under her eyes. The powders had been sweated away.

_What's happening?_ He tried to say, but no words left his mouth. He slowly raised a hand to his mouth and found instead a wooden surface. Confusion hit him, then avid fear. His whole face was covered in a wooden surface. He was wearing the Mask of the Oni.

Fear gripped his senses and he reached forward to pull the mask from his face. He had no luck. He felt like screaming then, but Zelda's gentle words came to him.

"...focus...please..."

He wanted to reply shakily, but could not speak the words. He saw Shawn's mouth moving and realized he was talking, but could not discern the words.

"...yes...hearing...my words...mind..."

She was in his head. Dread filled him. _How did this happen? _His hands were shaking and desperation began to grip him.

...focus...

On what? He wanted to scream.

...I can't hold...back...Oni...

The mask was trying to possess him and only her mind was stopping it. Had he somehow been fazed out by the process, somehow the possession had erased some of his memories.

...sorry...

Why was she...then it felt like a giant boulder had suddenly fallen onto his mind. It was still for a moment before it began to forcibly rip his limbs from him. The pain was immense as he felt this foreign presence slowly take control of his body, shredding way his physical senses one by one. The Oni had him.

...fight it...

It was a weak whisper, a plea. How do you fight something like this? A presence in your head. He tried to wrap his arms around but found he had none. He tried his legs but found them missing. Next came his vision and everything went dark. Then he felt walls around him, so thick and solid he knew nothing could get through them. Suddenly, he realized he was being imprisoned, locked away for all time.

He had parents? Who were they? Who was the voice? Corwin had lost something quite quickly but could not remember what.

...hero...fight...evils...

He was naked, stripped of all things he knew and felt. His only thoughts as companions were the lost voice and its final words. Hero. Fight. Evils. Their meaning he couldn't guess but something in this naked state felt a kinship with them. Something that he was trying to listen to. Trying to tune his emptied mind into. Yet, it was difficult because their was a hole in his being. A hole where his soul should be. He tried to ignore that void, but it was distracting. It was hard to fight when one felt incomplete.

Then a brilliant hole appeared in the thick walls and the voice came in strong.

"You are the Hero and you must fight!" It wailed.

Then somehow the light struck him and he knew pain and when it subsided he felt no emptiness, no void. He felt whole and complete and he could listen to the subconscious as it whispered to him.

He was the Hero. He had to fight the Evils.

With a roar he shook the walls down and began to claw with all his strength at the boulder still resting in his mind. The boulder came to life they and began to wrestle. Memories came and went. Sensations lasted brief moments as he fought for control. He felt his head hurting, and his hands on a wooden surface. He saw flashes of light and knew briefly he had been a farmer.

The two entities fought for what seemed eternities, neither able to overcome the other. Then slowly the Oni began to cave. _That's right you bastard, I'm stronger than you! I'm the Hero!_ With a final roar he ripped away all the things the Oni had taken from him, leaving the entity barren. With a smug feeling he created a deep, dark well and shoved the malevolent presence down it.

A sigh escaped his parched lips and he rose slowly from where his body had knelt. His back ached and his head was pounding, but he had resumed control. He looked at his callused hands and smirked. He flexed them, reveling in their feeling. He then glanced up with a proud smile, only to have it fade instantly at the destruction wrought to the castle.

Littered across the Great Hall were dozens of bodies. Most of them were in pieces. Blood splattered the white marble walls and the once chaste red carpets. The ground seemed have moved as there was earth visible in several spots, along with rocks and pebbles mixed with chunks of marble. In front of him were a dozen guards, the expressions on their face ranged between horror and fanatical confidence. Heading them was Shawn, his left arm hanging loosely and his right had a death-grip on his Rakijn. His face was a stoic mask.

Looming behind them all was the tall throne, the sun emblazoned on it splattered with drops of blood. Corwin did not see who sat in it, but knowing these men were guarding it left him an easy guess. It was confirmed a moment later.

"He is...fine. Now." The voice cracked and sounded near exhaustion, but nevertheless it was Zelda's.

Shawn did not relax, but the dozen men did.

"Guards," she continued, "leave us."

The men glanced nervously at the devastation before bowing and almost running from the throne. Apparently they had witnessed an epic fight and wished to leave the combatants.

Zelda looked like a piece of raw chewed meat that had been partially digested. Her hair looked burnt in some places and her face was beat red and lined with sweat. It looked as well that a large cut had been formed trailing down her face. In all honesty Shawn looked better.

For a moment none talked, but Corwin could not stand the silence anymore. "What happened?"

Zelda smiled. "First look." She waved her hands and several pools of blood swirled into the air near him. They slowly took the form of a flat crimson surface. The red liquid became a mirror and he saw his reflection. Shock-white hair that shared an intensity with his eyes. Tattoos trailing down his cheeks and forehead.

He worked his mouth slowly realizing he had become the mask. The fight in his mind...dread filled him. The Oni had fought these people. Killed them with his hands. He looked to the queen and realized with guilt that she had fought the Oni, too, without much success.

The mirror lasted only seconds longer before splashing to the ground with a revolting sound. Corwin avoided looking at it.

Zelda smirked, an almost maniacal laughter held in her eyes.

"What's happened?" He asked, his voice filled with dread.

Zelda nodded to Shawn. "You donned as mask like planned..."

"Wait! What do you mean as planned? I never agreed to put the cursed thing on!"

Shawn looked to Zelda a moment before nodding his head, somehow he had agreed with her. "Yes, you did."

Corwin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "When?"

Zelda sighed dramatically. "After the fight with the trainers."

Shawn spoke next. "Yes, she came to you with the idea to put it on, but with her helping you. You agreed, remember?"

Corwin shook his head now lost.

Shawn looked irritated for some reason, but continued. "Obviously, you couldn't fight it off even with her Majesty's help. He overcame you and almost overcame us." He sounded very weary and very bitter. Shawn awkwardly rebolted his weapon to his back. "We fought. The Black Guard and others. Even Her Majesty fought you, but you were unstoppable. Her magics just fell away."

Zelda coughed weakly. "In the end I attempted one final effort to aid you."

Corwin nodded dumbly.

"Corwin, I know this is a large burden to bear." She breathed. "I suggest you sleep on it, while you and I recover. Shawn, attend me." Shawn turned away from him and approached the sitting queen. He then offered his hand to her and Corwin watched them slowly walk away. He decided to do the same and plodded to his room. Along the way servants and guards fled from him, as he gawked at the amount of damage he had wrought while carving a path through the castle.

* * *

"My Queen, what went wrong?" Shawn all but desperately asked as Zelda lowered herself to her bed. She had only just previously dismissed the servants.

She regarded him with a weary look but decided to answer. "Corwin was much weaker than I thought. Much."

"He was not prepared for the initial burden?"

She shook her head. "No, he was not prepared for a mental fight. All he could grasp was his physical self."

"What about you?" Shawn asked gently.

Zelda eyed him curiously for a moment, a sudden warmth worming its way inside her. She let the feeling pass and spoke. "I had not anticipated Corwin's mental resistance to be that strong. I was exhausted by the time he placed the mask on."

Shawn knew what she was referring to. She had mentally kidnapped the man and controlled him like a puppet. The plan had been to explain away the memory gaps by him fighting the Oni. Yet, neither had anticipated what had really happened. The Oni had been kept at bay by Zelda's mind as she prepped Corwin. When the Oni had been unleashed on Corwin's mind everything had gone out of control. The ensuing battle had lasted for an hour as Zelda used all her magics against the being of uncontrollable might. Guards had died by the droves with every swing of the demon's blade. In the end they had fled to the throne room for one last stand against it.

"Did you place the other thing in him as well?" The original plan had been for Zelda to place inside Corwin a need to obey her, a compulsion to heed her words.

Zelda frowned at the floor. "No, I had not the time or strength. I only managed to fool his mind slightly. The true reason he could not win against the Oni was because he had no soul."

Shawn was shaken by those damning words. "No soul?"

She nodded. "There was an emptiness within him. It was the reason he did not initially fight at all. I tricked his mind into thinking there was no hole. I'll build upon that later." She began to lay down, smearing her pristine sheets with red.

Shawn stood in thought for a moment. No soul. Could he be the Hero without a soul? How could he exist without one?

"Shawn." Zelda called softly from where she was curled-up on her bed.

"Yes, my Queen?" He asked, forgetting instantly his last train of thought. There was something in the way she had said his name. Something that spoke of doubt and insecurities.

She gazed at him and for once in his life Shawn saw his queen looking both lost and very vulnerable. "You would have died for me, right?"

He had no words as he felt a sudden swelling in his throat. He could only nod.

She appeared to close her eyes then and the moment passed as she drifted to sleep. Shawn felt a strong urge then to walk over and hold her. Tell her all her plans would end fine and that her beautiful dream would come true. Yet, if he had done this he knew he would be telling her mindless platitudes. For he had now come to have doubts regarding his Queen.


	30. Chapter 29: He Has Come

**A/N**: Well, something about this seems oddly off. Like maybe something is wrong. Ah yes...its saturday. Insert booing sounds and noises of me being pelted with whatever object your mind can conjure. But, there is a reason. Not a lame one like I got a life...j/k. I'll never have a life. Long words short and curt...I got a sinus infection and went to the good ol' doc yesterday. Since usually I update at 8, well by then yesterday I was too tired to blink or think. Let alone even attempt to edit anything. Actually, most of the day I doubt I could have. Either way...that's the reason this is going up in the late afternoon and a week late. Sorry if I let anyone down by this. I'll leave you now to hopefully enjoy another chapter. G'day and g'read, but not g'riddance.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: He Has Come**

Northward the three travelers rode, stopping rarely in any busy town or villa. The skies greeted them with warm weather till the tenth day when the gray clouds poured their harvest upon the plains. By this time the riders were well within the Hyrulean borders, their eyes constantly weary of watchers. Upon first entering the Belt of Hyrule, Link's knowledge of militia-men garb helped to hide them from too many questions. Things did become tense a time or two when other militia men doubted their story. Link's improvisation was to lie, saying the orders had come from the top. That had silenced all the doubts.

On the thirteenth day disaster had finally come to them. Their story could not hold against the very one who was on top. The Captain Commander himself, Dashiva. Link recognized him from a far and instructed his companions in how to address him. He managed to plaster his face in dirt, but knew the deception would not hold under strict scrutiny. Link motioned for Veran to assume command of the group. They approached the Commander and his column of men at a normal pace. As they came abreast they reigned in and saluted. Dashiva nodded to them and asked to their orders. His eyes seemed to stay on Link for a moment too long before finding their way to Veran.

Veran spoke in a thick accent of a farmer. "Howdy do today, Captain, sir. We been traveling for what seems weeks. 'Til that awful storm caught us the other day. It were a nice break to the sun I say." He paused and grinned, getting a lungful of breath. He then shook his head as if remembering something. He then smiled broadly. "How you doing this muggy afters-noon?"

Dashiva smiled at the man's simplicity. He thought he recognized the one with blonde hair, which means he was probably one of the first trained. The tall one in front seemed a bit slow to be the leader. As to the woman, that was a rarity among the militia. _Wait!_ Had the buffoon not even answered the question? Dashiva narrowed his eyes. Something strange was happening. He was only down here in the first place to rally trainees for the cavalry.

"I think you misheard, soldier. I asked what your orders were." Dashiva let his voice become one of command. A tone which, if they had been trained by him, would know to respond to instantly. The man hesitated a moment. That was too be expected if he was simple. The man with blonde hair should have shown some reaction to the tone. Nothing. Dashiva's suspicions had been answered. Time to play along and get some answers.

"Well, Captain, sir, sir. We was told to march along this road to Frayman's Way and help some search for someone. Can't reckon I recall exactly what we were searching for."

Dashiva almost laughed out loud. The man was definitely a simpleton. Then he was the cover for either the lady or the blonde haired man. Dashiva's eyes went to the blonde man for a second before going back to the buffoon.

Then his world spun round and he lost all bearing of where he was. He felt a sudden pain in his shoulder, then a sharp point in his neck. Blood slowly welled around the knife-tip, until it bled down the metal. A whisper was heard his ear. "Move and die."

Another voice was yelling at the noise his men were making. Swords being drawn and spears being raised. Horses neighing loudly and dancing in place. There were dozens of muttered curses. "Listen up yokels and listen quick-like. Your boss is a prisoner. You move and he dies. Or, another option is move and have the lady with the bow stab you in the throat. Clear?"

Dashiva looked-up, he was lying on the ground. His men talked among themselves, until Captain Glit's voice rang clear. "We'll not bargain with you raider! The Captain-Commander would string us up if we did!"

Veran barked a laugh. "Shoot-em." The arrow was released and appeared in the man's throat. His hands came-up to grip the shaft as blood began to pouring from the wound. He gurgled some response before losing his balance and falling from his horse. In the throes of death the men watched in abject fear as the minutes dragged and the captain finally lay still.

"Any other problems?" Asked Veran with a winning smile.

To Dashiva's great disappointment, none moved. This was something he would rectify in the future.

"Now. My man here is going to stand-up slowly with your boss. He'll be accompanying us for a ways now. Follow and you'll only find pieces of him." He grinned baring his teeth.

Link began to rise. Dashiva refused to go with him. Yet, to his surprise the lad jerked him upward in a swift motion, the blade tip never leaving his neck. Dashiva was forced to be dragged around or find his footing. He chose to find his footing. Link whispered into his ear. "You'll mount my steed with me." Dashiva was lead away toward the man's mount. He climbed into the saddle and Link climbed up behind him. It was during this motion Dashiva got a look at the gear on the horse and the horse's owner.

Amongst the saddle and bags he noticed a greatsword snuggled away. An unstrung bow with a quiver of arrows and what seemed to be three sheathes for long daggers. The man himself was garbed like a militia-man, save for the gloves and boots. The gauntlets were of leather, but around the knuckles and flat of the palm they were metal. Around the rims of his boots was the same. How much it weighed he couldn't be sure, but he knew it'd hurt if they struck him.

The mounted party made their way along the rode, slowly passing the column as they went by. Dashiva saw worry and hatred plastered across the faces of his men, as well as some cringing in fear. They would be dealt with later. None should fear opponents such as... His mind trailed as he recalled how he happened on the ground and how fast the blonde man moved to put a knife to his throat. Heck, he would have been a blur if he was the one who had knocked him from his saddle. Then he understood their fear, but still did not condone it. His mind was struck by where he had seen that fear before. Plastered on any man's face after having seen Link fight.

"So, Link.,." He said it loud enough for his men to hear, but the knife jerked, cutting him off quickly, and adding a notch to his bare throat. It seemed that the ex-shadow wished for anonymity.

Soon they had gone on the road long enough to have the column be nothing but a black shadow behind them. The bleeding in his throat had subsided abit by now.

Veran cast a look towards Link who in turn nodded. Veran then lead his horse off the main road. Malon and Link trailed him. They passed a few trees before coming to a line of them. Carefully they maneuvered their horses behind it. Veran dismounted and strung his bow. Malon followed suit and easily slid from her saddle. She went to the trees and began to climb. Veran reached one and leaned against the trunk, hiding his body from the road.

"Dismount." Link said in Dashiva's ear.

Dashiva took his time getting down. Once on the ground he felt the knife point leave his neck. Hope surged into his stomach as his leg muscles tensed and he shot forward at a sprint. Until an arrow bloomed in the ground in front of him. He jerked to the left in surprise, angling away from the shaft. Another appeared and then another until he tripped his own feet and fell forward. He bounced back a second later. Before he moved he saw a flash of reflected light pass his face and strike the earth. He looked down at the weapon. It was his sword. The one that had been sheathed at his side when he'd been attacked. He reached for it instantly, coming up into a defensive guard.

Link casually drew his sword as he walked towards the Captain-Commander. He let it's tip trail a few inches above the ground. Dashiva steeled himself for this fight. He wins he escapes. He loses he dies. Looks likes he dies today. But he would be damned if this traitor would not be going with him.

He waited for Link to come closer before striking out with his blade, a simple ruse. He angled the blade away at the last moment before turning the slice into a thrust. His tip only met the underside of Link's metaled glove. The metal was dense enough the catch the tip.

Looks like Dashiva wouldn't be taking Link with him today. He pulled the sword back and feinted to the right, then left, then went straight for the head with a stab. Link reflected the blade with his metal covered knuckles. Dashiva struck again and again and again. Link blocked them all. Then his sword went up in a casual fashion before flashing once. Dashiva's sword left him then, careening away in a spin. He didn't bother to go get it.

Link stood before him and spoke in a calm voice. "We were allies once. True?"

Dashiva did not respond immediately. His mind was working, trying to figure out what Link was getting at. "Yes, for a time we were." He spoke carefully.

"Now, are we enemies?"

"Yes, now we are enemies. You did attack me."

Link nodded. He looked over his shoulder towards the tree line. He then looked back over at Dashiva. "You should die. They'd not argue."

"Why haven't you then? Because you feel some kinship to me?" Dashiva saw a chance at life, he chose to take it. "Link, I would not want you dead. You have done much for this kingdom..." Link's cold and deadly gaze silenced those words.

"I would not have killed you to keep my presence here a secret. Now, it doesn't matter. Your men know it and soon so will she."

Dashiva almost thought he heard a bit of fear in his voice. He also did not any hints as to who Link was referring to.

Link regarded him a moment, then his sword flashed and a slice of agony bloomed on Dashiva's face. Another one bloomed as well, crossing the first.

Dashiva brought his hand up and gritted his teeth at the pain. Blood was easily flowing from the two wounds. "You are a blademaster, right?"

Dashiva nodded, anger rising in his chest.

"Now, you are a blademaster who survived me."

Dashiva went cold at those words. Link had just spoken of his safety, but had as well marked him. The cross on his face would forever signify to others who he had faced and been spared by.

"When do you march to war?"

The question confused him for a moment. War? Arcadia. "I shall not tell you her secrets, Link. Spare me or mark me more, I'll die before revealing any of it." He felt his resolve and confidence return as the words left his lips. Every syllable he meant with all his heart.

Link looked away again, silent for some time. He then looked back and sighed. "Can you wield a sword with your left hand?"

Again a question from no where. "No, I can't." He then began to feel a bit of fear creep into his body.

Link nodded. "You put her in danger for speaking aloud like that. Zelda now knows and will soon send her Guard for us." He then looked down and sighed. "But, I can't kill you. People are going to need you for what is ahead."

Dashiva was left with only confusion until Link's blade spun and sliced cleanly through Dashiva's right hand, severing it from his arm. There was a flash of pain and then a loss of feeling. His blood flowed freely with such a clean cut. Dashiva's whole body began to quiver as shock entered his system.

"Your men are at the road now. If you run fast enough they will save you in time."

Dashiva looked wildly at Link and then to his hand. He breathed out and then he breathed in. And then he ran, blood spilling from his wound.

Link watched him run away. He sheathed his sword and jogged back to the tree-line. Veran had a shocked expression on his face. Malon was now coming down the tree, her bow around her back. She looked grim.

"We'll stick to the country-side now. It's not safe to take the roads anymore." He climbed atop Epona and wheeled her about. He glanced through the tree-line and saw Dashiva meeting with his troops. He collapsed to the ground and several heads swung their way. "Ready to shoot and ride?"

Veran smiled as he mounted. "Hell yes! The thing the Riders are best at!" He took his bow and held it in his hand, an arrow already in the other. Using his thighs he put pressure on his horse and she began to walk forward. Link followed suite, stringing his bow as he went.

* * *

For a week more they traveled, setting a hard pace with their horses. They slept little each night, sometimes letting another lead their horse so they could sleep in their saddles. For the first two days the hylian troops had tried to follow them, but were soon lost thanks to the superior steeds of Lon Lon Ranch. Even when safety was obvious, Link still set the hard pace. To him Zelda was well aware of his destination. He as well believed that it would be something she would wish to prevent.

He glanced behind him, his eyes finding Malon's form in the dark. She was slumped in her saddle dozing. Veran was leading her horse. The older man looked rather gaunt with the bags hanging under his eyes. Yet, his mouth was set and he didn't complain. He understood that this was only the start of their problems. A lack of sleep was the least of their worries.

Link turned his attentions back to the wilderness around him, his eyes swiftly scanning the hill they were cresting. If his estimates were right, the forest would finally be in sight. He had pushed them relentlessly in the past days, knowing time was very short. By now Zelda would have gotten wind of his exploits with Dashiva and her ire would be raised.

Their only protection lay in the forest and its mysterious guardian. Or guardians as he suspected. He recalled Zelda's ability to manipulate the spells which enshrouded the trees, but he doubted she could control them enough to hunt them down once hidden in the mists.

They were now almost to the top of the hill. Link threw back a glance and spoke to Veran. "Wake her. We're almost there."

Veran nodded and turned around to give Malon a shake. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking a number of times before clarity shined through them.

As one the three companions crested the hill and looked down upon the endless march of green that stretched far towards the eastern horizon. Clouds and mist seemed to disperse and envelope the tops of the trees. At times it appeared that sparkles of light could be seen from the corners of their eyes. Now their gazes wandered to where the plains ended and the forest began. Sprawled out were camp fires, dozens of them. From this distance all the people looked like indistinct figures.

Veran was the first to speak. "It seems your Queen has sent an army ahead of us."

Link shook his head, his face was a mask of confusion. "No, that is no army. They are too scattered and disorganized. The fires too far apart."

"Then what? Some celebration? A gathering?" Veran squinted trying to make out the many figures. He had little luck.

Link shook his head, his eyes seeming to flit from one figure to another. "I don't know. There are gorons down there, along with zoras, and gerudo as well."

"Hylians?" Malon prompted.

Link nodded. "They are the bulk of them."

There was now a flurry of motion among the people. Link tensed in response. "Draw your weapons, some of them are coming this way." Malon quickly drew her bow while Veran his sword. Link remained still, but the straps holding his blades were both free. The three waited for a time as five figures came forward. Most were hylian, save for the giant rockman behind them. He easily towered over them all by four feet.

They approached cautiously, hands resting on their respective weapons. The man in front, dressed in brown linens spoke as the leader. "What brings you here, travelers? Why do you come to the edge of the Lost Woods?"

"We have come to enter the woods. Do you block our path?"

Five pairs of eyes widened slightly at the veiled threat. The leader wiped his brow nervously, his hand not leaving his sword. "No. No we shall not hamper you in your journey to the forest."

Link nodded and motioned his horse forward. The man did not move. Link stopped and his hand gripped the hilt of his sword. Suddenly he felt another hand grip his arm. He glanced to his left and saw Malon. She gave him a small smile. He understood immediately. He returned his attentions to the leader. "There was more you wished to say to us. Yes?"

The man licked his lips and nodded. Link noted his hands were very wet. "I have some reason to believe that you are here for the very same reason we all are." Malon and Veran looked interested. No signs of emotion flitted through Link's gaze. "Right. To the point of the matter." He exhaled outward and spoke as calmly as he could muster. "Every soul down there has come this far for only one reason. We were all summoned." Veran and Malon's faces showed realization. "All of us have had visions in our sleep. Of an ancient voice bidding us to it's forest. I think that you three have also heard the voice?"

For once in his life, Link was shocked. It didn't show in his face, but his mind reeled as his eyes took in the many beings camping in front of the forest. If what he thought was true about the voice, the Great Deku Tree had summoned them all here to follow him. The ancient guardian had planned for him to lead them all. He found his voice finally. "We have had similar dreams, yes."

Now the man seemed to calm down. He smiled genuinely. "We thought as much. Shall I escort you to a camp?"

Link shook his head. "What are you still waiting for? The voice said to go to the forest, why have you waited at its edge?"

The man smiled knowingly. "Because you have not stayed the night yet. Once you sleep, the voice will speak again, saying to 'wait for him, for his path will then be made.' As you can see we are all waiting."

Link glanced back at Veran and Malon. He saw their thoughts in their eyes. They were waiting for him to take the lead. To assume the role of Hero, something he still doubted in himself. He looked down, letting the doubt creep into his thoughts.

Twenty men died by his training and his command. The Heir's Honor Guard had been slaughtered in the castle battle. He himself had barely survived. How many of these would he lead to death? The man in front of him? Veran? Malon? He released a sigh and straightened his back.

"Are you well young man?" Asked the leader.

Link looked them each in the eyes and spoke, a tone of command entering his words. "Tell the others their wait is over."

The five figures froze as disbelief dawned in their expressions. The leader stammered a few words but had to pause before they came out coherently. "You're saying, that you're the Hero? The one we must follow?"

"Yes. Tell anyone who wishes to meet me that I will be here, camping. Waiting for them. Go."

The five men instantly jerked as if struck and quickly turned around. The goron followed them only a second or two behind.

Link dismounted and began to rummage through his bags. He withdrew some flint and a striker. Veran already had dismounted and began to scour the area for wood pieces. Malon followed suit and began to gather the food supplies.

Within minutes Link had dug a pit with his hands, Veran had gathered the wood, and Malon had the beans cooking in a ceramic pot. An hour soon passed and every one was looking at the crowd of campers. It seemed the sea of people were bristling and moving.

Malon broke the silence as she sat on the ground, her boots crossed beneath her. "What are you planning Link?"

He looked her way and then offered a glance to Veran. He made a decision within himself and spoke. "Recall the clearing where I was camped with the Queen?" They nodded. "That is where we will lead them. Once they have accepted me as their Hero."

"Once?" Veran asked with a lopsided grin. "By the way those people are moving I'd say they've pretty much already done it."

Link shook his head. "They'll need proof. Many will come soon, once the discussions are done with. Most though will wait for the morning."

"Why?"

Malon jumped in now, it becoming obvious to her. "Because, they'll wait to see if the voice changes. It's what they have relied on all this time."

Veran now smiled. "I get it. Though, I'd like to know one thing. What has made all these people so desperate as to listen to a voice in their head? Why did they all up and leave their families, homes, and jobs, just to come here and follow a Hero? It makes me wonder about the current state of affairs in Hyrule Has the Queen pushed the people this hard or is it something else?"

Link looked up to the sky and the blazing sun before casting his eyes towards Veran. "It's destiny." Link then resumed his vigil of the camp beyond him.

Veran and Malon glanced at each other, a hundred words passing in that glance. Most speaking of how they themselves had been caught-up in the same destiny as the many figures below.

The afternoon waned as countless people came forward to look upon Link. Some held doubt in their eyes, most held reverence. Very few opted to speak. As the sun set on the horizon it signaled both the end of the day and an end to the stream of people, leaving Malon, Veran and Link in quiet conversation.

"Did you get a count Veran?" Asked Link as he glanced towards the older man.

"Well over six hundred of them, lad. Most are hylian, though. Didn't see any of the shadowfolk, didn't much think I would. Littered among them are gorons, some are smaller than Malon, others the size of boulders. They've got some of the fish-folk with 'em, too. The most surprising I found were the gerudo. They're in a camp to themselves, looked right viscous when I strolled by earlier." Veran sat down and began to massage his right thigh. A groan escaped his lips. "I'm gonna enjoy a warm bed one of these days, I swear."

Malon smiled at the jest. Then her thoughts and face sobered as she regarded Link. He was once more staring off into the distant camp. She knew he was planning, she just wished he would plan a little louder. Her brow knitted as she spoke. "What're you thinking, Link?"

Veran glanced-up to the boy his own eyes growing curious.

Link replied almost immediately, which pleased Malon considerably. It meant he was becoming more relaxed around her, he didn't have to think about what his reply would be. "Strategy and purpose. I know what each race is capable of, fighting wise. " Link glanced at Malon and saw the counter-point to his statement on her lips. He replied to cut her off. "I'm sure the Great Deku Tree would wish them to fight. How else will they follow my path?" Malon narrowed her eyes at him, a small smile playing across her lips. Link looked into her eyes and felt an odd tug at the corners of his mouth. A faint smile appeared on his face.

Veran looked from one to the other and decided not to comment. Besides, every comment he had in mind would make Malon red, either from embarrassment or from anger.

He let the moment between them last a few more seconds before getting on with the original discussion. "So you mean I left Lon Lon Ranch to come north and baby-sit?"

Link glanced at him. He nodded. "Why else would I have you by my side? You're too old to have in a fight."

Veran blinked a few times before Malon's laughter made him realize that Link had been joking. He smiled crookedly. "Right. I'll bear that in mind next time I'm by your side and my old arm gives way."

Link nodded and his face brightened as a grin came to eyes and mouth. He nodded, enjoying the sensation of feeling cheerful.


	31. Chapter 30: Encounters

**A/N**: Well lookee here...its Saturday, again. Yeah, a myriad of excuses I could give you, but to be honest it came down to this. My normal update time is after dinner. I was butt-ass tired in this period. So I could either half-way edit and post, or wait until the next day when I would be rested and more aware of catching more mistakes. I chose giving everyone a better reading experience, seeing as I'm trying to catch almost all of my errors. I like the think I'm getting there. So I make no promise for next week, but I'll probably end-up editing it and posting it earlier in the day. Hopefully. Now I shall allow you to read and hopefully enjoy. Thank-you.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirty: Encounters**

That night all who slumbered, encamped outside the Lost Woods, heard the voice for the last time. 'He has come and soon his feet shall fall upon the path he chooses. Follow him in his endeavors and make his fights yours. Follow not only his word and gesture, but follow his ways. Let no fear embrace your heart. Let no doubt fill your mind. Let only courage and duty fill your souls. And may the way of the hero lead to the triforce.'

That last was spoken as if in ritual, a parting statement conveying many truths with few words. It hinted that following the hero will lead one to glory. It hinted that in following one can find truth. At its core it spoke plainly. Follow the ways of the hero and one shall find balance as the triforce once balanced the land.

Dawn broke the next day and silence greeted it from the many mouths near the Lost Woods. All who awoke set their eyes to the crest and saw their hero and his companions already mounted and leaving. Link purposefully kept his pace slow giving the hundreds of people the opportunity to pack and follow. By noon a long trail of followers, some on horseback, but most on foot, were seen marching along the forest borders.

For three days they marched. Link spoke to none of them, always looking away when he was approached. Soon few approached him, only silently followed and waited, their confidence set in their hero. The same man who had no confidence that he was. All logical signs told him otherwise, yet he needed some confirmation. Some divine sign. He only hoped he would find it within the forest.

It was in the afternoon of the third day that Link and his companions found the ruins. As the trail of people came to a stop around them they peered into the mistless section of the forest with curiosity mixed with dread. Link spoke to them then, a quiet tone which carried across the air like lead. "Make camp, I'll be back." His followers instantly obeyed the commands. He glanced at Malon and Veran, they understood the look and followed him into the ruins.

* * *

Link was silent as he surveyed the ruins, memories coming to the surface of that fateful fight. He released a breath of air and let the remnants of the past leave his mind as the air escaped mouth. He was here for a different reason this time. A different purpose than to obey and follow.

He nudged Epona with his knees and the horse started forward, Malon and Veran behind him. They stared in awe and wonder at the ancient pillars and archways that dotted the area. The trio carefully guided their steeds around the loose rubbles and stones on the ground as Link approached the far end of the site. There were a dense wall of trees, each enshrouded by a dull mist. A mist so thick it blocked anyone's view more than a dozen feet in. Veran tapped Malon on the shoulder, breaking her entrancement with the fogs. "Do you feel that?" He asked.

Malon gave her head a small shake. "Feel what?"

Veran eyed the rolling air suspiciously. "I get the feeling we're being watched is what. Something hiding in those clouds."

Malon regarded the trees and fog-like air with new scrutiny but in the end felt nothing. "I don't feel it." She said plainly.

"Veran's right, we are being watched. From over there." Link pointed to the left.

It was then that Veran realized that Link had placed himself directly between where he pointed and where Malon sat atop her horse. He also noted Link's other hand resting on his pommel. Veran followed the gesture.

"I still don't...sense anything." Malon sounded disheartened.

"Is this that presence you felt before Link? Hiding in the trees?"

"I think so. But..." His head jerked to the left and in a blink he had his bow out and an arrow nocked. The arrow flew faster than Veran could watch. He saw it become imbedded into the ground, in the shade of a crumbling pillar. Then Veran gaped. The very shadow began to take on substance, and slowly rose from the ground. The arrow came with it. Then the shadow became the form of a man, the arrow lodged in his arm.

Details came over the form as the shadow faded to color. Bright blue eyes with a head of white hair. Darkly garbed in a blue cloak which covered a purple and black outfit, made with hard leather and chainmail. The sheikah stood tall and proud, leaning casually on his staff. He regarded Link with what seemed amusement, a half smile on his lips. "Good tidings to you Link from one shadow to another!" He called in odd merriment.

Link dismounted from Epona, his sword already drawn. Veran glanced to Malon and saw her bow nocked and ready. He followed suit.

"Chan." Link said in recognition, nodding. His gait did not stop as he marched towards the sheikah.

"Whoa there buddy. No need to get hostile on me now!" He shouted, holding his hands up. It seemed the arrow in his arm had little effect on his motions.

Link didn't even slow. "How did she find out?" Link demanded. His sword was now in an en garde position.

Chan's good temperament dropped at the reference. A snarl came too quickly to his features. "That bitch has no sway over me now. Do you hear me?" He shouted. "None!"

Link stopped in his tracks. He gave a Chan a piercing look.

"What's a matter Link, don't you agree with me? I had thought you of all people would understand my exact sentiments, no?" Chan then walked forward, his staff held in an en garde. "You see I was on my way to find you when I heard this old voice in my head. I first thought I was mad...madder at least." He chuckled. By now he was facing Link, three feet from him. He began to circle the Hero, talking as he did. "Then I understood. It wanted me to follow you. Then I saw the people. I put a few things together in my head and figured you would show and lead them to the voice. I also figured you'd show-up here. Looks like I was right!"

"What happened?" Link genuinely sounded concerned.

The emotion evident in his voice gave Chan a pause. "I was freed from her. The same way Quiri had been freed. Too bad it came at the cost of my own rationality, yes?" His voice cracked as he spoke. "Right. So I'm nuts and I'm gonna fight you and kill you." He took a deep breath. "Right."

He pounced then, staff twirling. He swung at Link, who jumped back in kind, then instantly leaped forward, throwing his hand outward. Chan's staff struck his arm, but it did no damage to the appendage. It only blocked Chan's weapon. Link then struck the flat of his blade connecting with one of Chan's hands.

Chan released his hold on the staff and Link's blocking arm reached out, securing it from Chan's grasp. Link flung the weapon aside. Chan laughed and his hands glowed a eerie blue. A gust of freezing air erupted towards Link. Link spun away, but Chan turned the freezing air to follow the hero. Chan then began to laugh, until an arrow struck his hand. Half the blue glow instantly died away. The other half was extinguished as a second arrow found his hand.

He swore loudly but suddenly stopped as Link's face came into his view. It was reddened from the severe cold. Chan blinked. Then lost thought as his head was struck by Link's. Maddened thoughts slowly returned to him until he was struck again. Twice more it happened before some semblance of sanity came to him.

He looked Link in the eyes, a sadness gripping his own. "You were supposed to kill me, you know? Make this nightmare stop and all."

"I know."

Tears sprang to Chan's eyes. He felt completely lost. "What now, old buddy?" He asked in a manner that was a pale reflection of his old self.

"Can you control yourself, to any degree?"

Chan let his gaze drop. "Sometimes." He paused. "It helps when I feel pain." Embarrassment came over Chan at his admission.

Link didn't judge him or say anything of what Chan implied. He only nodded. A concern showing in his features. "Control yourself. We'll find help."

Chan shakily agreed. Link released him, letting him fall to his knees in a heap. "We'll break for camp..."

At his sudden stop in words Chan glanced up and started. With the scene before him he quickly forgot his own problems and let his sheikah conditioning wash over his body.

He saw two figures on horseback, Link's companions, save there was another figure, dressed in loose brown pants and green shirt. A black cloth hid most of his face, save for his blue eyes and blonde hair. He had a dagger in his hand, and its point was in the lady's throat. His eyes were dancing.

Link stood still, his sword and whole body tensed. There was hatred and murder brimming in his gaze.

"Well, well, well. We do meet again. And somehow, I'm getting the feeling of deja vu, don't you?" His voice was mellow with a quiet desire. "Obviously, if you get any closer she'll die."

Link nodded his understanding.

"Now, my young lass let's get off that horse. Okay?"

Malon glared daggers at the man, her hands itching for the knife at her belt. Yet, she did as she was told and slowly dismounted. Once on the ground the figure stepped behind her and placed his nose to her hair and breathed deep. Disgust showed on Malon's face. The figure met Link's gaze once more. "To control a hero all one has to do is find his heart. To hurt a hero all one has to do is stab his heart. Are you surprised to find I knew you were attracted to her? Considering last time you were here you'd shown a penchant for blondes?"

A growl came from Link's throat.

"I'll tell you why I knew. Me and you have the same eye for the ladies." He laughed and pushed Malon forward. "Come get me hero!" He shouted mockingly.

Malon stumbled a few steps and fell to the ground. She whirled throwing the blade at where her attacker had been. It soared through the air only to stab the ground twenty paces away. Her attacker was gone. She glanced at where Link had been and only saw the sheikah staring at the mists in the trees.

* * *

Her schemes were finally coming together. The apex of all her plans was being unfurled before the world. An army had come from the gerudo entrance lead by her stalwart General Tiryn. Adding to its numbers were the southern fort's additions. They were camped and gathered around her mighty castle. A sea of men all hardened by the past struggles and all willing to lay their lives down for her whims.

She was currently seated on her marble throne, overlooking the various lieutenants of the army that were flanking Tiryn's aging form. He had brought them to her in a show of force, reminding her of the number of men camped. She did not need the reminder. He was dressed as drably as ever in a gray cloak and loose chainmail. A sword was strapped to his hip. He was leaning heavily on a gnarled old cane. It seemed old joints and failing muscles had finally claimed the once mighty swordsman.

He had finished talking now. He had been mumbling amount required amounts of food and other necessary items. She just remembered to smile when he mentioned all the fertilizer his men would be adding the surrounding plains. "Thank-you kindly for the precise measurements of what you're men will be requiring. Let me state simply that such worries are not necessary, but I am glad they have been considered." She graced him with a smile.

He returned one to her, though his was tightened. "Thank you for the compliment, your Highness." His eyes momentarily shifted to the figure standing guard to her left. Then his eyes flickered back to her. In that instant she knew his body looked aged, but his mind was still keen.

"Yes, Tiryn, I do not doubt you have heard stories of what transpired here."

His nod was imperceptible.

"Then I shall not waste your hearing with the tale. Needless to say though, the Hero has emerged and vanquished the first demon." She turned her head to Corwin and gave him a supportive smile. He returned her one, though his still showed nervous apprehension. She would still need time to work on him. He was far too humble with his subordinates.

"An honor Hero." Tiryn eyed him with speculation. And doubt? Zelda felt herself becoming riled at Tiryn's look. Would he betray her? Did he believe that she was mistaken? With a sudden will she readied herself to plunge into his mind, finding the source of his worries. Then he turned his eyes onto her and in them she perceived an accusation. A dare. A challenge.

For one moment the air was tense in the throne room as silence reigned. All with acute perceptions felt it. Felt the two wills battling, their pride fueling their reasons.

Shawn glanced from his Queen to the general and felt like laughing. The old man had enough nerve to challenge the queen's will. Shawn had a feeling that Tiryn would not be spearheading the attack into Arcadia now.

Tiryn held his eyes on her, waiting for her action. Zelda let the tension pass and let her gathering mental prowess deflate. She would not be baited by an old man who thought he knew what was happening. The old fool was clueless.

She broke eye contact with little reserve and raised her hand. "Thank you once again Tiryn for your utter devotion to the crown. I will now have your leave so you may return to your men and continue to rally them for the monumental task that lays before us all."

Tiryn gave her a curt response and half-bow before turning on his cane and walking away from the Queen and her puppets.

Zelda watched him leave with two minds of what to do with him. She wanted dearly to punish him for his doubts and his impudence. Yet, of all the people here he was the most experienced. Dashiva was obviously the better tactician of the two, and coupled with Tiryn's knowledge the two of them would be unbeatable. Perhaps after the war with Arcadia she could send him somewhere to rot. She nodded to herself in satisfaction.

"Shawn, bring forward the first petitioner. I would like to leave this uncomfortable throne sometime before the lunching hour."

He gave her a steady bow and called forth the first of the day's visitors just as Tiryn and his commanders were leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

"Cory!" The voice shouted, loud and commanding.

The robed sheikah did not react to the use of his name, choosing to ignore both the word and the speaker. He quickened his pace, also realizing that the man following him down the castle's hall was using a cane.

That last thought was in vain as he suddenly realized he no longer heard the tapping of said object. He was quickly jerked as a hand grabbed the back of his robes. He flailed uselessly as he was dragged with considerable strength to the wall. Only his quick reflexes kept him from hitting his head against the stone. He spun around quickly deciding that striking a violent old man was not beneath him.

Light came to life in his yellow eyes and pale hands. Electrical currents danced between his fingers, threatening the aging man who now stood before him. Too late did Cory realize the aging man's cane concealed a sword which was now pointed on the young sheikah's heart.

Cory looked down at the sword and unwavering hand with a little fear. His eyes then trailed over the general before finally stopping at his eyes. Tiryn had deceived them all about his physical frailties. He stood before Cory with a straightened back.

The young man swallowed once but did not let the lightning leave his hands. "Yes Tiryn?" He asked with some waver.

Tiryn nodded at him. "Good to know you heard me, boy. Now mind telling me why you decided to run instead of chat?" His voice was gruff and his eyes unrelenting.

Cory looked away. "I figured you'd just ask me stupid questions. I don't like answering stupid questions."

"Horseshit! You know damn right my questions are necessary!" He said with venom.

"No, I don't." Cory still refused to look him in the eyes.

Tiryn growled but decided to reign in his anger and try a different approach. "Look down the hall, boy. Both sides."

Cory did, but all he saw were empty passages. "What I am looking for? I don't see anyone."

Tiryn smirked. "That's right, you don't. Because I have my men," he accentuated the last words, "making sure we're not disturbed."

Cory was at a loss for a moment, realizing Tiryn was implying something important with his statement. _His men!_ Horror dawned across Cory's features. Tiryn was not just stating two men he commanded were keeping watch. He was implying that the thousands of men surrounding the castle were directly loyal to him. Cory paled at the implications and the light fled both his eyes and hands.

Tiryn's smirk grew. "You're not as quick as your brothers, are you?"

Cory ignored the insult. Suddenly, another horrible thought occurred to him. Was Tiryn working for Aghanim? The results of this would mean disaster for Hryule.

Tiryn's smirk vanished as he saw the avid fear enter Cory's eyes. "Ignore that last thought Cory. I'd never betray my kingdom."

"What about your Queen?" Cory gasped.

"I'll follow my Queen where she leads. Yet, I can't help but doubt the direction our beloved Queen is taking us."

Cory had no more words to say. No more thoughts to voice.

Tiryn grew tired of the silence and replaced the blade into his cane. "I'd heard rumors for weeks now. Odd happenings with that dark crystal of hers. Tales of how she acted with the Gorons and, of course, the Zoran King. I've even talked to Zoran Prince, Tias. Do you know what his reaction was?"

Cory found his voice. "Reaction to what?"

Tiryn had the lad. "The Queen, fool. He's terrified of her! Did you know he climbs the outer towers to be near his father. The lad has heard the Zoran screaming in pain. Tias knows it's the Queen doing that to his father."

Cory looked away, unable to meet the old man's accusing stare. His look awakened the buried shame he had been feeling.

Tiryn stepped toward the sheikah and grabbed a fist full of his purple robes, shaking him violently in the process. "That witch has attacked your own blood!"

"N-no! Chan was turned by Quiri!" Cory stuttered as he was shaken.

"Bah!" Tiryn unhanded him and stepped back, realizing with some doubt how devoted this puppy was to its master. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you approve of everything she has done."

Cory did not even bother to try. He knew that was an admission he could not make.

"I thought so. Tell me, Cory. Will you now go running off to your precious Queen, telling her everything I have said?

Cory was half ignoring the elderly general, his mind instead focused on a similar conversation he had with his brother Chan some time ago. Then Cory had been steadfast behind his Queen. Now doubts assailed him from all sides. "The crown before blood." He muttered.

"What was that lad?"

"For us, the crown comes before all else." At that moment, Cory felt ashamed to say those words.

Tiryn blew out a tired breath. "Answer my question."

"If she commands me, I will have to tell her everything." He sounded defeated.

Tiryn only shook his head ruefully. "Yep, you're definitely not as bright as your brothers."

Cory felt a small amount of anger, but was in no mood to raise a defense.

Tiryn's voice filled the silence left by Cory. "Chan wrote me about his thoughts on her. I doubted him. Yet, I saw a few disturbing things and dug a little. Of course, I could do nothing while I awaited her summons for the army. Well, I take that back. I did do something."

"Your troops? Right?"

Tiryn nodded. "Now, let me explain something to you. I have bled for this crown. I will die for this crown as well. Believe me when I say this for I do not doubt it. Yet, I will not let this pompous bitch ruin what hundreds of her ancestors have fought to build. And I know you agree with me."

Cory looked at his eyes then and what Tiryn had thought was just confirmed. He had acquired another ally. He nodded in spite of himself. "Now, listen lad. You've two choices before you. Run like a whipped dog to your mistress and tell her everything. Or, use your noggin' and start thinking."

"What do you mean? I'm bound! I have to tell her!"

Tiryn scoffed. "You're ignorant. You have to tell her nothing. That bond only means you have to obey her. Do you understand my meaning?"

Cory slowly let the words sink into his conscious before finally feeling freedom. Chains of shame and guilt were broken away inside his mind by those sentences.

Tiryn observed the change in his posture and facial features carefully. The lad would now not completely betray them. "Good."

"Was she always like this and we just missed it?" He voiced his question with some trepidation, fearing the answer.

Tiryn only shrugged. "I don't think so, lad. I think who we followed then and who we're following now are two different people. Somewhere in all the darkness that she was controlling some of it got inside her."

Cory had a flash of a memory. A flash of remembrance. "The dark crystal! It did this to her!"

Tiryn gave him a wry look. "What makes you believe that?"

"Be-because she didn't start acting like this until after..." His words trailed. He remembered what Sable had told him. Told him the night she had found the crystal. The night Link had been forced to flee. "She loved Link."

"And..."

"She never got upset." Cory whispered. "She never showed her true emotions." Cory's mind was working quickly now. His memories being searched for any clues that he had heard from people about that night. Then the obvious came to him. The turning point.

Tiryn watched with some interest at the oddly distracted look Cory was exhibiting. "Well, lad? Tell me your thoughts."

Cory's eyes refocused on Tiryn. "The triforce."

"What about it?" Tiryn had a feeling where this would lead.

"It was after it awakened in her that she began to darken. It seems in that moment something in her changed."

Now a skeptical look crossed Tiryn's face. "You're saying the triforce did this to her?"

"No! No. I'm saying something in that moment happened. Something to alter her. I don't think it could be the triforce. Yet, it was after that she grew..."

"More evil." Tiryn finished the words for him, a grim tone in his voice. "I think that's enough speculation. I've got more to discuss with you, now that you've come around. And I also need answers."

Cory nodded and put his revelation aside for later, making a note to revisit several people about that night. He focused his mind on the present conspiracy. "Are there any others?"

Tiryn nodded brusquely. "Yeah, I've made a few connections. Horus of the Gorons has my ear and I his. He believes the Queen changed his mind to suit her needs. And from the way she looked at me earlier, I believed she was about to invade my mind." He grinned.

"If that happens she'll kill us all!" Cory again paled.

Tiryn snorted. "She didn't. We're alive. But, now you know the extent of what we are trying to do."

Cory nodded.

"Good. Remember, we're not here to disobey her. We've all sworn oaths and none of us will back out of our words."

"Then what's the point?"

Tiryn grunted with a half-laugh. "I told you already. I won't let that bitch ruin this kingdom. We're here to make sure there's a Hyrule after all this demon business is past us. You hear me? I'm not talking about borders and realms! I'm talking about the people. The farmers, merchants, and children." He paused as a sadness engulfed his features. "We're gonna make sure they all have a future."

Cory nodded, realizing with some after thought that Tiryn was the leader of this, for now, hidden group. "Who else?" He asked, curious how far it stretched.

"Not too many more. Regent Tidus is on our side. He realized quickly what the Queen had done when he corresponded with Horus. I've already talked to my commanders, we've tried our best to reestablish the chain of command without being overt about it."

"So your men was just a bluff against me?"

"Oh, its no bluff lad. Half that army knows of the rumors here thanks to the servants. Half both doubt her and love her. They'll follow her and that's good. But, that doubt will be better when its time for the fighting to be over."

"Do you still love her?"

Tiryn snorted loudly. "Lad, I never did to begin with. I'm too old and bitter for such idealistic nonsense."

Cory had no response so he chose that moment to stare at the floor. There was an echoing cough heard next. Tiryn was suddenly leaning on his cane and looking much weaker because of it. "Hide." He whispered. "Meet me tonight in my tent. Sneak in." Tiryn then walked away, his cane's tapping echoing off the stones.

Cory had only a second as he melded in the shadows, disappearing from sight. A few moments later a Black Guard walked by. He waited a little longer before coming from the shadows and walking briskly to his quarters. A final thought went through his mind as he exited the hallway. _I'm just as bright as my brothers old man._


	32. Chapter 31: Meetings in the Wood

**A/N**: Pride. Such is what life is filled with at times. Yet, people with pride have recently been taken to having a negative connotation. I have pride. This is not negative, but positive because it means I can feel good about something I have accomplished. It is an emotion backed by a task completed. Are others' proud of me? Does it matter? To a degree yes it does since it is the reason I feel proud of myself. What am I proud of? Well, for the first time months I have updated before dinner. Yes, I know! AND its not saturday! So feel prideful with me! Too bad this one is a tad short. Truly, this was the best break I could get with. The next chapter is longer because of it, though. So onto the words and wit and wisdom I like to convey! Read and enjoy. Please.

--byl, out.

* * *

The mocking laughter echoed among the trees, reverberating in the clouded mists. Link ignored all that his eyes told him and instead followed his other senses, including his sixth one. He heard the other's footsteps and smelled the sweat on their back. It was signs like those that he followed. It was that one-mindedness that saved him from becoming a skeleton. The cold tendrils that tried to grasp his mind failed and were brushed aside like every other attempt the enchantments of the forest sent him.

Link's ears soon perked at a howl from a creature emerging from the mists. He cut it down without stopping his pursuit. He saw skeletal heads emerge as well, but they fell to pieces with swift movements. His attention focused on the running feet and sweating body. Then he once more met his face. Link did not hesitate to attack. Rushing forward he attacked mercilessly, his only goal death. His face laughed at him and mocked him as worthless. The words meant nothing.

For several minutes he pressed the stranger before he realized this fight was not like their last one. The last fight he had bested Bleys. In this fight, the figure was matching him strike for strike. Move to move. Their speed evenly matched. Link then began to rely more on his skill rather than his speed and strength. He would win this. Two feints, a block, another feint. Bleys' sword darted forward and Link jerked their sword upward by snapping his wrist. His opponent's sword went high while Link's own went straight. His eyes caught movement around his chest and he barely had time to stop his killing thrust.

Bleys had a dagger at Link's heart, while Link had his point at Bleys' face. An even stalemate. Link heard Bleys chortle and watched as a grin spread across his face. His eyes narrowed.

"You see how easy it was to manipulate you, Link?"

No reply came.

"You don't?" Bleys chuckled darkly. "Allow me to elaborate for you. Four Links went into the world, all of them equal to the others. If one was to say...think himself better than the others; the logical conclusion was he must be the chosen one. The great hero. Right?"

Link kept his face stony, but was curious where this was leading.

"Wrong. There are four of us, Link. Anyone of us could be that hero, all we need do is find the Sword and grip it first."

Sword? Link had no idea what he was referring to.

"You see, I needed you to come back, eventually. I wanted you to. Because my ward and guardian decided to make the choice for us all. He chose you as the great Hero. Why you ask? I have no clue."

He was lying, Link could tell that much. Then Link began to wonder how he could have become this twisted? Was his mind gone because of the fogs?

"Now, the situation with us? Where do we go from here? I could kill you and you kill me. That'd really throw everything back wouldn't it? But I have no desire to die just yet and you haven't suffered nearly enough." He chuckled.

Link tightened his grip on his sword. If they were truly equal then he would wait for a distraction.

"Look at my dagger's point Link. Would you?"

Link's eyes flicked downward, then back up. The point of his dagger held a residual of blood. Malon's. Link barely suppressed his rage.

"Yeah, it gets worse. My dagger had a pleasant little potion on its edge. A little something I cooked up just for you and your lover." He smiled serenely. "I didn't have any of your blood, but then I realized I had mine and didn't need yours."

Link's eyes narrowed, the only visible sign of his warring emotions. "Why?"

Bleys was shocked at the question, genuinely shocked. "Why what?"

"Why are you like this? If we are the same person, why do you act so different?"

A morose expression consumed Bleys. He actually looked sad. "Because Link, unlike you I'm empty. I have your face and I have your blood, but I'll never have your soul."

Link waited for more, hoping he'd continue to talk. He wasn't disappointed.

"If I had been raised normally, then I'd never have found the hole in my being. But I was raised to sense the world around me and be in harmony with the life growing about this forest. Except I can never find harmony because I'm incomplete. I'm broken Link. A shadow of a real person." There was a saddening loss to his words, a blatant yearning as he spoke. His eyes hungrily bore into Link's.

"That's why I am the way I am. I want a soul, I crave to be whole, just like you. But it'll never happen because I am only a facsimile of the hero."

"That's why I was chosen over you...because I'm a real person." Link measured his words carefully, hoping to hurt the fragile imitation of him. It didn't work.

"Yes Link that is why you were chosen. Obviously. Now, I have other things to attend to. So we need to walk away and promise not to kill each other. Deal?"

Link shook his head. "You said you wanted me to return. That I'm supposed to think myself better than you. Why?"

Bleys snorted in disgust. "Simple. My aging guardian wanted you to come back That was meant to be another reason for you think of yourself as the hero and come back to him for answers."

Link nodded.

"Any other questions? I really have other plans, y'know. Making deals with a devil and all." He smiled whimsically. That same smirk melted as he caught Link's smoldering eyes.

"I'm going to kill you." Link uttered the words with a grim finality. For a moment Bleys held Link's gaze before looking away, that simple statement driving fear into his being.

"No, Link." He said at length. "I'm going to go and your not going to kill..." Bleys jerked back, using every ounce of speed he had to get away. He survived by a fraction of a second. He threw his blade at Link, trying to distract him long enough to cast a quick spell.

Link's blade moved and knocked the knife away. Bleys launched his sword next, his feet quickly backpedaling away from Link's slashes. There. Bleys threw his hands out as a flash of green was seen. He lost three fingers and half his hand to Link's blade but the spell had saved him.

Link's world became a blur of color and sound, as if a drunken haze had overcome his senses. It lasted only a few moments before he could shake the spell off. It had been enough for Bleys to scurry away, though.

Link ground his teeth in frustration, the grip on his hilt tightening. Malon. Fear swept over his body at remembering what his other self had said. He poisoned her somehow. He whipped his head around trying to discern where he was. Panic arose in his chest as the mists lazily circled around him, working their hypnotic spells upon his now open mind.

Link gasped and tried to shake the enchanting feelings away, but the tendrils of the forest had taken root in his mind, driving him to panic and fright. Malon. His mind saw a flash of red hair. He growled and then slowly knelt down on the ground, resheathing his sword. He concentrated all his faculties on calming his mind, trying to fight back the fear he felt. To fight back the anxiety arising within. For an hour he sat there, his mind a calm rock standing against the encroaching chaos. Finally, the magics stopped and accepted him as part of their world. The mists parted and the forest was finally revealed to him.

He gazed in open wonderment at the many flowers, vines, and trees which were growing unabated all around. He heard distant bird-calls and small animals rustling in the underbrush. He saw tiny orbs of mulit-colored light drifting lazily along the quiet breeze caressing his brow. Everything seemed to glow from an inner beauty, as if all the life here reflected the rays of the sun shining through the branches.

Then he spotted her. A mere child garbed all in green. Dark green hair with brilliant blue eyes. Peeking from behind her head was a small pink ball of light. She was grinning at him.

He was at a complete loss of words. Was she lost? He asked as much.

She giggled. "No. And thankfully, neither are you anymore." Though he regarded her a minor, her tone of voice and speech was that of a matured being. He quickly reassessed what she could be capable of.

Then Link recalled Bleys. The anger raged once more within him as he jumped to his feet.

"Stop." The little girl said bringing her hand up to emphasize the point.

He jerked at her motion.

"If you choose to pursue him then you will do it without my protection." Her voice brooked no diplomacy.

Link took in a deep breath and used it to calm himself.

The little girl's smile returned, her deep eyes shining with renewed amusement. She extended her small hand. "My name is Saria."

Link took her tiny hand into his own larger one, shaking as he did so. "Link."

She nodded as a way of accepting his name. "Pleased to meet you, Link. Though, I am sure you are just brimming full of questions, right?"

He nodded, words appearing on his tongue.

She held her hand up abruptly to stem those words. "I'll answer the ones that are mine to answer. The rest will come from Old Roots."

Link figured that was her name for the Great Deku Tree.

"First, I'll confirm that it was me that lead you out of the lost woods that time you came chasing after Bleys. Second, yes it has been my voice filling your dreams lately. Third and finally, yes you are the Hero." She looked fractionally sadder as she said the news.

Link waited patiently for the great epiphany to sweep through his being. Waited for the revelation to strike him and let him cast his doubts and worries aside. He waited in vain. The new knowledge did nothing for him. He brought a hand to his head as he listened to doubts rise again, listening to the information that Bleys had told him. Letting it worm its way into him. He was not special. They were all alike. Any of them could grip the Sword and be the hero. It didn't have to be him. Yet at that last thought a small glimmer of disappointment was felt.

Quite slowly he began to notice a warmth rising up from his lower half. He glanced down to see Saria hugging his waist. He lowered himself to face her and embraced her softly, letting her wordless humming quell his uncertainties. Then she began to murmur quietly into his ear. Talking to him as a mother would comfort a son. Link felt a dab of water appear in his eyes. For long moments they stayed that way, nestled quietly among the trees and bushes.

When Saria finally disengaged the hug Link was better. Calmer, unsullied by the many questions and doubts he carried earlier. "Thank you." He nodded to her as he stood.

She gave him a warm smile and replied. "You are welcome. Shall we go now?"

Link thought back to Malon and Veran and the army of people that had been called. "What of the others and my traveling companions? One of them as been poisoned."

A questioning look came over Saria. "By Bleys?"

Link nodded. "He told me himself...I saw the blood upon the tip of his blade."

Saria frowned at the news, a disapproving air coming over her. "He's only full of himself. And trying to get a rise out of you." She sighed. "Worry not of it. Bleys does these things for effect only. Though, considering his condition, it is hard to push my sympathies for him aside."

Link was relieved at the news, though Bleys sounded serious enough at the time. Deal with the devil? That statement did not sit well in his stomach.

Saria gave her head a shake. "Enough of him for now. Let me take you Old Roots. He's got quite a tale to tell you."

She reached up, grasped his hand gently, and began to guide him through the wondrous woods. They walked for less than an hour before suddenly he was surrounded by gawking children and moving balls of light. He saw their curious stares and heard their innocent questions. He listened as many asked Saria about him.

One asked if he was Bleys' brother. Saria answered each question with ease, gracefully giving that child a moment of her time, enough to sway and satisfy each child before they wandered off on their own. The last she talked to had red hair and a face resembling a frog's.

"Yes, he's going to the Great Deku Tree."

The red-haired child opened his mouth to retort. Saria quickly cut him off.

"No, he doesn't have a shield but his sword is as big as you. So, if you feel like trying to stop him, go ahead." Saria spoke the last words in a sweetened voice.

Link glanced at the child and saw him swallow a lump in his throat. The child then seemed to have thought of something better to do than talk with Saria and the stranger.

She looked up and spoke. "He means well. He really does." She glanced away then, still leading Link through what he discovered was a village and literal tree houses. Crossing a small bridge he came upon a path that lead out of the hidden village. It was down this path that Saria was leading him.

Minutes passed as they walked in silence, the tiny path going up a hill. Over the crest of the hill Link saw signs of immense foliage of a giant tree. They peaked the small hill and Link openly stared into a massive clearing whose center held an enormous tree. Link took a few steps forward of his own accord, not having realized yet Saria had released his hand. He approached the tree and his eyes made out the features of a tremendous gnarled face, which easily took-up most of the tree's trunk.

Then the two hazelnut eyes blinked and focused on him. The face had come alive. "Welcome, oh Hero." The voice was deep and ancient. The mouth moved in accordance to the words and the sound of grinding bark filled the clearing. As its breath swept over Link he distinctly smelled maple syrup. Then the smile broadened with the groaning of the bark.

Link slowly recovered from his initial shock and the fact that he was talking to an ancient being slowly replaced it. In reverence and respect he went to one knee, an act he had not done since being in Her presence.

It seemed a mild chuckling shook the branches atop the being and flurries of leaves were dispatched at the movement. "Rise, oh Hero, for if I could I would bow to you."

Link stood, trying to respond to the comment. It seemed absurd for such a being to consider treating him in such a way.

The tree chuckled again. "We have much to discuss oh Hero, so have a seat and let your ears be filled with my words."

Link complied and waited for the tale to start, ever ready to listen to whatever story this mighty being would pose to him. He barely noticed Saria joining him.


	33. Chapter 32: Recalling Creation

**A/N:** Okay, yeah its saturday again. There really is no excuse I know. I could have posted yesterday and did not. The only reason is personal reasons. So, on to the chapter. I have no witicisms to share with you all today, but please enjoy. The next two chapters are the ones I have been very excited about writing and having posted. Tata.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Recalling Creation**

"Long, long ago in the depths of time there was a blackness. Chaos unto all. Three golden goddesses of such might and beauty came and forged their light in that dark place. Taking the chaos and adding their own order they created a world in balance, a world of life. They filled it with their blessings and curses, their strengths and weaknesses. Each added their own touches. Din gave power and will to beings. Nayru let wisdom and law shine through all. And finally Farore bestowed courage and the ability to adapt. With their final gifts given they then went to council with one another, determined to leave but not wishing their grand design to unravel into chaos."

"Thus, did they take it upon themselves and each leave a part of their being behind. Three golden triangles to balance the forces of sanity and madness, good and evil, order and chaos. Yet, they saw that their creations were new born, still fresh and vulnerable. They realized that their creations would need guidance until they had adjusted to their existence. So, they called seven beings from varied races and set them above all else. Sages they would be known as. Teachers and guides to the new beings of existence. They were given powers and control over the forces of the world, granted experience and knowledge without having earned it. That was the first and only mistake the goddesses made."

"When they realized that their Holy Relic could still fall into evil's grasp, they brought forth a champion of pure good. They placed into his heart all the courage of Farore, letting him feel no fear so he might never stop fighting to protect their pieces. Nayru, in her wisdom gave him the knowledge of ages, learnings of conflict so that no other would be his equal in combat. Finally, Din came forward and let a single tear fall from her eye. From that tear was forged a sword so pure that no evil hand could grasp it. This very sword of power Din gave to the man so that he could unleash its fury upon any enemy."

"Satisfied with their work, the golden goddesses blessed their champion and each of the sages a kiss before departing from creation. In that kiss they had bestowed eternal life into their chosen ones' souls. Never to pass from this plane of existence to the next.

"Centuries past and the world was ready to be let alone; for the sages to step back and watch. This is where the first disagreement occurred. Two of the sages had not guided their people, but ruled over them as gods. Ganon and Agahnim."

"The five other sages, Bjorn, Majora, Tilkat, Rauru, and Zelda, cast a vote and forced the other two to relinquish their roles as gods. This embittered the arrogant sages. But they were outmatched and acquiesced. At this point the history comes into doubt. It is not known who corrupted who or even whose idea it was. But, Agahnim and Ganon from then on enacted a plot that would try to take-over all creation."

"To win they would need to corrupt the other sages. First, they came to Tilkat, who they saw as the weakest of them all. He was emotional and obsessive at times. Traits the other two used against him. His final fall from grace was his unrequited love for Zelda. It was the promise of making her his own that sent his mind into darkness.

"Next was Bjorn, whose only fault was his anger. He may have been chosen for this destiny but he no longer wished for it. He only wished death. It was by that promise that he joined with Agahnim and Ganon. Then they sought Majora, who Ganon knew envied the guardian of the triforce, envied how all who saw him gave them their respects. Yet even with that flaw he refused them."

"With four against one Majora was subdued before he could alert the other two sages. Agahnim by now was a twisted being who relished in the properties of the mind. With that knowledge and time on his side, he and his brethren broke Majora's sanity and will. By then their experiments had reached Zelda, who in her pride went to face the evils alone. She knew she would not be able to rouse Rauru, he himself had taken a penchant to slackness."

"She confronted the brothers and demanded and debased them for the actions. She expected them to hear her cries and instantly obey. Instead, they captured her and threw her to Tilkat. Her screams reached the ears of her lover, Oni, the guardian of the Triforce. With his sword he rushed forward to her side. He saw the evils and grew very still. His heart knew no fear, his mind would tell him how to fight, and his sword would be his power. Yet, he still hesitated because before him were his friends. They had been companions for centuries and he knew he could kill none of them as they could not kill him."

"He fought anyway. Their battle shook the heavens and rent the ground. Mountains rose and seas bubbled. Thousands suffered at the effects of the clashes. Yet, the sages were beaten back one by one. Defeated, but not killed. Finally only Oni and Ganon stood alone, their battle still raging. Ganon had grown weary, but Oni was tireless. Ganon knew he was foiled, and sought a plan of vengeance.

"With a cruel smile he lunged forward, taking a horrible wound in the process, but he had reached out and touched Oni with just a wisp of his fingertip. And from the contact into the guardian some of Ganon's evil seeped in. Ganon fell defeated, but the guardian's scream of pain could be heard throughout creation. Since he now had evil within him, the sword burned at his touch."

"Zelda, Rauru, and Oni held council soon after. What was to be done? Oni could feel the evil slowly infecting his being. Zelda, now cowed by her experiences did not have much to offer in the ways of advice. So it fell upon Rauru in his laziness to decide the fate of the world. He rose to the challenge and accepted his role in things. Using his own powers and that of Zelda's and Oni's they forged a means of protecting the triforce, for they knew Oni would one day succumb to the evil. That done they next needed to seal away the other sages and strip them of their roles. To do this their souls were removed from their bodies."

"The souls, being immortal, would linger in this realm for all time. Their bodies slowly crumbled away into dust. They were then sealed and hidden away in the dark corners of the world. Rauru knew though that one day they would awaken and with them Oni by their side. To solve this Oni and Zelda gave birth to a child. He was named Link for he would be the connection of their love throughout the ages. It would be his descendants that would have the power and strength to battle the evils."

"The time now came to seal away Oni, but it was too late as he succumbed to the evil. He grabbed hold his lover and ripped out pieces of her hair, fashioning himself another mighty blade. He did battle then, but Rauru and Zelda were no match against him. Zelda, though, sacrificed herself to a spell that ripped Oni's mind from his body. The spell worked. The body, now hollow of anything continued to wreck havoc, instead of being defeated as Zelda had thought. Rauru was no fool, he still stood no chance against such a creature. He vanished into hiding with the infant, Link."

"He let the mindless body wander the realm fighting and destroying everything in its path until the lad Link was old enough to fight it. Gripping his hand around the sword of his father he did battle with the machination. Their fight lasted long, but in the end Link was victorious. The people heralded him a hero and built great stories about his deeds. Thereafter, Link wandered doing good where ever it was needed. The soul and body and the Oni were both now saturated with evil. Rauru ripped the soul from the body and sealed it away into the dark crevices to join his brothers in waiting."

"Thus, does this sad tale come to an end."

Saria clapped gently with her tiny hands, her vision blurry with tears. Link sat introspective, letting the new information drift throughout his mind. He had actually done battle against one chosen by the goddesses. And he had won. He lifted his hands and stared at them intently. Were the goddesses blessing's still running through his veins?

"Have you any questions, Link? Perhaps, you still hold doubts about yourself?"

Link slowly shook his head. "I'm his ancestor. This I can accept. But, what of the other ones that share my face?"

Now the Great Deku Tree looked solemn. His eyes moved to Saria. She understood his conveyed meaning. She stood by placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "This tale is mine to tell." She whispered softly.

"Six generations ago seven learned men came together over an ancient artifact: A book written detailing the threads of fate and destiny...of arcane knowledge and old lore. Of every tale yet told and done, and every cycle yet to be lived. It is the history of this world put down in ink and paper and bound behind covers of fate and destiny. Old Roots knows of its origin, and I do believe that the guardian deity of the Zoras does as well."

Saria gave The Great Deku Tree a searching look, one he only replied to with a smile. She turned back to Link. "His predecessor had been guarding these woods since the goddesses first made the world. Yet, nowhere in his tale is he or any other deity mentioned. It is a tale he refuses to tell. However, I believe that this book the seven men gained possession of is somehow linked with Old Roots' own creation."

"I have no proof though and is only speculation. The book, called the Book of Mudora, let the seven men come to realize the cycle of good and evil. How ancient evils rose every so oft and wrecked havoc on the world. And how each time a Hero would step forward to best them and reseal them. They sought ways to end this cycle. Something they dubbed the Eternal Legend."

"After over a hundred years of waiting they felt your birth. They took you from your parents and cast a spell of horrible proportions upon you. In simple terms they murdered you. At the moment your soul was to drift onward, they struck at it, hoping to split it into four parts. To your body they held a mirror and reflected you four times. Four children to four pieces of a soul. A Hero divided they theorized could not come into his own power. If this were true, then the evils could not emerge, save for the one that had triggered your birth."

"They were wrong. A soul cannot be divided. When four children came back to life, they thought they had succeeded. None of them believed that any person could live without a soul. Obviously, they were wrong. That is your tale Link. Why Bleys came to me so I could raise him and why you went to the castle. There are two others out there, but where I do not know. We, my fellow sages and I, have only pieced this story together from conjecture, but the pieces all fit."

Saria saw the questions in Link's eyes. Another tale. And so she told him the story of the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny. How seven sages were awakened and with their combined powers defeated Ganon and sealed him away. This explained to Link the new sages. Yet, now new quandaries were forming in his mind to replace his disappearing doubts. "If the Hero of Time can defeat all the evils, why did he need help against Ganon?"

The Great Deku Tree answered. "Because the cunning thief had stolen his way into the sacred realm, taking a piece of the triforce. All pieces of the triforce are equal. Thus, to overcome Ganon and his power it took two triforces, the Hero's and the Princess'. Using aid from the Sages the Hero and Princess were able to seal Ganon away once more."

Link nodded. "How can you be certain that I have a soul?"

Saria's face grew saddened. "Because Bleys hates you more than anything else."

Link then understood Bleys' words. His words meant to anger him, to enrage him. To hurt him. He envied him, pure and simple. He ached to be something he could never be. It was that aching need that had twisted him. _Making deals with a devil and all._ The words echoed in his head and sent dread to his stomach. " 'Making deals with a devil and all.' Is what Bleys told me." He said aloud

Saria looked at Link sharply, a crouching fear in her eyes.

"You said he meant no harm." Link spoke as the wheels of logic began turning in his mind. Zelda's behavior after Wisdom had awakened was becoming clearer. "That he was only lashing out in cruel ways but in the end he had good intentions." He paused letting the implication settle in. "You were wrong."

The Great Deku Tree's stocky wooden eyebrows grew solemn, and Saria could not meet Link in the eyes. Her worst fears were being played out in front of her.

A low grumble emanated from the Great Deku Tree's throat. "I have heeded your council on this oh sage, and I think it is time we both faced the horrible truth. That the child you raised for good has turned instead to evil."

Link's eyes narrowed as he heard a sob escape from Saria. Her shoulders shook quietly as she cried. Then Link's anger melted at the sight before him. He knelt beside her and took her into his arms. Returning the warmth that she had given him earlier. The situation recalled to him an odd dynamic of her. Age and wisdom beyond even the oldest of men, yet still needing the comfort of a child.

As she cried into his shoulder the Great Deku Tree began to speak once more. "What do you think Bleys has done? What do you think he meant by 'deals with a devil'?"

Link's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "There was only one evil originally awoken. Agahnim. Another soon came from the south. Oni. I have battled him, but my battle only left behind what he was sealed in, his mask. I believe Bleys somehow awakened the Oni, and sent it north at Agahnim's command. I believe in a similar thread that he corrupted Zelda when he awoke the Triforce within her. For it was soon after that encounter that she began to grow evil. And just now, he has poisoned one of my companions in a way that I do not know."

"I see," mumbled the Great Deku Tree, "I do believe you are correct in your assumptions. And I do not believe that it would be a far stretch to assume that Bleys has gone to awaken yet another evil."

Link's face scowled. "I must go after him."

"No," came Saria's weak voice, "You are not ready to face another demon. You barely survived the Oni."

Resolve glinted within Link's eyes. "I must face them all eventually. Oni has been defeated and soon I'll beat another."

Saria shook her head in disagreement. "You still don't understand. You don't understand the differences that the wisemen have made in their follies."

Link's head quirked to the side.

"They tried to manipulate fate and failed. But, they did disrupt it to some degree. In the past the evils arose one by one. Not this time Link. This time to make things even when you come into your power, they will all awaken completely and at once."

"Awaken completely?"

"Yes, you only fought the Oni when still parts of his soul were sealed away. Agahnim is the same way, and can only travel so far from where he has been sealed away. The others are the same. Yet over time they will awaken completely, with or without the Hero coming into his power."

"My power?"

"Yes. You are not the Hero until your hand has grasped the Master Sword. The blade that fell like a tear from Din's eye. Do you finally understand why you cannot rush off yet?"

Link withdrew from Saria and stood, trying to fight the raging anger in his heart. Anger at Bleys. Then he recalled their last fight. They had been equal. With the Master Sword he could defeat him. His eyes refocused on the small girl and he nodded. "What do you have planned?"

A small smile crept over Saria's face. She motioned for the Great Deku Tree to explain. "I have sent my voice out onto the winds of dreams, calling those I think worthy enough to follow in your footsteps. Worthy enough to pass the Trials of the Sages. If they pass the seven trials they will be granted the title Knight of Hyrule. The Sages and I have discussed this at length and have decided that the trials will a crucible for the ones chosen. Once they pass the final one, in their hearts they would be dedicated to fighting evil and following the path of the hero. It is these Knights that will aid you in your fight against the six demons."

"Am I to go through such trials?"

The Great Deku Tree chuckled, his breath permeated the air with the smell of maple syrup. "Oh no oh hero. What is in your blood is proof enough of your dedication." The Great Deku Tree affixed Saria with a knowing look.

She nodded in understanding. She took two steps away from Link and closed her eyes. A small melody flew through the air swirling around her. Then a green light emanated from her small frame. She released her arms and the green light was transferred to Link. He gasped in shock at the magic playing across his form, its music rolling around his ears and mind. Then it passed and he very quickly began to understand the plant life around him. No longer did he see only scattered plants and animals and falling leaves. He saw patterns. He saw that all things in the forest, and even beyond that including people, followed patterns in life. Grew and acted according to set patterns of life. With this sudden insight he could do that.

Then his battle hardened mind turned to fighting. All fighting fell along life patterns, defending and attacking. With this new sight he could disrupt any man or beast's attacks with ease. He could follow their pattern, block it, and predict easily what their next move would be. Splicing the Pattern is the term he used in his mind. The ability to step outside the tapestries of life in a battle.

His gaze soon fell to Saria. She was grinning, though he still saw hints of the sadness from before. "That is the Blessing of the Forest. You are the second person I have given it to. The second Knight of Hyrule. Your ancestor was the First." She smiled wanly. "Now, it is time for your second gift. The gift that will allow you and your knights faster access across Hyrule. And allow them to visit each Sage in kind."

A small green light slithered from Saria's arm and was planted into the ground. From that point a bush erupted into life, full grown and teeming with many long wooden fruits hanging from its branches. Link took a closer look and noticed each fruit looked like a flute.

"Go on Link, pick one."

He reached out gingerly and plucked one from the bush. It rattled in response and soon knowledge was thrust into Link's mind. The knowledge consisted of seven songs he now knew by heart. He gave his head a shake and gave Saria an inquiring look.

"Warp songs, Link. Play one and you will be taken to that Sage's temple instantly. From here you should visit Darunia. His song is the Belero of Fire."

Link easily recalled the song and how to play it across the instrument. His mind went back to his companions, specially back to Malon. "My friends and those that have followed me, what of them? And what of the poison?"

The Great Deku Tree spoke. "They have heard the dreams. Your foot steps have taken you into the forest. They must follow. As to the one you hold dear, there is a fairy atop Darunia's mountain. She will cure her of the affliction. For now you must take the next step forward in becoming the Hero. Do not waver in your resolve."

"I won't." He turned to Saria and nodded, his way of thanking her. Soon, the flute was at his lips and the song was in the air.


	34. Chapter 33: The Sages, Part One

**A/N**: OMG!! LIKE WOW! Yes, it is Friday again and BAM! I have posted! Now you read. On a side note to the reviewers and my friends. An apology for the lack of responding this week. One WOW has taken some of my time. Two, I've been writing alot on a side project. No it is not Zelda related and it will never see the light of day. Just wanted to experiment with an original magic system I came up with nearly a decade ago. I'm happy with it. Anywho, on with the fic and enough prattling. Please, read and enjoy the following words. I did writing them! Thank-you.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Sages, Part One**

With a flash of red Link found himself in a sweltering cavern. He glanced around the heated air and saw the lava flow below the ledge he stood on. Looking up he saw smoke rising into the air where he saw a dark sky, but only through a hole far above him. He coughed a few times before stepping forward, realizing then that his whole suit was already wet with sweat. He was inside the heart of Death Mountain. An active volcano.

He began looking around when a large boulder to his left moved to face him. Link raised an eyebrow in surprise. He recognized a goron, though this one was much bigger than he was accustomed to. He stood easily five feet over his head, with a mane of rocky protrusions as hair. Hanging from a metal plated belt hung a massive hammer. The goron regarded Link carefully with purple eyes.

"You're thinner. And you don't laugh. But I can still see the resemblance." His voice was the sound of small rocks sliding down the slope of a mountain. Yet it held depth. A depth that seemed to mirror the very earth.

"The last Hero?"

Darunia nodded abruptly. "My Sworn Brother! I man's man among children!" He roared unexpectedly. Then he smiled. "I am Darunia, the Sage of Fire."

"Link." He nodded his head, his brow now glistening with sweat.

Darunia burst into laughter at noticing Link's apparent discomfort. "Let me handle this before we talk any farther, 'kay?" He smiled easily and brought his hands out from his chest as a swirl of blood red light swept over his body. He then stared intently at Link and the light shot from him to the Hero.

The light swirled round Link's body several times before making its way into him. He felt the magic swirl into the fibers of his muscles, melding with them. Muscle spasms rippled through his body as his heart raced. The feeling subsided and he was left feeling cool. Link tested his hands, wondering why his muscles had been worked. Already he realized that the intense heat from the lava no longer affected him as much. Would he be just as immune to colder extremes? He doubted it.

He gripped his sword and slowly pulled it from its sheathe. It was as light as a feather now. He replaced it and gave the big Goron a small grin.

"I take it you approve! No complaints at all?"

Link shook his head. "None."

"Great!" Darunia threw his hands up; and brought them down onto Link's shoulders. The force shook Link but he managed only to bend at the knee. He noticed the force of the strike should have broken both his shoulders. "You see, young one, I have made you has hard as the rock, as strong as the mountain, and as resilient as the earth. That is the Blessing of Fire."

Thus far, this was his favorite blessing. Yet, the elation faded as Darunia's good humor fell.

"I have sad and trying news for you Hero. It involves the Queen, the bearer of Wisdom. She has come to this mountain and struck out with her mind at the leaders of my people, twisting them to suit her needs. I shall grant her a small boon because she has reminded my people of their past mistake and their obligations. Still, the method she used was uncalled for and malicious."

Link's expression darkened. "What has she done exactly?"

"Using the gift of the goddesses she reached out and invaded the privacy of another's thoughts. She went beyond even that with the eldest goron, a man of great respect. She altered his mind using her own so he would respond positively to her own wants. A foul act, made worse coming from one of the Bearers."

"It seems she may be acting in ways that aren't normal for her." Was Link's reply.

"How so?" Darunia cocked his ridged rock eyebrow.

"I believe my copy from the forest has changed something in her to make her act this way. The Great Deku Tree agrees with me. Bleys may now be acting on Agahnim's behalf."

A look of hatred crossed Darunia's face. For moment Link could only think of how terrifying that expression made the goron. "A betrayer. This does not bode well for us, Hero. He has knowledge and he has your body. He will be a strong opponent to master. But, with all seven blessings he will be no match for you, or for those that follow after." The large face contorted into a wide grin. "It'll be fun to have someone to wrestle with."

Link's eyes wandered once more to the mammoth hammer hanging at Darunia's side.

Darunia followed his gaze and laughed out loud, a laugh that echoed in the vast cavern. "Worry not, I shall not use this on them." He continued to chuckle.

"There is one that will come here who is very ill. Poisoned by Bleys. She needs the help of the Great Fairy in order to be healed."

The goron nodded. "What is her appearance?"

"Red hair, slight of frame and blue eyes."

The goron nodded, it seemed he understood something. "Didja find her on a ranch?"

Link hid his surprise easily, but still nodded.

Darunia smiled. "Not surprised. What is it with your line and redheads?"

Link could only blink in confusion.

Darunia then laughed again, it echoing once more. "Hopefully, this time it'll come out alright." There was a touch of sadness in his tone.

"What do you mean?"

Darunia shrugged. "Your predecessor had fallen for two woman in his lifetime. One was a Sage and Queen. She would live centuries after her love had died so chose to not pursue his heart. My Sworn Brother was devastated so he left Hyrule to find his destiny. He came back when Tilkat was wrecking havoc. Donning that Oni mask of his again he defeated the nightmare beneath Lake Hylia."

"Too bad he lost control of himself to the Oni. Long story short he finally beat the demon back, but not after he'd left a few scars on the land and his friends. In horror he fled south, leaving a ruined ranch and a sobbing girl behind. She barely recovered from the loss of her arm and father. So she picked up and headed south with a few refugees. That's how Lon Lon Ranch came to be so far south of the kingdom."

Link looked down, empathizing with his forefather. He wondered if he would have reacted in the same manner.

"Well..." Darunia gave his head a shake. "I think it is time you be moving on! Play the Serenade of Water to meet Ruto. Try not to run away from her now!" He laughed aloud, but Link only shook his head ruefully. He wondered what his blessing from water would be like.

* * *

The song played out and Link was wrapped in swirl of deep blue light. It deposited him on a lone isle in the middle of a huge lake. Link noticed that it was nighttime, and the moon hung low in the sky. Its twin was mirroring it in a perfect reflection from the still waters. Link looked from the twin moons to the shore of the lake a good mile from where he stood. There was a small town there, with a pier and dozens of boats. Timberlane. He was at Lake Hylia.

He glanced around, wondering where the temple could be. He had seen Darunia's easily enough. Fire Temple. Water Temple. He smiled at his own ignorance. He glanced down. He was probably on top of it. He began to walk towards the shore, ready to leap into the water when he heard a distant song. It was hauntingly close yet far away. It pricked his ears and whispered promised glories and pleasures to him.

He stiffened and shook his head trying to fight the siren's song. He looked quickly around, his sword coming free in an instant. He focused his mind on everything around him. The tree to his back, the ground beneath his feet, and the water especially. Then he heard a giggle. A splash later and he was staring at a Zora. She stood atop the water with ease and grace. Ruto.

She was smiling at him, in way that looked as if she were hungry. By all accounts she was like her people. Leather-like skin a cool shade of blue with the belly, underarms, and thighs a pale white. Her eyes shown with intelligence cast in a cool shade of violet. For hair it seemed she had fins coming down from her head. Likewise were fins beautifully placed along her legs and arms. For a Zora she was probably stunning, but to Link she was a fish.

"What's wrong? Didn't like my song?" She spoke demurely at him, a hint of deeper lust in her tone.

Link easily sheathed his sword and walked over to her. "I'm Link."

Ruto laughed, a light tinkling song. "So formal! I'm Ruto, Sage of Water." She flourished him a grand bow. "Once upon a time I would have expected you to bow to me, but that was well before I fully realized the importance of the Hero." She smiled easily at him, nodding her approval. "Definitely some differences there. Leaner face, higher cheekbones, about the same eyes though. His were lighter by a few shades I believe."

Link waited, already suspecting most of the Sages would be comparing him.

She giggled then. "Did you know he was my fiancee? No!" She laughed again, with the same tinkling sound.

Link only managed to shrug, wondering if she spoke to everyone this way. It was almost as if she were only talking with herself.

"Apparently, I'm boring you." She sighed dramatically, placing a hand to her forehead.

Link blinked, deciding it was better to remain silent.

She eyed him again. "I guess you must be ready for my blessing. Right?"

"If you are willing to give it."

"Still so formal? How are you going to handle a girl with that tone?" She placed her hands on her hips and her tone grew deeper. "Please, allow me to insert my rod into your awaiting hole. I will attempt to give you pleasure this way."

Link blanched eyes widening. His mouth hung open in shock.

Ruto fell into a fit of giggles. When she could recover enough of her voice she spoke. "I got a nice reaction from you, but I was still hoping for some red." She managed to quell the remaining chuckles. "Okay, time for my blessing." She now smiled sweetly. "Pucker up."

Link's face became stony. "For what?"

She smiled innocently. "For my blessing, of course. How else would I give it to you if not through a kiss?"

Link thought back to how Darunia and Saria had blessed him. He felt sure that the kiss was unnecessary, but arguing with her he felt would become a tiring exercise. He needed her blessing pure and simple and she knew this.

He sighed and relented with a nod. Her smile grew and she walked across the water towards him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into an intimate embrace.

Surprisingly enough she did not taste like fish.

She pulled back from him a few inches and smiled serenely, then she blew into his mouth very softly. In that breath sparkles of aqua entered his lungs. Link stiffened as he felt her blessing work its way through his body. He felt his hardened muscles become smooth. Like a river would smooth over rock given time. He then felt an odd sensation in his throat and lungs, as if a fly were in there bouncing around. In a few moments the sensations passed.

Ruto slowly parted from him smiling. "I've given you the flows of the water, a zora's breath, and protection from all things cold."

"Thank-you." He actually wondered if the kiss had been necessary. He felt a need to say something on it. "The kiss wasn't...unpleasant." He offered her a smile.

She beamed. "You could use a lot more practice. I'd offer to help, but it's best you be moving on. Try Impa next, she's waiting in the Shadow Temple for you."

Link pulled out his flute and placed it to his lips, his fingers already dancing across the holes as he breathed into the instrument. He played the Nocturne of Shadow and the last he saw of Ruto was her blowing him a kiss through a thickening violet haze as she was slowly sinking into the waters.

* * *

The purple light faded and he found himself overlooking a night shrouded graveyard. How appropriate. Before him was a cave, a distant light flickered within it. Having nowhere else to go he entered. What greeted him was a large cavern, wide but not tall. Around the center of the room was what looked to be a hundred lit lamps, their joined fires making the room warm, a warmth that Link did not feel in the least. He walked among the torches searching for the center, believing this Impa would be there waiting for him. He reached the center and saw a small stone podium with no sage.

He felt the caress of something on his shoulder, then spun around, with surprising speed; just to have the lamps in the room become snuffed. Only then did he feel someone else's presence.

A violet light shown before them, illuminating her stark features. She was a sheikah by the red in her eyes. Her white hair was lavender in the light. There was an odd tattoo swirling from her left eye. Her face was smooth, but there was a sternness in her expression. The light went from before her and sank slowly into Link's chest. He heaved a breath out as the energy worked its way through him.

It felt like ice was racing through his veins, chilling every muscle and fiber. His eyes burned for an instant and then the chill filled his mind. He inhaled sharply, exhaling softly as the feeling past.

Immediately he saw why his eyes had burned. He could now see the cavern very clearly, though the cave was cast in darkness. He glanced at her tall frame and waited for her to speak.

"I'll not compare you to someone whose shoes you shouldn't feel like you should fill."

He smiled at that. "I don't feel like that."

"Good," She said nodding. "He was a great man in his own ways. The same will one day be said of you.

Link didn't argue, seeing the truth in her words. The very fact he was expected to defeat six ancient demons would easily make others think him great. "I did not ask for greatness."

"Neither did I." A delicate silence soon encompassed the room as Link felt and saw many shades begin to enter from the north wall. "You sense them?"

"Yes. I can see them, too. Can I hear them?" Link began to study each of the beings. Most looked forlorn, but a few seemed to be smiling.

"Yes. My blessing has bestowed upon you many gifts. One is the gift of nightsight. The other is to see things that are hidden, either by magic or by death. If you concentrate you will hear the dead anywhere and even communicate with them. With practice you may be able to control some. Come back to me before attempting this, it is a knowledge best learned and not acquired."

Link nodded at the implied warning.

"My last gift to you and the others is what my own sheikah do. To hide in the shadows. It will not make you immune to attacks of magic. And when you or one of your knights hides from my sheikah, my fellows will not be able to sense you."

"Thank-you Sage, for your blessing." He bowed to her. A show of respect he believed he needed to convey to her.

She returned the gesture. "A final warning. Not all ghosts will tell you the truth."

Link acknowledged the comment and raised the flute to his lips. "Where next?"

"Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit."

Link blew through the flute and played the Requiem of Spirit.

* * *

A pleasantly warm gust of sand greeted Link as he glanced around him. Before Link, towering above him like a giant was the Spirit Temple. It was a woman seated cross-legged with her two hands splayed outward. She looked to be in a state of contemplation. To the left of the temple was an oasis with numerous palm trees growing around it. Everywhere else was sand and rocky protrusions.

"Hey kid!" Link glanced behind him. Atop an arch of rock stood a gerudo female, but this one wore more make-up than Sahoori and was dressed with many chains of gold and silver sparkling on her neck. Bracelets adorned her arms and every finger had a ring, some two or three. There were even pieces of jewelry worked into her long fiery hair. She winked at him and from behind pulled two massive scimitars. She jumped at him.

Reflex took over and Link unsheathed his sword, easily knocking away one of the scimitars. He played the defensive for a second, before coming to a startling revelation. She was no match for him. He went forward in a blink, elbowing one of the blades away while his sword knocked the other. He watched her as she readied to leap away from his advancing form. His free hand jerked out and grabbed her throat before she could jump.

He didn't kill her.

She started laughing and easily made the scimitars disappear behind her. Link released her then, already aware of who she was.

"I haven't been bested like that in centuries!" She gave her body a stretch, a motion that put her lithe and mostly uncovered torso in a provocative position. She righted herself easily enough and gave him a wicked smile. "I bet you can already guess who was the last one to best me, right?"

"The Hero of Time?"

"Bingo! Real nice guy, too polite for my tastes. And one of the easiest men to make blush. That little stretch I did would have been enough to send him looking down." She chuckled, a deep throaty sound.

A question came to Link's mind. Something he genuinely was curious about. "How did he fight?"

Nabooru gave him a searching look. "Nothing like you. He was mostly a defensive fighter relying on his shield. When he spotted a weakness, though, he would go for it. And when he saw that weakness, he never failed in getting it." She then began to circle Link. He followed her with his head, noting her eyes lingered for a time on his backside. "He also used a lot of equipment. His 'tricks' as he called them. Damn annoying is what I called 'em."

"Imagine charging him to find a bomb below your feet. Or to swing your sword and notice he's dangling six feet above you while dropping those cursed nuts on your head." She shook her head irritably. "I swear nothing gave him more pleasure than messing with his opponents. He told me a story where he made a game of seeing how many times he could knock a stalfos' head off before it would finally try and blindly attack him."

"How many times?" Link was actually smiling.

"What? Oh, seventeen." Now she smiled at the memory. Then she glanced at him again. "Your butt isn't as nice as his, but it's still pretty good for a man. You're also a lot more aggressive than him. Mind me asking why?"

He shrugged. "The point of fighting is to win. I try to win as quickly as possible."

"Do you normally go on the defensive against people? You did with me."

"I was unsure of what you were capable of doing. I--"

"Hesitated!" She barked, cutting him off. Her voice had taken on a stricter tone.

Link nodded with her assessment.

"Why?" Nabooru demanded.

"You're not a common person with a weapon. You're a being with magical strength. I was being defensive to better gauge how you fought."

"Don't."

"Why not? I fought the Oni in my standard manner and almost lost because I did not know what he was capable of."

She laughed. "Did you eventually figure it out?"

He nodded.

"Right, there you go. You're style of fighting doesn't leave room for holding back or hesitating. You act and strike. Don't ever change that no matter who you're facing. You hesitate and they'll rip you apart. Got it?"

Link smiled wryly. "Got it."

She nodded. "Good. Now time for my blessing. Ready?" She smiled again and brought her hand up as line of light appeared. It rushed forward stabbing him in the chest. It worked outwardly from his heart, shifting the cells of his body until it faded at the tips of his toes, hair, and fingers. He looked around, but nothing had changed. Nabooru was still smirking.

"If you want to go unnoticed in a crowd, just concentrate a little and people won't even notice you. Also, since I am the Sage of Spirits, I've given you the power to talk and interact with them."

"Aren't spirits and ghosts the same?"

Nabooru looked insulted. "Heck no! Ghosts were once alive. Lost souls and such. Spirits never were alive, just some concentration of magic or essence of life that found itself existing one day. Poes are spirits, so are faes and the like. Also, look out for Keatons. They'll be especially helpful information-wise if you ever meet one. Oh, and the final part of my gift...I gave you the shifting sands." She smiled.

Link looked around, expecting something. "How do I call upon them?"

"Mirages. Illusions. All you got to do is make one."

Link understood now. He thought of sand swirling around, then thought of an image. A mirage of Nabooru appeared next to him. She was beginning to dance seductively towards the real Nabooru, her hands trailing along the curves of her body.

Nabooru sputtered a few words before raising her hand. The image disappeared in a twirl of sand. "Real cute Hero." Her scowl was replaced with a smirk. "Get out of here. Go talk to Zelda. She's the next Sage on your list."

Link's smile only briefly left his face as he played the Prelude of Light.


	35. Chapter 34: A Hero's Choice

**A/N**: Well, it is now time for the rest of the sages. I hope all shall enjoy it. On a side-note. Rodarian has sent me a picture. A fanart of Zelda from the fic. I am speechless and poleaxed, and wish to thank him for the thought and gift. Thank-you kind sir...it truly was an amazing token on your behalf. Now, please enjoy and read. Thank-you.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Hero's Choice**

The yellow sparkles receded into the ground, leaving the young Hero to glance about at his surroundings. Undecorated white and granite walls towered above him, connecting to an arched ceiling that was bathed in shadow. A plush red carpet led from where he stood to a distant door behind him. Moonlight was coming in from the high windows, leaving almost the entire inside of the temple in darkness. He glanced about and began to see signs of wear. The edges of the carpet frayed and rusting candle holders along both walls. This place had not been taken care of over the years.

Link approached the Altar of Time, where three hollows lay emptied. He gazed from the altar to the corridor that led further into the temple. He made his way to the hall when a soft voice began speaking from the shadows.

"There's nothing in there anymore."

Link looked around but saw no one.

The voice continued. "Once upon time, the blade of evil's bane rested here, protecting the triforce from the demons. Through treachery and mistakes one of the demons mounted the stairs and stole their way into the Realm of Golden Light." There was a long pause.

"Ashamed of their role two beings of destiny came forward and sacrificed everything they had to see the demon of hate defeated." The voice now sounded melancholy. "To save the past and heal the scars in the land, the Princess of Destiny sent the Hero of Time back to before the pain had started. Back to regain the childhood she had stripped from him. Yet the mistake could not be undone and now future generations must deal with their ancestor's prideful errors."

The voice ended and from thin air a small framed female walked up to him. She was garbed in a simple white gown, with strips of violet sewn in. Her hands were gloved in ivory linen. Her shining golden hair was tied into a braid behind her. With cool eyes of azure she gazed upon the Hero. It was in those eyes that Link saw ages pass before him. Eyes that told him this being had never known innocence. Her face was quite simply beautiful to him. Flawless and smooth. A small cherry smile with high cheek bones, detailing easily the dignity that shown through her.

"Link." He nodded to her.

"Zelda." She smiled warmly at him, some odd amusement dancing in her eyes. "It's ironic isn't it."

"How?" Link rose an eyebrow.

"Two heroes and two princesses and both times they'll never find love within each other."

Link's face went rigid.

Zelda shook her head sadly. "I meant no harm to you with that statement. It was more whimsical than serious. I've always had a penchant for making interesting observations."

Link tried to relax, but at the Queen's mention he could not help but compare the two. The comparison left him feeling hollow. He did not feel the pain as he had months ago, but there was a dull ache inside him.

Zelda arched an eyebrow at him before walking forward and sitting on the Altar of Time. She smiled sadly. "I didn't think you'd affect me this way. You're a completely different person than he. Yet I look at you and I think of him. It leaves a sad place in my heart." She looked away. "I thought the years had dulled and dimmed the emotion within, but I guess nothing can. Count yourself lucky, Link. Your relationship never blossomed to full love. You two were still in the growing phase."

"You're wrong." Link speared her with his eyes. He hated being manipulated like this. The same way his Zelda had done. "Consciously loving someone is realizing you love them. That is what transpired between you and your hero. I had yet to realize my love for her until after we parted."

She met his hard eyes without flinching; the sad smile still playing across her lips. "Well said. And what of this ranch girl that travels with you? Where does your heart lie with her?"

She was playing with him, trying to ferret some response from him. He would not play this game! "Give me your blessing and I will trouble you no more."

The sadness left her face, but the smile remained. "What you intended to say was 'give me your blessing so you will stop troubling me.' Link, I'm here to show you something. To show you your greatest weakness."

"You're playing games with me. I do not..."

"You think I am manipulating you? That I am trying to control you?" Anger seeped into her voice. "I am truly insulted. After centuries of life I have far more experience than you can imagine. I, who once lead a kingdom, who held Wisdom in her breast, and helped to fell one of the demons, would like think I have earned your respect. A respect that would go farther than you applying the traits of your past love to me all because we share the same name!" She ended her tirade with righteous fury.

Link could only blink in shock. She was right. He took the way she switched emotions and thought of his own Zelda doing that to manipulate others. The reference to Malon had sealed it for him. "I am sorry, Zelda." He bowed his head in humility.

"It is fine. I can be understanding. And now please understand me. I was only trying to be your friend, trying to help you see things you might not have seen."

"My weakness?"

Zelda nodded before proceeding to extrapolate. "You observe and calculate everything. It makes you a stunning warrior but a horrible person. I can see you already coming out of your shell. I can see you are better at understanding emotion. Your weakness is that exact comprehension. You try to logically think emotions through. You can't. They are emotions. That is why I asked about the ranch girl. Do you logically feel for her or do actually feel for her?"

Link looked down, trying to cast aside his mind and see what his heart told him. An endeavor he needed practice in. "I would like to love her. I like being around her and I like her company."

"So logically you're falling in love, right?"

Link looked away.

"Love is illogical. The question you must ask yourself is 'am I falling in love with her?' But, remember, it is not a question your mind can answer."

Link emptied his head of all thought, trying to only dwell upon this feeling he had for Malon. The warmth that had spread from his chest whenever he was near her. The fear and anger he had felt when he saw Bleys hold a knife to her throat. The sense of peace she offered in those quiet mornings together.

Link looked up and parted his lips to speak, only to find a gloved finger silencing him. "That is a matter that need be discussed between the two of you." She smiled at him again.

Her finger sparked on his lips and a dizzy sensation overcame Link as he saw swirls of a golden light race round his head. They entered him and he felt dozens of needles rippling in his body, each needle pushing out through his skin. A few seconds passed and the odd feeling passed. "I give you the Blessing of Time, oh Hero. Use it wisely. With it you shall have limited control over time. As long as breath is still held in your lungs. It also bestows upon you protection from the ravages of time. Allowing you age more slowly."

Link nodded at the information, wondering just how far his manipulation of time could go.

"Steel yourself now Link, for ahead of lies the Rauru, the Sage of Light, and with his meeting you will learn what is to come and what is to be expected. One of the many subjects will be your ex-love." She paused. "Know this: when your meeting with him is done, be prepared to fight. Now go with my blessing, but don't be afraid to pay homage to my temple sometime in the future." She smiled at him again as he backed away playing the Song of Time.

Link found himself within the mystical Chamber of Sages. Surrounding him were six emblems of varying colors, each etched with the symbol of a sage. Around him blue shimmering light seemed to be flowing down the walls of the chamber to a seemingly bottomless floor. He appeared to be standing on a central plateau, where the shimmering light ran from the center to fall off the edges, like water down a fall.

"Welcome, oh Hero of the Knights."

Link turned his gaze and noticed a plump older man, a bit on the smallish side, standing in the emblem which glowed yellow. He was dressed in billowing robes of orange. A plush snowy beard and mustache occupied his lower face. He smiled genially to the young man and offered him a half bow, his bulk not allowing him one any deeper.

Link took the motion in stride and bowed his head in return. "Thank-you. I take it you are Rauru?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am the Sage of Light and the last you will meet this day. I bring to you not only my blessing but a choice that you must make."

"A choice?"

"Well, yes." Rauru replied simply. "To step from here the Hero come into his own or to wait until you think the moment is opportune. Fear not though, that is a decision that may await a few moments. Let me give this to you first. Then we shall discuss what must be done."

He raised his hands above his head and closed his eyes. A misty yellow light came into existence between his raised arms. It collected there becoming a bright intensity before shooting forth, forcing Link to succumb to its strength. The light flowed through every pore of his body, filling his cells and filling his mind. Then, it seemed all the blessings rang out at once, becoming bound together within his soul. Abruptly the light passed from his body and he felt renewed vigor in his movements.

"Try none of the abilities yet, oh Hero of the Knights. Simply put I have given you control of light. Whether to grant others sight in dark places, to aid in healing one near death, or used for blinding any troublesome foes. All this you can do. As to the binding effect you felt on your soul...that is the final key to being a Knight of Hyrule. Though many will have passed the trials before them, if they cannot pass my final one, then their powers will fade in the span of a day and night."

"I understand and I thank you." Link executed a perfect bow.

"The only thanks I wish from you involve defeating the demons and sealing them again."

"I shall do it, with the other Knights by my side." Stated as a plain fact.

"Now, we have a topic to discuss. Queen Zelda of Hyrule."

"Have you been in contact with Saria?" Link asked remembering his thoughts on Bleys.

Rauru nodded. "I have. This explains much in the way of the Queen's actions. And leaves much for Bleys to be accounted for. There is a problem though, once Ganon breaks free you will need both Courage and Wisdom to battle and defeat him again."

"So if I grip the Master Sword now they will all be awakened at once?"

Rauru chuckled. "An interesting fear that Great Deku Tree has instilled in you. That is only a theory. A conjecture. Myself, I have another. There are four Links about us. Two for good and two for evil. Therefore, the balance is still in place. I do not think Destiny and Fate are as easily disrupted as Old Roots may believe."

Link was now confused. Who to believe, Rauru of the Sages or the ancient guardian of the forest?

"I see your struggle and can understand your worry. Grip the sword and you may yet have time. Or possibly unleash all the horrors at once. Who do you believe?"

"I know not." Link said quietly.

"Then consider this. Though Old Roots may have knowledge dating back to the beginning days, he is fact only as old as the newer sages."

"You're the last sage from that time." It was not a question.

Rauru smiled deeply as a look of joy consumed his features. "Child, I cannot tell you or even try to convey the power and majesty that were the goddesses. Or the complete joy I felt as their lips brushed my soul." Rapture shown through the Sage's face.

Link remained respectfully quiet, allowing the man to bask in the memory. He, for once in his life, envied someone.

The look left Rauru's eyes but the smile remained. "I will tell you this Link, for it is my theory. I believe the demons will not arise at once. Upon gripping that blade, the first two will come instantly into their power. Behind them who could say what could follow. Regardless, I believe this time the King of Evil will be the last to awaken. Before then wisdom must be brought back to herself."

Link nodded, a question ringing through his mind. "Where are the others sealed?"

"Tilkat lies at the bottom of the Great Lake Hylia. In a small glass rock. To the far north in the forever-ice plains in a small cavern there lies a small frozen flame. The cavern is too hot for any mortal to enter. That is where Bjorn rests. Oni is held within a mask, who even now is in the presence of the Queen. Your other likeness, called Corwin, wears the mask as his own and commands the power of the Oni. He and the Queen believe he triumphed over the first of the demons by donning the mask and retaining his sense of self. They are mistaken. When the Oni awakens he will already have a powerful host to call his own. Corwin will lose both himself and his body to the demon."

"Ganon lies in the gap between realms, floating endlessly on his own hate and anger, letting his power fuel him into deeper depths of malice. Majora as well lies within a mask of dark power. A mask that has been entrusted to one being. A spirit that wonders the worlds that are linked by the Lost Woods. It has been his task to watch over that mask until the Hero comes for it. That is the demon that Bleys has been sent to. Beware of Majora. Of all the demons he is the most destructive. His mind has gone and all he wishes to do is destroy everything before him."

"The last demon is Agahnim. He was buried in a dark crypt far underground. The burial grounds of the Emperors to the Sunlite Empire. His spirit has risen and claimed the First Wizard of the young Emperor's. His machinations have twisted all of Hyrule and all of Arcadia, pushing the two powers to war. He as well has with him a half-brother to the Queen. With the royal blood in his veins he could be used to turn the sheikah against you. Beware of that. Aswell beware that you must fight your way through Agahnim's many webs before you will face him directly."

"Understood." Link quickly reviewed the information in his mind, trying to figure which demon would arise first. Obviously Agahnim since he was the first to become partially unsealed. He wondered at who would be next. "You said fate would keep things equal. Two of me for good and two for evil. Bleys is evil and I good. Which of the other two are evil?"

"Neither yet. When your hand graces that sword decides the other. If Corwin removes that mask before Oni awakens, he will be saved. And the other will fall to darkness. If Oni is awakened then Corwin will fall to the Oni and the other will be good."

"Agahnim and the Oni will be the first to awaken." It was not a question.

Rauru nodded. "Yes. It would appear those would be the obvious two, oh Hero of the Knights."

Link thought for a moment. Zelda was casting webs from her Golden Castle, readying to move her troops north. A plan Agahnim had originally set in motion. The wild cards were he and his Knights. To stop Agahnim he had to stop Zelda. To stop Zelda he needed to disrupt all of her plans in a single stroke. It was in that moment he sealed Corwin's fate.

Awakening the Oni would devastate her entire Castle as he sought to kill everything. It would buy him enough time to reach her and hopefully find a way to undo Bleys' corruption.

"Where is the Master Sword?"

"Right where you stand. See Destiny's Edge. The Sword of Evilsbane. Behold the Tear of Din's Eye!" Rauru raised his hands in exultation.

Link took a step back as he felt something shift in the ground. A quick metallic blue light shone before disappearing, leaving a velvet blue, with golden stitching, sheath behind. Link saw the hilt of the blade wrought beautifully with a royal blue handle. The hilt shined with an heavenly metal, nothing like any sword he had ever seen. He gingerly reached down and hefted the sheathed blade. He carefully placed his hand on the grip and slowly pulled the mighty blade. Inch by majestic inch was revealed and all the while the steel sang as it was being freed.

Finally, the point was out and Link stared in awe at the amazing blade held before him. The metal reflected his features more clearly than a mirror, yet he saw a divine strength in its length. The edge seemed sharp enough to cut the fabric of time. He took a few practice slices with it and the sword's perfect balance became apparent to him. It sang through the air, slashing magically and hypnotically with every stroke.

Link brought the blade closer to his eyes, a strange almost joyous look rang in his features. Rauru's quiet chuckling broke Link from his reverie. "To me that blade is magnificent. Beautiful. But every Hero I have seen hold it always comes away with an expression of rapture. As if holding that sword completes their life." He chuckled again. "I suppose it has more to do with actually holding the blade than looking at it. I also believe maybe being a warrior lets you appreciate its power more than I. Yes?"

Link looked from the sword to Rauru, a smile splitting his face. He shrugged, gave the sword a few more swings before resheathing it. He placed the Master Sword on his back. His old blade he placed at his hip.

"Are you yet ready, oh Hero of the Knights, now that you that have made your choice?"

"I am. When my Knights have passed this test will you send them back to the forest ruins? It is there we will make our home."

"I will."

"Thank you." Link offered a final bow to the being before him. Touched by the Goddesses themselves.

"Oh, I might as well tell you now, since you are bound to find out soon enough. Malon has been cured of her ailments. Actually, she is awaiting to come here for the last trial. There appears to be an awful long line." He chuckled again offering Link a wry grin. "Fare thee well, Link."

A spiral of yellow light engulfed the Hero of the Knights and he found himself being lifted off the ground.


	36. Chapter 35: Schemes Unraveling

**A/N:** A greeting to all and to all a good greeting. hehe. Its once more before dinner, I am officially special for the next week. Quick call out to Shadow of Link, inspired me for the idea of today's setting. A bit cliched I realize...but hopefully what happens will off-set that tragedy. Okay, now a quick thing. Go to youtube and type in the search bar..."play with fire zelda" The first video to pop-up should be one by a guy named Nadobrossis. Besides the fact the guy has some talent in making AMV's, the subject of the video is a Zelda/Ganondorf thing using scenes from Twilight Princess. Yeah, I know! How the hell?! He pulls it off nicely I think and it was interesting to watch. Check out his other zelda one entitled "Its a wonderful life." And this is not some shameless plug for a guy I know. I've no idea who he is, and he doesn't know I'm doing this. I just liked what he did and figured a few zelda fans would to. Now onto the story! Please, read and enjoy. Hopefully...

byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Schemes' Unraveling**

Captain Commander Dashiva stood before Zelda, sided with Tiryn, General of the North. They had ventured to stand, giving a critical eye to the large map sprawled across the wooden table. Standing beside her was Shawn, his own eyes drinking in the locations marked across the parchment. She saw no reason but to sit. The map could be summoned perfectly in her own mind, the points scattered across it with mental notes attached.

Her trump card against Agahnim and the Arcadians was leaning against the wall. Corwin certainly did not have the mind for tactics, explaining why his eyes looked around the small room instead at of the map. Cory was in attendance as well, standing across from her. His eyes held questions. She would let those questions slide for now, as there were more pressing concerns than his apparent doubts. Together they were inhabiting a small room inside one of the castle's towers.

Everything that she had been working toward was now laid out before her in colored inks. Whole armies were being arrayed and made ready. A war unlike any Hyrule had ever seen was about to be unleashed, all for the death of her father and the meddling hands of Agahnim. He especially would pay for what has happened.

"Shawn, please begin with the reports from my sheikah."

This was all really more for their benefit than hers. She knew every piece of the puzzle. Tiryn still did not understand the purposes of the zoras and sheikah or how many gorons were stationed in the northern forts. Not really forts because they weren't defensive, but gathering locales. Dashiva did not know how many Warmages Sable had trained, or whether he could field any. She glanced back to Dashiva and stopped herself from shaking her head in disappointment. He had failed her, horribly. She had healed his stump, but left the scar across his face as a reminder of his failure.

The one hitch in her plan. Heavy cavalry. One of the main components in flanking phalanxes, something the Arcadians excelled at. She had faith that between Tiryn and Dashiva the two could figure a way around it. It was already too late in her time table to go get the horseman herself. She would adapt and do without. Then once the dust was settled and Arcadia in ruins she would deal with these Lon Lon people herself.

"There have been mixed reports coming in, your Highness. Some writing of glowing successes and others of abysmal failures. That is not all the grave news, either. We have lost touch with seventeen agents."

Zelda's eyes flared. She made a quick motion with her hand cutting the sheikah off. "Lost touch? Please elaborate."

Shawn gave no show of emotion, his eyes staring into hers without flinching. "Seventeen agents have stopped reporting in. I have already sent messages to others telling them to investigate. Shall I be more specific or continue?"

There was something in his tone that bothered her. An inflection so small she could barely catch it. She considered going into his mind but dismissed the idea. She nodded, allowing him to continue.

He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment of her silent command. "We have lost three agents to accidents. Another sent to the capital city of Acade has been assassinated. I assume Agahnim had his hand in it. Five more have been killed. One to disease and three to poison. The last was ambushed in an alley where he was supposed to meet with a contact."

Zelda breathed out slowly her nostrils. Another hitch. "In plain speech Shawn it seems Agahnim is eliminating my shadows anywhere he can find them. It is to be expected and adapted to. Send word to those surviving to be more cautious and to move more slowly. There is yet time to turn the many provinces into open rebellion."

He met her gaze. "As you wish, your Highness." The inflection was gone now, his usual tone of voice returned; mild eagerness coupled with rabid loyalty.

She turned to Tiryn. "Speak of the army you have gathered around us and when you plan to move Tiryn. I would also like a report on the troop movements of the Gerudo. I would have them added as soon as possible."

Leaning on his gnarled cane he spoke gruffly, the stretched, aging skin on his neck quivering as he spoke. "There's much to not trust about the thieves. I was surprised they didn't stab me in the back as we left. Sahoori came to me herself with that parchment you gave her. I signed the thing and left. From there I got no messages from her and no word on when she's moving her girls."

"As to the motley crew of farmers gathered below? I can already tell you they're ready as they're gonna get. I'd say about half are ready for a war, and those only because they fought in the coup Muion managed. The other half are green and will either stick themselves or the man next to'em before running an Arcadian through. But, they'll march at my word and fight for you, your Highness. I guess that counts more than anything else."

A silent barb directed at her again. _He thought to bandy words with me? He believes I value obedience over all else?_ She stared at him down her nose, succeeding brilliantly even as she was seated. A ghost of a smile was her response and again a challenge bloomed in his eyes, trying to provoke

her to act. She ignored her riled pride and concentrated on the task at hand. "At the conclusion of this meeting I shall talk with Sahoori myself and perhaps persuade her to quicken her methods."

"Very well, your Highness." Tiryn gave her a half bow on the verge of appearing mocking. Dashiva eyed the man with concern. Zelda then speared the Captain Commander with her gaze. "And what of the reports to the north? Are the Gorons in place? What of the Zoras and their toils?"

He cleared his throat and composed himself. There was an evident hesitation in his manner. His hands moving with a slight uncertainty. His eyes shifting when they never did before. She would hold him after the meeting and read his mind. Dashiva must be alert and his mind free of distractions. It was his knowledge of Arcadian tactics that would see this first thrust and campaign a success.

He began to speak while his hand rested on the table before him, his gaze wandering to several points marked on the map. Zelda smiled realizing that his concentration was now on the task at had. It was a relief to know he could focus and cast his worries aside when need be. "The Gorons are filtering into the ranks at five locations: Darsha, Lynin, Markit, Jenin, and Lous, the five points where we launch our initial attack. I would like to have more time and establish fortifications on these points." His eyes went to her, questioning.

Zelda fumed with irritation. "We have little time as it is. Why would we want to fortify them?"

"In case of a rout. If they manage to throw back our attacks and we retreat it would be best if we fell back to these points. Otherwise, we would be forced fall back further into Hyrule Proper, mainly Hyrule Castle Town, giving them too much access to strike at us from."

Zelda sniffed. "I don't know tactics...that is why I have you." Her glacial gaze locked onto his eyes for a moment, causing him to look away. "But I do know that retreat is not an option. I also know that with you behind my armies there will be no rout. Do I make myself clear? Or shall I say it more plainly?" There was a sharp snap to her voice, along with a lethal undertone.

All eyes looked away from her and decided to study the room instead. Dashiva looked down, subdued, but slowly nodded his head. "No, your Highness, I understand your meaning." Stifling a sigh he continued. "With the Gorons added to our ranks we will be able to stand against their legions for a longer period. I've talked with Sable in the past, and if what she said was true I can use the Mages to make sure we win the initial battles."

"Initial battles?" Tiryn grunted.

Dashiva nodded. "Yes. As we speak the Zoras are changing the currents of their rivers and disrupting trade. At the same time they are tracking the military shipments and raiding them. A last strategy is stealing their vessels. Barges. I mean to ship the bulk of the northern forces up their rivers and surprise several of their forts. With the mages, Sheikah, and luck we will be able to take and hold ten of them. That will destabilize the three southern most provinces.'

"Following such a maneuver will come the main body of the army, led by myself. If the Gerudo join in time they can be sent farther into the empire and make strikes in the western provinces. Specifically Golduria, Feralas, Likennia, and Lerudios. This will throw their forces off balance for a time. Time enough for us to secure the southern provinces and convince them to join us. From there we will solidify our hold and defend their initial weak attacks."

Shawn waved his hand, getting Dashiva's attention. " 'Initial weak attacks?' If you're right we'll have just about either conquered or threatened nearly half of their empire. Wouldn't they strike back with everything they have?"

Dashiva gave Shawn a telling look, one a teacher would give a troublesome child. "No. To hold an empire this large you maintain a large military force in each province. A reminder to locals why not to rebel. Remember, most of those provinces were once kingdoms. If you move a large force from each of these provinces it shows weakness and a rebellion may be incited. That is why I say 'initially' because they will only move a few legions from each province at first. With the numbers and abilities we have that first force can be repelled. It may be tricky if they manage to make it too deep into the province, but I can always recall the Gerudo and force them out.'

"Of course, after we throw them back they will harness their might and launch it at us. No amount of tactics or maneuvers will be able to stop them then. They'll have far too many people. And that, your Highness, is the extent of the plan you told me to make." His last words seemed forced from him, showing his reluctance with the strategy. Zelda saw it another way. She saw it as him lacking faith in her schemes.

She breathed once to clear the red from her vision. "Indeed you are right Dashiva. And when, not if, the rest of my plans bloom Arcadia will not only have rebellions cropping up in every province, they will also have another Emperor trying to reclaim his throne from his son. In the ensuing wars and struggles the empire will crumble, and amid the chaos of so many sides young Corwin here," She gestured with her hand to her hero, "will make his way northward and put an end to Agahnim."

Her words made it seem simple, spoken in such a way that every man present should be instilled with purpose and resolute in their endeavors. Yet none of their expressions conveyed that.

Dashiva seemed resigned, willing to follow through but knowing that disaster lay at the end. Shawn seemed passive but she saw the corners of his mouth quirked downward and the bare wrinkling of his eyes. He did not doubt the military plan, but doubted her Sheikah could accomplish what she set them to do. Corwin looked pale, still afraid of facing one of the evils. Ever since donning that mask his humor and confidence had never been the same. Tiryn looked smug.

A righteous fury seemed to become ignited within her. Eyes blazing she rounded on her supposed inner circle, until a cry from a distant mental voice claimed her attention.

It was Sable and she was contacting her from the Mage's Guild in Hyrule Castle Town. The voice sounded faint in her head. The Mage trainer could not make contact over this large distance, but she could send missives. And the message Zelda received sucked the fire out of her anger. A coolness swept over her emotions as the ramifications were seen.

_My Queen! Arcadia marches southward lead by our own Sheikah! Send help! Already they have engaged your gathered troops! I fear the Gorons and Hylians of your northern army shall fail and be pushed back here. Surely they will besiege us! Please send help your Highness! I beg of you!_

A damning silence hung in the air after Zelda relayed the words from Sable. No man there dared to speak first knowing for a surety their leaving the room alive was no longer guaranteed. "Allow me a moment of silence please." She slowly stood, turned perceptions inward, and took flight onto the winds of thought.

To the north she sought Sable, making contact and giving directions. To General Westman of the East, leader for now of her northern forces, she sent commands to retreat to Castle Town. He would wait for the coming siege until her own army had marched north to give him aid. Then she sent her mind to the east seeking Sahoori's presence. Her need of the Gerudo was more dire now. Moments passed as she sought in vain. A troubling thought struck her. Seeking the nearest Gerudo mind she invaded and plunged their thoughts, none too gently.

The woman died because of the efforts and Zelda was fuming. Sahoori killed by a woman called Macaiki. She had rallied the Gerudo against Sahoori claiming she was a puppet of the Crown. In outrage the seven tribes of women banded together and disposed of her, dismembering her corpse and leaving it for the vultures. Now Zelda's crimes had been lain bare to them. Her assassination of their King and her attempt to control them through another. And her putting the current male child in harm by removing him violently from his home.

The only response of such a heinous crime, considering their very continuation as a race rested on that single child, was war. Not just an army marching from those waterless sands, but an entire nation of hardened fighters calling for her blood. Their fury so strong they would kill themselves and any in front of them to reach her. A very nasty situation.

Her eyes refocused. "I believe a change of plans is necessary. It would appear that Agahnim has outmaneuvered me."

"You mean you underestimated him, girl?" Snapped Tiryn, the bald contempt no longer hidden in his features. "You've lead this kingdom into a quagmire haven't you? With your pride and arrogance leading you by the nose!" His face was flushed with anger, his hands shaking on the wooden cane.

Her eyes drilled through him, a inner light coming into her irises. He stood and met that magically malevolent stare, even though it seemed he was ready to collapse. "You speak to me of pride old man." Her voice was carefully controlled, a violin string quivering on the verge of snapping. "Leave this room Tiryn and never return. If you do I will make sure the ravens drink your blood and the jackals your innards. Go!" She shrieked as the string snapped, unable to forgive Tiryn for addressing her so.

His only response was to smirk and peer down at her from his aging nose. "I'll leave when I see this kingdom safe again, girl." He sneered the final word. "And not a wit sooner. Or shall you have me locked away and studied as you did with the Zoran King?"

Carefully Zelda peered down at her shaking hand, her fingers in a rigid and tense with rage. Only her strong will kept her pride from killing him outright. She still needed him for now. "Maybe I was premature Tiryn in my assessment of you and this situation." If words could cut, Tiryn would be in pieces. "Not only are the Arcadians marching on us but so are the Gerudo. It appears Sahoori was tortured to death and her secrets revealed to all." A thick feeling of despondency fell across the room.

Dashiva's countenance shattered and his eyes became lost. Bringing his handless arm to his face he meant to rub his head. When he realized no hand was there he grunted, on the verge of crying. A man who had lost all faith and all hope.

Shawn growled, but he turned his eyes towards her. His blind devotion shining there, but lurking behind that emotion was a river of doubt overflowing its banks. Corwin only stared at the floor, not entirely sure of the situation but knowing enough to realize its bleakness. Cory only looked lost and confused, the strength he had relied upon now failing him.

Summoning her voice and keeping it from the fury she felt at their despair was difficult. "The situation can still be salvaged. I have an army surrounding this castle and with it the Gerudo and Arcadians can be vanquished!"

Tiryn spoke again, sarcasm in his tone. "Oh brilliant plan, your Highness." Again he sneered. "While the Arcadians hammer away at a city not remotely designed to withstand a siege we strike against the Gerudo tribes and what? Kill an entire people? Wipe them out? And while we fiddle our thumbs with them more Arcadian troops will be marching south. I believe now its time for you to finally _think_ your way out of this mess." Something ticked inside her. "Or do you lack the _wisdom_ you have been totting about all this time?"

Another tick. Like a child turning over in its sleep, except the child was some part of her mind and its bed her thoughts. Tiryn was getting at something, trying to do something to her. Brainstorms of guilt and guile whirled suddenly in her mindscape, battling quickly, not for control but for precedence.

Then the errant thought was buzzing around, the thought that had stayed hidden from her all this time. The memory had become unearthed and her subconscious had seen it, but her conscious mind had not. She knew one thing, to finally restore balance she needed that kernel of truth. Why she could not access the triforce? How had Tiryn known? Was he trying to help?

Her chin rose haughtily. "I would thank you to remember your place here, General. I know my place in this kingdom, but I begin to wonder where yours lies?"

He ignored her and the confusion riddling everyone's face. "I see what I see and I know now I am right. I do know my place in this kingdom and I see you realize yours. What I fear, your Highness, is that you have forgotten your role in the Goddesses' plans." There was a deep sadness in his voice and the contempt fell from his features.

_Forgotten her place?_ The words echoed in her mind as guilt and guile still struggled. Why should she feel guilty? What was Tiryn going on about?

Then a vibration swept across existence. A ripple moving through everyone and everything. It passed like a wave through her subjects as they stood unaware of it. She herself felt it. Heard it like a bell's toll. To her mind it felt like both a death knell and a ringing of peace. That moment of indecision on how to react caused vertigo to sweep through her.

She stumbled a few steps and resumed her chair. Shawn was by her side in an instant, his hand supporting her and a look of worry crossing his features. She ignored him and reached for wisdom, yearning to know what that vibration was. She saw Corwin beginning to shake his head erratically. She pushed him from her thoughts and sought the triforce. For a moment it was revealed to her and it bathed her soul in its radiant light of knowledge. Then her mind lurched and wisdom was shadowed once more.

It had told what she needed to know. Something her deeper thoughts had already ascertained. The true Hero had awakened. His hand had gripped the Master Sword and begun the first steps towards his destiny. Wisdom told her one other thing. Link was, and had always been, the Hero.

Horror grew on her face as she realized her mistake of trying to control and guide destiny, something the wisemen had tried to do that cost them their lives. Would her cost be her life? Would Hyrule fall because of this mistake?

Then Corwin began to scream, a soul shattering sound that sent shivers slithering down her spine. A scream of a man trying to hold some vestige of himself together, but knowing he was on the brink of nonexistence.

Zelda sent her mind into his, but was easily rebuked as a demonic presence had now completely seized his faculties. Corwin, the once believed Hero, had been snuffed like a candle. His very being now only a memory to those that knew him.

Then the Oni's face slowly rose, his eyes milky white and chilling. Zelda blinked and her hand rose as a cry was uttered from her mouth. "The Oni!"


	37. Chapter 36: A Demon Stands Alone

**A/N**: Yeppers, I know its roughly a day early, but don't expect it to become a habit. Anyway, today is my birthday...I turned 25! Halfway to fifty!! WOOT! Right...tomorrow there will be bar-b-ques to attend and fireworks to see and no time to post. So I'm posting a day early so I'm not a day late. Makes since in my mind in the least. Hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

To Zelda's already accelerating mind everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The demon drawing its twined-blade, holding it aloft effortlessly. Cory was blinking in confusion and horror now shown on Tiryn's face, as he was just now drawing his sword. Dashiva backed away slowly as terror gripped him, and Shawn was already shouting something, his Rakijn drawn as he moved toward the monster. None of them stood a chance against it. Not even her with her magics.

Thought was faster than speech and her thoughts went to them all. _Flee! Now!_

Then reality snapped into place and all her strength and effort went into containing this beast unleashed. The walls themselves reached out to grapple with it as lightning danced from her petit form to latch onto it. Her mental assault was raging, anything to distract it from the fleeing men.

She saw Tiryn grab Cory and pull him aside. Her mind knew then that Tiryn had been the source of Cory's anxiety. Shawn with his enhanced skills belied her command and struck out against the demon, his skills, fire, and shadow magic all leaping into existence. Dashiva fell away from the three and followed Tiryn and Cory out the door.

The Oni brushed off her magical attempts with ease and as easily fended off Shawn. It seemed to strain from her mental assault, though. In a flash it kicked out and sent Shawn plowing through the wall, his form plummeting from the heights. With minimum effort she levitated his body to the ground. Then a horde of black-clad guards rushed in, their weapons moving without preamble. The Oni lazily gazed at them and began to cut them to ribbons with swift strokes of its blade. Its movements were like water as it somehow managed to dodge every striking weapon.

It was at that moment Zelda threw her immense faculties at the Oni, her mental fists beating at the walls protecting the Oni's mind. It some places they seemed to give in, maybe even crumbling. His motions became more erratic and his speed became a little shallow. A few pricks from the blackguard's weapons finally found his body, but no blood came.

Then somehow, his eyeless gaze fell upon her. She recoiled physically, but her mind still held strong, his defenses now cracking under her assault. He started to force his way towards her, swinging and sweeping her dying guards aside. She slowly found herself backing up to the hole in the wall made by Shawn.

A hole in his defenses! She sent a dozen commands through that hole, but only one stuck, allowing her to seize control of one of its arms. She sent the hand upwards to place a strangle hold on the throat, squeezing until the trachea burst. Without even a grunt the hand tore his throat apart, but no life giving crimson came. The hand then began to place punches on the legs as the Oni advanced, striking out through the dwindling numbers to reach her.

She sent a thought into the heavens and dark clouds rolled suddenly over the Golden Castle. She then threw herself from the room, leaping through the hole as a storm of lightning struck the tower she had just occupied. It was blown into pieces and the bright lights struck again and again at the creature. She slowed her descent and gingerly landed next to Shawn. With a quick touch and kiss his shattered ribs and failing heart were healed.

He rose with an effort and looked around, then saw the crumbling tower as the maelstrom ceased. He turned his eyes upon her and his gaze steeled over. Zelda met that gaze with ease, "I do not think him dead."

"Were you able to get into his mind, like with Corwin?"

"Yes, but nothing I did could stop him. Nothing." She felt winded now, but not exhausted. Already her mind was whirling on how to stop it. Somehow lead it to Link? Maybe. Link was the only one able to defeat it, but that didn't mean no one else was able to at least slow it for the moment. When Corwin had first donned the mask they had avoided cutting his head-off as Link had done in Lon Lon. Now she had no such inhibitions.

There was dust where the tower had once stood, and a dark shadow clearing the cloud at a leap. It angled down, its weapon ready to strike. Shawn moved Zelda behind him, but she scoffed at the gesture. Eyeing the form it seemed a trail of smoke was following it, the only effect the lightening had. She sent her mind upwards and gripped the body as it fell. Or tried to. It was like trying to hold on to water. Then a smirk bloomed on her face. A fist could hit water.

She summoned the force and struck. The blow knocked the free falling figure, jarring it to the left. Another strike jarred it to the right. A final one struck the Oni's back, sending it flying over the outer walls and into the countryside. It would be back, but by then her army would be ready. With that many sharp weapons, its head would not stay in place for very long. She sent out the cry to the twenty-five thousand men camped around her castle.

_A demon has possessed the Hero and it seeks my blood. The only way to stop it was to sever its head. Everyone be on your guard! Show your Queen your courage! Show her you can protect her!_

There was a loud cheer as thousands of mouths roared in unison. She smiled. Tiryn had done his job. And no matter how strong or fast that demon may be, no single entity could destroy an army.

"Accompany me Shawn, I would like to bear witness to this epic battle."

He nodded to her and then they were lifted from the ground and placed atop the highest undamaged tower. A wave of her gloved hand over both their eyes enhanced their vision as they watched the rolling bodies below ready themselves for combat. With a thought she projected into their minds the direction the Oni would come.

For minutes they watched tensed, swords drawn and shields ready. Spears held aloft and formation forgotten. Formation only worked on another army, not an individual. The clouds still loomed overhead, dark and foreboding. Lightning seemed to twitch among them in spurts. Zelda waited.

Suddenly the screams of the dead could be distantly heard. Like a wave the army moved in that direction, cries and battleshouts echoing.

"For Zelda!"

"For Hyrule!"

"For Oberon!"

The last was heard and it startled her. It seemed some of the older armsmen still fought for him. Her ambitious father who had died for his schemes. Who had forsaken almost all regard for the life of his subjects to further his goals. A mantle she had taken-up to save her kingdom...

She blinked through a haze and found herself crying. She wiped the tears away and found Shawn looking at her, worry in his eyes. She shook her head and tried to clear the sadness threatening to engulf her. Now was not the time to grieve! Had she ever grieved for him?

Then a fear swept over her and she knew with certainty that the demon's gaze had fallen over her. Then the blurred lines of magic came spinning towards the tower they occupied. With a yelp she forced a barrier between the dozen assaults and her. The twirling blue discs cut it apart. In a panic lightening struck down from the heavens; still the discs could not be stopped. A final try at a barrier failed and she dropped to the ground, pulling Shawn with her.

Two discs went through the ramparts and stone cutting through them. And through the air their heads had occupied. The final ten sliced the tower cleanly. The ground Zelda lay on was suddenly tilting and shaking, coming loose and falling. The sound of breaking stone could be heard as with a final lurch the tower collapsed over to the side.

Her mind moving, she plucked herself and Shawn and carried herself and him to another tower. Eyes roving to the battle below, she caught sight of more spinning discs, slicing through the castle's many ramparts and towers. Dozens of them forcing her from the heights. She ground her teeth in frustration at the destruction such a demon easily wrought.

Again she grabbed their bodies and they flew to the outer wall, closer to the carnage where she could directly intervene. They landed easily and behind her she heard the sounds of stone falling on stone. The groaning of rock breaking and crumbling to the ground, of a dozen towers falling unchecked atop her castle. She ignored it and focused her eyes solely on the white-haired devil slicing through her men like a farmer in a wheat field harvesting his grain.

"By the goddesses..." Shawn said through a hoarse breath.

Zelda saw the remnants of men behind the Oni. Arms, legs, groins, head, and abdomens littered the grasses behind it. Hundreds of bodies cut to pieces and left, their blood shining and slowly seeping into the ground. And still they died by the dozens with each passing second. With every swing of that now glowing sword in cut them and released a disc that severed move as it moved through the ranks, killing as it spun. And still the men came at it, their blind devotion driving them onward through the carnage.

Zelda tsked at Shawn's weakness. They were her men and they had been trained to die for her. It was expected.

A sudden image of her father's proud smile filled her mind. A hitch caught itself in her throat. He would be proud of her, wouldn't he? _A monarch must choose what is best for her people, even at their own expense._

She wiped away another burgeoning tear and focused on the task at hand; stopping the Oni. With a cry of magic, her voice singing across the battlefield, the fallen soldier's weapons came to life. With a vengeance they sought the head of the Oni.

The demon barely changed its tactics, its sword still spinning and killing. It only adjusted the spinning to include slicing the weapons. The ones striking at his back forced him to now fight in a circular pattern. It seemed it was now moving even faster, its sword and arms a blur, its legs also striking out; sending shockwaves of force to slow the guards.

Zelda smirked, they were now pressing it on all sides, forcing it to its fullest. Her eyes glazed over as she summoned magic from herself and let it strike the clouds. They rumbled in response and suddenly yellow light danced across them filling the sky with hundreds of thunderclaps. Then it began to rain.

Not droplets of water, but small orbs of yellow eggs. They matured quickly and out burst from them were birds of living lightning, their squawks like miniature thunder peels rocking the heavens. There were hundreds of them being born, all taking flight and shooting forward towards a single opponent.

Zelda gripped Shawn's hand for support, not realizing how much strength creating new life took. For a brief second she considered reanimating the dead, but cast those thoughts aside. They were in too many pieces to be effective.

Her eyes now taking in the breathtaking sight before her, she sighed with approval. A continuing pressing mass of humanity pushed against the now blurring white figure, red spraying wherever it struck. Weapons went down in pieces but still more rose up to take their place. A funnel of yellow lightning birds streaming constantly downward to one spot, their life given-up in a millisecond as they burst atop the figure.

Zelda knew the demon was now going its fastest. All of its power and strength now vested in staying alive. Yes, her father would be proud of her. The way she had handled the situation and had reacted. She allowed herself a moment of peaceful reflection as she imagined her father smiling at her and patting her gently on the head. As he had done so many years ago when she was a child.

_"My little princess is growing-up." _He would say.

_"I'm not a princess, daddy! I'm the Heir."_ Would be her response. It was in those innocent times she had wanted to be just like her father, and today she realized she was.

In that moment the small kernel of knowledge unfolded in her mind, its contents blooming into her conscious thoughts.

Once upon a time ago she had never wanted to be like her father. Never wanted to sacrifice any person's life for the greater good! Never had she wished to watch such carnage! Never had she wanted to play games with people she because she could! Never! Never...never...

Her face slackened slowly, tears springing to her eyes. Her hands were limp as she released Shawn and slowly slid to the ground. Shawn gave her a worried look but she ignored him, ignored all else but the horrifying facts laid bare in her mind. She had forgotten. Forgotten everything she once stood for, what she once tried to do. Caught-up in the schemes and the lies and the masks...

A sorrow filled look of pain now fell across her beautiful face, tears glistening down her cheeks.

Cory was now by their side holding the Zoran prince's hand, Tiryn beside them, his limp still absent. He gazed with pale features at the milling bodies of dying men and his dwindling army. Quite suddenly the vigor he had wielded melted from his features as he looked-on at the daunting scene in despair. He finally felt all seventy-two of his years bearing down on his body.

Cory looked from the Heir to Shawn and back to the chaos. Everyone was transfixed. Only when they heard her sobs, growing into wails, did they give a start and see the Queen, head held in her hands, her nails digging into her cheeks painfully producing blood. Her frail body was quivering and her head went back and forth, trying to vainly fight the revelations in her skull.

"What have I done?" She would alternate between shrieking it and whispering it. Other phrases leaped out.

"So sorry..."

"How could I..."

"Dear goddesses...please..."

Tiryn paled and sighed, giving himself a sudden shake. All the clues Cory had made and all the deductions they had worked out were for naught, as she came to the truth by herself.

Shawn was speaking to her with Cory by his side, trying in futility to shake her from her own demons confronting her.

Tiryn gazed out at the battle and wept at hundreds still dying as the object of their obedience crumbled. Then the Oni broke free of the circle he had been trapped in. The funnel of energy-bred birds followed, but he waved them off like gnats. He landed closer to the Queen and more men died to his strikes. Again he leaped, ever closer, more men dying. Thousands of swords, spears, maces, and axes followed in his wake, searching their target. Another leap.

"Get her out of here!" Tiryn suddenly yelled, his sword coming free. "He's coming for her!"

Shawn and Cory both sobered quickly and gazed in horror as the Oni leapt again.

They all shared one look and that stare lowered to the child kneeling on the ground, her sobs and protests now quiet. Her body seemingly having gone into a comatose state, her mind unwilling to except the truth of her actions. That when wisdom had awakened in her another spell had wormed its way alongside wisdom, not shadowing her thoughts but instead disconnecting various beliefs and ideals.

Shawn scooped her up quickly and then with a moment's hesitation thrust her into Cory's surprised arms. A look morbid determination came across his face. With hardened eyes he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you." Pushing all regrets aside he prepared to die not for his Queen, not his friend, but for his heart.

Cory went to protest but Tiryn cut him off. "Take her to Link. To the Lost Woods where they first parted. Go. Go!" He shouted.

One moment Cory stood there gawking, not even beginning to wonder how Tiryn possessed such knowledge, the next his feet were scrambling across pavement as he darted towards the wreckage of the Golden Castle, a shattered testament to the Queen's now lifeless dream. The Zoran prince cast a look of despair at the downed towers before hurrying after the fleeing sheikah.

The Oni leapt again, ever closer and with the army now surging towards it.

"You know we're gonna die, right?" Tiryn said.

"I left my regret behind, old man. What about you?" He seemed at ease.

He chuckled. "Lad, I placed all my regrets into the ground when my sons died for this kingdom over thirty years ago." He paused as the Oni leaped again. A whisper came out next. "And I can finally join them."

Silence greeted them as it leaped again. Another jump and he would be upon them. "Any ideas, old man?"

Tiryn snorted. "Yeah, attack it."

"Will the men follow your voice?" Shawn asked suddenly, a fervored idea forming in his mind.

"Yeah..."

"Yell for the men to hold it, hold it with their lives. No more attacking, just to hold it."

The idea was a desperate one, but it may be enough. "Do whatever magic you have to!"

Shawn's eyes glistened and sweat broke out across his face. "Now!"

"Men listen to me! The Queen has fallen and is fleeing! We must give her time, the fate of the world rests in her bosom! Hold the creature with every ounce of strength you have. Hold him back! Hold him!" His voice boomed across the masses and suddenly hands began to reach for the demon, touching and grappling with its clothes and hands. Arms and hands became severed as they reached and strained. As one giant mass the gaps between the men disappeared and they surged forward to use their weight of numbers to bear down on the creature.

Bodies began to pile around it, pile on it. It leaped free, dragging a dozen men with it. The weight threw off its precision and it landed in a sprawl. Lightning birds, weapons, and men swarmed over it, men dying to their fellow's fallen blades, to the magic birds seeking their target, and to the Oni's struggles. But still they came unwilling to give-up no matter the cost. Giving their lives for their Queen and their country's future.

Tiryn was no fool. The triforce of wisdom dwelt in the Queen. And it was with that artifact that she would aid the Hero in defeating these monsters. She just had to make it to him. Meaning they had to give her time. With one final heave the Oni broke free and was landing on the wall giving the two of them a measuring glance.

"You'll have to get past us all to get to her!" Snarled the old man, now willing to give his life for Zelda now that she was returned to herself.

Shawn struck then, his weapon already moving. Fire surrounded the being and Shawn leapt into a shadow, only to appear behind the Oni, his weapon slashing. Inconceivably the Oni twirled and caught the attack with ease. Tiryn paused with an idea in his mind. Shawn and the Oni dodged, parried, thrust, and sidestepped each other for mere seconds, their hands and weapons a blur. Shadow's form shifted constantly and sometimes he would strike out from several shadows at once. Then the twined-blade found its point in Shawn's heart.

With a final heave Shawn shifted forward, his chest now hitting the hilt of the blade, tangling his limbs with the demon's. Tiryn struck, leaping forward, his sword moving. The demon caught the blade with its hand, but not the weight of the old man as he used his jump to try and drag the being back into the army's hands. "You'll have to kill us all to get to her." He whispered as they tittered over the edge. Both Sheikah and Hylian met death before the plunge was complete.

**A/N II**: A final thought, if you don't mind. Normally I ask no one to review leaving that to the discretion of my readers. Today, that is different for one reason. Above you have read my work and by now have a set opinion on it. I want to know that opinion because it will determine how I write such scenes in the future. What I was shooting for was something epic! Grand! In essence, I wanted the impossible to not just seem astounding, I wanted it to be realistic and believable. So now dear reader I shall implore of you once to review and let me know if my aim was true, where you may have chosen not to in the past. This whole story has been me stretching my wings not on writing but on forming a story with plots and developing characters...these things I can work out myself usually...but this goes to the heart of my writing. A blend of word use and events unfolding. So I humbly ask you to let me know if I succeeded. A simple yes or no with suffice, nothing more, but still input is what I need. I thank-you for reading this if you did and for I hope enjoying my fic. It gladdens my heart to know so many people tune in week after week to read it. Thank-you.


	38. Chapter 37:The Knights' Plans

**A/N:** Give me a moment to scrape a few excuses together. Umm...work? Life? Laziness? Okay, the last two don't really work. Here's what happened. Opened on Friday for no apparent reason...after not having a restful night in close to a week. I realize that when I am tired and update I make several bad decisions in the editing process. A few past chapters stand in testiment to this. So knowing this and knowing I'd be better rested today I postpones the update until today. My apologies if I let anyone down. Now, as to the glorious responses to my question last chapter I am now filled with determination to not only equal but try and top the last scene. The scope will be hard to match, but I think I can get the epic down once again. Now, in the past I once said I would post once a week on friday...period. The friday part I am amending. I'll update usually on friday, but if something does come-up I'll post on saturday. Happy still? I hope so. I also hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks again for all responses.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Knights' Plans**

The fires were plentiful in the forested clearing as night shone in the sky, the fogs from the Lost Woods swirling lazily along the edges. There were hunched figures huddled around fires, their mouths either moving in ingestion of food or the exhaling of words. Most were grouped by race or friends, but a few groups had an odd mixture. One such group consisted of two Hylians, a Goron, and five Gerudo. The Goron was chewing on an obsidian rock that sparkled in the dim light. The two males were laughing at a joke one of the Gerudo had finished.

Link let his blue gaze wander to another fire where a fire-haired maiden sat with two others. A Sheikah with brilliant red eyes and a shock of white hair, his smile no longer sick. Another taller Hylian sat with them, a fork going into his mouth from his plate. His black hair was a contrast to the Sheikah's white, save for the streaks of gray in it. Link supposed he should join them, enjoy a final meal before he must face his destiny, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Not all the faces shining in the firelight wore smiles. Some were grim and others determined. Everyone here had passed the Trials, emerging from the forest triumphant. Yet, out of the six hundred who set-off to become Knights, to follow his path, only four hundred had passed. The other two hundred had failed for one reason or another.

Link had watched them emerge one by one with varying reactions. A few came out retching or pale and shaking. Some had wandered out without breaking their gait and continued into the field alone. The most shocking were the three dozen graves. Men and women who had emerged and taken their own life. Whether by slitting their throats or just stabbing themselves in the heart. One had come out running and gibbering how he wasn't truly like that.

Three had attacked him personally and were buried with the rest.

The Trials were different for each sage as Malon, Veran, and Chan had told him, the first to emerge from the forest mists. The initial task was to find what was lost. Saria's challenge. To wander through the fogs hearing her call until they learned to accept the mists.

For the second they had to wrestle Darunia. Not to win, for they could not, only to look him in the eye and engage him, a test of courage and merit. All the while the intense heat from the lava flows assaulted them.

The third was Ruto's temptation. Her siren song weaving its ballad through their minds, testing their resolve.

The fourth was one of the most difficult, the one where the most failed. Where almost all nearly failed. It was to face yourself in combat. A darkened image of you with every hidden vice and every single sin revealed before you. Some battled it for hours, or so it seemed at the time, until one realized you could not conquer yourself. You had to accept those horrible traits as part of yourself. It was in that test that Chan found balance within his mind.

The fifth challenge was Nabooru's. The test of reality. What was real and how to tell. Images had no scents. Spirits had no feel. And Darknuts are difficult to defeat. Especially six at once.

The sixth challenge was Zelda's. A challenge where one wondered for days in the temple seeking her out. Fighting at first boredom, then irritation and doubt, and finally despair. And those that did not give-in, that did not succumb to those feelings were the ones that passed. And then did they realize that they had only been in there a matter of seconds.

The final task was the test of knowledge. Each one was told what was expected of them and what they would be facing. What they had to give up in this endeavor. Each understood that they would forgo all prior allegiances. Put aside all relations and friends for this title of Knight. They would be dedicated heart, body, and mind to the protection of Hyrule. Whether it be from invasion or the darkest evils. Those that stepped forward from that final task were changed.

Hearing of those trials Link could understand the grim features and saddened eyes. They did not realize that they were now surrounded by their new family. Brothers and sisters united by a common cause and goal. In a few days when they began to see battles and blood they would begin to rely more on each other. See that they were different from the common guard and soldier.

The Guard of Hyrule had been trained and directed for combat. Told to be loyal and trained to follow. Every single Knight of Hyrule here had placed their heart through the crucible and come out stronger and wiser.

Link then glanced down at his hands, the leather gauntlets he wore chaffed with use. The Tear of Din's Eye was strapped across his back, its weight like a feather to him. His older sword lay at his hip, a quick reflex away from being drawn. He had been tempted to draw the Master Sword and practice with it. Spar a little with his newfound knights. But something held his hand.

The blade had been made to fight evil, protect the Triforce, and defend innocents. Not to be used as a child would a new toy. It was this thought that prevented him from drawing it unnecessarily. It would make his heart race and blood sing if he could gaze once more upon its perfection, but it would be frivolous to do so.

A shadow passed before him and his deep blue eyes met Malon's sapphire own. She dropped to the ground next to him with a grunt. Both their backs to the same tree and their rears resting upon the earth. They had yet to find time alone to talk.

A silence stretched out between them for some time, his thoughts regarding her as he knew her thoughts were on him. Her breath came at even intervals telling him she felt no nervousness. He wished he could say the same.

He wondered if the Sage of Time, Zelda, had spoken a few words to Malon of their mutual feelings. Was she waiting for him to confess how he felt? Or was she satisfied to sit there in silence? To be honest he was worrying for nothing. He knew how he felt for her and would not be ashamed to admit it.

He opened his mouth to inhale and prepared the words, only to be quickly interrupted by her voice. "'Bout time." She snapped.

Link sputtered the air from his lungs startled. Then grinned, no longer surprised to realize how easily she read him. He turned his gaze upon her and smiled, warmth entering his face and eyes.

She tilted her head to the side and responded with a crooked grin of her own.

"Do I need to say it?" He asked with a low tone his hand going forward to entwine his fingers with hers.

She laughed, the sound coming deep from her throat. "If you say 'I love you' then I'm gonna slap you."

He laughed. "It's not love just yet."

"I know." She said scooting herself closer. "It will be eventually, and then you can say it without my hand warming your face."

"What happens if you say it? Will I get the honor of warming your backside?" He attempted to leer in her direction.

Her lips compressed suddenly as a red rush came into her cheeks, until she burst into loud laughter. Link really was not that good at leering.

He looked starward then and inhaled easily as her peals of laughter rang in the air. With absolute clarity he could say in that moment he was happy. Not just the comfortable feeling he was used to sharing with her, but the feeling that he was experiencing now made a smile play easily across his face.

"So is this the part where I ask you to hold me and to never let me go?" She asked with a wry grin.

Link shrugged, a smile leaving his face. "We both know you don't want me to say it, but expect me to do it." He regarded her with an intense look, a stare that bore through her defenses and struck at her fragile doubts. Thoughts he knew she hid with a ferocity.

She looked down and her bantering exterior fell to reveal herself to him, bare to the world. Bared to him. She smiled up at him with some uncertainty, but that unease fell away as she realized his eyes and expression had not changed. She leaned against him and sighed, finally able to let go the hurt and pain Glenn had caused her. Finally able to be completely at ease with Link. Content.

Link heard her sigh and felt her small frame against his own lithe form. He placed his arm around her, and casually rested his head against hers.

Together the couple stared into the faraway horizon of the night sky, all thoughts lost between the twinkling heavens above and flickering fires below.

* * *

Seven days had come and gone in the secluded portion of the forest. Seven days of talks and meetings and information passed. Food prepared from the forest, bows and arrows being grown and provided for them by the Great Deku Tree. Other articles were gifted as well, among them deku nuts. Tents had been established and both Veran and Link went about speaking with different people, watching them fight both alongside and against one another. Theories and speculations had abounded about their abilities.

At one point Link shot an arrow through Veran's arm, then the arrow was gone and instead embedded in the tree behind him. They could change time by rewinding it.

Splicing the Pattern had been the common name applied to Saria's gift to them. The ability to see the patterns of life and cut between them and disrupt them. The same could be applied to fighting stances and techniques. The weapons each used varied, depending upon their backgrounds. Most Hylians wielded a sword, though a few farmers opted for a quarterstaff. Gorons varied between axes, large swords, or metal wrought maces. Zorons hefted spears and tridents, with barbed metal nets. A few were handy with metal linked whips. The Gerudo to the person wielded scimitars with amazing clarity.

Scouts had been sent into the fields and groups to the various temples to get a handle of the situation throughout Hyrule. To the north Link knew that an Arcadian army had besieged Hyrule Castle Town, where Zelda's army of Gorons and Hylians were harbored in defending it. They had received no news from the Golden Castle in seven days. Link understood that it was not a coincidence and that something had happened to the Queen and her castle.

Lake Hylia brought news of Gerudo raiding parties attacking the town of Timberlane. A dozen of his Knights were sent to the town originally to evacuate it, but learning of the Gerudo had halted that plan quickly. If the nation had turned rebel then they would be out in force in the plains, attacking the villas as well. Instead, the dozen knights were to stay there and be on the guard in case Tilkat arose. If he did the people would need to flee immediately.

A contingent of Knights sent to Death Mountain brought news of the Gorons mobilizing in defense of their brethren caught in the siege, one that was only lasting because of the Battlemages. That brought problems of its own. Arcadia was marching on Hyrule and something would need to be done to stop them. For that he would need Zelda.

He sat on a stump and watched two dozen of his Knights fight. Two groups working as one to hone their skills. Light flared in bursts and bodies blinked from one place to another as time was shifted. Mirages in the likeness of people were born into thin air as distractions, but the trained knights knew what was real and what was not.

Suddenly great fountains of fire erupted from the ground between the two groups. Shocked gasps were ripped from their throats as they leaped back to avoid the flames. Link shook his head. None had yet learned that fire would barely harm them. Chan was supposed to do random spouts to train the men to not panic when fire was brought into a fight.

A commotion from the entrance. A ripple of singing metal was heard throughout the clearing as a hundred remaining knights all stood and drew their weapons. Link was running forward, Chan none too far behind him. Link paused as he saw several Gerudo flanked by three Hylians enter. They were burdened down with something. Two of the Gerudo carried bodies thrown over their shoulders and the two Hylians gingerly carried a Zora between them. A Zora with dry, leathery skin, cracked and chaffing. His lips were swollen and so was the skin around his purple eyes.

Link's keen sight caught hold of a fine silk dress on one of the bodies and long blonde hair. The other was garbed in purple-leather and chain mail. "Everyone be on your guard!" He shouted as he strode forward to meet the two women.

"Takiri. Yuriro. The tent." He said curtly and turned around and spoke next to Chan. "See to the Zora."

Chan's eyes went to the bodies being carried between the tent flaps. A moment's hesitation later he nodded and began directing the two Hylians towards a pond. He also shouted for someone to bring a medicine bag.

Link went to the tent entrance and paused. "The Queen is here. Along with a Sheikah." He said loudly enough for all to hear. "Be wary and ready to attack if she lashes out. Attack to subdue her, not to kill." He ducked inside as a ripple of assents perked past his ears.

Zelda's form lay on a cot and Cory's on the floor. Takiri and Yuriro were gathering up skins of water and emptying them into the two figures' lips. Cory sputtered and coughed out water, but Zelda remained unresponsive. He ignored her and walked over to Cory. The Sheikah groaned hoarsely and was now downing the water in gulps. With a weak effort he pushed it from his lips and opened weary eyes. "He's coming...he's coming…" He panted.

"Who?" Link barked.

"The Oni..." He whispered, a livid terror entering his features.

Link nodded. He had suspected as much. His eyes went to Takiri as she passed the water skin into Cory's grasp. "Where did you find them?"

She regarded the Sheikah coolly, then met Link's hard stare and replied. "We were by the ridge overlooking the plans, trying to determine if the cloud front was moving yet. We saw birds circling and went to investigate. We found him carrying her and dragging the fish. He collapsed as we drew near."

Cory gulped down a rush of water and spluttered half of it from his mouth as he spoke aloud. "Didn't you hear me? He's coming after her!" He pointed wildly at Zelda.

Link and Takiri gave the young man threatening looks that easily quelled his panic. Link raised an eyebrow at the Gerudo woman. She shrugged. "He was saying that when we picked them up, and I sent Hylians to scout ahead before we tried to move them. They went a ways and came back empty. Nothing was following. And nothing followed us, either. We kept checking to be sure."

Link visibly relaxed. He cast his eyes over to the Queen's prone form and ignored the surging emotions in his mind. He looked once more at Cory and brought his hand forward. Cory leaned back, away from the hand, but Link's iron grip held his mail. Staring into the lad's darting yellow eyes he spoke quietly and deathly. "You will tell me everything that happened."

Cory stuttered through a few breaths.

"Starting now."

Cory sighed and visibly began to take control of himself, his eyes no longer so wide and his hands no longer jerking. Link released him as Cory took one final drag of water. He lowered the skin and wiped his hand across his mouth. With eyes downcast he began his tale.

A story of dying men and birds of lightning. Of noble sacrifices and horrible truths being unveiled. Zelda's final plan for Arcadia and her nearly fatal mistakes. And then her breakdown at the end. All of it came out a rush, but it was clear things were very dire indeed. Link raised his hand to silence him. "See to the Queen. See that she takes food and water. That is now your task. It will change soon. Come." He said gesturing towards Takiri and Yuriro.

The three emerged from the tent. Link began to give orders. Retrieve Malon from the forest and have Veran returned from Kakariko. He sent three dozen scouts into the fields with orders to sound a warning if the demon Oni approached. He ordered a dozen of his men into the tent to watch the sleeping form of Zelda. They were to keep her unconscious if she awoke. He bid them to hide in the shadows.

Within an hour his leaders were gathered about him in another tent. A dozen knights lining the tents walls, circumspect to the four leaning over the map, examining it by lamp light. Malon stood across from Veran. Chan across from Link. They were silent as their Hero considered time and distance, a few budding plans forming in his mind.

After a stretched silence he spoke, brooking no argument from anyone, his voice filled with finality in every breath and word. "Malon, take your mount and ride with all speed to Lon Lon Ranch and gather the Riders. They will need to ride north and join forces with the Militia Men. I have no doubt Dashiva will be among them seeking refuge. Once there, tell them to prepare to receive refugees from Timberlane. They are too close to Tilkat."

"Takiri, take the Gerudo and go to your people. Once there form the image of their patron, the Goddess of Time, and have the mirage berate them for their rash thoughts. Have it tell them their true enemy lies within the Arcadian Empire and that she orders them to kill every general, captain, lieutenant, and all of imperial blood that reside in it."

"Chan, you are to go to Kakariko Village and rally what forces you can, including taking command of the Gorons gathering in Death Mountain. Lead them on a march against the Arcadian Forces besieging Hyrule Castle Town. Make your eyes yellow and pose as Cory, they will follow you then."

"Cory, you are to go into the heart of Arcadia and free the old Emperor. Make no contacts with your people or anyone. Go and free him and direct him towards the generals still loyal to him. Then go to Arcade, the empire's capitol, and wait." He paused a moment to focus his gaze into the Sheikah. Cory gave a forlorn before nodding. Link nodded to himself and moved-on.

"Veran, I want you in Lake Hylia directing the evacuation of Timberlane. Wait for Takiri and her group to signal you, letting you know the fields are safe from the Gerudo. Then begin. Create a mirage of Shawn to order the townsfolk. From there, leave a few dozen Knights to watch over the lake. The rest, including yourself and Takiri's group are to warp into Hyrule Castle Town and try and break the siege. The rest of the Knights will be going there before you. Geralt," Link said casting his eyes towards the giant rock man. "You'll lead them." A deep rumble was his response.

"Malon, once the Riders are there have them stay put. I don't know what other evil may arise and they may come in handy. Sera. Luken." His eyes went to two Hylians. A married couple. "Take four dozen knights and set a watch over the Lost Woods. Consult with the Great Deku Tree the most likely points Majora could emerge. I fear he will be the next evil to come."

"I myself have a score to settle at the Golden Castle." A grim glint seized his eyes. There were several mutters and whispers, most filled with disapproval. He did not need to meet Malon's eyes to know she did not like this plan. With a final breath he spoke, his right hand on the hilt of his weapon. "May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce." He intoned. A dozen more voices filled the air, in varying accents, repeating that phrase. All speaking it as they would a curse against all things that slithered in the dark. The path was now set before them.


	39. Chapter 38 Emerging Evils

**A:** Well, another week a day late. Was there a reason? Yes, yes there was. Thursday is me and my fiance's 'date night.' Long story short I was being an ass and we redid it last night, leaving no time to update. So here I am. Oh, and yes I did say fiance and not gf. I proposed a few weeks ago with her answer being yes. Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know...what was thinking?! hehe. On another note. Below is me once more experimenting with a few things. If it works or doesn't I'm sure someone will let me know. hehe. One last note. With the content below, should I up the rating to mature you think? Have I crossed that line? And finally, please read and enjoy.

byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Emerging Evils**

Hyrule Kingdom is a name that exists in numerous folk tales throughout the entirety of the Realm. Every tale speaks of some evil emerging from the shadows of this sometimes great empire and sometimes backwater kingdom. For thousands of years the kingdom has existed in one shape or another. None can say when the first castle was built and then burned to the ground. None can say what has happened to the populace over the centuries. They only know that from this kingdom legends appear every so oft. Myths are formed and devils walk its grounds.

The stories speak of struggles that encompass whole peoples. Two cycles ago in the Eternal Legend the Hero emerged to combat the terrors and sealed them for good. The result was a gutted and devastated kingdom. To prevent this from happening again he took the remains of the evils and placed them throughout the Realm. When next they awoke they plagued many parts, forcing the Hero of Time to travel to the ends of existence to stop their rampages. And still Hyrule suffered.

In this cycle fate has been disrupted and by this anomaly, Agahnim of the Demons, has reached his hand out from his graven resting place to manipulate the Eternal Legend. His fingers reach outward and one by one he brings his bloodied brethren into his webs of deceit.

Already, the Princess of Destiny, the Herald of Fate, has been tainted by his schemes. Controlled by such a deft hand she never knew her fate had been sealed by Corwin donning the mask of the Oni; a farmer raised to always be loyal to his family and to forsake a life of questing. A farmer who suddenly had an invasive thought to leave his family and see the world.

Two reflections of the Hero were manipulated and eliminated from opposing him. Corwin to one mask and Bleys to another. Even now Agahnim is aware that Bleys wears the mask of Majora and is now on an insane quest against Hyrule and Link.

The third hero is still out there, the last piece in ending the blood line of the Oni's interfering. He must be for good and he must side with Link. Then things would be even. If Agahnim's shadowy hand can taint him as he did the others, Link will be one step closer to defeat. And he one step closer to freedom.

* * *

His hair was an imposing white, ruffled by the wind blowing down the mountain. There were flashes of heat hidden within the moving eddies of the air sweeping over his features. He stood tall upon a rock outcropping, his staff standing erect in his grasp. It was topped by an orb of light blue. His eyes were a pale yellow, and his features did not match what he would saw in a mirror. He looked a few years younger, but acted nothing like his brother Cory.

Chan was watching the march of the Gorons as they made their way from the fiery slopes of Death Mountain. He saw the many grave faces and small children being held by the hand and guided into a smoking town. There he noticed various buildings charred beyond recognition. Hylian Guardsmen directed the Goron refugees onto the plains where camps had been rallied.

Chan knew these Gorons to be the crafters, smiths, merchants, and caretakers of the little ones. They were not warriors towering tall and covered with platemail, brandishing massive weapons. Their hearts were not fired for fighting, but for creating. As of now the Goron fighters were holding back the assaults. Making a defensive line so their brethren could flee in time. Inhuman wails echoed off the grand rocks as the fiery fiends rose like the dead from the lava flows.

What they were no one knew, but the general name given was fiends. Chan had come here a day ago to find a wave of Gorons flooding the town with the fiends behind them. Taking command he led what defense the Kakariko guardsmen could give and fought the fiends off. Several of the townsfolk helped as well, particularly a hooded Hylian garbed in a red cloak wielding two swords.

The fiend's wake had left a fiery mark on the unprepared town. Now a defense had been raised and the townsfolk were fleeing into the plains with their Goron allies. For centuries the two people had existed together, their homes being on the volcano. But when your home turned violent you left.

That morning had him leading a charge up the slopes of the mountain to the Gorons fighting. He asked to speak with their Big Brother, but he was already dead, his corpse a rock smoldering among the lava flows. Taking command again Chan set up the line and passed all refugees through this single focal point. It slowed down the evacuation to a crawl, but it made defending the people much easier.

As for the honeycombs in the mountain, as people left they sealed the halls to prevent the fiends from following. It was smart plan and so far one that was working. The second plan was going to be the worst. How to defeat what was obvious to his eyes, considering he had made no preparations thus far.

Rauru had told him everything of the demons. Their names and where they had been sealed. Bjorn had been the Sage of Fire and burned with a passion to die. Sealed in a mountain of ice in a crystal of frozen flames. A crystal that should have held him till he awoke. A crystal the old Goron Horus claimed could be melted in the fires of Death Mountain. Apparently, that is exactly what had happened. And Bjorn was unleashed, his fury bubbling over the top of the mountain.

Yet, there was something odd happening. It was something he had noticed while standing there watching. The lava flows were fluctuating in their advance, sometimes stopping altogether. Then a moment later renewing their plunge downward. To his active imagination he swore the mountain itself was fighting the demon raging within. Sighing and deciding the refugees were calmly being herded he set off into the town in search of the old Goron; he would certainly know.

Within the hour he found the wizened rockman speaking calmly to two smiths. They were questioning when they could take up their works again. Horus was leaning on a cane of metal, his rocky protrusions smoothed with time and appearing gray at the edges.

"You will soon have what you need at your disposal when you have been brought to a camp." He patted one on the shoulder and Chan watched the Goron's eyes soften as Horus spoke low. "It does me proud to see two young ones eager to help. Never lose that."

The two Gorons spoke a quiet thanks before joining the corridor of rockmen. His eyes never strayed from the many denizens of Death Mountain as he felt the Sheikah approach. "You being here as helped us all. We will be forever in your debt…Chan."

The Sheikah shrugged. "I won't except that debt or anything else from you or your…" He grimaced. "How did you figure…" Chan watched the old stone turn to look at his staff. "Okay, I'll not finish that question. How about another? Why are you still listening to me?"

"You believe I was listening to and following the crown? That may be what people were doing at first, but now they are following you, not who you claim to represent." The old man penetrated him with a glance. "I know not how you are now stable, but I am very grateful to you. And to the one who sent you."

Chan hid his surprise well, and in his mind he then wandered to Cory's tale. Had Tiryn been in correspondence with this being? Had the old man also sent someone into the camps before they became the Knights of Hyrule? Was one among their number a spy? If they had passed those trials they no longer were. "Thank-you Horus for your kind words."

The Goron nodded knowing his due. "And the reason you came?"

"Yes. Have you noted the lava flows? The way they ebb, then flow faster?"

Horus nodded sagely. "Yes. I have. And you seek the reason. You seek our secret?"

Chan regarded him with a puzzled expression. "Secret…?"

Again he nodded sagely. "Yes, the Heart of the Mount. Our father."

Chan quickly got a disturbing image of a rock making love to another rock. "Uh…please take no offense, but could you go into more detail?" He feared the answer, but knew it to be better than the image in his mind.

"A Goron is born of two things. Our mother the earth holds us in her bosom until our father comes and shakes us free from her. With his breath of fire we are born individual and apart from the earth. Scared to be so suddenly alone, away from the thousands of others. That very being, the Heart of the Mount, is beating and attacking and defending us. Giving us time to leave our home." Now a sadness came into his voice. "I fear he is giving his life, the life of the Gorons, to see our individuality last a least one more generation."

A thought occurred to Chan, one involving Saria's tale to him about the creation of the Eternal Legend: concerning the fall of the first sages. With an air of mystery she said that nowhere were the Great Deku Tree and Lard Jabu, of the Zoras, ever mentioned. Did the Gorons as well have something similar to those? A guardian set to watch over them, in this case to grant them life? Something wrenched inside his heart and a tear came to his eye.

"Thank-you young one. The look of sadness in your eyes shows me the depth you care, something this old rock is humbled to witness."

Chan then became aware of a Hylian standing close to them, the cowl of his cloak hiding his features. He easily recognized the twin blades at the person's hips and the deep red duster. He ignored him and the Hylian's unabashed eavesdropping. Giving Horus a bleak look he asked: "If the Heart of the Mount dies…your people die, too?"

He nodded, his face showing grim acceptance. "Yes."

Then the wrenching in his heart solidified into determination. His thoughts went to unspoken oaths he had sworn; to give his life to protect not just Hyrule but also her people, to fight the very Evils if necessary. He looked towards the smoking volcano, its gray breath blanketing the sky and blocking the sun. It belched suddenly and red rocks and spits of lava flew from her crown to land among the lava flows. "I'll die before it does."

Horus's eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and hope. Then the stranger came forward. "Need some help hero?" He asked as his gloved hand came forward. Chan gave him a quick look before once more his imagination taking him to a strange place.

"Show me your face."

The cowl came down and Chan was staring into the face of the Hero. Instead of finding implacable determination he saw almost a glint of mischief. A slight smile showing signs of recklessness. Horus' eyes grew larger at seeing the Hylian. Chan studied him a moment more taking in his deep blue eyes and long blonde hair tied back, feeling some of the reckless behavior he saw seep into himself. He then nodded and grasped the young man's hand. "I'm Chan."

"I'm Eric."

* * *

There was panic in the streets. Citizens fled with odd bundles in their arms and children gripped by the wrist. Tailors ran with bolts of cloth and weavers clutched fancy hats. Butchers left a trail of blood and meat bits that packs of dogs eagerly followed. And all because Lake Hylia was turning into blood.

Veran watched as the Guardsmen followed the people in the panic. A few minutes ago he had learned that creating an image of Shawn did nothing to quell the hysterical people and so he let them flee as he and his knights leaped from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to make it back to the lake.

They had arrived to terror on that lone isle. Decapitated bodies hung upside down from the tree, dozens of them, their blood slowly dripping onto the isle and flowing into the lake in shiny red rivulets. More blood than that many bodies could possibly hold. They had seen the heads by the shore, their skin slowly being wisped away by the cool breeze exposing dull brown bone.

They had fled from that scene with queasy stomachs, and fear not easily suppressed. They arrived to a town already in the throes of evacuation. The original dozen knights were nowhere to be seen. He had a sick feeling their bodies hung from that tree. The worst and most worrying part, those bodies could only be a day old. Somehow the demon was affecting the decays. Veran had no desire to see the results of those heads.

Yet, here they were, him and two dozen more racing to the shores of the lake. Having heard the shouts and screams earlier of the horrors rising from the shores. Of putrid tentacles wrapping around boats and bringing them down into the red depths.

Suddenly, the line of buildings ended and there were no longer people, having already fled this side of the town. The knights exchanged looks as they watched the quiet shore, the once crystal blue now a shallow red, the color growing darker as they looked farther out. Then a bubble burst from the lake and a sickening smell filled the air.

Veran scrunched his nose and jumped down, landing with little effort. His men followed suit and drew their various weapons. The lone Zara among them walked forward and knelt in the sand, his flat nose inhaling slowly. He made a horrid face as a Hylian joined him. The Zara reached out slowly and touched the tainted waters.

He then jerked back his arm, which was shaking violently, and his pale blue features growing paler. Veran heard someone shout, "Remember to _time_ it!"

The Zora's eyes went into slits as his arm began to change and mutate. His hand disappeared to become a serpent's head with finger like whiskers. Other heads began to sprout along his arm as the mutation worked its way towards his shoulder. A second later he began to scream. A horrific sound being ripped from his throat as the growing heads began to snap at him. _Timing_ it had no effect.

A breath later someone sliced off the Zora's arm and they all watched in horrid fascination as the limb fell to the ground and in a moment mutated into a dozen green serpents with broad heads. They quickly slithered towards the shore growing as they did. As they disappeared into the waters they were already three feet long and five inches thick.

Shock became awe which slowly gave way to fear and action. Two dozen pairs of feet backed away from the waters. As they reached a safe distance Veran ordered two men to heal the Zora's wound. A splash of light later found the Zora sicking up.

Veran drew a deep breath as he pondered the waters. In no good conscious could he leave while something could emerge from those depths to attack the fleeing townsfolk. In no good sense could he possibly wait here to find such similar horrors.

It was pointless to follow Link all those days back and it was pointless to remain. "Break for camp at the edge of the town. We aren't going to Hyrule Castle Town anytime soon."

At dusk the first denizens of Lake Hylia emerged. Tektites. Creatures from legend. Said to be spiders that slithered on four legs and jumped to attack their pray, able to skitter across water. What the legends did not speak of is what they truly looked like.

At the cry of night they bubbled onto the water's surface. Four limbs holding them aloft with a torso and a single eye etched between two of the 'legs.' The torso was the mutated body of a Hylian and his twisted limbs were the creature's legs. The eye appeared where the Hylian's head should have been. It was naked to the world with twisted elbows and knees, their skin shades of blue and purple. Not from the water, but from how cold the once-Hylian-body had become.

The Hylian heads rose next, fiery skulls alighted atop the surface of the water, now the size of a man's chest. With black eyeless gazes they searched the shores for victims, their jawbones creaking in soundless laughter.

Flocks of keese emerged next, their colors ranging from blue to black to purple to brown. All of varying shapes and sizes. With closer inspection Veran began to see familiar shapes among the flapping wings. One in the vague shape of a brain. Another the shape of a heart. With horror he discovered what happened to the insides of the Tektites. And the things trailing behind the keese's tails and wings were not feathers, for they were bare, but actually blood vessels still attached.

Veran emptied his stomach where he stood, realizing he was not the only one doing so. Gazing back towards those atrocities he realized something very humbling. Although, they had been granted incredible powers and senses from the Sages, that did not mean they were invincible.

Someone gasped and suddenly everyone's weapon was drawn. The 'horrors' for lack of a better name, were making their way across the bloody lake. The cries of the keese grew closer with the skittering of the tektites not too far behind. "If someone falls into the lake, do them a favor and kill'em."

There were murmured assents as they braced themselves.


	40. Chapter 39: The Goddess

**A/N:** Well well well...yeah another friday come and gone. Another sob story...Truck broke down and I'm now looking for another. Meh. Quick thing, don't EVER shop at anyplace called Bill Heard Chevrolet. I got DICKED around for five hours! And then when I said I was not buying, the floor manager, salesman, and financial guy all cornered me into a room and I felt like I was being ambushed! I left. Everything else aside, I shall leave you with this. These two chapters have laid the foundation for the next part the story. And next week...Oni versus Link. I can't wait! hehe. Now I shall shut-up and leave to you my poorly chosen words.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Goddess**

Luken and Sera. Both were Hylians who had been fortunate during the Struggles. Neither the loyalists nor the cronies had happened upon their farm none to far from the banks of Lake Hylia. To them the fighting had been news and gossip, not a part of their daily routine, until the dreams. The voice speaking to their hearts of a darker path yet unveiled to the kingdom, of a chosen few who could come forward and battle it, help the Hero defeat it as they walked with him. Neither had admitted to the other of what they heard for days…

Until the fateful night when they both awoke gasping. One look had shown the other they shared the dream. The day following they abandoned their farm and packed for a long journey. Sera being barren meant there were no children to consider. And that is their tale, of how the two now found themselves leading four dozen Knights of Hyrule through the unclouded, to their eyes, trails of the Lost Woods.

Luken was a mile or so from her position, covering the portal from Termina. He had three others with him. There were forty-eight knights. Each group had four leaving there to be twelve groups. A dozen parties to watch just as many portals. Of which there were literally hundreds. These were the most likely points into this world by which Bleys would enter, being the ones the Happy Mask Salesman used most oft.

With Sera was a Goron called Lodin, and two other Hylians: twins calling themselves Bode and Ode. She doubted those were the two brunette's names; because sometimes they failed to respond to them, but she knew better than to pry. They had all passed the Trials and that was enough to place her full trust in them. Lodin was off to the side, his hand on a tree as he leaned his impressive bulk to the ground, his head resting on the earth.

He slowly rose and frowned, his dark purple eyes twinkling from the splashes of light coming through the canopy above. "There is heavy movement. The earth quivers with it."

She stood casually from where her tall frame had been squatting. She snapped her fingers and Bode and Ode were on their feet as well. She regarded their youthful faces a moment before casting her brown eyes to Lodin. "What do you mean by heavy movement? Something big?"

He shook his head. "Not heavy footfalls. Many footfalls. Something is coming this way and I think it…"

Quite suddenly the underbrush was rustling from behind them. Every bush was rustling and shivering. Squawks could be heard in the air from the animals around them. Somehow the dozens of fleeing beings remained hidden from them, choosing to go around the four knights. Within a minute everything was silent. Sera blew out a breath and ran a hand through her short blond hair. The animals had run from where her husband was at.

"Send up the flares you two. Mark them for Luken's portal. I think Bleys has come early."

The twins shared a long look and held their quarter staffs high. Blasts of bright light flared into the sky.

"Let's go."

As the group ran, their legs and muscles took them through the forest at astonishing speeds. A wave of heat passed through them, leaving a dry chuckle in their ears. Dread filled Sera. Bleys was supposedly just like Link. Yet…that chuckle and the fleeing birds. She cast a look behind her at her companions. Their faces said they suspected what she did. That Bleys had donned the mask. Swallowing a lump in her throat she sent a prayer to the Goddesses hoping Luken was still alive.

Then the colors of the world shifted. They all slowed to take it in. The tree trunks were a dull purple while the green in the forest was now a vibrant red. The earth itself was now a disturbing black. Catching quick glances as she ran she swore she saw faces being formed in the branches and roots of the trees. Then she tripped and rolled, her sword coming free in a heartbeat as she landed roughly on two feet, squatting.

The twins were back-to-back, staves readied. Lodin was ten feet away and holding a writhing root connected to a maniacal tree, a face carved into its trunk with eyes glowing as two lightbugs nestled there. With a grunt Lodin swung with his other hand and buried his axe into the tree's face. It shrieked in agony and a shining green slime began to bleed from the wound. The tree shook and rustled before finally drooping in apparent death.

It was now painfully obvious that Majora now roamed the forest, his mindless perceptions of the world warping it. "Let us continue a little slower, shall we?" Lodin said gruffly.

They all nodded and continued. Another heat wave passed through them, a rasping laughter lingering a bit too long in their ears. They dodged more living trees and their mischievous roots. The colors were becoming more varied. In some areas the ground turned green while in others in was blue or that inky black. The sky remained azure, but the leaves that hid it were purple or red. The barks of the trees blue, purple, and orange.

Another heat wave and this time a maniacal laughter seemed to have settled permanently in their minds, rattling and laughing at them and with them at the same time. Sera fought the hasty grin that bloomed on her face with little success. She saw the same smile on her companion's features.

Then they saw the whirlwind, its debris consisting of leaves, branches, dirt, animals, and other odds and ends: nuts and birds' feathers, wisps of spider webs, and flowers. It seemed to be a towering column of fast moving winds, its height rivaling the Deku Tree's crown of foliage. It did not move but stayed in a single spot, gathering stray bits into its grasp. The heat bellowing from it was equal to the fires of Death Mountain.

Then the laughter in their skulls burst and they felt it physically traveling through their bodies, attempting to sink slowly into their bones. With fleeting effort she felt her memories begin to slip away and her thoughts of Luken going with them. All that mattered was the hilarity, its comical lengths spinning like a fevered top where her sense of self used to reside.

With a frightening abandon she flung her funny clothes off and began to caper about. Her arms outstretched she began to spin, a mirth-filled cackle erupting from her throat. With a sickening giggle she ran about and spun, landing in the dirt countless times. Her vision sometimes fell upon others like herself, frantically leaping about as giggles spilled out from their snickering faces.

Above the scene a person watched with detached passion. He rested easily atop the whirling winds, his legs hanging over the side kicking idly. He watched as other knights joined the frolickers, their clothes being caught by the heated winds. In an odd fashion he wondered how they knew to avoid each other. Never did he see them collide, always leaping aside at the last moment to roll in the dirt, chuckling endlessly.

Bleys fingered the mask hiding his face. Constantly it whispered things to him. Laughing sometimes and screaming at others. Of the things he felt from it fear was the strongest. Fear of the 'others' for he would never think of them by name. Naming them sent the insane being into fits of giggles and hatred, but underlying all that was the servitude. It longed to obey the other demons, longed to feel their ministrations upon itself once more.

Bleys pushed those thoughts aside and wondered how long it would be until Link killed the Oni. Another day? Another hour? He was truly getting bored here, waiting for the mask to take full control and allow him to become the puppet, unfeeling in that mass of insanity trying to well up and overcome him. He smiled slowly at the thought. The smile grew until he felt his face split along his cheeks, literally taking the smile to his ears. His eyes jerked and for once the wooden eyes of the mask moved. With a sudden lurch he stood atop the winds and splayed his hands outward.

Taking a deep breath he let out a single howl of hysterical laughter, his cackling cascading down the winds to affect his dancers. As one they turned to him and laughed, giving effigy to his madness.

* * *

Takiri stood surrounded by her peers. All women and all Knights, forsaking all else to take on the duty of fighting where normal people could not. Taking the burden so their past families, their many mothers, sisters, and aunts, did not die needlessly.

With her spear she jabbed at the piece of pale blue flesh before her. It was dead having leaked out the pale red liquid it seemed to have used for blood.

It had four appendages connected awkwardly to a torso with a large eye at one end. It had moved like a spider and struck by leaping down onto its prey. The appendages each ended with some bits of coral at the end, but the hard-grown flesh could not hide the fingers and toes.

"Burn it." She said with disgust. She turned and walked away knowing a few would linger to look on in horror and fascination. Then the thing would be burned. It had been three days since they had set out from Lake Hylia, seeing the lake slowly turn red with the headless bodies on the isle. They left Tiryn to handle it.

Now she was having second thoughts on that decision. This monstrosity had come from Lake Hylia and somewhat resembled the fabled Tektites from the stories. Coupled with the gruesome keese flying around spelled and it disaster at the lake.

She returned to their camp and looked to see the sun setting into the distance, its bright yellow light now reduced to a grim red. A little to the north there were clouds, dark and ominous, where the Golden Castle Slaughter had taken place; where her Leader was currently going. A wry grin shown on her leathery face, never would she have imagined to take orders from a Hylian. He was the Hero, though, so it was an easy thing to accept.

Other women were now packing the camp away into bundles and tying them to the ends of their spears. Takiri as well went through the familiar motions and in a few minutes her sleep-cover, wooden bowl, bag of water, and hard rations were put away. A little more time passed as she made sure the Thing was burned, before once more traveling across the plains.

For hours they moved at a steady run, their careful foot falls barely making a sound or kicking-up any dust. Only when night had fallen completely and the half-moon waned in the sky did they break at the crest of a hill with relieved reactions showing on their faces; faces now lacking in cosmetic cover. Another thing given up to follow their duty.

Spread out before them were their ex-families. No fires dotted the large encampment, but distant crying marked the presence of captured men. Men, by now, too sore to do anything but weep. With enhanced visions they could see the bulk of the female army laid bare before them, not but four hundred yards from their position; one hundred yards from the standard scout line.

Takiri turned about to glance at her many companions. In all seventy-six Gerudo had made the sacrifice of completing the Trials. Seventy-six women who were no longer family but something deeper. "We gave up the Goddess to see our nation safe, and now we shall desecrate her to see our Kingdom safe from them."

There was a tightening of expressions on the Gerudo's faces. None here agreed with their Leader's plan, but none would voice that concern. Their path was to follow his. To follow him, no matter the cost.

Takiri continued. "At dawn, when the Goddess awakens, I shall summon her visage to appease this army." There was an emphasis on the word 'I.' An emphasis none missed. It spoke that she alone would take the shame of doing such an act, shouldering the burden of their sacrilege.

With head bowed she spoke a final sentence. "At dawn."

She then wandered away from her group and seated herself alone on the ground, her thoughts spinning to the stars above.

Her fellow women looked to her with pained expressions before turning away and leaving her to her night vigil. They knew the inner turmoil ripping through her now. Knew with little doubt she was questioning why she had ever sworn those vows; words seared onto all their souls. To give up one's pride was difficult. To give one's family even more so. To give your past for a dismal future the hardest still. But surrendering your beliefs and faith was too much. Too much for any of them.

An hour before dawn they roused from their slumber and walked with hesitant feet to Takiri's standing form. Many had wondered if she would be here in the morn. She regarded them will a chill look, a darkness clouded beneath her serene mask. The many Gerudo exchanged knowing glances.

Silence reigned supreme until the first rays of sunlight broke over the horizon, splashing a little light across the plains. It was with those first rays that the mighty camp below would begin stirring. Takiri took a deep breath and rallied what conviction she could, not knowing how deeply this single act would affect her. She dreaded finding out, but it was better she do it alone and face the consequences than all of them.

She closed her eyes…

From the east a light bloomed, swirling sands raging around it like an aura. Heralded in the center of this was a female shape beginning to form, seeming to step out of the air and onto the plains. When her form was complete standing tall among the now swaying grasses the brightness that summoned her faded and her features stood out for all the Gerudo to see.

Even with the little light they knew this being from the grace she walked with to the garb she wore. Like a cat she stepped closer to their awed faces, a sway in her hips speaking of carefully placed movements. Movements every Gerudo wished they could emulate.

As the figure grew near they realized the scope of her, standing as tall as her statue, the one built into their Spirit Temple. With her feet now standing before their encampment she towered over them.

Then a light shone from her, illuminating her skin, face showing a benign smile etched from her otherwise harsh features.

"Speak my name if you believe you know me." She spoke with a voice filled both with venom and honey. A caress made in love and pride, compelling one to acknowledge her; the honey. A sting brimmed with spite promising retribution if they failed to name her; the venom.

Thousands of Gerudo fell to the grasses instantly, their mouths kissing the ground in supplication. As one they rose to their knees and flailed their arms toward her, crying aloud, "The Goddess! The Goddess! The Goddess!"

The chanting took on near fanatical tones before the vision before them raised her hand demanding their silence. A pleased smirk now rested upon her face. With an elegant air she sat before her children, crossing her legs and resting each of her tanned arms on her knees. She bowed her head as if prayer and each female followed her lead.

"In the ancient forms you have named me. Now shall we sit in audience, as in the days of old. Now shall you once more listen as I speak guidance. Now again shall you obey and never question. All here must remember the time of chaos, when my words went unheeded. A thousand generations has yet to pass, and so shall you still reside in a desert as punishment for that crime."

Her head rose and her eyes opened, scanning the various alert Gerudo before her. "Will you listen, my dears?"

"Yes!" Came the call from thousands of throats.

She nodded slowly in acceptance. "Will you heed my words, my children?" She asked calmly, a smile lilting her lips.

"Yes, Mother!" Came the fevered response.

Her eyes now blazed in scorn. "And now shall you follow them without question, or be wiped from this world for a final disobedience?"

The females wavered beneath her until broken please of 'yes,' floated to her ears.

She smiled once more, a deep well of affection clouding the anger. "That is well. My children may live for another thousand generations yet."

There was a collective sigh from the masses, until her voice boomed. "Now listen!"

With rigid backs and tense muscles they awaited her commands.

"In your hearts blazes a passion. An anger towards the one seeking to dominate and use you. This fury fills me with warmth knowing my dears have not forgotten their hearts. But it angers me knowing they have forgotten their wits!" She screamed the last sentence in a fury, the light emanating from her form nearly blinding all who looked upon her.

"Evil has again come to this realm and you never questioned the darker dealings of the Herald of Fate. The Princess of Destiny, whose past virtues saw aid brought to the sisters. Who with each coming she brings wealth and happiness to the clans? None sought to wonder at her motives? To question whether she followed her own mind or perhaps followed another?"

"I will admit that, though, I am disappointed, but that disappointment does not near the pain you caused me in helping the King of Evil attain the Golden Power." Every Gerudo head bowed in shame, unable to gaze upon their matron for such an error.

"That is why I have come forth to set things right. To enlighten your minds to the truth and have your passion burn towards another enemy. The true enemy that threatens not only yourselves, but this very nation. A nation you have been a part of since your sentencing."

"To the north lies the Arcadian Empire. A great stretch of conquered land lead by weak-willed men and their mindless soldiers. And holding all of their strings is an evil as ancient as myself. He reached forth with his hands and tainted the purity of the Princess. And in turn, turned her against your ways. But he is not your foe, for with his webs he would surely kill you all."

"In battle he is merely a shadow. Unable to harm anyone, but out of battle is a spider, with his many hands reaching outward and hurting many. I task you with destroying his hands, one by one, making him only a shadow for the one holding the light to banish him."

"Go to the north with all your passions and fury burning a path into this empire. Go to the north and leave all that live between there and here at peace. Go to the north and kill. Kill every commander and general in their vast armies. Kill their Emperor and all who share his blood. Only when they are all dead shall I ever permit you back into the desert, only then will your shame be expunged from my sight."

"When the final one lays dead return to my temple and offer me droplets of your blood. When every sister has offered me her blood I shall make you all a promise. That by the next time the tides of evil rise I shall say your sentence is at an end."

"Now go and never waver!" She yelled in final admonishment before vanishing in a wisp of a sandstorm that slowly dissolved into the air, leaving in her wake a glowing sun shining above the horizon.

The seventy-six Hyrulean Knights stared in wonder at the scene before them. Thousands of women gathering their camping bundles in a manner of minutes and running as one northward, leaving every prisoner behind. They ran northward seeking their victims with religious fervor fueling their veins.

Takiri fell to her knees as water fled her eyes. A lone Gerudo walked to her and patted her shoulder in comfort. A tear in her own. "It had to be done."

Takiri shook her head in refusal at the implication. "It…it wasn't me." She whispered. "I did nothing…"

Her words reached her companions and shock bloomed on their features. Had that been the real Goddess?

As doubt and speculation warred among their minds a sandy breeze both caressed and burned their skins, bringing with it the same husky voice they had heard earlier.

"Of all my children that I have witnessed throughout all of time, none have brought more pride to me than you. Never forget you will always be my children, always."

The wind wisped away and the hardened fighters, who were willingly to sacrifice everything, gripped each other and wept.


	41. Chapter 40: An Ancestor's Fall

**A/N: **You know, I missed another week...first time I think since xmas. Explanation...apparently I have a muse. hehe. I was putting off writing this chap until the day before update. Fiance left for five days. Thursday came and went. Then friday. Then saturday. The whole weekend I did absolutely nothing. I had little motivation for much. Hell thursday night I couldn't sleep because there was an absence in the bed. I know, it sounds pretty sorry. I don't rely on my gf for inspiration, but it seems her presence gives me motivation. I really didn't see this. hehe. Okay, now for chapter. Is it epic?! I don't think it has that sort of feel to it. But I think I'm happy about it, since I changed my style slightly while writing it. Hope everyone enjoys.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty: An Ancestor's Fall**

For days he traveled, sleeping less and less each night, realizing night after night he needed less sleep. His steed, never fully tested to her limits was at ease with the rough conditions. Despite his single-minded journey, his thoughts drifted from plan to plan, knowing that the knights he had sent into the world would not complete their instructions. He only hoped he had positioned them enough to hold back the evil until his arrival.

Rauru had told him Agahnim and the Oni would be the first to arise, implying he would do battle with them before confronting any others. This feat he doubted would occur. Agahnim was too shrewd a demon to allow himself to fall before the others; too entrenched to allow Link to come close. Instead, Link assumed that others would rise next and he would eliminate them one-by-one until finally Agahnim fell.

He had a general idea that Majora would come from the forest next, perhaps followed by Tilkat awakening at Lake Hylia. This would leave Bjorn coming somewhere from the frozen north, but Link had a hunch that Bjorn's prison was already within Hyrule's boundaries. Hopefully, with his many knights scattered around they would catch wind of where he would emerge.

Link heeled Epona at the top of a ridge overlooking the once majestic Golden Castle, now replaced with stormy clouds, bare earth, and tons of ruined stone littering the scape. With his eyes he saw thousands of remains of an army, their pieces of body and armor strewn throughout the battlefield. Their blood, having fled from their bodies in rivers, had stained the ground a deep red. Link patted Epona on the head as he dropped from his saddle, his boots hitting the ground with a loud thud.

He casually stroked the mare's mane before gently pushing her away and walking towards his destination. This was a fight that having Epona near would be more hindrance than help. He turned around to look her in the eyes and saw there an uncanny understanding. She shook her head at him and he understood that she would be waiting for him to return; in fact expecting him to return. He chuckled at the show and started his steady march forward.

His feet soon took him onto the massacred remains of the loyal soldiers. He idly wondered at their numbers as his eyes took in the thousands of pieces, both of armor and hylian origin. Hands and legs and heads tossed about like leaves in a storm. Swords broken, axes shattered, and armor twined was strewn about in equal abandon.

They covered the ground almost hiding the blood-stained dirt. Link swept his eyes from the scene as he felt a burning hatred gaze upon him. He stared forward at the rubble of the castle and saw perched on the remains of its highest tower the demon called Oni. He matched that ferocious stare with a calm collection. Not a drop of fear was felt in his lithe and tensed form.

The figure then leaped across tumbled stones to land not fifty feet from Link, its unblinking gaze trying to swallow him in panic. He ignored it as before and slowly drew his blade, its perfection ringing as it slid easily from its rest. He pointed it at the figure and waited.

The Oni seemed to flinch as the blade was directed towards it, odd reflections of memories coming to the forefront of its mind, remembrances of holding such a blade and wielding it with excess. The thoughts were shaken away as its purpose was once more brought to the forefront of its thoughts. Defeat this pawn of fate and let the world once more feel its strength. With ease it drew its massive entwined blade directing it towards Link, ancient energies suffusing it with power; making it glow a subdued blue hue.

The moment stretched, like a taunt string vibrating under strain until it snapped and the long pregnant pause gave birth to a duel.

The Oni was a being touched and blessed by the Goddesses. Gifted with no fear, knowledge of a perfect warrior, and a powerful blade. Two of those things had been stripped from it in its fall from grace a past to his descendants. The only thing remaining was the knowledge of battle: his power now resting within their hands. His courage now molded into their hearts, and his knowledge now passed on through his blood. It was these thoughts that echoed in Link's mind and gave him surety that this hollow being would be the one to fall defeated this day.

Two pairs of silent feet raced forward at speeds the hylian eye could only see as blurs. A green one and a white one racing forward to meet in a sudden clash of swords, sparks dancing like lightning wherever their blades met. Coming closer to the battle one would see the strictest of concentration echoed on their faces, as they stood not but three feet apart, their arms and blades colliding with such force that thunderclaps resounded from them.

Link dared not move or shift his feet as he felt the power and strength emanating from his foe. Its massive blade wielded expertly with two hands, seeking his heart's life. His own blade flashed without quarter seeking to severe its head from its body. Two dozen strokes passed between them in the span of 

seconds, and the seconds slowly ticked by as they fought without tiring. A minute passed and still neither stopped.

Link then moved his feet and was away in a moment, his sword flashing before him in a manner of defense to sway the demon from following him. He landed away and now knew all he needed. It had been a risk to ignore Nabooru's advice, but he was learning very slowly that some opponents had to be dealt with differently. His preference may have been offensive, but that did not mean he could not shift his style towards a more defensive one.

The Oni stood; its blade pointed towards the earth, and regarded him. Link returned the look once more before cocking his head to the side until he heard a crack. He repeated the gesture to the right. The Oni nodded in memory of its own gesture those many weeks ago. To be frank, Link could not help but to taunt the being, knowing his victory was assured. He drew a breath and tensed his arms, drawing forth from the magics linked into his soul by the sages.

He sprang forward leaping into the air, the Oni following suit. They clashed in mid flight with a dazzle of sparks and each passed the other leaving a small mark of the encounter. They landed and Link twirled about to meet the Oni who was already upon him. A downward slash was blocked and repelled by the strength of the earth and a quick riposte countered it like the flows of the rivers. Link then kicked-out with his leg as the Oni parried Link's blade.

Link's foot caught the Oni in the stomach and sent it flying away. He leaped afterward, his sword poised to sink into its exposed chest when it landed. The Oni rolled away in an instant, and Link adjusted his sword to attack outwards, leaving a slash on the Oni's arm as it rose to attack. Link blocked, parried, and shifted his stance to dodge the attacks, easily reading his opponent now that he saw the Order in which it struck. Almost with lazy motions his blade flashed out ward and severed its arm.

The Oni leaped back, sailing through the air to land among the castle ruins four hundred meters away, a halo of power now glowing around it. Link waited for the moment it would unleash its rings of energy. He wondered if those were a by product of once being the Hero. Then they came without end, dozens flurrying through the air blocking all points that Link could leap away and dodge. He only stood there and waited.

The maelstrom was upon him and with a clever mind and the healing of light by his side the energies passed through him leaving a burning sensation that was soothed away as a light filled every injury. He then concentrated his mind on the winds and a double of him was rushing towards the Oni, its sword raised high. The rings ceased and the Hero flung himself into the nearest shadow.

Without much effort he leaped from shadow to shadow ever closer to his prey, ignoring the whispers of the restless spirits of the army, their souls lingering until the demon of their demise lay smited. The Oni tried blocking the illusion's blade only to have his sword pass through it. Link leaped from his shadow swinging, aiming for the exposed neck.

The Oni twisted away in desperation and received a deep cut along its collar, but not before its own blade found the flesh of Link's chest. Link grunted and they leaped away, landing apart and going to one knee. The Oni's face looked pale and its vibrant white hair seemed dimmed as an electric blue liquid ran freely down its wound. Link himself felt the deep gash across his chest bleeding freely. It made breathing difficult and moving his arms painful. With a sigh he sent his own healing into it, but to his dismay the yellow light could not mend the wound.

He glanced towards his opponent and realized the pain coming from the laceration throbbed in synch with the magic of the Oni's blade, its edge glowing brightly. Defeat the Oni and the wound could be healed. He drew a deep breath and stood, strategies going through his mind. He was faster and stronger. He could win in a hand to hand fight because his skills could splice the Oni's. The Oni had faster reflexes and knew it could not stand toe-to-toe. Link opened himself once more to the whispers around him and a plan formed inside his mind.

They once more raced towards each other, blades flashing and singing through the air, Link's confidence growing more and more as he began to leave marks across his opponent's body. More of the blue magic seemed to bleed away and the creature grew slower and slower, his defense coming later and later. Soon it was only defending, unable to launch even a single attack without having a mark left as punishment. Link revised his plan knowing now that he could beat…this…demon…

Link's thoughts were shattered as a white light crept across the Oni's body healing its wound and its new arm's fist crashed against his nose, breaking it in the process. The force sent the Master Sword from his hand and had him skittering across the landscape at unmatched speeds, leaving a trail of red 

dust in his wake. He did not bother to acknowledge the damage before he was moving and jumping away, barely missing the Oni's landing.

He dodged the next swing, leapt away from the other, and ducked and rolled to avoid the last. He had to reach his weapon! It was obvious now the Oni had once again held back its potential, playing with its opponent and lulling him. Its true aim the entire time was separating Link from the Master Sword.

For minutes he scrambled across the scape, flitting away before the Oni's wrath as it matched Link's speed with ease. He managed to kick and punch a few places, but those only served to waver the being, not slow it. The results were simple, their speeds matched but the Oni was far stronger. The Oni kicked our and broke Link's leg, but he healed it in time to move away from the Oni's blade.

Rallying his wits he jumped back and dozens of himself appeared, but the Oni ignored them and concentrated on him. A blast of light to distract it as Link again leaped away. It had no effect. He rolled to the side and kicked outward, tripping the demon. The Oni recovered quickly and struck from the ground, leaving another burning lesion on Link, this time down his left leg.

Then Link sent out a call to the lingering spirits: suddenly the air cooled and chilled with a thick mist rising from the red ground. And with it came the hordes of aggrieved soldiers, crying from their deaths and reaching forward to swallow their murderer in their grasp. The Oni's eyes opened in panic and the demon slashed wildly with its sword, trying to sever the ghostly denizens. Its attempts were fruitless as its swings struck nothing.

Though the beings may have been transparent, their grips were not. Hundreds of hands reached out and grabbed hold. Not one had enough strength but together they slowly pulled the demon to its knees. The Oni writhed, struggled, snarled and snapped as its blade was forcibly taken from its grip by the ghastly hands. Its arms were slowly and exorable pulled behind it and bound together by dozens of dead hands. Still hundreds more pulled and pushed, holding the Oni in place by their anger and grief.

The being surged against his bonds when he saw the Hero slowly limping towards him, the Master Sword held firmly in his grasp and his face promising defeat. Then like a tide the remaining thousands of dead spirits rose from the ground and crowded together, sweeping over the demon like a blanket. They swathed themselves about it, holding the Oni no matter the might of his struggles. It was in this position that Link stood before him, his sword raised. Defiant to the end the Oni raised its head as high as it could, until cool metal severed it from its body.

It rolled away innocently and the hands released the body as it shifted back to Corwin's. The mask fell away leaving Link staring at the mirror image of himself. In one stroke in had effectively killed himself, but he felt nothing for it. Corwin's fate had been decided before this. Link looked about and noticed the spirits had yet to be released and seemed to be hovering in the air thrumming with anticipation.

Realization came suddenly that the Oni was not yet defeated. Only its host had been and thus the ghosts were still bound until their murderer had been again been sealed away. The remaining question was how. Never had the sages or the Great Deku Tree told him. Was this something they assumed he already knew? Or was the answer that obvious. He sat upon the earth, ignoring the body of his opponent, and contemplated his own existence, feeling the answer lay in that line of questioning. As an afterthought he summoned the cool light and healed his body.

Why was the Hero necessary to seal away these evils? Was it because only his own abilities could? That made little sense because he had defeated the Oni before. That was before he had become the Hero, before he had gripped the Master Sword. He glanced down at his blade and considered it, knowing the key lay with it. Heroes of the past had not always had the Blessings of the Sages to aid them. Nor had he felt any different after picking up the blade. Yet, his touching it had caused the demons to awaken.

Somehow the blade sealed them away, which explained perfectly the role of the Hero, for only he could wield it, thus only he could seal away the demons. Then the process became even clearer. The blade was known as Evil's Bane, for it repelled all things of a dark nature. Only one with a pure heart, without evil intent, could touch it. He looked up suddenly as if struck. It could not be that simple. Yet, the Sages leaving out this vital piece of the puzzle now made sense.

He gingerly stood and walked over to where the mask laid; its whispers of power attempting to seduce him. He easily beat those words away and raised his sword high, the point directed downward. He then struck the mask, piercing its magical and malevolent aura. For a moment nothing happened until a wail filled the scene, rising to a scream of anguish and loss, until snapping away leaving a thick silence in its wake.

Then the wind blew as the thousands of spirits sighed in release and drifted away from this mortal coil, the cold air and chilling mists dissipating with them. Link now stood alone amid the devastation, his eyes pondering the innocent looking mask. When he thought on it the mask looked fragile enough for him to shatter. He reached down and picked it up, placing it inside his pouch. He then walked away from the carnage towards where Epona awaited him atop the ridge, leaving this damned place of failure, death, and destruction behind him.


	42. Chapter 41: The Bearer of the Mask

**A/N:** What is this! An update so soon?! Yep, your eyes do not deceive you. What is better, is I have next friday's chapter already being revised by the muse. So, is this a new trend? Maybe. If a chap is revised and ready a few days before friday with friday's done or close, then yes this will be the way things will commence from now on. So hopefully you guys'll enjoy my biweekly updates. And as a measure of length, I must say now all chapters from now on will be 4000 words give or take a hundred. Anything shorter just doesn't sit too well with me. Last chapter being an example. Well, here you are folks. Review if you wish, but above that and all else. Read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty-One: The Bearer of the Mask**

A wet sensation burned across her forehead, its painful memory a stake driven by shame and guilt that plunged ever deeper into her psyche by each memory that passed. When it felt like the stake could go no further because the memories had all been viewed, the past played itself again across her mind's eye, parting words forever echoing with each image. "I love you." Those were the words that Shawn had spoken last as he placed a kiss atop her crown.

And those were the words that haunted her sleep and drove the stake ever further into her psyche; ever closer to the realm of insanity where all could be forgot and this pitiful existence could end. Those may have been her wishes in this fevered slumber, yet a crucial factor would not leave her be. Most refer to it as fate, others destiny. They would both be wrong. What would prevent her is obligation: a duty to the world that now rested on her shoulders and in her heart. From that covered place within her breast there lay a beautiful artifact of unknown knowledge and insight. It chose this moment to intervene with her cycle of self-destruction, reminding her of her obligations to the world; to the Legend.

Like a beacon its golden rays of warmth shone through her memories, cutting the dark shadows within to pieces, casting them to their resting places in her mind. The stake, moments from driving her to blissful ignorance, dissolved under the majesty of the Triforce of Wisdom.

For a stretched moment Zelda lay naked and vulnerable to those rays, casting their purity throughout her mind, and in that moment she could not bear to have that protection shine upon her filthy visage, her tainted mind. She wept and cried about struggling to cover herself, but there were no shadows in that never ending light, no dark crevices for her to hide away with her shame.

Then a soft caress brushed across her psyche, a kiss of soft lips upon her crown, replacing the lingering one left by Shawn. Replacing the reason of Zelda's own grief, allowing Shawn's sacrifice to be fully realized for what it was. Not as a symbol of her disgrace, but a symbol of his affections. Tears came to her ephemeral eyes, letting his loss affect her without the poison of the memories disturbing it further.

It was then that a whisper came.

"My child, no things in this realm are perfect, not even we the Divine Sisters. We sought to make life and mold it with opposing forces of conflict and peace. Chaos and order. Life and death. We made a single mistake with choosing our guardians and our creatures have suffered for an eon for it. How can you, made in our image, not think to make a mistake? To overlook a single flaw set into your being by one most cruel?'

"Do you see your pride now, how it makes you suffer because you seek perfection, something we ourselves are far from? Now leave this imposed prison of doubts, lies, shades, and shame. Cast it aside knowing you have accepted your flaws. Cast it aside with the knowledge that your matrons, your goddesses, have forgiven you."

The tears came unbidden as the reality of her mind melded with the reality of her body, the two once separated now becoming one again. And as her conscious became once more aware of the limitations of her corporal senses, a voice echoed faintly within her mindscape. "Can you ever find within your hearts to forgive us the pain we have caused?"

Light entered her eyes as they fluttered open. A distant murmuring could be heard from outside where she lay. A weakness overcame her as she realized her body was lacking in nutrition. Trying to gather her scattered thoughts she vividly remembered a dark presence in her mind being banished by a soothing light.

Her stomach rumbled and a wave and nausea swept through her. She waited a moment for it to pass before leaning upward to look closer at her current place of habitation. It was a tent that was darkened, lit only by the rays of the sun outside. There were three candles scattered about burned down to their holders, the wax like frozen droplets clung to the side. She lay on a bed made of a taunt tarp, a tipped basin of water on a wooden table next to her. She slowly swung her bare feet around and got into a sitting position. Another wave of dizziness greeted her.

Why was she so weak? Why was she here…

Memories swept her up. The castle. Destroyed. Shawn gone. Everything dead and wilting. With a jolt she tried to empty the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Instead, she only managed to dry heave and spit, feeling her stomach's acid burning on the way up and then on the way down. She recalled her thoughts at the time of the battle and felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame suffuse her. Again she heaved, her cheeks burning as the past few months actions came under a different light. With her mind she could slowly see her descent into madness and knew well enough where her path would have eventually lead.



She paled at what she had become. An instrument of evil. She felt light-headed and swayed where she sat, her small hands gripping weakly the sides of her tarp bed trying to find something steady to her suddenly faltering sense of self. Then a spark struck outward from her heart, a vague recollection of an apology and hope for forgiveness. She could make little of what she remembered, until the words brazened across her mind, with the fading echo of the last sentence being heard.

She was still for many moments, recollecting her mental exile. Remembering the penance she had cast upon herself at the sake of her obligation to the world. The moments stretched as she continued to ignore the growing murmurs from outside her tent.

The question lingering within her mind was simple. How does one carry on after such a damning period of darkness? The fact she had to move forward was not in doubt. Too much resided on the Princess of Destiny for her to find another hole to wallow in. She had made a mistake, granted it was a grave one, but she had to move forward. The first step would be to seek apology from the ones she wronged. She shook her head as she stood. No, the first step would be to fulfill her role in the Legend and then sort out her wrongdoings, granted those she hurt were still alive afterwards.

She steadied herself and looked for food or water, realizing how dry her throat felt. She found none and sighed. She then glanced downward at her apparel. It was a linen smallclothes and nothing more. She tsked hoping a woman had changed her. Then she berated herself for such selfish thoughts. She then fought down an almost overwhelming shame.

Her nostrils flared. Berating herself for how she thought would bring no respite and would only hinder her. However, what she thought now did not matter for so long as it did not hurt anyone further. She then amended that thought knowing that sometimes people deserved to get hurt. She then thought of some extenuating circumstances. Maybe, they were poor and were hungry and it was an accident.

With another huff she silenced her overactive mind, making a mental note to relearn her moral and social conscious at a more convenient time. Though, she was now again glad to be burdened with it. With that decided she chose to make her way to the tent flap and search the area outside for food.

She peeked out and blinked past the light and saw a secluded area surrounded by trees, a faint hint of magic lingering in the air. A flash of recognition later she realized she was in the remains of where she had stationed her rebellion. She looked around and saw a figure silhouetted by a tent close by. Dread filled her as the wrongness of the figure became apparent. The clothes were haggard and the skin far too lean and dirty. Rusted boots and a torn cloak it wore while it wielded a scratched and ancient sword and dented shield.

She swallowed and took a step back into her tent, but not before the creature heard her. It turned around and its brown skulled face regarded her, eerie yellow lights centered in the face's eye sockets. Wispy brown hair clung to its nearly bald scalp. The being grunted and quickly turned, its sword and shield directed at her. Zelda panicked and fled further into the tent, unsure how to defeat the creature. Stalfos. The word crossed her mind slowly and she cursed aloud at her womanish behavior.

Victory now assured she waited for the Stalfos Knight to make an appearance. She heard its crunching boots on the leaves outside as its sword slowly peeked into the tent. When its face followed she smirked in pity. This ancient warrior from the now dead empire of Stalfos stood no chance.

A shock of electricity grabbed hold of it and raced through its appendages, snapping each bone as it went. The knight gurgled and flinched until falling to pieces. Zelda's narrowed her eyes and the ground swallowed the remains. With a smirk she boldly walked out of the tent, prepared to face hordes of the enemies, until she almost tripped and abruptly remembered her weakness. She looked down at her uncalloused hands and dirty bare feet with grim dissatisfaction.

She breathed in and slowly accessed her magics, letting her mind mold the cloth draped on her. In a few moments, with liquid light stretching across her form, she made herself more appropriate garments. Sturdy leather boots clung to her feet with a divided skirt brushing her boot tops. A loose linen shirt of purple adorned her chest, leaving strong white gloves to cover her hands. With another blink of light a leather cord lay in her hand. She used this to bind her hair behind her.

Her stomach growled a reminder to her. For a moment she thought to magically enhance her body, but knew the effects would not be permanent. What she needed was a food base that she could alter to replenish herself. She cast a quick spell across her nose and began to sniff for food. She gagged as other smells assaulted her now sensitive pallet. She narrowed the spell down and finally located a loaf of stale and moldy bread in the tent next to her.

She crept into the tent and finding the green and brown bread she frowned. Not the best base to start with, but if a battle were near this would make do. A blue light slithered from her arm and into the 

bread, causing it to faintly glow. A moment later the brown bread was now a perfect sphere with red blotches dotting it.

She grimaced but took a seat on a wooden crate and ate the disgusting food. In all the accumulated magics stored within her Triforce not one had a spell to make the food taste better. Yet, the fact the Triforce lacked this knowledge disturbed her. Never before had it lacked information except when she fell further into madness. Again she ignored the welling guilt she felt and concentrated on eating the vile substance and pondered the question.

The answer she thought now was simple. The Triforce resided within her, a bastion of knowledge on everything. A near perfect remnant of their deities. Was a mere mortal truly able of harnessing all the Triforce could do? She doubted it greatly.

Meal finally done and energy quickly being restored to her body she was ready. For what was something she would have to find out.

She left the tent and cast her senses about, detecting two dozen Stalfos littered around the deserted camp. She wondered who could have sought respite here. She groaned at the obvious answer. Link. That was a subject to be thought on later. First, the guards. She raised her hand and two dozen bolts of lightning sent them shivering into pieces. The ground swallowed the remains with glee. She dusted her hands and smiled, appreciating the simple pleasures of life.

Then a cackle echoed across the clearing, followed by words. "The fair maiden …maiden …maiden…

She cast her sense into the fogs knowing them to be the origin of the voice. What she sensed had her mental eyes recoiling with dread. The net of enchantments were in complete disarray, a chaos tainting every cord she had felt.

"I knew a lass of hair so golden! Whose voice lent me to be so bolden! I crept through the night to see her fair face! I crept to her bed and in the night we embraced! She fought my hold upon her breasts! And struggled as my manhood found its rest between her thighs that secret locale! To say the least by nights end I had her fowled!"

Zelda whipped her head around trying to locate the familiar and haunted voice. A voice whose tone edged far closer to madness than sanity. A voice which echoed through the clearing and somehow managed to gently caress her bosom and female organ; whose now maddening laughter sought a place of refuge within her mind.

"He's not here! He's not here to come knocking! But I am to come cocking! And a fair face shall be mine to embrace this eve!"

A smile was creeping across her features, straining to reach its limits and join her ears. The laughter was going around and around her mind wrapping it with layers of the nonsensical.

"Relax pretty face…let the words of the witless find their home in your bosom…let my mind mold with your own…we could make such pretty masks together…"

She was on her knees and giggling uncontrollably, fighting the urge to shed her dress and be one with the twirling lights and swirling mists.

_An arrow of light piercing her heart…a million points of light raping her mind…_

The smile melted from her face and everything quickly came into focus as she asserted her sense of self. She was Zelda, the Princess of Destiny and the Queen of Hyrule. She would not let this overbearing joker place her under his sway. Never again would another hold dominion over her actions. "Never again!" She yelled as a golden aura began to glow about her, shielding her from the wavering effects in the air. Small strands of shimmering that were part of the wind, explaining how they had crept across her perceptions without notice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Came the endless cackling reply of her nemesis.

She smirked, her mind thinking on the demon and the man behind it. "Tell me Bleys, why do you wish to lay with every female that has come into contact with Link? Do you truly aspire to be like him? Or are the other such prospects in the forest too young?"

An inhuman roar replaced the maniacal laughter. "I need not the flesh! I need not the birds or bees! I am beyond them! I am better than it! I am It!" He screamed.

Zelda nodded to herself, her assumption correct. Bleys had donned the mask to escape that hole in his being. He was promised ignorance by Agahnim, yet he was a fool and Agahnim sadistic. The Oni was a force that dominated its bearer. Majora was a force that submitted itself to the wearer until a time 

came where it could work alone. Bleys sought the comfort of madness, but would never get it. Zelda was glad she felt no pity towards the shadow of the hero.

"RISE! RISE! RISE! Let the winds of death send all to the blankets!"

She did however feel dread as those words echoed across the vastness of the forest and were answered by the sudden roaring of a distant wind. She cast her sense across the confusing mists and again recoiled away with a sickness in her stomach. She thought furiously at what Bleys would be trying to do…

"Free? How can you free me when I'm already bound to be fried?"

"What?" She whispered to the air before realizing Majora was conversing with someone else.

"You want to free me! Give me the blood and I will!" His voice wailed across the treetops. "Find me in this world! Find me in this place! I'll not ever find you if you'll only seek my embrace!"

A chime rang across her heart as the two pieces of the triforce resonated with one another. Link was in the forest and battling Majora. The blood left her face. He would stand no chance regardless if he was the Hero! Majora had tied his power directly into that of the forest's, using his ancient Sage abilities. Here he was impossible to reach for he had a thousand worlds to hide in.

Fists clenched she knew what she had to do: Fulfill her role as the Princess of Destiny and ensure Link made it to the final confrontation with Ganon, where the holy trinity could be resolved. Glowing with an ambient energy she summoned her magics and slowly drifted off the ground. With precise control she levitated over the treetops and saw firsthand a battle that took her breath away.

Across the never ending green canopy of the Lost Woods were hundreds of whirling winds, all of varying colors and ever changing dimensions. They wrecked havoc across the scene tearing up thousands of trees and bushes, racking long furrows of misty ground of questionable color behind them. They moved with little reason, sometimes jumping locations altogether. And through it all the mists never changed, only darkened as Bleys expertly shifted them.

Around the tornados could be seen leaping figures, sometimes becoming swallowed by them and spit out to be hurled what appeared to be miles. Then she realized something striking. The whirlwinds were being stopped by the figures as they were being thrown out. Two dozen figures in all were battling the winds, trying to contain the unprecedented damage wrought be them. Already thousands of acres had been uprooted.

They attacked again and they were thrown once more as the winds faded away. Again the process repeated itself and she wondered how the two dozen could travel so quickly. Enhancing her eyesight she was confused to find Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras among them. They were half clothed and armored as if they had dressed in a hurry. They were moving at speeds and utilizing strength beyond their racial abilities. And something seemed to ripple when they were thrown. The final piece of a the puzzle was the drifting mists that clung to their bodies, a remnant of the old forest's magics.

She assumed whoever those warriors were had the protection of the Great Deku Tree, which explained how the laughter did not affect them, or from their state of dress, no longer afflicted them. Steeling herself she decided to help; with a firm mind she reached outward and struck at two dozen tornados at once, her magical limbs squeezing their hearts. The winds fizzled and faded. Again and again she struck, squeezing, until no cyclones remained.

"Where am I where are you where are the fun where are the jackals who wait!"

Reality shifted and the ground became like an ocean, waves of treetops traveling high and crashing down, with never a tree or bush out of place. She felt the warriors struggling and then sensed five leave this plane then felt Link reappear for a moment before vanishing again. They were chasing Bleys and she wondered at what speeds they were moving. Eyes cast upon the rolling ground she sent her mind into the ground and reconnected the severed connections.

In a blink the forest righted itself.

"I'll not come to you. I'll not come to! I'll not come to you!" Screamed the voice, and as it echoed the cast aside trees and bushes began whirling together to form a giant golem of debris. A golem standing so high it stretched a mile into the air.

A dozen figures were now seen leaping about it and climbing, attempting to reach its zenith and breast where a large nut rested and glowed. Zelda was now thoroughly annoyed. No sooner had she quelled one thing than that damned man brought another. With a thought she was speeding forward, her arm raised and ready to strike.

The mile high golem moved with great speed and was successful at preventing the small creatures from reaching its chest. It grabbed one and hurled it into the horizon, only Zelda saw the figure 

ripple, disappearing from the golem's fist. She was now upon the beast. A streak of lightning uncoiled from her hand and struck the thing in its nut. The outer coating cracked, the magic dispersed, and the tons of foliage fell to the ground in tangled heaps.

Without blinking she plunged into the forest canopy and rallied every thought and willpower she had to battle the maddening mists.

"Why has the insect come for dissection of my heart? It's still bleeding for you! Wilt thou not endure for me the failings of my tongue…"

Eternities existed in those seconds as she fought the fogs. Theirtendrils of discord flailing around the ancient living enchantments. The web that was woven with every fiber and tree of the woods. And she knew where to begin and work outward. _Are you there oh ancient one? Where does he have you cocooned? I do not think he has the power to battle both us and the Hero at once. If we can right this wrong then he can stop hiding._

A presence alerted her and she found a small grain of order in the raging ocean of chaos.

_Together_. It intoned.

Her mind linked with it's and instantly whipping cords came to heel and stretched throughout the web, allowing for a base on which to build. Other strings slowly became attached as the insanity inherent slowly made way to strong minds. Zelda's psyche stretched across a forest she was now positive had no end. That went into millions of worlds and reflections. And through this all she wondered why was this here. Why the forest when no other element seemed to stretch on?

_Are you so sure that the others have an ending? Why do you seek the ending when all know this is but a cycle?_

_Was this ordained by the Goddesses? These reflections?_ Zelda asked as more strings found their natures restored.

_What you believe to be created by the Goddesses is only a fraction on their realm. A fraction the minds and bodies of the Ancient Sages chose to think on most, while their hearts managed and dwelt elsewhere._

_Why? How?_

_Worry not why this came to be or how. Worry about keeping it safe; about completing fate's task this Legend._

Knowing she would get no more answers she now concentrated more on her task at hand, forging ever stronger links until only a few strings of chaos were loose. Zelda wrenched herself from the fabrics of the forest and realized how winded she was, how much magic she had put into helping the Great Deku Tree return order. Bringing her gasping under control she levitated herself through the trees and surveyed what she could.

There was a clear sky and black lightning striking without remorse some miles away. She flung her hand outward to block and disrupt the element, creating pops of noise and sparkles of light. She felt Link was over there and moving quickly.

She saw Bleys adorned with the mask laughing and fighting with tentacles that had protruded from his back. Figures could be seen darting forward and slashing, only to be thrown about, entangled and struck. There were now only eight fighting figures. Then a green blur leaped through the tentacles. Bleys aimed a ball of light directed at the Hero and fired. Link slashed with his weapon and sphere dissovled. Majora laughed louder and his tentacles assaulted the Hero.

In mid air he wrestled and slashed and the things fell away but more and more replaced them moving faster than he. Still Link toiled. Zelda clenched her fist and a storm of lightning struck Bleys, the tentacles wilting away as his laughter became a pained yell. One moment Link was falling into the foliage, the next a green blur leaping upward. He struck the floating man and Zelda saw the Master Sword pierce Bleys' heart.

His yell became a scream of agony and loss until it fell away with his last word upon the wind. "Finally." Zelda sighed in relief as she saw two bodies fall earthward, but her heart froze when she saw the speck of the mask still floating. Dread welled within her as she heard a distant rattling stretch across the horizon.

It was the sound of rock being dragged across the limb of a nut tree, the sound of water dropping endlessly on a hot stone. It was the sudden sound of a hundred different minute details falling onto a larger object. It was the sound of Majora.

What followed was a scream of madness echoing into the heavens that ran her blood cold.


	43. Chapter 42: The Giggling Mask

**A/N:** A day later, yeah I know I said friday. I'm getting bad about this again. No excuse this time around save my own laziness. meh. Glad everyone liked the concept of this two-fold battle and hope everyone enjoys the resolution. I've done a little thinking and decided to slow the pacing slightly, as will be apparent when the next chapter isn't against another demon as originally planned. hehe. And on a smaller note, I do believe I have out done myself with another scene by the Lake. Other than the usual platitudes...take a peek...take read...and take a ride upon the winds of my mind. Thank-you for reading as far as you have.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Giggling Mask**

The sky was a bright blue, cloudless and clear. Below were the subdued greens and browns of the Lost Woods, great treeless paths winding endlessly among its fogs, an echo of the damage caused by an entity possessed of great power, with the final tally of destruction yet to be seen.

Across the hundreds of square miles there were pockets of tired individuals. One such group was huddled beneath a tree, passing the remnants of food between them. There were two of them, having been a dozen not but a few days ago. Before the madness had taken their comrades and themselves. Before they had been set free by the melodies of a young girl. Before they had fought alongside the Hero battling a demon of untold power; power they were still having trouble grasping.

Their original orders had been simple enough: guard the most likely places Bleys would emerge from the other worlds. They had thought he would have in his possession Majora's mask, they had not thought he would don it.

They had been there when he had emerged, but had not expected the laughing and dancing. In that mindless state of existence their bodies had emaciated and become weaker, until Saria's Song had rekindled their thoughts and given them protection from the giggles. Bleys had ignored them as they made their retreat, or so they had thought. Two Knights had been left behind at their encampment to guard it and watch over the Queen.

Upon their weary arrival they witnessed scores of skeletal warriors patrolling the area. In moments they were attacked, and in their weakened states they were forced to flee again, assuming their two comrades dead by the bodies they had seen on the ground. What became of the Queen, they found out later. Finding what nourishment they could in the forest gone mad they attempted to recover and plan another assault against Bleys. Until Bleys' voice rang clear throughout the woods.

"Ah, my brother, my twin, my wholesome self has finally returned!"

Quick glances had been shared before weapons hefted and hearts steeled. The battle was tremendous, pushing all of them to their limits of both their bodies and sage abilities. They dispersed the tornados by attacking the stones that held them together at their centers. It was then that the other party had seen Link chasing Majora and helped while the others fought the rolling waves, seeking its source.

Quickly it had ceased and the golem had appeared, rearing so high into the sky that they were less than ants to it. Though he had felt fear in the encounter they still fought onward, seeking the weakness of its magical chest. Despite their efforts the beast had been too large and moved too deftly for them to climb high enough. What felled the behemoth were the bursts of lightning striking it and destroying its focus. It was then Luken had the suspicion that the Queen had recovered and joined the fight.

In the final moments against Bleys this was confirmed. Against the madman only eight remained, the rest having fallen to his vile members. In those last desperate minutes they watched in vain as Link tried to reach his cackling twin, and stared in horror as he could not overcome those masses of limbs. Until Zelda struck out again, giving Link the chance to reach him and end the battle, or so they had all thought.

A roar of wind swept by them, filling their nostrils with sulfur and ash. Another volley had gone wide of them. Luken paled at its proximity. He stuffed the last of the bread into his mouth and leaned forward to cup his hands into the creek. The water was clear and refreshing, but did little to return strength to his thoroughly exhausted limbs.

Gazing at his companions he saw haggard faces and fatless cheeks and imagined those same features as his own. It was made worse with the knowledge his wife was staring through that visage. In the opening minutes of that desperate fight with the mask, they had given their all and more until they could barely stand let alone lift their weapons.

"Find cover and stay out of the way!" Link had commanded after being hurtled back to the ground by the mask's laughter made physical.

That same laughter rattled through the branches and bounced between their skulls. Luken gave a sudden shudder and almost choked swallowing the last bits of the bread. He looked to the heavens and saw curls of smoke drifting upwards, marring the crystal beauty of the blue sky. Never in any of his nightmares had he envisioned the demons capable of such enormous destructive potential. He wondered how Link was able to stand it. He felt a pressure on his bone like hand, squeezing it. He looked to his wife's eyes and knew her thoughts mirrored his own.

* * *

It was raining burning rocks. Some were the size of boulders where their target could be predicted, some the size of fists and covering a large space where their target was most likely. They sparked fires which were slowly put out by the forest's magics. Some of the rocks that landed still smoldered and burned, draining the rich soil of its nutrients; leaving a dead spot. Most times the projectiles, summoned from a far off chaotic world, missed their intended target, his motions too quick.

Some did manage to strike him, leaving blackened clothing behind and crisp skin as well. The numbness and the pain he ignored as his mind worked towards a single goal, defeating Majora's mask.

In fighting the Oni he had made a near fatal mistake, letting his powers and what he is cloud his better judgment. He had been too sure of himself, thinking his opponent less. Believing that if his own skills had not been en par than his sage abilities would make him more than a match. He felt his hair suddenly begin to stand on end and quickly jumped to the left, going through a dense bush.

Black lightning struck the spot then struck again and again and again throughout the clearing. Link danced between the strikes with nimble feet, not wishing to have those bolts hit him again. Once more his mind raced at trying to reach this maddening foe that launched magical attack after magical attack against him, just keeping him at bay. If he got within five hundred meters the mask could pinpoint his exact location. He felt his left bicep and grimaced at the blackened skin.

How had the past Heroes fought such villains? Was it their diversified equipment Nabooru had mentioned? Their tricks? He shook his head irritably and pressed on, hoping to maybe distract the being letting Zelda make an important strike of her own. It was her that was keeping the mask at bay, matching its endless supply of power with her own. He glanced through the foliage and saw more yellow lightning and rock golems trying to batter the Majora.

More burning rocks meteored towards him. He lunged aside and the large boulder crumpled a tree, igniting the bushes around it instantly. And as quickly the mist and moisture in the air thickened to combat the fires.

Give him an opponent with a sword and he could fight it. How does one fight magic? With tricks? Where does a Hero get some of these tricks? He growled as a mass of the small rocks blanketed the area. He rolled away and drew his sword, using it to slice the burning debris away from him. Once that wave had passed he stared at the reflection in his sword, silent for a moment. _Tricks…_ The devices weren't what defeated the demons, it was the Hero's ingenuity. What they had on the person at the time, or in their person.

His mind recalled the Oni's rings of blue, spirals that passed through everything. Was that power locked away inside him as well? Maybe he did have magic. A quick test. He imagined a well of power within him, hoping he was not fooling himself, and imagined himself drawing forth that strength into his sword. A moment's concentration later and the Master Sword glimmered in the light. He could feel it thrumming, awaiting his release. He swung his blade and a halo of sparkling magic emerged, spinning into a tree, cleaving it.

He watched in detached awe as it fell with a resounding crash. He growled at another of his stupid mistakes and began running, already beginning to feel the air become charged. A second later dozens of bolts attacked the trees and ground, searching for their target. Link screamed in agony as one found his body. Another struck and another struck until the laughter rose in annoyance and they ceased coming.

In agonizing pain Link slowly got onto his hands and knees, his body smoking all over, his once pale skin now cracked and black, singed and crisp. He swayed but did not yield to the pain. He slowly brought himself into a crouching position on his feet. He teetered there a moment and called upon the light to heal what it could of his wounds. The pain subsided a bit and the black lessoned in most places. Rauru had failed to mention that his healing had trouble mending wounds inflicted by magic.

Mind now able to work, ignoring the dizziness, he ran in the direction of Majora, his thoughts cobbling together a desperate plan.

* * *

Zelda idly wondered if she would ever run out of magic like sorcerers did in the old tales. Of course, the evil wizards always ran out just as the Hero made the killing strike. It would be ironic if the same happened to her. Of course, no one would consider the irony of it if the world died in flames because she was too judicial with her reserves. Then again, she already knew that her ability to do magic depended on her physical self to a degree. Every person has a well of untapped magic. With the right incantation or focus it can be brought out.

Channeling such magic can be hard on the body, depending on how much, for how long, and how much their body could channel. She herself came from a long line of casters and could probably go all day, but the amount she was throwing around now was probably going to leave her exhausted if she could not find a way to end this.

That was what one track of her mind was thinking. Another was along the lines of figuring out how to get the mask close enough to Link for him to deliver the last blow. The third was very actively wishing to berate the first track as it dealt with the being first hand.

Having three separate tracks active at once was something Zelda doubted she would ever become accustomed to, almost like having three separate identities at once. But this was not the moment to be considering this.

Her body was flailing about in a show of dodging the bolts, blasts, and waves of purple energy emanating from the mask, the very waves that she could find no way of overcoming. The mask was not a physical entity, it was a magical one. Thus, its output could easily equal or excel her own, even with the Triforce in her bosom. She had long since decided during this battle that having that third in her did not make her a demi-goddess; it just amplified her own assets. Her mind worked faster and her magic was more potent. And she had access to a whole library in her head, though at times the Triforce chose to shade certain areas.

The problem reaching the mask was overcoming the magical aura that permeated from it. Somehow it was made all the stronger by the laughter spilling from its grotesque mouth. The laughter was an incantation amplifying the dark aura of protection; that much was obvious. Stopping one to get to the other was the difficult part. Her rock golems could not reach it because the aura acted as a physical barrier. Her own magics, which she had been slamming into it for the past twenty minutes, were having only a small effect.

She saw a large rock hurl from the air into the forest. She sent more streaks of lightning at the mask hoping to draw its attention from Link's location. He had to survive long enough for her to nullify the mask's powers. A memory came to her of the lightning birds. Her body sailed into a series of rolls and then swooped downward as a fiery rock grazed past her.

The magic would take a lot out of her and may leave her too weak, but it might be enough to penetrate that aura, or at least add to what she was doing. Her senses felt a small shower of rocks falling atop the Hero. She grimaced, not able to simultaneously stop them and continue this. She summoned two additional golems, adding to the four already leaping and reaching for the small speck in the distance.

She rolled away from a shot of black lightning. Another strike was sent towards her followed swiftly by a mass of rocks. She tipped downward and curved into a high descent. Then she heard the falling of a tree and dread overcame her. The lightning struck without mercy time and time again. Out of options she sent the spell from her lips and fingertips into the air, channeling all the power she could behind it.

The result was instant and ferocious as the sky shifted from a pale blue to a dull gray and small yellow eggs of flashing light fell across the scape. In their descent they hatched and hundreds upon hundreds of electric birds were born. With a single mind and single purpose their sights were directed towards the glowing mask with its purple aura and rattling laughter.

With attacks on all sides the laughter faltered and the aura drew inward.

Zelda's flight slowed as she felt a sudden drain on her senses, realizing how close to fainting she was. When her eyes alighted onto the now purely defensive mask her eyes steeled over and she summoned more of her magic and sent wave after wave of lightening into it. She sent spells into the ground which caused great boulders to be hurled at the mask. The blood was leaving her face and only a moment later did she realize she was panting and balanced on top of a tree. Still she continued to assault, noticing the mask's laughter grow quieter and its purple shield grow thinner.

Motion atop one of her boulders! Her jaw dropped at Link's audacity. He was riding the rock with his sword upraised, poised to strike. From this distance she saw it shimmer with pent-up magic. He neared the mask, swung the blade, and leapt away from the boulder in one motion. A ring of sparkling 

magic flew towards the demon, slicing through its laughter and shield like air. A scream filled the sky and the laughter died away leaving only a trembling magical field.

The birds still came and the rock golems were now reaching the mask, trying to pull it from its lofty locale. Her waves of lightning pressed the aura further and further. Now the boulders were joining the golems in jostling Majora's mask. Another boulder came up with Link perched atop it. His sword was not shimmering this time. Then at the peak of the boulder's path he launched from it, using his own strength and the momentum of the giant rock to hurdle himself at the mask.

Zelda held her breath as Link raced across the distance to his opponent, sinking his glimmering blade into the mask's mouth. He hung there for a moment and the world seemed to titter on an edge, until he fell from the sky, the mask now stuck on his sword.

Zelda sighed and dissipated her magics, no longer feeling the malevolent nature of Majora. Her birds stopped falling and her boulders stopped coming. The golems fell to pieces and her lightnings ceased. With a final wave of her hand the clouds drifted away letting a clear blue sky blanket the forest's air once more.

* * *

The Lake stank. A putrid roiling of nauseous gases rose slowly from its bubbling surface. They congealed with the air, mating and trading wisps of thick mist that would at times drip back into the bloody surface. The effect was a constant cloud of fog blanketing the air above and around the Lake's surface. At dawn and dusk the cloudy vapors would crawl up the banks and invade the empty homes of Timberlane, where they would warp and erode the stone and wooden structures. More than half the village now laid in ruins.

For days Veran and his band of Knights had battled the horrors continually rising from the waters. He had begun to wonder if the Lake would ever run out. At night the attacks were the worst. Slippery Keese in the air, their bone beaks seeking flesh while rigid Tektites attacked from the ground. The remains of the beats they managed to kill were burned, the flames turning a sickly green.

This very night his wary men were recouping from such an attack. Three tektites dead and a dozen keese shot down. The fires were raging, their green light casting flickering shadows upon the Knights of Hyrule. Their expressions were grim. None had expected to stay and fight wave after wave of disturbing creations, warped avenues of an ancient mind.

Veran held himself away from his command, hoping to not let them see the tired bags under his eyes; black semi-circles that looked off in his mottled skin, an effect of being so close to the contamination and fighting so long near the warping gases. They were positioned on the main road leading into Hyrule Field proper, where most of the families had fled. Here they could stop the many monsters from seeking their harvest.

It was the only thought that made sense. The tektites did not attack to do harm, but to render unconscious and capture. The idea brought a shudder to his spine, knowing that these raiding parties of monsters were out there now on the other side of the lake bringing in prisoners from the farmsteads. Children and families being exposed to the unnatural waters, changing to fill the mold of a monster's imagination.

He glanced at his uncovered lower arm and flexed it, seeing it bulge with tiny bumps. He fearfully rubbed his arm and untensed it, not wishing to know what would one day burst from those bumps. Besides the odd coloring of his skin and those small bumps there were no other signs upon his person. True, there was no more fat on his body and at times strange urges seized him, but those he had so far managed.

Honestly, he had faired batter than most of his men. Tumah had already lost an eye, it deciding to leave his body of its own accord with newly grown legs. Reed and Gerit had lost a few fingers when their tips had grown mouths. Yergin had been killed by Veran himself when he had gone mad, stripping away his armor to reveal a dozen mouths ripping their maws open on his exposed flesh. That was so far the only mercy killing he had done. He again rubbed his arm, feeling the bumps beginning to quiver.

The air seemed suddenly tense, thicker and darker with the light of the moon waning. He glanced behind him to see the roaring fire beginning to loose its intensity. His remaining twenty men were looking around, their eyes haunted, spare hands rubbing odd parts of their bodies; like Veran 

rubbing his arm. He knew then that they had all been hiding some affliction and that deformation was now responding to some magic filling the air.

"To arms!" He called unsheathing his blade. After a second's hesitation they followed suit.

His gaze turned towards the lake and he saw the mists beginning to glow, the light leaving the air flooding into them. A spark was lit from their center and a beam of light shot into the murky red water. The light fled the vapors and followed the beam into Lake Hylia. The air returned to normal and the fire and moon regained their luster. Yet, a spot of light was seen beneath the heavy waves.

Pain lanced through his arm and it felt like a thousand needles racing beneath the surface of his skin. He looked at it, his brow breaking into a sweat as panic seized his senses. The same haunting light that was emanating from the water was seen faintly glowing from the bumps, making his skin translucent. In the light of the moon he could see small boned fetus' stirring within the growing bumps.

All reason fled Veran's mind as he saw the dozens tiny living things incubating beneath his skin.

It was then that a female voice pierced the night, a cry of defeat echoing from beneath the surface. What followed it Veran ignored, too enraptured by the small monstrous children developing before his eyes, growing larger and more defined.

The sound that followed the female Zora's cry was the voice of a child, its tone filled with a seductive tremor. "I'm awake." He spoke, his words being carried across the winds and caressing the ears of the horrified knights.

When the declaration passed is when the pain in Veran's arm became too great, a pressure building slowly from beneath. He screamed when they began to burst, puss and blood spraying from the enlarged wombs. Like lightening his sword flashed, severing the limb at the elbow. The limb fell to the ground its many tiny children writhing in the fire light. With manic eyes he stabbed them again and again, severing heads and piercing hearts. The last of them to die by his blade burned its image upon his memory. That face, that hair, and that smile to reminiscent to what he beheld in the mirror. Later he would remember the foul creatures' names. Pol's Voice, ghosts being born taking the form of the host.

With fearfilled eyes he swept his sight onto his men and saw similar cases and others more strange. A man was falling to pieces, little bits and blobs of him falling to ground and turning a dark gray, two small beads of light blinking into existence. Veran rushed to him and stabbed him in the heart. His sword then struck outward in frantic swings to kill the blobs.

Minutes past in deranged fashion, until sixteen sweating and wide-eyed individuals stared blankly at one another, waiting to see who would change next. Veran made a motion and every point was suddenly aimed his way. He raised his remaining hand to stop them, his face pale from lack of blood and fear. Light shone around his elbow healing the wound. That simple act of magic, still new to their eyes, brought them some sense of normalcy.

Lights shined from them as holes disappeared and severing wounds cleared. Veran nodded his shaking head and spoke. "Alright, pack it up we're heading farther out."

They nodded dumbly, their eyes refusing to wonder to the placid waters. Veran knew he needed to give his men a day to recover. A day of rest before they returned to do battle. He could not imagine what they would face with the demon lurking in those shadows now fully awakened.


	44. Chapter 43: The Burden of Fate

**A/N:** Sad sad news has struck me. And it effects you guys, too. Just for a week. My sisters has Crohn's Disease, a lovely chronic thing that must be put into remission. I'm going down to visit her this Friday and Saturday. Which means only one update this week. Sorry, to say that and all. I could of course update while I am down there, but my time will be spent mostly with her and not in front of a computer. I apologize for this and am sorry you won't get a chapter this Friday. So, without further dwelling on sad thoughts please enjoy the chapter I have for you below. Thank-you.

--byl ,out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter 43; The Burden of Fate**

A small fire was being tended by a charred stick as it poked the dying coals to nurse yet more heat from their ashes. It worked for the moment and the wielder of the stick would have no need to retrieve more wood. Luken's eyes left the fire and rested on his tall wife's frame, her body sleeping aside the fire. It was the cold that had roused him from his slumber, and his actions taken to keep first himself warm and then his wife.

A grunt came from his wife's form and she slowly rose, her blurry eyes regarding him with confusion until her vision cleared and recognition dawned upon her. She offered him a wane smile before sitting-up and stretching. She gave her head a shake and cast it skyward to see the dark beginning to fade to a dull blue through the treetops. Dawn was still some time away.

"You been up long?" She asked.

He nodded. "For a few hours."

She looked down, the smile wanting to play across her face dying as she realized again where he husband's thoughts dwelt. "Same thing as last night? Did you get any sleep at all?"

He grinned wryly. "Yes, I slept some, but the cold woke me and I could not go back to sleep."

"You need to stop worrying, it'll all work out. You should have some faith."

He gazed deep into the fires and let silence answer for him.

She sighed and scooted closer to the fire, its warmth a memory reminding her why she had chosen to sleep by it with her husband. The warmth kept the haunting memories from returning; her casting aside her thoughts and her clothing and dancing without sanity to the tune of a madman possessed by an even madder mask. She was not sure how the other surviving knights could sleep in those tents without the fire as comfort.

"I wasn't thinking about the madness."

She looked to him. "Then what?"

"Us being here, doing nothing. Tilkat's out there and doing horrors we don't even know. Horrors, she claims, that we can't even imagine." He let out a shuddering breath. "She says each demon is evil in its own wa, and Tilkat's the most disturbing. She said he would warp the world to fit his imagination. I pressed her for more and do you know what she told me."

Sera shook her head.

"I said, 'there are some things words cannot give form to'."

Zelda swept into the campsite, a perfect mask of grace and dignity, her head angled just slightly where she could follow a man down her nose. Even being of short stature she seemed to suddenly dominate the scene. Luken felt himself wanting to nod his head towards her but refrained. Sera only acknowledged her presence with narrowed eyes.

Zelda flicked her wrist and a wooden chair came to her bidding. She sat down upon it and cast her clear blue eyes onto the fire. A moment later it roared to life causing both Hylians to back away from the sudden heat.

"You two are not the only ones who rely on warmth to keep back painful memories." Her face was sad as she looked longingly into the fire.

Sera snorted and Luken sent his wife a quelling look.

Zelda smirked. "Before you accuse me of something terrible…no I did not invade your mind. I easily assumed there were thoughts troubling you when none of the Knights slept for two days after the event."

Luken looked mollified but Sera held her icy stare, now directed towards the fire which failed to melt it. "What terrible thoughts haunt you?" She said with derisiveness.

Now it was Zelda's time to snort. "Duty, shame, fate. No, not fate. An obligation and one I have been told I cannot assume."

Luken and Sera exchanged questioning looks, neither finding the courage to ask further based upon the sadness lingering in her tone and eyes.

"I said I would take the burden and I will." Link said striding into the light, his mostly healed wounds not appearing to hinder his movements any.

Zelda's thoughts and eyes regarded the pale and healing skin. Rauru had granted Link a rudimentary healing spell based on the warming properties of light and the natural effects light had on people. It was designed mainly for physical wounds which light had the greatest effect on, not magical ones. The damage sustained in the battle with Majora had left Link a mess, regardless of his hero status. To add to the situation was Link's immunity to magic, including her own healing magic. She had done what she could for him, and the past week had done the rest.



In a few more days he would be ready to confront the next demon. It had taken every breath from her lungs to convince him to not go gallivanting off before he could be fully healed. She briefly wondered if all the past Heroes had been so stubbornly heroic casting aside their own wellbeing, always for others. When she told him his victory was not guaranteed and that past Heroes had died is when he began to see reason.

"What are you talking about Link?" Luken spoke with dread, not liking the way the two Triforce-bearers spoke of this burden.

"Cast it from your thoughts, noble Knight, it is something that need not be said where it could lead to the wrong ears." Zelda said interceding Link.

"He wasn't talking…" Sera began defending her husband.

Link waved his hand, silencing her. He looked grim. "She's right. Know only that it is something that must be done." He cast his eyes to Zelda. "A fate I feel obligated to perform."

She looked away from his steely gaze. "I see your reasoning and I understand it, but I don't like it." She said almost petulantly.

"And I saw yours. A penance for your crimes. No, it is better I do it."

She nodded slowly. "Right. Have you given any other thoughts to my earlier inquiry?"

Link sighed at that and found himself a place to sit on the ground, his deep blue eyes seeking the fire. "I have."

Zelda spoke more fervently now, showing the passion and desperation she conveyed on the idea. "And? I know you see the reason for it. The last fight was obvious enough to show you you're not invincible. Show you even heroes can die! And what happens then to the world you leave behind? Demons of such power none can fight and battle them. A hundred years of darkness and terror!" Her face was flushed with emotion.

Link through it all remained staring into the fire, his hands clasped in his lap.

Sera and Luken exchanged looks between themselves and the flickering flames. Sera next looked skyward as light began to grow in the east, adding to the light that the fire cast. For a long stretched moment no one spoke until Luken broke it with his curiosity. "So, if Link dies there will be a hundred years of darkness? What happens after a hundred years?"

"Another hero will be born to combat the evils, triggered by fate."

Luken was confused. "I thought it was based on bloodlines."

"It is and the blood through the years has suffused throughout many people and it would take close to four generations for fate to arrange the submissive traits to come together enough to produce another hero. For the blood to coalesce in a single child and become dominant. Then the child must be found, raised, and his hand must find the Master Sword. He then must battle the evils where his predecessor _failed_."

Luken looked shocked and Sera bristled. "You're saying Link will fail, that he'll not be able to do it!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Do not insert insinuations into my words that were not there."

Sera swallowed at Zelda's strict reprimand.

Zelda when on in a milder tone. "What I am saying is that Link _could_ fail. Not that he will. But what happens if he does? I have the privilege of carrying-on, knowing nothing I do would fully defeat the demons, and that I would have to wait for a hundred years before someone else comes. In that span I would have died and passed on my charge to another, who would then be without direct experience trying to guide an equally inexperienced hero."

Luken saw something there. He saw to the heart of their words. There was something Link could do in order to stop that hundred year dark age from happening. "What do you want Link to do to stop this from happening, in the slight chance he fails?"

Link spoke instead of Zelda, his eyes casting into the Queen's eyes. "If the Hero were to have an offspring the child would have the Hero's blood and if the Hero died, his son's submissive traits would trigger and he become the next Hero, thus stopping a dark reign of four generations."

Sera's mind looked from one to the another, mirroring Luken's own gaping mouth. Then indignation overcame her. She cast accusing eyes toward Zelda and pointed her finger towards her. "You want bear his child?"

Link looked up in confusion.

Zelda's face became sharp and her mouth compressed before she spoke. "That is a terrible accusation from you. And one unfounded! There has been…too much strife between the two of us for 

me to even proposition him. Besides the point I have to be present to battle Ganon and being pregnant would hinder me, and place the future Hero in danger thus negating the plan altogether." She drew a deep breath and Link opened his mouth but she went-on, not satisfied until Sera had wilted before her.

"We were not discussing me. We were discussing other women; among them his heart's desire Malon. I will admit talking of this subject does not fill me with gladness, but I must cast those feelings aside for the duty to my kingdom. But, seeing as how she is in the south and the demons cannot be let loose for any longer than necessary there is only one female here that would be the candidate." Zelda's eyes fell on Sera, giving her a meaningful look.

Sera looked down at herself, a sick feeling rising from her gut. For years she had accepted she was barren and could not have a child, but always that empty yearning was somewhere hiding in her mind. "I c-can't have children. I'm barren."

Zelda cocked her head to the side. "Oh really?"

Luken heard something in Zelda's tone and spoke quickly, knowing she was not done with his wife. "Leave her alone, please."

Zelda ignored him. "That can be fixed you know. A simple wave of my hand." Zelda gestured towards Sera with her palm, mocking the now trembling knight.

Hope warred within Sera as she fought the dread of such a gift from such a person. She looked-up to see Luken's sympathetic face and felt suddenly sick. One large reason they had dedicated their lives to be Knights was because they could have no children. They were one of the very few married individuals among the Knights. Now she could have them? Have Link's child? What about Luken, would he be alright with this? Was she that desperate to have a child that she would bear any man's?

With a cry she was on her feet and she fled from their heavy eyes.

"Sera wait!" Luken darted after her.

Link stared at Zelda with anger, his lips pale from the force of holding them together.

Zelda sighed and looked down, feeling herself wilt before his stare.

"You went too far."

A small resistance found a home in her spine. "I won't have your Knights insulting and questioning all I do. I've proven myself an ally, Link. That should be enough for them."

He nodded. "I don't doubt that, but you went too far. You saw fit she was punished. If _my_ Knights step out of bounds, I will deal with them. Remember our agreement. The Knights will be separate from Hyrule's crown."

She nodded and spoke low. "I know."

Link's lips softened as his anger past. "Well?" He asked her.

"Well what? I don't read minds anymore."

Link grunted at her poor choice in a joke. "Will she agree?"

Zelda recovered her shock at Link's agreeing and considered the young couple. "They're not the strongest of people, but they are good people. She'll want to do it so she can have his children and he will consent to it because he wants the same. She'll see the price of being healed by me being she'll have to bear your child."

"He'll not want to do it because of their oaths to be Knights and she'll rationalize that this is part of their duty to raise the next Hero, just in case. He'll be confused, hopeful, and angry at me, but he'll ask you. He'll also fear that he'll still have to fight and leave her side."

Link quickly shook his head. "No. Once it is done they'll stay out of the fight and go somewhere else to raise the child."

Zelda nodded at the obvious and went-on. "Then you'll tell him that and his hope and his shame will war. He'll be forever ashamed he was glad to run but then also hopeful to have a family of his own. In the end they'll say yes and wish for the rest of their peaceful lives they hadn't." She sighed, feeling humbled at what the couple would emotionally go through.

They sat once more in silence until full daylight filtered all around them. Link spoke first. "I've given thought to where they should be hidden and who should hold such knowledge. For myself at least."

Zelda nodded in understanding, she had truly considered only about herself. She would need to speak with Sable to execute the plan, but she had many years if they succeeded in order to accomplish it. This was a subject she knew weighed more heavily on him than that of bearing a child. This is what fate wished to happen and something that would forever change the Realm's future. "Oh?"

"I'll choose eight families and keep the secret from them, only to letting them know the importance of it."



"Who?" She asked curious, her mind imagining the future as his words unfolded. She could almost feel the greatness being chosen for these families, these dynasties to come.

"One for Lon Lon Ranch. We both know who I'll choose. Another gifted to Sera and Luken's line if they'll agree to the plan. Do you have plans for Chan, seeing he's the first one to be freed?"

Zelda shook her head. "It would be a crime if I tried to ask anything of him now; after what he has been put through. I'll leave Sable to handle my part." She chuckled next. "Odd to realize that the future of this world is being decided by a camp fire. You do know that the next Legend will be molded around our actions, right?"

Link did not share her humor. "It's an obligation we have to live with."

She frowned. "Who else for you?"

"Chan is my next choice of the eight, he could use the fortune that would come with it. Tias is another whose life has been tainted by these troubles."

"The Zora prince? What of him?" Zelda asked, she had thought the boy killed in the collapse of her castle.

"He was brought here along with Cory and you. When Majora swept through the forest the knights watching over you were killed, but he managed to slip away into the mists. It was there Saria found him and brought him to safety the only way she knew how."

Zelda already knew the answer before he spoke it.

"She sent him into the Trials."

"I assume he survived and is now a Knight of Hyrule?"

Link shook his head. "No, he is a King, he cannot be a Knight. But, I think it best it become a tradition for the heir of the Zoras to overcome the Trial, a link between their people and the Knights. I think it would go a long way to repairing what damage there is between your crown and theirs." His head perked-up towards her, regarding her reaction.

She once more felt the weight of her past actions upon her, a dark shadow looming over her shoulder. "It is a good idea. Is he to be your fourth protector?"

"Yes. He possesses a strong will for someone so young."

"Will Takiri be another? Her and the Gerudo?" Zelda arched an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head. "They are bound to the Knights now and will not leave the fight to protect something. And the Gerudo as a race are too unpredictable from one generation to the next. I need their descendants to guard these."

Zelda smiled at his words, though she knew he meant no joke from them. "Who then, you still need four more people to choose and only a few more days for me to complete the ritual on you."

Link nodded his head slowly, his eyes unfocused as he sought a solution in his mind. "Dashiva I will trust with this. Have you any objections?"

"None. I fear once he learns of my cleansing he will return to me without hesitation, and with added fervor. I have a feeling his line will be linked to the Guard for many generations to come."

Three more choices he had to make. Who to cast aside and who to elevate? Who had the steel nerve to guard something of this importance? Who had the ability? Glenn? He shuddered at the thought but he knew him to be very capable. Maybe Zelda could help in this regard. "Do you know what has happened to a person named Glenn from Lon Lon Ranch? Can your piece help you in this?"

Her eyes drifted off as she sought the golden presence in her bosom and to her surprise found a shadowed section become lighted. She spoke with a hollow voice. "He is bitter and alone, fleeing from the ranch after your victory. His back is scarred and he bears it with arrogance. Already his ambition has been curbed by humility. He is still selfish and clinging desperately to a fading sense of greatness. He wishes to believe in something again for he no longer believes in himself." She intoned.

Link digested her words, weighing them carefully. "Will he be a suitable guardian?"

She shrugged. "It's a risk. It could be the thing that lets him lend meaning to his life, or it could be the thing that makes him into an even worse person. He's balanced on an edge right now."

"He shall be the sixth. Leaving two." He wracked his mind searching for an old acquaintance he could trust with such a responsibility.

Zelda provided him with the answers. "I have a few suggestions."

He eyed with an open expression.

"Julian and Giles."

He wondered at the names in confusion, until old memories from his days of a shadow reminded them. Julian had been among the three guardsmen who Zelda had first chosen to become her Honor 

Guard, while Giles had been the leader of her Secret Guard back in the days when they had been fighting Muion. He had considered all of them dead. "They survived after all this? Even Muion's coup?"

Zelda smiled. "You did train them after all, didn't you? Giles was still in hiding after the coup and was among the most skilled swordsmen we had, thanks to you. It gave him a spot into Muion's personal guard. It was he that restrained the ex-regent when I assaulted the castle."

"As for Julian? He was by Tiryn's side when they fled from the Hyrule Castle town. I had to formally forgive him for not dying by my side as many of the others had. He and Casper are the two sole survivors of my doomed Honor Guard." Her inflection had become saddened at the end.

Link's mind easily decided on choosing the two, remembering the dedication they had portrayed in their training. "Both will do well. Where are they at now? The siege or at some fort?"

Zelda smirked. "With two people I knew would follow me without question I put them in positions where they would control any negative feedback from my people. Especially from a town where a tenth of our population resides. Hyrule Castle Town. They are the ones leading the garrison there. Including Casper." Her eyes glazed over suddenly as she sought once more inner knowledge. She sat back and focused on Link's face as the information entered her mind. "And before you ask they both still live." She smiled. Then felt a presence approaching from the forest. It was Luken and he looked troubled.

Link glanced his way then glanced towards Zelda with a knowing look. He stood slowly without bothering to dust off his pants. "We have a lot to talk about, Luken. I think Sera needs to hear as well." He glanced towards Zelda. "You'll have the ritual ready in time?"

She arched her brow. "When do you plan on resuming your campaign?"

Now he smirked. "Tomorrow."

She sputtered. "It'll take two days just to ready it and I don't even know how long it'll take for your Triforce to resonate with my magic?" She was frantic, seeing all that they had planned and prepared fall to pieces.

He chuckled. "I'll go when it's all said and done." He turned away from her and spoke to Luken. "Take me to Sera."

They walked away and Zelda could not help but have a smile across her face. She had deserved that, but what made her smile was the person Link had become. He was no longer the stunted duty driven bodyguard of her youth, but a fully fleshed out man with many degrees of depth; many deep wells that churned beneath his eyes.

He was not worried for his men out there as she was for her own. He was too pragmatic a person to dwell for long on what had been done and decided. She wondered that now he showed humor had he accepted the obligation put on them both? One he had pushed her to renounce because of his heroic ways.

She sighed and gripped her hands together before the fire. Fate ordained the Triforce must be reunited and balance completely restored to Realm. Evil had held its hands upon its golden surface for too long. Fate had pushed this reunion to transpire this Legend, but Agahnim had prevented that by his meddling. She was not sure how he had managed to change fate this way, but her piece of the Triforce clearly told her he had. She thought he had somehow manipulated the bloodlines in both the Hero and the Royal Family. She shuddered at the thought.

Now, instead of a reunion, the Triforces must be banished from their hosts and free to dwell in the world and help to shape the next Legend, where none of the evils could conspire to deny them their reunification. Both she and Link were willing to give up their own pieces for this to happen, but Ganon would never do his willingly.


	45. Chapter 44: A Sage's Heart

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who showed concern for my sister. The good news is the first transfusion brought color and energy back to her. I am immensely happy she is doing well. Now, onto the update. If anyone would mind helping again, if you choose to review will you let me know your opinion on Bjorn? I fear I have left something out of him in this portrayal, but cannot for the life of me figure out what. The next chapter will be out on Saturday. So, without further adieu...please read and enjoy.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty-Four: A Sage's Heart**

It was hot would be an understatement. He was an idiot would not be. Chan ran down the many caves carved into the mountain as quick as his legs could carry him. Behind him followed Eric, the fourth mirror of Link's. He had the appearance and body of the Hero, but lacked a soul, the one thing the Triforce of Courage needed.

Near an hour ago they had passed the last of the evacuating civilian Gorons, their surprised faces greeting them as Chan shouted for them to hold off sealing the cavern. He gave the Gorons no explanation, only running by them with Eric on his heels. The explosion sealing the cave had banished light from that corridor, but his enhanced eyes had allowed him to continue running.

Not all the oil torches along the walls had been snuffed and as he ran deeper toward the mountain's heart some caves revealed flickering shadows while others were dominated by black. The occasional sounds of battle from the remaining Goron warriors echoed along the passages.

He hazarded a glance behind and was greeted with Eric's wry grin and a casual wave. Chan shook his head, irritation bubbling within him. Seeing such a carefree expression on the face of his friend was unnerving. He still expected the Link lookalike to charge ahead and assume command of the situation. Of course, knowing what the situation is was a problem as well. In his haste to embark and save the paternal guardian of the Gorons, their Heart of the Mount, he had forgotten to ask where it was kept.

The only clue he had to rely on was the magic he felt quivering through the air. Great amounts of it added to the heat already suffusing the passages, and the closer they traveled towards the origin of the magic, the hotter it became.

Suddenly, the rock walls shook as a vibration rippled through them. Neither stumbled. Chan was now certain they were close, also apparent from the beads of sweat freely dripping down his person. Shadows danced as the corridor in front of them seemed to end, leading into a larger cavern glowing with a red light. It was the light of lava. Chan sped his pace and the two soon emerged into the heart of Death Mountain. Its crater.

Chan recognized the locale, it was here that he had wrestled a massive giant of a rock man until exhausted. It was here that the Fire Temple lay nestled in the volcano's bosom. It was here that the battle for control of the lava flows was being waged.

Chan stood and gawked at the raging sea of liquid fire that rose and fell like a stormy sea. It was a sea that seemed to be battling the very ground as it too rose and fell, gravel and boulders seeking to envelope the unruly lava. They mingled and melded into one another, ever trying to cover the other with sheer mass, rising and falling and raging.

Amidst the roiling waves of red and brown, atop a tall rock scarp located in the center of the furious waves struggled two individuals. One was Darunia, the Sage of Fire, and his height made him out to be twelve feet. His arms were as thick as Chan's waist, and his head was decorated with a mane of rocky hair. His normal cheerful features were carved into a grim expression of exertion.

His opponent was Hylian of appearance and stature, but the comparison ended there. He was taller than Durania by a foot, and his arms and legs were lithe with muscles. He was bald and his skin was a blood red. His own face was set into a raging shout that was never heard. His eyes were white with fury as he struggled with his opponent.

Chan took this all in with a matter of seconds. A heartbeat later he thought it anticlimactic that the fate of Death Mountain was being decided by a wrestling match.

"I'm guessing the big red guy is the bad guy?" Chuckled Eric.

Chan scowled at him. "Yes. The large Goron is an ally and we have to help him."

Eric stared at him. "No kidding? I didn't think it was obvious." He snorted and looked at the gap between their ledge and the island. "So…think the big bad goron's gonna know where this heart thing is?"

Chan nearly gawked at his ally. Was he being this childish on purpose, or had the man never matured past a teenager's mind and attitude? "Yes, I'm sure he'll know."

The ground quaked again but Chan easily kept his balance with quick footwork. Eric did not look affected. "So…think you can throw me at the red guy?"

Chan looked at the distance between them. He flexed his arm muscles trying to imagine his weight and the effort needed to cover the space. "Yes."

Eric cast him a strange look and for a moment a hint of maturity shone on his face. It was gone an instant later as he braced himself.



Chan narrowed his eyes, realizing then that his brash partner had only been half-joking. _So, he likes to get a rise out of people…in the middle of a battle?_ Chan grabbed him by arm and spoke. "Tell Darunia what we need and to come talk to me. We're only here to get the Mount and leave."

Eric laughed. "Sure thing! I'll pull him aside before I face the big red guy."

Chan flushed with embarrassment as he understood his error. "Just make sure he gets over here."

"Got it." Eric looked forward, his signal to say he was ready.

Chan nodded and grabbed Eric's left leg and arm, and then started spinning despite Eric's squawk of surprise. Once, twice, thrice and away! Chan fought the dizziness and watched as the Hylian sailed forward. Chan grunted as he realized too late he was not strong enough to cover the distance effectively. Eric realized it as well and drew his weapons in flight. As his body hit the island's base, he stabbed his swords into the rock to prevent him from falling. Eric cast an angry look over his shoulder at Chan before beginning to climb towards the wrestlers atop the island.

Chan decided to do his own part until the Hylian could ascend. Calling upon his elemental magic he set his eyes upon the red being. He blinked and the heat in the cavern cooled noticeably. In response the fire below began to lose some of its fight with the earthen waves. The strain brought more sweat to his brow, but he was not done. He thrust his hand outward and a beam of blue launched from it, striking the red man as he was momentarily atop Darunia.

The lance of cold struck him on his back and that soundless scream suddenly filled the chamber. He cast his empty eyes upon Chan, and it felt like ages of anger were instantly directed upon his physical self. Chan swallowed under that baleful glare, but refused to cease his attack. The eyes narrowed a fraction and a lash of pain erupted across Chan's chest. He cried out as two more struck his back. He went to one knee when another met the back of his legs.

Chan could feel the wounds upon his skin, already blistering, and knew that his clothes had been untouched. Still his attack did not cease. When he feared another lashing Darunia's strength was upon the red man and his stare returned to the Goron. Chan felt the heat had risen and adjusted his magic once more into the air.

It was then that Eric ascended the island and was upon Bjorn in a second, blades striking his exposed back. Sparks flew from one blade as if it struck rock, but the other slashed where Chan's assault was being directed; the result was the skin opening and steaming blood rushing from the wound. The scream filled the chamber again and Bjorn struck at Eric. He ducked and rolled away, his blades coming up again. Chan adjusted his beam of cold to where the blades struck. Another rent was slashed into the skin. Somewhere along the way he absently realized that the battle had turned from distracting Bjorn away from Darunia to actually trying to defeat him.

The demon's eyes narrowed on Eric who twitched and jerked in response but raised his blades again to attack, this time aiming for the neck. Chan again altered his focus and a river gushed forth from the wound.

The scream was silenced and the white-hot eyes faded as red pupils alighted into them. With a jerk Bjorn knocked a punch into Darunia as his other hand managed to make its way around Eric's throat. He held the Hylian high into the air, his heated eyes burning away Eric's flesh, fires dancing across his face. Eric screamed in pain and flailed as Darunia righted himself.

With an almost insane fury Bjorn managed to meet Darunia's strength with one hand as he slowly melted away Eric's features. The demon failed to realize Chan's attack had ceased. Using his staff as a pole vault he sent his body soaring towards his hapless ally. As he drew near he focused all his cold magic into the gem atop his weapon and aimed for the center of Bjorn's chest. Bjorn's eyes flickered away from Eric as he saw movement.

He was a second too late to respond as the incredible cold found his boiling heart. He released his grip on Eric and succumbed to Darunia. Chan felt intense heat sear the soles of his boots as he planted them on Bjorn's chest and leaped away. He landed only to see Darunia pushing Bjorn over the edge, whose once scorching red skin was now turning pink. Chan ignored the cry as the demon plunged into subdued lava below, quickly being swallowed by the slowing lava waves.

The Sheikah was upon Eric in a heartbeat, his hands glowing a pale light as he tried to work his magic on the black features of his cohort. Eric waved him away and raised one of his swords; he then plunged it into his own heart.

Chan gave a cry as he saw the light leave his eyes and the body begin to sag. Shock gripped him for a few seconds before a tiny tinkling sound emanated from Eric's pouch. A giggle filled the air as a 

small sprite, glowing a warm pink, began to circle around the body, its magic falling away from it and entering Eric's prone form. In a matter of seconds the fairy was gone and Eric looked perfectly fit. He hunched himself up on his elbow and gave Chan an infuriating smile.

It was Darunia's booming laughter than broke Chan's gaping mouth and shocked mind. Thought came next and Chan began to shout. "You could have just opened the bottle! Not killed yourself to activate it!"

Eric's smile grew. "Yeah, but my way was more satisfying." He barked a laugh which was cut-off as a tall Goron reached forward and pulled the Hylian to his feet.

Eric's face showed apprehension as Darunia's massive smiling face drew closer. "In the midst of death, pain, and battle you can find mirth. Hah!" The Goron barked a laugh and pounded Eric on his shoulder, sending him crashing into the ground. "I like your new companion, Chan. He is the fourth?"

Chan breathed deeply through his nostrils, containing his annoyance. "Yes, just by his face you can name him. Although, I think it would have looked better with the skin melted away."

Eric was now on his feet and rubbing a sore shoulder.

Chan spoke quickly noticing a look in Eric's eye. "What of Bjorn? In all the nonsense we have forgotten about him."

Darunia shook his craggily hair. "No, you may have been caught in the 'nonsense' but I was busy sealing him away. For now." His smile fell and he gazed downward at the peaceful lava flows.

Eric spoke next with confusion riddling his face. "For now? We just beat him!"

Darunia spoke, his voice growing with an age's worth of wisdom. "We have not. He is a demon of Hyrule, one of six. Only the Hero's blade can send him into a permanent prison, till he arises again. What I have done is only enough to contain him, and only then until he heals from the wounds we have inflicted."

"Heals? What is he?"

"Immortal. Unkillable. A monster that comes with his brothers to plague this realm until being put to sleep once more. A legend unending, one you have been caught up in." Darunia once more studied the ground and nodded.

Seeing an opening in the conversation Chan brought up their mission.

Darunia looked grim but nodded, gesturing towards his Temple's entrance. "It lies within my abode." A sly grin crept around his mouth and without preamble grabbed both of them and jumped.

Chan cringed and Eric whooped. The three landed with a dull thud and the Goron dropped them to the ground. "Follow me." He waved them forward with his massive arm.

As one the three entered the Fire Temple and came to a large antechamber after descending down a ladder. Darunia ignored the ladder and leaped down. There were two levels to the antechamber, with stairs linking them together. Atop the upper level were three statues of rock, the two on the outside smaller than the third in the center. A fire burned brightly in the mouth of each rounded effigy.

"When the Mother speaks, her voice resonates throughout thousands of minds, each only knowing that they are part of one. They follow her and obey her. When the Father speaks his voice is alone, but strong and fiery. His words pierce the blanket of the Mother and pries from her grasp one of her children. He fills that rock with his passion and heart. And from this union is a Goron born."

Eric looked thoughtful and Chan with a slight reverence. Darunia noted this, but continued to speak.

"Thousands of years ago the Father turned upon his people. He had breathed life into them and made them in his own. A blending of what he represented. Fire and Earth. Bjorn, the demon of old was the first Father. When he fell to darkness he turned upon his people and they fled. His mate, the Mother, railed against his childish acts, knowing he no longer wished to shoulder his duty. She took those she loved and sheltered them from his growing wrath. Until, the first Hero came and sealed the demon away."



"She then wept, knowing that her children would die and that no more of her kin would populate the world. From the stripped away body of Bjorn came forth his heart, barely beating with strength, a strength that the former Sage had forgotten he possessed. From this the Mother helped to give birth to a new Father. The Heart of the Mount. From this the Goron people have continued to prosper, always carrying that fiery heart wherever they made their home."

"With my awakening, over two thousand years gone, I have become the Father to my people." He cradled a large fist to his chest. "The Heart of the Mount, Bjorn's heart, now beats within me." He grew silent as the words slowly drifted into their minds.

Chan was the first to speak, possessing more tact than his fellow. "Then, you choose the next generation of Gorons? Just by…" He waved his hands uncomfortably, unable to voice the image in his mind.

A smile broke the features of Darunia's somber expression. "I use my hammer, its force enough to choose the child among the thousands of pebbles."

With that he pulled a huge hammer from his metal-worked belt, hefting it between his hands. In his grasp it did not look too big at all.

Eric snorted. "Large." He grinned. "So, why didn't you just heft that thing against the demon? Wouldn't it have done better than your fists?"

Darunia chuckled. "It was not like hitting a boulder, the boulder would shatter; Bjorn did not. From then I tried only to seal him within the Mother's embrace," he smiled. "but he proved himself stubborn." He barked a laugh and even Chan grinned at the joke. Eric was chuckling. "Return to the surface, return to my people, and tell them their Father is safe thanks to the likes of you."

Chan and Eric exchanged a glance.

"We will Darunia, but what about you? Why not come with us?"

"Because I am bound here. This is my realm and this is my home. My form may never leave the slopes. Now, enough gawking. Go! And you," he said thrusting a point at Eric, "if you survive this you are expected to return."

With that Darunia turned and walked away, a red lighting shining throughout his form until he disappeared.

With such an obvious dismissal the two companions walked away, their retreating forms being watched from the fires of the sculptures, where Darunia was hiding. _An interesting pair_. He mused to himself, without their timely intervention the battle would probably have raged for days; the end only coming with Link's arrival.

For now Darunia felt the heart bound to his being pumping and beating, its fires completing him. For Legends it had beat with its own accord, creating Gorons only when a weak individual crumbled from the Mother's grip. With his awakening it had once again been given focus. It was where half of his strength came from, it granting him power over fire while the Mother worked with him to help control earth. Two entities working through him to bring balance.

Then Bjorn's prison shattered and he awakened, his presence resonating with the Heart of the Mount, Bjorn's still beating heart. It had given him direct control over the lava and only with his earth powers had he battled. It was obvious in the beginning that by fighting Bjorn he was actually fighting his powers; they had been equal from the start.

Darunia sent his mind into the earth, seeking the presence his race called Mother Earth. She was always there, like a blanket covering the Realm, her influence stretching as far as the horizon and deeper than the sky. Somewhere cast among her many depths there were other worlds; similar to the never-ending Lost Woods. Accessing them was no chore for him because he could move through stone. But, for others they needed to seek the dark depths and avoid the fire rivers. Only a few adventurous Gorons had so far done so.

As he thought on the forest his thoughts went to his small fellow sage, Saria. Where his own strength stemmed directly from earth and fire hers dwelt in order and life. As long as a thing held breath she could hold sway over it. Another difference was how they wielded their abilities. He took and grasped and wrestled with his own. She tapped into the magic that was in everything; the basis of which the Goddesses had molded and shaped the Realm and its many worlds. The magic of rhythm and song, for the Goddesses had literally sang the world into existence.

It was also why some songs had the powers they did over the world. Those songs mirrored the melodies of the Realm. The warp songs were such as these. They mirrored the harmony at each temple and mirrored the magic of movement through light causing the musician to be transported. However, even though he possessed his Sage's abilities he lacked the capability of sensing those harmonies present on some deeper level in everything. He wondered if Saria could sense them, or maybe only sense the ones closest to life.

His thoughts now turned to the two companions he felt moving through his mountain. An odd pair is what they were. Chan, somber and serious, his mood always mirroring the situation. Eric, an outward show of brashness covering a calculating mind. One a seeker of justice, the other a seeker of challenges. With amusement in his mind he could sense the beginnings of a deep friendship between the two. This was made more apparent to him as he recalled how well they had fought together. Chan 

adjusting his beam to wherever Eric struck, and Chan coming to attack physically when he realized he was needed.

Something flickered within the Sage's senses. Fear suffused through Darunia and in a blink he was once more within the Death Mountain's crater. He felt a ripple that came bounding across his world, a ripple intent on awakening a demon. He waited on bated breath and then felt Bjorn rouse. Destiny had chosen him as the next to awaken after Majora. Tilkat had awakened after the Oni's fall.

Bjorn struggled within his confinement and Darunia sent a message to the two leaving his mountain. "Hurry! He awakens and only the Tear of Din's Eye can silence him now!"

The lava began to bubble and froth and the earth began to shake. Darunia could sense the heart beating in his chest beginning to falter, its energies going towards it original owner.

Then a fountain of fire and rubble burst forth from the lava pit, and breathing like a storm came Bjorn, his skin red and his eyes a blazing white of hate, anger, and rage. Darunia did not wilt under such a stare, instead he stood his ground. With his soul he felt into the earth and sighed knowing the Mother was leaving him. She knew when destiny was afoot and understood she could not intervene. He was now powerless.

Darunia gathered his courage, he knew he needed to buy Eric and Chan time. "You have come again, Bjorn. And again you have robbed me!" He shouted, trying to distract the being as long as possible.

"I have robbed you?" Came a deep baritone that echoed throughout the cavern. Bjorn walked across the churning lava. He stepped upon the ground where Darunia tread and walked about, the hate fading from his eyes, leaving behind red pupils. He cast his eyes about as blood vessels seemed ready to burst beneath his red skin. As he walked around the giant the rock smoked beneath his heels.

"Who are you, rockman?"

"I am Darunia, once the Big Brother of the Gorons." He still did not look away from the being that could with a glance burn him away.

"Gorons?" He tasted the word as if it were foreign to his tongue. "Ah…the Goro-Goro. My children." He seemed genuinely sad for a moment, regretful. The look had Darunia at a loss. Bjorn looked down and spoke. "It is still there? My throne of fire? And my weapon…" He looked to the hammer at Darunia's side.

"You have it. Do you know how I made that? It took five hundred years to melt and mold and shape. I made it here using the crater as my furnace and calling upon the Mother to squeeze yet more metal into its already dense frame. Five hundred years I made it, refusing to instill any magic into it. All the others wanted magic effects. Not I, I just wanted something at my side. Something that did not…"

His eyes blazed white and a fury took the cavern. Heat bellowed from the lava and the rocks began to crumble before it. Darunia as well felt lightheaded at the incredible temperatures and watched as the lava slowly began to shift to a bright yellow.

"You are the new Sage of Fire! You!" He raged and struck the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave outward, but after that he did not stir.

Minutes passed as he sat still, his fist to the ground and him lowered, trying to contain the anger that the memories brought with them. The room cooled, the rocks stopped melting and the lava returned to the color red. He stood with his hands shaking and his eyes no longer white. "For three thousand years I was where you stood." He seemed to bring control to his body, his voice now steady. "I watched and waited and guided. That was all I did. Nothing more. Nothing!" The heat spiked for a moment, but resided.

Darunia spoke evenly. "What happened?"

"I didn't die. I couldn't die. I want to die!" He cast a white hot gaze at Darunia and the Goron felt the heat beginning to grow within him.



"Why die? To what end? So you can run away from the duty given by the Goddesses? So you can run away from the Mother?" Barked Darunia as a pressure began to build in his chest.

In a moment the pressure vanished like smoke and the lava flow itself came to stand still. "The Mother?" Bjorn whispered as a fiery tear rolled down his cheek, searing the skin as it went. "My bride…my lover…" He knelt to the ground and placed his hands to the earth followed by his forehead. Darunia felt his companions were now safe from the mountain. His time was no longer needed now that the message could be gotten to the Hero.

With quiet steps he slowly made his way from the demon. As he neared the entrance to his temple he heard the giant of a demon begin to weep, sobs wracking his body. Darunia felt pity for him then, his heart wrenching at the sight.

The demon raised his head to the heavens and keened, blazing tears of lava flowing from his eyes, collecting on the ground as shards of obsidian. He brought his hands up to his face and clenched them until flows of fire rained from his fists. "Why will she not answer me? Where are you Gaia, my sweet Gaia?" He wailed as the temperature began to grow. Then Bjorn's anguished face tore into Darunia's, causing the Sage to freeze. "Will she answer you? Will she come for you?" He demanded as he stood his eyes glowing again and the cavern's temperature ascending until the lava below glowed white.


	46. Chapter 45: Lake Hylia Bleeds

**A/N: **I'll make this breif for I am starving! Food in my belly...now! All that aside. Here is the chapter and I must now send out a thank-you and recognize a reader. Darkide. I asked his opinion on what Tilkat should resemble, and based on his ideas and imagination I created the demon, and let me tell you the boy took a few words I used to describe something and came-up with some fantastic ideas! So please, check out his fic, Crucible of Heroes. Its good, too! And thank-you for the inspiration, sir!

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Lake Hylia Bleeds**

Malon stared at the map spanning the far wall. There were various marks made in chalk across its surface. Some marks had been removed while others were now being written. X's referred to skirmishes, the ones in red against the Gerudo and blue against the monsters. Circles were points that were currently held but under siege. Most of those were towns bordering just outside the Belt of Hyrule.

That is most of what the map showed, the many villas and massive farmsteads which dominated the southern portions of the Kingdom. To the north of them the map displayed where the Golden Castle had once stood, there was a large black X marked through it. To the west of it was Lake Hylia, another large black X marked through it as well. None of the villagers who had fled from that region were eager to discuss what they had witnessed.

To add to that none of the Militiamen who had come back from the front were eager to discuss what they had fought. Some went to sleep and never woke up, while most just decided upon a few dozen drinks of ale to let them forget.

Held within her hand was a small parchment where several points were written. The first and foremost was scrawled in capital letters. _If your fellow man begins to change, kill him before what he becomes kills you._ Following that was the second. _Our job is to save the innocents, those not yet infected. If you come across a child infected, kill it before it kills you. _The third raised her eyebrow when she had first glanced it. _If you feel the change come upon you in one of your limbs, better to cut off the limb to save the self. Remember this when in the field and apply it to all things you question._

When she and her Riders had first arrived she had asked for who was in charge. The young fellow who she asked had directed her to this building and shoved the paper into her grasp.

She sighed and brought her eyes to the map and saw a soldier walk over and erase three circles and replace them with blue x's. Three more villages had fallen and she guessed another three would follow before the day was done. The current state of things was like fighting a mad horse, eventually it was going to throw you no matter how strong a grip you had.

Her eyes paused on the tall man staring intently at the chart, his blue eyes darting from one place to the next. His black hair was unkempt and the way he held the sword at his hip said he was a fighting man, but it was his missing left arm that named him Dashiva, Captain Commander of the Queen's Armies. The current mind behind the defense and evacuation of the villas.

Steeling herself she approached and tapped his shoulder.

He waved his left hand at her in irritation. "I said I'm not thirsty."

She grimaced and tapped harder, a look of scorn on her face as his own annoyed look found hers. He gave a start and his expression faded to a guarded one. "Who are you?"

"Malon of Lon Lon Ranch." She declared with a hand thrust forward in greeting.

He looked confused for a moment until blissful hope bloomed into his eyes. "Oh thank the Three, you've finally come!"

His calculating eyes went back to the map and a firm smile spread across his features, saying enough to let Malon know he was immensely satisfied at her appearance. It also did not take her long to realize that he assumed she had brought the Riders and was piecing them into his strategies. She waited a moment, still unsure as to what has happened. A part of her worried for Veran stationed at the Lake and by the looks of the map it did not appear as though he had survived.

He returned his gaze to her. "I was beginning to think old Talon was never coming to help us." His voice was firm, yet still relieved.

She spoke up interrupting any further statements. "He wasn't." She said calmly.

The man blanched. "Then why are you here? I assume then there are no Riders with you, then?" His eyes were drawn with anger.

She went on serenely. "There are. Near-on five hundred trained veterans. Another three hundred able bodied and mounted." Now she smiled as she knew the confusion he was feeling.

A growl came to his throat but he shook his head. "I'll only dance to one woman's game and you are not her. Tell me why you are here."

She nodded, already aware of the woman he was referring to. It spoke volumes to the loyalty and trust he placed in Zelda. Not many a man would allow a woman to turn his head on end and keep coming back. It made her wonder why he clung to her so much, like losing her would mean he would lose everything. Had he already lost everything once before?

"I've come from Link, the Hero of the Knights."



The suspicion was back and his hand rubbed his scarred cheek absently. "I recognize you now. You accompanied him back then, didn't you? With the other fellow? Hero of the Knights is he now? I think we should we have a seat and discuss things, yes?"

She shook her head. "I'll explain everything after you tell me what's happened. I've been away for couple of weeks." Her eyes moved to the map."

Dashiva gazed at her before slowly nodding, his voice lowering. "It's been a nightmare. The Queen fell at the Golden Castle…"

"I already know about that."

He flared his nostrils before continuing. "Very well. I came south afterwards to rally the militiamen to her and await word. None came. Then the Gerudo struck out from their desert, sweeping across the plains with a fury, taking and killing as they went. I sent word for the southern forts to empty their barracks and ride hard to help the militia against them." He strode forward to the map and pointed at three red marks.

"At Timberlan Gap we forced them back, our luck barely holding. At Carth's Road they slaughtered us at dawn, my Guard failing to hold the line. Finally, at Marrun we clashed in the night and the massed armies broke. From there it was only a few skirmishes, until the residents of Timberlan evacuated with tales of monsters and the dead rising." His voice now sounded strained.

"A week gone now I sent people out to help with the retreat, and sometime in the night a fog, or mist, came over the camp and people changed; or so I was told. The refugees scattered and it was then I sent men to the Lake to investigate. Only one came back, he was missing an eye and odd warts shone like silver across his face. I killed him myself later that night."

Malon nodded already knowing that Tilkat was the source of the troubles. "What of the Gerudo?" She asked, wondering if Takiri's group had succeeded.

He smiled mirthlessly. "Gone with the wind. Northbound if my scouts are right. A relief I guess, but not compared to what happened three days gone. When Lake Hylia began to boil and the water flooded from its banks…" a dark expression came to his face. "I lead the first wave of men against the monsters." He looked away, lost in remembering some frightening memory. "Not many of us returned whole. I was lucky."

Malon swallowed in relief and worry. Relief in knowing Link had survived one demon, thus Tilkat's awakening three days ago, but worried that he still must face others.

Dashiva collected himself enough to continue. "I can't really explain what is happening except every nightmare possible is spreading outward from Lake Hylia, warping and changing every living thing in its wake. There are people north of the Lake, but I can't help them, I can only use what men I have to kill the monsters and stay a few hours ahead of the taint, giving the innocents enough time to make it…"

A small lad rushed in and handed a piece of parcel to Dashiva. He grimaced but sighed in relief as he read it.

"What does it say?" She asked stepping closer.

"It says the thousands of red rivers bleeding across the plains have stopped." He turned his eyes to her and away from the map. "Looks like its now your turn to explain to me who these Knights are and what Link plans to do about this demon."

She glanced to the map. "The message says the spread has stopped. Have the creatures?"

His face fell and he cursed.

She nodded, more to herself than he, eyes watching the terrain of the map carefully planning her next move. "The Knights of Hyrule are a group of people blessed by the Sages to follow the Hero's path. I am one of them. I was told to rally the Riders of Lon Lon, meet-up with you here, and wait. He said we would come in handy in case of another demon's awakening. Since Tilkat did just that we're here to help."

He nodded. "Have you word on the Queen?" Hoping her knowledge of events stretched that far.

She scowled. "She's alive, but I don't know if she's free from Agahnim's hand."

Silence fell. "What are you planning?"

"To help." She said walking closer to the map. "The people that…change; how do they change?"

"The red waters alter them, twist them into monsters. A few of the learned have identified the beasts, but I care little for their name only that many were once Hylians. If you are here to help, let me include you in my plans…"



Her light laughter cut him off. "The Riders will follow no one from this kingdom, especially one wrapped so tightly around Zelda's bosom. Tell me, does she allow you to drink her milk often?" There was a glint to her deep blue eyes.

Dashiva felt indignation rise up his back, stiffening it. "I'll follow her to my death if need be."

"Regardless of whose holding her leash?" She narrowed her eyes.

Dashiva looked away, recalling her comment about Agahnim's hand.

Malon sniffed. "I plan to attack the Lake and occupy the demon itself."

"You'll die then, along with all your precious horses." His voice was low, doubt creeping along the lines of loyalty he had lain all those months ago.

"Oh, we know that. I'm fully expecting every man out there to die, myself included." A small voice beckoned to her to not be so rash with her life, saying that she had to live so she could learn to love. That selfish voice was batted aside with ease. She had taken the oaths and she would give her life fighting these things if only to allow that many more families to be saved from them.

"You see Dashiva, I'm a Knight of Hyrule, and that means in essence my life before anyone else's against these monstrosities." Her eyes drifted from his as she recalled the moment she left Lon Lon Ranch. "Those were the same words I used against my papa as he cried. It was the same thing I told the Riders and any man wanting to follow. When we left, there were children and women crying enough tears to fill a lake." Her vision refocused on him, a strong determination burning within. "We did not ride north as heroes Dashiva, we rode north as martyrs."

With that she turned on her heel and walked away, already knowing the question he was going to ask and the response she was going to give.

His voice was loud in the quiet room. "You can't be serious? Do you expect the same of me and my men, to follow you against a demon knowing we will die? Why not help me hold our ground until we can evacuate the people then come back and attack? Your plan reeks of rash courage!"

She stopped at the sound of his voice and slowly turned to speak. "That note said the taint had stopped. Do you really think that means Tilkat," His eyes sought the floor at the mention of the name, "has stopped? No, it just means he's getting started. Me and the Riders have found the strength to attack the heart of the problem, will you find such courage or will fear keep making you retreat?"

Dashiva watched her short frame leave the room and realized that the men working on the map had stopped to stare at him. He lowered his head knowing the truth behind her words. He knew why he had not lead the men since that first attack, why he had set his base of operations so far from the Lake, because he never again wanted to see the horrors he had witnessed in that one battle. His hand was trembling as he slowly brought it to his cheek, feeling the cross etched into his skin. Ever since receiving it he had never felt the same.

* * *

"Foolish, stubborn, stupid, crazy," Zelda continued to list the numerous names she thought applied to the Hero of the Knights at the moment. He was unfazed by it all has he checked the armaments now attached to his person. The Master Sword was equipped to his back with two swords belted and secured at both hips. His mail armor was fit around his frame and his gloves shone where the metal was worked on his knuckles. He gave a moment's pause to the cap topping his suit. It was green and fit snuggly across his scalp. There was a long floppy tail hanging down his back from it.

Saria had said it was tradition he wear it, though it seemed to have seen much better times. A part of him thought it useless decoration, but it _was_ very comfortable. He glanced at Zelda and noticed she had finally ceased her tirade against him. He wondered if only he was able to fluster her so. Was he someone she held no control over? He thought as much. Everyone else she could speak a few words to and have them follow her way.

Then he thought of his act with Sera. Was he not also like that? Following her words? He banished the thoughts from his mind. He had to focus. The battle was to be soon. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Zelda narrowed her eyes and nodded curtly. "Of course."

He appraised her outfit noting the mail rings had replaced the leather. She still bore skirt, though divided with mail sewn between the leathers. Every part of her skin was covered in case any of the 

tainted water touched her. She had enchanted his garments and her own to resist the changes. He was counting on his natural resistance to magic to stop himself from changing, but he knew she had no such form of protection. All information on what had happened at the Lake they had garnered from her consulting her Triforce.

And to wait another day would prove fatal for southern Hyrule. The Taint had stopped two days ago and already the changed Hylians were breeding an army large enough to overwhelm Dashiva's pitiful defensive line.

"You are positive you can copy my song and be teleported there?"

Zelda gave him a wry look. "It won't be that difficult. If there's magic in the song I can copy and simulate it. Okay?"

He nodded and raised his flute to his lips. "Remember, take to the skies the moment you follow me."

"I know! Now hurry up and let us get this farce over with. Sometimes I think you too rash."

He paused. "I fight. We cannot know exactly what Tilkat will do so can not form a perfect plan as you wish. Therefore, we shall improvise and rely on our wits and skills." Without a second's pause he raised the instrument to his lips and played the Serenade of Water. In a flash of blue he was gone, the light twirling around him and whisking him away.

Zelda felt the song and paled as something horrible occurred. She had heard the notes and seen the magic activated, but she had not seen the trigger. _Every magic has a form in your head, then you delve into yourself, and channel that form through your own magic. Your own magic triggers the spell you want. With that song there had been no trigger, only the magic coming into existence._

With hurried thoughts she consulted her inner wisdom and found silence and shadow. Panic gripping her she spun around and called for Saria. She then hollered the Great Deku Tree's name. Nothing came bidden to her from the Lost Woods. Was the song itself the trigger, the notes and melodies? How was that possible? Everything had a base in some form. Fire could be summoned and water channeled. Ice formed and earth broken, all from the magic either inherent in the person or the air.

She had felt no magic being triggered and summoned. It had just been there! Placing her own grown flute to her lips she played the song as close as she could remember. Her pitch was slightly off but the notes matched. She waited a moment and found herself wrapped in a twirl of light. Physical existence ceased as she became one with that light.

Zelda blinked and she was in a field with her stomach pushing its contents up her throat. Without hesitation she retched. She wiped her mouth, fought a dizzy spell, and waited for her vision to clear. A minute passed; everything felt close to normal and she realized with dismay she had fallen on her ass and not noticed.

She stood on wary feet and used her magic to cleanse her system of ailments. She felt no change. Again she tried and with horror realized the issue. There was nothing wrong with her except her magic. Somewhere in the transfer her magic had been a second behind her in teleporting. How? She had no idea, only that she felt weak and frail because it was reintegrating itself into her system. She paled when she thought what could have happened if she had teleported her heart or mind a second behind.

But how can that happen? Magic and a person were one. Their heart and mind were a part of them. Obviously, the magic broke down every part of a person, moved them, and then tried to put them all together again. Except, she had not played the song perfectly and the result was her current condition. And her location? She glanced around and noticed the hills turning into mountains in the north. Tarwin's Foothills was that way and Lake Hylia behind them. She saw small stream of red water altering its course on the ground, seeking her.

With an uttered breath she was flying and incredibly dizzy for it. She steeled her thoughts and narrowed her eyes, fighting the discomfort. She had to make it to the battle she knew was already raging. Before she flew she heard a small dripping sound. Glancing down Zelda saw the small stream of red water directly underneath her, small jets of it leaping to try and touch her. With a disgusted look she levitated higher and embarked on northward.



* * *

The blue light had faded ten minutes ago depositing Link in the very center of a boiling red lake. The fumes were noxious and had him wanting to both retch and defecate at once, in order to cleanse the sickness he knew for sure had seeped into his body. Along with fighting those sensations he was as well fighting the growing paranoia that had nestled its way into his mind. A darkness had taken root there and was driving through his mind with every ounce of its power, filtering through all his memories, thoughts, and experiences.

When Zelda had not instantly followed he cursed and ran the length of the rickety bridge that connected the island to the shore. From there he stood a better chance of fighting instead of surrounded without Zelda above giving aid. He killed Keese along the way, hearing them instead of seeing them through the thick crimson smog. Another cry and the once internal organ fell without a splash into the lake.

Link assumed from there it would rise again. A glow coming for him! He rolled and avoided it, but missed the one that came from behind him. It struck him and then his fist struck it. The giant skull, lit with fire, shattered and the pieces fell away. The second one Link kicked and sent the skull hurtling away into the thick inky cloud. He thought about the sword he had apparently dropped and reached down to grasp it. It felt very foreign in his grip.

Then horror struck as he could not remember any of his forms. He scoured his mind for any mention of how to work a sword and found nothing but emptiness. He quelled the panic rising in his chest and gingerly reached behind him and touched the Master Sword. The information came back instantly and he sighed in relief. Now aware that touching those flying heads caused him to forget things he was firm in deciding to not let them get close again.

Finally, he was on the shore, leaving dozens of beasts defeated behind him. He glanced down at the bubbling waters and grimaced, swearing he saw faces staring at him. Hylian faces etched in misery and screaming, their visages broken constantly by the bubbles. He looked away and waited. It was quiet.

"Allow me to clear the air between us." Giggled a child's voice on the verge of climaxing. A bated way of breathing as if anticipation and expectation were always within its mind, and what it sought was always a second away. Fulfillment so close, but never attained.

Link drew the Master Sword and rolled away, every muscle tensed and charged, his own magic sparkling upon his perfect blade.

Without a noticeable difference in change the air was suddenly cleared away above the massive lake, its red waters still bubbling, but the fumes no longer existing.

Link tensed at the clear sight and tensed further as the waters calmed until they stilled. It was from that Tilkat emerged, rising elegantly from beneath the lake. He stood calmly atop the bloodied waters, a messiah amongst his demented creations. He stood a head taller than Link with flowing robes wrapped about his person. They hung loosely off his pale frame, the robes' color a few shades darker than his skin.

He resembled a Hylian, save there was little muscle on his skinny frame. His eyes were a pale azure and his features delicate. His mouth was a small curve whose angle matched his ears, and color was a cold blue. His hair was fine and braided, its blonde tresses shining in the sun's light. He inclined his head to Link. "An honor, Hero." He spoke in the same anticipating childish voice.

Link did not respond, only waited for a moment of weakness. His eyes kept regarding the robes and noticed they weighed more than light cloth would.

Tilkat noticed his inspection and laughed with a dignified air, his expectant tone conflicting with his distinguished impression. "I'm sorry. This was short notice. This is all I had laying around, leftovers from my experiments." He smiled nobly towards the Hero and splayed his arms as if inviting Link to inspect him further. Link paled realizing Tilkat was garbed in flesh.

There was more. With a more critical eye he examined the rest of him and noted how his pale skin, beneath the flesh robes, and the hair atop his crown seemed creased, as if it did not belong on his frame. Then Link saw the stitching upon Tilkat's wrist and saw similar stitching along his neck. It was then Link felt sick as he realized Tilkat was wearing someone else's skin as his own.

Tilkat gave an embarrassed smile and looked away; the skin crumpling where the demon had cut it too loose. His childlike voice filled the air once more. "I did say it was last minute."


	47. Chapter 46: Into the Ruby Depths

**A/N:** I'm just full of excuses these days aren't I? First I update twice a week, then not for two weeks. First of all, the two chapters a week thing was getting done, but I felt my content was suffering and frankly I felt I was being rushed, so on the week I was going to go right back down to one a week, I cut my thumb with a serated knife. Ever done that? Took a clean junk right out. Bad thing? Even with a band-aid on every time I hit the space bat hurt! So I waited till this tuesday to try and get this sucker done. By then the wound had healed enough. So, my humble apologies for missing the whole week. And I will be going back to updating once a week again. Oh, and due to the content of this chapter, it is now rated M. Now enough dribble from my lips, please read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Into the Ruby Depths**

"Is this where you try and kill me?" Tilkat's childlike voice filled the air, a breathy hesitation prevalent in his tone. "Or can we let bygones be bygones?" He raised his hand in greeting, taking several steps forward.

Link narrowed his eyes cruelly at the proffered hand. He looked at Tilkat, slowly advancing, a deprecating smile on someone else's lips adorning his face. Link at that moment knew only one emotion, one intent. Kill.

He sprang forward and Tilkat's eyes widened in reaction to the speed and the distance Link covered. In less than a second he leaped from the shore, covering thirty meters, to slash at Tilkat as the demon strolled toward the shore.

Tilkat paused and tried to bring his hand back, but was too late. The Master Sword's drawing rang in the air and it sliced through the hand. Link landed a heartbeat later atop the putrid water, it feeling like solid ground beneath his boots. A fraction of a heartbeat later he dared hope this would all end in a matter of seconds as he stabbed towards Tilkat's chest.

Link did not anticipate his reflection jumping from under him, its own blade parrying his stab. Link reacted and tried again to reach the demon, but his shadow again blocked it and Tilkat took numerous scuttling steps backwards and Link focused his full attention on his double, their strikes and grunts filling the demon's sight.

For seconds the two waged an intense war, flashing blades trying to reach flesh. Link's own form shifted constantly from defensive to offensive in between attacks, always seeking his opponent's heart. His shadow was countering his feints and attacks with ease, feet moving ferociously. For moments the two danced and rolled, hacked and struggled atop the red, solidified waters of Lake Hylia.

Tilkat was slightly awestruck at the spectacle and stood there with his eyes wide and mouth gaping. He had not anticipated such abilities from the Hero and fervently hoped the magic that had spawned his dark reflection could match him. He had felt Link's arrival instantly and had planted the seed into his mind through his shadow, what happened to one happened to the other. He saw Link roll away and come up slashing, his point getting closer and closer to the darkening shade's heart.

Tilkat then remembered the danger of the blade and backed away with fear gripping his intestines. None of this was going as planned! Link was not meant to battle his shade till a little bit further down the line in the fight. He had only summoned him in reflex to save his skin for just a while longer.

A harsh scream ripped the air and Tilkat squawked in astonishment. The shade was falling apart with Link's blade piercing where its heart had been. Link leveled a look at him and composure lost again Tilkat liquefied the lake. He dropped seamlessly into it, leaving his skins above and feeling the cool red waters skim across scarred blue skin as he swam to the safety of the depths. He glanced back and with a thought sent a vibration out among the waters. In response they began roiling. Undead screams of a thousand Hylians echoed, their delay from death so close, but never coming as long as the demon was awake.

Link splashed into the water and made for the shore, feeling the waves suddenly come alive as the faces he had seen earlier glared at him in helplessness. He ignored them and fought for dry land, feeling the water beginning to froth. "Would you like a hand?" Came the little demon's voice. Tilkat's own severed hand floated up in front of Link, the skin covering it melting away to reveal a bone-thin blue skinned hand with fins webbed between the fingers. It came to life and gripped the water.

Link felt the red water tighten around his body, saw the hand lift into the air, felt himself be lifted into the air and thrown from the lake. He hit the shore and rolled to absorb the impact. He perked his ears as a wind seemed to coalesce from the red water. It swirled into the air, its intensity rising as a thousand separate voices begged him to kill them, pleaded with him to stop the nightmare. It overtook him and he dropped to his knees clutching his ears trying to keep the pleas out.

Pain filled his mind as he felt a creature wrack across his back. His hands moved, the Master Sword flashed and the keese fell away, thick black blood falling across the ground causing the earth to smoke. Link heard more cries and saw a Death of them approaching, their utterances becoming one as they swarmed over him like maggots.

"Kill me!"

"Kill me!"

"Kill me!"

They chanted as Link's blade cut dozens of them from the sky with every swing. He rolled out of the swarm covered in entrails and blood, portions of his mail smoking from the remains. They were upon him again, crying for the relief of death, their voices sounding hauntingly like Hylians.

Suddenly the Death of Keese was set ablaze, a raging inferno encompassing the air around Link, but only the heat from the flames touching him. He glanced to the sky and found the figure he was searching for. She was hovering to the side of the shore looking winded and weary. He wondered to her state, but had little time for analysis as a Flood of Tektites burst from the frothing crimson tide.

Already familiar with the Tektites and what they were he did not hesitate in slaying them. He wondered to the depravity of this demon's mind at wanting to twist something like this into existence. The thought was fleeting as the dozens appearing became hundreds, all hopping across the water intent on him. His sword once more came alive as they were upon him, pieces of the once Hylian bodies fell away with a thick green slime spraying across his features.

In the midst of the Flood he saw others being burned to ash and more being smashed by thickened air, Zelda helping him as she could. Minutes dragged and still he did not slow in the massacre, but the monsters came without end. In the repetitive motions of killing and dodging he found a rhythm where his mind could focus on the important; reaching Tilkat and driving the Master Sword into his heart.

The first two demons had manipulated their surroundings, their powers derived from originally being sages. At least, in Majora's case, he controlled and manipulated the forest mists with ease. The fact Tilkat could change and direct water and add properties to it can be explained as him once being the Sage of Water. What was odd was the bodies that he had control over. Had he truly harvested this many Hylians, did their remains lie at the bottom of the lake?

Then he remembered the faces in the water and the calls of the keese and the voices in the wind. All of them wished for the release of death, every voice and face pleading with him to end their misery. Link felt ill to his soul when he realized how Tilkat could control the bodies and why he would never run out of defaced creatures. He had thought it earlier on the bridge when the pieces of the glowing skull had fallen and been reclaimed by the waters. He had known they would be recycled, just as every Tektite he slaughtered would be efficiently reused.

The bodies would never decay and the organs would never rot, because the people had never died. Using some form of twisted magic the people were being kept alive and were experiencing everything the demented demon did to their bodies. They were remembering every twist and every pain, every cut and every stab. Bile was suddenly trying to be freed from his stomach as he realized that he was causing the Hylians even more pain, more anguish.

His sane mind screamed for him to stop butchering their bodies; that the innocent did not deserve to suffer the power of Master Sword. Yet, another told him to keep chopping and keep butchering because if he stopped they would swarm him. Hating himself every moment his blade found flesh, he kept going, his target no longer the mutated bodies swarming him, but the sick mind hiding beneath the corrupted waters.

He reached the banks of the river and with precise cuts, to allow him an opening, he dove through the naked and cold Hylian bodies bent to impossible extremes, and disappeared into the rolling blood waters.

* * *

Zelda's mind went into hysterics when she saw Link become swallowed by the frothing ruby waves. With narrowed eyes she called forth her vast reserves of power, unleashing them upon the now confused Tektites; they burst apart as small explosions were ignited within them. Green blood and gore littered the shore, while those atop the waters were reclaimed.

The remains upon the land were not far behind as the Lake reared up and the water fought its way up the slope of the ground, swallowing the pieces of Hylians as it went. When the waters receded grass was all that remained as the pieces of flesh were being recycled into something more useful than butchered bits.

Zelda felt nausea rise within her, in reaction to using so much of her magic, and berated herself for losing control. She had wanted to use her magic moderately until the confrontation with Tilkat, now she had used more than was healthy in her current state.

She was still much too weak and off balance from the mishap of trying to teleport. She feared her magic was now permanently damaged because of it. No, not her magic. The correct way of putting it would be how her body had access to that magic. The connection between them now seemed to be damaged; something she hoped could be mended after this fight.

Her eyes fell upon the area below her. The town called Timberlan laid deserted and decaying, the timbers and metal looking old and strained. The Lake itself was still red, but no creatures were flying around it. If not for the rotting town and scarlet lake, everything could be said to look normal, almost placid.

A voice filled the air, emanating from the water. "Ah, my sweet…it has been…_so_ _long_ since last I touched you." It was a child's voice, but hardened by a tone wishing and desiring release from some unknown pressure, both wanting an end but dreading it as well. A tone that was directed at her as a starving man might drool over a cooked steak. It gave her the shivers.

It spoke again. "A crown of gold both atop and below. Skin so milky and silky, both what is covered and uncovered. Wait only a moment my dear and we shall continue what was _so long_ ago interrupted." Zelda could imagine the drool slowly dripping down her body.

_Why does anything evil wish to touch me like that?_ She thought both in anger and fear. The idea of any man doing that to her made her queasy, the idea of a demon was far worse. In the end her anger was greater than her fear and she again called forth her magic, ignoring the strain she had placed upon the connection already.

With a cry she summoned the largest ball of flame she could. It came into existence above her, heat visibly rolling off it, causing sweat to drip from her brow. She ignored the sick feeling worming its way through her bowels and only vaguely felt a pain growing in her chest. Zelda released a haggard breath and motioned with her arm, sending the hundred foot wide blazing ball at the lake.

It impacted with the water causing mountains of steam to rise into the air, howling winds erupting from those clouds of gas. The fire still raged, as did her anger, as it slowly pushed itself into the lake, losing none of its strength. For seconds the whirling fires fought the waves, each trying to oppose the other.

Zelda strained and strained, not seeing the encroaching black around her vision or realizing that she now knelt upon the ground. Her only thought was seeing her fire boil away every trace of water and finally burn Tilkat to a cinder. And it was working. The water was evaporating into the air, and the ball of fire had not diminished in the least, its core of heat still pressing as inch by inch it was being forced down to where the demon was hiding. To where Link had sought him.

"What is she doing?" Cried a woman's voice filled with desperation.

"She's beating him!" Came another and a series of 'hurrah's' followed it.

"I saw Link go in there!" A deep male voice hollered and the cheers fell to whispers of worry, their desperation matching the first woman's cry.

"Maybe she knows what she's doing." Someone whispered.

Silence followed that statement as they watched the enraged Queen, still pressing with all her faculties.

Tilkat spoke again from the waters. "My sweet, I knew you loved me still. Can you hear him, his cries of pain, his skin blistering and bubbling…_so long_…minutes from now we shall be joined as one…_as one_…"

"She _is_ killing him!" The female's voice was heard again, this time closer. "You bitch!"

Zelda's intense gaze was broken when she felt an object strike the side of her head.

Dazed Zelda found herself upon the ground looking at the sky. She felt dizzy and confused. Zelda glanced around and saw the face of a young woman, dark red hair framing her pale features, molted skin upon her cheeks marring her beauty. Gripped in her hand was a sword, its flat side wet with blood.

"Why—" Those deep blue eyes blazed as Zelda tried to speak. She saw the blade rise and knew what was coming. She tried weakly to raise her arms, but they refused to work properly. The blade came down and Zelda knew only darkness afterwards.

* * *

The intense pain stopped as the temperature in the water nose-dived to cooler degrees. Link felt around his body, fully aware of the pain flaring along his muscles and skin. His face felt like a furnace still, his throat raw from screaming in the water. Thanks to Ruto's kiss he could breath, even in this disturbing mess.

He concentrated on his Sage abilities and let the Light flow across his body, healing the second degree burns that hurt and the third degree burns he could not feel, the nerves having been burned away. His skin cleared from flaky black to pale again and he sighed as the pain disappeared with the light. His vision was clear again, as his melted retinas had taken immense damage.

With powerful kicks to his legs he once more set about the task of sealing away the demon, hoping beyond hope that Zelda would not see fit to interfere again. Tilkat's voice filled the waters, muffled.

"You _dare_ to injure my sweet! My sweet Zelda!" A breathy silence fell, anticipation making the waters uneasy. Then Link heard the cries again, a thousand voices calling out in pain and suffering, their never ending life of torture prolonged yet again as their bodies bent to the demon's will. "Your filthy hands will not mar her beauty, and I'll be sure to make you all suffer!" At the end his voice sounded strained and Link soon saw why.

From the waters he saw the bodies of tektites move and writhe, unfolding and changing, morphing. A skull grew skin and hair, the skin blowing up like a balloon into the face of a lion. Two tektites came together and he watched as bone pieces came out and covered the hands and feet, sheathing them to appear to be hooves.

Next came another Hylian body twisting into itself, the legs being pulled into the torso to make an immense chest. The tableau was completed when the three parts melted together and a lion's roar came from the snout. It was a Lynel, bones already sprouting from the palms to become swords.

With the head of a lion, the torso and arms of a Hylian, and the body of a horse it looked to be a formidable enemy. This one's change seemed incomplete for blood kept leaking where the pieces connected, giving the beast a red tinge.

Link readied his sword, but the beast's gaze passed him by as it kicked its way to the surface. He saw another come together, more completely as the skin turned a blue tinge, and it as well made its way to the surface. Whoever had struck Zelda would have to deal with the beasts. Link's own mission was still Tilkat.

He swam again, further into the seemingly bottomless pits of Lake Hylia. Had the lake always been this deep or was this more of Tilkat's perversions? The further he got the louder he heard them, the crying Hylians begging for death, for the final release. He had only to find Tilkat. He stopped as a ghost floated before him. Not a ghost on a second look but a flat image of a child. It flitted away to be replaced by another. The voices were now screaming, nearing a crescendo.

Following the cries he swam forward and came face to face with horror.

Before him was a being he had encountered once and had then been the Sage of Water. What she was now he could not tell. The only word he could apply to her was a vessel. Her skin was pale and translucent, bloated to forty times her normal size, she was a behemoth compared to the Hero. Her eyes were inflated and sheer, her mouth stitched shut. There was no emotion on her face, but the flat images swimming about her were leaving and entering through her feminine organ.

With her skin so inflated she held the spirits within her bosom, for it was there they writhed and moved amongst each other, a never ending fight to try and escape the pain. A few flitted out but found little release so they fought their way back in, only to want to leave again.

"By the three…" He trailed trying to feel something. Pity, anger, rage, pain, sympathy, and embarrassment all struggled to be expressed within him. It was almost too much for him to bear, but he could not look away. The scene, on some sick level, was fascinating.

A glint broke his stasis as the Master Sword seemed to have floated upward on its own accord, whatever light this far below had reflected off it. He fought back the rising tide of feelings and set his mind on destroying this abomination. He kicked his feet and sailed toward it, the Master Sword's tip ready. The voices reached their crescendo of despair as he neared, wailing and pleading and shrieking. He struck the figure and everything went silent.

The flat figures seemed to shimmer and the giant Zora's bloated body began to shrink as her chest rose and fell, as if with breath. More and more the shimmering Hylians, children, mothers, and brothers escaped from her body's grasp. A feminine moan was uttered from the shrinking figure. Link 

was unsure how long it took but finally a gasping Ruto was before him, her skin a pale blue and her body he thought thinner than last he saw.

"Sweet Lord Jabu…save me…" She panted, her hands held in claws as she stared at them in speculation. He thought she looked ready to rip her own eyes out. Then she wept and the apparitions swirled around her, their song no longer one of agony, but of gratified silence. Link came forward and placed his hand on her shoulder; she sprang into his grip and cried, unsalted tears floating upward in the bloody water.

He held her as the images still swirled until suddenly they stopped, their silence now becoming a deep snarl. Link tensed, his sword coming around as he sought the trouble, his mind already knowing Tilkat was about.

"I knew you could not love her, leaving her up there to save this _harlot_. This mediocre _Sage._" His voice dripped with scorn, his child-like speech chiming.

Link found the source of the voice and his eyes burned with hate.

Tilkat was as tall as before, but now stick skinny with scarred blue tissue and slanted eyes. His charred fins were placed behind his arms and legs. His eyes regarding Link were a pale blue. He looked to be a Zora, but twisted, as if he had first applied his mind to his body. It was no wonder he wanted everyone else to think him handsome. Did he truly wish to be Hylian, or others have him think that? Did he do it only for Zelda? Link disregarded the questions, knowing the answers would mean nothing to him.

Ruto was now shaking in his protective grasp, but her voice was filled with righteous heat. "I may pale in comparison to you, but at least I won't reject my responsibilities!"

Tilkat scoffed. "You know nothing of myself or my duties. I will have you know…"

Link shot forward with the Master Sword poised. Tilkat squawked and moved aside in the water. Link rolled around and swung outward, but again Tilkat dodged with ease. In the water, the fight's advantage belonged to him.

Link saw this but still did not deter from his course. Like two fighting sharks they darted around. A bone-like trident came into Tilkat's grasp. He fended off the intrepid Hero, always escaping until a girlish grin broke across his barren features. He tucked his legs and shot forward, Link swam to the side and had his sword parried by the trident. The demon's weapon snapped, but not before his withered mouth met Link's own and their lips shared an embrace.

Tilkat launched himself off Link's chest avoiding the Hero's slash. He giggled and waited as Link fought whatever vile magic now worked its way through his system. Ruto surged forward but the water solidified around her. "Stay back, please." Tilkat said breathlessly.

Link began to shudder and convulse, a burning pain searing his left hand, small compared to the heat raging through his blood via the oxygen from his lungs, infecting his cells. He felt his arms and legs writhing and knew himself to be thrashing as he felt muscles growing and his mouth and nose elongating, becoming one. Tilkat's sweet melodious voice filled his brain as he felt vestiges of his personality float away.

"Why till now have I not thought of this? Your blood has for Legends resisted me and my changes. But, from the outside, not the inside. So now dear Hero, I know a weakness of yours." He cackled. "I can assure you, that…Oh just let the damn thing go!" He screeched.

Link's hand, sprouting fur, was still gripping the Master Sword, the contact causing his hand to ignite in the watery atmosphere. The pain rolled into his mind and it was something he could hold onto as alien urges and drives sought to replace pieces of him. His eyes settled upon what he knew to be both his master and enemy.

Obey. Fight. He yearned to obey, but he needed to fight. He whimpered from the pain from the fire, his hand now engulfed it. Spirits. He could not form a strong image of who had spoken to him of spirits or ghosts. He knew them to be different, and he knew he had some sway with both. The images were standing still, Link heard a low whisper emanating from them, a whisper he added his own thoughts to. _Hold him._

They wailed in glee and surged towards their tormentor, only now realizing his tenuous old over them. Link looked to his flaming hand and furry arm, felt the snout protruding from his face. His thoughts slipped away as Tilkat scrambled and struggled with his playthings. A final instinct surfaced from what had once been a being known as Link, a single-minded need to stab this demon with the object burning his hand. With that urge now driving the beast he had become, he swam forward and stabbed Tilkat in the heart.


	48. Chapter 47: Moonlit Confrontations

**A/N:** When I first started this I was happy to just write for myself and just see who would enjoy it. Over time it changed to where I liked seeing people enjoying my work. Many have reviewed and posted where I have done mistakes and where I have done things well. Thus, the reviews have helped me grow as a writer; as they were designed to do. But, I realize despite all the people doing this nothing means more to me than seeing 100 hits per chapter every week. In my book, that means at least 100 people are enjoying these words. To you all...I thank-you.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Moonlit Confrontations**

Lake Hylia sparkled as light from a full moon fell upon it. Small waves could be seen rising and falling among its quiet surface, as if the Lake were sleeping dreamily. Across from the picturesque scene was a town in shambles, rotted beams of wood and plaster crumbling across its once vibrant streets. Holes the size of boulders could be seen in brick walls, where the decay had first started as a drop of water. Leather canvases, shredded and pale, blew slowly in the breeze where the once teeming market had been. Timberlan was now a ghost town.

Not far from her dilapidated docks were small prickles of campfires, dozens of them littering the grass, far from the tranquil waters and sandy shores. There was singing and carousing as many men and women dunked their wooden and ceramic mugs in barrels of cheap beer. With equal relish they downed the poor tasting brown liquid, their senses too far gone to the spirits to notices its flavor. Among the many out-spoken Riders were a few snoring loudly, propped against tack, logs, and rocks. A few were laying about draped across the cool grass.

Across from the revelry, singing, and banter filling the air were the graves, dug by the Riders and sealed by the Princess of Destiny. For when the Hero's blade had pierced the demon's heart he and his insidious magics had dispelled like smoke. The twisted and horrific bodies had come apart at the seams and reverted to their original structures; in pieces around the bloody battlefield. Those same pieces had been swept up by Zelda, using her magic, and deposited into the graves.

The same woman was now seated alone on the ground, her knees brought up to her chin as she stared vaguely into a conjured fire that burned in the air. She had wrapped a cloak around herself, and gripped her legs with her arms. At the moment, very little thought was flitting through her mind, and she wished to keep it that way. For right now she had found a balanced peace. The words of tomorrow allowed to fall to the wayside, guilt from her past pushed aside, and actions of present ignored.

Her peace was soon to be disrupted, for a maiden of red-hair was speaking very heatedly to someone she cared deeply for. Their first meeting together had been one of exchanged smiles and quick embraces. When the Queen had regained consciousness she had used her magic to repair the damage Tilkat's magic had done to the Riders. Luckily for the Hero, with the demon sealed away his own inherent magics reversed his changes. Afterwards they had gone to clean the mess and then retire. When morning broke the partying had commenced, and much to Zelda's surprise the once stoic and distant Hero joined in the dancing and drinking.

When night had blanketed the cheers is when a sober Link had pulled Malon aside, knowing by then the spirits weren't affecting them as much.

A look of fury swept over Malon's features, as her small hand poked Link in the chest, hard. "You—" She could not complete her thought because she wildly shook her head fighting back the anger. She threw her hands into his passive face and exploded. "You did what?"

He calmly told her again what had transpired. "It was in case I fail."

She smacked him across the face. He barely flinched as a red mark formed on his cheek. "You mean in case you died?" She demanded.

He breathed outward and nodded. "If I have an offspring he will be the next Hero, to take my place in case I die. Otherwise, the Kingdom would wait four generations for another to appear." He regarded her calmly with his deep blue eyes, willing her to understand the situation.

She refused to see the logic and her own blue eyes flared anew, reading his intentions with ease. "Don't try and get me to understand it…I won't! What you did…in whose bloody goddess barking mind did you get this horseterd of an idea? A day-old shit trader would have come-up with something better than this!"

Link missed the references, but he knew she was cussing and from the looks a few of her words had drawn, she had been shouting the last part after all, they were very choice phrases. "Zelda's." He said plainly.

If fire suddenly froze, that would the closest way to describe Malon's reaction. "You let Zelda talk you into this?" She said calmly, the air's temperature dropping with her words.

Link's eyes flickered, already knowing the depths of hatred his answer had given Malon towards Zelda. He felt a sudden need to lessen the damage his words had caused. "If she had meant it in a selfish way she would have proposed herself before Sera."

Malon blinked at him and he dropped his gaze, feeling her chilling hatred now directed towards him. "You're defending her." She said. "From me?"

Link swallowed, feeling the sweat beginning to form on his back. He tried to collect his reeling mind, realizing that maybe the alcohol was still affecting them.

She drew a careful breath and released it slowly, but none of her icy fury dissipated. "You said you cared for me, and I said the same. That's the beginnings of a courtship. I leave on your orders, you knowing I didn't want to! And in that absence you let your ex-love talk you into _fucking_ another woman to get her pregnant, because I wasn't available!"

Link's head rose as he matched her stare, his own anger rising. "Tell me how it was wrong? Tell me you wanted to see the world burn for a hundred years because I failed?"

Her lips quivered and her face reddened.

Two loud smacks filled the air, one after the other, followed by a fierce cry of, "You bastard!"

Zelda looked up from her vantage point and saw the two figures, Malon's shout bringing her from her reverie. The Queen of Hyrule watched the ranch girl begin to stomp away from the Hero, but she abruptly stopped, turned around, and stalked back towards him. She paused a step from him and struck out with her boot, quickly and viciously. Malon whirled away. Zelda heard Link's grunt and witnessed the Hero take a faulty step before falling to his knees.

Zelda watched Malon's stormy figure approach, those blue eyes calling for her head. She sighed warily and readied herself; this would not be a pleasant exchange of words. The Queen was already mad at the red-haired woman for striking her with her sword, regardless of the circumstances. Malon stopped, the fire separating them. Zelda knew she had purposely chosen to keep the flame between them.

"So tell me queenie…what sick perverted pleasure do you get from having Link cuckold another woman? Are you that jealous you'd rather he have no one?" She demanded, her eyes slitted ferally.

Zelda slowly stretched her legs out, using that motion to keep her anger in check. The last time she had lost it she had nearly killed Link, and she knew that killing Malon would be a poor decision on her part; no matter if the young trollop deserved it. Zelda took another breath, reigning in her jealousy as well. "Did he explain the reasoning behind it?" She asked calmly, her tone never wavering.

Malon snorted. "Oh yes he _explained _it to me. Sounded like he'd been brainwashed the way he repeated it."

Zelda tensed and sent her faculties to analyzing the irate female before her. She is tipsy from the drinks earlier. She is using anger to mask her sadness and fear of losing Link. She feels betrayed for Link agreeing. She is even madder at herself for seeing the logic and understanding it. She wished to direct her anger towards someone else; a classic defense mechanism, blaming another. In this case Link was the first target, and now herself.

Zelda drew up regally, choosing to stand armed with this knowledge; it was time to deflate someone's ego fueled anger. "I told him my position and my fears and he said yes. He was very vocal at first, but he in turn saw the need for it. He did tell you that Heros have died in the past, right?"

Malon shook her head.

"There is no guarantee Link will survive. He is chosen as the Hero and given the tools to succeed, whether he does or not is yet to be seen. Regardless of that his life it not fated to continue."

Malon looked away, some of the fire fading from her eyes. Zelda nodded in satisfaction at forcing Malon to accept one truth. Time for her to see another. "So you see the unfair mistress that fate can be, choosing those she knows capable and then forcing them to make a stand."

Malon shook her head. "Why does he have to be the one? Why not _you_?"

Zelda pursed her lips. Apparently, Malon hated her enough to not care whether she died or not. This also confirmed that Link had informed Malon of the dividing of the Triforce of Courage. Eight people he had chosen that night by the campfire to receive a piece after his sacrifice, after his confrontation with Ganon. "Because, _child_, I have a kingdom to put back together and a future to decide. He's going off to play Hero and leave me to put the pieces back!"

Malon snorted. "The reason it's in shambles is because of you."

Zelda felt her anger spark. "Then what will you have us do? Me sacrifice myself and let the last vestige of royal blood die? That would work real well for future Legends, wouldn't it?"

Malon laughed then. "You call me a child and here you are bickering with me like one! All that wisdom and you forgot your half-brother to the north!"

Zelda flushed in embarrassment and anger, not dealing very well with being outwitted by a rancher. "Fine, you are correct. Now calmly go tell your man that I'm going to die so Ganon's piece of the Triforce will return to the world!"

Malon opened her mouth in response but Zelda rushed over her.

"I was being sarcastic hay-bumpkin. Telling Link not to be heroic is impossible!" Zelda breathed and then continued on. "At least he understands the greater good of the people."

Malon's face suddenly lost its anger. In its stead was a quiet air and an intense gaze piercing into Zelda. "That's where you're wrong, and why I know him better than you. When he dies he doesn't see a kingdom burning and suffering, like you do. He sees hundreds of families and people dying and suffering. He wants prevent their pain, he could really care less about your flaming Hyrule."

Zelda scoffed with a mocking smile plying across her lips. "Knights of _Hyrule_, farm-girl. The Knights were formed to protect the Kingdom of Hyrule. Such a simple premise seems to escape you." Zelda sneered.

Malon shook her head sadly. "I swore to protect the people from evil in any form. Swore to give my life before their own. I've seen what your royal blood has done for the people. You own father hired the bandits that tore through the villas before all this. If that happens again, the Knights will be there to stop it. Not to defend the Kingdom, but to save the people from its own rulers."

Zelda's ego and righteousness fell away, realizing again she had lost control of her emotions, letting her anger and jealousy fuel her words. She realized now that Malon's own anger had fallen away a while ago, while her own had kept burning; a trait reminding how much like her father she still was.

Raising her head to meet the woman's gaze Zelda found a deep sadness had replaced Malon's fury. The knight had come to terms with what had happened and what was fated to occur.

Malon shook her head as she spoke, her tone lowered. "He said you had changed from the evil that had taken you. That you were a better person." She looked away and then looked back to her. "You weren't a very good person to start out with, were you?"

Zelda's mouth fell open in shock, those words slowly sending a spark into her mind, giving fuel to a fire she thought quelled. "I am willing to die for my kingdom, willing to throw myself in front of an army to see no harm come to it, and you dare say those are not the traits of a good person?"

Malon nodded. "I am, because you are willing to die for a group of faceless strangers. Not for a single child that is seconds away from dying." Malon stepped around the fire, the intensity reentering her blue eyes. She raised a finger and pointed to Zelda, who in turn rose her chin. "I'm even willing to die for you, Queen, not because of who you are or what bloodline you have, but because you are person like everyone else."

Malon stepped around the silent Queen and made her way into the night, towards a shadowed line of trees.

Zelda slowly resumed her seat and once more stared blankly into the fire, her thoughts growing distant from anything of relevance. She did not wish to confront the horrible truths now laid bare before her by a lowly horse-handler. She felt Link's approach and his scrutiny upon her. "She's waiting for you in the trees." She said quietly.

Zelda felt him walk away and finally let her mind dwell on what the redhaired maiden had spoken of. Did she not care for the individual? Only the whole? She knew well that if the whole were not at peace, then the individual would suffer regardless. She gazed into the shadows where Link and his love were no doubt confessing their emotions for one another.

Link was going to die when this was over and no doubt Malon's own happiness would suffer. Zelda knew that if the rancher were pregnant she would be able to come to some peace with Link's absence, having a part of him always with her after his sacrifice. And in their current emotional states there was little chance of them copulating. She summoned a small light to her fingers and watched it twirl about them. Swallowing her pride had been difficult, but she knew that Malon was right. She had ignored individuals, her people as individuals, completely.

With a spark of magic she would begin to amend that, starting with Malon.

* * *

The moon shone above, its ivory beams of light filtering through the trees, casting most of the grassy ground in darkness. There were rocks strewn about, most no larger than a man's chest. Bushes dotted the bases of the trees and a path wound its way deeper into the collection of foliage. A circle of light shone down upon a large boulder, where sat a figure, hands in their face with elbows resting on their knees. A flood of red hair hid her face from Link. His approach had been silent, but she knew he was there. He stood there, his hands resting with uncertainty on his hips, his feet aching to move forward.

Link had heard her small weeps and knew her face to be wet with tears. The knowledge that she was crying because of him made him watching her there even worse. He sighed, his first noise. She sniffed a few times and sat up, wiping some of the wetness from her eyes. She did not bother to glance his way before speaking. "I won't kick you, I promise."

He absently felt the pain still echoing in his groin, but pushed it aside. "Do you want my company?" He said plainly.

She looked to him and he winced as he saw the pain etched in her face. She whispered softly, "Yes."

Link went to her side and sat down, she leaned her head against him and breathed deeply. Following the warm sensation in his gut he wrapped his arm around her, though he hesitated when they touched; he thought she would flinch away. She tensed for only a moment before relaxing and easing into his embrace.

For long moments they sat together, both wrapped in the inevitable. The moment Link must face at the end of the already hard road. Where Link's sacrifice, the willingness to take his own life using his piece of the triforce, would force Ganon's own piece from him.

"Should I say it?" He asked.

She already knew the words he was speaking of. She gave a wry chuckle. "Go ahead. I've warmed your face three times tonight, why not one more."

"What if I mean it?" He said softly.

She snorted. "You don't."

Link was lost. He cared immensely for her, wanted to die for her. He felt compelled to make her smile, had a need to make her happy. Being around her brought him peace. What more was there? "How do you know?"

She removed herself from his embrace, and pulled back, staring at him with the moon beams dancing around. "Say them."

Link felt his throat hitch and he swallowed and spoke. "I…love you." The words were foreign to him, they seemed to represent every feeling he had for her, but their was an emptiness in them.

"See, you don't, not yet." She then leaned forward against him, putting her own arms about the Hero. He sat their awkwardly in her arms, unsure how to proceed, his doubts on love and affection whirling in his mind. "I love you," she muttered.

He stiffened and sighed seeing the care and emotion she was able to put behind the words. Emotion he was unable to express himself.

"Love is something you learn, something I think I learned tonight. It was not the fact that I wanted to be around you and with you, but the fact that in the end I'm going to lose you. There's an old saying about you don't know what you have until it's gone." She gave him a tight squeeze.

"Then I am forgiven?"

She snorted. "Oh no dear Hero, you're not. I'm not letting that bitch talk you into doing anything else stupid."

"Sacrificing myself was my decision, it was not something she talked me into." He said coming to Zelda's defense.

Malon released him quickly and was on her feet in a single bound, finger pointing into Link's face. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare defend her against me again! Is that clear?"

Link looked into her flashing eyes and nodded.

"Good. And I wasn't talking about you dying. I was talking about getting Sera with child."

Link opened his mouth to disagree, several of Zelda's points of the argument coming to mind. Malon arched an eyebrow at him. He let the thoughts wilt away and instead nodded again.

"Good. Now I'm going to sit down and hold you, my dear Hero, and you're going to shut up and relax. You don't always have to be the strong one, ya know. Sometimes it helps to let someone else make you feel safe."

She sat down upon the ground, back against the rock. She positioned Link where he was leaning against her, one of her hands running idly through his hair. She muttered again those three words and Link let them float into his mind and heart, allowing him to drift away and let the world be lifted from his shoulders. The moment stretched for him until Malon tensed. He looked to her and saw a strange glint to her eyes, they seemed almost feral.

Somehow her hand going through his head had changed its movements. It was stroking his scalp and massaging it softly. Her other hand slowly trailed its fingers across his bared neck. Link 

shivered and felt something stir below his waist. Malon leaned in closely and spoke deeply and breathily into his ear. "For some reason, I wish to know something. How long was it before you had Sera…done?"

Something was wrong with Malon, but her gentle hands and warm breath were somehow confusing his thoughts. "It was…" She was slowly moving her hands over his chest. "It was done with as…as soon as…my tool was finished." He said in a rush, his heart rate jumping when one of Malon's hands lingered on his member.

She nodded with an inviting grin. "Do you want to do it the right way?" She said, and she somehow moved to where he was on his back and she atop him, straddling his waist, her hips moving in a way that shot sparks up and down his spine. His breathing was coming in strong bursts by this time, and there was a significant strengthening in his manhood below.

His thoughts were quickly becoming scattered by the sensory coming to his brain. On one level he knew something was not right, could _feel _it. Could feel a lot in fact. He shook his head to clear away the arousing messages her hips were causing him. "Malon—"

He never finished his sentence as Malon grabbed his collar, leaned down and gave him the most thorough kissing of his life. She broke away with a delighted and hungry grin while Link's own face showed an overwhelming desire. They paused a moment, breathing in the other, before returning to their oral festivities.

From that moment on Link only knew to follow his instincts, the two craving for the moment to last long into the night.


	49. Chapter 48: To Plot and to Plan

**A/N:** A day later and the shame fills me. On a brighter note I attended a Medieval Campsite friday and saturday with the SCA, got decked out in period gear and saw some heavy melee being fought. I didn't participate, even though they had no light anyway! hehe. That's where I was yesterday. So enough of my petty hobbies. Take a look below and please read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: To Plot and to Plan**

It was nearing midnight for Zelda, and for most of the night her eyes never left the fire, and her thoughts never strayed from the last words Malon said to her. A strong economy means more wealth in the hands of the people, but what if they chose to spend it unwisely? Their families suffer and so do they. So, a strong guiding hand was needed to let people find happiness, but would not the loss of freedom mean they would be unhappy? Then a hidden hand to guide them?

She let that train of thought go knowing for the tenth time it would end at the beginning, as most of her thoughts tended to do. There was something in her way of thinking that kept the arguments continually circular, and she had yet to figure it out.

Motion caught her eyes and she saw a shape coming from the lines of trees where Malon and Link were fornicating. The figure was too tall to be either of them.

He came into the fire's light and sat down, his chest bare and scarred his left appendage missing. His face had once been mottled and grayed by over exposure to Tilkats' mists. Most of it had healed with the demon's absence, and Zelda had healed the rest. His hair was a dark black, peppered with white. Of the two dozen knights that had joined him and fought off the majority of Tilkats' monsters, only five were still standing when Malon arrived. It was with some confusion that Zelda wondered why Veran had chosen to sit at her side.

His eyes sought hers and he spoke idly, like between old companions. "Forget me this! Here I go walking into the forest because I knew that's where Link had gone. I hadn't seen Malon go in there, though. I imagine she went a little before him. Now, I thought Link had maybe fallen asleep, it has been quite a few hours mind you. So I go and investigate."

"And what do I see but two naked bodies sweating in the moonlight." He gestures to his eyes. "And with the gifts of the sages, even in this dark light I didn't miss a detail." His eyes grew distant, but he gave his head a shake. "Speaking of detail, I never did see a finer specimen than that young lady, and Link…" He gave a sudden jolt and hollered with laughter. "I think maybe there's finally a man in the world that could tire out a lady first! Hero's stamina!" He broke into raucous laughter and eyed the now blushing Queen.

She looked away with a reddened face, images coming unbidden to her mind. Memories of a young Hero shirtless in the courtyard, muscles smooth and rippling with motion, sweat shining off his skin. With a start she realized Veran's laughter had cutoff abruptly. She turned her gaze to him and frowned at the stern look she was receiving.

He spoke. "However an eyeful Malon may be, I see her more of a daughter than I do a bedmate."

"So you spoke about them just to put heat on my face?" She said with scorn.

He ignored her and continued. "I've seen her grow to become an amazing woman. I've been by her side fighting I can't say how many times. I like to think I know her pretty well. And the woman I've seen raised would not have pulled a man into her lap that easily." His tone had darkened at the end.

Zelda could not meet his gaze. She wondered briefly to the kind of people these Lon Lon Rancher's were. Were they all this observant? "Maybe Link was very determined."

He snorted. "That lad's got a large pair and probably could go forever, if seeing him fight is any indication, but he definitely has no clue how to use 'em"

Again Zelda's mind brought images forth of a sweating Link, this time her imagination adding details.

"I see you have a strong liking to the lad. Not surprising I guess. 'Course, if you like him so much why'd you get Malon to nail him?"

Zelda balked. "Are you presuming that I influenced the young lady to…bed the Hero and wondering why I would do this if I wanted him to myself?"

Veran cocked his head to the side and grinned. "We're not in your fancy court here, queenie. No need to play games. I know you did something to her, because I've only ever seen her ride a bucking stallion like that, and not with nearly that much fervor."

Again Zelda's mind provided detailed visions of herself and Link. She clenched her teeth as the heat rose to her cheeks. With a spark of anger she realized Veran was keeping her off balance by mentioning Link and Malon's escapades. And it was working. "Fine, do you want to hear an admission? Yes, yes I did it." She looked away trying to regain some composure.

He snorted again. "I already knew you did something, I just wanted to know why."

She paused a moment before replying, wondering if giving her reasons to this relative stranger was a wise idea. Realizing that she had no on else to speak with decided the matter for her. "Because of the things Malon said to me, how I only care about my kingdom as a whole and not the people that reside within it." She lowered her chin and stared into the fire. "So I wanted to change that view and started by giving her a piece of Link once he was gone. A child to give her happiness."

Veran was silent. "Link's gonna die?"

She nodded. "At the end one of us has to die for fate. He decided it would be him."

Silence enshrouded them, Zelda feeling dejected and Veran pensive.

It was broken by Veran's words. "Why do you think you're better than everyone else? Just cause you're a Queen don't mean you know what's best for people."

She arched her eyebrow. "As Queen I'm supposed to know better and act upon that better judgement. I'm supposed to guide my people with a deft and sure hand." She spoke in a way that said he wouldn't understand.

Twenty years I led the Riders, against bandits and thieves. Against wranglers and some of the crazyfolk. I was their leader and their trainer. My job was to see them safe and sound, but also make sure we got the job done. So there I had to make sure each one kept to the plan and that as a group the plan worked. Not an easy task, but over the years it got a lot easier.'

"And one of the biggest mistakes I ever made was trying to make'em happy. They didn't like me meddling, not one bit, even though I knew better. In the end I learned to lead and have them follow. In time some got happy and others didn't." He gave her a smile and meaningful look.

She returned his with one of her own, seeing the older man in a new light. "You're trying to help me, why? After all I've done? After what I just did to Malon and Link?"

He nodded. "Your heart's in the right place, lass, but not your mind. You've got a long way to go yet, but you first have to let go of a few things. The first being whatever you learned from your father."

At the mention of his name Zelda's face became bleak, older thoughts crowding her mind. The more and more she fought the truth, the more she was becoming like her late father: demanding and short tempered, arrogant and callous with anything but his grand plans. She looked into the fire and gave a depressing sigh.

Veran's voice again became companionable. "Let me tell you about you fathers! HA! Mine was called Hellop, was married to my ma for forty years. He was a man that took nothing seriously, always wanting to joke around and hassle people all day. Pinched every bottom he could find, in broad daylight even! Oh he would work with the rest of them, but sit him down and get him talking about something serious he'd turn it into a joke."

"And all the time my ma was with him he was a complete stranger to their bed, except for me. Instead, he was well known at many of the widow's bed sides. If you catch my drift." Again he laughed and Zelda found herself becoming wrapped into his story. "Anyway, one day apparently he had ended up crossing some line or taboo. To this day I can't say what for sure, except my ma confronted him with her heaviest pot and knocked the life from him."

Zelda's mouth fell open, but Veran was not yet done.

"Of course, I was young when it happened and was glad to see the man gone! And as I grew older I got more serious, but also found myself laughing everything off and hating myself for it. My father was like that. I hated him. But I found myself happiest when telling a joke and making others smile, even though I didn't want to like it. In time I learned something important. Screw how my dad did things. I like to smile and I like to see people laugh, and sometimes when things get tense…" He gestured to his missing limb to show his point.

Zelda found herself smiling at his affable manner and at the fact he had made his own severed arm the moral of his story. "So, what you're saying is to forget my father and what I learned from him and to just be myself?"

Veran gave her an odd look. "I never said that. All I said was that I hated my father and decided I'd not let his life rule my own." He cracked her a smile.

She looked into the fire again with an odd twist to her mouth and an even odder thought blooming. In a few sentences Veran had given her a moment of happiness. She could not remember the last time she had smiled like this. And she doubted she would be smiling very much, even after the demons had been sealed. What of that odd thought? Should she do it? "What would have happened to your Lon Lon Riders had you been killed in battle?"

He looked skyward and brought a hand to his chin in contemplation; then a grin broke his features. "I'm just one man and had I fallen they'd have found another to lead them. Things tend to work out in the end, even if you're not around."

"Even if I'm not around…" She muttered under her breath.

"Sorry love, but I missed that final part."

"You weren't meant to hear it." She smiled as a light feeling enveloped her, lifting something dark from off her shoulders. Was it her father's specter or maybe the fate of her kingdom? She didn't feel like figuring it out. She would do it, but there were many plans to be laid beforehand and many people to talk to. All of that could wait for the morning. She paused in her thoughts, a distant wish wanting to be fulfilled if her end were coming sooner.

With a wistful smile she regarded the man before her; Zelda's eyes drinking in his tone, bare chest. She rose and offered him a smile, finally acknowledging the tingle in her loins. He was the one that had put it there with all his talk after all. She approached and he eyed her with caution.

He spoke his thoughts clearly. "I've seen that look on many a woman over the years, queenie. Are you sure this is something you want to happen?" His eyes began to rove over her subtle curves.

She nodded and flipped her blonde tresses over her shoulder, allowing him to see her face clearly in the fire's light. "Tell me Veran, how many queens have you had under your belt?"

* * *

The conversation came to his mind, flashing through his head as he replayed the words with a smile on his face. Rarely did he ever catch Malon with a lack of response.

"We're going to warp there is how we're going to get there." He had said plainly, while adjusting the belt hung across his chest, the one keeping the Master Sword at his back.

"Are you mad?" She declared, forcing him by the shoulder to face her. "You warped right into the middle of the Lake and got blindsided by Tilkat. Are you going to repeat the same mistake with Bjorn?" She then placed her hands to her hips.

Link waited a second before answering, savoring the moment. He smiled and spoke as a parent would to a teacher. "We're not going to warp into the crater. We're going to warp to the graveyard."

Malon opened her mouth to argue further then lost her momentum when she registered his words. Caught with her mouth open Link gently patted her cheek before walking away.

Link held the smile on his face at remembering and let the memory fade away. He caught an elbow in his gut and grunted, his eyes moving to his side to reveal a scowling Malon. His smirk deepened.

"Enjoy it while you can, it won't happen again." She said airily, before sauntering forward.

He chuckled and followed her into the large cluster of tents decorating the field of Hyrule, outside the entrance of Kakariko Village. Behind moved Veran, his tall shadow following the young hero.

Link was glad for Malon's banter, seeing as her mood had been bleak the past few days since their night together. Upon the morning they had awoken both sore and exhausted. Awkward conversation took a dark course when Link told her of his thoughts. With sword in hand and a blazing temper Malon had sought out Zelda, calling the queen as many derogatory names as she could think of.

Veran's horse-eating grin had answered them. With a few words of explanation, including the why behind Zelda's spell, Malon had been left speechless. Not for the fact that Zelda had intended her to get with child, but from learning that Veran had bedded the Queen. Link recalled his words. "You always think the quiet ones are the screamers…but no, it's the uptight ones. And the dear queen screamed as though she had her bloody crown stuffed up her arse."

Malon had recovered from the shock in time to learn of said Queen's departure. Veran withheld something from them, Link was sure. He had hesitated for a moment before shutting his mouth, as if wanting to add something else. The hero suspected he knew the why of Zelda's absence, and wondered why the older man would not share the knowledge. Thinking of Veran made Link wonder to the Riders.

He turned his head back and asked the man a question. "How long do you believe it would take the Riders to reach Hyrule Castle Town?"

Veran looked skyward in contemplation. "No longer than two weeks I'd say. I'm betting at the rate you're slaying bad guys we'll get there before 'em." He grinned.

Link shrugged the compliment off, hoping Veran realized just how close each of these battles had been. "If I'm right, we'll be long in facing Agahnim, giving them time to reach it."

"Not gonna rush off and kill him, too? I know Ruaru said you'd need Zelda's mind; are you gonna wait on her account?" Veran stepped up to Link's side, allowing the youth to watch better where he was walking. Among the colored tents were many Hylians and Gorons, the latter in worn clothing adorned with rips and tears.

The Gorons themselves looked grittier due to the accumulation of dirt and dust on their rocky exteriors. Many paid them no mind, but the Guard dressed in chainmail, armed with pikes and short swords, widened their eyes in recognition. Link ignored them all and trailed behind Malon, not knowing where she was going. Her and Veran had come first and inquired where Chan's tent was, as Link had been finishing some business in another part of Hyrule.

"The reason I cannot go chasing after Agahnim is because he has surrounded himself with an army, the likes of which haven't been seen in generations. He's stripped every garrison he could clean in the Arcadian Empire."

Veran whistled, bringing a hand through his black and gray hair. "You hoping whatever force is in Hyrule Castle Town is enough to stop them? Including what was left of the Riders?" He sounded very doubtful.

Link shook his head. "Even with both armies that Zelda had readied together wouldn't be enough for it. One of those is dead and gone and the other is battle weary after throwing back Agahnim's forward troops."

Veran missed a step walking. "Tell me plainly what you plan Link, don't dance around with the likes of me. And, does that mean the siege was lifted?"

Link glanced at Veran and raised an eyebrow. "If you wouldn't holler and interrupt I could complete my thoughts."

Veran gave Link a soft punch to his shoulder. "First you start smiling and telling jokes, and now you're trying to equal me in banter."

Link chuckled at the friendly talk, but brought the conversation back to its original point. It wiped the smile clear from Veran's face. "The siege was lifted thanks to the Mage's Guild Sable formed and the Knights coming to their aid." He took a breath and moved around a Goron with a limp, a black scorch mark on his leg. He went on. "What I plan is to have Agahnim's force attack Hyrule Castle Town, laying siege to it again. He'll surround it and assault it from every side till it falls. And it will, but by then the people will have left."

Veran frowned with confusion.

Link noticed and explained. "Recall that business I had to attend to earlier, delaying my warping here? I took a quick trip to Hyrule Castle Town and left orders with Geralt and the rest of the Knights. Right now they're evacuating the people to the southern forts and villas, where Dashiva still waits with the Militiamen. They will be the last defense for the people if I fail."

Link paused at the sobering thought, and cast a quick glance to Malon before beginning again. "To sum it up, while a small force tries to hold the city, the Mage's Guild, Gorons, Zora, Knights and anyone else capable of wielding a weapon will flank Agahnim's forces as they besiege an empty city. By then the Gerudo will be aiding us, hopefully with a few assassinations in the night."

Veran's smile hit his features, recalling to him the order Link had left with Takiri. To have the Gerudo kill every commanding officer of the Arcadian Empire, and right now almost all them were localized and marching south. "If Din's smiling down on us they'll already be suffering casualties as they march, eh?"

Veran let the conversation end as they approached the front of the Chan's tent.

Link stopped abruptly as Malon halted in front of a group of men and Gorons, all armed. They were set to guard the occupants of the large red tent. Malon tilted her head to the side and placed her hands to her hips. The men eyed her openly, while the Gorons glanced at Veran and Link. Their response was to place hands on their weapons. "Alright boys, stand aside! Important people coming through!" She said loudly, motioning with her hands for them to move.

The two Gorons shared a glance and tensed, while a few men grinned with insolence. "Sorry, kiddies, but we got orders to let no one disturb them. Now why don't you boys leave the lady and walk away?"

Link felt a ferocious beast rise up within him calling for the man's head. Shaking the feeling away as best he could Link took a step forward and hollered. "Chan!"

The men were are their feet in an instant and tensed, looking around believing Link to have called for reinforcements. Instead, a head peeked from inside the tent. "Link!" Chan shouted, his blue eyes lighting up. His white hair rustled as he moved it to see Veran standing behind Malon and Link. "Veran! Malon!" He stepped completely out, his body resplendent in black mail plates and leather bindings. "Come in! Come in!" He gestured and held the flaps open.

Malon smirked evilly and elbowed past the confused and stunned guards. Link heard a few whispers uttered from the Gorons.

"It is he."

"He has come to end the evil." They spoke in hushed undertones of awe.

He brushed them from his mind as he followed Chan and Malon into the tent, Veran behind him. Within the cloth structure Link met a large surprise; himself. Apparently, his other was too busy staring at Malon to notice him; then his eyes flickered onto Link. Again that beast reared within and Link was the verge of putting it down when a sword being drawn ignited his reflexes.

He dropped into a squat, rolled forward, and came up with his sword drawn and already deflecting an oncoming attack. His double had seen fit to strike at him. Eric stabbed again, but angled it for a cut at the last moment. Link struck out with the flat of his hand and knocked the blade away. He turned his head to the right avoiding the second sword thrust at him and casually swept the Master Sword across Eric's belt.

Link leaped back and waited as everyone moved at once. Veran and Malon drew blades and had them at Eric's throat while Chan had produced his staff. There was present another Hylian who seemed to be just now gasping in shock. Link noted an aging Goron seated serenely by a large chest in the corner. Another Goron was present and he was now standing. The brief spar had been done in the span of a second.

Of course, his double was at the moment ignoring the blades at his throat and trying to pull his pants back up. Link looked on with a smirk on his face, entirely pleased with his work, thinking the man deserved this for his questing eyes with Malon.

"That was a cheap shot!" Eric declared, sheathing his weapons. He bent to grasp his fallen pants and severed belt when he yelped. Blood could be seen on his neck and Malon's sword. "Watch it deary…" He flinched again as Malon pressed. Veran laughed and removed his weapon while Chan scowled and made his staff disappear.

Link sheathed the Master Sword, the sound encompassing the interior like a clear note. He strode forward. "I'm Link."

Eric diverted his attention between the glaring woman and the hero. "Name's Eric, care to tell the lass to let me be or is she keeping me exposed for her own enjoyment?" He offered her a leer, while Link again fought down the beast. He would need to work on his jealousy issues.

Malon gave the man a skeptical look before removing her blade. Eric sighed and relaxed his shoulders, only to tense a second more as Malon fondled his manhood with the tip of her sword. She gave it a considering look. She then eyed Link with the same judgement. She nodded her head, as if to herself, and spoke. "Looks like you guys don't share everything. His is a bit on the small side. " She removed a rag from her a pouch at her belt and wiped the blood from her blade. With a smile playing across her lips she sheathed her sword and walked away.

A deep rumble of laughter could be heard from the two Gorons, the younger now resuming his chair. The Hylian present covered his mouth with his hand, as Chan and Veran loudly exclaimed their amusement. Link grinned himself as Eric hastily pulled up his trousers and held them in place.

Malon turned to Link and gave him a wink before stepping to the side, allowing the room to grow quiet. It was in that quiet that the Hylian and Gorons present realized who their guest was. Link felt the room's attention clasp onto him and he stepped forward. "My name is Link, and I've been told I'm the Hero."

Chan stepped in smoothly and pointed to each in turn giving their names. "Horus," referring to the old withered stone. "Falrek, Mayor of Kakariko," indicating the short Hylian with potbelly, and jowls hanging from his face. "And Raenma, the current Big Brother to the Gorons." The rock man inclined his head in respect.

Link nodded to each and then introduced his companions. "Malon and Veran."

A few more pleasantries were spoken and greetings given. Chan sent one of the guards running for additional chairs and a belt. He pulled Link aside as they waited. "Don't look down on Eric too much, he's just reckless. He's been aching for a duel since I told him of you."

In the span of a second Link saw the friendship between the two, easily noted from the way Chan defended the double's actions. He placed a hand on Chan's shoulders. "Thus far I've had to kill two who have worn my face." His tone darkened. "I'd hate to do it again, but I will if necessary. Tell him I understand his motive; and hope he is now properly chastened." Link looked away as three more chairs were brought into the sunlit tent, via slits unfolded in the walls.

Once everyone was seated they deferred to the Hero, waiting; knowing the purpose of his visit and wishing to hear his commands, regardless of the plans they had been discussing prior.

Link calmly looked them in the eyes, gauging each as best he could, measuring how much they were willingly to sacrifice in this endeavor. The Gorons present, everything. The Mayor wished an end, but with little involvement; Link hoped the rest of the village did not share his views. "It's time to put an end to Bjorn." He declared aloud.


	50. Chapter 49: Seeking Redemption

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Seeking Redemption**

The crown of Death Mountain bubbled and spewed, churning its fiery rocks into the air, leaving them to fall to the earth far below, igniting the numerous pathways that lead up its rocky slopes. Viscous rivers of molten fire lazily made their way down the sides of the tall mount, slowly burning a path of destruction before them. Dancing in those blazes were demons of heat, firefiends.

They stood at five feet with hunched humanoid forms. Fire was their skin and lava their innards, as they danced upon the rivers of magma with impish cackles. The heat bellowing from the open wound at Death Mountain's top was cascading down its sides in great gusts of smoke and shimmering air. Long before this day anything living on those glowing and desecrated rises was now dead and shriveled.

It was this scene that groups of Gorons made their way upward against the hellish conditions, slowly and carefully avoiding the trails of lava and dancing firefiends. A few groups had already succumb to those dangers, but still the others made their inexorable march to the top.

Among each of the packs of Gorons were two laden down with large bags about their person, the combined weight being enough for the large rockmen to bend under it. The others were careful to keep the heat from them, and even more wary of any stray sparks alighting onto the bulging bags. Every so oft a dull thunder could be heard from a place on the mountain, and the surviving groups would glance in its direction for a moment before resuming their ascent.

As the day wore on fewer and fewer groups could be seen moving. Many of the remaining mourned the ones lost to either the fire or the explosions. At two hours past the sun's apex the groups converged at five points some thousand meters from the mountain's gaping maul, where flew flaming rocks, choking clouds, and dust.

At the five points the ones bearing the packs huddled together while the others formed a ring around them. For long minutes the packs were carefully unloaded and placed onto the ground. The many strings were tied together then laid aside, the explosive experts realizing in this environment they would not need to light the fuses. Among one pack a graying leader suddenly jerked away and cried aloud: "It's done! Down! Down! Down!"

His tension and anxiety finally released after holding it in since dawn. Then, haste would have cost him his life, but now the deed was done; trepidation fueled his blood and carried his rolling bulk away from the summit.

Within fifteen minutes five large groups of terrified rockmen plunged down the slopes ignoring all pains that caught them. The bundles of bombs behind them were far more life threatening than rolling over rivers of lava or sustaining strikes from firefiends. It was when they were a third way down the slopes and spinning madly that the entire mountain and surrounding area shuddered violently.

* * *

Link looked to sky and saw the large silhouette of Death Mountain, waiting and watching for the results. The sun shone upon his party as they stood on the field and waited. Behind him was Chan and Eric, their mouths now thankfully closed. They had taken a penchant to arguing over inane details, such as the placement of Eric's baldric. Today Link's stoic attitude had almost cracked under their contrite opinions.

To his left and right were Malon and Veran, both equally silent, mirroring his own demeanor. He understood their minds at the moment. They were fearful and tense, neither having faced a demon before. He wished Chan and Eric shared such restraints; they believed that since they had faced it once and won before, then they could do so again with as much ease. Link fought the urge to shake his head. Bjorn would be much stronger at full strength.

Link's eyes saw five flashes of light before the sound over took him, loud booms echoing across the field of grass. The ground trembling came next and all five figures shifted their weight between their legs to remain standing.

In a moment it was all over and the air felt much hotter. The cap of Death Mountain had changed as well. Gone was the unbroken wall of rock. In its place were jagged edges of gaping holes where smoke poured out. Molten rivers surged from the fissures and cracks now adorning the incline, and those surfaces now appeared black and ominous from the blasts. Death Mountain now truly resembled its name.

Smoke, dust, and debris came crying from the enlarged and sundered hole, releasing the pent-up heat into the air; and with the lessening heat, so went the potency of Bjorn's strength.

Link turned his head to face Eric. There was a wooden flute clasped in his gloved hands. "You have the song memorized?" A pause. "Perfectly?"

Eric sighed in exasperation. "I'll play again if you'd like, brother dear." He smiled before he raised the instrument to his mouth and began to play.

Irritation flashed through Link as he barked out a command. "He's warping! Everyone follow." There were gasps and squawks of surprise before four more melodies filled the air. As Eric's faded a red light flashed and whisked him away. Moments later four more came and spelled the Knights towards the broken mountain's inner sanctum.

The heat was blazing hot but dropping as an ocean of lava spilled through the massive gouges caused by the bombs. Where once towering walls of rock lit by red fires were, now instead were crumpling remnants and a small amount of sunlight filtering through the smoke.

Five bodies appeared in this scene, weapons drawn and a voice calling aloud. "If we fail against this demon I promise to kill you!" Link roared, as his eyes burned from the gases fuming from the magma.

A laugh was how he was responded, following by a hacking cough. "Funny, by then I'd imagine I'd already be dead!"

Silence fell when they realized that there would be no demon to greet them. Link looked about, adjusting his eyesight the best he could to the smoke. Chan called a suggestion. "To the temple, Darunia may know where he's at?"

Four pairs of feet followed Chan as he led them through the heat and towards the entrance to the Fire Temple. They descended with Link dropping last. Into the main forum did they appear, but before entering Link whispered a warning. "Tilkat overwhelmed Ruto and the same may have befallen the Fire Sage. We may be marching to face Bjorn." They tensed and moved forward into the room, the distant fiery torches casting dancing shadows into the corners of the atrium. They flickered and Link led, feeling an unease settle into his gut as he was confronted by Darunia's back.

His massive frame was standing in the room's center, his feet poised before the tip of the stairs. His hammer hung easily from his metal belt. His giant rocky arms were relaxed at his sides.

Link took a step forward, Master Sword readied. He suspected something was amiss, he now only needed proof. "Darunia?" He called.

A release of air and Darunia's shoulders sank. The tall rockman slowly turned to reveal two obsidian eyes glimmering from the light of the room. "You've come—" Were the only words he could speak before Link sprang forward and landed atop the Goron's shoulders, the point of his sword already coming down into the Sage of Fire's face.

Link heard movement and voices of shock behind him but the only thing in his mind was ending this being at all costs, before it could do more damage; spread more harm. He saw his point being driven downward, his coiled muscles slowly releasing as he put their strength into his attack. He hoped it would be enough power to pierce the rocky exterior.

It was enough, but Darunia flinched and shifted his bulk, throwing off Link's aim. Instead, the point slid into a large shoulder, creating a horrible sound that echoed in the high-ceilinged room. Reacting quickly he moved his feet but another shift almost threw him. He barely kept atop the rocky figure that was now cursing his name aloud.

Link pulled his sword free and realigned it, only to feel a hand grab his neck. He moved and avoided the grasp. He kicked off the giant's back and rolled away as he felt a hammer strike where he had landed. The room trembled with the blow and Link came up with his sword drawn, his body poised on the balls of his feet.

Darunia quickly picked the hammer up and hefted it between his hands. "I don't—"

Link was at him again, his blade's edge running along Darunia's thick arm, sparks flying from the contact. Darunia shouldered Link with his bulk, but the warrior rolled with it and fell to his back. As Link was on the ground Darunia tried to bring his feet down atop the agile Hero.

Link easily squirmed out of the way, as he felt the ground shake with each pounding. It was after the third try that he heard Darunia's words. "—fight." Stomp. "You." Stomp. "Kill." Stomp. "Them." Stomp.

Link deftly shifted his waist to avoid the last attempt to render him senseless, and used that movement's momentum to thrust his sword upward into the rockman's belly. He withdrew with some difficulty.

He was on his feet in a second, and he rolled backwards.

Darunia's roar rocked the room and he swung wildly trying to connect anywhere on Link's body. Link danced away and spun, nearly having his left shoulder shattered. It was then he saw the fate of his comrades and Darunia's words now made sense.

Somehow, the floor had almost swallowed them, as if the rock had turned liquid and had solidified after they had begun to sink in. Each was swallowed to the chest, and from their expressions they were in pain.

Link cast a look to the Goron and waited, tense, seeing the damage his attacks had made. Red liquid was bleeding from the stab wounds, the heat of it adding steam to the air. Darunia's breathing filled the air like a blacksmith's bellows. His once cold black eyes now a shimmering red. "I'll kill them." He snarled and in effect Link heard Eric cry out. Only a grunt escaped the others' lips.

Link stood. "I'll still end you, regardless."

"Wait!" For a moment those eyes flashed.

It was the desperation in that word that halted Link's hand. He then realized the demon possessing Darunia had wanted something, and was holding his companion's lives as a bargaining chip. "What do you want?" He asked, his nerves screaming for him to release the tension humming in his every muscle.

"To talk." Darunia took a shuddering breath and the intensity of his eyes cooled. "Just to talk."

A long moment of silence stretched between them as his eyes again became the cold black of obsidian.

Link still did not relax, nor lower his guard. "What have we to talk about?"

"The Legend." He said cryptically. "This farce that has become my reality."

Trust. That was the word Link had rolling about in his mind. Should he trust this demon, this monster that had killed thousands if not millions over the years? "I don't trust you, or this." He said plainly, his body leaning in ready to spring.

"I'll kill them, I promise!"

"They're ready to die." Link said, his mind already planning where to strike to slow the demon's awesome swings.

Darunia looked angry now, the black eyes warming. He waved his hand and four grunts were heard. "How about now?"

Link refused to tear his eyes from the demon. "Are you freed?" He called.

"Yes!" Came Eric's heated response. Link heard the noises of movement and already knew the man was rushing forward to attack the demon. In that moment Link took a leap of faith and reacted. He spun around and hurled himself into his double, Master Sword spinning to knock Eric's blades from his hands. A moment later the blonde haired reckless man was on the ground nursing a leg injury where Link had plunged his weapon; his twin blades clattering as they landed.

He got in Eric's face, his blue eyes spearing Eric's own. "I lead, you follow. Or I kill you." He whispered harshly. "I've learned to not trust my face."

He walked away and saw Chan come to his friend's side. Link walked forward and noted Darunia had not moved at all. Link stood there, slowly and deliberately sheathing his weapon. The giant of a Goron relaxed and belted his own. The wounds he bore upon his self now only seeped out a little of the hot liquid blood.

Link spoke first. "Now we may talk." The hero knew neither Malon or Veran would attempt an attack.

"I am Bjorn, the first Chosen of the Goddesses to watch over and guide their creation." He waited now for Link's introduction.

"I am Link, Hero of the Knight of Hyrule." He spoke plainly.

Darunia turned around and took a tired seat on the stairway. "I believe you are wondering why I occupy your fellow's body? In this shape it is far easier to remain calm, something that has not been possible for a very long time. There has not been a Sage of Fire since me."

Link's memories recalled to him Chan's story regarding the Heart of the Mount. "He holds your heart, so you hold sway over him?"

Darunia looked away a moment, a stony fist coming to his chest. "Yes. I feel…" He trailed away as whatever thought drove that sentence disappeared.

Awkward and surreal is what Link would call this situation. His reason for being here was to send this creature back into a dreamless slumber. Instead of fighting him, they were discussing the demon's feelings. "You feel different?" He offered.

Darunia nodded. "Yes, almost like I used to, back before Agahnim's empty promises!" In the span of five words and two seconds the black eyes had become a hot white, blazing a heat to diminish fires. The cavern shook and the heat ascended as the giant stood and swung his fist into the floor, sending cracks spidering outward along it.

His breath was again like a bellows as he heaved his anger outward in each huff. In time the room chilled back to an uncomfortably hot.

Link sheathed his blade and heard his fellows following suit. Darunia straightened himself and locked onto Link with dull red eyes. "That shade came to me in the night and spoke of a death he knew I yearned for. And fool I was to listen to him. It was in that decision to help that _she_…" His eyes chilled. "I have never been the same since." A pause.

"Always I have awakened remembering all I had done, and I could not bear that knowledge. Could not and fell away to my anger, letting it grip me and control me, because then I could cast aside my guilt and my pain. I now stand before you, holding on by a thread because of the strength of my heart and the one for whom it beats."

Link again was struck by the surreality of the moment. From all intents, Bjorn had just confessed to him, and seemed almost to be wanting either pity or forgiveness. "I cannot forgive for all the lives you took, or the damage you wrought."

To his knees the demon fell, hands clenched, his eyes growing redder. "I know!" He shouted. "But I don't want this anymore! I don't want to kill! I don't want to be angry!" He shouted as a rage seemed on the verge of seizing him.

Then Link did feel pity for the demon, because he realized that could have been him had he not wished to shoulder this responsibility. It could have been him lamenting and whining about how unfair the Legend could be. After all, his own final fate in the end would be to sacrifice himself; where was the fairness in that? He squared his shoulders and strode forward, the Master Sword coming free, its song of release echoing in the quiet room.

He stopped just shy of the giant. "I am the Hero and at the end I must give up my future to see Ganon's Triforce freed from him." He looked to the sword, and Bjorn's darkening eyes followed, fear entering where anger had dwelt. "I had a choice and I chose to wield this, not for myself but for everyone else." The fire's light played across the perfect blade.

Bjorn stared at it in trepidation, the sword that had brought the darkness to him time and time again. "I made that same choice after the Goddesses' Kiss. I shouldered their duty until I became obsolete." He whispered, unable to remove his eyes from the blade, now seeming to glow in the fire's light. "Until I no longer wanted it." The last came as a painful rasp, guilt brimmed within the tone.

Link nodded seeing how the demon had fallen, how his duty had soured him and made him bitter. "You wish to die, but can't? That is why you chose this path, why you became what you are?"

The demon nodded.

"Then serve someone besides yourself and release my fellow." Link declared with strong conviction.

Bjorn began to shake, the Goron's body quivering. "It won't change anything. The anger will come back! I don't want the anger!" He pleaded, eyes dancing across the Master Sword's edge.

"Then let go of it." Link spoke gravely.

"I can't!" His eyes flashed to a bright red and the room felt like an oven.

The Master Sword's point came to Goron's breast. "If I plunge this into you I will kill Darunia and kill your heart. Your people will die as a consequence and you will sleep again, only to arise later just as angry. Are you truly that selfish? That you would risk all that? As well knowing you'll never get another chance at redemption?" There was a sense of finality to his words that left little doubt it was an action he was willing to execute.

Bjorn's obsidian eyes stared at the tip of the blade before him, his mind weighted by options he had not wrestled with for ages. He slowly brought out a hand and gripped the blade, pushing it away from him. He carefully stood and breathed a sigh, a resolute expression becoming etched across his rocky features.

He closed his eyes and Darunia's form fell forward onto the ground with a muffled thud. Link moved away with quick reflexes and looked around for Bjorn's appearance. He was not disappointed. The demon seemed to pick himself up from Darunia's fallen form, transparent at first but quickly becoming solid. He stood twice as tall as Link, clothed only in loose fitting pants and metal boots. His face and features were of a Hylian, save his head was barren of hair.

With red eyes did he give the Hero an indebted look, his skin not the blazing red of lava, but the cool black of enriched dirt. He seemed almost forlorn and lost, his mind experiencing emotions he had forgotten he could express.

Link stepped forward, his blade readied. Bjorn's held a hand up to forestall him. "One last thing, Hero."

Link nodded and waited.

"The night Agahnim came to me we drank like old friends, recalling memories and sharing loves. He confided in me his own, and the pain it brought him at her mention tore his face. Later, when pressed, he denied such a love existed, or even that we discussed the topic. If ever that twisted shade had a weakness, it lies in her name. Azalea."

Link weighed the words and their significance.

Bjorn nodded, more to himself, and spoke. "Allow me one last thing Hero, please. Allow me the chance to fall upon your blade. Let me remember the actions I took and hope when next my eyes awaken it will be without the burning gaze of rage behind them."

Link in response held his blade stiff, aiming for Bjorn's chest. The demon took a calming breath and slowly stepped into the blade, whose surface shimmered with reds, oranges, and yellows. The point easily pierced his rock skin, and he grunted in discomfort. With a face skewed in pain he took one small step and then another, bringing the blade into and through his heart. With a last gasp the blade was protruding from his back.

A final look of shock crossed his features as a word came with his last breath. "Gaia…?"

With that the body crumpled, fell apart, and the fires that coursed through it burst along the lines of muscles. Within moments there only lay a pile of rubble and a pool of red steaming blood that burned and crackled as the earth absorbed it. And even that was gone an instant later, a pile of debris the only indicator of Bjorn's passing.

* * *

The night was black and the tones around the campfire subdued, considering not far off the citizens of the Goron nations were celebrating with abandon, along side their friends of Kakariko Village. Distant rumbles could be heard as relaxed bomb experts set-off explosions for everyone's amusement. The surviving Gorons who had walked to the summit laden down with the very same explosives were being heralded as heroes in their own right. Link had admitted to everyone had they not succeeded the heat in the crater may have been too much to bear for he and his party.

When pressed on the events Link only said the demon had been sealed and would be no further trouble to the Hylian or Goron races. Link as well informed the aging Goron Horus that their Sage of Fire was resting and recouping from the ordeal. Darunia had looked exhausted in the end, saying he had fought against the demon every second he had been possessed. Little good it had done the rockman.

By Link's side was Malon, her small frame hunched far from the fire, wishing instead to feel the cool breezes of the night. Veran was already drunk on bad beer, though his spirits were far from high.

To the side and separate were Chan and a recovering Eric, both with soured expressions. Link recalled his threat to Chan as the campsite had been struck. He had pulled him aside and whispered none too gently into his ear. "Remember where your loyalties lie. And remind him he is to follow. I will not hesitate again in ending him. More than his pride is at stake in these times."

Chan's response had been equally fierce. "I know who holds my loyalty Link. I know I owe to you my sanity!"

Link stared into his eyes and saw Chan come to a decision. He nodded grateful the Sheikah had made the right one. Link's own mind was dwelling on the events that had transpired earlier that day, events that had gone where none could have expected. To himself Link admitted that Bjorn, at the end, had seemed noble. It was that scene he knew that weighed on he and his fellows' minds.

He had thus far faced off against three horrible demons with skewed perceptions. Collectively they had ravaged whole parts of the Kingdom, managing to sew much destruction in the span of a few weeks. Oni had slaughtered an entire army and brought ruin to a castle of immense strength and proportions. Majora had razed whole stretches of the Lost Woods in his throes of madness. Tilkat had tried to deform every plant and animal surrounding Lake Hylia and had warped thousands of residents in both the plains and villas.

Bjorn had just as much of an impact by forcing the entire Goron nation from their home and almost leveling the sprawling town of Kakariko Village. They had also been displaced by his actions. Hundreds of rockmen had died in those tunnels fighting the lava flows and firefiends, allowing their brethren time to flee. Dozens more had perished ascending those slopes laden with tons of bombs.

That very act spoke volumes of how much courage resided within the Goron nation. To slowly trudge upward trying to avoid any spark knowing the next second could be your last, hearing the explosions of your friends dying and still plodding onward; fighting panic and fear every second for more than half the day. Not a single Hylian had volunteered to help accompany the rockmen. That brave act spoke much about the Goron race.

And in the end their sacrifice had not been necessary because Bjorn had, in desperation, wanted a final ending. He had not gotten it, but maybe his decision had somehow affected the Legend. In some way maybe future generations would not have to bear his rage any longer.

It was in those thoughts that Link knew the conflict in his mind lay; knowing as well the same question were plaguing his companions. Could he maybe be wishing to forgive, despite his words earlier, the demon of all the horror he had committed, all because he wanted to no longer be evil? Were a beings' intentions enough to wipe away another's blood from their hands? He glanced into the fire quieting his mind, then looked to the starry heavens above, searching hopelessly for a sign from his Goddesses.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, another gap in this story for those that are still hanging on despite my grievous errors in updating. And to make things worse, I have even worse news to give you. I am taking a hiatus. Now, what does this mean? It means no updates for some time, but there will be a definite return. I know some of you will think they have heard this before and that the story will die. I can't do anything but say this to you. I have spent a _year_ writing and putting my heart into this. I will not let it die.

I plan to be away for one month and one month only. For three weeks of this I plan to write and work on other projects, none of which I will be posting. And then I shall return to my fiction, plot, and to the final stretch of the story. The reasoning behind this is simply. Somewhere in the past few months writing this has slowly shifted from something I want to do, into something I am forced to do. Taking all of the joy out of it for me.

I kept finding my mind going to other plots and other stories circulating in my mind, instead to this one. I shall then detox my mind of it and then start again fresh. Will it work? Yeppers, because it worked earlier in the year. Save at that point I was about seven chapters ahead in the story, giving me a break without break in updates. I have no such convenience this time around.

So, in closing, please believe I will return and hopefully the story will no longer suffer from my lack of heart I put into my works. Faretheewell until I have come again. Thank-you.

--byl, out.


	51. Chapter 50 Finding Solace

**A/N::** Well, it has been sometime....only a month, though. hehe. Let me first say that this month was sorely needed for me, and not just because it was a great break, but it let me reappreciate my work that I have here. I also like to think that my writing style has improved as well; flowing a bit more easier and not as abrupt. The conversations I think are better at conveying what words alone sometimes can't. Unfortunately I think my word choices are a little....off in some areas. I'll need to work on that. So, for those still interested please take a gander and read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fifty: Finding Solace  
**

A humming voice filled the atrium to the Temple of Time, a sweet melody of longing for things they knew they could never have. It was a sad tune, with a melancholy that could sap the strength from the strongest man's knees; and the woman singing it was smiling. She was not very tall and had hair of spun gold, with shockingly intelligent light blue eyes. High cheekbones gave her an elfin appearance, and she walked calmly and sedately in garments of tight weave and decoration.

They were not the styled and regal gowns she was more comfortable with, the ones comprised of silk and spun silver, but they were manageable none the less. She had made and fitted them herself. She tread softly along the rich red carpet that was laid on the white marble floors, her blue leather boots stopping just short of the Pedestal of Time.

Her head quirked to the side and her humming ceased. She walked forward and placed her hands on the cold black marble, tracing the ancient Hylian script carved into it. She spoke to the air. "Time time time. Time for my people to be a little bit more imaginative in choosing names." She lifted her head and looked to the right where nothing occupied the air. "Don't you agree?" She smiled.

The light in the room dimmed slightly as a figure appeared where Zelda had spoken. A female of thin beauty stood clad in a simple gown of violet and white. Gloves covered her hands, her golden tresses were braided. Cool azure eyes of ages past looked downward on the smaller figure. Zelda spoke again at the appearance of the other woman. "I'll call you Sage, if you call me Queen, and I think we can avoid any confusion from here on out." The Queen laughed, a tinkling sound that echoed to the high ceiling.

The Sage did not look amused. "Why have you tread onto my grounds? What purpose do you hope to serve in coming here?"

Queen Zelda brought her hands away from the black marble alter and placed them on her hips. "I've come here because soon Link will fell Bjorn, and Ganon will try and break free. I thought my help would be needed."

The Sage of Time only stared blankly, a small smile curving her thin lips. "Do not attempt to play games with me, you will not succeed." She had easily read the misleading intent behind the Queen's harrowing words, seeing the manipulative undertones implying the Sage desperately needed the Queen's help.

Queen Zelda smiled benignly, trying another route. "Isn't this where you tell me that you once stood in my place and were faced with the same questions and doubts affecting me? That on my shoulders rests my mistakes and how they will affect future generations? Is this not where I, lost and confused, come to you seeking a guiding hand?" Her tone was playful and jesting, but there was a hint of loss with them.

The Sage of Time's eyes crinkled as she sought knowledge and purpose from the young being before her. A moment of silence passed until she spoke, satisfied with what she had gleaned from the young woman. "You have an odd way of being direct, but you realize this of course. You know that you are confused by the events that have happened and that the decisions you have made have hurt many. And you worry if this final choice is the right one, not to yourself, but for your people.'

"If counsel is what you seek, and we are both aware that is one reason you are here, then I have but one request of you. Shed both your arrogance and pride in my company and I will help you, overcome those two things that have shaped you thus far. Those two things that you cling to; to keep yourself strong. Put them aside and I will listen and advise." A cold air seemed to unfurl around the ancient Sage as she finished speaking.

Queen Zelda's chin rose at the implications thrown at her by this woman. At the woman's sheer audacity to imply her strength alone came from her pride. Her eyes sparked with anger. "I will have you know that my strength comes not from my pride, but from my thoughts and from me! From who I am!" She made a sudden fist in resentment.

The sage only waited, a calm assurance about her. Her azure eyes drifted away from the incensed Queen, her mind going to memories from a time and age long ago. She wondered at the similarities from that time and this one. From that queen and this one.

Queen Zelda's anger became greater as she noticed her fellow ignoring her, ignoring her wisdom. Her strength came from within, came from the heart that beat in her chest. "I not only came here to warn you about Ganon, but to help maintain the seal." Regardless of how this old cow reacted, she still had a duty to perform. Ganon must not be freed until Agahnim had been defeated. "Your powers along with my own and the other Sages we could hold him until Link arrives. Do you even care!?" She yelled, unable to comprehend the woman's blank expression.

Then the air warmed around the Sage and the Queen gave a start as it reached out and caressed her, enfolding her in its warmth. For an instant it reminded her of how Veran had held her after their encounter. It was similar, but not the same. This feeling almost frightened her on some level.

The Sage of Time smiled sadly at the young woman before her. A young woman forced to mature too soon, forced to face the evils unaware. A woman who had fallen from so high and was desperately trying to fight her way back, even when the world hung in the balance. There was strength in her heart, but it had been long forgotten since she had come back to her senses. In its place was pride. And pride would lead her once more down that dark path she had walked.

The Sage stepped forward, her eyes shimmering with warmth and unshed tears. Tears for remembering her own trials; she herself had had someone to rely on, to cry on, to hold her when things turned bleak. Impa had been a mother to her, a friend, a fellow freedom fighter, and much more. The Queen standing before her had no one and had foolishly convinced herself that she needed no one.

The Queen took a step back, a subconscious wariness of the Sage's intentions enveloping her; an irrational fear filling her.

"It'll be okay little one." Zelda said soothingly, her arms now outstretched as a mother would to a hurting daughter. "Everything will be alright." She took two quick steps and closed the space between them.

The Queen again felt the rising fear, a fear of what this woman was offering. Yet, an ache grew alongside the fear, driving her to embrace this strange and wonderful being. The confusion froze her feet and the Sage closed the gap between them and tenderly wrapped her arms around her.

When contact was made, warm flesh against cold flesh, Queen Zelda began to shake, a quivering action that wound its way through her body; loosening the muscles which had held her upright. In an awkward motion she fell against the other, her hands trying desperately to respond in some way but unable to decide on an action. They lay feebly at her sides as her knees weakened and she sagged. Together they sat down, the elder Zelda holding tightly the younger to her breast, making soothing sounds as a sadness took hold of the Queen.

Crystal tears leaked out of the monarch's eyes, pursuing the curve of her cheeks to fall to the cold marble floor. She shook and shuddered within the Sage's care, words of both sense and nonsense tumbling from her trembling lips…

"I want…I don't know…"

"…everything to be perfect…everyone to be happy…"

"I'm going to die…why shouldn't I bed a man…"

"My father…he never…"

"…the Goddesses said they forgave me…"

The elder of two patted her shoulder as the lass, only eighteen, sobbed. "They may have forgiven you," she said," but you never forgave yourself, dear." She smiled as fresh tears fell down from the streaked face.

Then the Sage began to sing, a song of simple words and simple meanings.

"_Hush little baby don't you cry, mama's gonna be here by your side…"_

The song went on for many verses, but it was the emotion behind the simple tune that finally comforted the sobbing Queen.

As time passed and the Sage continued to hum Zelda kept slipping further and further into a content and warm place within her mind, where a thousand doubts did not assail her, where her every thought was not questioned and where she did not endlessly worry about how this would all end. She looked up at the woman cradling her with puffy eyes and glistening cheeks. "Is…" She swallowed and tried to work moisture into her dry mouth. "Is this love?" She asked.

Zelda only smiled and held her tighter. "Love can't be analyzed. It just is. You can't say that this might be love. It either is, or it isn't. If you think it is….then it is not love, you must accept it first."

The short monarch nodded, marveling at the peace and quiet within her, the warm feeling emanating from her chest and the calming way she was being held. She wanted this moment to never end.

"Do you finally see how you are strong?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I do." She had to accept her flaws. Accept that she was prideful and arrogant, no matter how much it hurt to admit it. She had to accept that what she truly wanted was someone to hold her and love her. And in turn do the same not only for them, but for all her people. Show them that someone cared for them and was cradling them as they struggled to find happiness and provide for their families. With a final sigh, she accepted who she was and what that finally meant.

"You see child that is strength. Knowing how flawed and imperfect you are and always seeing yourself as such. And in that realization finding a foundation in which to hold yourself up."

The Queen nodded, wishing to add her own thoughts to that statement. "In knowing my flaws I know who I am. Not just what I can do, but what I can't. I can know myself and rely on that knowledge, because it is not just a flawed view of how I want myself to be."

The Sage nodded with a warm smile and went to break away, but Zelda held onto her. "I-I don't want you to let go yet."

"Why?" The Sage asked.

"Because I'm still scared and not ready…" She took a humbling breath. "because I want you to hold me for just a while longer."

The Sage returned to her position and again cradled the child. "You see, you do not always need fancy words. In fact they tend to get in the way sometimes. It is much easier to just say what you wish."

A wry chuckle. "I got caught up in the act of making words and my own cleverness." A chilling reminder came to her mind. The prime reason why she had come here. "Ganon…" She breathed. Her entire body stiffened.

Zelda held her even tighter. "You doubt the strength of the Seal. It will hold him as I had made it to."

"You—you knew he would awaken last this cycle?"

A distant look came over the Sage as memories gone by returned. "In the moment of his defeat he cursed us all, swearing to avenge himself on our descendants. In that moment the Wisdom I held spoke to me of how he would be the last to awaken, so I designed the Seal in a way to keep him from this world until his other brethren had fallen."

Zelda relaxed and once more eased herself into her counterpart's embrace. "I'm still going to die, but I now know why I'm going to do it."

"Be sure your reason is not some misguided attempt to alleviate the guilt you feel from your fall into darkness. Be sure you are not really seeking redemption."

Zelda shook her head and adjusted her position to a more comfortable one. "I'm not doing it for redemption. I can live with what I did; not easily, but well enough." A long pause followed and the Sage made soothing motions with Zelda's hair. "I'm doing it because Link can give my kingdom a better future than I."

"A noble reason indeed, though still misguided."

The young queen glanced up confused. "How is it misguided?"

A small shrug and the Sage spoke. "You are still weighing everything you do against a future you think will occur. A future you have so desperately wanted to shape and form. A future you are still struggling to control."

Realization and shame dawned on Zelda. Not but a few moments ago she had learned to cast aside her pride an embrace her flaws, and in that moment she thought she had known them all. Was that not the culmination of realizing who you were?

A wry chuckle greeted her confused thoughts. "My dear, you know who you are and have embraced your faults, that does not mean you know them all. The path to discovering yourself never ends, because you will always learn something new." She chuckled again. "And are you going to tell me what lesson you have finally learned?"

Zelda was quiet, her thoughts returning to the circular reasoning that had plagued her that night before she bedded Veran. How she had tried to reason her control over her people. "I have to let go…I have to let things happen, for good or ill…" The thought of hundreds of people guiding themselves without wisdom behind their actions frightened her. How could they know better? She sighed seeing her pride again rear its ugly head. Who was she to decide what was best for them? Regardless of the wisdom and power she held, everyone had a right to their own choices.

The Sage spoke. "It is…difficult to let go, to allow them to find their own paths." She spoke with painful experience.

The young queen nodded in agreement, an unspoken truth revealed to her. The woman cradling her had as well been forced to cast aside her pride and learn that people had to make their own ways, regardless if she could have made their lives better. And it was in that moment she felt a kinship to the old woman who had once been queen, who had once shouldered her burden. It let her feel like maybe she was not so alone after all.

Time passed as the two sat in peace and quiet, listening to the rhythmic chanting echoing around them; caused by the magic imbued into the stones. Both knew this would be the only peace the young queen would have before the final days of this conflict were upon them all.

* * *

If the tales told generations from now were to be believed, then marching southward was an army of darkness and evil, bred in the dank corners of the Realm and sent out to eliminate all that is good in the world; starting with a small golden kingdom called Hyrule. Their march south would be marked by innocents slain and crops burned while they reveled and feasted on Hylian bones.

The truth was not near as dramatic. Heralding from all corners of the massive Arcadian Empire was an amalgamation of peoples and cultures. Strict discipline kept them in line, but their accents varied and their views belied their commander's orders.

Most were young and experienced, choosing to enter into the Emperor's service rather than be a farmer's hand or drifter. Numerous rebellions, where they had been forced to fight both family and friends, had kept their abilities honed. It was also in those fights that they were turned away from their original nations and thus disconnected from where they were raised. They turned inward to each other for familial support and strength. Those ties kept them together, even during such confusing days as these.

A month ago an order had come for them to step forward and leave their garrisons behind, marching immediately. Many of the intelligent already knew that uprisings were sweeping across their empire, and now knew the reason why so many bodies were required to crush such a small speck of a kingdom; news had come to them of their vanguard. Of how it had been obliterated besieging the capital city.

Then the night attacks had occurred. Exotic woman leaping over flames with massive swords swirling about their bodies, slicing and severing dozens of youths. They fought them with their usual organization and tactics, but the fervor of the dark ladies drove wedges into their discipline. Many of the young men found it difficult to kill them. Those that had hesitated had died swiftly. Many had by now grown used to the women's erratic and dancing fighting style, but at first it had been confusing.

The effect of the night raids had become increasingly obvious as the march continued. For every party of a dozen women screaming and killing amidst them, a captain or lieutenant's head would inevitably roll. These fanatic women were on a crazed mission to eliminate their command structure and had been very successful. When finally the long march had come to an end, and that small walled city was within sight in the valley below, did the weary troops sigh finally in relief. Little did they know the battle that lay ahead, or the cost they would pay for following a demon.

* * *

Days of panic had rippled through the city's populace as the evacuation orders had gone out. The authorities within Hyrule Castle Town were of two bodies, those that dwelt in the Mage's Guild, once the Royal Palace, and those that slept amongst the populace; given hearth and home wherever they sought it. The Mage's Guild, lead by Sable, were trying to restore peace and bring order and food to the starved residents. The Knights of Hyrule were trying to get those same people to leave.

Chaos had reigned as the two sides fought to have the populace follow them. Sable waved around the seal of the Queen. Geralt, the massive goron leader to the Knights, ate her missive. He had his orders and would be damned if a stubborn Sheikah would stop him. He tried explaining to her the situation and what was coming, but she refused to budge knowing that her Queen had other plans.

It was only when Zelda's presence visited Sable's mind did the struggle cease and the evacuation truly get underway. Heavy valuables such as chairs or desks were left behind, despite protests from wealthy merchants and gentry. Blacksmiths pleaded for them to bring their heavy anvils and strong hammers. Geralt settled them all easily when he threw an anvil over the wall and threatened to do the same to anyone else who objected.

Slowly and eventually the once thriving market and city, the very heart where all trade commenced, became a ghost city. Belongings littered the once bustling alleyways and cobbled streets. Clothes could be seen tossed aside and items, some rare and valuable, were strewn about without regard. The only souls currently walking these streets were the volunteers; the Knights, Mages, and citizens who remained behind to bait the large army into besieging them. It had been thoroughly explained to them that surviving the coming battle was not very likely.

* * *

His name was Darious III. There was no surname attached, nor was one needed. He was the Emperor to the Sunlit Empire of Arcadia, a mere title it seemed; but to him it was the epitome of his power. To him those words represented what he was, what he had become, and what the world should tremble at.

It was his voice that millions of people heard and followed. It was by his decrees that hundreds could die or hundreds could be spared. He controlled the largest organized empire in the Realm, none could match its lengths or amount of land, and still he believed it not large enough. Not grand enough for the vision that dominated his psyche.

He had once been an accomplished person, with a mind like a snake's. His teachers in his youth all marveled at his brilliance, at how fast he had acquired knowledge. At his burning need to rise to some invisible loft, trying to conquer not only himself but also out do his past accomplishments. He was once able to recite every Emperor's name from the first to his father. Not satisfied with himself he sought to learn when they were born and died, who their children had been and when they had died. He had succeeded and moved onto the next challenge.

At sixteen his ambitions and restless nature brought him directly against his father. For months they verbally sparred and intrigues sprung from both in an attempt to keep the other in place. The father had drastically underestimated his son's genius and had been overthrown and placed in cell far from Arcade. It had been done with no bloodshed and little disruption to the rest of the Empire, a telling example of what the youth had been capable of.

The old emperor though was now just a rotting corpse, executed not by Darious III's will, but by order of his now absent advisor. Agahnim.

In a hall so tall shadows shrouded the unknown ceiling, sat a man upon a golden throne. Bars of gold, imitating like rays of light, were built outward from that central dais, stretching for a thousand meters to the left and right of it. To bring to proportions this long and large room, the entire palace in Hyrule Castle Town could fit, with room for the battlements. It mirrored the nature and mindset that had once dominated the Emperors of Arcadia.

But, the grandness was subdued and dulled. The gold had not been polished in weeks and dust was collecting on the richly embroidered carpets that lead to where a man sat. Candle holders were tossed aside and discarded, while others had burned out. The only light filtered in from long and cathedral like windows interspersing the long walk.

A lone figure crept along the sides of the wall, a staff of wood gripped in his hands, a yellow gem crowned it. His hair was a silver and his eyes matched the color of the sparking gem. Purple mail and hard leather protected his body while a black cloak trailed behind him. He took quicker steps now seeing the figure in the distance.

The desolation apparent around him had been mirrored through the sprawling palace and once grand city that now burned in effigy. The riots had made his entrance unnoticed, but by now he knew none of the surviving guards cared. His original orders had been to go north and free the old emperor, instead he had found a corpse and deserted tower. While traveling to the city Her Majesty Queen Zelda had given him new orders. Kill Darious III.

He recalled moving along the well paved roads towards this enormous city, remembering the hundreds of small duchies and kingdoms springing up about the place. Most were charging travelers fares for passing through their lands. He had avoided all those with ease; believing that the old Emperor had already been killed.

Upon arriving into the city-like palace he searched high and low for signs of life or blood or a body. He would think Darious III's body would be up for display somewhere. He had been wrong. Finally, on a morbid thought he decided to check the throne room. He was not disappointed as he approached the dais that rose above him on stairs. He saw a broken man sitting upon his throne.

His once onyx hair was dulled and frayed. His slick cheeks and painted lips were now cracked and hairy. His robust body now a pale comparison, as muscles had atrophied and reflexes went to dust. His vivid black eyes were now absence of both light and intelligence. Cory climbed the steps and stood before the wasted Hylian and frowned.

_This was the man that started all this mess? He's the one that sent Muion?_ Cory let his shoulders sag and he sighed. This was not what he had expected; he had thought he would have to fight his way through dozens of guards and then finally give his own life to end this man's.

It appeared what Zelda meant to accomplish by killing him had already been done by Agahnim. The demon had used the once mighty Emperor until nothing useful remained. Only a gutted husk, not even a shadow of its former glory, mirroring the Empire his ancestors had forged together through the centuries.

"You know I have to kill you, right?" He said sadly.

The figure blinked and slowly nodded in response, a quiet acceptance emanating from him. "Pl—please…" There was not an ache or need nor yearning in his tone, only a blankness that spoke of man devoid of emotion.

Cory righted his shoulders and took a few steps back. He raised his staff and grimly looked on at the man that had once thought the world had revolved around his wishes.

A peel of thunder rolled throughout the hollowed expanse of the massive room, it followed the blast of light that had lit the golden throne and rays behind it like a setting sun; a final sign and salute to the last Emperor of Arcadia.


	52. Chapter 51: The Night Before I

**A/N::** Not much to say here on my part, just glad to be back. Soooo.....yeah. Read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fifty-One: The Night Before I  
**

Figures huddled in the dark in small camps littering the plains, thousands of displaced volunteers eating cold food and praying to their goddesses above for guidance and protection. With fervored acclaims and boasts of courage did they pick up rudimentary weapons, dull swords, spears, staves, and hand made maces. Their fiery intent was to protect their homeland from invaders, whispering to their fellows how many would fall to their wild swings of strength.

The reality of the situation had come home at dusk, where the sun lost her final fight against the dark and retreated into the distant horizon. Gleaming off her dying rays had been an army of immense proportions, stretching like a leviathan from the north. Those arriving, setting up camps and digging trenches to encircle the city, seemed tiny in comparison to what had yet to arrive. It was easily said that there were more people in that army than residents to the city.

That final rumor flew like a brush fire among the loose gums and sobered many attitudes about the fight to come, and their chances for winning it. The night's chill did not soothe their doubts any more than their fears. Nothing caused a man more trepidation than comparing himself to someone he knew to be his better. They, a motley crew dressed in linens and wools, against an army shining in the sun.

Their spirits were a worry for another day as the leaders met behind them in a copse of trees.

A giant of a Goron, garbed in plate mail with a massive ax across his back, was seated on the ground leaning against a thick tree. His deep purple eyes were unfocused and deep in thought. A girl small of frame and red of hair was to the side, peering out into the darkness at the city beyond. Beside her was a tall man with black hair, peppered with gray, with a ready smile on his face. Both could see very clearly in the dark.

Joining them, but at a slight disadvantage was Sable; they aware of her abilities, but her unsure of theirs. She was medium height and build with silver-gray hair and dulled red eyes. She was garbed in loose purple robes and commanded the Mages positioned out in the dark. Geralt, the large Goron, was commanding the Knights, who had been placed in charge of various groups of the volunteers. Veran had been given command of their only Cavalry, the Lon Lon Riders, and Malon was responsible for the remaining Knights.

The final addition to this unlikely grouping was Chan and Eric. Chan was born with silver hair and blue eyes, and was leaning upon a staff topped with a blue orb. Eric was by his side scowling, his features mirroring the Hero's. Both sported blonde hair and deep blue eyes save two blades hung from Eric's waist and one from Link's. His other was strapped across his back. They were waiting for a sign among the settling army still marching into the region.

The only reason the Arcadian Army had not seen the pitiful forces armed against them was due to the magics of the Knights; their ability to manipulate the air and create mirages. In this case, they created a barren plain devoid of thousands of bodies.

Link's ears perked. He raised his head towards the city and enemy army, where Veran and Malon were currently staring. He stood and with quick motions was by their side, his eyes confirming what he had heard upon a silent wind. Cries of death and surprise. Sudden jostling and confusion as the leadership among the legions of men again suffered casualties. At ten different points amidst the large campsite there were shouts and signs of a struggle.

Veran laughed and Malon smirked. She turned her blue eyes upon Link. "Looks like your plan worked."

Link nodded, his eyes searching for small signs of his Gerudo Knights among the army. When he had arrived here and noted their absence he had a feeling they had joined their sisters in the hunt for Arcadian officers. He saw a figure leap twenty meters into the air to land into a cluster of legionnaires. Within a minute they were scattered and fleeing from her vicious blades; scimitars moving too quickly to be an ordinary Gerudo woman wielding them.

He turned to Veran. "Did you see that?"

"The woman jumping down and killing those poor souls?" Veran's deep voice boomed with laughter. "I've never been prouder of one our own."

Malon chuckled and Link too smiled with amusement and part exasperation. He had not been referring to the feat itself, but how she had broken the cluster of men. Malon turned to meet his gaze, with a glance she knew what he had been asking.

She turned to Veran, her eyes pinning his own. "Stop playing the fool you old coot."

Veran tried to roll his eyes with a stern expression, but failed miserably by the smile still on his face. "Very well, young Hero. Yes, I saw what the lady had done and I realize how important that strategy will be for us tomorrow." He spoke with a sulk, but both fellows beside him knew him to be again acting the fool.

A throat was cleared before any more banter could be traded; the sound had come from the man who shared the Hero's face. "You love-drunk people mind filling the rest of us ignorant saps in on just what you're discussing?" His voice dripped malice, and Chan beside him stirred; a severe reprimand on the edge of his tongue, but he held it there knowing to let Link settle the issue of Eric's disrespect.

Link met his eyes and then met Geralt's. The Hero shook his head, indicating for the giant rockman to not do anything to the impertinent reflection.

Link himself wanted to spit the man upon his blades; based only on the fact they shared the same face. Thus far, every reflection of himself had tried to kill him. On another level he could not help but admire his balls. Surrounded by people who would defend Link's honor he still managed to be an ass. Taking a breath he decided upon degrading the man instead of reprimanding. "It's very simple. Tell me, where does the strength of Legion come from?"

Eric skewed his eyes, everyone's attention now upon him. "Easy, there's a bunch of them."

Link sighed, acting disappointed. "Again, where does the strength of a legion come from?"

Eric's anger sparked, realizing what Link was doing to him. He strained his brain until the answer came. "If they rely on each other and keep rank, they are like a wall. That's their strength, keeping a tight-knit formation." He smirked, thinking he turned Link's attempt around.

Link clapped his hands softly and spoke in a condescending fashion. "Very good. Now, how does one break a legion's strength?"

Eric snorted. "Disrupt it. Make sure they don't form a formation."

"No. Legions are trained to form-up under any condition; even in the middle of a night raid. If they can manage that, then in broad daylight with a plenty of planning and organization means they can form larger groups, ones where disrupting a small portion will not destroy the entire formation."

Sable interrupted, tired and worn from the previous days activities and in little mood for Link to teach his double his place. "Link, that only applies to open warfare, not siege. They're going to be storming the walls in groups and clusters, trying to overwhelm the defenders. Not form up in ranks."

Link gave her a cool look, easily conveying that her assertion of the situation had already been discussed and prepared for. "As I was saying, if they can form up in the middle of a night raid, they will have little trouble doing the same once we attack. And no matter where we initially strike, another part of their army will eventually pull together into the legion formation and strike at us."

Sable licked her lips nervously, still trying to adjust to the Hero. It had been months since last she saw him; and even then he had unnerved her with his calculating mind. "What…" She worked moisture back into her throat. "What is it you're planning for us to do?" As she went she gathered more conviction. "I understand you wished to see something, but now that you have witnessed it…is it not time for you to tell us the plan?"

Link nodded.

"Finally." Eric muttered, his impatience had been pushed to the limit after waiting for three hours in this copse of tress; waiting for confirmation of the Gerudo night raids.

Link ignored him and offered Chan a sharp glance; the Sheikah nodded his head in understanding. He would again have to pull Eric aside and explain to him his life was based only upon Link's suffrage.

Malon and Veran turned away to lean against two trees, both already aware of most of Link's stratagem.

The Hero walked to the center and all cast their gazes upon him. He began by gesturing towards Sable. "Among those out there are Sheikah that have been turned by Agahnim; they are the ones that will come at us through the shadows. Can you and what people you have combat them during the battle?"

Sable offered a curt nod; her constitution still churning from the near impossibility of so many Sheikah freed from their blood oaths.

"Good, tell them that is their mission. As for your Mages; they must not attack the ranks."

His statement was met with confusion on both Sable's and Geralt's faces. He held his hand up forgoing any questions they may have.

"They must do all in their power to keep the ranks from forming any where in that camp. Their must be chaos and confusion for when we strike in the morning. If any large groups begin to form they must be broken, otherwise the retreat will end in a bloodbath for us."

At the word retreat eyebrows rose. Link plunged onward, giving none the chance to voice a word. "The initial thrust we will make against them will be for two reasons, to sow chaos and to destroy as many of their supplies as we can. An army this large cannot sustain itself but for a few days on what rations they have brought or managed to plunder on their way here.

"If we can attack them and last for a few days, then many will start to starve and rebel. With their lieutenants dying as they are every night, there will not be many people to prevent this. At that point the army falls apart and splinters. From there we can pick them off as smaller groups and harry them northward back to the ransacked empire. That is the overall plan."

"Individually, tomorrow morning the various groups will strike as they start the siege. Strike fast, strike hard, and burn anything resembling a large tent. If a man even smells like a chef or looks to be taking inventory or something; kill him instantly. In essence, by the time they are able to turn their troops away from the siege and back into the camps, we will be away."

Silence greeted him. The plan was sound and they could see it. It was not overly complex, but neither was it simple and like all plans it had its flaws. What if they did not manage to destroy enough food or what if the discipline among their ranks was stronger than they were hoping?

Link sighed and his façade of courage left with him. He took a tired breath and shared a quick glance with Malon. "That is the plan for you, but based on what I do is whether or not it works."

Again eyebrows were raised.

"Agahnim."

The single word brought back to them the very reason a giant army was invading the country, the very reason why Link was standing before them and issuing orders.

"He is the variable in this all. You've all either seen or heard what the demons are capable of; and Agahnim is no different. He has with him an army to hide in and an army to warp, or direct, or change…." He trailed, trying to convey to them the many unknown options that the demon could perform. Several swallowed in reflex to what their imaginations had conjured.

"Right. My job is simple. Find him and seal him away. If I can do that quickly enough, the army I believe will become easier to overcome. If not then he'll be able to unleash his surprises upon you. Of course, make no mistake that he is fully aware of our presence. He knows we are here and that we will attack in the morning. I think he'll even have something prepared as he begins the siege. I'm hoping he'll not prepare the army for our attack so to lull us into his trap."

"In my last battle against Bjorn he revealed to me a weakness in Agahnim. A name. Azalea. I hope that he is right and that her name being called will halt his hand long enough for me to occupy him. In order for this to happen, every single body attacking tomorrow morning will be shouting, 'for Azalea.' "

As he finished another voice invaded the air, sending reactions through all present. "I think a little magic behind one voice is all that will be necessary.

Link tensed along with Malon and Chan, their hands straying to their weapons. Sable looked onward with relief, her personal fear at the Queen's fate finally put to rest. Geralt stood amicably, with a wry twist in his rocky mouth. He seemed to find everyone's reaction to her amusing.

Zelda did not stride into the dark setting with magic alighting her every step, but instead walked slowly and surely as if attempting to downplay her presence. Her effort was in vain because of who they knew her to be. She strode forward and stopped a meter from Link, her head coming to his chin. She looked upward calmly, her eyes never leaving Link's stoic features she spoke to Sable. "Please refrain from bowing to me at this time. I acknowledge your service to me and respect, I do not need you to show it."

Geralt lifted two of his eyebrows, causing his rocky brow to furrow; Sable looked stricken. Eric's eyes followed Zelda's curves, resting on her rear with a leer forming on his lips. Wisely, he chose to not voice what ever thoughts were flitting through his mind. The other fact holding his tongue was not that she was a Queen, but that she held the Triforce of Wisdom.

Malon at hearing her words gave a guarded look, barley able to contain the fury welling up within her. Due to this woman's manipulating hands she was now with child. Veran brought a hand to his face to hide a smile when he saw the appraising look Eric was giving the Queen. Personally, he saw little need for everyone to become tense and short. He shared Geralt's view of the situation.

The air between the two chosen of the Goddesses was palpable as Link slowly registered her words, working them over in his mind, trying to find the hidden message aimed at him. He eventually found it in both her tone and the way she was looking at him, almost pleading.

He sighed. She wanted him to know she no longer needed any special attention and wanted him to know and accept this; as well that something in her had changed and that she was almost begging him to give her another chance. What convinced him was not her words or what lay behind her eyes, but the expression on her face. For the first time in years she looked open and honest. His shoulders sagged and his hand left the hilt of his blade.

He muttered two words. "I understand." With that he turned away from her and walked from the center of the clearing, allowing her to now lead the meeting.

His eyes met Malon's and he saw the fury behind them. She had not seen what he had, and he knew he would have to explain it to her later. Zelda's voice interrupted any further thoughts.

"I'll not touch Link's plan, for it is sound and I have no experience in battles." Veran gave her an approving nod, happy to know she seemed better off than the lost child he had…comforted. For a brief moment he wondered if she would be willing to have another go, but his mature side reprimanded him for such thoughts on the eve of the largest battle to befall Hyrule in centuries.

"However, on the grounds of battling the evils I have much to say. Tomorrow, if Agahnim flees then we shall have a time of reprieve; if he falls then there will be no time."

Confused looks greeted her dark and vague words. Link held an inkling to what she spoke of, his own questions on Ganon's silence thus far about to answered.

"The Seal of the Sages, placed upon the tear they tore between realms, is the only thing keeping Ganon from Hyrule. It had been designed to hold him until all the evils this time around had fallen. If Link seals Agahnim tomorrow, that seal will dissolve and Ganon will be unleashed."

Nervous gulps were swallowed and unsure eyes sought solace in other's glances. Link's eyes remained steely as he accepted what lay before him tomorrow. Agahnim and then Ganon. Then it would all be over for them and him. Zelda's next statement froze that certainty in his mind.

She directed her cool blue eyes upon him. "As of now neither of us a fairy's chance against Ganon. In holding him off or confronting him."

Eyebrows rose and declarations of doubt were voiced, one from Malon herself.

Link's grunt silenced them all. "Why not?"

Zelda showed nervousness by licking her lips and averting Link's gaze. "Because in the last battle with Tilkat I somehow damaged the connection between myself and my magic. The song of warping you were trying to teach me was a dangerous spell and neither of us realized it at the time. Its magic is based in the very spells the Goddesses used to weave our worlds together."

Link nodded.

She took the hint and continued. "And your piece of the triforce has not awakened, yet. Without access to its powers you will stand no chance against Ganon, and with my own damaged we cannot overcome him and force him to submit. It takes two pieces to stop a single one."

"C-can you awaken his, as Bleys did to you in the forest?" Chan asked nervously, considering Zelda just proclaimed their attempts futile.

She nodded. "I can and it will…help to expedite things with Agahnim on the morrow. He will not be much of a match against you with it awakened." A small smile bloomed on her face. "I would think that army out there not much of a match against you, either."

Geralt's, Eric's, and Chan's mouths dropped as the implications of what she said reached their minds. They stared from one to the other, trying to grasp just what power lay at their Hero's figure tips. Link and Zelda ignored them all as she awaited his decision.

He shook his head and turned away to gaze into the distant army, order being restored as the night's raid had ceased. "What of Ganon? Have you another plan?"

She nodded. "Yes…" She trailed becoming unaware of those around her. "You must remain. I must…make the sacrifice."

Link's shoulders tensed. "You're the last one of royal blood." He said simply.

She shook her head. "There is another one and he was the final key to Agahnim's plan."

They all waited, intent and knowing that she would fill them in on the details.

"You were kidnapped as a babe from your parents. He sought your mother and bent her to his will. Some years after my birth, where my mother died, he placed a glamour upon her and sent her to bed my father. She became pregnant and fled north to bear a child with both our bloodlines in it. Since the child has been raised to worship Agahnim he would eventually give Agahnim two pieces of the triforce."

Link stood like a stone as everyone else tried to envision a demon with the powers of the Goddesses behind him. Many shuddered as their eyes sought to the ground, trying to feel some sense of strength in the solid earth.

"It was simple. All he had to do was keep us apart and use your doubles to kill you. The triforce of courage would go to the closest in blood relation, your half-brother. Then I could be killed and my piece go to my half-brother. He would then use the child as the next Hero and conquer the other evils until Ganon awoke. Then, the child would give Agahnim both courage ad wisdom and the demons would battle for supremacy."

She shook her head. "I can undo the damage Agahnim did to the child and instill some knowledge into him, allowing him to become King at my passing."

A cool breeze was her only answer as they all turned to look at Link; some realizing exactly what they were talking about and others having heard enough to guess. Link was intent on sacrificing himself while Zelda was trying to use reason and logic to sway him otherwise. Still he did not answer her, only stared at the campfires burning beneath the walls of Hyrule Castle Town.

Minutes stretched into eternity until finally his voice alleviated the mounting tension. "To clarify, we can't defeat Ganon, because you damaged your magic. But, if he is without his triforce piece, then I can defeat him, because I am the Hero. Only after you sacrificed yourself, forcing all pieces of the triforce into the Realm." He suddenly turned, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Are you lying?" He spat in anger, his arms crossed across his chest and his hands clenched.

She looked sadly at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

The anger was still there, but it was abating. He knew better than to glance towards Malon; he would get no help from her in her current state. "You are certain there is no alternative? Your little magic and myself?"

She again shook her head sadly. "It has to be a full balance of two against one in order to bring the other into line."

Link again turned away and gazed outward into the night, his eyes hardening. He did not care if the others felt the tension.

"Oh, for the love of Nayru!" Shouted Malon, forcing Link's shocked face to face her own. "Is the idea of living so horrid to you?" She demanded, blood diffusing into her cheeks, causing them to match her hair.

"It is my place as the Hero…"

"Stuff it Link!"

He was taken aback at the venom in her tone.

She drew a breath. "If she wants to kill herself instead of you I'm all for it…and I think the kid in my belly is going to be pretty damn glad, too!"

He took a step back. Then Veran was upon him. "The lass has a point, kid. Think this through, and not with all that noble hogwash you've force-fed yourself."

He looked from one to the other before finally relenting. "Very well." He turned his gaze onto Zelda. "Can you awaken me tonight? I think I will need some practice if I'm to face Agahnim on the morrow."

She nodded, but then her eyes flickered to Malon; the redhead in turn gave her a nasty expression. "We…must talk."

"I've very little good to say to the likes of you." Veran looked away at the malice dripping in Malon's voice.

"I know." Zelda barely whispered. "I am willing to give you a chance to seek…retribution against me."

Most would have been shocked at the Queen for this admittance at the opportunity for revenge. Malon only smiled. "I'll gladly take it."

Zelda nodded and then turned, motioning for Link to follow. "If you would, I'd rather do this in a place not so crowded and not so close to the enemy army. There will be a few lights."

Link went to follow, his steps wooden. Malon caught his arm and whispered fiercely into his ear. "I'm coming with you, I don't trust her alone with you."


	53. Chapter 52: The Night Before II

**A/N::** Whelp, again I really don't have much to say except a small request to those who wish to leave a review. I have taken a more descriptive route in the narrative involving the characters hair colors and eye colors, as well as in the beginning kind of re-introducing the situation. Kind of like preview of what happened last time in the fic. I thought of trying it seeing how the chapters are episodic in nature. If these things make the reading easier please let me know. If they distract, please do not hesitate to say so. Other than this....everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving! Read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fifty-Two: The Night Before II  
**

A quiet lull had fallen over the plains of Hyrule where two immense armies camped away from one another. The smaller of the two, the ragtag volunteers and remnants of the Hyrulian Army, lead by the Knights of Hyrule and Mage's Guild, were shrouded by mirages generated by the very same Knights, their nighttime vigil to keep any watchers of the Arcadian Empire from happening upon their charges. For the night they did not sleep, owing their lack of need for it to the Blessings bestowed upon them by the Sages.

Not but a few minutes ago in a copse of trees had the destiny of this tiny and forgotten kingdom been decided. The Hero of the Knights and the Princess of Destiny had met with a small group of people responsible for pulling Hyrule through these dark times. They hoped their leaders' plans would come to fruition in the morn, and that there would still be a kingdom in the end.

What many of the Gorons, Zoras, Gerudo, Sheikah, and Hylians did not know is that they were the last hope of pushing back this mighty assembly of soldiers. If they fell on the morrow to either the enemy soldiers or to the dark magician Agahnim's devices then nothing would stop the army from marching south where the remaining families of Hyrule had sought refuge in these trying times.

When Tilkat had corrupted Lake Hylia and destroyed Timberlane, the residents and families had fled to the villas for protection. When Bjorn had erupted Death Mountain the residents of Kakariko Village had sought shelter in the plains, then later moved farther south when word of the Arcadian Army reached them. And finally, when the same word had reached Hyrule Castle Town, those people had as well gone south to the Villas.

In essence, what made the Kingdom of Hyrule a kingdom was currently located in the southern reaches, waiting, terrified as their relatives and friends gave their lives for them. Some older men, those who knew the stories, wondered why Hyrule always stood against the darkness and evil. Were they the chosen of the Goddesses to combat the demons time and time again? And is that why so many had volunteered, because they each felt some obligation to try and stop the evil? Was it in their blood to oppose them?

The answers to those questions resided within the keen mind of their queen as she made her way through the darkness; the many campsites around her had been ordered to light no fires. She stepped nimbly along the ground, using her mind to sense where to step next. She thought for a moment on the questions and easily knew the answers. None were doing this for some noble and high ideal of good or evil.

They were doing it because their way of life; their families and homes were being threatened. Not by conquest, but by destruction. With their backs against the wall her people had decided to dig in their heels and fight.

Behind her came two individuals, sharing deep blue eyes. One was a little taller, but lithe with blond hair cut short. To his side was his intimate partner, her flame locks tied into a tight braid. Zelda knew their enhanced eyesight allowed them to see the ground perfectly.

Time stretched more as she finally sought the cover she wanted; a rock overhang facing away from the enemy army. It would do to hide some of the magic light she was about to use. She made her way to it and noted they had walked away from her own army by a hundred spans. When the three were gathered in the small enclave, she turned to face the two.

Link looked reluctant, his displeasure with her plan evident in his stance. Malon was easily furious, if not slightly eager; looking forward to her 'retribution' upon the queen.

Zelda took a breath and spoke. "I've looked back at out how Bleys unlocked my own triforce and I'm going to try and replicate the magic with you Link. When we were in the forest discussing this after Majora's defeat I got a good look at how your piece of the triforce is hidden. Coupled with that I think I can make the awakening of your piece much easier than with my own."

Link's eyes widened, a part of her plan becoming more obvious as he recalled the initial strategy. "I'll have to give up my piece when you force Ganon's from him, won't I?"

Zelda arched her brow, wondering why Link was asking the obvious.

Malon's eyes took in her reaction and Link's words and scowled. "Still playing games, queenie?"

Zelda sighed and looked to the heavens. She moderated her tone to try to keep from sounding condescending; she really had thought Link knew this. "The original plan was we do it all together, after having beaten Ganon. The reasoning wasn't just to do it all at once, but because of balance. If we didn't do it all at once then the other two pieces would seek other individuals."

Link's look became grim. "I'll have to battle Ganon without the triforce then." For a fleeting moment had had thought both Agahnim and Ganon would fall more easily to him while he possessed his triforce. At least Agahnim would still feel his strength. The sooner he felled the monster the sooner the already hopeless battle could be ended.

Malon took turns giving the two weighted glances, seeking any duplicity in the queen. She frowned when it was apparent she could find none.

"What of my triforce being divided into eight pieces? Well that still occur? Will it disrupt this balance at all to have mine divided and the other two not?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head. "If I take a rock and divide it into eight pieces, each piece is still a rock. And when brought back together they still form the same piece." She gave herself a wry chuckle. "It's not the best analogy, but do you understand? It doesn't matter if they are divided, they will all still be out in the world rebalancing the hidden harmonics."

Two blank stares watched her, attempting to discern if she was trying to mess with their minds.

Zelda looked to the ground and her voice grew quiet and deferential. "I've felt it over the past few days, sending my mind into the very air or ground. Beyond what we can see or feel. The forces that keep the world together are…breaking apart. No. They are becoming tangled in each other." She made a face. "It is hard to describe. Imagine a thousand notes all made physical, and they stretch from one end of reality to the other and they pulse with power and music. When in harmony everything happens. I'm not talking about the seasons changing or the sun shining."

"I'm talking about the earth below moving in set rivers. Of new life being born normal. Of the wind blowing just right, of the winter remaining cold and the summer hot. In the past hundreds of years, those chords have become tangled and disharmonious. Soon the lava flows will change and earthquakes will crumble Death Mountain. The wind will cease to be and instead of children being born demonspawn will come in their stead. Winter will come and snow will fall but the snows will melt metal and flesh."

She finished raising her head to witness their reactions. Link's was typical, a stone face and a grim acceptance shadowing his hawk-like eyes. He had always been like that, taking anything thrown at him in stride. He might stumble a bit, but he would still press on and do what must be done.

Malon's face was a mixture of quiet horror and doubt. Her eyes flicked to the Hero's and the doubt disappeared to be replaced with sadness. Zelda noted the exchange and realized for once just what insecurities the red head hid from the world. She wished them both happiness when this farce of a life was over for her.

The heavy silence was ended by a deep sigh from Link. "That's why we have to give our pieces up, in order for them to bring balance back to everything." It was not a question. He looked to the sky and said quietly: "Will the next Legend have to restore them to the Sacred Realm?"

Zelda gave a rueful shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know. As far–knowing as the triforce of wisdom is, it can't see into the future. No one can; they can only feel what will happen if certain things do or don't occur." She quirked her head to the side in thought.

Malon saw this and spoke. "Something come to mind?" There was a begrudging curiosity in her tone.

Zelda nodded dumbly. "Yes."

Link looked down from gazing at the sky, his own curiosity showing in his eyes.

"I just thought about Time. Not in the sense of how we measure it, but in a physical sense. Time." She paused a moment. "The Hero of Time accessed it with an ocarina; and changed it, but some things couldn't be changed. Like the triforce being separated." She licked her dry lips. "If an instrument can change events, then Time must be tangible."

"Is there a point?" Malon asked bluntly.

Zelda gave herself a shake and. "No, none actually. I just sometimes get caught up in a thought for a few moments."

Link brushed the moment aside bringing them back to the reason why they were here. "My piece of the triforce?" He insisted.

Zelda sighed, wishing for just a moment for her hands to wrap around said instrument and prevent all this disaster from happening. She would save her father and kill Muion and Quiri. She would…she stopped herself from completing that last thought. This was now and this is what was happening. For this world to become balanced again she would do her duty.

She sighed and righted her mind onto the tasks at hand, seeing Link awakened and facing whatever punishment Malon would give her.

"Are you ready, Link?" She asked, her mind's focus upon readying the keys to unlock his triforce, right now caged within his heart. "I will not unlock it at once as Bleys had done with me, but more slowly and if I can more gently."

His silence was her answer and she raised her hands. It was not a necessary gesture, but the physical activity helped to cement the weaves of power she was knitting. This was dangerous magic what she was using; soul magic. With it she could alter a person's very being, though she doubted it would affect Link much; his own resistances to magic would stop the effects from being permanent. It also helped that she was not changing anything, only slowly breaking open a locked box his own mind had already worked cracks into.

She took a breath and noted Malon taking a few steps to the side, away from the Hero. Zelda added a little more potency to the various weaves coming to life before her arms, almost like notes, and she had just upped the pitch of them. Fighting the wreathing essences she sought the triforce in her own mind and with it as a guide brought the chaos into perfect clarity.

With a strong will she imposed this mass of spells and harmonics onto the Hero. She noted instantly something going wrong as the magic of the spell was slowly becoming distorted. With wide eyes she yelled to Link. "Stop fighting it! You have to accept it!"

Her pleading tone relaxed his tense muscles and he released a slow breath as the spell righted itself into his body. She saw it enter and affect his chest, but as well sensed on another plain it wrapping around the hidden corner of his soul, where a box of magic lay dormant, shining a dull green.

Her spell seemed to work a whirlwind around that shadowed corner and with each weave singing its chorus a small bit flaked away from the box. Zelda eased her senses away from the spell and back into her physical self knowing that in an hour the box would be completely dissolved. She hoped the time limit would be enough for him to cope; he was a much stronger person than she, it had taken her weeks to overcome the effects of her own piece awakening.

She blinked blurry eyes and saw with a small smile a look of rapture engraved upon his features. His body gave a shudder and he went to his knees, whispers escaping his mouth as awe shone through his blue eyes. A remnant of green light seemed to dilute itself from his being into the air. His hands gripped the wind, trying to grapple with something unseen. Malon was by his side, her hand upon his shoulder as she gazed at him in a mixture of worry and shock.

Zelda gave a puff of air as a weakness gripped her. She stumbled back against the rock wall behind her and sought relief from her legs by leaning against it. Her breathing came in stunted efforts and she realized a bit belatedly that using soul magic on a being with magical resistance was tiring.

She fought the wariness and conjured an apple into her grasp from some orchard off to the south. With crisp and quick bites she devoured it with pleasure, relishing the juicy contents as they slid down her throat.

Away from the Queen, as she was recuperating, the Hero struggled with a leviathan slowly making its presence known upon his psyche; its golden light and might trying to drown him with its intensity. At first its blazing glory was awe inspiring. It was like having a sun awaken itself inside you, forcing you to accept its strength and laws almost instantly. It was that force that he was both fighting and drinking in. It was intoxicating to him what it promised his limbs capable of doing.

He felt a twinge in his arms as if the leviathan had found something and was trying to change it. He fought that change and tried to curb it, but he was having little success as it willed its presence from that muscle to another. With slow machinations it worked this method of changing throughout his body, every fiber and every muscle trying to absorb a sea of strength. Still he would not be defeated by this and tried to wrestle from it control of his body.

His mind heard distant shouts and he knew he was laboring for air. The beast within asked why he needed air so it sought to change his lungs and the burning ceased. Link was now aware he no longer could breath air and his changed muscles burned with a need for it. The monster of golden light tsked in irritation as it sought perfection within this host and changed what the muscles needed. It then went about trying to alter any other imperfections.

It went for the mind next, knowing how slow it was in comparison to what the rest of the body could do. When its mission brought it directly against the Hero's iron will is when it was finally stopped; he would allow it no further. It balked at his arrogance at trying to stop its mission but it could not make him budge. It squirmed and wiggled about but realized with horror that his will had finally wrapped itself around the golden might.

The leviathan surged a final time trying to find a reason why this being had controlled it finally when all others would quail in fright at it changing and rearranging things. They would cower and beg and finally give up in fear of what had been unleashed.

The monster quickly found out why he could not bend this iron stalwart will. The Hero could feel no fear and had learned this to be the beast's weakness.

With a tired mind Link unraveled the changes that had overwhelmed his body, reshaping his being to what it had been earlier. His lungs reappeared, his throat again soaked in the sweet oxygen, his blood was infused by the molecules, and his muscles rejoiced in receiving the nourishment they had been originally designed for.

The beast still struggled, but its attempts were feeble until finally Link was able to dissolve the being into his body, effusing it into his fibers; merging with the incredible potential he had just fought; his iron will again in complete control of his faculties.

Link opened his eyes and found himself crouched over the ground, eyes inches from the sands. His body was a sheen of sweat and a cold breeze was playing across his back making goose bumps prickle his arms. Apparently, sometime in the struggle he had taken off his mail shirt and tunic. He stood upon a dune with moonlight shrouding half of it in shadows. He glanced around and all he could discern was a sea of sand in shifting winds.

Somehow he had wound up in the Gerudo Desert. He looked around as a frown creased his face. Where was the Master Sword. A fleeting memory came into his mind; him pushing the weapon into Malon's reluctant hands.

He took a breath and looked again to his sweat soaked body, noting the hard muscles now devoid of fat. When he had restructured his body, the idea of fat had not been included. He gave a wistful shake of his head at realizing just how much power he had fought to control. Was it now at his finger tips, ready to be called upon?

He concentrated and felt a swirling of power within his legs. He took a leap from atop the dune and was airborne in moments, the wind whistling by his ears as he landed atop another sand swayed construction some two hundred meters away. He stared down in appreciation.

He tried to bring what he felt into words but was finding it difficult. The closest he could manage is that it was like liquid courage, fooling his legs to admit they had no boundaries and then helping them attain whatever order he had given them.

The minutes passed again as he flexed and worked with the new strength flowing through him, stretching it farther and farther until learning quite quickly that the only limitation he could place on it was the one he thought of. He stared at the moon and wondered if he could jump to it and explore its face. As the power trembled in anticipation within his body he warred with the thought. In the end he decided against attempting and instead looked to the stars.

He found the Wanderer and from it discerned where east was. He idly wondered if indeed this was the Gerudo Desert, he hoped it was. Without further preamble he leaped across the dune-filled scape in search of his campsite; his form a blur in the night.

***

Zelda had been right to awaken Link away from the campsite; Malon begrudged her that much. There had not been that many lights, just a green glow and a spark of gold from the Queen. Instead, there had been him thrashing about and growling and cursing, seeming to wrestle with some unknown monster. Things had gone from strange to surreal when he grasped his throat and suddenly stopped breathing. It was in that moment that he shed his armaments and thrust the Master Sword into her hands, his eyes upon her but their sight elsewhere.

In the dark light Malon could barely make out his bare back and chest, but what she saw raised her worries because it looked like something unnatural was happening to him, shifting and changing him. Then without pause in his thrashing about, he was gone in a blink. Malon had been alarmed but Zelda assured her he would win. It had been dark she concluded, hoping that whatever he was facing was part of the process. With much reluctance she poised the question to the Queen.

Her answer had not comforted her in the least.

"I'm not sure what he's facing. I imagine all three pieces would be different." A pause before continuing. "My own was very violent and painful, made doubly so in the way it was instantly opened. I was bedridden for two or three weeks because of it."

Her eyes lost focus for a moment, but she continued talking. "For him I have tried to prolong the unlocking of it over the course of an hour, but I think that the triforce broke the rest of the bonds on its own." Another pause as her mind was focused elsewhere.

For long minutes she was silent as her thoughts quested after their fellow, trying to gauge his situation. Malon respected the silence, smart enough to realize the Queen was trying to help. She was not quite happy to be in the other's presence alone while Link was off by himself fighting a piece of the Goddesses. She suppressed a shiver trying and failing to imagine the power he was gaining. Would it change him any?

She scoffed at the idea of his stoic mind ever changing drastically. True he had opened up to her and Veran over the past months, but he was still the same single-minded man.

"What is so funny?" Asked the Queen, her eyes again focused on the red haired woman.

Malon scowled at being caught unaware. Her initial reaction was to put aside the Queen's attempt at friendly chatter, but considering the circumstances surrounding her lover she answered the question. "Just thinking if the triforce will change Link any, but realized that it wouldn't."

Zelda tilted her head, weighing the woman's intent, tone and words. "He's a very simple man."

Malon frowned, not liking the familiarity the Queen spoke his name with. "Yes, unlike most guys he doesn't try to complicate things."

A ghost of a smile showed on the Queen's features. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, the smile leaving as well. In its place was a quiet regard for the woman before her.

Malon was intrigued by the play of emotion across the woman's face, noting for once it did not seem forced.

Zelda went to speak again, but relief rushed over her features and again her eyes unfocused.

Malon was growing irritated by being left in the dark, and for once a worm of worry about Link's fate came to her mind. It was quickly squashed as she recalled the look of relief on the woman's face. She turned away and looked to the sky, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

When Zelda's form finally moved is when Malon spoke. "I take it he's fine?"

Zelda nodded in affirmation. "Yes, he's on his way back. For a time he was experimenting." There was a touch of awe in her voice that made Malon frown. She shook the nagging doubts away; worries of Link changing from the experience similar to the way the Queen had; even if the Queen's had been helped along by a dark hand.

A silence descended upon them, one Malon did not like. She felt her flat stomach and her mind focused on vengeance.

Zelda noted the gesture and responded to it. "Before you enact your retribution, I would like to make an offer."

Malon tensed and her keen mind became honed in an instant. "I'll not play your tricks woman or dance to any of your words so save them for someone else."

Zelda shook her head hastily and spoke quickly. "No, you misunderstand. I deserve what punishment you give me, but first I would like to ask if you would wish me to…" She licked her lips realizing the sacrilege she was about to suggest. "…remove the child?"

Malon blinked and a whirlwind consumed her mind. Did she want a child? Could the Queen really do it without bringing harm to herself as well? What of the child itself, what would happen to it? Would she kill it, or just remove it? Had she herself a right to make this decision?

She exhaled long and slow and brought her dark blue eyes to meet the Queen's pale ones. "No, I'll have to child, regardless of how they came into this world." She looked away as memories of Lon Lon mothers bemoaning pregnancy and screaming as they gave birth. She repressed a shudder not looking forward to the experience at all.

Zelda brought a hand forward and touched Malon's shoulder. "I won't say I understand, but I can empathize with you."

Malon regarded her silently for a moment, torn between flinching away from that touch and wanting the Queen to be truly sympathetic. "You're going to die tomorrow, aren't you?"

Without blinking Zelda spoke, a strong resolution in her voice. "Yes."

"For Hyrule and for Link. And for me?"

"For everyone."

They shared a moment of deep reservations, each weighing the other through careful scrutiny wondering what the other was thinking.

Malon's cool voice broke their searching stares. "It would be noble of me to forgive you for what you did, because of what you're going to do tomorrow."

Zelda took a step back. "Yes, it would."

Malon continued. "It would be petty of me to want to strangle that pretty neck you have, wouldn't it?"

Zelda shook her head. "What I did was…violate both you and Link. To react against that would not be petty in the least."

Malon smirked, her hand slowly forming a fist. She licked her lips, realizing just what she truly wanted to do to this Queen. "I'm not really a noble person, am I?" She asked, a final test to the lady before her.

It was Zelda's time to laugh, bright and clear. "You are noble. You became a Knight and cast aside your family. You're willing to sacrifice your own life for complete strangers so they can have a day free of darkness. That is nobility. Just because I'm going to sacrifice myself tomorrow does not forgive me of my past sins. It would in an ideal world, but this world is far from ideal."

Malon nodded finally able to understand the Queen before her and just what has transpired within the selfish bitch she once knew. "As long as you understand that I'm still going to beat you."

Zelda's smile fell. "I know. And I'd be lying if I said I was looking forward to it." With a grim acceptance Zelda sighed and braced herself.


	54. Chapter 53: The Night Before III

**A/N::** Well....I am now two days late. What happened? If I recall it involved a lot of food and a lot of friends visiting. Or us visiting them. Either way Turkey day is past and so is Black Friday, which was pretty bad for me at the good ol' Donut Shop. Just wish I had a manager that understood simple things like physics. Example, I have ten minutes before I go home....and he wants me to run cake? It takes an hour to run what we need for retail. Things like that make me want to bang my head against something. Ah well, its life and its my choice to keep on working there. hehe. Now onto to the words which await you below. Read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fifty-Three: The Night Before III  
**

Dawn was but a bare few hours away and then the battle would begin. Already there was movement noted in both campsites, but the leaders doubted their would be combat at dawn. Geralt and Veran were of the opinion the Arcadians would attack the city at mid-morning, that way they had most of the day to either try and sally the city or retreat by noon and try again later. Geralt doubted a retreat was an option. If he had that many men at his disposal he would order wave after wave until the defenders broke out of weariness.

Geralt was currently walking just south of the massive army, his movements masked by the bending light, as little as there was. His current mission was to locate the Gerudo among the grass fields in which they hid. He looked behind him and noted his large footprints upon the ground where reeds of grasses had been trampled. He snorted at his own lack of subtle moving; of course a Goron has never really had a need to sneak around.

He wished to become a boulder and roll his way through, it would be much faster; but also produce too much noise. With a carefree shrug he continued walking where he felt the air was distorted. With a smile he walked through the mirage and suddenly had a dozen spears at his rocky throat. He chuckled at the intense eyes that were boring into him, but his own were seeing past them and to the woman he recognized.

Takiri made her presence known to her sisters by clearing her throat. They looked to her and she motioned them away. Without hesitating they withdrew their spears and once more went to crouch in the foliage, their eyes again scanning the fields.

He gave the small woman, when compared to his own height, a wry grin. "Was I really that loud?"

A smile came to her features. "When the grass parts for no reason they wonder what could be hiding in it. The only reason you are not dead is because you made yourself visible at the last and they know only Knights can bend light."

His eyes went to their weapons as the Gerudo women, garbed in loose silks of oranges and purples with make-up upon their faces, decidedly ignored them and their conversation. On their backs were twin scimitars, at their hips a quiver of arrows, their other hip a short-bow, three knife sheathes could be seen, and their was a long-handled spear in their hands. "You know their little points wouldn't have meant much to me, right?"

She chuckled. "True as that may be, it wouldn't have stopped them from trying." Her eyes went to his back, where she thought something should be. Across his chest was a metal belt, but no weapon was attached to it. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded more to herself. "I see you have your weapon hidden, may I ask why?"

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "Nothing else surprises someone more than when you pull a weapon bigger than their body out of thin air."

Takiri laughed as she imagined the image.

Geralt continued after pausing to hear her mirth. "I learned that in the siege. I also learned that most things Hylian made, can't stand up to my own fists." His tone became condescending. "I don't know why that makes things so weak." A wink at her and a smirk grew on his face.

She laughed at his tone and jest. "As good as it is to hear you again, I fear you bring new orders for us?"

"Yep." His eyes went beyond her, and with his own enhanced vision he took in the hundreds of forms lying visible in the grasses. Their numbers did not surprise him and he guessed there were yet more sleeping in the grasses than he could see. "You got quite a number here, don't ya?"

She gave him a wry look. "Try to focus, please. I would like to hear what Link has to say." She hesitated and Geralt waited. "I know we _twisted_ his orders a bit, but something came up and we did not wish to be parted…" She trailed off thinking she had said to much.

Geralt's passive jovial look passed as one of scrutiny replaced it. "He feared your loyalties may have become somewhat skewed, considering what he asked of you."

Her face became blank, guarded. "Our loyalties have not changed. Were he to order us away, we would go with you."

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"Our Goddess, appeared and gave the orders. We felt it wise to…follow them as well." Her eyes flickered to those around her, then back to Geralt, wishing him to see what lay behind her words; not wanting the scope of Link's orders to become known to her sisters.

Geralt's eyes lifted considerably. He was truly shocked that the Goddess of the Sands had really appeared before these woman and had ordered them to do what the Hero had wanted. Then again, he assumed that all the Guardians of the races would defer to the Hero; he was the one who had to defeat the demons in the end. He wished now to know how this affected the woman before him, her dark skin and eyes without a shade of make-up or decoration. "I can only imagine how it felt…" He said, hoping she would speak her piece.

With a sharp glance she deduced his leading statement and answered it with a bit of anger in her voice. "I told you where my loyalties still remain and that should suffice enough for you, rockman."

He held his hands up hoping to disarm her from any ill conceived malice in his intent. "I was not searching to see if you loyalty had changed, only if…you had finally come to resolve the issues that had plagued you from the start." His tone became more gentle, more fatherly. "I know the dilemma you and the others faced when casting aside your pasts to become Knights. I was only wondering if perhaps you had found resolution?"

She relaxed and smiled softly at how much the Goron cared. She had forgotten how concerned he was with everyone beneath him. "It—it has been resolved. We have been praised for our decisions." Water collected at the corners of her eyes as she remembered the warm words whispered to her and the other Gerudo Knights.

Geralt saw this and smiled stepping forward to gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad. And before you start spring a leak, I'll tell you Link's plan."

Takiri snorted at Geralt's attempt at poor humor but wiped the tears away and waited, for once not berating herself for showing emotion in front of others.

"We've assembled quite a number, and on the morrow while the Arcadians attack the city we will strike, not at the army, but at their supplies. No food for them means in a few days they army will dissolve. The mages are to keep them from forming phalanxes, giving us more time to strike. He wishes for you and the other Gerudo to add more confusion to the mix by attacking while we make our retreat, giving us time to pull out without too many losses. Of course, all this is only a side note really."

Takiri raises her eyebrows in shock to the statement. "How so?" She said, her hard voice becoming strong again.

"Because through all that Link's going to take on Agahnim."

Her shock went away as she realized the Goron had set her up to react that way. She shook her head at him ruefully. "Okay. What can we expect from him; Agahnim, I mean?"

Geralt shrugged. "Not sure. I've told the Knights to expect something undead, but with him as with the others there's no telling. From the stories I've heard I don't expect it to be fun or easy."

"So in other words, here's the plan until Agahnim reveals his hand, then anything goes?"

Geralt offered her a lazy smile, again baiting her.

She caught on this time. "Okay, apparently there's more. Spill it before I see what a Goron has inside."

He laughed. "The Queen has unlocked Link's triforce. Atop that boulder it seems Bjorn revealed a little weakness in Agahnim. Something about a lost love's name. Zelda's gonna shout it loud enough for everyone to hear. We're hoping it'll be enough to freeze him until Link can clobber him."

Takiri blinked as the loaded words reached her. The most surprising was Bjorn helping them. "What of Ganon?"

He drew a careful breath. "This part's iffy to my ears, but according the those two they have to give up their triforces. Zelda is to sacrifice herself and force Ganon's from him, and then Link and them battle."

Takiri took a sobering breath and pursed her lips. She looked to Geralt and knew there was something else he was holding back, and that he was not doing so in jest. "You have something planned, that neither the Hero or Queen know of?"

His grin split his face. "Oh yeah. I get the feeling that nothing is going to go according to plan tomorrow and pure chaos is going to reign. I say this only because in the next battle, towards its end three pieces of the Goddesses will be involved. Therefore, in all that confusion Link has to battle Ganon. Apparently he plans on doing it alone." His smile deepens. "I've picked close to a dozen Knights, the best we have, to accompany me in helping Link fell this final demon."

Takiri nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing there are a few among us you wish to include?"

"Besides yourself. yes! Of the seventy or so Gerudo you have over ten who are among our best!"

"So in simple words these chosen are to shadow the Hero and help him take on the final demon, after Agahnim has fallen to him?"

Geralt nodded.

"Do I know any of them?" She asked.

"You know most, and these are the ones Link will be least happy with."

Takiri's eyes lighten with curiosity. "Oh?"

"Malon, Veran, Chan, and myself. He expects us to lead the troops while he does battle. Malon does not know yet, seeing as she gets to beat the snot out of the Queen." Geralt spoke mildy.

"Wait! What?"

Geralt opened his mouth but is forestalled by her again speaking.

"No, wait. Let's get you something to drink because I'm tired of getting half-answers. You're going to sit and tell me what's happened thus far. Clear?"

He nodded with a grin and then looked to the bluing sky lighting up as dawn approached. "We've got the time and Veran's going to fill Malon in." He gestures with his hand, his tone placating. "After you m'lady."

She snorts at the honorific. "If I'm a Lady then you're a Zora."

His laugh was loud and jovial as they walked between the women now rousing from their sleep.

* * *

Veran sat alone among the forms sleeping around him, his carry pack serving as a object to lean and relax himself against. His gaze was currently on the stars above, their twinkling lights a rhythm lulling his mind into the far past; recollections of a father and mother. What he had once told the Queen had been true. In a fury his mother had broken his father's neck. What he had not told the young lady was why the two had remained together all that time.

He recalled heated arguments and harsh words yelled back and forth, those were difficult to forget. Yet, he also remembered quiet times when his mother would burst into tears and only his father's jesting words could bring her back from a deep melancholy. He realized early on that only his mother had truly wanted him and his father had grudgingly obliged.

When he had grown, after his father's death and his mother's hair had turned gray and wispy, is when he sought the truth behind them. His mother's lips had been sealed from the start, unwilling to relive memories of the past; she had grown very despondent the years after killing his father, his laughing eyes no longer there to keep her awful past at bay.

With his reknown in the Lon Lon Riders growing every year he finally sought out Talon's father for the truth behind them. It had quickly sobered his youthful mind and shed much light on his parent's situation. At a tender age his mother had been brutally raped by bandits, scarring her to the pleasures of the flesh. In time she was drawn to his father who was able to keep her happy, but she would never let him share her bed save to give her a child. Thus, his transgressions into other women's beds was explained, and why his mother had never stopped it.

Such a story was difficult for a young punk to understand, let alone grasp. Excused adultery? A marriage based only on a man keeping away a woman's demons? A man who cared little for the child he sired, but much to the woman who he cheated repeatedly?

Veran gave a snort as he soaked in the starry sky; realizing that even with experience behind him he still could not quite grasp the situation. It was also in quiet moments of reflection like this that he actually missed his father and mother. A sad smile graced his face. A mother he was never able to make happy; she had even died with a frown on her face, and a yearning for his father to regard him seriously.

His eyes left the skies and he raised his arm, the forearm missing. He had severed the limb himself after discovering what had been growing beneath the skin. He held it up to the star light and traced his fingers across the cool skin, he imagined perhaps having a metallic hook or something attached to it, but for now he would go without. Perhaps after all this was said and done he would look into it.

He heard footsteps, tentative and unsure, approaching him. A smile spread across his features as he realized only one soul here would be that nervous to approach him, out of the very few able to find him amongst the thousands of bodies.

"Come on and join me Queenie, I promise I won't bite." A memory of their night together surfaced and he stopped the second retort that came to mind.

"Thank you." Zelda said clearly stepping around him to sit down on her rump, her hands behind her propping her up.

Veran rose his eyebrows as he took in her state. Her clothes were rumpled and torn or stretched in a few areas. There were claw marks along her left arm and dirt in her hair and clothes. Her lip was split and there was a darkness around her left eye and another bruise on her cheek. He whistled. "Malon sure did a number on you, didn't she?" There was mirth dripping in every word.

Zelda's shoulders shook with silent laughter, then she winced. "Yeah, she did, but I got a few in myself." She then leaned forward, removing the pressure from her arms and gestured to her jaw. "She broke my jaw from the start." A smile bloomed. "I didn't know it could hurt so much." Her hand pointed to her blackened eye. "Then she gave me this. After this I lost count because I started to fight back."

Veran broke out laughing. "Get any good ones on her?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, the best I managed was to pull out some of her hair. I'm pretty sure I scratched her somewhere enough to draw blood."

Veran laughed again, bringing his only hand behind his head and smiling wide, his eyes again going to the heavens. "I take it you healed your jaw? Didn't like the idea of not speaking?"

Zelda laughed through her nose before answering. "Something along those lines." A pause. "I healed her as well." Zelda felt herself relaxing around the older man, her worries of facing the morrow becoming a thing not so dire. She glanced to his missing limb and pondered why she had not healed it that night. She recalled being tired at the time.

Veran spoke breaking into her inner thoughts. "I trust when the battle starts up you're going to take care of those injuries, right?"

Zelda shook her head. "I deserved the beating I received and I'll…"

Veran snorted. "You'll bear them like a badge of honor letting all know you have paid penance. Be smart about it, Queenie." He said with mild reprimand in his voice.

Zelda easily smothered the flush of embarrassment that threatened to heat her face at the shame she felt. Once again her pride had flaunted its head and she had missed it. Tomorrow morning the fate of her kingdom was to be decided and she did not need any distractions; especially physically ones holding her back. With downcast eyes she sought the ground. "Thank you." She murmured.

Veran chuckled. "Don't mention it and neither will I."

A companionable silence fell between them.

In time Veran broke the quiet stillness with his voice. "Tell me young'un why you seem so subdued of recent. You've fought demons and stood against towering evils, yet you feel reprimanded when an old coot tries to help you."

Zelda gave the man a shaded look. "I'm going to die tomorrow and you're still offering me advice on personal growth?" She tried to keep the disbelief she was feeling from her voice.

Veran shrugged. "You like to over think yourself and I figured it was a good way to strike up a conversation. What young person doesn't like to talk about themselves?" He gave her a toothy grin.

"Har har." She responded with sarcasm, yet still a smile flitted across her lips. "Shall I give you the long or short?"

Veran looked to the east, a faint line of pink far off signaling the eventual approach of dawn. "Hmm…try the short."

She snorted at the fact he had taken her question seriously. "I wasn't going to elaborate or even talk about it."

"I know, but now we're talking and I'd rather talk then stare quietly at the sky. I did enough of that afore you showed up."

Silence again fell as Zelda sought a subject to talk about. Deciding on one she asked. "Tell me what are your plans after all this?"

Veran did not hesitate in his answer. "To get so drunk I forget my name."

Zelda snorted, understanding to a small degree how he felt. "Okay, how about after you wake up?"

He looked to her with twinkling eyes; eyes bespeaking of an activity he had introduced her to.

She looked down with crimson flooding her face, made a cough, and regained her composure quickly. "Okay, besides the obvious vices and sins you like to relish in, what do you plan to do?"

At this he sighed and relaxed into his pack a little further. "Y'know I haven't given too much thought to it, really. I figure Link'll give us about a week to celebrate and mourn. Probably be thousands of people coming up here to cheer and all. After that, I guess everyone else goes back picking up their lives while we get to our jobs."

"You've discussed this with Link?" She asked.

He snorted. "More like he discussed it with us." A wry chuckle. "Arcadia is in ruins and that's where he'll send most of us, to try and bring some justice up there and spread the word of the Knights of Hyrule. Maybe send a few of us to journey the length of the Realm, righting wrongs and helping the weak. That sort of thing. Either way, the rest of my life is going to involve a lot of fighting and a lot of traveling." He relaxed again into his pack, a sort of melancholy echoing behind his words.

Zelda was reluctant to speak, but she felt a need to. "Is that the price of being a Knight, the sacrifice of your own wants and dreams?"

Veran's smile slid from his face and a wistfulness filled his eyes. He looked to the heavens and his vision went from one constellation to the next. He remained there in a solemn silence, unwilling to voice his answers to her question.

She nodded easily reading his intention, but unwilling to let him stew in it. "Since your answer is silence, allow me to interpret it for you."

His head moved and his gaze fell upon her, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

With that prompting she began. "Since a young age you have lived in a large community which is very prosperous in a region that is barely surviving. It is only prosperous because of the locals hard work; so this is drilled into you. You work hard and party rarely, but when you do you do it with abandon letting all the worries and duties melt away from your shoulders till you take them up again the day after.'

"In essence, you toil and strive not just to survive but to prosper knowing if you ever stop working everything will fall apart. Now you are entering old age where if you had remained at Lon Lon Ranch the younger folk, Glenn for example, would have slowly taken on your duties and you could retire to a more quiet life; which is something I believe you truly want.'

"Instead, you are facing the greatest evils in the realm and having to, even after all this, still fight more. I'm also guessing you realize that you'll live a lot longer than most people thanks to the Sage of Time.'

"So what do you think? Have I got the gist of what you're feeling?"

Veran nodded his head, an appreciative look on his face. "You've got me pretty much down pat, queenie. But, like you said, regardless of what happens I'm going to buckle down and do my work, and enjoy myself when I can." His eyes went back to the stars, now beginning to fade out one by one at dawn's approach.

Zelda went to her feet, wanting to give something to man who had helped her and she assumed, so many in the past. A feeling to help him not become too bitter in the many years still ahead of him. She walked over to him and reached down and took his arm in her hands. The spell was being formed carefully in her mind.

She could mirror his other hand and use it as a reference to heal his appendage, but she wanted to give him something special.

Words came bidden to her mouth, whispered softly trying to mimic the magic gathering in her bosom.

Veran stared transfixed at the glow coming from her chest and his eyes widened even further when that pink glow slowly began to reach outward to connect with his arm. He instantly felt a warmth enwrapping the appendage he no longer had. He stared down, his mouth going dry, as the magic began to take form and shape becoming a hand connecting itself to his arm.

Zelda stopped murmuring and the glow faded away from her bosom as did the feel of magic in the air. In its wake was a hand made entirely of magic, glowing dimly. He flexed it hesitantly, unsure of the its reality.

Zelda gazed down at his dumbstruck face, an enigmatic smile alighting her mouth. "Take my hand, please."

Veran slowly reached out and touched her hand and suddenly he felt a warmth upon his heart, and in it took him a few moments to puzzle out the feeling. Gratitude, joy, and happiness. Yet, it was odd because he knew these were not his own feelings, but another's. His eyes widened at the implications playing across his psyche.

Zelda stepped back and broke the contact, and the feelings disappeared. She now stood before him in the half-light of the day, poised and calm. She spoke a regal and warm tone entering her voice. "From now on Veran, whoever you help, who ever you save, you will feel how grateful they are. How your actions have helped them as you helped me." She bowed to him. "Thank you."

With that final motion she turned away and walked on, her steps careful and strong.

His only response to her gift was a clear tear trailing down his grizzled cheek.


	55. Chapter 54: The Battle

**A/N::** Two apologies are in order. The first is for the length of this chapter because though I feel it is far too short, I cannot fathom adding to it. So please forgive me the length of it, hopefully the content will make-up for it. The second is the poorer quality of it. After it was edited and given back to me to revise I realized that though the feel I think is good, it lacks the precision of my previous chapters. It is far too vague in too many places and I looked at it and hung my head. The only way to fix it would be to put in from a single point of view and it being already done I just wanted to post it. So please forgive me the mess and at least try and enjoy it.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fifty-Four: The Battle  
**

In the mid-morning air there were thousands of bodies churning underneath the sun's light. Its rays reflecting off their plated shields, armor, and helms. Their weapons were brandished as wave after wave rushed forward to assault the outmatched defenders inside the walled city of Hyrule Castle Town. The moat, normally filled with water, had been dammed in the morning and only a muddy ravine remained. Wooden planks had been thrown down to allow faster crossing by the besiegers. Wooden ladders tall enough to scale the walls were put in place and the battle had started.

What few defenders there were fought valiantly even though they were outnumbered several thousand to one. The minutes dragged by and the commanders, the newly promoted ones, and the few who had survived the Gerudo night raids, were very pleased at the way the siege was progressing. They sent sporadic orders to the frontline sergeants, but besides that there were few deviations from their plan.

At one hour past the onset of the battle the fighting atop the walls had ceased and had progressed into the city itself. Twenty minutes passed and the gates had been lowered with the city-squads advancing; units specifically designed for street fighting, relying more on steady advances behind shields and halberds.

At this point the commanders offered each other a jovial handshake and ordered the remaining companies to stand down from their readiness as the battle for the day was done. The original plan called for the city to fall first, then give a few days to secure it before advancing on Hyrule Castle, where doubtless the remaining defenders had retreated to.

In the midst of their relief and acclaims of success a messenger arrived with news from the castle. The streets had been abandoned by the defenders and there were no traps or devices slowing the city squads' advance. The news was not damning, just unnerving. The instincts of the experienced commanders flared telling them that a trap had been set. An order went out to the city squads to halt their advance until more companies could be sent it to aid them.

It was during this tense moment that their happy day ended and one of dread and confusion followed. It started with shouts from behind and the smell of fire, followed by signs of smoke. Quick orders went out to rally the companies in the fore near the city walls. Those orders were changed abruptly when the ground under those companies erupted in fire and earth.

They pooled their thoughts and a quick discussion began on what actions to take. They were again interrupted by the sight of several tornadoes spewing ices tearing through the companies that were gathering. A quick minded man saw the pattern and took the lead. They were to depart and take control of what parts of the army they could. He himself would lead the offensive while another went into the city to secure it against a possible siege. Another would find the source of the Mages and disrupt them. Two more would join the leader in rallying the troops and attacking the army that had materialized behind them.

They left to their devices with captains and lieutenants following in their wake. They paused only momentarily as strange words echoed across their ears. "Azalea! For the love of Azalea!"

The battle raging was now one of chaos, with many of the troops confused and scattered into smaller groups. Some company majors had the insight to keep their men together and make their way back to the main encampment and engage the attackers. They met the Knights in the battle and tried to focus on them instead of the ragtag men behind them setting fire to everything. Some companies made it further into the inferno only to be lost among the smoke and fires as the Hyrulian army began to retreat.

On the other side of the Arcadian Encampment the assembled companies, under a commanders direct orders, quite suddenly found themselves the victims of thousands of raging Gerudo appearing from the air. What they did not see was the mirage the women had been hiding behind. The phalanx the men had formed deteriorated to the large blades and precise spears of the desert women.

For hours there was random fighting until slowly the Arcadian forces began to form into obvious divisions of men. The hillside the mages had occupied had been attacked directly, with staggering losses to the Arcadians, but the casters had been routed and forced to flee by sheer numbers. Their absence allowed the invaders to restore some order to their ranks.

The Gerudo, now facing numbers far greater than their own, had been fought to a stand still. The ragtag collection of races representing Hyrule were already making their retreat from the field, unwilling to fight directly against the now assembled army. They would slowly break into smaller groups, dissolve into the countryside, and wait for the Arcadian army to starve.

When the Arcadian forces that had taken and held the city emerged was when the assembled phalanxes began to march forward, bent on taking the Hyrulian army before they retreated completely. The Gerudo, in all their ferocity and fighting spirit, finally broke as the tide of shining metal overwhelmed them. With a few cries and startling curses the rabid women made their quick escape, with a large portion of the invading army bent on giving chase. The Arcadians had suffered far too many attacks in the night to not want retribution against the desert savages.

When the organized blocks of gleaming helms and weapons began their march outward from the city walls a hush fell over them, discipline and duty taking hold of their minds; training drilled endlessly into them carrying their feet and hearts: until standing against them was a lone figure, sword unsheathed and raised above his head.

They marched on regardless of his presence until an unearthly light shone forth from his blade, sending rays of a pale green alighting across their faces. Their was confusion and shock and the ranks' even steps became broken and their weapons wavered and their hearts fluttered. Still they marched on, their heavy footfalls making the earth tremble.

The green light shining intensified and the sun became darkened just being in this person's presence. The light caused them to look away, and the phalanxes broke before the light, but still they held their stalwart direction.

Then his battle cry sent terror shivering into their minds and their hearts beat rapidly, fear fluttering in their stomachs. Then all they knew was the green of the light and a song of power hanging in the air causing tremors to seize their arms. Shouts and sounds of metal rose into the air as a force unlike any they had ever encountered divided and broke their ranks.

Great swathes of destruction rocked the phalanxes and confusion reigned in the ones not yet attacked. Great heaps of bodies rained down from the sky, falling to strike their befuddled comrades and lie still, never to rise again. Whole rows were bisected as Link swung his perfect blade; green winds carrying its force farther than any thought possible. None saw him or even a glimpse of his face as he moved through and about them, ripping their once mighty rows to pieces.

The ones following the Gerudo fell to him quickly as he bulled through them, his hands and form a blur as he attacked them from behind. The ones in front only felt the green wind as death claimed them, dozens falling to pieces, their armor splayed about their bodies glistening in the sun. The ground trembled and the ones fleeing fell dead to the ground.

Arcadians emerging from the city slowed their advance at the green light hanging in the air, their fellows bodies and cries filling the sky. They saw whole ranks fall dead and others become splayed into the air in the same second. Their march stopped as they felt the air upon them. They died before their bodies touched the earth, their weapons still sheathed.

All this occurred in the span of a few minutes. The once retreating Hyrulean citizens stopped to stare in utter incomprehension. The Gerudo paused as well and were looking at the devastation, whispering to one another about the Emerald Wind; the only wind they had ever seen kill.

The jade light that had suffused everywhere, that had dimmed the sun in the sky, was fading; leaving in its wake utter devastation. Thousands of bodies lay stiffening as the sun reclaimed dominance in the blue sky. Thousands more were frantically running in all directions, their cries of fear following after them. The shell shocked Hyruleans let the surviving Arcadians through, not bothering to stop them.

Alone amid the carnage stood a single man, sweat pouring from his brow; his gleaming blade, no longer glowing green, was gripped at his side. Complete stillness surrounded him. Then the air shimmered before him and a tall figure stepped from the distortion. He was robed in crimson red, with black sewn in beneath the arms and about the waist. His skin was dark and leathery, his mouth lipless showing a jagged set of obsidian teeth. His eyes were beady and yellow. A turban was wrapped around his head, shielding his exposed and warped brain from the elements.

He regarded the Hero before him, his mouth not smiling and his mind reeling. He took a few careful steps to better survey the figure before him, a burnt tongue licking the skin around his mouth. His eyes followed the Hero's curves and flinched when they sighted the Master Sword, which seemed to flash in response to his gaze. Finally, he nodded more to himself than anyone else and spoke.

"You're the Hero." His voice was raspy and forlorn. He scowled and glared at the ground. "Why aren't you attacking yet? That's what you do isn't it? Always strike before they can defend. That is your motto after all, the best defense is to kill them quickly." A harsh laugh. "Of course, you've probably talked to that little snit of a Queen. She recommended you mix it up a little, right? Probably told you to be random to throw me off? Eh?" Another harsh laugh.

Link had yet to respond or move.

"Tell me, dear Hero, how you came by that name?" He choked, his eyes grew distant, and a shudder rippled through his frame. "Tell me!" He screeched, his finger's nails drawing blood from within his clenched fists.

Link remained passive.

Another harsh laugh. "Look at me, falling for simple mind games! How pathetic." He whispered to himself, his head drooping. He sighed. "Welp, might as well get this over with, right?" He drew his hands up and Link moved his sword arching through Agahnim's frame. Save nothing happened except the figure began to laugh.

Another Agahnim stepped from the air, then another and another until a dozen surrounded the Hero. "Come now, Link. You did not think it was to be that simple did you?" They all laughed and Link waited for them to strike, his mind realizing that Agahnim was relying on reflections, which meant none of them were real. Where was the true one?

They raised their hands and light shone all around, charging Link with their power. Link shrugged off the magic easily until it suddenly turned purple and gripped at his soul. He stiffened and memories came unbidden to his mind. Acts he did not recall committing until this moment.

Himself raping a young Zelda, punishing her for her transgressions against him. Him wielding his massive blade and killing scores of people trying to harm his property. Malon beside him, whispering her undying allegiance to him so long as her father remained alive. He then taking her body again and again and laughing and relishing in her pain and tears.

In response to all this Link began to laugh. A deep bearful snort of amusement. He leveled his smiling face meeting one of the Agahnim's features. "I thought you were being serious?"

The light hesitated and Link could feel the air behind the circle of reflections change slightly, as if someone had moved; yet his eyes saw no one. Still, he felt that was too obvious, another ploy? The light grew darker and more memories rushed to him, their weight bearing down on his personality. He ignored the images and concentrated, looking around the ground. Only one of the Agahnim had a shadow; again too obvious a ploy.

The light now turned black and Link was struck with an idea. He raised his blade ready to strike the one with a shadow but at the last moment brought the point to stab into his own shadow. A second before striking his shadow shimmered and the demon fled from it, the reflections and light going with it. The demon reformed some distance away, a mere shade instead of a solid body.

He was clapping, though none heard a sound. "I say young man, very well done! You destroyed my army, devastated my plans, and left me a gibbering fool in the span of a single morning. I can't but applaud you. And I'm being honest when I say this, which is quite the change for me, I was truly affected by her name, more than I thought possible. It took some time for me to reorganize my mind and banish her from my feelings. Now that she has been dealt with I shall now deal with you."

Like smoke he dissipated into the air and silence again found Link. He glanced around, every nerve ready to trigger with the Triforce's strength behind it.

A nearby body twitched as did an arm farther off. Then all the corpses were beginning to move and stumble about, converging on a point fifty feet in front of the hero. Link stood still for a moment trying to understand what the dark wizard had in mind, until the bodies began to shape and mold into a pair of skeletal legs. He grinned.

He'd faced tornadoes and golems hundreds of feet tall, a single army destroying demon, his own shadow, flocks of organs, and a demented mask hurling rocks and fire at him. Did Agahnim really think a giant skeleton was going to stop him, especially with the gift of the Goddesses behind his motions?

The grin remained on his features as he leaped forward, his sword spinning. He landed where the pelvic bone was being formed and stabbed the forming beast, the sword again glowing green. The power of the strike disrupted the magics binding the corpses together and they fell apart, Link going with them. He hit the ground and rolled, coming up glancing around. The rest of the bodies had stopped moving.

The shade again appeared like mist some distance away, his voice carrying to where Link waited. "Tut tut tut! If I'm to offer you any challenge my heroic…"

Link tuned him out and concentrated on using his triforce piece in accordance with his Sage abilities. He crouched down and let his arm sink into his shadow. He felt it traveling and suddenly it emerged from a shadow cast near the demon. With aided speed he plunged his body into the shadow and emerged under a shocked shade. In one second Link saw the shade had a shadow and that is where he directed the point of his blade.

Agahnim's smoky reflection shimmered as a blank expression crossed its face. Its mouth fell open in shock and dismay and it slowly dissipated. Link looked to the ground and saw a body rising from the ground, his sword embedded in its heart. The expression worn by the reflection was mirrored on the body. The body's breathes became shallow until the chest stopped moving. His eyes took in Link's face and then the light left them.

The body began to smoke as it slowly dissolved into mists, leaving Link standing somewhat shocked that it had really been that easy. He looked to the thousands who had watched and raised his hand to them, a gesture of victory. Their cheers and undulations of happiness washed over him.

The moment lasted for barely a second until an unholy growl was rent from Hyrule Castle Town. Ganon had begun to stir.


	56. Chapter 55: Deceptions

**A/N::** Its has been close to a month. I'll say this. The story is now done and completed. All that is left is to post the rest of it. I have not been idle on the story I assure you. After this one there is one more chapter and then the epilogue. The next chapter will go up tomorrow and the Epilogue on Sunday. Happy New Year. :). As for the delay....well lotsa sad and happy. One...x-mas came and was a big hassle as usual. Second, my Grandmother as got cancer and its everywhere in her body. Kemo started this week. Plus, I also got married a few days before X-mas. So as you can see...there has been a lot of ups and down involved lately for me and the story suffered. But, to make it up I finished it and am very very proud of the end result. Enough gushing for now...please, read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Deceptions  
**

The ground surrounding the young hero was littered with thousands of bodies and their pieces of armor and weapons, laid a strewn by the awesome power wielded by Link in the form of the Triforce of Courage. He stood over the area where Agahnim had been defeated, the demon's body having turned to dust and then to shadow. Link stood still as his army lay circling the area of carnage, their cheers having been abruptly cut off by a groan emanating from Hyrule Castle Town. Link assumed correctly that it had come from the Temple of Time.

Silence stretched as they all waited for another sign or sound. They received it as a blast of power blew the Temple of Time to pieces. Its stone works and walls covered the town in debris as dust floated along with smoke where it had once stood for millennia. A dark shadow rose from the remnants and cast its inhuman roar to the heavens.

With glowing red eyes of malice and insanity its visage become apparent as he walked slowly through the town; buildings crumbling in its wake. Power of unseen proportions radiated from the large body, cracking the air and sundering the houses to ash.

It stood on two cloven hooves, towering as high as the Palace of the Royal Family. A long mane of fiery red hair trailed down its stooped back and two fierce horns jutted from its mouth. Its hot breath reeked of death and putrid decay as it ambled its way through the stone walls surrounding the town. The walls melted like wax before it and Link saw the two massive blades the creature carried in each hand.

It stopped and cast its red gaze upon the soldiers and beings of Hyrule and in the next instant ignored them as mere annoyances. Its fierce eyes went to the small man standing alone amid the wreckage of the grand battle. The eyes of the demon narrowed to slits and again its roar deafened all within miles.

Link willed his muscles to relax and evened his breathing. His sword was glowing in anticipation and he tried to reign in its eagerness. He took a step forward and brandished his blade high, allowing the sword's might to blaze like a sun against the beast before him. It was his way of challenging the demon.

A puff of fire escaped through the beast's tusks in acknowledgement and it made its way toward him, leaving smoking foot steps in the ground as it neared.

Link crouched low and summoned the might of courage into his limbs, calling all he had. He began to radiate a soft green as the beast raised its weapons and brought them down upon him. He leaped to the side and jumped forward, his sword slashing the demon's legs. With surprising speed it stepped away and the ground rumbled with its power.

Unbeknownst to the two battling entities the Knights of Hyrule slowly stepped forward girding their hearts for the battle they felt they were needed. Veran and the original ones picked to assist Link against Ganon looked to one another and then the other Knights stepping forward. A silent message passed between their eyes. They drew their weapons and called upon the Blessings of the Sages, letting them empower their bodies and minds. As one they cried out and surged forward.

***

Zelda found herself amid the still burning camps of the Arcadian Army, a small boy resting at her side. She was currently working her magics on the boy's mind, slowly and deftly cutting away the taint left by Agahnim. It was slow going, but in the hours since the armies clashed she was almost done with her task. The reason it had taken so long was that the dark magician had completely erased the child's original personality and set another in its place.

Reaching through the boy's conscious she was restructuring his mind, having to do much guess work as many of his memories, even echoes of them, were gone. Relying on the wisdom in her bosom had been the only thing that kept her from giving up. She was sorely tempted to instill in the lad some of own her experiences, but was strong in her conviction to leave him to grow on his own.

Until the roar from the Temple of Time broke both her concentration and conviction. She swore loudly and cast her senses back into her own body, gazing down on her half-brother's face. He resembled Link more than her with deep blue eyes and a lean face, but he had the hair of their father; a sandy blond.

She sat there for moment, her hand resting on his forehead, caught in indecision. As his mind was now he would have no future individuality, only a bare minimum of independent thought; she had been in the process of rebuilding his childhood experiences. She sighed, looked into herself, and reflected her own experiences. With a deft touch she pulled that reflection from her own mind and cast it upon his own. With a gentle hand she smoothed them together and knitted his mind with her experiences, leaving also a knowledge within him what she had done and why. When next he awoke he would be himself, just with a different past to recall and a knowledge that those experiences were not his own.

She hated herself for doing that to the lad, hated Agahnim even more for putting such a child through whatever he had done to it. The only compensation was that the demon was gone again and would no longer haunt anyone else's mind; at least for several thousand years to come. She rose sedately and wove more magic around the lad until a crystal lattice of soft blue encased his body. With another wave of her hand he vanished.

Zelda had sent him to Kakariko Village where one of the Sheikah Elders resided. He would sense the Royal Blood held within the lad and know him to be the only survivor of her line.

With a deep breath she gathered her will, knowing this next step would be the hardest she would ever take, but as well realizing that it was beyond necessary if her kingdom wished to survive these dark times. She wondered for a moment how best to kill herself before she decided the best course of action would be just to make her mind cease working. It would be the quickest way.

She took a breath and reviewed once more the magic laid upon her piece of the triforce, ensuring that at her death it would split in twine and go into the fabric of the world; once there it would work to bring balance back to the Realm. She gathered the spell and let it fall upon her mind.

She closed her eyes and breathed out, waiting for her mind to finally come to a rest. And waited and waited and waited. Her stomach hitched and she felt the magic had dissipated. She gathered it again and used it this time watching it fall away…unable to affect her. A sweat was breaking out across her brow and back as she tried another approach. She used her power to try and stop her heart. It vanished as it entered her chest.

Now she was panicking and summoned a knife to her hand. She aimed it at her bosom and before considering the ramifications of this crude method thrust it into her chest. She had anticipated some pain, but none was forthcoming. She pulled the knife back and noted the blade on it had vanished.

Dread seized her as the implications took hold. Question assaulted her as she tried to search for some rational reason why she could not kill herself. Then something else seized her, something foreign and hinting of darkness. Her world became a blur as objects, people, and places rushed by her vision as she was pulled somewhere against her will.

She landed on her rump amid the chaos and ruin of her once prosperous town, noting the debris and destruction recently wrought by the demon walking from the Temple of Time. She looked to it finally, as she had landed in front of it, and felt a sadness grip her. There was only a smoking ruin remaining, blackened blocks of once white marble and pieces of ruby, sapphire, and emerald glittered all around. Then she felt a presence behind her, a presence emanating such malice she fought to keep herself from shivering.

She turned and readied her magics as a tall figure, cast in the shadows of the remaining buildings, walked towards her. When he was close enough she did not need confirmation as to his identity. His malevolent smile spoke enough for him.

His eyes were red pupils of disdain set in a gaunt face with scorn lines in place of laughing lines. A high forehead was decorated by a yellow gem shining softly. Red hair set in dozens of small braids swayed behind his deeply tanned skin; jewels and silver glistening amid them. He was garbed in black leather with heavy boots that struck the cobbled street with dull thuds. He stopped a pace from her, his eight foot lanky frame dwarfing her.

With a sardonic smile shifting into a leer of supremacy he began to applaud; mocking her with every clap.

She bristled, but took a wary step back. The man before her was a far cry from what she had thought he would be. Anyone trapped for three thousand years in a substanceless void should have gone mad; like the beast Link was currently fighting. She thought with certainty that the beast was Ganon. Apparently, they had been mislead.

His red eyes glistened with intent and hatred as he ceased clapping. "Tell me what ails you, princess." He hissed her former title as a snake would.

She took hold of her emotions and worked water back into her throat. "I'm just taken aback by your appearance." She said, working her mind feverishly trying to bring herself mentally back into balance.

He barked a sudden laugh, his hand coming up to his temple. He sighed. "Never has the legendary princess of destiny ever answered me so stupidly. Has the blood thinned so much that their biting tongue and blazing wit has finally been lost?" He spoke gently to her, but his disappointment was evident, almost physically trying to overcome her.

She took a wavering step backwards, fear causing her fingers to tremble. What does someone say to a being that has existed from the start of creation? How does someone even address a demon? "Why are you here?" She finally asked lamely.

He snorted and looked away, the disgust evident on his face. He sighed shaking his head. "I had thought to engage in a battle of insults, as is customary, but seeing how the blood has diluted I fear I just will have to make quick work of you and then take care of your lover."

In that word she found courage. "He's not my lover, demon."

Ganon looked mildly interested. "Oh, really? My mistake princess." He hissed her former title once more.

Again she found her nerves with a word. "My _title_ is Queen of Hyrule, Ganon." She sneered and stood straight, her eyes blazing and forcing back the magical coercion his words were causing. She was shocked as his ability to subtly try and undermine her securities without her becoming aware of it. This reinforced in her mind how devious and skilled he was. "That was a nice attempt, demon, but I will not become undermined so easily." She lifted her chin high and challenged him with her crystal eyes.

He barked another laugh and met her challenge, his fierce pupils blazing with contempt and humor. "Well, I had hoped words and small magic would have been enough to control you, but again I am proven wrong. It just shows how truly strong-willed you princess' are."

His words once more permeated the air around her, trying to weave a spell of praise and acceptance into her. She gestured with her hand, dismissing the magic with a contemptible air. "I believe you can try harder than that."

He smirked, an expression forcing his entire face to appear gaunt and skeletal. "You can't even imagine the tricks I can call upon." His voice was deathly quiet, a seductive murmur promising hours of untold pain.

She scoffed at him. "I fear you no more."

His smirk deepened and shadows dances across his devilish features. "Tell me Queenie," He murmured in voice disturbingly similar to Veran's. "How is it you were unable to take your own life?"

Her resolve melted in a second as again her body began trembling. "I-I…" She gathered her might and focused again, forcing her mind to cease. It failed as before. She grabbed her heart with her magic and tried to squeeze it. It failed. Again and again she brought her own magics against herself trying to bring death and they all failed as before.

His laugh boomed across the deserted street, echoing through the back alleys, haunting and mocking her simultaneously. "Are you quite done trying to attempt suicide, my dear? After a dozen tries I thought someone of your intelligence would stop, but I see your line's stubborn streak has not left." A wry chuckle. "So now what will you do? Hm?" He again laughed with mirth.

How? How was he doing this? She had felt no invasive magic inside her that could be stopping this. She sensed through her system again, and again found nothing. She had to kill herself for Link to win! She looked frantically upon the man towering over her, his dark lips sneering down at her. "How are you doing this?"

He snorted. "I've had three thousand years to practice my mastery over the Triforce of Power. That's how." He laughed again and brought his hand up.

Zelda felt a pressure on her neck and she was suddenly looking the tall man in the eye, her booted feet dangling four feet off the ground. She spit in his eye and suddenly felt a burning sensation envelope her own. She cried out in pain as he laughed.

"Figured it out yet little girl?" He mocked her again, his smile vicious.

With the palm of her hand she slapped him across the face, both in rage and in curiosity. Her hand rang with pain and her own head was struck with a blow. She did not have to see her cheek to know that a palm shaped mark was now appearing on it. Terror froze her innards and stopped her mind from working. A dawning revelation shifted across her horrified features and she turned her gaze once more upon the darkly clad man before her.

He answered the question lying within her fear-filled eyes. "Yes precious, anything done to me is instead done to you. Do you see the genius of it? The only way for your noble Hero can kill me is by killing you." His smile turned insane for a moment as his laugh ripped at her mind.

A smile bloomed on her face, half mad and half manic. "Do you think that'll stop him?" She called over his laughter.

His silence was so abrupt it took her a moment to adjust. "I've lived for close to an eon. I've died hundreds of times and have killed billions. No my dear Queen I am fully aware that it will not stop him, but it will stop you from forcing my triforce from me."

Her fear and shock overcame her. How had he known?

The question was easily read from her face. "I have a piece of the Goddess' in me remember? What your piece and the hero's piece were telling you it as well told me. And I know the only way to force someone to relinquish their piece is through a sacrifice. Thus you cannot sacrifice yourself and the Hero first has to defeat me before he can. Both of those now cannot happen. And the only way you are going to die is by my hand." He offered her a professional smile before flicking his hand and sending her crashing through a wall. She felt the bruises and the pains and realized that he should be feeling them as well, but wasn't. She could not harm herself but he could harm her. She could not summon enough magic to harm him through her own damaged link, a fact he must have known. It explained why he had chosen her for this first and not Link. She felt despair creeping upon her mind.

His parting words cemented that despair. "Be a good bitch and stay put while I take care of the Hero."

***

Link's form was a blur as he and over four hundred Knights clashed with the tusked beast raging before them, its might and power slowly being overwhelmed by their abilities. Link focused again putting magic into his blade and swung into the beast's tail. It roared and spun swinging its massive blades in retaliation. Link easily parried one, though its massive size dwarfed him, and rolled under the other while slashing at the demon's flanks.

Like a tide, as the demon tried to deal with Link, a dozen Knights jumped forward to stab the exposed back. It barely felt the wounds and shuddered its body to shake them loose, but after a thousand such wounds its strength was beginning to ebb. Atop of those injuries were the ones inflicted by the Hero himself.

Link saw the beast shudder and misstep and again he was before its tail, his blade shining like the sun and slashing. Before the blade connected the beast vanished; to the shock of all involved. It took a moment for them to realize that though the beast was gone they had not won. Link felt anger claim him, realizing they had all been deceived. He narrowed his eyes and cast his senses about him, finding a tall figure walking toward him from the gates of Hryule Castle Town.

He snarled wordlessly and walked forward, his sword's point quivering with the strength of his grip. The Knights formed up quickly behind him, exhaustion evident in many of them.

The tall dark man stopped, cast his hate filled eyes upon the assembled defenders, and blinked. Blood erupted from dozens of Knights, spraying those around them. The survivors did not miss a step and continued to march forward behind their leader.

Ganon seemed mildly impressed, but still did not wish to deal with them. He waved his hand and was shocked to see it flying lose from his arm. With a startled expression clouding his features he watched it land in the mud of the moat. He looked once more and saw Link still stalking towards him with his horde of followers some hundred meters off.

Confusion gave way to dawning realization as he felt a sword slide through his spelled armor and pierce his black, beating heart. He looked down to see the blue gleaming hilt of the Master Sword embedded into his chest. He felt his blood slowing and saw Link's gloved hand holding the blade. He followed the Hero's arm to stare into two churning blue eyes boiling with hate. It seemed the Hero had a few tricks of his own.

Dizziness fell across him and he staggered back, trying to understand why the Master Sword had been able to pierce the spell woven between himself and the Queen.

He coughed blood out of his mouth, spraying Link's face with it. "Well done, Hero." He rasped out. He let his eyes shut in feigned defeat, hoping the man before him would remove the sword. He had not hoped in vain.

With a tired sigh the Hero removed the Master Sword. As it fled the demon's body his black heart started beating again and Ganon's eyes shot open and he rocketed into the sky; leaving a bewildered mass of people behind. His mind sought furiously a solution to the problem before him. How to overpower a Hero that had for centuries bested him? A wicked grin bathed his features as he flexed his powerful magic.

He concentrated and through the connection of their triforces he weaved the same spell he had done to Zelda. There was no resistance as he flew, but his concentration broke when a bolt of lightning struck him in the sky. He whirled about and saw leaning against the gates of Hyrule Castle Town the Queen of Hyrule. There was blood around her mouth and a bloody stain across her shirt, the effects of the wounds reflected off of Ganon. As Ganon had lost his hand, so to had she lost her own.

He felt her magic coalescing in the sky and swiftly dispersed it. A blur of green caught his attention and he saw Link's glowing sword and form coming for him like an avenging angel. He conjured into his only a hand a claymore of might to counter the Hero's strokes.

Dipping generously into his power Ganon met the resilient Hero stroke for stroke in the sky, their battle raging as storm clouds gathered around them. They flew back and forth with zeal, their strikes shuddering the ground far below. Ganon maintained his height by sheer will and manipulation of power. Link rode the winds as a fairy would, dancing across the currents in pursuit of Ganon, knowing this time to not remove his sword.

Below, the survivors watched awestruck at the massive waves of power beating into the ground below as the two forces met again and again. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, adding to the red and green flashes already glowing among the gray clouds. Rain began to descend in great sheets, but the people stood unfazed and focused as their future was fought above them. A few with some sense left in them saw the bedraggled form of the Queen leaning against the town's entrance.

In the span of a few seconds Veran and Geralt were by her side, the Hylian offered himself for her to lean on, a desperate question asked. "What happened to the plan?" He gestured to where her hand should reside. "What has Ganon done?"

Through a blood stained smile she regarded him, pain clouding her mind. "He decided to link my fate with his own. No one can take my life so long as his bond with me remains."

Geralt's always sardonic smile melted away. His rocky exterior showed hope fading from his mind. "And…" He stuttered. "His hand?"

"Ah, the sick demon's a smart one. What Link does to him it does to me, but still I cannot die." A wry chuckle. "I can't even feel my heart right now and my ears are ringing from the bolt of lightning I hit him with. Well, that hit me." Her eyes lost focus and she swayed. Alarmed both men reached out and steadied her, bringing her body down to sit on the ground. Her body jerked as a slash appeared across her chest, slicing away the leather vest. Blood spurted from it and Veran used his hands to stem the tide of the fluid.

A moment later the wound remained, gaping and open but no longer did blood flow from it. Zelda's eyes opened weakly. "That hurt." She croaked.

Veran exchanged a wild eyed look with the Goron before him, both uncertain of the situation and what, if anything, they could do about it.

Then a clap of thunder shook the walls around them and the ground below them. They looked skyward in time to see a green comet strike the ground with enough force to send up gouts of earth.

Silence descended from the storming clouds above, no lights flashed and no thunderous clashes were heard. They exchanged grim looks, already knowing now who had struck the ground.

Ganon's voice boomed from on high, dispelling all thought from their minds.

"I will not be defeated! I cannot be vanquished! I am the Void! I am the Darkness!" His voice was like a vise upon their emotions, squeezing from them all hope and happiness, leaving only a numb acceptance of a doom they feared.


	57. Chapter 56: Sacrifices

**A/N::** As I said...this is Saturday and this is the last chapter of the Eternal Legend. Tomorrow's update will bring you the Epilogue. I've not really much to say. I small request though....if any of this is at all confusing...why the characters are doing what they are doing....please let me know. I found that at times I struggled to clarify things and hoped I did the best I could. Once again...thank-you for reading this. This is to date my longest chapter. So please, read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

**The Eternal Legend**

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Sacrifices  
**

In a clash that left the world breathless there were few words available to describe such a struggle. Two pieces of the Goddesses, with powers only limited by a holder's imagination, could possibly unravel creation. Onlookers stared frozen in awe wondering if the skies themselves would fall upon their heads. Those dwelling in the distance saw the gathering storm clouds and pondered what evil was now spawning upon their lands. There was one emotion harbored close to everyone's heart; fear.

Ganon's fanatic speech rolled through Link's senses and he brushed its intensity aside like a bug. His head throbbed with both pain and might, and his limbs quivered at the pent-up abilities not currently in use. He was currently wrestling with both the piece within him and the demon against him. Already he had smashed through the tyrant's defense and left a horrible mark upon his chest. That same wound had healed in seconds.

Somehow, if he could not injure the beast, his only hope was to again imbed his sword into the demon's heart. The only problem was once more fighting through Ganon's magic and skills. He was easily stronger and faster, but their blade work was the same. Atop that, Ganon could call upon vast energies and powers where as Link could not.

He stood as the last of Ganon's speech trailed away. A fleeting question came to his mind: what would give to stop this thing? The answer was anything. Without dwelling on the horrible possibilities of this next action he sent his senses into his piece and unlocked the leviathan he had trapped there upon the Triforce of Courage's first awakening.

Instead of giving the thing free reign with his body as it wished, he tried to guide the beast and its instinctual knowledge across his form.

He went to one knee and shuddered as a faint gold light seeped from beneath his skin, its shine changing him and those that watched. They felt a strange sense of both euphoria and dread sweeping over their senses. Some fell to the ground dead by the intricate magics affecting them; others fainted unable to cope with what was happening. Those that remained standing felt their minds shift and their skins harden and glisten.

When the gold light finally faded from around their Hero many gasped in awe and shuddered with dread. No longer did he resemble anything that they could grasp.

His eyes were bright with duty, their green intensity aimed skyward at the being hovering in the clouds. His skin was no longer a pale pink, but a solid golden that reflected the light like polished metal. The air shimmered around him like heat rising from a desert flat. No longer did his chest rise and fall with the intake of air. His mind had changed as well. Gone were the stray thoughts of worry and morals. All that remained was an unending need to place the Master Sword in Ganon's heart.

In a blink the new creation of the Triforce of Courage was airborne.

Ganon watched with morbid curiosity at the changes being wrought upon the Hero and chuckled. That is what happened when an unstable mind is granted access to the pieces of the Goddesses. That statement's irony was not lost on himself because he knew how close right now he was to doing the same thing the Hero had done. Once someone lost control of their sanity they drew upon the closest thing they could find to get their goals met. The same thing had happened to him in the encounter with the Hero of Time hundreds of years ago.

The same thing would invariably happen again in the next few seconds. He laughed aloud and released the power thrumming within him and met the golden hero's renewed onslaught.

Their clash sent shockwaves shuddering through the ground. Swords clashed and lightning rained down like droplets of water. With every slash of the Master Sword a tear in the fabric of the world appeared. A dark chasm of nothingness staring into the world, and from each hole emanated a broken tone, as if the world were crying out in horror.

In spite of the damage his power was causing Link went onward in his act of finishing Ganon. Wild slashes replaced precision as his strength and speed were enough to overwhelm the taller being. Ganon had a few final thoughts of cohesion before he gave up this struggle and succumbed to the wiles of Din.

In an instant the skies turned red as blood and a melody sprang from the shadows, etching horror, fear, and despair into the minds that listened. Some felt the music changing their souls; others suddenly had the urge to feast upon human flesh. Mighty Gorons groaned with pain and sought the bowels of the earth before any saw them become monsters. Sheikah, once bound to the royal line, became freed and fell to the ground with sorrow.

The entity emerging from the clouds was darkness given form. A thing of shadows sewn together with veins of light. Its light shimmered like a distant star and cloaked it with a darkness blacker than death. With two twinkling eyes filled with forever it struck out against its foe with enough force to level Death Mountain.

The said mountain shuddered as the golden being was knocked into it. The being was gone away less than a moment later and the entity of light and dark crashed into Hyrule Castle Town, blanketing half the ruined city in shadow. It stood, and where its shadow had fallen there was nothing save a chasm of light.

A second later, the hills south of Lon Lon Ranch crumbled as the two battled there. In that same second their struggle brought them to the Lost Woods where the magics became disrupted and the forest in that section became found. In the next second they traveled beneath the earth, gliding along the magma flows and directing the songs of the ground against the other. Massive earthquakes shook the kingdom and beyond.

In the desert it began to snow, and wherever the soft white flakes fell the sands and rocks beneath melted. A harsh wind blew across Lake Hylia, killing all who heard it whistle past. In the stormy clouds above Lon Lon Ranch and villas great rocks and boulders fell like rain. In the vast frozen fields to the north ugly plants took root and foul creatures sprang into existence.

All throughout the Realm did these odd occurrences happen, so long as the power of the Goddesses ran rampant throughout creation.

The golden entity slashed and fought the beast; and all the while it stretched its senses towards the songs inherent in everything, tearing the fabric of the world to send anything it could at the beast of shadow. Great veins of iron ore sprang from the ground to form massive swords to strike and distract the beast. Icy tendrils of water and diamond were forged together in a semblance of a net to try and trap the shadowed being.

The demon of shadow and sparkling light brandished the air and squeezed the swords into dust. A cloud above him became as dense as rock and held back the net. He himself wrestled the lightbeams coming from above the gathering clouds and turned them in into lances meant to pierce the golden man's skin. He conjured great beasts of darkness and demons of evil to attack his adversary in a vain attempt to hold his attention elsewhere as he gathered more magic and power to overwhelm the golden man.

The lances of light were reflected off the golden man and scoured the ground below causing raging fires to spark into life. As to the minions summoned and created by the demon beast; with a single swipe of his sword they fell to ash and ruin.

And so the battle raged across the realm, bringing devastation wherever their ill timed attacks fell. Cities crumbled beneath their clashes and mountains rose amid their struggles. The ocean heaved from its place and swallowed whole tracts of land, and the ground rumbled skyward, pushing the water away. For those suffering in their wake there was no reprieve or shelter. Nor was there an end in sight.

***

Far away in another realm and dimension, nestled in a chamber in the center of the Temple of Light, the seven Sages of Hyrule held council. They stood upon their symbols, faces with grim expressions and thoughts churning at the horror being done to the realm they were sworn to protect.

The chamber was tall with a bottom so far down it was cloaked in shadows. Blue light fell gently over the sides of various platforms raised about them, casting shimmering lightfalls that stretched into the shadows below.

There was one symbol there not accounted for and its representative was in the center, her sharp eyes going from one companion to the next. They had weathered a similar storm like this in the past, but never had the damage been on such a scale. Never before had the pieces of the Goddesses run rampant.

A rumble shook their chamber and many stumbled trying to find their footing. The Sage of Time used that as an emphasis to point out how terrible the situation was.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, none truly needing her words to confirm how dire the situation was in their minds. A small voice broke through the Sage of Time's words, bringing them all to the heart of the matter.

The Sage of the Forest spoke with measured tones, but her fear of the moment was evident in her speech. "We can all agree with what you're saying, Zelda. But, what can we do about it? They had the situation in hand, but something happened, right?" She cast her eyes about, searching to see if any would support her words.

The gruff Sage of Fire nodded. "She's right, and I like her way of thinking better than yours, Zelda. I mean no offense, but what you are insinuating is beyond our abilities."

The Sage of Light shook her head disagreeing. "You've seen through my words once more, old friend. So I'll be blunt for once." She took a breath. "We can feel the destruction even here in this place of sanctuary. How much longer will it be until they breach these walls and tear them asunder? I say we act together in helping the Hero overpower Ganon. With us there, it will be enough I believe to stop this." She waited for the responses from her colleagues.

Rauru was pondering her words along with Impa. Nabooru was undecided, but wanting to ally with Darunia and Saria in not wanting to get directly involved. In the past the fight had not been theirs, save for helping to seal Ganon and providing the Hero with their Blessings. Though the circumstances were far more dire now, they still felt that their interference would be for naught. Or worse, make the destruction more widespread.

Darunia glanced around and he and Saria shared a weighted glance. He cast his gaze to Impa and Nabooru and knew they were the ones on the fence, waiting for the arguments to be said. Rauru always sided with the logical mind of the former monarch. "I think a better course of action, and Saria agrees with me." He paused to turn to her, watched her nod her head, and let everyone know they stood together in this. "Is to assess what went wrong. Figure out how they were unable to force Ganon's piece from him and then try and salvage the situation from there."

Nabooru nodded, agreeing with this plan.

Impa's eyes narrowed in thought. She pursed her lips and waited for Zelda to speak her piece, knowing the woman would. She also suspected her former ward realized that they would vote against her after hearing Darunia's plan.

Zelda's noble shoulders sagged a small bit, accepting the way everyone was leaning. A wry smile came to her features. "I'll no longer waste both time and words as we already know what the final vote shall be." She gave a small chuckle which earned a smile from everyone else. They had worked together for centuries.

Rauru coughed to gather their attentions. "I have another idea since sitting here idle will not accomplish much. Those not directly involved in figuring out what happened should make their presences known in the world outside and try to buffer some of the damage."

There was a general assent and nodding of heads. Saria's soft voice broke through their murmurings. "But…what _did _go wrong?"

Impa motioned with her hand before any speculation could be cast about. She had already been thinking along those lines for some time. "I believe the plan went astray with our current young Queen. Something must have occurred between her and Ganon for she looks like she has been through a battle."

Several eyes glossed over as they sent their senses to catch a glimpse. They came back to themselves with looks of horror and pain showing. "I think one of us should go and see to the young one while the rest see to the Realm."

Eyes roved from one to the other in trying to figure out the person to send. It took only a few seconds for everyone's mind to be made up and their wandering orbs rested upon the blonde standing in the center. Zelda nodded her ascent and acceptance of the role. It was obvious to them all she had the most interaction with the current Queen. Her once being the Bearer of Wisdom also made her doubly qualified for the role.

Rauru bowed his head and intoned. "Thus have we held council and held true. Now we each must make haste and keep this Realm together." One by one the others bowed in supplication until their bodies turned to light. With one will the multifaceted colors flew about the air before disappearing into the sigils they had stood upon.

***

There was an eerie calm that encompassed the grounds surrounding the remains of Hyrule Castle Town. The walls were melted and crumbling in most areas, not having withstood the repeated groundshakes. Barely any structure within the walls was standing, and amidst that carnage was a chasm of unending light sending its ethereal and haunting glow to the dark clouds above.

Away from the castle the ground was rent and broken, with bodies strewn about. Most belonged to the now defeated Arcadian army, but a few consisted of the Hyrulean army; the remnant of which had long ago fled when the two titans had begun their frightful struggle. The remaining Knights of Hyrule, those that had survived the changes and fight, along with Eric were gathering together in a distant huddle to determine what they could do. Even though they speculated, there was indeed nothing they could do.

Watching with lost eyes was Geralt, feeling a need to accompany his fellow Knights, but very reluctant to leave the weakened Queen's side. He turned his gaze onto the black-haired Veran, whose glowing hand was currently resting on the unconscious Queen's shoulder. His face was a mask of pain as he used his gift from the Queen to try and understand what was happening to her.

He released her and slowly let the unconscious Queen sit on the ground, her back leaning against the town's gate behind her. His face was impassive, but his once laughing eyes showed a depression lurking within.

The large Goron cleared his throat, wishing to know what the tall Hylian had discovered. When no response was forthcoming he deigned it necessary to speak. "Well Veran? Could you feel anything?"

Veran slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving the young woman's features. There was blood staining her tunic and leather pants. The tunic was cut to show her pale bosom and an empty, large laceration that should have had blood pouring from it. Her breathing was shallow and her hair was mussed. "She's in pain, but also something else. An echo…like someone else's feelings." He shook his head, trying to clear it and understand what he was feeling from the woman.

So enraptured were they to the young woman they did not feel the other's approach until she was but three feet away.

They both shook as if startled, but their reactions became subdued when they recognized the Sage of Time gently bending forward and reaching out to touch Zelda's dirt smeared face. Her voice, both clear and strong, pierced through the men's surprise. "You say you can…feel her emotions?" Her crystal eyes took in Veran's glowing hand.

He nodded quickly. "This was a gift from her, last night." He fumbled his words. "It lets me feel what those around me do. Those I want to help." His dark eyes met hers and she nodded, waiting for him to continue. He assumed she had overheard his previous statement. "With her there's also something or someone else. Another's feelings."

Silence fell as the Sage of Time used her own magics to sense the Queen. Her eyes flickered between Veran's hand and back to Zelda. "What are they feeling?" She asked quietly.

Veran drew a breath and reached down to again touch the Queen's shoulder. His eyes became distant and his forehead creased in thought. It smoothed as he recognized the emotions, faint as they were. He withdrew his hand and sighed. "I recognize them, the feelings."

The Sage of Time arched an eyebrow, a sign for him to speak his peace.

"The person she's feeling is fighting." He paused only a moment to allow them to reach the same conclusions he did. "Only two people are fighting right now. Link…and Ganon."

Geralt cast a quick glance to the frail Hylian before him then looked to sky above, seeing the clouds moving to hide one of the dark slashes in the sky.

The Sage of Time interrupted his thoughts. "Considering Link and Zelda had a plan, I doubt it is he that she is linked with. I think somehow Ganon outsmarted them both." She sighed, but a fierce determination glinted from her eyes. "And I have a feeling what he did."

Before either could raise a question, their mouths just opening to ask; time stopped. She ignored them and concentrated all her faculties on the child before her. She placed both her hands onto the Queen's face and closed her eyes. A light sparked between them and the Sage's conscious was soon entering Zelda's mind.

Inside the young Queen's mind there was a storm raging as thoughts were blown from one end of her consciousness to the other. Bits of memories flitted before the Sage of Time's mental eyes. They were old worries and past failures. The Sage ignored them as distractions and sought the center of the raging mind, where she knew the Queen's conscious dwelt. In time she reached the center of the woman's mind and saw her wrapped around a golden triforce.

The Sage of Time stopped abruptly as she felt the piece's energies suffusing her consciousness. It recalled to her old memories long forgotten and long buried. Old truths and companions now long dead; their struggles causing a deep sadness to well-up inside the ancient woman. She had not taken into account how being faced with the Triforce of Wisdom would affect her. Running herself through a few mental exercises she managed to quell the rising memories, but a deep ache remained. An ache reminding her of the day, long ago, she had given up this very piece to her daughter.

With her determination back in place the Sage moved forward and mentally touched the child clutching the triforce.

Zelda's conscious stirred, but there was a weight to it. The pain from the wounds would be close to unbearable. The Sage lent her own strength to the young woman, helping to push the pain aside so they could deal with the damage Ganon had wrought.

There was a mental sigh from the young queen's mind, and a warmth speaking of her gratitude. "Thank you."

The Sage sent her senses into the piece, and felt the ache deepen; it whispering to her. It spoke of the things she had once done and could do again if only she would reach out…

"Fight it!" Zelda cried to her ancestor. Zelda herself had to fight back the urge to attack the woman, feeling possessive of the piece within her. A piece of the Goddesses that was apart of her soul.

With some reluctance the Sage willed herself away from the piece, pulling her senses from it. "I think…I think I saw it." She finally managed.

Zelda still defensive managed to push that aside. "How? I've not been able to find anything."

"Each piece of the triforce is linked internally. The only way to find this is to look inside the piece, not around it."

Zelda sent her senses into the Triforce of Wisdom, its golden glow resonating between the two minds. Once inside she could feel the golden power buffeting her mind. She could also feel the pains of her body again. She realized that inside the piece her contemporary's aid was hindered. With slowed reactions and senses she tried to see what Ganon had done.

As she worked through the pain she began to see small stitches of red gold magic spun all throughout her triforce. She pulled herself out and sighed in relief as the physical pain fled from her conscious. "I see what he did and I do not think I can undo it. The power is…hard to see let alone grasp."

"What you must do is follow the link between the two pieces, as he first did with you, and undo the spell at its origin. Inside Ganon's own."

With steely resolve the young queen wasted no time in plunging her senses back into the triforce. The pain was back, but she struggled through it and found a golden cord stretching from her piece. Next to it she saw another. Concentrating on them both she discerned one was green-gold, the other red-gold. Picking the red-gold she felt her mind speed along it until it deposited her into the Triforce of Power.

Compared to the calm of her own this was a raging chaos of motives and thoughts. Emotions raged like flood waters trying to overwhelm the other feelings unfettered. In all the midst she tried to calm everything, pushing her senses to capture the various emotions and bring them to heel. The triforce was buffeted by her attempts and a pain unlike any she had experienced struck her conscious.

The pain felt like hot knives carefully peeling the layers of her mind away, ripping and tearing and gutting her of her thoughts and emotions. She fought to hold herself together, but this coupled with the physical pain she still bore was too much.

She felt her mind slipping away into the raging currents in the Triforce of Power, glad for the release from the hell her conscious was experiencing.

"Fight it, Queen!" Came a soft, whispered voice.

"You can't win here, princess! This is my lair! My domain! Where I dwelt and hung on to sanity despite centuries of black nothingness! Now be gone from my soul, wench!"

Pain flared and anger suffused her. Rage reared its head and every memory and anger and self-righteous hatred sprang into her mind at once. It was in that focus that she was forced from the Triforce of Power and thrust back into her own piece.

Back in the safety of her soul the anger dissipated, leaving in its wake sadness and despair. She fled from her triforce feeling the need to weep and cry. She had failed utterly. Blackness encroached across her mind as her past failures assaulted her. Shawn's dying kiss. Tiryn's sacrifice. Her arrogance. Her link with her magic becoming damaged. Malon becoming pregnant. Link…she had failed him most of all.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Cried a voice trying to pierce the dark thoughts clouding her mind. "You have to go back and try again. You have to fight him! Use your triforce!"

The black clouds of mind her dulled to gray as she felt anger. Not someone else's forced upon her, but her own. "Don't you get it! I can't access the magic of wisdom! I can't fight him!"

The other presence fled her mind and the pain of her body grounded the young Queen's mind. Everything was lost, but still she had to hang on, fight the depression that loomed in the shadows of her conscious. She concentrated and a memory flashed before her. It was when Link's Master Sword had severed Ganon's hand, she had seen it arc in the air to land in the mud. With that memory came a light of hope.

With an inhuman effort she used all her concentration and what little magic she could muster and forced herself to awaken.

She was unprepared for the coldness that had seeped into her bones. Her eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on something, but could not. She felt the gaping hole in her chest and the thought of her insides bared to the world made her wish to retch. She realized absently that she was no longer breathing, nor that she needed to.

Using her magic and concentrating she managed to get air to flow over her windpipe so she could speak. She knew the Sage of Time was close and that Geralt and Veran had not left her side. "I-I need…" She croaked, getting their attentions.

"Need what, Zelda?" Came Veran's warm voice.

She saw his hand touch her and knew that blur to be Veran. "…his hand. Ganon's…hand…"

"What?" Declared the shocked Sage of Time. She shook her head bewildered.

Geralt opted to remain silent, unable to voice his thoughts through the despair of the moment. Still, a small hoped burned within him that maybe the Queen knew how to end this.

Veran had not hesitated. He rose quickly and strode from where the Queen struggled to remain conscious. His eyes scanned the area swiftly, trying to find the large hand. They alighted onto it. He rushed to the spot, grabbed it, and rushed back to the Queen.

"What next, Zelda?" He asked proffering the hand towards her.

"…put on my arm. Where…"

Veran already guessed her intentions and placed the hand where her own had once resided. The thought of her wanting to attach Ganon's hand as her own was morbid, but he hoped there was a method to the apparent madness.

He watched idly as magic flared between the two body parts and the hand was then fused to the arm seamlessly. It looked comically large on her. Her arm was slender and pale where it was muscled and tanned. Her newly acquired hand flexed before it fell to the ground limp. Veran sought her eyes and saw them closed. He panicked and began to shake her.

The Sage of Time by now had figured out Zelda's plan. She reached forward and a light sparked against the Queen's chest; the magic from it drawing the young Queen back into consciousness. The Sage spoke to Veran. "Give her your knife."

Veran went to his belt and unsheathed the small dagger, dreading where this was leading. He placed the hilt in Zelda's new hand. He wondered why one of them could not just end her, but recalled her plan. Only through her taking her own life through sacrifice could they force the Triforce of Power from Ganon.

Her hand tightened around the knife and held it aloft. Her blue eyes took in the sharp edges and point. A sick smile bloomed on her mouth. She felt the situation called for a few last words. "It's ironic since he said I would only die by his hand." The smile left her face as she plunged the dagger into her heart.

***

In the sky the two titans continued to fight. Amid them, high into the atmosphere, their struggle produced gray clouds sparking with lightning and echoing with thunder. Straining outward from them their energies, red and green, cast unearthly glows across the green landscape below.

It was in this chaos of battle that the being of shadow and light ceased its climactic struggle. Within its soul a tear of light was ripped across the Triforce of Power.

In that second the golden being saw the hesitation of his opponent and went to strike, until he too was made immobile by a wrenching in his mind.

The sky quieted and the clouds cleared. The energies drifted finally away and the two hung suspended in the air as a balance had been unsettled. For centuries the triforce had been harbored within three beings, now one of the pieces was freed and settling itself into the world's fabric, calling to its brethren.

Deep inside the changed hero a memory sparked, adding a bit of humanity to the duty driven soldier he had let himself become. His glowing green eyes faded as a bit of himself was returned. Memories came unbidden and he struggled with the concept of self and selfish; trying to recall to himself more than just the purpose of placing his sword into Ganon's chest.

He felt himself drift downward, calling upon the winds to ease his passage to the ground. He called more and beckoned them to bring his opponent with him. His other purpose had finally come back to him. Ganon must be defeated, but before then the Triforce had to be returned to the world.

He did not have the time to reach the ground. Ganon's body was fading from shadow and light to flesh and bone. His chest jerked and writhed as the power that had lain nestled within him tried to fight its way free, forced out by the Queen's sacrifice.

Link noticed the distance of the ground and shook his head ruefully. He then looked to his golden skin and felt the changes inside his body. They had to be reversed! He glanced back at Ganon and feared he would have little time. He sighed as Ganon's body jerked again and bolts of red lightning spasmed across his body. Link willfully used the triforce inside him to mend the changes.

He regrew his lungs and changed his muscles back to oxygen dependency. His skin returned to its peach pallor. He tried to balance back his inner organs and fluids, knowing not why they had been removed and tried to restore what had happened to his mind, glad his memories had remained intact. Without them, the sense of self he currently had would have been no more.

A golden light shone from within Ganon and shot outward from his mouth and eyes. Link felt then the time had finally come for his to relinquish his own. He took a breath and looked inward, into his soul. Without considering the emotions of it he pushed the Triforce of Courage from his soul. He felt its light flare outward from his body and all he knew then was a passing of something great through his corporeal self.

Time had no meaning as the Triforce of Courage, like a boulder moving through a rabbit's warren, passed from him and into the world beyond. Dazed, he watched as the piece floated before him, lines crossing its surface; separating the piece into eight sections. A wind blew about him and the triforce broke apart, each piece sailing away. In time they would manifest themselves close to those chosen earlier by himself and Zelda.

Link tried to clear his mind but all he could feel was the aching loss in his heart. It felt like a piece of his existence was gone and in its place was an endless dark chasm. The world blurred and he felt his legs touch on solid ground. Thinking beyond the void in his soul, he was thankful the triforce had opted to help him once last time.

He looked around him and saw plummeting towards the ground a brown streak. He looked to his left hand and saw he still gripped the Master Sword. That grip tightened as he watched the form of Ganon strike the ground with incredible force. Link noted that the Triforce of Power had not helped Ganon as his own piece had him.

He walked slowly over to the hole Ganon's fall had caused. The demon lay across several shattered boulders twelve feet into the ground. The body twitched and his red eyes opened. A low moan escaped his bloodied lips. Link took a step back, realizing just how exhausted he felt.

In time, with what seemed like exaggerated groans, Ganon brought his bloodied and battered form out of the hole. With the clear sky above and the sun beating down on them in the grass plain, Link could easily see the wounds crossing Ganon's tall frame. His chest was sliced open gushing blood and revealing a black heart. His left hand was missing. He staggered through it all, but somehow still remained standing.

With a gasping laugh he spoke. "Come now hero…what are you waiting for?"

Link did not hesitate. In a single motion he eased forward, brought his blade up, and stabbed Ganon through the heart.

The demon's only response was to gasp once, then groan as Link removed the blade. The hero was certain he did not need to keep the blade within him this time.

Link took a step back and watched the tall man fall onto his knees, his black blood slowly turning gray as he bled dry. The color left his face and his eyes dimmed. His heavily armored body keeled over dead. He lay there until smoke rose from his corpse and in time Link watched him dissipate into the air, gone finally and sealed away until next he would arise. Link glanced at his weapon, realizing that the world would have to go through this once again, but next time there would be no pieces of the Goddesses involved.

He walked away from the spot with heavy eyes and aching soul. His body felt drained and most of his muscles hurt. In the distance he saw a ribbon of reflected light signifying a river. He made for that, his thoughts wandering to where he was and how he could get home. Home. Hyrule. He put one foot in front of the other and walked onwards, his thoughts trying and failing to ignore the black void in his soul left behind by the Triforce of Courage. That hollowness in his soul feeling like a weight dragging down both his mind and emotions.


	58. Epilogue: The Price of Victory

**The Eternal Legend**

**Epilogue: The Price of Victory  
**

A child of eleven walked briskly down the hallway, a scattered bodyguard behind him at all times. They were his Sheikah guardians and were very adamant that nothing happen to him. He did not share their paranoia but understood it. To them, he was the last savior of their race. The last of the Royal Line that they had bound themselves to. If he died, then so did they. To make matters worse, he was not even of age to sire a child. That worried them even more and many had put pressure on him to copulate as soon as possible.

His wrath at such a proposal had thus far kept any from repeating that suggestion. He turned a corner and entered a large room made mostly of wood, save for the foundation stones showing at the base of the walls. The large room had once housed tables and chairs and food. It had been an inn before he had paid off its owners and claimed it.

It was not much of a castle, but thus far the rebuilding of Hyrule was starting here. Maps hung up along the walls showing both his Kingdom and the ones neighboring it. One entire wall was taken up by charts showing where the Arcadian Empire had once occupied. If there were to be any military threats to his kingdom it would come from there. He doubted there would be attacks for years to come, but he would rather be prepared.

Kakariko Village is where Dashiva was currently stationed, trying to bring order to the northern part of his domain. He hoped his Major-Commander was successful in rallying some units of the shattered Arcadian army. It would be nice to have some Guard; most had been massacred by the Oni. Not to attack but to give his defeated people a symbol to cling to. A little kingdom pride.

He reached a small chair with long legs. He had to step up to sit in it and one of the Sheikah pushed the chair to the table so the young king could reach his steaming food. King Daphnaes. He chuckled at the name. Suited for either a boy or girl. He may have had the body of a boy, but he also had the memories of a girl.

At first waking up to the situation had been more than jarring, but over the past six months he had managed to finally accept it. What everyone else was trying to get used to was just how mature their child-king was. It was hard for them to hear such adult commands and logic coming from his high-pitched voice. In time that too would change.

After several minutes spent eating he drank from the purple glass before him. The cool milk went down his gullet well.

He sat in silence pondering his next move at consolidating his power base. Again he wondered whether to put his capital city here, among the villas. There had been extensive damage wrought here, but the fields could still produce food and that was one thing he knew most people in the world lacked. The damage had been unsettling for him to realize, and what unsettled him further was the knowledge to use that damage to strengthen his own kingdom.

He frowned. The one lesson he had learned from his sister was that she had thought too much, and that had sometimes delayed her in acting. His father, who he did not remember but had been told much about by his guardians, had been a man to manipulate too easily and not directly act. He thought the best lesson was learned from his brother, Link. To act. Yes, he would consider something, but in the end he must act for good or for ill.

The thing about acting on a plan, whether bad or good, was that it gave someone a direction to go in. In this case it was the direction of his kingdom he was choosing. The food produced from here he would use to trade to the rest of world, guaranteeing a return of trade and prosperity. In time he would expand it into an empire giving everyone protection and the chance at happiness.

He cleared his throat to gather his guardian's attentions. "I've decided. Bring me the Goron who volunteered to direct the building of the next castle. He and I have much to discuss." One of the silent guardians moved from the room.

Yes, he and the Goron had much to talk about. Not just a castle to build, but also a city. A big city to reflect a dream of greatness. A dream that had been through the crucible of strife and come out pure and golden.

***

There was damage all around the graveyard of Kakariko Village as Chan sat upon a gravestone and stared forlornly into the shadows rising above him as the sun set behind Death Mountain. He was dressed in the loose clothing of a traveler, his pack was on the ground beside him. His staff he kept hidden within the shadows of the nondescript cloak he wore. His once Sheikah features were gone, replaced with brown hair and brown eyes.

His orders had been very clear. Go to the north and enter what remained of the Arcadian provinces and do what you could to bring order out of chaos. Simple words for a not so simple task. He sighed, knowing full well the deeper meaning behind his orders. Go to the north, settle down, forget you are a Knight of Hyrule, and keep the medallion around your neck secret. That was his true mission, settle into anonymity and disappear, along with a piece of the Triforce of Courage.

Hung around his neck was a silver chain. It held on its tiny links a green shell of subdued beauty. Why it had taken that form he had no clue, only that he alone was able to see it and touch it. Thinking on it brought back memories of his disillusioned friend, Eric.

Following the battle Eric's attitude had sobered greatly, and he had worked with Chan in helping Hyrule. When Chan's order to settle had come they had parted ways. Eric could not find it in himself to become rooted in one place, so he went off to wander the Realm. He had promised to find Chan and mock him and his future children. Chan held on to a small hope that Eric would resolve the issues that drove him relentlessly.

Chan shook away the thoughts and let his eyes read again the words engraved on a stone in front of him.

_Here Lies Shawn of the Sheikah. Killed in service to the Royal Line._

That was it. No dates and no reasons. Just a bit of scrawl on a stone above an empty grave. None of the soldiers who had died in the Golden Castle Massacre had been buried properly. Their bodies' pieces had been too hard to put back together, at least what the carrions had left behind.

Chan knew for a certainty that the stone he was sitting on had been also a Sheikah warrior who had died in service to the Royal Line. How? The words etched onto the stone had faded away. The same would happen to his brother's as well. Everything of the Sheikah's faded with time.

He stepped down from his sitting position and stretched his tire leg muscles. He reached down and picked up his satchel, swinging it around his shoulder with one hand.

"Well dear brother this is good-bye. I never really got that chance you said we would always have. You know, back when they were still teaching us about shadows and light. 'We're brothers, Chan, we'll always remember to say good-bye.'" For a moment Chan lowered his head and felt the tears crowding his eyes.

So much had been lost.

After a time he raised his head and spoke with a wry tone. "At least you'll get a weathered stone to be remembered by." He paused. "Take care, Shawn."

He walked away with a downcast gaze, his thoughts going to what he would leave behind, besides his name. Then he thought on his name and realized the world would not Chan, because his gravestone would bear a different name.

***

To the south of Hyrule's villas lay Lon Lon Ranch and its portly owner and administrator. Farther to the south lay the Barren Lands. Six months ago two entities of might had fought their way through there, blinding and killing hundreds of bedraggled people. The earth still shifted there from time to time and the snows-that-kill still drifted through the air. Talon felt that it would years before anything in that area settled.

Thinking on it always reminded him of the boulders that had fallen atop his own buildings. Some of the larger ones, which were as big as the house they had crushed, where left alone. The smaller ones, only weighing twenty times what a man did, were dragged away and placed in a line around the ranch. It was a crude defense he knew, but he could not honestly think of a better use for them.

The refugees from the Barren Lands had come pouring in a few weeks after the cataclysmic fight. He had tended and sheltered those he could. When the number dwarfed his own population is when he sought aid from the Child-King Daphnaes. The King had sent building supplies, tools, and lots of food; also a small suggestion to make his ranch bigger.

So he had. The refugees were adjusting to a new life style of work and more work. It tended to keep their minds off what they had seen. Not many were willing to discuss the nightmares they had witnessed. They also brought with them rumors of a madman of unparallel strength wrestling with the very ground. They said his cries of victory over the land could be heard for miles. When they spoke of him having green eyes and silver hair Talon knew it to be Glenn.

It was when things settled he noticed a statue of green marble at the very center of his ranch. It depicted a horse rearing, absent of both saddle and rider.

Confused he asked people about it wondering who had given something so beautiful. Or even who had carved it! Everyone he asked, even those older than he, said it had always been there and for him to stop being silly.

Upon closer inspection of the statue he saw a triangle carved on the forehead of the horse. His mind was instantly reminded of Link. He did not know how or when, but he knew Link was behind the gift.

In the years that followed business soared and the horses became stronger and sturdier. In time he also realized that fewer horses grew sick and every birth they had was without complications. The same could be said of the people living on the ranch. The King asked for a cavalry of his best and Talon gladly presented them to young Daphnaes.

Talon knew then for a certainty that Link had sent him this gift as a way of repaying Talon's hospitality. For his part Talon made sure that every Knight from then on would have a steed ready for them the moment they finished their trials. Only they would get access to the great King's Line. This was also a tradition he would pass on to future owners; he had a feeling that the statue was now a permanent fixture of the ranch.

***

Darkness reigned in the skies above the Lost Woods. Stars twinkled in and out of sight in that curtain of dark beauty. Whispers among the enchanted trees raced upon the winds, calling to those that had lost their way. Murmurs from the rocks added more confusion to wary travelers, and the swirling mist that hindered sight made things worse for those lost.

Malon easily ignored these things as she wound her way through the forest paths, her Blessing from Saria enabling her to see the tricks of the enchantments and to avoid them. Her booted feet stepped lightly around the winding path and her ears were perked for sounds of a song. It was a sad melody she was searching for.

Back in the sprawling sight she had left her son Talon in Veran's capable hands. He had just turned five this past year. Five years since that monumental day, and still the world was struggling to regain its footing.

Every year dozens of knights passed the Trials and were sent out into the world to bring some stability to it. Occasionally they returned with tales of wonder and horror. The icefields to the far north had been lost to all as beings of nightmare now ruled there. Somewhere to the east one of the vast oceans was still an inferno, fire never quenched even by the water upon which it burned. In the Gerudo Desert the snows had finally stopped falling and the desert women were allowed home. They celebrated their return for weeks without end.

Veran had only returned to them this past year, having succeeded in bringing common law to the many small kingdoms still forming in Arcadia. She was not sure how he had managed the change, but she thought it had involved a few peasant uprisings. They both had discussed the possibilities of Chan, in hiding, adding a helping hand.

The Zoras, lead now by King Tias had made remarkable lengths in trying to colonize some of the oceans. Some thought it arrogance while others thought it noble, but King Tias had declared that wherever water flowed it was up to his race to see it remain clear and untainted. Few realized that this freed the Zoras from the Royal Line's sway, but the Child-King Daphnaes had sent whatever support he could.

The Gorons were a different matter altogether. They sent the best of their weapons and armors to the Knights, but they had grown reclusive and distant with other species. King Daphnaes had freed them of their burden to the crown. A noble gesture, but still the Gorons remained unsettled. Rumors had leaked out of a shadow of their race inhabiting the dark depths, but none could verify this.

A soft melody played across Malon's ears and she perked her head in that direction. With some time she came upon a grove where sat a lonely figure shrouded in moonlight. He was sitting on a tree stump, his eyes closed and his lips upon a wooden ocarina. It had been a gift from Saria. His fingers played across it with practice and ease, lifting his sad melody into the air.

The song caught in Malon's throat. It spoke to her of a burning love and missing piece. Of an ache that could never be quenched and a longing that was riddled with grief. She sighed and leaned against the tree, her thoughts wondering to the man before her. She was angry at how he secluded himself from everyone, wishing to be alone most of the time. None could blame him and none thought otherwise. None even questioned why they were sent out on endless quests while he played sad songs in the forest.

Of course, they all knew the guilt that lay upon his shoulders. They had all seen the darkness that dwelt beneath his eyes. In a moment of despair he had given himself to his piece of the triforce and been transformed by it. This had forced Ganon to do the same and their battle had raged across the realm, bringing destruction wherever they fought. Thousands had died in the years passed, either to hunger or to disease.

And all of it was his fault.

There was another reason why he sought solace in the forest and slept there when he could. If he slept in the main building everyone there would feel his dreams. Dreams haunted by a golden triforce that beckoned to him. They all felt the horrible ache in his soul and the insurmountable longing he felt for the missing piece. It was the main reason why the Knights were understanding of his demons. To have something that beautiful and that powerful, a very relic of the Goddesses themselves, and then to just give it up…

Malon shook away the melancholy thoughts realizing Link had acknowledged her presence by ceasing his song. She walked forward and stopped when she was by his side. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. Silence passed for sometime before she cleared her throat and spoke. "I found Talon tonight playing a game with one of the other kids."

He gave her a silent look, letting her know he was waiting for more.

"He was playing Link and Ganon."

His shoulders slumped and a mirthless smile graced his face. "It's not the first time kids have played it, and it won't be the last."

He was right. Among the kids it was a very popular game, now just spreading into their burgeoning settlement. "I felt I should tell him not to play, but I didn't see the use honestly. He'll end up playing it again, just not when we're around."

Link nodded at the logic.

"He misses you, a lot." Her tone was firmer now.

Link looked away, knowing he had been neglecting his duties again. That was why she was here, a gentle reminder for him to 'get your head out of your ass.' He smiled softly. "I talked to the Sage of Time the other day, while you were coming back from the ranch."

Malon quirked her head to the side, curious. This was a new development. "So, what did the she have to say?"

Link looked down at his instrument. "I thought that I had spent enough time in the woods here…moping around as you put it." He felt he should explain his reasons for going to the Sage. "But each time I felt strong enough to ignore it all…it came crashing back." He shook his head. "I can stand up to the worst beings possible, but I can't get over losing…" He trailed and she tightened her hand on his shoulder.

"It took me a year to get home. I saw it all. The boiling fields and fallen castles. Hundreds of bodies dead. The refuges everywhere, trying to get from one nightmare to the next. And all the while feeling incomplete. It was then that I understood exactly what had caused Bleys to turn out the way he did." He paused again, surprised his thoughts had resurrected that long journey home.

"I thought maybe she would understand my plight. Sometime in the past she had been forced to give her own away as well." Another prolonged pause.

"She did." He let out a breath. "She told me it never goes away and it never stops. Nothing can fill the void." His voice became bleak. "I asked how she had dealt with it. Dealt with the longing, the ache, and the guilt. She said one day at a time."

Malon stood with him as he leaned his head against her side, his eyes closed and his thoughts dwelling somewhere she knew she would never wish upon herself. The whole situation had made her want to scream at the Goddesses. This was the fate of their beloved chosen? One to die and the other to suffer.

Something he said shook her from her reverie. "What did you say?" She asked afraid he had uttered those words. Words not spoken by either for five years.

"I said I love you." There was only a shadow of the sadness from before.

She smiled warmly. "You know I love you, too."

Silence then fell again and Link shifted to his feet. The Master Sword was on his back, sheathed. He would never draw it again no matter the situation. For him it was his penance and reminder of what happened to those that had power and used it poorly. A weight on his shoulders that he would bear until he was able to put aside the grief and guilt.

He turned to her and offered her a smile. It spoke to her and thanked her for understanding and being with him all this time.

She returned the smile and took his hand in her own and squeezed it.

His smile fell, but his eyes were less haunted. "Sometimes I wish I had never changed from who I was. It would make things much easier now."

"True." She countered. "But, I'm glad you're not that emotionless bastard you used to be. And I'm sure you are, too."

He chose not to respond, but instead walked away towards path Malon had tread to reach him. She caught up to his purposeful strides. "Is Talon awake right now?"

Malon looked to the moon and shook her head. "If you're going to all of sudden start being his father I suggest breakfast for him. Maybe some sparring? He is your child after all."

Link looked down at the path he walked, putting aside his failings as a father.

Malon walked by his side and wondered if all the Heroes of the past had paid similar prices for victory.

***

In a small hamlet near the Lost Woods there lived a young man. He had been born eighteen years ago to a screaming mother, Sera, and sorrow filled father, Luken. The child had been named Teran and his features looked nothing like his father. As he grew he came to realize that there was something different about him when compared to his other siblings. He as well came to see the sadness in his parents when they looked at him. They never explained it, only shook their heads and told him that nothing was wrong.

This year the boy became a man and left his home behind, no longer able to stand the sadness his parents bore. He walked along the border of the Lost Woods and found the place where the Knights of Hyrule dwelt. Once there he sought training from them and wished to take their Trials. A man stepped forward, one every Knight deferred to, and forbid the young man from taking the trials. In the man's blonde hair and blue eyes Teran saw echoes of himself.

The older man pulled him aside and reached for something about the lad's neck. It had dwelt there as far back as Teran could remember. It was a silver chain which bore a green bolt of lightening upon it. No one had been able to touch it or even see it besides himself. Until the older man took hold of it, staring at it with a strange mix of sadness and longing. The man released the necklace and spoke in a cold voice saying the medallion had to be kept from the Kingdom of Hyrule. In the year to come the older man trained Teran as best he could, revealing to him many secrets of combat. To Teran's surprise he was adept at most of them.

While staying among the Knights he would meet other young men and spar with them. One such fellow and him sparred most often as they could. The child had eyes of blue and hair of red, and was called Talon. He said he was the son of Link and Malon.

In time Link sent Teran away. He handed to him a sword of unrivaled beauty and perfection. He told the lad to keep it safe and away from those who might seek it. Teran tried to draw the sword but found he could not.

The man then told him a Legend of a Hero that would one day arise from the people to defeat the darkest of demons. Only when that Hero came for his sword was Teran supposed to give it up. He told him it might be centuries before the demons arose to fight the Hero, and that Teran's children should be made aware of the task set upon his line.

Teran left that day with a heavy heart and heavy mind. He would hold to what the man had told him and pass on both the medallion and sword to his descendants. However, the thing that would always bother him was what had happened? What horrible event had transpired that left such sadness in the eyes of so many?

The End.

**A/N:: **I'm not quite sure what to say...save for the fact I can now mark my story as Complete. :). For those that have made it this far and to the end I would like to tell you Thank-you. You have read my story and I am assuming liked it...who else would drudge through those opening chapters? heh. I guess I have a final request of those that have read it all. Please leave a parting review. Let me know how the story faired overall. Any choice words for how I handled a certain story arc or character? Something I did horribly wrong or right? A few parting words on my part are these. For those that did review and let me know where I made mistakes and where I did something right....you will always have my gratitude. You have helped to shape me as a writer this past year and allowed me to grow and prosper and to become better than I thought I ever could. To you...and also to those that have read...I bow to you. Thank-you.

--byl, out.


End file.
